La respuesta
by Laura Paty
Summary: Algunos hechos que desatarán los sentimientos de Souichi por Morinaga ocasionan que comiencen una extraña relación de pareja. Sin embargo un sin fin de desafíos los esperan para afianzar su lazo. ¿Podrán seguir juntos a pesar de todo? Propuesta de matrimonio de ¿Souichi?
1. No debes ser cruel

**_Este es mi primer Fanfic, así que conforme avanza se pondrá cada vez mejor._**

 ** _Como ya saben los personajes pertenecen a Hinako Takanaga Sensei, excepto Yuichi que es de Narise Konohara._**

 ** _._**

 **CAPITULO 1: No debes ser cruel**

 **.**

Al fin Morinaga había concluido su instrucción para la farmacéutica en Hamatsu, ahora solo necesitaba graduarse y lo llamarían informándole si había sido contratado. También en el laboratorio algunas cosas habían cambiado, no solo por Mika y Tadokoro como asistentes nuevos de Souichi, sino porque ahora tenían más compañía, ya que Sempai se vio forzado a compartir su laboratorio con otro investigador, el cual fue introducido ahí, ya que las investigaciones eran similares y la universidad no tenía tantos laboratorios disponibles.

Fue así como Morinaga al llegar ese día se sorprendió mucho al conocer al atractivo investigador, al que sin mas no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima, su nombre era Higashiyama Yuichi, un hombre un poco más alto que Morinaga Tetsuhiro con una espalda mucho más ancha, pectorales voluminosos y un rostro encantador con su sonrisa coqueta, cabello negro más corto que Morinaga y la mirada seria pero como de animal salvaje en celo. Cuando los presentaron Morinaga pudo notar que era un tipo coqueto tanto con hombres como con mujeres, ya que tenía dos lindas asistentes que además de eficientes eran mujeres muy atractivas, las cuales se sonrojaban cuando él se les acercaba mucho. De modo que Morinaga estaba sorprendido, porque notaba el sutil coqueteo con las chicas que eran sus asistentes, de la misma forma que ellas, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al encontrarse a un hombre tan atractivo. Para su infortunio Souichi vio esa mirada de lujuria en los ojos de su ex asistente. Resultaba evidente que Morinaga amaba a Souichi pero no por eso estaba ciego y podía mirar a hombres sexys que se encontraba, sin por esa razón engañarlo.

Morinaga no pudo evitar pensar una vez se presentó con Yuichi: "P _ero que sexy y guapo hombre, esa mirada me hace sonrojar solo de dirigírsela un poco, ¿será gay?"_

 **—** **Morinaga Tetsuhiro mucho gusto.**

 **—** **Higashiyama Yuichi a tu servicio, llámame Yuichi por favor**.

Sin lugar a dudas sus pensamientos se tornaron extraños puesto que el hombre además de guapo le coqueteó, sin embargo Tetsuhiro notó de inmediato que su querido sempai Souichi Tatsumi lo vio, lamentando el hecho de que debido a su largo viaje a Hamatsu no pudo tener intimidad con él y mucho menos ahora que lo descubrió mirando a otro hombre.

Sempai estaba algo molesto por ver a su kohai encantado por otro tipo y más por uno tan llamativo y expresivo, que no pudo resistir el impulso de acercarse a golpear a Morinaga regañando:

— P **orque no te pones a trabajar en vez de perder el tiempo idiota.**

— **disculpe sempai enseguida**.

Al finalizar el día Morinaga y Souichi estaban exhaustos por el trabajo arduo, tanto en el laboratorio como las clases a las que asistía Morinaga. Se dirigieron a su apartamento, al entrar justo en la puerta Morinaga no pudo evitarlo, tomo a Souichi en sus brazos y comenzó a besarlo.

— **ahhh mgmm… sempai te extrañe tanto**. Expresó Morinaga sintiendo los latidos y el atractivo cuerpo respondiendo con el miembro entre sus manos poniéndose totalmente duro. El calor que lo invadió comenzó a enloquecerlo hasta resultar imposible de resistirse a tocarlo.

 **—** **Mori… espera… mmm**. — exclamó sempai envuelto en placer.

Morinaga no cedería, quería esperar, necesitaba hacerlo suyo, después de todo con tanto tiempo alejados su cuerpo simplemente responde ante la lujuria.

Habían estado besándose una y otra vez con pasión, Souichi intentaba resistirse pero de un momento a otro sintió como el calor llegaba a todo su cuerpo, su entrepierna se sentía cada vez más y más fogosa, fue entonces cuando sintió su erección. Ambos cayeron al sofá, en el cual percibían sus respiraciones aceleradas Tetsuhiro no pudo evitar bajarle el pantalón a su adorado, para comenzar a tocar su miembro que ya estaba listo y húmedo a lo que solo escucho — **ngh aahhh …ahhh**. — Sentía tanta desesperación que saco también el suyo y comenzó a frotarlos juntos, sabiendo que Souichi no podría negar su excitación pregunto:

 **—** **Oh, sempai… te deseo tanto, quiero ir dentro de ti… mmg**. — gemía mientas lo besaba apasionadamente. — **te amo tanto. Dime ¿Me deseas igual, acaso me necesitas tanto como yo a ti?**

A lo que Sempai respondió:

 **—** **De ninguna manera pervertido, sabes que no soy gay**.

Morinaga ignoro su comentario grosero ya que se sentía tan necesitado y siguió:

 **—** **Sempai no seas cruel ya antes me pediste que me quedara contigo, solo necesito que me des un poco de afecto, vamos sólo reconoce que me quieres, anda sempai aunque sea un poco.**

Pero el orgullo de Souichi sobre paso el límite y acabo diciendo algo que no debía.

 **—** **Acaso estás ¡LOCO! Eso jamás va a suceder, por más tiempo que esperes no me escucharas decirlo**.

Con la mirada un poco triste pero entendiendo el mal carácter de su sempai insistió un poco, más dejó de realizar los movimientos con su mano.

— **Anda, vivimos juntos desde hace ya bastante tiempo, disfrutamos de nuestra mutua compañía, tenemos sexo e incluso lo disfrutas mucho, solo falta que reconozcas tus sentimientos por mí, ya sé que los tienes, me gustaría que fueras mi novio aunque sea a escondidas por f…—** con un certero golpe en la cara no pudo terminar de hablar.

 **—** **¡Qué estas completamente loco! Siempre me estas obligando y quieres que reconozca algo que solo tu sientes. ¡NOVIOS! Estas idiota, eso jamás ocurrirá, es verdad mi cuerpo te acepta pero igual aceptaría a otra persona...**

En ese instante Souichi se tapó la boca pero fue más que suficiente para que Morinaga se levantara, se subiera los pantalones y tomara su camisa. Posteriormente se dirigió a su habitación, agarró su suéter. Al salir se veía con el rostro con lágrimas y una mirada fría, Souichi se levantó preguntándole:

 **—** **¿A dónde demonios vas?—**

Fue ahí cuando Morinaga no pudo más con su enojo y contesto:

 **—** **Lo más lejos de ti, desearía nunca haberme enamorado de alguien tan frío como tú, pensé que por lo menos en la intimidad podrías darme un poco de afecto, porque soy humano, necesito sentirme amado ¡ESTA ES LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE ROMPES MI CORAZON!—** Gritaba Morinaga dejando a Souichi impactado.

Al salir, caminó bastante hasta llegar a la universidad, que era su único refugió y se quedó a dormir ahí para preocupar a su Sempai.

Mientras tanto Souichi se sentía de los mil demonios, dentro de sí mismo luchaban su super yo (el factor de control de emociones) y el ello (los deseos de su corazón). Por una parte deseaba disculparse con Morinaga y seguirlo, pero por otra deseaba golpearlo por tratarlo así, a ciencia cierta no sabía lo que era el amor, no obstante lo que sentía le dolía como nada en el mundo. A final de cuentas no pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche.

A primera hora de la mañana Yuichi encontró a Morinaga en el laboratorio durmiendo y se acercó a él para preguntarle:

 **—** **¿Souichi te corrió?**

 **—** **Disculpe Yuichi-san él y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación.**

— **Vamos Morinaga es evidente que ustedes están saliendo y seguro hasta viven juntos, yo no le diré a nadie.** — Yuichi simplemente replicó.

Fue entonces cuando Morinaga no pudo resistir más a sus emociones, comenzó a llorar amargamente contando su historia a Yuichi, por lo que una vez terminando de contar su historia, Yuichi simplemente sonrió y le dijo:

— **Mira Morinaga tengo una idea, tú me pareces muy atractivo, además de lindo así que te ayudare, o de paso me ayudare a mí mismo. Lo que haremos es lo siguiente: primero fingiré que no sé qué eres gay, así que delante de Souichi te lo preguntare y aceptaras salir conmigo. Claro que entre nosotros solo seremos amigos pero me gustaría que también me dieras oportunidad de conquistarte, o quizá Souichi acabe por confesarte lo que siente, lo que ocurra primero. Fingiremos ser novios delante de toda la escuela para que vea que no pasa nada malo, si eso ocurre tu amado Sempai vera que la reputación de nadie se mancha ni nada, o entenderá que eso es lo menos importante cuando quieres a alguien.**

Morinaga asintió secando sus lágrimas y pensando en la estrategia que seguiría desde ahora.

 **—** **Bueno, mientras arréglate un poco y finjamos que nada de esto ocurrió. —** Le dijo Yuichi tocándole la cabeza _(me imagine algo así como lo hace Usami con Misaki)_

Poco después llegaba Souichi con ojeras, mal peinado, hecho un total desastre por no dormir; al ver a Morinaga se sorprendió mucho, pues lo vio tranquilo y trabajando en las investigaciones. Cuando Tetsuhiro lo notó, le dirigió una mirada fría, por lo cual ambos salieron a hablar, pues Yuichi estaba trabajando junto con ellos.

Los únicos pensamientos en la cabeza de un apurado Souichi daban vueltas una y otra vez:

" _Maldición, me siento tan cansado, ese estúpido seguro está aquí en el laboratorio ¿Y si no está? ¿Qué haré? Maldición Morinaga IDIOTA. Ahí estás Idiota, ya lo sabía, y tú pareces tan fresco, le haré una seña para salir."_

Al instante fue interrumpido en sus reflexiones por Morinaga:

— **Mira Tatsumi-san yo creo que tienes razón deberíamos dejar esto por la paz, pero antes necesito aclarar que no me iré, seguiré aquí en la escuela y en el departamento que compartimos, aunque por ahora ya no quiero seguir tratándote como amigo, puesto que necesito que mi corazón sane para poder encontrar a alguien que me corresponda como me hace falta. Ayer me aclaraste que por más que espere, jamás recibiré de ti eso. También quería disculparme contigo por obligarte a hacer tantas cosas, sé que ya una vez me dijiste que las hiciste porque querías, pero sigo sintiendo que te obligo, porque no únicamente pido tu deseo, sino pensé que podía ganarme algún día tu corazón. No te preocupes ya me resigne.**

La cabeza hecha un lío de Tatsumi recapacitó aquellas palabras:

 _"_ _¡Qué demonios! Estas diciendo que buscaras a alguien más ¡Eh! Maldición siempre dijiste que yo era al único al que amabas y si no era yo, no buscarías a nadie más Morinaga estúpido, pero porque no puedo decir nada, las palabras no me salen, creo que quiero llorar, debo soportar. Voy ocultarme de Morinaga no debe verme así. ¿Qué demonios me pasa porque no puedo parar de llorar?"_

Morinaga solo se dio la vuelta, alcanzo a ver un poco las lágrimas de Tatsumi, no obstante, regreso al laboratorio para evitar que lo viera llorar, puesto que debía resistir esa pesadumbre que sentía en su corazón, pero Sempai estaba impactado, lo había llamado por su apellido, ya no quería ser su amigo y además buscaría una pareja. En el baño no pudo más y grito – **TE ODIO—** Lleno de pensamientos con enojo reflexionó:

" _Morinaga, si eso quieres eso tendrás, al fin que nunca hemos sido nada_ "

Al regresar al laboratorio sus nuevos asistentes estaban trabajando y así durante todo el tiempo que Tetsuhiro estuvo en el laboratorio de ninguna forma se dirigieron la mirada, ni un segundo.

Una vez en su apartamento Sempai se encerró en su habitación. Morinaga por su parte se preparó de cenar, pero exclusivamente para sí mismo, de esa manera se llevó la comida a su habitación comiendo solo. Un poco después Souichi salió, al ver que no le preparó nada se fue a comprar algo de cenar. Fue así como comenzó la guerra de Morinaga contra la homofobia de su sempai, dejó de prepararle comida, de atenderlo, de lavar su ropa, de consentirlo en todos los aspectos que siempre lo hizo.

Tal cómo había quedado con Yuichi pasaron unos días y cuando se encontraban los tres solitos Yuichi pregunto:

 **—** **He, … les puedo hacer una pregunta un poco indiscreta?—** Sin esperar la respuesta inquirió. — **Ustedes dos están o estaban saliendo?**

 **—** **De ninguna manera Yuchi-san, Tatsumi-san y yo solo somos colegas, antes yo era su kohai pero ahora como ya casi me gradúo, ya no.** — contesto con cara seria Morinaga, a lo que Souichi se sorprendió, ya que antes de que enfurecido contestara, su ex kohai lo dijo de la manera más fría que pudo.

 **—** **Bueno pero tú eres gay ¿no es así? —** volvió a preguntar a Morinaga.

 **—** **Eso sí es verdad Yuichi-san. —** contesto haciéndose el apenado.

 **—** **Eso es genial, en ese caso ¿te gustaría salir conmigo? —** dijo Yuichi con sonrisa pícara.

 **—** **Sera un placer Yuchi- san** — contesto con su rostro un tanto extraño.

 **—** **Dime solo Yuichi, por favor y también ¿puedo decirte Tetsuhiro? —** sonrió muy coquetamente.

— **Por supuesto que si Yuchi.** — contesto con cara de sorpresa.

 **—** **Gracias Tetsuhiro. —** le guiño el ojo.

Sempai estaba enfurecido, y sorprendido por lo cual, no supo que decir más que gritar:

 **—** **¡MALDITOS HOMOS, TODOS DEBERÍAN DESAPARECER! —** al salir corriendo del laboratorio con las manos en forma de puños.


	2. Entiende de una vez

**Capítulo 2: Entiende de una vez**

Souichi había salido muy enojado del laboratorio, en el baño de la universidad solo podía pensar en lo mucho que le molestaba ver declaraciones homo frente a él; lo que no podía reconocer, se refería a que no eran precisamente las declaraciones "homo" sino que Morinaga tuviera la oportunidad de conocer a alguien que fuera expresivo respecto a las cosas amorosas, de una forma en la que él jamás lo había sido. Cuando al fin logro calmar un poco su ira, volvió al laboratorio para encontrar a todos los asistentes llegando a ayudar y para su infortunio las cosas "homo" no cesaban.

Mientras Morinaga trabajaba en sus investigaciones cuando Yuchi llego por detrás a asistirlo soplando en su oreja, consiguiendo un gran sonrojo en Tetsuhiro, y haciendo gritar a las asistentes de Yuichi – **kyaaaaa—** (que también eran como sus seguidoras o fanáticas, fujoshis).

Justo cuando sempai se disponía a golpear a Morinaga, el sexy Yuichi detuvo el golpe fácilmente, quedando como el príncipe encantador de Tetsuhiro. No pudo evitar preguntarse si su querido sempai estaba o no celoso de aquellas insinuaciones, puesto que según recordó le aclaró que jamás en la vida podría ponerse celoso de él. Finalmente decidió no seguir haciéndose la víctima culpando a sempai de su infortunio.

En el interior de Tatsumi una lucha incansable sobre asesinar a Yuichi por hacerle arrumacos comenzó sin embargo de inmediato llegó a su cabeza la realidad: _"pero que rayos estoy pensado, él y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación…ahora no tenemos ninguna…"_

Decidió partir a la cafetería puesto que sintió que su estómago le pedía alimento, además de que se alegró de no ver más a su ex asistente, ni tenerlo acosándolo todo el tiempo, aunque por momentos hasta sus pensamientos lo delataron, puesto que recordó la calidez de los labios de Morinaga sus abrazos hasta que fue traído una vez más al mundo real gracias a Yuichi que acompañaba a Tetsuhiro riendo y divirtiéndose juntos. Las miradas, las sonrisas hicieron que su pecho se llenara de dolor, por lo que partió raudo hasta el laboratorio nuevamente.

Al finalizar el día, tal como habían quedado, salieron a su cita a cenar y beber un poco para intimar y planear lo subsecuente. Aunque Tetsuhiro no era el dueño del corazón de Yuichi, éste sentía mucha ternura por él. Asimismo, al empezar a conocerse como amigos, principió a entender el por qué Morinaga había buscado a alguien que lo maltratara de esa forma, ya que sus antecedentes de una familia fría que lo desechó como basura, simplemente le enseñaron que el amor implicaba siempre dolor y sufrimiento, de igual forma, sentía que jamás fue merecedor de una entera felicidad. Estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo a encontrar la felicidad, ya fuera a su lado o llevarlo a la realidad donde el merecía afecto sin amargura, al menos no más de la normal.

La noche paso volando, mientras reían, narraban historias, se notaba sobremanera que ya eran muy buenos amigos, puesto que tanto Morinaga como Yuichi eran muy sociables y encajaban fácilmente a la hora de hacer amigos. Ya pasada la media noche Tetsuhiro volvió al departamento riendo, olvidado sus penas e incluso cantado una melodía que le gustaba, pero al llegar cerca de la cocina pudo ver en el sofá a Sempai fumando y bebiendo, justo antes de que dijera algo se dio vuelta para evitar su regaño que era inminente.

 **—** **Qué horas son estas para llegar, si mañana tienes que levantarte temprano. —** Inquirió Souichi

— **No importa, ya estoy aquí ¿o no?, además recuerda que por el momento no somos amigos, no tienes que preocuparte por mí. —** dijo Morinaga entrando a su cuarto y dando un portazo.

Durante las citas que tenían, Yuichi comenzó a entender el problema que estaba dentro de Morinaga, pues le contó sobre su familia, su primer amor y la forma en la que él veía las relaciones de pareja. Comprendió que jamás había disfrutado un romance normal donde pudiera salir a la luz su corazón; fue por esa razón que intentó hacer entender a Tetsuhiro lo que le faltaba, y le dijo:

 **—** **Te voy a demostrar lo que se siente estar en una relación real.**

A lo que Morinaga contestó:

 **—** **¿A qué te refieres?**

Así fue como le explico que nunca pudo sentir lo que las parejas tiernas hacen, como tomarse de las manos, demostraciones de afecto espontáneas y evidentemente públicas, sin necesidad de llegar al sexo. Así fue que convenció a Morinaga de tener una relación tierna y casta, la cual esperaría sanar su corazón de tanto sufrimiento pasado, aunque con la cláusula de que si Tetsuhiro lo desea entonces pueden llegar más lejos. Incluso inventaron una historia sobre su declaración amorosa para hacerlo más real.

Así pasaron varios días de salidas al cine, al billar y a cenar, cuando una mañana…

La mañana se apresuró para Souichi, el cual corría para llegar tarde a la universidad, añorando dentro de sí, un poco la compañía que solía ser muy grata de su ex kohai. Aprisa caminó en el campus para llegar a su laboratorio, cuando al abrir la puerta eso que divisó lo dejo roto por la mitad. Morinaga se besaba con Yuichi, cosa que lo hizo sentir profundamente dolido, incluso le causó un nudo en la garganta. Quería matarlos, por lo cual lanzo uno de los libros que traía consigo directo a la cabeza de Morinaga y de nuevo Yuichi con sus excelentes reflejos pudo detenerlo con facilidad, de modo que solo pudieron ver a Souichi salir corriendo sin decir más.

Morinaga antes de que su sempai ingresara lo divisó en la lejanía comentándole a Yuichi:

— Y **a viene sempai, puedo verlo caminar por el campus, si lo vamos a hacer, será ahora o nunca. ¿Estás seguro que esto lo hará reflexionar, o solo me odiará? —** Expresó lleno de confusión.

 **—** **Tetsuhiro recuerda lo que te dije, si tú que lo amas lo vieras besándose con alguien más, sentirías que tu corazón se rompe pero él, que no ha reconocido ni dentro de sí mismo que te ama, le dolerá, pero ya verás pensará las cosas, quizá descubra sus propias emociones ese tsundere—** Expresó con seguridad Yuichi.

— **Está bien Yuichi pero no te sobrepases.**

La inseguridad se podía ver saliendo por cada uno de los poros de Morinaga, definitivamente no quería lastimarlo, no obstante el alejarse de él le había dado un poco de tranquilidad a su corazón lastimado. Supuso que de cierta forma su sempai merecía un escarmiento por tantas veces que hirió su corazón, por lo golpes debido a una caricia o un simple beso. Lo que requería es un poco de reconocimiento y que acepte en la intimidad de su hogar por lo menos algunos arrumacos.

 **—** **Ahora Tetsuhiro cierra los ojos y relájate un poco, pareciera que vas al dentista. —** dijo Yuichi mientras lo acomodó frente a él. Sus labios se tocaron sintiendo la tersa suavidad — **mmmmm. —** se escuchó por la habitación. **–ahhh—** La lengua experta invadió totalmente a Morinaga hasta un sempai furioso lanzó aquél libro.

Sempai se encontraba echando chispas, nada podía tranquilizarlo y se desquitaba con sus pobres nuevos ayudantes ya que los ponía a trabajar a marchas forzadas.

Al poco rato Morinaga se apareció para ir a comer con Yuichi a la cafetería, cuando se disponían a salir, sempai observó que Yuichi entrelazó sus manos y partieron así del laboratorio hasta la cafetería, dejando asombrados tanto a Souichi como a Mika y Tadokoro, pero no a las asistentes de Yuichi que gritaron:

 **—** **kyaaa se ven tan lindos.**

De modo que les preguntaron a las chicas si Morinaga y Yuichi eran novios algo así, a lo que les contaron la tierna historia de que en una de las citas Yuichi llego con una rosa roja y le pidió fuera su novio a Morinaga, el cual acepto muy feliz. Al escuchar esa historia Souichi sentía cada vez más pesar, esa horrible sensación de su pecho no se iba y cada vez era más grande.

Mientras que sempai había ido a casa de Matsuda, Morinaga invitó a Yuichi a su departamento para ver una película, Yuichi era muy listo y sabía que para conquistar a Morinaga no solo sentimentalmente debía hacerlo, sino que quería poseer su cuerpo, demostrar toda esa pasión que le inspiraba y probar su ternura. Sabía que si se entregaba se arriesgaba a dar su corazón, pero también a quizá recibir el corazón de Morinaga en el proceso, así que llevo una película súper melosa y con escenas de sexo "Haru Wo daiteita". Durante la cual, mientras Katou e Iwaki descubrían el amor, Yuichi y Morinaga iniciaron un beso dulce que no duro mucho de esa forma, ya que no tardaron mucho en reaccionar para posteriormente besarse con pasión, Yuichi metía su lengua en la boca de Morinaga, a lo que sintió la respuesta rápidamente, ambos expertos en caricias y dejándose llevar por la pasión del momento dulce, sus cuerpos calientes no resistían el deseo que implicaban esos besos fogosos llenos de lujuria, las miradas sugestivas, el cuerpo super sexy de Yuichi y el del tierno pero candente Morinaga ardían con pasión. Con mucha rapidez y destreza se desabotonaban las camisas y se tocaban ambos los pezones, ahí no podíamos identificar quien dominaba pues ambos eran tipos que les gustaba controlar la situación. Así sentados en el sillón tocándose todo lo que podían, Morinaga pensó que los ardientes besos lo volvían loco. Si seguían así la cordura del pobre se perdería y seguramente acabaría en la cama con ese hombre tan apasionado. Retiraron sus camisas uno de otro, sin embargo Tetsuhiro intentó detener todo antes de rendirse por completo:

 **–** **ahhh mgmmm espera un poco… ahhh deten...mmm –**

Lo silenció con los labios, por lo que continuó besándolo desendiendo las manos hasta los pezones demostrándole que lo tomaría como jamás nadie lo hizo antes con Morinaga. La humedad en sus pantalones fue notada de inmediato por Yuichi que lascivamente metió un dedo dentro de la bragueta de Morinaga para luego introducir completamente su mano y sujetarlo, sin embargo él no se quedó atrás pues de igual forma lo tocó sintiendo el palpitar del otro miembro.

 **—** **ahhh… así… aprieta un poco más Tetsuhiro.**

Las manos se movieron con habilidad uno sobre el otro hasta que Yuichi expresó:

 **—** **ahh Tetsuhiro creo que me estoy enamorando de ti.**

Al mirar los ojos de Yuichi supo de inmediato que es un buen hombre, aunque a pesar de la excitación no pudo evitar pensar en su sempai, razón por la que comenzó a llorar. Su amante se detuvo al instante, no podría forzar un amor no correspondido, sin embargo no esperaron encontrarse con Souichi parado frente a con el rostro desencajado.

Morinaga había decidido que debía continuar, se había dado cuenta por fin que era una persona que valía mucho y merecía el amor incondicional del chico de sus sueños, sabía que su corazón pertenecía a Souichi pero después de las citas y de sentir que alguien lo apoyaba incluso delante de toda la escuela siendo gay junto con él; decidió que debería dejar descansar su mente y su corazón para aclarar sus ideas. Si bien Souichi no demostraba amarlo, de cierta forma siempre supo que era amado por él, tal cual todas esas veces que se entregaba, por la forma en la que se preocupaba cuando tenía problemas y esa mirada de corazón destrozado que hizo cuando lo vio tocándose con Yuichi. Necesitaba espacio y ese nuevo empleo era la oportunidad perfecta para empezar una nueva vida, no sin antes decirle a Souichi sus sentimientos una vez más y esperar su respuesta. Yuichi se despidió luego de que Moringa denotó ningún tipo de deseo sobre él, se marchó y quedaron como buenos amigos, luego de ello partió inmediatamente a la casa de la tía de Souichi con la finalidad de expresarle de una vez por todas su sentir.

Toco a la puerta y salió la linda Kanako a recibirlo:

 **—** **Buenas noches Kanako-chan, ¿se encuentra Sempai?**

— **Claro que si Morinaga, pasa por favor. —** a lo que Morinaga la detuvo y dijo:

 **—** **Disculpa vengo con mucha prisa y me gustaría que él saliera. —** Kanako no se sorprendió porque había visto la cara de su hermano que se encontraba encerrado sufriendo de amor, así que no inquirió más y fue a llamarlo. Al salir, Souichi estaba muy serio, los ojos un poco hinchados:

 **—** **¿Qué demonios quieres Morinaga? Habla ya.**

 **—** **Tengo que confesarte algo Sempai, en primer lugar Yuchi y yo ya no estamos juntos, también he decidido que después de la graduación me iré de Nagoya a América, ya que sí me contrataron y además puedo elegir a donde quiero trabajar, lo único que anhelo es ser aceptado, tanto por mí mismo, como por alguien a quien yo le entregue mi corazón pero ¿Sabes una cosa? Jamás me olvidaré de ti, todas esas veces que creí que me entregabas tu corazón, aunque no fueran ciertas, me hicieron tan feliz. Sé que de cierta forma aunque no me amaras como yo a ti, me querías como un buen amigo, y es por eso que quiero que sepas que siempre estarás en mi corazón. Sólo vine a decirte eso y darte un último beso de despedida.**

Mientras las lágrimas de Souichi salían descontroladamente, sin poder hablar ni decir nada a Morinaga, se inclinó sobre él posando sus labios dulzura, Sempai también sintió unas pocas lágrimas de su kohai a lo cual dijo:

 **—** **perdón sempai, no pude evitar llorar un poco, pero tú ya no llores, ya encontraras otro buen amigo de en quien fiarte, alguien que no abuse de tu confianza, ni que sea un homo-baka.**

Mientras sentía todavía la calidez en sus labios, Souichi lloraba amargamente sin poder hablar pues todavía no estaba dispuesto a aceptar que estaba enamorado de la misma forma que Morinaga.

 **—** **Adiós Souichi Tatsumi siempre te amaré. —** le dijo Morinaga mientras caminaba alejándose poco a poco de él.

Se quedó en la puerta sin moverse un rato, hasta que su hermana y Matsuda que espiaban por la ventana, las cuales habían escuchado todo, salieron a hablar, a consolarlo y a hacerlo entrar en razón.

Había caído sobre su espalda contra la pared, se abrazaba a sus rodillas y sollozaba amargamente cuando Kanako se aproximó y le dijo:

 **—** **hermano no lo dejes ir tú lo amas ¿no es así?**

 **—** **Y..yo… demonios, no lo sé…maldición ¿qué es el amor?—** decía abrumado por su llanto.

Ya no pudo más con todo, sientió que se moría, que algo dentro de sí se rompió a pedazos, tal cual sangrara. No quería sentir más, deseó desaparecer, hasta que sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por su tía:

— **Sou-kun Hijo, desde hace un año que te volviste más cercano con Morinaga-san, te pude ver cambiar. Eras feliz, claro lo maltratabas y a veces lo herías, incluso delante de nosotras, pero siempre te preocupaste por él.**

— **Feliz… ¿yo era feliz? Pero es un hombre, yo no podría estar con un hombre toda la vida. —** Expresó sin poder pensar, sin querer hacerlo.

— **Ya basta Souichi … deja de ser tan miedoso, tu madre siempre quiso que fueras feliz, que importa que él sea un hombre. Eso que sientes, si… ese dolor es la pérdida del amor, no lo dejes ir… piénsalo bien ¿Cómo es tu vida con él? ¿Acaso es tan mala? ¿Por ser hombres no merecen un poco de felicidad?**

En ese preciso instante pensó imaginándolo a él:

 _"_ _Morinaga y yo juntos, sus bellos ojos verdes, su sonrisa, sus lágrimas, sus cabellos azules y suaves. Las mañanas, las tardes las noches, los días siempre pasaron rápido cuando estábamos juntos. En el desayuno, la cena, en el laboratorio, siempre estabas ahí, cuando me exponías tu soledad, esa que había dejado tu amor pasado y tu familia; siempre quise protegerte….La intimidad… te entregabas en cada beso, me entregaba… yo también"._

Souichi dejo de llorar, se levantó, secó sus lágrimas y comenzó a correr rumbo al apartamento que compartía con su amado, ahora ya no dudaba, estaba seguro que lo amaba…


	3. Quédate por siempre

**Capítulo 3: Quédate por siempre**

Llegó por fin al apartamento, abrió rápidamente la puerta y se apresuró hasta donde se encontraba Morinaga, el cual estaba llorando.

 **—** **Ahhh, que haces aquí sempai, pensé que no querías verme.**

— **Mori, yo…** — le sujeto sus manos, las apretó un poco y dijo — **Mori.. yo … yo… te quiero…**

 **—** **Si sempai, ya sé que me quieres pero como amigo y no me malinterpretes, me da gusto escucharlo pero deberías dejarme en paz para que mi corazón sane y ya no …—** se dio la vuelta pues sus lágrimas caían rápidamente **– ya no te esté molestando con este tonto amor que tengo por ti.**

 **—** **Yo l..lo lo siento mucho… por no darme cuenta antes que te lastimaba tanto. —** Replicó Souichi.

Morinaga comenzó a caminar apresuradamente hacia su habitación para alejarse lo más pronto posible, cuando Souichi le sujeto la mano él se dio la vuelta. Al mirarlo de frente con la otra mano tomo el cuello de su camisa, acerco su rostro al suyo y estando completamente sonrojado, con el corazón latiendo a toda prisa le dijo:

 **—** **malditO idiota que no lo entiendes** **, YO TE AMO, SI ESTUPIDO, TE AMO, TE AMO DESDE LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ME HICISTE TUYO, desde que cuidabas de mí, te amo por tu dulce mirada…¡ MALDICIÓN SIMPLEMENTE NO QUIERO ESTAR SIN TI!, no sabría cómo, estas semanas han sido tan difíciles sin tu compañía, sin tus besos, sin tu calor. —** Después de decir esto sencillamente lo beso con arrebato, y al soltarlo Morinaga no lo podía creer, sintiendo sus mejillas calientes con algunos atisbos de lágrimas que dejaron de fluir.

En unos pocos segundos Morinaga tomo el control de sí mismo y reaccionó devolviendo el beso con uno más apasionado, sin embargo Souichi no se quedaba atrás metiendo su lengua al igual que Morinaga, demostrando lo deseoso que también estaba por probar sus labios que creía perdidos. El calor de los besos, la dulzura que percibía de su sempai, todo eso por fin apreciado, podía sentir la emoción en su cuerpo, sabía que era real ese amor que había confesado al fin. Todo diferente, mucho mejor, se permitía sentir y de qué manera sentía. Los suaves labios de Morinaga le entregaron un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo y en conjunción con el dulce sabor de su saliva, que a pesar de las lágrimas ambos probaban, podían percibir ese mismo sabor especial que tanto les agradaba uno del otro.

Tetsuhiro tomo el rostro de Sempai en sus manos con delicadeza y acarició su semblante suavemente mientras lo besaba, de ese modo intentaba decirle que también lo amaba, porque la emoción del momento aún no se lo había permitido. La respiración en ambos se tornó mucho más acelerada; con muchos nervios, mientras Morinaga acarició su rostro en el beso, Souichi bajo sus manos y tocó suavemente el bien formado cuerpo de su kohai. A lo que Tetsuhiro detuvo un poco el beso y dijo:

 **—** **ahhh… ¿Sempai quieres que hagamos el amor?**

A lo que Souichi simplemente asintió con un enorme sonrojo en su lindo rostro, continuando con el apasionado beso que ahora ya era más caliente, pues sus lenguas se movían más a prisa, además de los sonidos que se comenzaron a escuchar:

— **ahhh… mmmm.**

Ambos ladearon sus rostros uniendo las lenguas de una forma más pasional friccionando la parte de arriba suave pero con firmeza. Primero Morinaga entró en la boca de su amado, luego retrocedió un poco para esperar y permitir el avance de Souichi sobre él. Mientras esto ocurría Tetsuhiro acariciaba el cuerpo de sempai sobre su ropa para dejarlo mucho más estimulado, sin darse cuenta que de igual forma se ponían totalmente desesperados, primero posaba sus manos sobre su cintura estrecha, para colocar una mano sobre el miembro totalmente duro de Sempai, tocando con delicadeza, pero sobre su pantalón.

 **—** **Aaaahhhh, si mmmm, ohh Mori..naga… duele.**

Mientras se pudo más deseoso, anhelaba que se apresurara en tocarlo directamente, aunque en esta ocasión Morinaga quería hacerlo de la forma más tierna, no obstante la pasión estaba consumiéndolo poco a poco, a razón de que sentía que su propio miembro también dolía de tanta excitación dentro de sus pantalones. Cansado de tantos besos y caricias por encima de su ropa, Sempai bajo la bragueta precipitadamente del pantalón de su querido Tetsuhiro liberando en parte a su excitado miembro, sintiendo la humedad en su ropa interior, puesto que Souichi decidió tomarlo entre sus manos; para poder hacerlo desabrocho el pantalón, bajo su ropa interior y comenzó a mover su mano de arriba hacia abajo, primero lentamente poniendo a Morinaga al cien por ciento en su excitación ya que estaba muy, muy duro y dejo de pensar claramente, a lo cual escucho:

 **—** **uuummhhh… Sempai que rico… ahhh…**

Le permitió eso ya que creía que su inocente Sempai no podría excitarlo hasta llevarlo al orgasmo. Después Souichi procedió a mover su mano de forma más acelerada, fue así como Morinaga perdió fuerza en las piernas, ya que Souichi lo había estimulado demasiado, todo esto en los pocos segundos mientras se dedicaba a sus tiernas caricias con besos. No pudo más, se detuvo de golpe y dijo:

 **—** **ohhh …espe… espera.. ahhh …nooo. —** deteniendo y apretando un poco la mano de Souichi pues estaba por correrse. Con el otro brazo se sostuvo de su deseado Sempai, pues no estaba en condiciones de estar parado. Souichi no pudo evitar sonreír ante el gesto de desesperación, pero lleno de placer de su kohai a lo que le dijo:

 **—** **Cama .. vamos a la cama. —** con voz entrecortada y mirada lasciva.

 **—** **Espérame un poco mmmnn.** — respondió mientras apretaba la punta de su miembro para calmar sus ansiadas ganas de venirse.

Apretó sus ojos, contuvo la respiración, recuperó sus fuerzas y cargo a Sempai con emoción como si fuera novia. Sin más corrió a la habitación, una vez ahí, lo colocó en la cama mientras se quitó la camisa, al igual que los pantalones los cuales sin darse cuenta ya los traía por las rodillas; se aproximó apresuradamente a Souichi y prácticamente le arrancó las prendas que le quedaban. Una vez estando sin el impedimento que era su ropa, Morinaga estaba más que listo para continuar, atendiendo lo primero que vio, que fue el pene de su amado, lamiendo el glande, haciéndolo gemir:

 **—** **ahhh… mghmmm. —** contenía un poco su respiración.

De golpe lo succiono y lo metió lo más que pudo dentro de su boca, mientras hizo eso, apreció los movimientos de Sempai, ya que por el placer que sentía no se contuvo y empujo un poco sus caderas sobre su rostro, causando una arcada que resistió tranquilamente, apretando un poco la punta del pene con su garganta, a lo que Souichi gimió:

 **—** **ahhh …nnnnmm.**

Comenzó a palpitar en su boca y empezó a sentir el sabor especial de su Sempai a lo que se detuvo para evitar que se corriera, dejándolo jadeante y con su rostro lleno de lujuria.

— **ahh… ahhh ¿qué ocurre… Morinaga?—** le preguntó jadeando Sempai al ver que se detenía.

 **—** **No quiero que te corras todavía, quiero seguir disfrutando esto que parece salido de un sueño. —** Respondió con la mirada seductora, avergonzando totalmente a Souichi.

El tiempo se detenía mientras se entregaban a la pasión, sus cuerpos respondían al sexo, no obstante, el dulce amor que se profesaban interrumpía el acto en sí y a la vez lo hacía más profundo pues podían tocar el corazón de la persona que amaban. En esa medida fue que Morinaga, tal así se encontraba encima de Souichi, con un poco de saliva en la comisura de su boca se aproximó hacia su sempai para besarlo, a pesar de que sentía una insoportable sensación de unirse a él, se refrenó para entregar más amor que deseo, durante el beso percibía ambas erecciones frotándose pues su cuerpo aunque no lo quisiera se movía solo con tanta sensación desenfrenada. Entre gemidos ansiosos de los dos, levantó su mano y metió tres dedos en su boca, colocó una almohada debajo de la cabeza y parte de la espalda de su Sempai para poder besarlo mientras introducía uno de sus dedos en su entrada, los gemidos ahogados en los besos repercutían en el miembro de Morinaga haciendo que un poco de su esencia se derramara sin que pudiera evitarlo, la piel de sempai notó esto y no pudo evitar comunicarle:

 **—** **Por favor Morinaga date prisa, te necesito**.

Esas pocas palabras llevaron a Morinaga a apresurar las cosas e introducir dos dedos para buscar el lugar especial en Sempai a lo que después de gemir le dijo:

 **—** **Ahhhhggg …mmm… ya estoy listo… solo… ve…. despacio ahhh.**

Palabras mágicas de Souichi fueron esas, ya que inmediatamente saco sus dedos e inició la penetración poco a poco pues sentía un poco de resistencia. El deseo aumentaba desproporcionadamente, en ese momento cuando Tetsuhiro introdujo totalmente su miembro, se quedó totalmente inmóvil conteniendo su orgasmo mientras sempai se acostumbraba. Apretó los ojos para calmarse, en ese instante los abrió, advirtiendo que Souichi estaba sonrojado y mirándolo con mucho amor; por lo que se aproximó a su sensitiva oreja, paso su lengua sobre ella y dijo:

 **—** **¿Me puedo mover ya?** — suspirando por la tranquilidad que le producía estar dentro de la persona que adoraba.

 **—** **Si... —** le dijo en un pequeño instante que no duró mucho pues Tetsuhiro movió su cadera y empezó las embestidas, primero muy lento puesto que estaba tan apretado, que intuía no resistiría si se movía de manera apresurada, de igual forma no deseaba causarle dolor, y gracias a esto era capaz de sentir los temblores de placer en el cuerpo que se encontraba bajo él.

 **—** **Mori.. ya.. nnnnmmm… no aguanto más ahhhh. —** gimió Souichi, cosa que volvió loco a Morinaga y apresuro sus acometidas, hasta sentir el cuerpo entre sus brazos estremecerse, junto con la dulce presión en su miembro irresistiblemente llevando a liberar por fin su orgasmo con un gemido apagado y grave:

 **—** **mmmmmggghhh.**

Aún dentro de él, una vez liberado su orgasmo, sus emociones se desbordaron, mientras unas tiernas lágrimas se asomaban de sus ojos, junto con las respiraciones aceleradas decía:

 **—** **Te amo.. ¡oh si!.. te amo tanto.. Souichi—** A lo que en respuesta escucho.

 **—** **También te amo, ahhh. —** Respiró hondo y continuó: **— no me dejes… no quiero.. estar sin ti.**

Palabras vergonzosas pero dichas en el momento de mayor debilidad, tanto física como mental. Sin pensarlo Morinaga expresó:

 **—** **No me iré nunca siempre estaré contigo.**

Mientras estaban abrazados y desnudos en la cama Tetsuhiro todavía no lo podía creer, todo esto parecía salido de sus fantasías más locas, no sabía que ocurriría con ambos, sentía igualmente mucho temor de que eso fuera momentáneo y al siguiente día simplemente fuera rechazado como comúnmente ocurría, pero al ver a su sempai acurrucado sobre su pecho decidió confiar en su realidad más próxima.

.

Se levantaron muy tarde ya que estaban muy agotados por su reconciliación. Al abrir los ojos, sempai que fue el primero en despertar, miró de la forma más dulce al rostro apacible y tierno que tenía a su lado; sabía bien que ya era muy tarde, así que decidió hablarle a pesar de sentirse algo incómodo y muy sonrojado:

 **—** **Oye,… Morinaga… despierta ya es muy tarde y debemos ir al laboratorio** — Abrió sus ojos y lo único que hizo fue sonreír, abrazarlo y jalarlo como si fuera su oso de peluche.

— **Ahhhh —** bostezó expresando: **— buenos días Sempai—** Con un afectuoso beso le quito sus ganas de golpearlo.

 **—** **Sí, buenos días Morinaga, ya sabes que tengo muchas cosas pendientes en el laboratorio y debo ir, de la misma forma tú tienes clases, ya que estas por graduarte idiota.**

Morinaga lo libero de su abrazo y se levantó de la cama con un sonrojo en sus mejillas ya que ambos estaban desnudos, pero con una sonrisa que no había tenido en mucho tiempo, a lo que Souichi agacho la mirada para no ver el bien formado cuerpo de su sensual kohai.

 **—** **Voy a ducharme Sempai, comienza con preparar el café por favor y al salir haré el desayuno, o … ¿Te gustaría ducharte conmigo? —** Le dijo mientras agarraba su ropa para vestirse.

 **—** **¡Ehhh! —** expreso sempai.

En unos segundos pensó en contestar de forma grosera y mándalo a volar como siempre lo hacía, todo por su temor a reconocer sus sentimientos, no obstante como la noche anterior ya había dicho todo, simplemente respiro hondo y dijo:

 **—** **Por mucho que me gustaría acompañarte, sé a lo que nos llevaría ir a la ducha juntos, además, no porque te dijera que te amo voy a estar haciéndolo todo el día contigo, por último tengo muchas cosas que hacer el día de hoy. —** Morinaga solo se quedó de pie callado con ojos asombrados.

 **—** **Date prisa, al igual que tú me quiero duchar.** — Con esa orden respondió Tatsumi, a lo cual Tetsuhiro sonrió, asintió y se dio prisa para ducharse.

Sempai al fin había decidido lo que quería con su vida, lo más importante era estar con Morinaga y hacerlo feliz, pero un problema que no esperaba se avecinaba pronto.

Yuichi por su parte después de la última cita donde se dio cuenta que jamás podría obtener el corazón de Tetsuhiro, tenía una mirada un poco triste, los vio entrar y una vez que estaban a solas los tres, se aproximó a Sempai estiro su mano diciendo:

 **—** **¿Sin resentimientos verdad Souichi?**

 **—** **Maldito idiota. —** golpeo la mano de Yuichi **—Te atreves a dirigirme la palabra después de que te encontré con Morinaga… —** Souichi no pudo seguir con su frase, puesto que le dolió recordar esa escena. A lo que Morinaga simplemente lo abrazó y dijo en su oído:

 **—** **Te elegí a ti, no estaría con nadie más que no fueras tú. —** Sempai agacho la cara y sus puños que se habían puesto tensos y en guardia descendieron. Rodo su rostro totalmente sonrojado y miró a Morinaga perdiendo el sentido de su pelea. Desafortunadamente su momento cursi fue detenido por las palabras de Yuichi:

 **—** **Veo que lo haces muy feliz Tetsuhiro, espero un día encontrar alguien que me mire y me ame de la forma en la que ustedes lo hacen.**

Sempai volvió a fruncir su seño y amenazo a Yuichi:

 **—** **Más te vale no seguir refiriéndote a Tetsuhiro por su nombre, o te asesinare, y tu idiota será mejor que me digas Souichi.**

Con el asombro solo pudo responder Morinaga:

 **—** **P…p… por supuesto Se..sem.. Souichi-san.**

A lo que su sempai dijo enojado

 **—** **Solo Souichi.**

Continuaron sus labores con el fluir del día, Morinaga por su parte fue a sus clases y sempai trabajando en sus experimentos, con Mika y Tadokoro ayudando. Al llegar la hora de la comida Morinaga retornó al laboratorio preguntando:

— **Se… Souichi ¿me acompañas a comer?**

En la cafetería ambos estaban almorzando, cuando Souichi se levantó y fue por un condimento. No pudo evitar escuchar a alguien mencionar a Morinaga, se aproximó un poco y escucho como decían:

"Ahh, pobre Yuichi- sempai seguro se peleó con Morinaga-san"

Pero lo que más le molestó, fue el escuchar:

"Lastima eran una linda pareja, seguro no tardarán en volver, se veían tan felices juntos"

Ahora estaba herido su orgullo y su reputación de heterosexual comenzó a importarle poco en comparación con lo mucho que le interesaba su vanidad de hombre, de reclamar lo que creía suyo. Al volver le dio un coscorrón a Morinaga y sólo dijo que lo merecía. Por su parte Morinaga aunque feliz, sempai pudo notar algo extraño en él, aunque después de todo lo que les había pasado supuso que era algo sin importancia.

Así transcurrió el día rápidamente, Souichi siguió pensando en ello una y otra vez, hasta que sus asistentes preocupados por los errores de su sempai le preguntaron:

 **—** **Tatsumi-sempai, disculpe ¿Algo le preocupa?**

Como Souichi no podía más, pues en su mente todavía estaban los celos profundos que sintió de perderlo, en conjunción con que toda la escuela los había visto como una pareja feliz, no se sentía para nada tranquilo, fue así que al hallarse solo en ese momento con sus asistentes les preguntó:

 **—** **Estaba pensado en el problema que tiene mi hermano Tomoe—** mintió descaradamente para evitar sospechas — **Él ama a su compañero y están juntos, pero como nadie sabe que tienen una relación y resulta que siempre lo veían junto a alguien más, es muy molesto para Tomoe que piensen que su compañero está con otra persona y me preguntó ¿Qué puede hacer para evitar que sigan pensando eso?—**

Mika sonrió y dijo:

 **—** **Simple, tiene que confesarse en público, así al escuchar la contestación todos sabrán quién es el único dueño de su corazón. —** Tadokoro también asintió y dejaron a sempai diciendo:

 **—** **¡QUE!, de ninguna manera yo sería capaz de… digo mi hermano sería capaz de decir cosas tan vergonzosas en público.**

Poco tiempo después dejo salir a sus asistentes temprano pues se sentía de muy buen humor a pesar de estar confundido entre sus ideas, anhelaba salir pronto para estar al lado de su querido Tetsuhiro, asimismo puesto que aún sentía mucha inseguridad por todo el problema que había ocurrido. Para su sorpresa pudo ser testigo de algo que jamás creyó posible, su adorado Morinaga estaba siendo molestado por un pequeño grupo de sus compañeros, uno de ellos le tiraba sus libros que estaban en su pupitre y al prestar atención logró ver que al oído uno de ellos decía:

"Maldito marica deberías estar lejos de aquí"

Desafortunadamente solo pudo leer los labios pues la distancia no lo dejaba escuchar.

Rápidamente llegó hasta donde Morinaga y miro de la manera más maligna que pudo a esos tipos, sin embargo, al preguntar a Tetsuhiro que le habían dicho y porque lo molestaban, solo lo negó todo de manera rotunda y justifico sus acciones. Ese temor era un problema que Morinaga traía a razón del desprecio de sus padres, si bien era una persona que fácilmente se podría defender, en ese aspecto solo era un cachorrito asustado.

Se fueron juntos a su casa, cenaron y al terminar se sentaron frente al televisor, sin ninguna intención de prestar atención al programa que pasaba en la tele, ya que ambos tenían cosas diferentes en mente. Souichi se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos sobre el maltrato a Morinaga y que nadie supiera que es solo suyo. Tetsuhiro por su parte solo tenía ojos lujuriosos y pensamientos sucios para Souichi, cuando por fin decidió lamer su oreja, su sempai solo pudo reaccionar sonrojándose y mirándolo sorprendido le dijo:

 **—** **¿Qué no tuviste suficiente anoche?**


	4. Sólo mío

**Capítulo 4: Solo mío**

 **— ¿Qué no tuviste suficiente anoche?**

Souichi estaba un poco remiso a continuar, pero al notar el aliento cálido en su oreja, su corazón salto de inmediato y el sonrojo en su rostro se reveló de inmediato.

Una lamida a su oreja con un "Te quiero tanto" despertó su deseo inmediatamente, a pesar de que el día anterior lo habían hecho, su cuerpo estaba dispuesto a disfrutar las caricias de su amado Morinaga que sabía cómo llevarlo al placer. Sin lugar a dudas parecía tener una guía completa de zonas erógenas de Souichi, ya que hábilmente froto sus tetillas y arrancó un pequeño gemido:

 **— mmmnn.**

Ahí en el sofá los besos se expresaron de la manera más ardiente deteniendo el aliento de los amantes, sin cesar los labios extraían la saliva uno del otro probando la dulzura de su pareja, calentando cada vez más los ánimos. Una vez que Morinaga acarició el miembro de Souichi, todo estaba decidido y ya no había marcha atrás, estaba duro y deseoso de ser poseído, la espera a que le quitarán su pijama era demasiada, permitiendo la intromisión de las manos de Morinaga bajo su ropa. Sintió su piel erizarse al toque sobre sus pezones, entonces la mirada de lujuria que le dirigió a su kohai fue el acabose, su pijama volaba de su cuerpo. Velozmente las manos llegaron a su miembro y lo frotó de manera lenta pero firme, su otra mano dejo sus tetillas y se dirigió debajo de su miembro sujetando suavemente sus testículos bajando su rostro hasta lamerlos e introducirlos en su boca **–ahhhmmmm …Mori…—** jadeaba Souichi ante tal acto.

Sin querer esperar más, lleno de saliva su dedo y lo metió en la entrada de su sempai

—ahhhh…ahhhh. — se retorcía sempai ante tal intrusión.

Una vez que metió dos dedos, el pene de su sempai goteaba de líquido pre seminal, después de esto saco ambos dedos, sujeto su propio miembro y lo metió hábilmente sin lastimarlo; dirigiéndolo hacia esa parte que lo llevaba a la locura.

Unos minutos después cuando ya se había acostumbrado a la inserción llevo las estocadas al vaivén que más disfrutaba. Las manos de su amado se sujetaron a su espalda y apretaron de acuerdo con el placer que recibía, gracias a eso el clímax de ambos se aproximaba y Morinaga diestramente levanto más la cadera de sempai para hacer más profundas las embestidas, trayendo un orgasmo extremadamente satisfactorio, ya que a pesar de la conclusión podían sentir latir muy placenteramente sus miembros.

Una vez en la cama relajados pero despiertos, Morinaga le llego un pensamiento a la cabeza, algo que había visto y leído por ahí:

"Dicen que hacer el amor y que te tome la persona que amas es mucho más placentero… Yo también quiero sentir eso" (Hablo de Haru wo daiteita manga volumen 2 capítulo 1).

Pensaba en eso cuando noto que Souichi lo veía extrañado a lo que dijo:

 **— ¿Sucede algo Tetsuhiro?**

Morinaga miró hacia otro lado y contesto:

 **— mmm, nada en especial.**

 **—idiota, sé que algo piensas, por qué no me dices lo que está molestándote; después de todo este tiempo te conozco bien y sé que hay algo que te está dando vueltas en la cabeza.**

 **—Es que… Sempai.. no sé si decirte, seguro te enojarás si te pregunto.**

 **— Mmmm… quizá lo haga pero será mejor que me digas porque ya me estoy enojando de todas formas.**

 **— Son varias cosas… mmm… primero quisiera saber si alguna vez ha estado con una mujer?**

Sempai no pudo evitar sonrojarse y girar su cuerpo hacia el otro lado, por lo que Morinaga respondio:

 **— Vamos te pregunto y ahora no me contestas, anda dime de una vez, quiero saber.**

Sin voltear a verlo respondió de manera corta pero firme:

 **— No.**

Morinaga lo abrazo por detrás y le dijo:

 **—Ya que me dijiste algo vergonzoso sobre ti, te diré algo sobre mí. Sabes… yo… nunca … nadie ha ido dentro de mi Souichi y … si tu un día quieres… me gustaría que fueras el primero. Siempre tuve algo de miedo porque dicen que duele mucho la primera vez, pero contigo no siento miedo, al contrario quiero que tengamos esa primera vez juntos, si así lo quieres. Además recuerda que tú siempre dijiste que eras heterosexual y hacer eso con una mujer o con un hombre es igual. —** le dijo en forma sensual y tímida.

Aunque Morinaga no podía verlo, pues estaba volteado, Sempai se sonrojo totalmente y respondió:

 **—…Déjame… pensarlo…**

En medio de la noche, sempai simplemente no podía dormir a pesar de que estaba abrazado a su amado Morinaga, no era por la atrevida propuesta que le había hecho, sino él buscaba una respuesta a todos sus problemas. A principio de cuentas estaba enojado, si muy enojado pues todos los de la escuela habían visto a Morinaga de la mano con Yuichi y especulaban sobre si todavía eran novios, su orgullo masculino y tiránico reclamaba ser el único dueño de su kohai, sobre todo por haberlos visto juntos tocándose en su apartamento. Esa desagradable imagen no se iba de su cabeza, pero eso no era suficiente como para declarar su amor abiertamente. Igualmente tenía el problema con el grupo de tipos homofóbicos diciendo lo asqueroso que era que parejas como Yuichi y Morinaga estuvieran sacando a la luz sus relaciones y la forma en la que molestaban pasivamente a Morinaga esos malnacidos.

Durante la noche, hasta que vencido por el sueño se durmió, pensó en detener a esos tipos enfrentándolos directamente. Fue así, que al siguiente día, mientras estaban en los jardines del campus, fue con ellos y los amenazo directamente sin pensarlo mucho dijo:

 **— ¡Hey ustedes! No quiero volver a ver que molestan a mi kohai por ningún motivo, él como ustedes es una persona y merece respeto, sino se las verán conmigo imbéciles.**

A lo que los muchachos realmente sorprendidos, pero un poco asustados agacharon las cabezas y al mismo tiempo uno de ellos le contestó:

 **— Disculpe Tatsumi-san, no queremos problemas con usted, pero la realidad es que personas "homo" como él, deberían ocultar su forma de ser de la gente normal, ninguno de nosotros queremos ver espectáculos sucios de hombres tomándose de las manos y mucho menos besándose, ¡qué asco!**

Otro de ellos lo señaló:

 **— Además usted Tatsumi-san odia a los homosexuales lo hemos escuchado, así que, no sé porque se atreve a sermonearnos sólo porque ese tipo repugnante es su kohai.**

Posteriormente a esas palabras Souichi no pudo decir más, puesto que tenían razón, él había sido la persona más intolerante, lo había maltratado, había herido el dulce amor de Morinaga una y otra vez, su sufrimiento al verlo con Yuichi no se comparaba con el de su amante, por cada desprecio, rechazos, continuos golpes, ofensas, además de negarle un poco de afecto, e incluso de una mirada. Entonces agacho la cabeza y se retiró simplemente.

Gracias a eso, todo el día una y otra vez pensó, reflexionando sin descanso sobre ese asunto, hasta que no tuvo más remedio, tenía que decidirse de una buena vez, ¿Qué era lo más importante en su vida? Si su orgullo o la persona que amaba, llegando a la conclusión que debía hacer algo aún más grande para que ya no quedara duda de que Morinaga era solo suyo. Por primera vez en su vida, debía ser menos egoísta, hacer algo especial por su amado, algo que nadie hubiera hecho por él antes. Además tenía presente que todos en la escuela le temían tanto, que seguro no molestarían a Morinaga si se le declaraba, ya no le importó su orgullo, si pensaban que era gay, quizá era verdad, pues amaba a un hombre.

Recordó entonces que la declaración de Yuichi había sido con una rosa en una de sus múltiples citas, tal así contaban sus asistentes. Su reputación dejo de importarle, de modo que salió, compró unas lindas y vistosas flores, así sin más pensó:

 _"Ya verás Morinaga soy el único que te puede maltratar, el único con el que puedes estar, el único dueño de ti"._

Caminaba por los pasillos sosteniendo su ramo de flores y cuando llego a la puerta de la clase donde se encontraba Morinaga. Estaba enojado, pero también muy nervioso, así que no se percató que un pequeño grupo lo seguía pues estaban impactados de ver al demonio de la licenciatura de agricultura con flores en la mano y esperando afuera de una de las clases, claro que lo miraron a una distancia prudente, mientras sempai apreció a su corazón latiendo muy fuerte y sus pensamientos fueron a muchas partes: a los malos recuerdos que tenía sobre Morinaga y Yuichi juntos, sobre lo mucho que había hecho sufrir a su adorado kohai.

No podía más con la espera, incluso pensó en huir cuando observó que salían los alumnos de las clases, entre ellos Morinaga acompañado de Yamaguchi. En ese momento cuando se estaba arrepintiendo miró los ojos de su amado Tetsuhiro, justo en ese instante todos los que murmuraban desaparecieron, solo estaban él y su sonrojado amado. Morinaga le tomo la mano con el ramo de flores, con suma prisa lo jalo para llevárselo de ahí y le dijo en el oído:

 **— No tienes que hacerlo Souichi esto es entre tú y yo.**

Sempai lleno de una completa seguridad y amor por su adorado kohai con un jalón lo detuvo, se inclinó poniendo una rodilla en el piso y habló:

 **— Morinaga Tetsuhiro… ¿q…qui… quieres ser mi novio?**

Sentía su corazón latiendo rápidamente, lo amaba realmente, lo quería, lo necesitaba más que cualquier otra cosa y estaba haciendo algo que jamás imaginó, él podría protegerlo de todos, era respetado y temido, así que nadie se atrevería a insultar o molestar de ninguna forma a su querido Tetsuhiro. Eso pensaba en los poco segundos en los que hacia su declaración, al concluirla Tetsuhiro estaba rojo como un tomate con lágrimas en los ojos, tomo sus flores y la mano de Souichi para levantarlo y dijo sin más:

 **— ¡Si, claro que sí!**

Sus miradas dulces y sus rostros sonrojados se encontraron al fin en un afectuoso beso, tampoco sus brazos pudieron resistir el tierno momento juntando sus cuerpos en un abrazo emotivo. Las miradas curiosas y todas las demás personas ya no existían para ellos. Mientras algunas chicas gritaban Kyaaaa, otros se retiraban y su amigo Yamaguchi solo sonreía. Aquellos que le tenían asco solo se fueron con caras sorprendidas.

Afortunadamente para ambos era su última clase, así que se retiraron con prisa de la escuela sin dejar que nadie les dijera nada, simplemente sonrojados y tomados de la mano dejaron la escuela. Todo el camino no se dirigieron la mirada por la vergüenza, aunque el latido de sus corazones les delataba el profundo amor que estaban sintiendo. Al llegar al apartamento, justo en la puerta mientras Morinaga le temblaban las manos al buscar las llaves, Souichi no pudo más y comenzó a besarlo lleno de pasión, el pobre Morinaga soltó las llaves y continuó el dulce pero apasionado beso que recibía sin importarle nada más en el mundo. Cuando al fin concluyeron el beso que estaba tornándose muy caliente, Morinaga tomo sus llaves, abrió la puerta y pasaron. Al entrar sempai estaba bastante agitado y claro estaba muy duro, sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar en las cosas importantes que debía hacer al día siguiente, de modo que la cordura regreso a su cabeza; detuvo a Tetsuhiro poniendo la mano sobre su pecho, a lo cual le dijo:

 **— Disculpa Morinaga, sabes que si quiero, pero hemos estado haciéndolo varios días y mañana tengo cosas muy importantes que terminar, así que debo dormir bien y levantarme temprano, sin dolor en mi espalda y sin extremo cansancio, ¿Podríamos esperar a mañana?—** Morinaga estaba excesivamente caliente y respondió con un beso:

 **— mmm vamos … sempai mmmmnnn seré gentil por favor déjame hacerlo….mmmn… Hoy me pediste ser tu novio esto es una consecuencia, es algo normal. —** Su sempai se logró liberar, alejándose un poco para decir:

 **— Definitivamente ¡NO!… —** Agacho la mirada al ver el rostro triste de Morinaga, e insistió: — **Lo pides sin darte cuenta que me dejas hecho un lió, al otro día solo quiero dormir y tú te levantas como si nada a hacer tus cosas, te aseguro que mañana te compensare.**

Después de escuchar aquello Morinaga se había resignado, aunque estaba tan excitado que ya no pensaba con la cabeza, así que recordó algo, pues las palabras de su sempai "tú te levantas como si nada a hacer tus cosas" le evocaron que todo era porque su sempai siempre acababa siendo el uke. En esa medida, dejo aún lado sus miedos y debido a que esa era una ocasión especial decidió pedir la única cosa que faltaba para sellar su unión. Sujetó su mano antes de Souichi escapara a su habitación diciendo:

 **— Sempai…por favor… ¿Podrías hacérmelo tú a mí? Así no despertarás cansado, de verdad te necesito tanto, ¿No quieres ser el primero en tomar mi cuerpo de esa forma? —** Esas palabras de su amado kohai sacando su fragilidad a flote, con sus lindos ojos suplicantes y la calentura que sentía fueron el acabose para su cordura.

Inmediatamente se lanzó decididamente sobre él y reanudo el beso pasional que había iniciado en la entrada de su casa, pero ahora succionaba con más fuerza sus labios, sentía todo su ser deseoso de unirse a su querido Tetsuhiro, su confesión pública lo había vuelto más audaz, sin tanto temor en sus palabras y actos, ahora si conocía perfectamente lo que sentía, lo que su cuerpo necesitaba, no tenía nada que ocultar a sí mismo ni a su amado.

El candente beso los condujo a la habitación de Morinaga, en donde se adelantó sacando el lubricante de su mesita, a pesar de que él mismo había hecho la petición de ser tomado en esa parte tan íntima y estaba completamente dispuesto a entregarse por completo, sentía miedo de que lo pudiera lastimar o que no le gustara y fuera capaz de ofender los sentimientos de su sempai. Con las manos temblando un poco se aproximó a Souichi, le dio el lubricante expresando:

 **—Sempai déjame guiarte yo te diré que hacer.**

Todo con la finalidad de sentir más seguridad de no salir lastimado. Inmediatamente Souichi tomo el control de la situación, pues él estaba de igual forma muy nervioso y le contestó:

 **— Ya basta Morinaga, tanto tiempo que me has estado haciendo esto, por supuesto que se cómo hacerlo, una palabra más y ya no haremos nada.**

Tetsuhiro se tensó todavía más, pero recibió el dulce beso que le daba su sempai, cuando se separó e intentó desabrochar los botones de la camisa de su amante escuchó:

 **— ¡Déjame hacerlo a mí o me voy!** —

A lo cual obedeció sin decir nada, puesto que Sempai sentía la necesidad de hacer las cosas por sí mismo, porque ahora se consideraba tan capaz como Morinaga de darle placer sin recibir asistencia de ningún tipo. No obstante la mirada inquisitiva no lo dejaba hacer nada, tan solo al agarrar los botones las manos le temblaban.

 **— Demonios Morinaga, ya deja de verme así me pones nervioso. —** dijo sempai con un poco de molestia en su voz.

Tetsuhiro respiró hondo, se apartó un poco y de un cajón saco un antifaz para dormir cubriendo sus ojos, de esa forma no sólo él se relajaría, sino igualmente lo haría Souichi. Entonces se sentó en su cama, notando el otro cuerpo aproximarse, con mucha calma su rostro fue sujetado, lo beso dulcemente luego con más pasión cada vez hasta que sentía que se estaba encendiendo con los besos. Apreciaba la cálida lengua entrando en su boca, tocando diferentes zonas dentro de él **–mmmmnnnn—** la fogosidad de esos besos y caricias lo tumbaron sobre la cama, en su cuerpo era tanto el calor acumulado que su erección latía en sus pantalones, sin embargo, se refrenaba para permitir los avances de su enamorado, pues no quería intimidarlo de nuevo; para ello se sujetaba de las cobijas en la cama. Con los ojos tapados solo podía sentir, **—mmmmmnn—** gemía dentro de los ricos besos que experimentaba.

Unas cálidas manos le quitaban los botones de su camisa y con gran ternura su sempai le toco sus sexys pectorales descendió sobre sus abdominales volviendo a subir hasta que sintió que le apretaba uno de sus pezones **–ahhh..mmmm** — gimió un poco. Una vez que emitió ese gemido, Souichi detuvo los besos para observar detenidamente el cuerpo que se encontraba debajo de él, tan expuesto, tan frágil y tan varonil, que lo encendía el sólo pensar lo que estaba por hacer. Todo lo excitaba enormemente, aunque no estaba muy seguro donde continuar, por lo que jalo un poco la camisa de su kohai, el cual simplemente coopero levantándose para permitir que le fuera retirada. Las manos de Morinaga se movieron hacia los botones de Souichi y éste simplemente le sujeto con un poco de fuerza las manos y las retiró de su camisa, se acercó al oído de Morinaga y dijo:

— **Déjame hacerlo a mí, te demostrare que si puedo. —** Provocando ese susurro que la piel de Morinaga se erizara.

El contacto cesó mientras Sempai se retiraba su ropa con gran impaciencia, se levantó ligeramente y se despojó de sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior. La seguridad mental que le traía su ropa ya no era un obstáculo pues los ojos de Morinaga estaban cubiertos y le permitían por completo dominar la situación. Sin dejar que su Kohai estuviera solo mucho tiempo, volvió casi inmediatamente para tocar su piel y con su boca empezó a lamer sus pezones mientras desabrochaba los pantalones liberando la erección de Morinaga, que salto de entre sus ropas casi al instante.

 **— Levanta un poco la cadera. —** Le dijo para retirar por completo sus pantalones y su ropa interior, a lo que Morinaga se limitó a cumplir sin decir ninguna palabra.

Una vez completamente desnudos sus ardientes pieles se tocaban entre sí, podía sentir el cuerpo de Souichi de una manera en la que jamás creyó posible, ya que al limitar su vista los otros sentidos se agudizaban notando el calor. Cada una de las partes que eran tocadas desde sus pezones con la lengua, los ligeros rozones con los dientes que le daban y hasta las caderas que encima de él no podían evitar moverse.

 **— Súbete bien. —** Le dijo a Morinaga a lo cual se acomodó hasta casi topar con la cabecera la cama.

Fue entonces que Souichi se subió, abriendo las piernas de Tetsuhiro y se colocó en medio. La vista que tenía de su kohai lo hacía sonrojarse por completo, no tenía idea de que hacer después, hasta que su deseo lo empujó hacia el miembro totalmente duro de Morinaga y comenzó a frotarlo **–ahhh mgmmm—** obtuvo como respuesta a ese acto. Tomo el lubricante, lo vertió en uno de sus dedos y levantó las rodillas de Morinaga para poder ver su entrada e introdujo su dedo un poco mientras seguía frotando suavemente la erección de su kohai en sus manos.

A pesar de la resistencia que tenía de Morinaga, se atrevió a empezar movimientos suaves con su dedo intentando buscar su punto dulce para hacer lo que siempre Tetsuhiro hacía con él mismo.

Tetsuhiro no le agradaba la sensación que percibía de ese dedo adentrándose en él, pero no se quejaba puesto que sabía que debía relajarse, sin embargo, sus nervios lo traicionaron cuando sempai introdujo un segundo dedo, ya que Souichi decidió meterlo, a razón de que con uno solo no conseguía encontrar la próstata de Morinaga.

 **— ahhh …detente por favor, me duele. —** Le había dicho Morinaga en una voz un poco suplicante.

En seguida Souichi se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo las cosas demasiado rápido y recordó su primera vez, fue así que reanudo los besos pero no soltó el agarre del miembro de Tetsuhiro para volver a relajarlo y encender su deseo. Luego procedió a deslizar muy despacio un dedo con más lubricante en él, una vez adentro empezó a moverlo mientras subía y bajaba apresuradamente la mano por el eje de Morinaga, **—ahhh ….mmmmgggh. —** los gemidos se hacían cada vez más intensos. Entonces agarro aún más lubricante e introdujo dos dedos, ahora entraban con suma facilidad a causa de toda la excitación en la que estaba.

El cuerpo de su kohai se movía con rítmicos movimientos pues estaba muy cerca del orgasmo, al percibir eso Souichi cambió el regularidad del movimiento en su mano e hizo más lentas las sacudidas, pero sus dedos adentro eran los que buscaban afanosamente que Morinaga se corriera, hasta que de pronto **–mmmmnnnnggg—** el cuerpo de Tetsuhiro tembló junto con el gemido. Una vez descubierto su punto dulce insertó tres dedos y lo toco suave pero firmemente, aumentando la velocidad de una manera vertiginosa.

 **—ahhh…ahhh…si…mmmm—** Escuchaba de su amado.

En esos momentos Souichi comprendía que por ser la primera vez era necesario que se corriera primero para que permaneciera totalmente relajado, de lo contrario no lo dejaría entrar, o sería una experiencia muy dolorosa para su compañero. Así que teniéndolo totalmente dominado masajeo su miembro de nuevo con rapidez y al mismo tiempo presionó su punto dulce un poco más y sin poder contenerse Tetsuhiro estallo en su mano.

 **— Sempai… sempai…yo…ahhhgmmmm.**

La visión era simplemente tan excitante para Souichi que casi podía correrse con solo ver a Morinaga totalmente desecho de placer en la cama, con saliva saliendo de su boca totalmente descompuesto y agitado por su reciente orgasmo. Sin poder contenerse tomó su propio miembro y lo introdujo poco a poco en la entrada de Tetsuhiro con una escasa dificultad pero sin causarle dolor. Una vez entrando apretó las sabanas con las manos fuertemente pues sus ganas de correrse eran increíblemente grandes, mientras su amado se agitaba un poco al recibirlo, hasta que al tenerlo totalmente dentro, suplico:

 **— Sempai… dame un beso… por favor.**

A esto no obtuvo ninguna respuesta verbal, sino simplemente los suaves labios de su sempai, mientras el delicado vaivén comenzó. Morinaga estaba prácticamente derritiéndose en los brazos de su amor, no tenía ningún control sobre su persona, pero ahora que estaba recibiéndolo, una necesidad imperiosa de unirse por completo dominaba su interior, necesitaba verlo:

 **— mmm…quiero verte…necesito verte… Souichi.**

Una de las manos de sempai le quito el antifaz y al fin pudo ver su hermosa mirada. La calidez en los ojos, el amor y la locura del deseo se hacían cada vez más fuertes. El miembro de Morinaga despertaba por segunda vez en respuesta a las estocadas sobre su punto dulce.

El pobre Souichi estaba en el límite de su excitación, en momentos se detenía por completo, ya que si seguía sin lugar a dudas se correría de inmediato, su orgullo era muy grande y anhelaba entregar el mismo placer que siempre recibía.

 **— Tocame… ahhh … besame ….mmmm… así me correré.** — Le dijo con dificultad mientras estaba detenido su sempai, sin pensarlo dos veces bajo una de sus manos, sujeto el miembro duro de Morinaga y comenzó a frotarlo con velocidad. Cuando se dirigió a sus labios, él mismo sintió que ya no tardaría mucho en llegar, su mente estaba enfocada en su amante y en la culminación que era inminente. Afortunadamente para Souichi sus envestidas llegaron justo al lugar indicado llevando a Morinaga al completo éxtasis arrastrándolo junto con él a su frenesí de pasión.

Posteriormente a su orgasmo, el cansancio los venció pero no sin antes escuchar esas lindas palabras:

 **— Te amo tanto Souichi—** a lo que recibió inmediatamente la contestación.

 **— ¿ Yo ..también te amo Tetsuhiro—**

Souichi acomodó su cabeza en el brazo de Morinaga y finalmente se durmió abrazado a esa persona que había hecho suya por completo.


	5. Amor y confusión

**Capítulo 5: Amor y Confusión**

Eran las cinco de la mañana y Souichi abría los ojos en una habitación que no era la suya, se encontraba recargado sobre un atractivo pectoral masculino. Levantó un poco su rostro, miró el más pacífico y tierno semblante que jamás se imaginó. Por primera vez, sentía una paz interior que no creía posible, era una emoción en su corazón muy extraña, un cosquilleo como de excitación pero con armonía en su cuerpo sin la desesperación que da el deseo sexual. Se apartó para alistarse puesto que tenía muchas cosas pendientes por terminar sobre sus investigaciones. Se ducho, comió algo que se encontró en el refrigerador, preparó un café y se disponía a trabajar con su laptop en la sala, hasta que recordó al pobre de Morinaga, el cual seguro no se podría mover por sí mismo después de todo lo ocurrido por la noche. Ahora se sentía sumamente responsable e incluso se sonrojaba de recordar los momentos en los que escuchaba sus gemidos de placer, la forma tan pasional en la que lo había hecho suyo, estaba seguro que no despertaría en un rato, pero necesitaba estar ahí para atenderlo por lo menos un poco. Recordó el dolor al que fue sometido las primeras veces y era evidente que Tetsuhiro lo sentiría de igual forma, así que llevó agua, café y las pastillas para el dolor hasta la habitación; se metió en la cama con su laptop, justo ahí se puso a trabajar, mirando de vez en cuando la adorable faz que dormía apaciblemente junto a él.

Empezaba a ser algo tarde para Souichi aunque apenas eran las ocho de la mañana, sin embargo, debía llevar sus datos con el profesor para revisión y cuanto antes finalizar su proyecto, ya que era indispensable entregarlo para ver si lograba formar parte de una "expo científica".

Se quedó algunos instantes con su mochila en la entrada del departamento pensando en si debía evitar la confrontación o hacerse cargo de su kohai, lo pensó un poco y decidió ir con él. Morinaga aún roncaba por lo que Sempai fue forzado a moverlo:

 **—** **Morinaga… despierta. —** Lo hizo con ternura, pero al no obtener respuesta, lo sacudió con más ahínco.

 **–** **Ya me voy idiota, tengo que ir con el profesor Fukushima. —** Entonces Morinaga al fin abrió sus bellos ojos, lo miro con sueño y contestó:

 **—** **Ahhhh (bostezaba)…disculpa, enseguida te preparo tu desayuno. —** Al sentarse en la cama su cadera le dolió.

Al ver ese gesto de incomodidad en Tetsuhiro la cara de sempai se sonrojo completamente, ya que por lo visto Morinaga no recordaba todavía lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, o si quiera el día anterior. Por tantos años de conocerlo sabía lo soñador que era, lo incrédulo e inseguro que resultaba ser su amado novio. No pudo evitar pensar:

" _si… oh…no lo creo tampoco… él …es …mi…novio…waaaa, y yo se lo pedí…delante de toda la maldita escuela… incluso lo bese…¡Demonios en que estaba pensando!"_

Lo del sexo claro que no lo olvidaba, si bien, estaba apenado por el hecho, no lo evaluaba como algo vergonzoso, lo juzgaba por algo íntimo en la privacidad de su departamento, asimismo lo disfruto terriblemente y él fue quien dominó, enalteciendo su orgullo masculino, pero lo anterior lo había olvidado por completo, ahora qué haría en la escuela.

Al bajar los pies de la cama Morinaga todavía no dirigía la mirada a su apenado sempai, el cual apenas estaba reflexionando sobre lo de ser novios. Su apacible sensación de relajación y ensoñación al despertar, después de lo que él todavía imaginaba como un dulce sueño, a razón de que su mente se negaba a creer la realidad, por mostrarse tan increíble, más aún con Souichi totalmente vestido y siendo un tirano al ir a despertarlo con sus palabras adustas. Pero al poner un pie en el suelo, la realidad topo con su cabeza, era para su sorpresa la fantasiosa, la increíble, la más extraña, algo de lo que ni en sus más recónditos deseos creyó posible. Souichi se lo había hecho duro, rápido, lento, lo había hecho correrse como nunca, había visto las estrellas y regresado. No solo eso ocurrió, acababa de recordar algo incluso más extraño que todo eso, la declaración pública de su amor por él. Seguía sin creerlo, pero el dolor en su trasero y espalda lo forzaron a voltear mirar a su Sempai que estaba de pie junto a él sin decir absolutamente nada, al mirarlo totalmente rojo y con los nervios reflejados en su mirada, supo al fin que todo eso era real. Deseaba mantener su suficiencia y creyó poder parase para acompañar a Souichi a la escuela, desnudo como estaba se envolvió en la sabana, a pesar de los ruegos de su cuerpo se puso de pie e intentó dar un paso, para dirigirse al baño.

Souichi seguía en Shock por lo que recién recordó, no obstante reaccionó justo a tiempo para atajar la inminente caía de Morinaga y lo sujeto con dificultad entre sus brazos que no eran aptos para cargar a su adorado, pero si para ayudarlo un poco y devolverlo a la cama. Sin decir nada por toda la pena que lo dominaba, tomo el agua y las pastillas para el dolor entregándoselas, mirando ambos sus mutuos sonrojos. Souichi respiró hondo y a pesar de su vergüenza dijo:

 **—** **Tómalas son para el dolor y te ayudare a llegar al baño, lo deje preparado para ti, te aseguro que después podrás moverte. Cuando te alistes alcánzame en la escuela yo debo irme ya.**

Morinaga sin responder tomo dos pastillas, esperó a que Souichi se acercara y se sujetó de él para caminar. A pesar de que al caminar se le cayó la sabana que lo cubría, su sempai continuó ayudándolo hasta llegar al baño, en un segundo apenas perceptible miró su rostro observando su mirada algo lujuriosa, al ver hacia abajo se percató de su incipiente erección, se habría aprovechado de no estar tan adolorido y endeble. Al llegar al baño lo ayudó a entrar a la tina, una vez hecho esto finalmente escapó sin decir nada más, lleno de vergüenza y un poco de deseo.

El pobre de Moringa se quedó en la tina con la mirada estupefacta, seguía repasando los hechos ocurridos el día anterior, ni le importo la salida abrupta de Souichi, todo su cuerpo estaba en un estado sumamente extraño. Por un lado percibía dolor en su cadera, también una picazón en su entrada, a su vez estaban sus sentimientos de tranquilidad y una profunda estabilidad que jamás en toda su vida pudo obtener. Al pasar un agradable rato en la bañera lo hizo desentumirse por completo, a su vez el efecto de los analgésicos ya presentaba su acción por completo. De modo que se levantó a concluir su baño y asearse como era debido a lo que su sorpresa lo hizo gritar:

 **—** **waaaaaaaa... Sempai… termino dentro de mí.—** no podía creer que sentía tal incomodidad a lo que se sonrojo sin enojarse, por fin se dio cuenta lo extraño y desagradable que es algo así. _"No volveré a hacer algo así sin tu permiso_ " pensó en ese instante.

Mientras tanto sempai llegaba a la escuela repasando las cosas que ocurrirían a razón de su declaración pública, pero era más su urgencia por entregar su proyecto, de modo que subió, buscó al profesor que lo recibió de manera común.

 **—** **Buenos días Tatsumi-san.**

 **—** **Aquí le traigo el proyecto finalizado, con los resultados incluidos. —** respondió Souichi.

 **—** **Muy bien hecho…mmm… como siempre veo que está perfecto, yo les avisaré en cuanto me digan si participarán en la expo. Pero estoy seguro de que así será. —** Le respondió mientras revisaba el archivo el profesor Fukushima.

Justo antes de retirarse Fukushima expresó también:

 **—** **Por cierto Tatsumi-san, muchas felicidades por tu relación, siempre pensé que te quedarías muy sólo, pues así es nuestra profesión, sin embargo, lograste combinar tu más grande sueño con el amor y lo mejor es que ambos comparten ese mismo sueño.**

Souichi no podía decir nada, se había quedado congelado y totalmente sonrojado. Esas palabras de aliento eran reales, todo sin duda verdad, compartían el mismo sueño, sin embargo lo que le había dicho lo abochornaba, así que asintió un poco y salió sin decir más. No podía creer que aceptaran su relación con otro hombre, ahora todos estaban al tanto que era gay, el más homofóbico de la escuela era gay, gay, gay. Llegó apresuradamente al laboratorio reflexionando eso

 _"_ _Maldito Morinaga donde demonios estas, deberías estar aquí para dar la cara en vez de mí. Porque demonios hice eso, no …"_

 _A_ l pensar en eso recordó bastantes cosas que le evocaron la razón por la que lo había hecho, no obstante se maldijo a si mismo pues actuó muy impulsivamente en vez de buscar otra salida. Aunque le llego a la cabeza la mirada de Morinaga que incluso no esperaba, ni quería forzar esa declaración pública:

 _"_ _Mi declaración lo hizo tan feliz, en todo el tiempo que tengo de conocerlo no le vi tal mirada de felicidad, luego él y yo…su rostro mientras lo penetraba era…tan …"_

Debía omitir esos pensamientos pues noto su entre pierna pidiendo atención. Volvió a sus investigaciones mientras esperaba el arribo de su kohai, que seguro no tardaría en llegar.

Un mes había pasado casi volando y muchas cosas habían cambiado durante ese tiempo, se habían mudado juntos al cuarto de Morinaga, el otro cuarto estaba ahí para guardar las cosas que no usaban o que les estorbaban, aunque también de vez en cuando Souichi todavía le gustaba tener su espacio, sobre todo cuando se molestaba con su querido Tetsuhiro por ser un idiota demasiado efusivo; sin embargo, la mayoría de las veces sentía mucha culpa por tratarlo mal y terminaba volviendo a su habitación compartida, siempre y cuando ya estuviera dormido, para poder descansar a gusto pero acompañado por el amor de su vida. Morinaga sabía de esto y procuraba hacerse el dormido para que llegara Souichi y se acurrucara junto a él. En contadas ocasiones se aventuró a decirle:

 **—** **Discúlpame vida mía, no quise hacerte enfadar que bueno que regresaste, te extrañaba.**

Para abrazarlo con ternura y no dejarlo escapar de nuevo de su cama.

Al fin a ellos les llego la cotidianidad, se levantaban a desayunar, como siempre Tetsuhiro cocinaba cualquiera de las comidas del día. Sempai era en parte igual que siempre un poco frío y malagradecido, seguía sin soportar los arrumacos que llegaban en todo momento, así que lo golpeaba abiertamente, aunque ahora los otros ayudantes lo hacían sentir culpable de maltratar a su novio. Se metían en su relación, pues era del dominio público.

Regañado no únicamente por sus propios kohais, sino también por Yuichi y sus asistentes, cosa que lo fastidiaba y más se desquitaba con el lindo Tetsuhiro, sin embargo lo aguantaba más puesto que las cosas también cambiaron para su beneficio. Souichi ahora se notaba un poco más tratable y de vez en cuando recibía afecto y expresaba las frases de "También te quiero" "También te amo", en la habitación después del sexo; si bien, no lo hacían con tanta frecuencia como lo hubiera deseado Morinaga. De igual manera, la timidez de su sempai persistía y a pesar de que le gustaba el sexo, nunca le pediría tal cosa, el sexo no era algo de lo que hablaran. No importaba mucho todo eso, disfrutaba suficiente con lo que recibía, ya que se le había declarado públicamente y le había revelado sus sentimientos. Aunque su amado siguiera siendo insensible en su trato y no buscara de ninguna forma mejorar, ni afianzar su relación no requería nada, se conformaría hasta el fin de los tiempos con eso poco que obtenía, o por lo menos eso pensaba.

Durante este tiempo Morinaga logró graduarse y el trabajo de la Farmacéutica "S" lo pidió para la sede de Nagoya, de modo que todo le estaba saliendo genial.

Souichi si había sido invitado a una semana en Tokio, donde residiría la exposición de diferentes científicos de alrededor del mundo, sobre avances en agricultura. Morinaga como no estudiaba ya en la universidad, por ende no había sido invitado, no obstante, aunque lo deseara no podía asistir pues tenía que permanecer en Nagoya porque acababa de ser contratado por la Farmacéutica "S". Tatsumi estaba completamente obligado a asistir a pesar de tener una de sus investigaciones a medias y el profesor Fukushima lo sabía, así que prácticamente lo obligo a confirmar su asistencia, a razón de que a Souichi no le gusta salir de su amado laboratorio, aun cuando su propio trabajo estuviera en la expo.

La estancia sería de dos semanas y la universidad les había reservado un hotel para su estadía en aquel lugar. A todo esto Morinaga le había hecho un berrinche a su sempai por su larga ausencia en Nagoya, no quería que se fuera tan lejos y mucho menos tanto tiempo, ahora sentía que le pertenecía por completo pues apenas tenían un mes de tener una relación real, incluso en la graduación de Morinaga, obligo a su sempai a tomarse una foto con él. A pesar de todo su asistencia fue inminente y partió a Tokio, sin tocarse el corazón.

Una vez en Tokio conoció a sus compañeros de la expo, un hombre maduro, de la misma estatura de Souichi, cabello corto negro, pero con bastantes canas y de Tokio. Su otro compañero era una voluptuosa mujer de EUA, ligeramente más alta que Souichi pero extrovertida, cabello rubio largo, ojos azules, sonrisa deslumbrante. Ellos eran sus contiguos en los stands, todo el día los veía y le platicaban sobre sus cosas, prácticamente lo obligaban a ir a comer con ellos. Curiosamente la mujer a pesar de ser muy hermosa, era mucho más inteligente que bella, sus investigaciones eran sobre la misma rama que las de Souichi y no dejaban de impresionarlo. Tenía una gran cercanía a ella debido a esas pláticas sobre las cosas que le resultaban de lo más increíbles. La hermosa y seductora mujer se llamaba Kathleen Smith, ella sintió un flechazo por el tirano desde que le fue presentado:

 **—** **Mi nombre es Okamura Sato y soy parte del comité organizador bienvenidos sean a esta expo, mi stand se encuentra en este lugar junto a ustedes, encantado de conocerlos, por favor cuiden de mí. —** Dijo al verlos llegar a sus stands

 **—** **Tatsumi Souichi, investigador de Nagoya. —** dijo fría y secamente.

 **—** **Kathleen Smith, llámenme sólo Katy, soy de USA, cuiden de mi por favor. —** dijo la chica con luz en los ojos sin dejar de perder de vista a Souichi.

Tatsumi no distinguió la mirada embelesada de Katy él simplemente estaba ocupado acomodando sus materiales para las demostraciones que tenía que dar y las explicaciones sobre su proyecto. La chica era también bastante hábil en su materia; concluyo la organización de su stand mucho antes que los hombres que tenía a los lados, tenía incluso panfletos preparados para no dar muchas explicaciones, en consecuencia hacer todo fácil y sencillo.

Katy al ver a Souichi luchando con su desorganización, ya que este tipo no podía ser diligente en nada que no fueran los experimentos, porque estaba muy acostumbrado a dejar el acomodo y organización de las cosas a sus kohais, se aproximó a él ayudando fácilmente con todo el desorden que contemplaba. Noto enseguida lo parecidas que eran las ramas de investigación, inclusive podrían ser complementarias, de modo que la fascinación creció, no exclusivamente en ella sino también en Souichi surgió algo extraño. Una vez que ocurrió esta simpatía entre ambos, Tatsumi no pudo evitar distinguir que la mujer era realmente seductora y le gusto un poco.

A pesar de hablar japonés muy bien, Katy era una chica liberal tal como había sido enseñada en su cultura, si algún hombre le atraía, sin dudarlo iba por él. Al conocer a un hombre atractivo e inteligente, sintió las ganas de hacerlo suyo, usaría todos los trucos con tal de hacerlo caer, no le vio anillo de boda alegrándose mucho pues significaba que era libre para ser conquistado. Seguramente era un ratón de biblioteca, mejor dicho de laboratorio. Casi todos los hombres que conocía no eran atractivos, o muy viejos o muy tontos, no obstante este hombre era sexy e inteligente. Seguramente tímido por estar tanto tiempo con sus experimentos recluido en un laboratorio. Todo esto lo hacía un mejor partido, porque significaba que no pensaría en aprovecharse de ella, el estar casi sin experiencias o sin experiencias amorosas, le daba más valor a Souichi como buen partido.


	6. Desamor

**Capítulo 6: Desamor**

Todos los días Morinaga llamaba a su adorado Tatsumi y charlaba con él sobre las cosas insignificantes de su día, también preguntaba por las cosas que Souichi hacía pero como siempre él era más reservado, no le contaba mucho, solo pocas cosas sobre los proyectos que podía ver en la expo, a pesar de hablar en el teléfono y escucharlo, ambos sentían un profundo vacío por la ausencia de su otra mitad. Tetsuhiro de ninguna forma sospechaba que a sempai le gustaba una mujer, ni que esa mujer estaba lanzándose sobre su amado, ya que nunca pudo escuchar nada que refiriera a ella.

Katy buscaba a Souichi para ir a desayunar comer y cenar, desafortunadamente para ella, jamás lograba estar a solas con él. Por las mañanas Tatsumi salía muy temprano desayunar, por alguna razón la cama era muy grande y fría; simplemente no podía dormir mucho. Luego se dirigía sin escalas a la expo, a pesar de que abría hasta las diez de la mañana él se presentaba desde las ocho para revisar los proyectos de los demás participantes, todo gracias al afán científico que corría por sus venas. La chica llegó a las ocho para tocar a la habitación de hotel en donde nadie le abrió la puerta. Así el primer día regreso a su habitación, por vergüenza no pregunto si había salido más temprano o estaba durmiendo cuando ella toco. Por las tardes y las noches ellos no estaban solos ya que siempre se les unía el señor Sato, para las comidas y las cenas, a pesar de las indirectas de Katy, ninguno de los dos científicos entendía ese tipo de insinuaciones, por su falta de experiencia en relaciones amorosas, como empedernidos y fanáticos de la ciencia. La chica no desistía a pesar de no poder tener tiempo a solas, buscaba usar todas sus armas femeninas, como vestimenta provocativa, que no le funcionaba mucho porque era obligatoria la bata con medidas estándares que cubría su cuerpo de cualquier agresión química o de miradas obscenas. Se quitaba la bata en los descansos pero solo lograba apenar a los dos caballeros que siempre la acompañaban, sin decirle nada, claro que la notaban como mujer radiante, puesto que no había una más linda en toda la expo, pero sus intentos vacíos por llamar la atención no eran escuchados por tipos como ellos, era muy atrevida y conseguía intimidar a Souichi. Sin embargo, no perdía las esperanzas, cambiaba de estrategias, por medio de indirectas intentaba insinuarse, pero seguía sin lograr nada, temía que si pedía sexo directamente fuera rechazada, no estaba segura de que Souichi le gustara o si era muy tímido se arriesgaba a que se le escapara. Con él nada era seguro, ya que también notaba sus momentos de soledad que reflejaba en su mirada, ¿quizá había alguien esperándolo en Nagoya? Al preguntarle por los problemas que aquejaban su corazón, le respondía:

 **—** **No es nada, presiento que olvide algo importante en Nagoya…me siento cansado. —** Expresó con un bostezo.

Al pasar un par de días Souichi empezó a notar cada vez más a Katy, ella se comportaba de manera extraña, lo veía con una mirada insistente que consideraba abochornante, pero mientras más tiempo transcurrió notó su seducción. Se tornaba desconocido ese tipo de mirar, de ninguna forma dulce y tierna como lo solía ver su novio. Lo sobresaliente de ello era la conjunción que se encontraba en aquella mujer, era lista, bonita, y se notaba interesada en él a pesar de su mal carácter. A ciencia cierta su mal carácter se había calmado desde que comenzó su relación, por ello era mucho más tratable con las demás personas, aquel demonio de la licenciatura de agricultura no aparecía más que cuando las cosas salían mal, o cuando lo presionaba Tetsuhiro a tener sexo o exageraba con los arrumacos. Todos estos acontecimientos facilitaron el encaprichamiento de Katy por Souichi.

Al llegar el sábado y domingo les informaron que la expo suspendía labores hasta el día hábil, para que visitaran la hermosa ciudad de Tokio. Morinaga sin dudarlo estaba listo para ir a visitar a su amado, pues todavía quedaba una semana para que concluyera la expo y este sentía que su ausencia era demasiada. Para su mala fortuna los kohais de Souichi tenían graves problemas en la investigación que les dejo a su cargo, le llamaron pidiendo asesoría a su sempai, pero no era realmente de ayuda lo que les decía por medios remotos, por esa razón se vio forzado a mandar a Tetsuhiro para resolver sus problemas, cosa que le tomo su preciado fin de semana.

Por su parte, Souichi al estar solo el fin de semana en Tokio, fue invitado por Sato para conocer la ciudad y se les anexo Katy sin dudarlo, hábilmente aprovecho ese par de días para realizar las insinuaciones más directas, lo tocaba, se sujetaba de su brazo, le sonreía coquetamente, además denotaba su gran inteligencia cuando las pláticas científicas llegaban, incluso demostraba su ingenio resolviendo un par de problemas que plantearon. Todos estos detalles fueron notados por Tatsumi, sintiendo poco a poco atracción por ella, por supuesto que nada comparado por lo que experimentaba con su apasionado amante, todo esto era como algo nuevo, alejado de lo que ya conocía en su relación, por ende llamativo a simple vista. Junto con esto se encontraba la curiosidad de Souichi por saber si de alguna forma era completamente gay, o si acaso los sentimientos que tenía por Tetsuhiro eran únicamente porque siempre había estado ahí y nadie más se le presentaba de esa forma amorosa. Todas esas dudas surgían en su cabeza confundiendo su corazón.

Mientras sempai estaba siendo cazado por una chica, Morinaga estaba deprimido por la ausencia de su novio, se metía aún más en su trabajo, no descansaba mucho, pues no podía dormir sin abrazar a su oso de peluche rubio. Salía lo antes posible de su apartamento para no tener que lidiar con la pesadumbre de su ausencia y procuraba quedarse hasta muy tarde en su trabajo para no volver a un departamento vacío. Sus superiores notaron su empeño en el trabajo, de igual forma su cambio de humor de sonriente y amigable, a triste y deprimido. No pudieron evitar llamarlo a la oficina en privado cuestionándole:

 **—** **¿Me llamaron? —** Preguntó Morinaga nervioso, pensado en que quizá había cometido algún error en el trabajo.

 **—** **Si adelante Morinaga, tome asiento por favor. —** decía el inspector de su área continuando: **— Lo mandamos llamar puesto que nos tiene algo preocupados, hemos notado que es el primero en llegar y el último en irse, además que lo observamos algo triste ¿Le ocurre algo?**

 **—…** **mmm… No deseaba molestar a nadie, es solo que mi pareja está en una convención en Tokio y no tengo nada que hacer al llegar a casa, además de que me gusta mi trabajo.**

 **—** **Mis superiores y yo consideramos que es un trabajador bastante eficiente, de hecho con su ritmo de trabajo actual ha adelantado bastante su trabajo, hemos podido notar su cansancio a través de esta última semana y decidimos darle un par de días de descanso, pagados por supuesto, vaya con su pareja y disfrute esos días, relájese y vuelva el lunes, con gusto lo estaremos esperando.**

 **—** **Woooaaaa ¿De verdad? ¡Muchísimas gracias! —** Respondió rebosante de alegría.

 **—** **No tiene que agradecer, simplemente avanzo mucho su trabajo y no queremos que se enferme de tanto trabajar. Adelante, a partir de mañana tendrá tres días de descanso, mas su fin de semana, esperamos que sea suficiente para que regrese con más ánimo el lunes.**

 **—** **Claro señor y gracias de nuevo. —** Decía Morinaga haciendo una reverencia.

Después de nueve días de ausencia de su adorado sempai tendría desde el miércoles para ir a verlo a Tokio. Esa tarde se apresuró a su departamento, agarro su maleta y tomo el primer vuelo, con tal de llegar por la noche para sorprender a su amado novio.

Esa misma noche se encontraban tomando copas en un bar, Souichi, Sato y Katy. Ella había bebido bastante, sin que le afectara mucho, pero fingía estar totalmente alcoholizada para pedir la necesaria asistencia de ser llevada a su habitación. Claro que Souichi, siendo un total caballero, se ofreció a llevarla y justo antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación, ella lo tomó del rostro y lo besó, primero sobre sus labios luego intentó meter su lengua a lo que Tatsumi se horrorizo y la alejo de inmediato:

 **—** **Lo siento mucho, no se trata de que no seas atractiva o no me gustes, simplemente sentí algo extraño al besarte.**

 **—** **Eres un tonto Souichi, como puedes decir eso, ¿acaso eres gay? O ¿tienes novia? —** decía Katy con molestia en su voz, pues noto el rechazo a su beso.

 **—** **No sé de donde sacas eso, pero lo que pasa es que sentí algo raro dentro de mí, esto no es sobre ser gay o no. —** respondió Tatsumi ligeramente molesto.

 **—** **¿Raro? Mira, quizá sea que te gusto, después de todo tenemos muchas cosas en común, ambos somos científicos y nuestro estudio es complementario. Conjuntamente no negarás que te sientes físicamente atraído por mí, lo note por cómo me miras.**

 **—** **Es que yo…—** Souichi se puso pálido sus ojos se abrieron completamente y miraban hacia atrás de Katy.

Morinaga no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, una atractiva mujer había besado a su novio; a pesar de la distancia estaba completamente seguro de lo que había visto, luego se habían separado y hablaban, pero eso ya no importaba, el caso era que su amado no le era fiel y se hallaba con otra persona, pero no cualquier persona, una sexy mujer. No tenía ninguna seguridad sobre lo que Souichi había realizado esos días mientras estaba en Tokio, muchos pensamientos tristes se apoderaron de él, sobre si tenían sexo, sobre si lo disfrutaba más con una mujer, o ¿acaso ya no lo amaba? Sintiendo la ira apoderarse de su cuerpo decidió confrontar lo más pronto posible su pena. No deseaba huir, esta vez no era un chiquillo al que habían despreciado tal como ocurrió con Masaki, ahora era un hombre que debía enfrentar sus temores. Caminó lentamente hasta donde hablaban, sin escuchar lo que decían todavía, quería ser visto.

" _Mírame Souichi, pretendo que sepas que me encuentro aquí, quiero que observes el desamor que me has traído, necesito que veas que me has roto por completo"_

Camino un poco más hasta que la discusión fue ignorada y la mirada de Souichi volvió hacia su novio.

 **—** **¿Cómo pudiste Tatsumi? Yo creía en ti, yo… yo… ¡TE ODIO! —** dijo Morinaga entre lágrimas intentó decir algo mas pero su garganta estaba cerrada por tanto llanto y sufrimiento.

Sus recuerdos más duros cobraban vida en su memoria, llegaban a él las imágenes de cuando Masaki le dijo, que jamás lo amo y solo fue el sustituto de su hermano. La preferencia que mostraron sus padres por su hermano al saber su orientación sexual, además del desprecio que recibió, no recordaba nada bueno sobre su vida a su mente llegaban los pensamientos oscuros, las memorias desventuradas de toda su amarga existencia.

Mientras Souichi cuando recibió el beso, entendió al fin qué era un beso sin amor, podía sentir atracción física, además de cierta forma ella lo interesaba de manera intelectual. En su juventud había besado a algunas chicas creyéndose enamorado, sin embargo, era el amor tierno, el fugaz, el que no dura, por ello no se comparaban los besos de cualquier persona con los de su actual pareja. Aparecían ahora las fracturas de su mente, desde su subconsciente hasta la realidad, desde aquellos tiernos años en los que nunca pretendió crear vínculos con nadie de forma duradera, por la pérdida de su madre a edad temprana. Había quedado con esa marca en su mente y en su corazón, no se permitía liberar su alma para entregar su afecto por completo, ni a su novio le había demostrado el amor dulce, el más cariñoso, excepto por esas veces en que desesperado recurrió sin pensar a métodos extremos "según él", como la declaración de amor y la de volverse novios.

No sintió realmente nada con ese beso de una mujer lista y atractiva, a pesar de haberle gustado, lo que significaba que no se trataba de ser gay, o sea de amar a un hombre o mujer; ni se trataba de encontrar a alguien inteligente y preparado, o que entendiera de su ambiente y carrera. Todo esto se trataba del amor, su corazón le pertenecía, aunque no lo aceptara por completo, únicamente a Morinaga Tetsuhiro, a nadie más. Sintió un gran pesar en su pecho al ver esa mirada de angustia, la tristeza en los ojos y el dolor a flor de piel en su querido novio. Fue entonces que todas sus dudas se disiparon al fin su corazón y su cerebro hicieron contacto directamente… pensó:

 _"_ _Al besarla sentí sus labios cálidos sobre los míos, era extraño, pero no desagradable; hasta que abrí los ojos y sentí una punzada en mi pecho, al final sentí asco, pues cuando trato de meter su lengua en mi boca el sabor no era para nada dulce, además de que no poseía esa ternura que siempre sentí con Morinaga"_

No obstante sólo pudo decir con voz temblorosa, aproximándose a Tetsuhiro:

 **—** **Morinaga, no es lo que parece déjame explicarte.**

Por su parte Tetsuhiro no dejaba de llorar, se dio la vuelta e intentó escapar de ese lugar. Perseguido por su amado lo alcanzo antes de que pudiera huir, sujeto su brazo:

 **—** **No te atrevas a tocarme maldito traidor. —** zafó su agarre con bastante fuerza sacudiendo a Souichi.

 **—** **NO TE MARCHES POR FAVOR…YO TE AMO SOLO A TI, lo siento mucho, déjame explicarte. —** decía gritando angustiado y con lágrimas en los ojos, haciendo una escena en el lobby del hotel donde estaba hospedado. No le importaba nada de las apariencias, sólo que no se fuera su novio.

La mirada de Morinaga era de furia, decepción y profunda tristeza. Al verlo besándose con una mujer pensaba que todo lo que vivieron fue falso, quizá solo una forma de matar el tiempo mientras Souichi se daba cuenta lo que realmente quería, o tal vez mientras encontraba a una chica con la cual formar una familia, por lo que pensó:

 _"_ _No entiendo para que me ilusionó tanto, dijo que me amaba, me pidió que fuera su novio y ahora descubro esto. Todo era mentira, era una vil mentira, no tengo idea lo que ya ha consumado con ella durante estos días, no tuvo el valor ni de mencionar que tenía una mujer por compañera, quizá estaba ocultándolo. No quiero estar aquí, no más, solo quiero alejarme lo más posible de todo y de todo el mundo"_.

 **—** **Por favor… ¡TETSUHIRO! —** dijo Tatsumi mientras Morinaga se daba la vuelta hacia la salida. Al escuchar su nombre de pila se detuvo, sin voltear. Entonces volvió a insistir: **—¿Estos años no valen por lo menos que me dejes hablar contigo**? — Su argumento fue suficientemente convincente, accediendo a ir a su habitación para hablar con privacidad, sin responder ni una sola palabra.


	7. ¿De verdad lo amas? demuéstralo

**Capítulo 7: ¿De verdad lo amas? Demuéstralo**

Una vez en la habitación, Souichi le explico que ella fue quien lo besó, además de que fue la única vez que ocurrió algo así y el definitivamente no hizo nada malo, no tenían ningún vínculo afectivo ni emocional, solo eran compañeros en la expo. A pesar de las múltiples explicaciones y repeticiones de lo mismo, la duda había sido sembrada en Morinaga, no tenía idea si era verdad lo que le explicaba. Tatsumi no era ningún mentiroso, pero varías veces Morinaga había descubierto que omitía cosas importantes que luego lo lastimaban profundamente. Recordaba aquella vez que regresó de Canada sin decirle que día con tal de evitar su efusiva bienvenida. De modo que no estaba seguro de que sus palabras omitieran cosas sobre lo que ocurrió con esa mujer y eso le dolía profundamente como para no perdonarlo.

 **—** **Por favor Tetsuhiro sabes que tú eres el único en mi vida, ¿te lo he demostrado no? —** Le expresó Souichi con lágrimas en los ojos.

 **—** **No sé qué hacer sempai, tú dices eso pero te vi claramente, no parecía desagradarte.** — Respondió Morinaga sin poder expresarle su despecho y preocupación.

 **—** **No quiero que te vayas de mi vida por algo tan insignificante como una persona que apenas conocí. —** Suplicó Tatsumi.

 **—** **Ella es mujer… Tatsumi siempre me dijiste que eras heterosexual… que hagas esto me rompe el corazón, pero sabía que pasaría tarde o temprano. —** Alegó con llanto y frustración, aunque las palabras que tenía en su cabeza prefirió guardarlas para sí mismo.

 **—** **Esto que demonios tiene que ver con eso, ya te lo había dicho ¿no? Estar contigo no se trata de que sea gay, sino que eres especial para mí, me conoces de años, sabes que no me interesan las relaciones sociales, ni con mujeres, ni mucho menos con hombres. A ella la conozco de un par de días y sólo salí… Solo nos hemos visto muy poco en la expo y durante las horas de comida. —** Corrigió pues noto la frase tonta que estaba por decir.

 **—** **¿Salieron? Si fuera verdad lo que me dices por lo menos hubieras mencionado su existencia, se nota que llevan viéndose el mayor tiempo posible, tu no permites que nadie se te acerque como ella lo hizo a menos que se ganaran tu afecto. Dímelo ahora Tatsumi, ten el valor, reconoce que te gusta, que la besaste y que ya no me amas, seguro estás conmigo por mero compromiso. —** Le remarcó con rencor y frustración.

 **—** **Lo siento mucho… Tetsuhiro lo reconozco, es verdad que me gusto en un principio, sentí curiosidad sobre lo que sería besar a una mujer como ella, pero cuando ocurrió no sentí nada. Nunca llegamos más allá de lo que viste… discúlpame…por favor… no quiero estar sin ti…perdóname no sé qué más hacer para convencerte. —** Suplicó lastimeramente Souichi.

 **—** **Está bien … pero bajo un par de condiciones, no me iré de tu lado, pero necesito espacio hasta que me sienta mejor, necesito pensar las cosas. —** Requería tiempo para pensar lo que había ocurrido, no sabía realmente que pasaba por su cabeza y su cuerpo.

Esa noche se quedó en el mismo hotel que Souichi pero pidió una habitación para estar lejos de él, al día siguiente sin despedirse se marchó para Nagoya y quedarse nuevamente sólo en el departamento, Souichi no lo siguió pues sabía que le había pedido espacio, pensaba que como siempre todo sería igual cuando el regresara de Tokio.

El encuentro de Souichi con Katy fue algo incómodo, ese día Tatsumi llegó tarde a la expo pues se estaba bastante desvelado por la discusión con Morinaga, no pudo dormir, tenía los ojos hinchados, aun así se presentó pues era su deber. Al verla prefirió ignorar su presencia, no obstante ella se dio cuenta de todo al fin. Unió los puntos sintiéndose bastante apenada por causarle tanto problema hablo:

 **—** **¿Te dejo tu novio? —** Le preguntó en el descanso, rompiendo el hielo que se notaba desde que Sato los llevo a comer. El pobre tipo con ojeras y ojos hinchados sin dirigir su mirada hacia nadie respondió secamente:

 **—** **No.**

 **—** **Discúlpame Souichi yo nunca pretendí hacerte ningún mal, resulta que tú me gustas, pero ahora veo que sólo te he hecho sufrir bastante, no pensé que tuvieras alguna relación, o que fueras gay. Además jamás mencionaste a tu pareja, ni que llegaría a buscarte ese día, pero si cambias de opinión te dejo mi número.**

 **—** **Maldición porque tienes que seguir hablando de eso, realmente no soy gay, sin embargo no me atraes y ese hombre es lo más importante que hay en mi vida, no sé cómo llego a mi corazón ese homo-baka.**

 **—** **Entiendo…eso creo…**

Un par de días después al volver a Nagoya era de tarde y desempacaba viendo que el apartamento volvió a dos habitaciones separadas, sus cosas y las de Morinaga estaban de vuelta en su antiguo sitio. Esa misma noche regresando de trabajar su pareja sin decir la frase que le repetía desde que vivían juntos "Estoy en casa" (tadaima en japonés), le pareció extraño pero no le tomo importancia.

 **—** **ah… Tatsumi…ya llegaste. —** dijo con total desgano Morinaga, viéndolo sentado en el sofá.

 **—** **Si justo por la tarde. —** contesto sin darle importancia, excepto por la forma en la que lo nombro por su apellido, noto sin duda que estaba molesto con él, pero no dijo más y pensó: _"ya se contentará, seguro cuando tenga ganas de tener sexo lo tendré suplicando encima de mí"_

El pasar de los días se convirtió en algo pesado para Souichi, las reglas del juego habían cambiado totalmente, los mimos excesivos cesaron totalmente. Peticiones absolutamente justas pero radicalmente raras viniendo del sobre protector Morinaga:

"Tatsumi agradecería que limpies lo que ensucias"

"Tatsumi no soy tu criada para lavar tu ropa, sería excelente que mantengas limpio nuestro apartamento"

"Si yo preparo la comida tú debes lavar los platos y servir"

Souichi aceptaba eso a pesar de su renuencia a realizar cualquier tipo de quehacer, más notaba el desinterés de Morinaga en consentirlo como siempre.

Al acostarse a dormir simplemente le decía buenas noches, cerrando la puerta de su habitación. Al levantarse preparaba el desayuno, lo comía y se retiraba. A veces cuando Souichi no estaba despierto comía solo, sin avisarle del desayuno ni de su partida.

Souichi nunca había cultivado su relación, siempre se había dejado amar por ese hombre tan cariñoso, pero ahora después de lo que ocurrió, ya no recibía esas atenciones a las que estaba acostumbrado tanto, ni el beso de despedida. Morinaga, aunque pocas veces podía, prefería masturbarse en la ducha con tal de no sentir deseo sexual por su novio, ni ser escuchado, de ahí en fuera su trato seguía siendo amable, pero sin apapachos extras, sin palabras lindas, sin ningún arrumaco evadiendo su mirada. ¿Acaso lo merecía?

Ahora extrañaba tantas cosas de su novio, sus caricias, el sexo, las miradas dulces, no entendía porque alguien que le perdonaba todo, no era capaz de creerle que no tuvo nada que ver con esa mujer, según decía creerle, pero haberle pedido espacio aún sin terminar su relación, lo obligaba a pensar en cómo recuperar todo eso que había perdido por una tontería, por la simple curiosidad de ver si el mismo tenía esa química con otra persona, más aún con una mujer ya que siempre se dijo a sí mismo que era heterosexual y en el pasado pensaba muy en el fondo que algún día tendría hijos, cosa que con Morinaga no ocurría nunca. Esas cosas ya no le importaban más, ahora todo tenía un aspecto diferente, su felicidad era al lado de ese hombre, se había propuesto ganar su confianza y recuperar su amor, el cual creía perdido.

No tenía idea de dónde empezar, ni idea de que hacer o que decir para cambiar las cosas, así que primero pensó en su linda hermanita para recibir un consejo, pero cayó en la cuenta de que era muy joven para poder aconsejarlo, luego en su tía Matsuda, pero no se sentía cómodo hablando de cosas privadas de Morinaga y él. Por más que pensaba no tenía ni idea de con quién podría charlar, hasta que a su mente llego el nombre de Isogai, que ya una vez lo había aconsejado de una manera buena y directa.

El amor de Morinaga no estaba de hecho perdido, simplemente tenía heridas en su corazón, las antiguas cicatrices cobraban vida, ahora pensaba que tarde o temprano sería abandonado. Lo que Masaki le había hecho, le traía secuelas, no deseaba ser abandonado ni volver a pensar que solo era un sustituto de alguien más. Ahora ese alguien podía ser alguna mujer, se sentía totalmente impotente contra cualquiera de ellas, no podía competir por el amor si él no podía ofrecer aquello que una mujer podría darle a su querido sempai, ¿hijos…quizá? ¿Era el sexo? De lo que ahora estaba seguro era que su novio no estaba satisfecho con su relación. Esto tendría un fin, no sería por siempre como anhelaba, ya no deseaba entregar más su corazón, prefería esperar a que el amor muriera poco a poco por la falta de afecto, deseaba acostumbrarse a perderlo lentamente, no tenía en sus planes terminar con él, pero esperaba que su amor se muriera al ya no poner de su parte, ni entregar su corazón en todas las actividades que realizaba con Souichi. Siempre supo que todo lo que refería al amor tenía que hacerlo él, nunca recibió iniciativa para nada excepto en contadas ocasiones, pero bien sabía que si se rendía, las cosas se marchitarían lentamente, por ello su corazón tendría tiempo de sanar y hasta posiblemente verlo como un amigo.

Los días se convertían en semanas que conforme pasaban Souichi acrecentaba su preocupación _"quizá ya no me ama"_ Pensaba una y otra vez.

Ahora daba vueltas en el departamento sin realmente estar seguro de llamar a Isogai, no quería que ese tipo supiera de sus problemas, de la gran impotencia que sentía al recibir ese trato tan frío por parte de su novio Tetsuhiro. Pensaba, reflexionaba y le daba vueltas al asunto, para ver si era indispensable un consejo de alguien, se enfocaba en todas las personas de su confianza que conocía, como su hermano, el profesor Fukushima entre otras pocas, resultando al fin de tantas vueltas, que realmente Isogai Taichirou era la persona con la que se sentiría más cómodo hablando de ello; a pesar del precio que seguro pagaría **"** _oh no, seguro serán muchos días de karaoke, pero valdrán la pena si todo vuelve a la normalidad"_ pensaba Souichi.

 **—** **Moshi-moshi** (en japonés ¿hola?¿diga?) **Isogai Taichirou—** contesto

 **—** **Yo…quería—** respondió muy inseguro.

 **—** **¡Ah! Souichi cuanto tiempo, ocurre algo malo entre tú y kohai ¿no?—**

 **—** **mmm…Si…—**

 **—** **Vamos, para que me llames debe ser algo importante, por qué no me cuentas, ¿acaso se fue?**

 **—** **No… seguimos viviendo juntos…pero…—** No podía más con esa sensación en su pecho, lo aplastó irremediablemente y se soltó a llorar sin poder detenerse.

Isogai no podía creer lo que escuchaba cuando al fin pudo hablar y le contó lo menos detallado posible toda su situación. A grandes rasgos le contó eran novios, que en una convención conoció a una mujer la cual lo besó, reconoció que le gustaba pero evidentemente no le atrajo después de ese beso. Explicó sentía que perdía a Tetsuhiro, estaba realmente desesperado, no sabía qué hacer. Taichirou al escuchar todo eso, en primer lugar le explicó que realizar quehaceres era normal, no debería abusar de su pareja en esa cuestión. También le preguntó:

 **—** **¿Souichi tú lo amas?—**

 **—** **Sí. —** respondió tímidamente.

 **—** **Ahora dime ¿por qué lo amas? Dame varias razones.**

Tatsumi realmente no sabía ciertamente lo que era el amor, ni tenía si quiera idea en pensar una forma de construir una relación de pareja, la única vez donde le dijeron que su sentir era amor, fue cuando Morinaga se despidió y ese dolor era la pérdida del amor según le dijo su tía Matsuda. Esa vez y esta tenían en común que no deseaba perderlo. Entonces…¿Por qué razón amaba a Morinaga?

 **—** **No respondes, mmm… debes estar confundido por mi pregunta, a lo que me refiero es que me digas ¿por qué te agrada estar con él? ¿Qué cosa necesitas que ya no te proporciona? —** Isogai estaba presionando a Souichi a que él mismo descubriera lo que tenía que hacer.

Entonces Souichi al fin expresó:

 **—** **Desde que lo conozco siempre ha estado molestándome, pues todo el tiempo quería estar conmigo. Una vez que vivimos juntos se volvió más insoportable, siempre abusando de mi confianza para cosas inapropiadas, demasiado afectuoso, pero en el fondo me gustaba, su ternura en cada beso, sus abrazos que le rechazaba por vergüenza, sus tiernos toques sobre mi piel. Cuando acepte que lo amaba le permitía más de esas cosas casi sin apartarlo, sólo cuando necesitaba mi espacio, en pocas palabras me adapté a él, es como el aire para mí. Ahora todo ha cambiado ya no me toca, ni me abraza, ni si quiera me mira, lo extraño tanto a pesar de que está conmigo, no… puedo más… con es…—** las palabras se atoraban en su garganta sin poder decir nada más.

 **—** **Calma Souichi, lo que ocurre es que Morinaga cargaba con toda la responsabilidad en la relación, al dejar de hacer todo por su vínculo, notaste al fin su ausencia. En este momento te corresponde a ti esa responsabilidad de hacer que funcione, si es lo que realmente deseas deberías hacerlo, ya que los noviazgos mueren por abandono.**

 **—** **¿Qué… debo hacer entonces?—**

Brevemente Isogai le contó algunas de las cosas simples que hacen que una relación funcione, exponiendo que uno de los puntos más importantes era cuidar los detalles sencillos y espontáneos. Hablo un poco sobre las caricias, intimidad y que una vez que lo intentará confrontar abriera la comunicación sin guardarse nada:

 **—** **Comunicación es lo más importante. —** dijo Isogai

 **—** **Pero dime ¿con que cosa empiezo?—**

 **—** **Mira lo que primero debes hacer es…**

En esa medida, Souichi no tuvo más remedio que poner en práctica todo lo que le sugirió Taichirou, todo con tal de recuperar a su Tetsuhiro, a pesar de que consideraba todo eso como absurdas tonterías que lo harían ser un homo-baka.

Ese mismo día, por la tarde al llegar Morinaga, Souichi lo escucho arribar, apretó sus puños decidiendo actuar. Lo primero que hizo fue llegar a la entrada y saludarlo efusivamente.

 **—** **Bienvenido a casa Tetsuhiro—** Lo abrazó sintiéndose como un robot estando totalmente sonrojado.

 **—** **Es.. Estoy en casa Tatsumi—** Hablaba sin poder creerlo que ocurría, pero sin devolver el abrazo sólo toco sus brazos, tal como hacía antiguamente Souichi cuando él lo abrazaba.

Lo soltó, se dirigió a la cocina, y preguntó:

 **—** **¿No deseas comer? Le pedí a Matsuda que me ayudara, así que me gustaría que comiéramos y viéramos un documental. —** Decía Souichi casi mordiéndose los labios lleno de nervios.

 _"_ _Maldito Isogai, más vale que funcione yo no debería estar ofreciendo estas cosas tan absurdas. Debo aguantar"._ Pensó para sí mismo.

Por su parte Morinaga padecía una sensación extraña, por un lado estaba su tristeza e inseguridad sobre su relación, pero por el otro lado estaba:

 _"_ _Souichi está siendo amable, muy amable ¿será que de verdad le interesa nuestra relación? No creo, debe ser que ya no soy el "amo de casa" o quiere pedir algún favor, o quizá es por su sentido de culpa. No debo hacerme ilusiones"_

Una vez terminada la cena seguían viendo el documental en el sofá cuando Tetsuhiro sintió el leve toqué de Souichi acariciar su mano, ese ligero rose le trajo un escalofrío que lo hizo levantarse de inmediato:

 **—** **Se… sempai me muero de sueño voy a dormir.**

Souichi no podía creerlo, Morinaga lo había llamado sempai, estaba muy nervioso por un poco de contacto, su mirada delataba su necesidad afectiva y sexual. Dejo de sentir la sensación de presión en su pecho, ahora sabía que podía arreglar las cosas. Su gran problema se transformaba en un reto, Tetsuhiro caería en sus manos, lo obligaría a rendirse ante él, suplicaría de amor. Todo gracias a las instrucciones de Isogai que seguiría sin dudarlo más, no importa lo vergonzosas que fueran.


	8. Amor, deseo y pasión

**Capítulo 8: Amor, deseo y pasión.**

.

.

Tatsumi Souichi jamás fue una persona afectiva, desde que su amorosa madre había muerto, el perdió algo dentro sí. No podía mostrar sus emociones por miedo de perder el afecto, aún a sus hermanos no les demostraba su cariño adecuadamente, todo contacto lo evitaba rotundamente, procuraba no dar abrazos ni tocar a nadie o lo menos posible. En esta ocasión debería ir bastante lejos en lo que respectaba a tocar a otro ser humano, el cual como sabemos es Morinaga Tetsuhiro. De forma consciente lo trataba como un reto a seguir para perder su timidez y vergüenza, al realizar actos que para él, de otra forma serían imposibles de realizar. Sin embargo, de manera inconscientemente se encontraba el deseo por tocar a otro ser humano, más si este era la persona que amaba.

La profunda impotencia arremetía contra su alma para recuperar lo perdido en su vida, se veía forzado a hacer esto para volver a obtener ese amor incondicional de que ya no gozaba. Sin embargo, seguía resistiendo a pesar de que con todas sus fuerzas deseaba hacer esas cosas. Como cualquier cosa difícil que alguna vez efectuara repasaba muchas veces su plan a seguir, el esfuerzo y dedicación que debería impartir en la tarea a realizar, el problema radicaba en que a mayor repetición, mayor nerviosismo.

La mañana aclaraba mientras seguía hecho un manojo de nervios pensando en el plan, cuando al fin lo vio salir de su habitación y dirigirse al sanitario, corrió detrás de él espero un par de segundos y una vez escucho el cepillo de dientes moviéndose en la boca de Morinaga decidió actuar _–ya verás idiota…—_ pensó. Abrió la puerta fingiendo molestia e indiferencia, pasó por detrás de la espalda de su kohai, lo toco con la mano suavemente y justo en la oreja le dijo con voz seductora:

 **—** **Buenos días Tetsuhiro.**

Erizando la piel al sentir el aliento cálido deslizándose por uno de sus puntos sensibles. Tomo el cepillo que estaba en el baño y salió rápidamente de ahí, dejando a Morinaga totalmente sorprendido y sonrojado pensando confundido:

 _"_ _¡Pero qué! ¿Qué ocurrió?"_

Comía cereal mientras esperaba a que su novio saliera de la ducha, repasando lo que debía hacer a continuación. Lo observó salir, ir a su habitación, vestirse, tomar un vaso con jugo del refrigerador, todo para partir a su trabajo, apretó sus puños de nuevo para tomar valor y justo al terminar de ponerse los zapatos en la entrada.

 **—** **Eh, Morinaga. —** Le dijo Souichi.

Inevitablemente a esto, levanto el rostro hacia él, lo tomo por el cuello y lo beso, primero con los labios, luego metió un poco su lengua.

— **mmmmmnn** — se escuchó.

Al momento en que logró reaccionar Tetsuhiro, lo apartó con sus brazos gritando un poco:

 **—** **Waaaaa, ¿qué acabas de hacer sempai? No me aseguraste que me darías mi espacio?**

 **—** **Lo siento, que te vaya bien, ve con cuidado. —** expresó Souichi con fingido desinterés, mientras se daba media vuelta, para evitar ser visto mostrando su absoluta necesidad de avanzar en esas caricias.

Morinaga se retiró velozmente mientras en su cabeza pasaban muchos pensamientos sobre lo rico que sintió el beso y las ganas que tenía de seguir, hasta que retorno a su enojo:

" _Me BESOO, me quiere, me desea. Es verdad se besó con una mujer, me engaño y le gustaba. No quiero perdonarlo"_

En su cabeza estaba una lucha por perdonarlo satisfaciendo esos deseos que había inhibido, contra la duda de ser abandonado, junto con el rencor que sentía. _"Souichi, no será fácil hacerme caer"_

Se distinguía evidentemente que Morinaga estaba enojado, ahora no estaba triste, las dudas sobre si era amado se disipaban con cada acto irreverente de Souichi. Lo que no quería era perdonarlo estaba herido, aunque muy cerca de caer rendido.

Esa misma tarde Tatsumi se apuró con los experimentos en el laboratorio, de modo que saliera temprano. Precipitadamente se dirigió a la salida del trabajo de Morinaga y espero a que saliera, al verlo no pudo evitar distinguir la mirada de sorpresa que exteriorizaba Tetsuhiro.

 **—** **Tetsuhiro ven un momento.** — Cuando lo aparto de la gente que salía del edificio le pidió, lo más amablemente que pudo:

 **—** **Quería preguntarte si tu… si tu…podrías venir conmigo al…. Cine. —** Lo dijo con los nervios comiéndolo por dentro, sentía que no podía dejar así las cosas, requería una justificación.

 **—** **Es que hay una película que le prometí a Kanako ver.**

 **—** **Eso ¿Por qué? ¿Qué razón tenía Kanako para obligarte a ver una película? —** Preguntó para molestar a Souichi

 **—** **Bueno… Es que dijo que le gustó tanto que quiere saber mi opinión y me preguntará en cuanto me vea. —** Sudaba de pensar que su mentira era muy obvia.

— **Porque no lo reconoces Tatsumi, quieres hacerlo como disculpa por traicionar mi confianza. No quiero ir, dame mi espacio, me hacer falta estar solo, no es necesario que hagas esas cosas que te disgustan, para contentarme.**

 **—** **Mira Idio… Tetsuhiro dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que quiero estar a tu lado, será un poco de tu tiempo por favor. —** Declaró con la mirada más lastimera y suplicante que pudo hacer, incluso sintió que su corazón se rompía de tanto rechazo, pero aguanto, hasta sus ojos miel se ponían brillosos por las lágrimas que contenía eficazmente _pensando en:_

 _"_ _Maldito Morinaga, me hace suplicar, detesto que me diga que "no", pareciera que ya no me quiere"._

 **—** **Mmmmm, de acuerdo vamos. —** Respondió a regañadientes con un suspiro pero accedió reflexionando: " _No soporto esa mirada tan triste, aunque quiera no puedo decirle que no, es innegable que sufre, pero él también me lastimó"_

Una vez en el cine Souichi eligió una película romántica por consejo de Isogai. Se sentarían hasta atrás para evitar que alguien los viera, de modo que Souichi tomara confianza. Una vez en la taquilla.

 **—** **Me da dos para Yokozawa Takafumi no baai.**

 **—** **Se..sempai ¿estás seguro que quieres ver esa película? —** Expresó Tetsuhiro mirando el cartel de la película.

 **—** **Claro que sí, vamos. —** Dijo con total seguridad sin saber la trampa que le puso Isogai.

Un par de chicas se rieron al verlos entrar expresando:

 **—** **Kyaaa que lindos, son tan guapos.**

A pesar de ello Souichi afortunadamente no entendió porque decían eso, ni la razón de que los miraron raro unos tipos, por lo que simplemente pensó en sus adentros:

 _"_ _Vaya treta tan sosa, como si fuera una colegiala, pero no tengo otro camino más que esperar que funcione, quizá pueda mirarme con ternura"_

Una vez dentro Souichi no podía creer que había entrado a ver una película yaoi, eso del chantaje le sonó tan jodidamente familiar, no podía evitar identificarse con Yokozawa, pero sin duda su Morinaga no era Kirishima, ese tipo era molestamente más audaz. Se involucró a tal grado con el filme que varias veces estuvo a punto de gritar por las acciones de Kirishima, pero en la parte donde Yokozawa le grita a Kirishima que no quiere volver a verlo, sintió un nudo en la garganta e irresistiblemente giro su rostro para ver el de su novio. Las lágrimas caían por el dulce rostro de Tetsuhiro, en ese instante, una fuerza arrolladora lo empujó a pasar su mano por su espalda y con muchas ganas de besarlo acercó su rostro, para su desgracia, aún no era perdonado, por ello Morinaga simplemente volteo su rostro a la pantalla fingiendo mucho interés en la película.

El corazón de ambos se aceleraba durante la declaración amorosa de Yokozawa y la tierna respuesta de Kirishima. Souichi, sin poder resistirse tomo su mano, lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa que le fue devuelta de igual manera. Esperaba también un avance por parte de su amado, que desgraciadamente no ocurrió. A pesar de que nada había acontecido, la película cumplió con la función de ablandar un poco el desamor que sentía Morinaga y traer esa urgencia de perdonar para recuperar su relación que parecía ir creciendo poco a poco antes del suceso desafortunado con Katy.

A la mañana siguiente sabía que Tetsuhiro no caería con el mismo truco para besar sus labios; en esa medida se le ocurrió detenerlo en la puerta argumentando:

 **—** **Espera Tetsuhiro olvidas algo. —** Se aproximó hacia él.

 **—** **¿Que pasa Tatsumi? Tengo mucha prisa. —** Contesto con molestia en su voz suponiendo que no caería en alguno de los trucos de su sempai.

 **—** **Es que tienes una mancha en la boca. —** Le contesto Souichi.

 **—** **¿Dónde? ¿Aquí? ¿Ya me la quite? —** Dijo mientras se frotaba el rostro.

 **—** **No, todavía, está ahí. —** refutó acercándose más Souichi.

 **—** **Dime ¿dónde está? —** Expresó con cara de angustia y molestia.

 **—** **Justo aquí. —** replicó dándole un beso al desprevenido Morinaga, sujetando tiernamente su rostro **—mmmmmnnn—** El sonrojo era evidente en ambos, pero Morinaga un poco sensible por su tristeza habló:

 **—** **No tienes ningún derecho, sigo enojado contigo. —** Se dio la vuelta y salió del departamento azotando la puerta.

Souichi buscaba que todo fuera más a prisa, su paciencia se agotaba, esos consejos lo estaban torturando poco a poco.

 **—** **¡Eres un bastardo! —** Dijo Souichi a Isogai en el teléfono. — **Me hiciste ver una estúpida película Homo, que para colmo no funcionó, el estúpido de Morinaga no me ha besado, sigue sin perdonarme a pesar de que me esfuerzo. Necesito hacer algo más drástico.**

 **—** **Oh, Souichi, no lo tomes por el lado malo, ese tsundere me recuerda a ti, Tomoe y Kurokawa vieron esa película y me la recomendaron así que la vi, sabía perfectamente que te sería de utilidad, para el plan. Pero si lo que quieres es algo más drástico deberás…—**

De nuevo se apresuró en las cosas del laboratorio, salió de velozmente a esperar nuevamente a Morinaga fuera de su trabajo.

 **—** **Tetsuhiro vamos a beber—**

 **—** **No quiero, dijiste que me darías mi espacio y no lo has cumplido—**

 **—** **Es verdad, pero al parecer ya te he dado el suficiente, tengo ganas de beber, no sólo eres mi novio, también eres mi amigo, cuantas veces fui contigo, a pesar de estar enojado, o ¿acaso que ya no quieres estar viviendo conmigo?**

 **—** **Mmm…está bien, tú ganas pero será a donde yo quiera ir.—** Respondió hábilmente con una sonrisa malévola pues él quería ir a Adam site.

Una vez ahí, Souichi fácilmente se percató de la trampa que le habían tendido, justo en la entrada dos hombres acariciándose, evidentemente notorio lo que ese bar era un bar gay, por lo que sólo pensó en regañar a Isogai por sus ideas.

 **—** **Angel-kun qué gusto, veo que vienes acompañado. —** Le dijo Hiroto con un abrazo.

Ambos notaron el aura maligna que se sentía, así que se separaron de inmediato del abrazo.

 **—** **No lo puedo creer, él debe ser tu novio Tatsumi Souichi, ¿no es así?**

 **—** **Sí, así es. —** respondió con mucha vergüenza Tetsuhiro.

 **—** **Alguien me está llamado a mi celular, en un momento regreso, aquí no podré escuchar nada. Más te vale que no te atrevas a marcharte sin mí. —** Dijo Tatsumi fingiendo una llamada.

 **—** **Tal y como lo recuerdo de la última vez que lo vi: cabello largo, hermosos y amenazantes ojos miel, delgado y muy atractivo. Tienes mucha suerte Angel-kun. —** Puesto que Hiroto ya conocía de tiempo atrás a Souichi.

 **—** **No Hiroto, las cosas no han estado nada bien, hace varias semanas lo descubrí besándose con una mujer.**

Morinaga le contó sus penas a Hiroto, de forma apresurada, pues su novio salió solo a hablar por teléfono.

 **—** **Angel-kun, no lo puedes culpar por tener curiosidad, solo fue un beso. Además se disculpó contigo, incluso entro a un bar gay a beber, únicamente por ti. Lo tienes en tus manos puedes hacer tantas cosas con él, seguro no se negaría a nada que le pidieras, con tal de obtener tu perdón.**

Momentáneamente la mirada de Morinaga había cambiado, su expresión era de pervertido sexual, pero no tardó mucho en recuperar la cordura y enojo:

 **—** **No quiero perdonarlo todavía, se le hará muy fácil engañarme con cualquier mujerzuela que se encuentre si lo dejo sin recibir un castigo.**

 **—** **Tú sabes lo que haces Angel-kun, date cuenta que esta oportunidad nunca la tendrás otra vez, y si presionas demasiado se marchará.**

Mientras tanto Souichi salió a las afueras del bar y con nervios marco el número de Isogai.

 **—** **¡Tu genial idea! —** gruñió sarcásticamente continuando: **—Ese homo-baka me trajo a un bar gay, ¿ahora qué hago? Hay hombres por todos lados tocándose y haciendo cosas desagradables.**

 **—** **Debes seguir el plan Souichi, es solo una prueba, para que escapes, no decías que quieres recuperarlo, ya sabes hazlo beber.**

 **—** **¡Maldición! Es más difícil de lo que creí.**

Al volver, Morinaga estaba bebiendo cerveza, sentado en una de las mesas con comida chatarra y una mirada algo desganada.

 **—** **¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? —** Preguntó Souichi para iniciar la conversación y relajar el ambiente pensando en que se está volviendo gay por seguir los tontos consejos de Isogai.

 **—** **Todo bien Tatsumi. —** Respondió mientras reflexionó extrañado sobre la extraña actitud de su sempai preguntando por su día.

 **—** **¡Maldición deja de decirme así!** **Llámame Sempai, Souichi, incluso Sou-kun como me dicen en casa, pero no me trates como a un extraño… por favor. —** Golpeo la mesa al momento de gritar, pero su "por favor" fue dicho de la manera más suplicante que pudo. Continuó diciendo **–Necesito un trago, ¿dónde está el tipo afeminado? El bar tender que te saludo.**

 **—** **Eh, Hiroto tráeme otra. —** Expresó Morinaga y le hizo señas a su amigo.

La noche transcurría de manera difícil para Tatsumi, pues debía armarse de valor para hacer contacto físico con su novio, la respuesta de Isogai a cada pregunta: _"¿Y después qué hago?"._ Eran casi siempre: _"Sólo haz lo que haría Morinaga en tu lugar"._

Todo eso que llegaba a su cabeza parecía imposible de realizar, pero después de varios tragos las posibilidades se convertían en hechos falibles. Fue así que se le acerco, movió su silla justo al lado, acerco su rostro y lo miro con ojos tiernos:

 **—** **Te extrañe tanto.**

Un hipnotizado Morinaga a ese dulce mirar, tomando en cuenta que igualmente se encontraba algo alcoholizado confesó:

 **—** **También te extrañe Souichi.**

Sus bocas estaban tan cerca que sentían sus respiraciones uno del otro, pero justo en el instante en que Tatsumi lo besaría, Morinaga se apartó para evitar ser besado y miró en otra dirección, haciendo una respiración profunda.

 **—** **¡Pero que rayos te ocurre idiota! —** dijo Souichi con ojos vidriosos a punto de llorar.

Contenía su respiración y tragaba saliva para contener sus lágrimas _–ya no me amas…ya no me amas…ya no me amas—_ se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza ese pensamiento, tornando cada momento en una tortura el contener sus lágrimas.

 **—** **En seguida regreso. —** expreso en voz apenas audible, mirando al piso, con sus cabellos cubriendo su rostro. En el baño se tranquilizaba pensando:

 _"_ _Debo mantener la calma, yo soy fuerte, siempre he obtenido todo lo que quiero, lo haré volver"._

Volvió con fuerzas renovadas a molestarlo pasivamente, palpaba su hombro en forma amistosa mientras le contaba anécdotas graciosas de su propia familia, para luego deslizar su mano sobre su brazo sugestivamente. Tocaba su rostro tiernamente, arrancando un suspiro a Morinaga, de nuevo aproximó su rostro para besarlo, sin embargo, esta vez el beso sería bien recibido, al ver el control de su amante en sus manos, le sonrió alejando su rostro dejando totalmente deseoso e impactado a Tetsuhiro.

De esa manera transcurría la noche, con cervezas, platica y caricias a medias, hasta que pasado un rato decidieron retirarse, Souichi fingió no poder caminar para ser abrazado y poder sentir ese cuerpo que le era negado desde varias semanas atrás. Lo deseaba, por primera vez estaba tan ansioso por unir su cuerpo al de su amado que no resistía más la espera. Llegaban al departamento, al cerrar la puerta Souichi se abalanzó sobre Morinaga.

— **mmmmnnn—** Lo besó sin resistencia incluso se abrazaron cada vez más fuerte, ambos notaron la erección en su compañero. Una vez que ocurrió esto, Morinaga comenzó a llorar en los labios de su amante.

 **—** **Por qué tenías que haber hecho eso, ¿Yo nunca fui suficiente para ti verdad? Sigo sin entender la razón de mentir, decir que me amabas si seguías buscando a la mujer ideal para ti, debiste dejarme ir. —** El alcohol hablaba liberando los sentimientos que no habían salido en Tetsuhiro.

 **—** **Morinaga…tengo que confesarte que ahora estoy seguro que nadie jamás esta estará a tu altura; ella era lista, bonita, pero cuando me beso no sentí nada, de hecho lo que experimenté fue asco cuando ella intentó meter su lengua en mi boca. Así que fue solo un beso prácticamente inocente, sentí más con el primer beso que tú me diste en el laboratorio, a pesar de que por mi homofobia no lo demostré, te aseguro que dentro de mí las emociones fluían confundiendo mis sentidos. —** Decía esto con lágrimas en los ojos.

 **—** **Déjame descansar hablamos mañana. —** Respondió pensativo, puesto que ya no quería seguir hablando y ser vencido a sus emociones a causa del alcohol.

 **—** **Por favor perdóname te necesito tanto.**

 **—** **Dame tiempo corrió a su habitación. —** Evitando más contacto.

Al no recibir respuesta se derrumbó en el suelo a llorar, una vez que Morinaga se había metido en su habitación, deseaba beber más, hasta que decidió que solucionaría ese asunto de una vez por todas, apostaría su propio cuerpo para lograrlo. Se puso el pijama para hacer valer su coartada, giro la perilla, afortunadamente estaba sin seguro, entro y con voz muy baja dijo:

 **—** **¿Puedo al menos dormir a tu lado sin molestarte? Por favor.**

 **—** **Bueno… adelante.**

Morinaga se acostó dando la espalda a Tatsumi, las emociones contradictorias brotaban en ambos.

Souichi por su parte no quería ceder ante sus deseos, a pesar de ya estar completamente vencido en varias ocasiones, una parte de él se resistía a la idea de tocar un hombre de forma amorosa; de hecho tocar a cualquiera de forma amorosa lo avergonzaba, ahora se daba cuenta que no era culpa de que fuera un hombre su pareja sino era timidez, miedo. Miedo a tocar, a sentir, a dejarse llevar, porque si esto se llegaba a terminar en algún momento, la caída sería más grande si permitía a sus sentimientos salir por completo, por lo que sus confundidos pensamientos lo llenaron:

 _"_ _No es ya demasiado tarde, mi amor por él me ha hecho llegar muy lejos, no soportaría perderlo, debo dejarme llevar, lo recuperaré si hago cosas drásticas, ¿Qué haría Morinaga en este caso?"_

Mientras Souichi pensaba eso Morinaga estaba en una encrucijada, tenía al hombre que amaba acostado junto a él, estaba algo caliente por los besos, no obstante estaba enojado sin dejar de pensar contradictoriamente:

 _"_ _Quiero que me toque, pero sigo molesto, debería esperar más, ¡oh! me muero de ganas"_

Que tortura para Morinaga pensar que estaba a su lado. Increíblemente Tatsumi no tardó mucho en romper su palabra, ya que en un dos por tres estaba desnudo bajo las cobijas, su pareja no lo noto porque estaba tratando de tranquilizar sus deseos.

 **—** **¿Ya no me amas verdad? —** Expresó con suma tristeza en su voz Souichi.

Morinaga se giró un poco quedando boca arriba y respondió:

 **—** **Si te amo, solo sigo dolido por lo que ocurrió. —** Mientras Morinaga dijo esto Souichi contesto con voz deseosa:

 **—** **Te deseo Tetsuhiro, quiero sentirte, te necesito, te amo.** — No obstante, no le respondió.

Sus deseos ya eran insoportables, se montó sobre su novio mostrando su desnudes que al instante provoco reacciones en ambos.

 **—** **Pe...pero ¿qué… haces? —** Dijo Morinaga absolutamente sorprendido, con ondas de calor rodeando su cuerpo, no podía evitar pensar para sí: _–¡Aaaa está totalmente desnudo! Esto parece un sueño—_

 **—** **Sabes que lo… —** tragaba saliva para contener sus nervios **–deseas—** Si bien, hablaba diciendo eso, dentro de él los pensamientos se movían hacia _—Idiota! que no ves que estoy desnudo, apenado y no se demonios hacer para hacerte volver a mí.—_

 **—** **No quiero—** decía eso ya sin ganas de decirlo realmente pero pensaba _—Insiste más, también te deseo, pero no quiero volver a caer, hazme caer de nuevo en tus brazos, en el amor… por favor—_ Su mirada sin duda lo delataba porque su pareja reanudo los besos que dejaron pendientes afuera de la habitación.


	9. Las cosas no son lo que deberían

**Capítulo 9: Las cosas no son lo que deberían.**

Los besos se detenían para esperar la respuesta, lo que presencio lo apeno mucho, ya que observaba su desnudo cuerpo y su erección que se frotaba contra la pijama de Morinaga.

 **—** **Tetsu...yo... ¿podemos?...¿Tú quieres?...**

La calentura y el tímido pero asertivo comportamiento habían llevado al límite a Morinaga, realmente las acciones decían más que las palabras.

Souichi descendió su rostro hasta los labios de su novio e inició un beso, aunque algo inexperto, lleno de amor, bajó sus manos jalando la camisa de Morinaga para poder tocar su pecho, al percibir eso, su amado se levantó un poco, facilitando el retiro de la camisa con velocidad. Sus temblorosas manos recorrían la piel de su amante, con gran nerviosismo levanto sus caderas y jalo el pantalón para liberar la erección bajo él. En ese momento metió dos dedos a su boca, los lleno de saliva y los introdujo el mismo en su propio trasero para deleite de Morinaga. La visión que tenía Tetsuhiro era sumamente erótica, tanto que no se atrevía a moverse, decir o hacer algo, ya que temía interrumpir tal acto, lo que sí hizo fue estirar su mano abrir el cajón y pasarle el lubricante a Souichi para facilitarle las cosas.

La excitación de Morinaga iba en aumento mientras sus ojos miraban a su adorado novio continuando con sus dedos dilatando su entrada, por lo que sentía el palpitar de su miembro al observar tal espectáculo. Lo vio a los ojos al entregarle el lubricante, la pasión junto con los nervios de su amante, se reflejaban en la mirada que le dio, la cual le producía un placer parecido al orgasmo pero en todo su cuerpo, sin venirse todavía. Souichi con gran vergüenza pero gracias al valor del alcohol, recibió el lubricante vertiendo un poco en los dedos que introducía para relajar su entrada, una vez que sintió que estaba listo, levantó sus caderas, tomo el miembro palpitante de Tetsuhiro y comenzó a bajar lentamente. Entre tanto su pareja no dejaba de observar lo que acontecía, miraba a su sempai retorcerse mientras se unía a él, todo su ser dejó de pensar, se limitaba a no perder de vista los hechos, el calor y la fricción eran insoportables hasta que:

 **—** **¡Ah!... ¡Ah!... ¡Ah!...aaaahhhggmmmmm—** escucho un gran gemido de Morinaga y sentía el calor invadiendo su interior.

Se había venido sin complacer a Souichi…

 **—** **Mo-ri- na-ga porque tu…**

 **—** **ahhhh wooooa … lo…siento, dame unos minutos y seguiremos. —** Explicaba un Morinaga jadeante.

Una sonrisa maléfica llena de lujuria se apoderaba de Souichi, se bajó de Morinaga, diciendo:

 **—** **Yo sé cómo hacer que vuelvas rápidamente, además me lo debes, terminaste dentro sin avisar. —** Retiró con fuerza los pantalones de Tetsuhiro.

Sentía como escurría por su pierna el semen de Morinaga, lo agarró con la mano moviéndolo entre sus dedos. Ante la mirada atónita de su novio expresó:

 **—** **Abre las piernas Tetsuhiro.**

 **—** **Ahhhh Souichi ve con cuidado, espérame un poco y seguiremos. —** Se colocó en medio de aquellas piernas débiles por el reciente orgasmo.

 **—** **Relájate. —** Dijo mientras distinguía los nervios en Morinaga.

 **—** **Tú vas a… mmmmmgh. —** Sintió de inmediato la intrusión de dos dedos.

 **—** **Ahhhhh…déjame hacértelo, por favor, solo esp…ahhhh…mmmmmnnnn. —** Suplicó Tetsuhiro mientras se retorcía ante la preparación de Souichi pues encontró hábilmente su lugar especial.

 **—** **¿Con que ahí es? ¿Lo encontré bastante rápido no crees? ¿Te gusta?—** Movía sus dedos con suma facilidad haciendo que se agitara su amante.

 **—** **No…ahhh…mmmmnnn. —** Intentó quejarse, pero Souichi sabía que al mover los dedos suavemente sobre su próstata y presionar un poco no podría resistir el placer.

 **—** **Mira, no mientas, ya estas arriba otra vez y solo con un par de dedos. —** Saco sus dedos del interior, desafortunadamente en ese instante, se recompuso un poco Tetsuhiro, lo abrazó y con un beso de distracción le dio la vuelta al asunto.

 **—** **Waaaa, si ya estoy arriba. —** Se colocó encima de Souichi y se había puesto entre sus piernas.

 **—** **No es justo Morinaga, ya estabas listo para recibirme.**

 **—** **Pero tú también lo estás Souichi. —** De una estocada lo metió completo, justo a su punto dulce.

 **—** **mmmmggghh…tram…poso…ahggg—** Gimió en medio de un placer abrasador Souichi.

 **—** **¿No quieres que siga? —** Hallaba en los ojos miel una mirada, con sumo placer, en cada estocada.

 **—** **No, era mi tur ahhhh…mmmmmnn. —** Se resistía un poco, pero al iniciar las envestidas más rápidas, solo lo abrazó con gran ternura, pidiendo la frase de siempre: **—Dime… que…. me ….mmmmgg—** Con ojos lastimeros y las lágrimas que salían.

 **—** **Si te amo….ahhhh, te amo tanto. —** Sintió el otro cuerpo estremecerse debajo de él en un orgasmo que lo apretaba tan rico que no pudo evitar venirse otra vez dentro.

 **—** **Yo también te amo, perdóname, no quiero perderte** — Escuchó Tetsuhiro antes de sentir que su fuerzas se perdían, todavía estando unido al amor de su vida.

Sin responder lo besó con devoción, mientras seguían abrazados con sus ojos cerrándose por el cansancio. Durmieron al fin llenos de paz, después de entregar sus cuerpos a la pasión, olvidando sus problemas, sus tristezas, cayendo uno al lado del otro y con sus rostros unidos en un beso que se perdió en la oscuridad de la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente el despertar de Souichi fue extraño, antes de abrir sus ojos, sitió dolor y cansancio en su cuerpo, lo atribuyó al alcohol del día anterior, pero al abrirlos, observó la dulce fas de su tierno amante, que al fin lo acepto en su cama, pensaba que con esto recuperaría todo lo que perdió desde el incidente en Tokio.

Dentro de sí mismo encontró ganas de besar ese dulce soñador, pero por otra parte, su orgullo estaba regresando, junto con lo que él creía, era el control total de su relación. Contuvo sus ganas de besarlo, se levantó y se dirigió al baño para darse una urgente ducha.

En la habitación, Morinaga se levantaba con la más grande de las sonrisas, se sentía amado, feliz y lleno energía. Escucho los ruidos de la regadera, no tenía ni idea de que hacer después de lo que aconteció el día anterior, se había dado cuenta que Souichi haría lo que fuera con tal de recuperarlo, tal como ir a un bar gay, ver una película cursi de amor entre dos chicos; además le había robado varios besos e incluso se había entregado tan dulcemente. Todo el mundo volvía a ser color de rosa, seguro ya no lo trataría mal, ni lo golpearía.

Tatsumi se encontraba algo apenado por los hechos ocurridos anteriormente, así que decidió ignorar lo que había acontecido, al salir del baño, olía el delicioso aroma de la comida preparada por su adorable cocinero.

 **—** **Buenos días Souichi.**

 **—** **Buenos días Tetsuhiro.**

Ninguno de los dos quería hacer algún avance, pero se notaban tan felices que durante el desayuno, Tetsuhiro lo miró con una tierna sonrisa, a lo que extrañamente sempai le devolvió el dulce gesto, esta simple acción provoco un sonrojo total en Morinaga pues no estaba para nada acostumbrado a verlo sonreír, por lo que sin poder evitarlo expresó:

 **—** **Deberías hacerlo más a menudo.**

 **—** **¿Qué cosa?**

 **—** **Sonreír así, me hace tan feliz verte sonreír.**

Ahora el sonrojado era Souichi, pero de nuevo habló el tirano dentro de él:

 **—** **Idiota no tenías que decir cosas tan vergonzosas.**

Al terminar el desayuno, por costumbre Souichi levantó los trastes y los lavó. Entre tanto Morinaga se arreglaba para ir a trabajar, primero con una ducha, luego con planchando la ropa del trabajo y finalmente usándola, de modo que cuando se encontraba listo para partir se detuvo en la entrada mientras se ponía sus zapatos, esperando una acción de su pasional amante nocturno:

 **—** **Souichi se me hace tarde, ya me voy.**

 **—** **Que te vaya bien Tetsuhiro. —** Grito desde su habitación mientras se terminaba de arreglar también.

 **—** **¿No vas a venir a despedirme? Me has robado besos los días anteriores, hoy quiero que me des mi beso de despedida.**

Esas palabras congelaron al instante a Tatsumi, se armó de valor y respondió su orgullo.

 **—** **No tientes a tu suerte, no siempre voy a ceder a tus caprichos.**

 **—** **Si no vienes en este instante a darme mi beso, me voy a enojar contigo Tat-su-mi-san —**

La voz de mando de Morinaga hizo un efecto extraño en Souichi, por un lado sintió un poco de irritación, por la orden recibida, pero el saber que se molestaría con él de nuevo, lo hizo recapacitar, sobre todo cuando mencionó su apellido en vez de su nombre.

 **—** **¡Maldición!, esas no son formas de pedir las cosas idiota. —** Refunfuñaba al aproximarse a la puerta.

Al llegar ahí, Morinaga cerró los ojos, entonces sintió los tibios labios sobre los suyos, lo jaló velozmente deteniendo su rostro y metió su lengua. — **mmmmmnnn—** sonaban los suaves quejidos de ambos. Hasta que fue empujado por un Souichi algo antipático, con una mirada amenazante.

 **—** **No tenías que llevarlo tan lejos.**

 **—** **Claro que sí, es que te voy a extrañar. —** Salió casi corriendo azotando la puerta para no recibir el golpe que seguro le habían lanzado al decir esas palabras tan cursis.

Morinaga en el camino a su trabajo pensaba en la forma tan fácil que resultó obligar a Souichi a darle un beso, planeaba aprovecharse de las cosas un poco más.

Pasaron algunos días, pero seguían en habitaciones separadas a pesar de que ya no estaban peleados, porque Morinaga esperaba que Tatsumi dijera que necesitaba volver a dormir en la misma cama, para su mala fortuna Tatsumi esperaba lo mismo de él, andaban a tientas sobre el terreno porque no estaban seguros de cómo debían proceder.

A Morinaga le había encantado como su adorado Souichi se le había lanzado aquel día, junto con el deseo y la pasión en su mirada, además de la urgencia que demostró por ser uno con él, siendo algo que deseaba poder volver a ver. Entendía claramente que para tener cualquier demostración de afecto, Souichi debía ser chantajeado de una u otra forma, con esto siempre acababa cediendo, de igual forma cuando él parecía o estaba herido. Tetsuhiro pensaba que debía hacerse un poco el difícil para obtener un Souichi más cariñoso, deseaba igualmente que se le lanzara y le arrancara la ropa ardiendo de pasión y deseo por él, para su mala fortuna esas cosas jamás ocurrirían. Aun así no perdía la esperanza, pensando en una estrategia para conseguir su meta, recordó que cuando se habían reconciliado del pleito que aconteció después de que saliera con Masaki desobedeciendo la petición de su sempai, ocurrió que al contener su deseo de tocar a Tatsumi, pues quería tomar en cuenta sus deseos, acabo su amado suplicando atención entregándose a él, extrañaba su toque a pesar de que no se lo reconoció, pero resultaba evidente. Procedería de esta forma esperando dos semanas a ver qué resultado obtenía, haría todo en sus manos para provocar deseo, estaba casi seguro que caería, sobre todo porque se acababan de reconciliar estando algo sensible la situación. Además todo eso era una forma de probar su amor, por lo que ocurrió, quizá de igual manera todavía seguía algo molesto con él, esto funcionaría para molestarlo un poco.

Morinaga era una persona realmente ingeniosa, a tal punto que su seducción la llevaría lo más lejos que pudiera. En primer lugar, decidió pedirle a Souichi que lo acompañara el fin de semana a una tienda de disfraces, fingiendo que le pidieron asistir a una fiesta donde los disfraces eran obligatorios, con tal de ponerse ropa lo más atrevida posible mostrando todo su cuerpo, haciendo cosplay para su novio. Abusaría lo más que pudiera de la paciencia de Souichi.

Los días pasaban, mientras Morinaga era amable con Souichi, pero realizaba todo tipo de trucos para provocar el deseo en su pareja. Lo tentaba de que lo besaría pero no lo hacía, cuando se acercaba a él, procuraba todo tipo de proximidades. Para darle algo pegaba su rostro al de Souichi, le susurraba palabras al oído, incluso lo arrinconó en una pared sujeto sus manos sobre su cabeza, lo beso fogosamente soltando su agarre y escapando a su habitación dejando totalmente excitado a su amante.

Souichi por su parte se encontraba profundamente confundido sobre el comportamiento de Tetsuhiro, una parte de él deseaba besarlo cada vez que se le acercaba, otra deseaba golpearlo por ser tan atrevido, pero se controlaba gracias a todos los consejos de Isogai sobre las relaciones. También estaba la parte de él ansiosa de tener sexo para unirse a su amado. Desgraciadamente Tatsumi se le dificultaba expresar sus emociones, tardaba bastante en realizar acciones para demostrar su afecto, asimismo después de todo lo que acababa de hacer para recuperar esa dulce mirada y amor, deseaba simplemente que las cosas se volvieran como siempre habían sido, él dejándose amar. No obstante le preocupaba un poco que no le pidiera dormir en la misma habitación, ni volvió a molestar con besos, ni caricias, ni sexo, exceptuando el último día que lo sujeto de sus brazos y con un beso apasionado lo dejo babeando por más. Todo era aburridamente normal, casi como vivir con un buen amigo.

Una vez que llegó el ansiado fin de semana, Tetsuhiro obligó a su novio a acompañarlo a la tienda de disfraces, ahí se probó todos los trajes más atrevidos que pudo encontrar a su medida, uno de bárbaro, que sólo constaba de un taparrabo peludito, con botas igual peluditas, y un garrote enorme de hule, enseñando sus sexys pectorales y piernas bien formadas. Al salir del probador, la reacción de Souichi fue de lo más gracioso. Primero se sonrojo, luego al ver que Tetsuhiro se agacho a amarrar una de las botas y le enseño el trasero, casi sangraba por la nariz.

 **—** **¿Qué tal me queda Souichi? Mi agujeta esta suelta.**

 **—** **Qué demonios haces desvergonzado, no te inclines de esa forma es molesto.**

 **—** **Lo crees así. —** dijo aproximándose hacia Souichi, notando su respiración acelerada.

 **—** **Pero me hace ver mal este traje ¿no crees? No parezco bárbaro, mira debería tener más volumen aquí, dijo tocando sus pectorales sensualmente, incluso mis piernas son algo delgadas. Creo que no soy masculino. —** Lo había dicho todo con cara lastimera para evitar una reacción agresiva, deseaba que lo mirara, fingir inseguridad sobre su masculinidad era perfecto para causar lástima junto con escrutinio hacia su bien formado cuerpo.

 **—** **No… para nada… te ves bastante bien. —** contesto Souichi tragando saliva, sin darse cuenta de la trampa.

 **—** **Gracias. —** sonrió traviesamente.

Se puso bastantes trajes de Goku (Dragon ball z) el cual le quedaba genial, con esa sonrisa tan linda de Morinaga, de bombero, de príncipe, de Naruto, de gladiador también con el torso desnudo y su escudo, de pirata con un chaleco pequeño que dejaba ver también sus pectorales, con unos sexys pantalones de piel ajustados que delineaban su lindo trasero; de vampiro, de policía. A final de cuentas compró el de pirata para ya no seguir molestado a Souichi que parecía estaba llegando al límite su paciencia y su excitación era evidente después de que le enseño sus pantalones piel.

Una vez comprado el traje se fueron a comer algo, para luego volver a casa tranquilamente, Morinaga esperaba que Souichi se le lanzara pero no ocurrió, una vez llegada la noche cada quien se retiró a dormir en su habitación. Al día siguiente después del desayuno fue urgentemente con su amigo Hiroto:

 **—** **Cuanto tiempo sin verte Angel-kun que tal van las cosas con tu amado sempai, ¿Ya lo perdonaste?—**

 **—** **Todavía no por completo, pero ese día que venimos termino lanzándose a mis brazos, se desnudó por completo mientras estaba a mi lado en la cama. Cuando me disponía a hablarle se subió y él hizo todo el trabajo, fue una delicia, recordarlo me hace querer tomarlo por la fuerza hasta cansarme.**

 **—** **¿Qué estás esperando? ¿Por qué no vuelves con él?**

 **—** **Justo por eso estoy aquí, tenía la fantasía de que podría seducirlo, ya sabes que se me lanzara otra vez, pero de manera salvaje, no por arrepentimiento o desesperación de perder mi amor. Ya he utilizado todos los trucos de seducción que conozco, pero nada funciona así que pensé que quizá tú me puedas ayudar. ¿De casualidad todavía tienes algo del afrodisiaco que me regalaste aquella vez? Pienso usarlo pero en poca cantidad, no para que esté indefenso, sino para que se ponga tan excitado que le sea difícil contenerse.**

 **—** **Eres malo Angel-kun, si haces eso puede que te tome el a ti, no creo que eso quieras y menos si es tu primera vez.**

Morinaga recordaba para sí mismo la vez que Souichi lo hizo suyo, lo cual le había gustado bastante, pero le daba pena reconocerlo, hería su orgullo masculino.

 **—** **Déjame ver por aquí está, te daré bastante para que te diviertas con tu sempai varias veces. Pero dime ¿Cómo le harás para saber qué cantidad usar?**

 **—** **mmm creo que empezaré por una cucharadita y si no funciona le daré más hasta que sea evidente, su erección me lo anunciará.**

Así se retiró Morinaga a su departamento, planeaba darle a beber el afrodisiaco durante el transcurso del día, para ir midiendo la reacción de su novio a la sustancia. Preparó un poco de té y al de Souichi le puso el afrodisiaco, se lo llevó y Souichi lo bebió tranquilamente. Luego se sentaron a ver la televisión, mientras Morinaga observaba a Souichi, pasados treinta minutos que era lo que tardaba en hacer efecto, sin alcohol de por medio claro. Entonces notó que Tatsumi sudaba un poco:

 **—** **¿Te sientes bien? Pareces algo incómodo.**

 **—** **Estoy bien solo tengo algo de calor.**

 **—** **Te traeré más té y esta vez con hielo para refrescarte.**

 **—** **Si…gracias.**

Así Morinaga decidió poner dos cucharadas en el té, seguro eso ya lo volvería loco sin debilitarlo. No quería verse sospechoso observándolo, así que decidió tomar un baño en lo que hacía efecto, una vez que calculó ya debía estar muy caliente su novio, salió de la ducha, pero como un detalle para prenderlo totalmente, salió desnudo del baño con una toalla sobre su cintura.

Souichi había notado algo extraño en Morinaga, estaba algo nervioso, lo miraba frecuentemente y la forma en la que lo veía beber el té le pareció muy peculiar. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta lo que tramaba su pareja, al sentir que su cuerpo estaba demasiado excitado pues la erección que tenía no era normal, sin duda lo habían drogado una vez más pensó: " _Maldito miserable, ya verás cuando salgas del baño te voy a golpear hasta cansarme"._

Escucho como se abría la puerta del baño, así que se colocó justo en frente para golpearlo, pero no se imaginó verlo semi desnudo, ocurrió esto mientras gritaba:

 **—** **Iditota…porque…tu…**

Con un empujón más por inercia que por enfado, provocó que la toalla se le cayera de la cintura, lo cual fue el acabose para su cordura, se movió desesperadamente a los brazos de Tetsuhiro en un beso que incluso le mordió un poco sus labios. Lo reclinó sobre la pared que tenía detrás y tal era su lujuria que le daba más fuerza de la normal, impidiendo cualquier movimiento de su amado. Lo tocó con vigor, con deseo, recorrió su piel desde su pecho, luego su abdomen, incluso encontró su miembro que se prendía al contacto de las manos de su amante. Morinaga no sabía que hacer al recibir este tipo de manoseo tan fuerte, tan pasional, como jamás lo habían tocado en su vida, como si fuera poseído, tal cual las historias de vampiros. Sus gestos eran de total placer mientras era besado en el cuello, las caricias tan hábiles y lascivas lo dejaban inmóvil ante lo que pasaba. Cuando al fin recobro un poco de cordura intentó tocar a Souichi, pero este lo detuvo con sus manos hacia la pared y lo penalizo.

 **—** **Ahhhh. —** gimió ante la ligera mordida sobre su pezón. **— ¿Pero qué haces Souichi? Yo pensé que no te gustaba tener sexo.**

 **—** **Hipócrita, sabes que me drogaste, como esperas que me controle, llevas toda la semana provocándome, aun así actúas inocente, ya verás lo que te haré, te lo voy a hacer tan duro que mañana no podrás caminar, a ver si aprendes a no molestarme.**

 **—** **No quiero, no te atreverías, te da miedo incluso besarme, tienes tanto miedo de tu cuerpo que cuando me lo hiciste me cubrí los ojos para no intimidarte.**

 **—** **Eso crees idiota, crees que tengo miedo, pues me veras poseerte.**

Arrastró a Morinaga hasta su propia habitación, ahí se desnudó con prisa, incluso arrancó los botones de su camisa por la agitación en la que se encontraba, ante la mirada estupefacta de su amante. Al ver esto solo pudo articular.

 **—** **Tranquilízate por favor, ¿qué vas a hacer?**

La forma en la que era visto parecía como si un animal lo estuviera acechando, el deseo recorría su piel a pesar de todos los sentimientos que sentía.

 **—** **Ahora me vas a obedecer Morinaga, ponte en cuatro sobre la cama. —** Sin pensarlo ante la orden de su novio se colocó en la cama apoyado sobre sus rodillas, en conjunción con sus manos. Tatsumi al mirar el cuerpo desnudo de su amante, en una posición tan sumisa, sentía que tendría un orgasmo; su miembro totalmente duro palpitaba e incluso dolía, se tocaba a sí mismo para contenerse, aunque entre sus dedos podía sentir que su propia semilla se escapaba. Tetsuhiro a pesar de estar cumpliendo con la orden no pudo evitar decir.

 **—** **Souichi…pe.. pero…el lubricante. —** Al escuchar eso Tatsumi sonrió pues no lo necesitaba si su propio miembro estaba goteando, no obstante, su amado necesitaba un correctivo, por ello contestó:

 **—** **Será tu castigo, te dije que no te podrías mover mañana ¿no?**

Al escuchar esas palabras el miedo lo invadió, intentó quitarse, pero en ese instante sintió la punta viscosa del glande de Souichi, restregándose contra su entrada.

 **—** **No lo hagas, por favor, me dolerá, no me lastimes—** Escuchando la súplica de su amado, dejo sus juegos y expresó:

 **—** **Calma Tetsuhiro, no pensaba hacerlo, era solo para lubricarte.**

Una vez dicho esto introdujo un dedo con la propia lubricación que el mismo sacaba, lo movió suavemente mientras evitaba con su otra mano correrse. Los gemidos de su amante lo empezaron a trastornar, así que metió un segundo dedo.

 **—** **mmmmmnnnn, ahhhhh….Souichi realmente sabes lo que haces, no sé cómo lo logras pero ahhhhh… encuentras… ese… mmmmmnn …punto.**

Las simples palabras de Tetsuhiro enviaron al borde a Souichi, pues el afrodisiaco lo tenía con suma desesperación, detuvo el movimiento con sus dedos mientras movía su mano apresuradamente sobre su eje corriéndose sobre la espalda de su amado, en un gemido corto.

 **—** **mmmmnnnghh.**

 **—** **Te corriste… tan pronto, entonces es mi turno ¿Verdad?**

 **—** **No tan rápido, que no vez que esto aún no acaba, todo es tu culpa, no se ha bajado ni un poco.**

 **—** **¡Ehh!**

Souichi seguía muy excitado, de modo que volvió a introducir dos dedos en la entrada de su amante. Sin la urgencia de correrse tenía su otra mano libre para masajear el miembro de su novio. La intensidad del placer que le producía a Tetsuhiro era increíble, estaba siendo estimulado directamente a su punto dulce, a su vez su miembro era sujetado con firmeza y velocidad, la posición era tan vergonzosa que sentía a momentos no resistiría más.

 **—** **No sigas….ahhhh…. ya estoy listo ahhhhhg.**

Tener tan dócil a Morinaga lo excitaba tanto que metió tres dedos, rozó con suavidad la próstata escuchando el gemido **–ahhh…yo ya no….—** para luego mover con más ímpetu sus dedos sobre esa zona **—¡AH! ¡AH! Mmmmmnnn—** haciendo que se corriera tan fuerte que sintió el cuerpo estremecerse entre sus manos, las pulsaciones sobre sus dedos y el miembro retorciéndose en su otra mano, lo volvieron loco. Anhelaba estar dentro, sacó sus dedos y usando la mano llena con la semilla de Morinaga, la frotó en su eje para lubricarlo, así fue como empezó a introducirse poco a poco, para su propia tortura, pues se encontraba nuevamente en el borde. Se sujetaba con fuerza de las caderas de su amante mientras se introducía, la sensación de calidez sobre su miembro era tan fuerte que intentaba distraerse para no correrse, pensaba en todo lo que le venía en mente, pero de nuevo la sensación de placer lo regresaba a su lento suplicio. Una vez que llego hasta al fondo, su miembro palpitaba con inminencia.

 **—** **¿Me puedo mover ya? —** Dijo Souichi comenzando con las embestidas lentas, las cuales fueron suficiente para enviarlo de nuevo al orgasmo.

Morinaga sintió las palpitaciones en su trasero y supo que su amado había terminado dentro de él. Cuando pensaba que todo había concluido, sintió el miembro dentro de él, endurecerse nuevamente, así que continuó con las embestidas. Las acometidas que se reiniciaban tocaron su punto dulce un poco, terminando con su resistencia en las manos quedando apoyado sobre sus antebrazos, la inclinación de su cuerpo facilitó la fricción en los puntos adecuados para endurecerlo de prisa, por otro lado al ver a su pareja en esa posición sin resistirse al placer, gimiendo y quejándose tan sensualmente, volvió a llevar a Souichi cerca de un nuevo orgasmo. Para no adelantarse nuevamente, tomó el miembro de Tetsuhiro con la mano, para llevarlo al orgasmo antes de que él mismo se corriera nuevamente, fue tal el placer que le daba con esta combinación que logro hacer que se acabara, lo supo pues escucho un gemido junto con la presión irresistible en su miembro, con lo que por tercera vez se volvió a correr. Sus respiraciones aceleradas inundaban la habitación, Morinaga creía que esta vez sí había logrado complacer a su amante, pero se equivocaba, puesto que volvió a sentir el miembro en su entrada endurecerse. Las acometidas se reanudaron, sin embargo, como su lujuria se había terminado después de su segundo orgasmo, ahora deseaba sentirse amado, Tetsuhiro ya no apetecía esa salvaje forma de poseerlo que dijo:

 **—** **Souichi por favor podrías hacerme el amor, quiero besarte y abrazarte mientras me lo haces, no quiero sentir que me usas.**

 **—** **Ahhhh…claro….—** Salió de su amante y le permitió voltearse, así con todo el amor del mundo miro sus bellos ojos verdes, se introdujo nuevamente pero ahora su boca estaba en un dulce beso que se hacía tan pasional que provoco una erección en Morinaga. Se separó un poco de sus labios y Tatsumi dijo con voz entrecortada:

 **—** **Te amo. —** Mientras aumentaba las envestidas reanudando los dulces besos, así volvieron a correrse, pero esta vez lo hicieron juntos.

 **—** **Me haces tan feliz Souichi yo también te amo.**

Cuando Souichi pensaba que todo terminaba, la sensación de excitación regresaba nuevamente a él. Tetsuhiro sintió aquella presión en su interior y preguntó:

 **—** **Otra, vez estas… ¿Qué no te has cansado?**

 **—** **Moringa malnacido, es tu culpa, ya no puedo ni moverme pero necesito que tú… ¿podrías?**

 **—** **Yo quisiera… pero no creo poder al menos en un rato.**

 **—** **¿Entonces qué debo hacer con esto? —** expreso mientras se acostaba boca arriba y señalaba su firmeza y volviendo a expresar: **—Es tu culpa ¿Qué vas a hacer para arreglarlo?**

Tetsuhiro se le ocurrió primero masturbar con su mano a Souichi, pero la sensación que le daba no era bastante para hacerlo acabar. Entonces se vio en la necesidad de montarlo, así deslizó el miembro de su amante y comenzó a moverse para ayudarlo a liberarse, pero esto tampoco lo dejaba terminar.

 **—** **No puedo Tetsuhiro, necesito que me toques ese lugar también.**

 **—** **Es imposible estar arriba mientras te toco esa zona… mmm ya se.**

Al pronunciar esto se bajó y fue a su habitación volviendo con un vibrador anal en la mano.

 **—** **Pero qué demonios es eso, definitivamente no vas a usar algo que usabas con otros amantes en mí.**

 **—** **No es así, lo compré para mí, justo después de que tú me lo hicieras la primera vez, quería experimentar esa sensación nuevamente.**

Mientras hablaba le introducía el vibrador a su amado poco a poco pero con facilidad, por todos los fluidos que ya habían derramado ambos, lo prendió una vez que supuso estaba en la posición correcta. Al ver un respingo en su enamorado se percató que estaba donde requería, entonces lo volvió a montar, pero en esta ocasión beso sus labios mientras aumentaba la velocidad tanto en las vibraciones como en el movimiento de su cadera, para su propia sorpresa, la excitación de su amante lo trajo nuevamente a la vida, pues sus caderas que se movían de arriba abajo lograron frotar el punto especial de manera realmente satisfactoria y acabaron juntos en un abrazo tierno, llenos de besos.

Antes de caer rendidos, mientras le retiraba el vibrador, Souichi no pudo evitar preguntarle:

 **—** **Si querías que te lo hiciera ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?**

 **—** **Tenía vergüenza, no sabía que me ibas a responder. Además me gusta más cuando yo soy quien te lo hace. —** Con un beso decía acomodándose para estar abrazados.

 **—** **¿Ya me perdonaste?**

 **—** **Si.**

 **—** **Entonces dime porque no me has pedido volver a estar en el mismo cuarto. —** Reclamó con voz tierna Souichi.

 **—** **Mi amor, espere tanto a que preguntaras eso.**

 **—** **Sabes… de verdad lo lamento tanto, yo nunca he querido hacerte sufrir, todas las cosas que he hecho que te han dañado, de cierta forma me duelen a mí también. Sé que me cuesta decirlo, pero realmente te amo, es tal ese sentimiento que no me cabe dentro, a veces siento que me vuelve loco tenerte cerca sin recibir un beso o una caricia.**

Souichi hablaba en el estado de éxtasis que sentía, aunque realmente no sabía si las palabras salieron de su boca o se quedaron en su cabeza debido al momento en el que se encontraba.

 **—** **Souichi…me hace tan feliz escuchar eso, te llevas la oscuridad que sentí durante toda mi vida, quiero estar a tu lado por siempre. Por cierto estuviste increíble.**

 **—** **¿De verdad? Tengo una duda ¿Por qué me drogaste de nuevo? Si querías sexo solo debías proceder como siempre, ya sabes que unos cuantos besos me prenden, soy débil ante tu toque.**

 **—** **Lo lamento, es que pensé que tú no me deseabas como yo a ti.**

 **—** **No se trata de eso, sabes que me cuesta decir las cosas, sobre todo si son cosas tan indecentes.**

 **—** **Entiendo, ya no te forzaré, pero solo te pido que no me rechaces tanto, intenta tenerme paciencia, si no quieres que lo haga dímelo yo entenderé.**

Habían regresado a la habitación compartida, las cosas eran más amorosas, sin embargo todavía Souichi se enfadaba a menudo.

Unos meses pasaron hasta que un día recibió una llamada Souichi ….


	10. Tres son multitud

**Capítulo 10:** **Tres son multitud**

 **—** **Hola cuanto tiempo Sou-kun, llegaré el día de mañana a Nagoya para que me pagues por mi ayuda, ¿todo está bien entre ustedes ahora no?**

 **—** **Isogai, no puede ser… ¿Qué demonios quieres?**

 **—** **Ya lo sabes ¿no? Te ofrecí mi sincera ayuda, ahora necesito que me hagas compañía estos días que voy a estar aquí solo. Me lo debes, o quieres que cuente tus problemas a tu familia.**

 **—** **No tienes que amenazarme, yo se cumplir lo que prometo, soy un hombre de palabra.**

Souichi regreso temprano a casa y estaba nervioso, no quería problemas con su novio y ahora tendría que salir con Isogai, conocía muy bien los celos de su pareja por ende, debía informarle de su salida, por lo que reflexionó: – _Pero qué clase de imbécil soy, ahora debo pedir permiso para salir. Aunque… si no lo hago tendré problemas otra vez, ¿Peleado con él? no quiero, me gusta la tranquilidad que siento cuando estamos sin pelear—_

No sabía cómo comenzar a hablar, así que dejo hablar a su lado Tsundere:

 **—** **Eh Morinaga… Mañana viene el estúpido Isogai de visita, saldré con él por la noche.**

 **—** **¿Qué? Saldrás con Isogai a ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué?**

 **—** **Es que le debo un favor, así que seguro iré al odioso karaoke.**

 **—** **¿Qué favor?**

 **—** **Es que me dio un consejo.**

 **—** **¿Qué consejo?**

 **—** **¡Maldición! ¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas? —** Recordó aquella vez que lo había seguido al Karaoke ocasionando una vergüenza pública al sacar sus celos, entonces explicó a medias: **— Cuando tú estabas enojado conmigo por lo que paso con Katy, Isogai fue quien me oriento sobre cómo debía comportarme.**

 **—** **Entonces contaste nuestras intimidades y nada de lo que hiciste fue tu idea, ¡eres un tonto Souichi!**

Morinaga se dio la vuelta y se pensaba retirar, pero fue detenido por una mano que detuvo su brazo:

 **—** **Lo siento, no te enojes por favor. —** Respondió a regañadientes pero por dentro pensaba _—¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Dónde quedó el temido tirano que era yo?—_

 **—** **Cómo pudiste, me decepcionas. Además nunca hemos salido tú y yo en una cita, pero si buscas salir con el BAKA de Isogai. De ninguna manera pienso dejarte ir con ese tipo seguro piensa seducirte.**

 **—** **Acaso estas demente, ni él, ni mucho menos yo haría algo así, no soy gay Morinaga idiota. No es que quiera salir con él, odio el karaoke o su compañía, pero di mi palabra y ahora cumpliré. No es que te pida permiso simplemente te estoy avisando.**

 **—** **Te prohíbo ir con él, te besaste con aquella mujer me lo debes.**

 **—** **¿Me lo prohíbes? ¿Desde cuando tienes esas atribuciones? No puedes prohibirme nada sobretodo porque tú si haces lo que te viene en gana, recuerdas aquella vez te fuiste con Masaki. También me drogaste dos veces para tener sexo contra mi voluntad.**

 **—** **Está bien tu ganas, pero tendrás una cita conmigo a plena luz del día a dónde yo quiera ir, también yo te acompañare con Isogai…**

 **—** **¡Claro que no! ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Acaso estas completamente demente! ¿Una cita? ¿Ir con Isogai?**

 **—** **Tatsumi eres un tonto, me voy no quiero verte, voy a buscar con quien salir ya verás. Adelante puedes salir las veces que quieras con tu amante.**

La reacción de Souichi fue violenta, las palabras de Morinaga habían sido dichas sin pensar, lo insultó, lo había amenazado, lo intentó chantajear, así que después de gritar por la sorpresa: **—¡EH!—** Lo sujeto del cuello de su ropa, se disponía a golpearlo, a lo que Morinaga cerro fuertemente los ojos esperando el inminente golpe pero Souichi respiró profundo y dijo:

 **—** **¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso! ¡Isogai no es mi amante! Ya sabes que no soy gay, estoy contigo porque…porque te quiero solo a ti, no quiero que te portes así, ¿cómo podrías cambiarme tan fácilmente? No hagas eso saldré contigo pero debo ir con Isogai, lo prometí.**

 **—** **Entonces déjame ir con ustedes.**

 **—** **No, siempre que está Isogai te comportas como un idiota celoso.**

 **—** **Me portaré bien te lo prometo, hasta seré amable.**

 **—** **Ya que … mmmrrr … adelante—** Gruño Souichi.

Después de todo lo ocurrido, a pesar de que ya habían vuelto a la misma habitación, Morinaga seguía insistiendo en molestar un poco a Souichi por el hecho de que le contó a Isogai sus problemas y por ende tenía que salir con él la siguiente noche. Se portaba de manera algo seria, no intentó abrazarlo ni manosearlo, no le dio su beso al acostarse, simplemente se ducho, entró al cuarto con una toalla sobre su cintura, se la quitó enfrente de Souichi el cual leía un libro y se puso la ropa lentamente. A pesar de saber que lo estaban provocando todavía tenía orgullo, no permitiría que Morinaga abusara de lo que sentía, a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba aleccionado a desear a Tetsuhiro al verlo desnudo; también anhelar sus besos y sus caricias. Controló fácilmente sus impulsos aunque por momentos sentía que la nariz le sangraría de tan magnífica visión. Pretendía leer pero a medias volteaba para ver el bien formado cuerpo, su mirada bajaba a la misma parte del texto incluso perdía el lugar donde se había quedado, finalmente concluyó la tortura, su pijama estaba puesta se acostó dando la espalda a su novio y dijo:

 **—** **Buenas noches Souichi, que descanses.**

 **—** **Buenas noches. —** Respondió un poco molesto y excitado por lo que acababa de acontecer.

El día siguiente transcurrió normalmente, para ambos en sus actividades comunes. Souichi por su parte en el laboratorio, y Tetsuhiro en la farmacéutica, hasta que llegó la hora de volver a su departamento. Ambos estaban nerviosos por sus respectivas razones. En primer lugar Tatsumi por tener que departir al lado de Isogai, a pesar de haberlo ayudado no sentía ninguna simpatía, siempre le ponía los nervios de punta, lo presionaba a hacer o decir cosas que no quería, además odiaba el Karaoke. En segundo lugar estaba Morinaga, el cual sentía unos profundos celos de Isogai por tener tanta confianza con su novio, también porque aquella vez anterior del karaoke, pensando para sí:

" _Es dudoso el saber si las intenciones de ese sujeto son buenas"_

Por último estaba el hecho de que Souichi confiaba en él, más que en cualquier otra persona, pues nunca pedía consejos, siempre se ahogaba en sus sufrimientos antes que pedir ayuda, ni siquiera a él que era su mejor amigo; sin embargo, a Taichirou le pidió ayuda sobre su relación.

Se retiraron juntos a ver a Isogai, el pobre Souichi estaba que echaba fuego, aunque por primera vez se había controlado bastante bien, su egoísmo estaba decreciendo, el amor tan dulce y expresivo de su amante lo estaba ablandando poco a poco.

Al llegar al lobby del hotel donde se hospedaba, dejaron sorprendido a Taichirou, no podía creer que Morinaga se le había pegado cono chicle a Souichi, dentro de sí reflexionaba:

 _"_ _no puedo creerlo, al fin caíste en las garras del amor, pero vamos a ver qué tan buena pareja son, será divertido ponerlos a prueba"_

Los llevó al bar del hotel para que relajaran un poco, así inició la noche:

 **—** **Cuanto tiempo Morinaga-kun. —** Sonrió travieso Isogai para continuar diciendo: **— Luces molesto, ¿qué tal la vida en pareja? Al parecer les sienta de maravilla. Díganme ¿Al fin son novios?**

Morinaga volteo a ver a Souichi esperando que respondiera, buscaba ver cuál era la respuesta. Mientras el silencio reinaba se molestó y volteo su rostro algo enojado. Hasta que por fin escuchó:

 **— …** **No… exactamente.**

 **—** **¡No exactamente! —** Respondió enojado Tetsuhiro, pero continuó diciendo **—Creo que me equivoque al venir, los dejo solos yo tengo otro compromiso—** Se levantó de la silla furioso cuando se disponía a partir, Tatsumi sujeto a su amante por la muñeca y aclaro:

 **—** **Me refería a que es un secreto, pero… si… estamos… juntos.**

El sonrojo de Souichi era evidente, pero al conseguir la respuesta que anhelaba sonrió muy feliz Morinaga, se sentó y continuó tomando su bebida.

 **—** **Bien, porque no vamos al karaoke, ya verás Morinaga-kun, te divertirás bastante escuchando a Souichi cantar, incluso traigo la cámara. —** Comentó Isogai riéndose a todo pulmón.

 **—** **Isogai, bastardo. —** Respondió Tatsumi, con voz irritación.

Morinaga había sonreído al escuchar eso, después de todo, él jamás había ido con Souichi al karaoke, menos oírlo cantar. No sería tan malo salir con Isogai si obligaba a su novio a participar de algo así.

Al llegar al lugar ordenaron comida chatarra y alcohol. Souichi requería bastantes bebidas embriagantes para relajarse en ese tipo de lugar, más aún con Taichirou y Tetsuhiro.

Lo primero que ocurrió fue que tenían duda quien empezaría con las canciones, así que decidieron dejarlo a la suerte, cantaría primero quien perdiera el volado, la moneda era arrojada por el tercero, de modo que después de lanzarla varias veces. Perdió Souichi e Isogai ganó poniéndolo a cantar la de Doraemon. Morinaga sonreía al ver a su novio sonrojado cantando esa canción, deseaba reír pero quería evitar ser golpeado al finalizar el evento. Se le acercó a Isogai para decirle que le pasara una copia del video de su cámara, pues era un espectáculo que no se repetiría.

Cuando pensaban que las cosas no podían complicarse, Isogai comenzó con su idea de ponerlos celosos a ambos, al principio Souichi se había sentado en el sillón frente a Moringa e Isogai, entonces toco el brazo de Tetsuhiro para ver la reacción en su novio, miró su cara un tanto sorprendida y con horror, por la forma en que era tocado:

 **—** **Tetsuhiro ¿Te ejercitas? Tu brazo es bastante fuerte, ahora entiendo que ve Souichi en ti.**

Fingía interés en Morinaga, para ver que reacción tenía su pareja, era mirado con bastante ira de parte de Souichi.

 **—** **No te enojes Souichi, Morinaga-kun y yo nos estamos llevando bastante bien.** — dijo abrazándolo, a lo cual Tetsuhiro no pudo responder nada, por estar estupefacto.

 **—** **Es mi turno, yo cantaré ahora. —** Expresó Taichirou, levantándose y soltándolo.

Cantaba una canción de amor y se acercó a Souichi, ahí Tetsuhiro no pudo evitar cambiar de lugar y sentarse junto a su amado, al tiempo que pensaba: " _Prometí portarme bien con este idiota, debo calmarme, respirar profundo o después no me dejará acompañarlo a ningún lado"_

Una vez concluida la canción, se podía ver a Tatsumi bebiendo la mayor parte del alcohol que pidieron, a Morinaga con aura maligna y a Taichirou con una sonrisa, por lo cual expresó:

 **—** **Es tu turno Morinaga-kun.**

 **—** **¿Si… verdad? —** Expresaba con bastante molestia en su voz. De modo que decidió cantar algo que reflejara su desagrado, entonando algo que decía "aléjate de mi novia", aunque realmente quería decir novio.

Luego retornó el turno a un Souichi bastante alcoholizado, al que le pusieron una canción cursi, que empezó a cantar hasta que se percató del sucio truco, por lo cual, simplemente soltó el micrófono, volviendo a su asiento a seguir comiendo y bebiendo. Así comenzó una guerra entre Isogai y Tetsuhiro, para ver quien cantaba mejor, Souichi se limitó a pedir más botana y bebidas. La competencia duró hasta que se hizo bastante tarde, por ende tuvieron que retirarse a descansar, con el pobre Morinaga cargando a su novio sobre el hombro, del karaoke al taxi y del taxi al departamento. Lo cambió de ropa, lo acostó y se durmió junto a él abrazándolo.

La siguiente noche Isogai llegó de improviso al departamento, ya que Souichi esperaba ir a su encuentro al mismo lugar del día anterior.

 **—** **Buenas noches Morinaga-kun ¿está Sou-kun? —** Preguntó Isogai en la entrada de su puerta.

Le azotó la puerta en la nariz, luego gritó en tono burlón pero enojado:

 **—** **Sou-kun te hablan en la puerta.**

Al escuchar que lo llamaba de esa forma sintió calosfríos pues era evidente que pasaba algo raro, por lo que fue a ver que indudablemente era quien él pensaba y lo dejó entrar.

 **—** **Adelante Isogai pasa. —** Expresó en tono fastidiado.

 **—** **Vamos chicos, hoy traje un vehículo rentado por eso vine por ustedes.**

Tetsuhiro por su parte, estaba molesto, su pareja no le contó que saldría otra vez a reunirse con ese tipo, entonces una vez que vio sentado a Isogai en el sillón le expresó:

 **—** **¿No gusta un té? —** Sin esperar respuesta, aseveró **— Enseguida se lo traemos, Tatsumi ayúdame con los vasos.**

Sin chistar fue tras Morinaga para explicar lo que ocurría, en voz baja para evitar ser escuchados.

 **—** **¿Qué hace él otra vez aquí esperando que lo acompañemos?**

 **—** **La promesa que te digo era para acompañarlo los días que se queda en Nagoya. ¿Vendrás con nosotros también hoy?**

 **—** **Por supuesto que si.**

 **—** **Tetsuhiro, solo compórtate, no quiero más escenas estúpidas de tu parte.**

 **—** **Pero ni me avisas, yo ni me he cambiado.**

 **—** **Pues qué demonios esperas, date prisa o te dejaremos.**

En la cocina escucharon una voz venir de la sala:

 **—** **Eh, chicos ¿Dónde está ese té? Están tardando demasiado.**

 **—** **Souichi puedes preparar el té mientras me cambio de ropa.**

 **—** **mmmmrr** …. **Si puedo—** Gruño Souichi.

Morinaga puso a hervir el agua con las hiervas para el té y le explicó brevemente.

 **—** **Una vez que hierva, lo viertes, pones azúcar o miel y listo.**

Se fue a cambiar mientras esperaba que Souichi llevara el té a la sala. Una vez que hervía apago la tetera, vertió el agua y buscó en el anaquel el azúcar o miel, para la mala fortuna de los tres, encontró el frasco con afrodisíaco en un envase que decía miel, el cual, tiempo atrás Morinaga dejó descuidadamente desde aquella vez que lo drogo:

 **—** **¿Isogai cuantas cucharadas de miel le pongo a tu té?**

 **—** **Dos por favor.**

De ese modo le puso a los tres vasos dos cucharadas de "miel". Esperaron muy poco y Tetsuhiro salió con una playera de cuello de tortuga negra y unos pantalones de mezclilla que resaltaban sus atributos:

 **—** **Estoy listo vámonos.**

 **—** **T odavía no terminamos el té. —** Respondió Isogai.

Entonces se sentó junto con ellos, tomó el vaso y lo bebió de un sorbo mientras reflexionaba: " _Esto no sabe bien, está algo amargo, seguro Souichi dejo que hirviera demasiado, será mejor que no diga nada que lo enfade"._

Una vez que los tres habían bebido el adulterado té, se retiraron en el auto de Isogai directamente al Karaoke. Al llegar ordenaban bebidas sin sentirse raros ni nada, pero aproximadamente a los treinta minutos de haberlo bebido, el té estaba empezando a surtir efecto sobre los tres, tenían bastante calor, no entendían la razón, pero en ese karaoke todo estaba muy caliente, pidieron más bebidas alcohólicas, con mucho hielo, para calmar su sed.

Morinaga miraba seductoramente a Souichi, necesitaban darse un beso, ambos lo deseaban. Algo que jamás espero ver Isogai, fue a ambos sonreírse y mirarse deseosamente, de cierta forma lo prendía un poco esta escena. El efecto sobre sus miembros estaba tardando puesto que las bebidas alcohólicas retrasaban la acción del afrodisiaco, pero dentro de sus cuerpos comenzaban a sentir un ardiente deseo de ser tocados, aunque todavía podían negar su fogosidad.

Morinaga fue el primero en levantarse y cantar algo sobre amor, la pasión ardiente en sus venas salió a flote con la canción, sonrojando al que se la dedicó, luego Isogai canto algo similar también expresando la lujuria que comenzaba a aflorar dentro de él. Posteriormente obligaron a Souichi a cantar otra vez doraemon, para su gran fastidio, pero en cada "tottemo daisuki doraemon" (reamente me gusta o me encanta) Su sonrojo se hacía evidente.

Concluida la canción, se sentó junto a su pareja, lo miró y con un profundo deseo en sus ojos, los dos pensaban besarse, pero se detuvieron de escuchar:

 **—** **¡Qué lindos se ven! No puedo creer que de verdad se aman, tanto como Tomoe y Kurokawa, incluso me atrevo a decir que son más fogosos. Morinaga-kun te desviste con la mirada, no deja de verte el trasero cuando te levantas. En la cama seguro es un animal. —** Isogai pensaba para sí mismo: _"Porque me siento tan excitado, estoy diciendo cosas raras. Me muero por ver como se besan ¿Podría obligarlos?"_

 **—** **De ninguna manera, yo no estaba viendo el sexy trasero de Souichi. —** Morinaga dijo pero pensaba: _"Claro que lo veo, quisiera estar tocándolo todo el tiempo, me mataría si lo supiera, me excita tanto cuando lo penetro por detrás y siento como choca contra mi cadera"._

 **—** **Qué ridiculeces están diciendo. —** contestó Tatsumi.

 **—** **Pero continúen ¿Por qué no se dan un beso?**

 **—** **No digas cosas tan sucias, esos asuntos son nuestros. —** Aseveró Souichi.

 **—** **Pero que calor hace aquí, necesitamos bebidas y más hielo. —** Expresó levantándose Tetsuhiro, se quería quitar su camisa de cuello de tortuga que lo asfixiaba: **—No aguanto más este calor. —** Se la quitó, debajo llevaba una camiseta sin mangas bastante pequeña, que mostraba sus brazos y la parte de arriba de sus atractivos pectorales.

Ambos hombres que lo acompañaban, quedaron extasiados con la atractiva figura que se mostraba ante sus ojos, justo en ese instante el afrodisiaco llegaba al punto máximo.

 **—** **Mori… es tan atractivo, no sé cómo te contienes Souichi, si yo fuera tú, estaría tocándolo y besándolo todo el tiempo.**

 **—** **Maldito HOMO deja de ver a mi novio.**

 **—** **Díganme una cosa, ¿quién de ustedes es el uke?**

El único en entender ese tipo de pregunta fue Morinaga puesto que Tatsumi dijo:

 **—** **¿Uke?**

 **—** **No es de tu incumbencia. —** Dijo Tetsuhiro.

 **—** **Eso quiere decir que eres tu Morinaga-kun.**

 **—** **Mmmmm ¿Qué quiere decir eso de uke? —** Preguntó Souichi algo molesto.

 **—** **Acércate y te lo digo.**

Justo en su sensible oreja le comentó en voz muy baja:

 **—** **Uke se refiere al que es penetrado.**

 **—** **Isogai maldito pervertido, nuestra vida sexual es solo nuestro problema.**

 **—** **Si se dan un beso les perdonaré la última salida de mañana por la noche.**

 **—** **Maldito pervertido, no tengo que besar a este idi… —** Dijo volviendo la mirada a su pareja quién estaba sentado junto a él, pero con una mano lo estaba tocando de la pierna, comenzó a acariciar cerca de su erección sin tocarla pero suavemente seduciéndolo. Sus ojos absolutamente ardiendo de pasión, lo miraron irresistiblemente para ser besado.

 **—** **Anda dame un beso, te deseo tanto. —** Expresó Morinaga lamiendo sus labios.

Su compostura se había ido a la basura, se arrojó como un loco sobre su boca, lo tiró sobre el sillón e ignoraron completamente a Taichirou quien los miraba con lujuria. Las erecciones en los tres ya eran evidentes, en la habitación se escuchaban los besos y los suaves gemidos de ambos **–mmmmmn—** La cordura volvió gracias a la mirada tan penetrante de Isogai, el cual no entendía porque estaba tan excitado viendo a dos hombres besarse, ya antes había visto a su amigo Kurokawa besarse con su esposo, pero era tan diferente mirar al tirano rendido de deseo en los brazos de su ardiente y seductor kohai. Ambos se levantaron respirando con algo de dificultad. De los tres el más sorprendido era Isogai, puesto que nunca se sintió tan excitado sin estar al lado de una mujer, incluso por sus pensamientos pasaba la idea de besar a cualquiera de los dos.

La irresistible seducción que les provocaba el afrodisiaco, no se limitó a calmar las inhibiciones que siempre poseía Souichi, sino convirtió en un animal deseoso a Tetsuhiro, ninguno de ellos entendía porque razón estaban en este estado de celo. Sus miembros dolían de tanta excitación. Isogai se levantó no resistía más la tremenda rigidez; además sus acompañantes estaban realmente extraños, parecían una pareja de recién casados en su luna de miel, no se separaban, sus manos se tocaban, se acariciaban y volvieron a besarse impetuosamente. Parecían fundirse en un solo cuerpo por el abrazo en el que estaban, entonces gritó:

 **—** **¡BASTA! Los llevaré a su departamento ¡Vámonos ahora!**

Prácticamente salieron corriendo discretamente, para que no advirtieran las personas, que los tres llevaban una tienda de campaña en sus pantalones.

En el auto, los besos se escuchaban sin parar, por el retrovisor pudo ver que ya no únicamente eran besos, sino Tetsuhiro tocaba a Souichi sobre su pantalón, las palabras también se adueñaban del ambiente.

 **—** **Souichi te amo… mmmmmnnn.**

 **—** **Yo… ahhhh… también te amo Tetsuhiro.**

 **—** **Basta ya, no hagan esas cosas delante de mí ¿Qué no tienen vergüenza? Ya casi llegamos, esperen un poco.**

La vergüenza era algo que ya desconocían por el estado en el que estaban, todo el mundo desaparecía ante ellos, además iban en el auto solos con Isogai, alguien que sabía sobre su relación, qué más daba que los viera acariciándose. Al ser ignorado por los amantes, se apresuró en conducir hasta el departamento que para su fortuna estaba bastante próximo.

 **—** **Ya llegamos.**

 **—** **mmmmmnnnn, ahhhhh. —** Obtuvo como respuesta.

 **—** **¡BÁJENSE AHORA! Vayan a su casa a hacer esas cosas, ¡qué no te da vergüenza Souichi!**

 **—** **Vámonos… a la casa… Tetsuhiro…**

Morinaga estaba en el límite, ayudó a salir del auto a su novio, lo tomó en sus brazos como una novia y subió de prisa hasta el departamento. Ninguno toleraba más la espera, incluso les parecía eterno el buscar las llaves para abrir la puerta.

Entre caricias y toques con la lengua, entraron por fin, la urgencia por unirse era bastante.

 **—** **Vamos a la cama, me muero por ir dentro de ti, ¿Tú quieres Souichi?—**

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta, por ello suplicó:

 **—** **Sé que me quieres dentro, se te nota desde que estábamos en el karaoke, te pude sentir en el auto también, ¿por qué no me lo dices directamente?**

 **—** **No sigas diciendo esas cosas tan vergonzosas.**

 **—** **Anda, mi amor dime que quieres.**

Bajo el cierre del pantalón de su amante, saco su miembro que estaba mojando su ropa interior con su semilla, entonces volvió a preguntar:

 **—** **Si quieres que lo ponga en mi boca será mejor que me lo digas o no lo haré.**

 **—** **Si por favor, hazlo de una vez idiota.**

Al meterlo en su boca y succionar un poco, su amado se corrió fuertemente, a lo que él se limitó a engullir velozmente, para no ahogarse. Se levantó con una mirada lasciva, sus manos temblaban, sus piernas se volvían de gelatina, apoyó su cuerpo contra el de su novio cerró un poco sus ojos y gimió:

 **—** **ahhhh… Souichi… me duele…. podrías… ayudarme tú también.**

 **—** **¡Eh! Tú quieres que yo… te ….**

 **—** **Por favor … No puedo ni abrir mis pantalones, por lo menos hazlo con tu mano.**

Con todos los nervios del mundo, sujetó los pantalones de Tetsuhiro, bajó el cierre y escuchó:

 **—** **ahhhh …. Date prisa… apresúrate…ahhhh… duele —** Aceleró sus movimientos para desabrochar el botón del pantalón y el miembro saltó prácticamente a pesar de tener la restricción de la ropa interior. Al verlo Souichi pensó: " _Está muy mojado, que pasaría si yo lo pusiera en mi boca ¿Sería desagradable que se viniera? Qué cosas tan sucias estoy pensando, será mejor que lo ayude"._

Con la mano sacó el miembro, lo sujeto con fuerza y frotó con velocidad.

 **—** **Así… ahhhh…aaaahhh…sigue…más...**

Los gemidos lo ponían deseoso a pesar de que se acaba de correr, la dureza de su miembro que no se perdió después de su primer orgasmo, a razón de afrodisiaco, estaba clamando de nuevo por ser atendida. El rostro de placer de Tetsuhiro se levantó y con un beso gimió en su boca **–mmmmmnnn—** corriéndose con múltiples espasmos que sentía Souichi pues estaban abrazados.

 **—** **Tetsuhiro vamos a la cama.**

 **—** **Souichi no sé qué ocurre, me siento tan caliente, si intento hacértelo creo que no podré controlarme, creo que te lastimaría, déjame solo un rato en el baño.**

 **—** **No, ni se te ocurra, yo también estoy tan… me siento tan… vamos a la cama ahora.**

Lo arrastró prácticamente al dormitorio donde las prendas de ambos desaparecieron con celeridad, los besos y caricias sobre ambos miembros no cesaban.

 **—** **Deseo ir dentro de ti Souichi pero tengo miedo de lastimarte.**

 **—** **Demonios date prisa, siento que me estoy volviendo loco.**

Tomo el frasco con lubricante, y empezó los movimientos en la entrada de su amado, al mismo tiempo se frotaba pues su lujuria lo controlaba, los gemidos de su amante **–ah…si….aaaahhh—** extinguían su autocontrol, pues el pobre Morinaga jamás experimento tal apetito sexual. Normalmente era fácil dominar sus instintos, a pesar de que diariamente estaba más que dispuesto para más de uno o dos actos, pero ahora se sentía incontenible, tal así que tuvo otro orgasmo pero sin perder su dura erección. Concluyó la preparación de su amante pues lo vio próximo a correrse, entonces se introdujo de manera rápida provocando la liberación de la semilla de su amado, pues él también estaba bajo el efecto del afrodisiaco.

Comenzó el doloroso vaivén sin detenerse puesto que su cuerpo no respondía ante su buen juicio, no obstante, Souichi pudo relajarse pronto gracias a su excitación llevando a ambos a la gloria. Retornaban a los dulces besos mientras gemían de placer. Tetsuhiro no pudo evitar correrse nuevamente, ahora dentro de su amante, sin dejar las embestidas que llevaban a la gloria a su deseoso novio:

 **—** **Souichi, no te molesta si uso el vibrador en mí mientras te lo hago, necesito acabar con este fuego, creo que será la única manera.**

Movió su cabeza para negar, entonces observo la cosa más fascinante que nunca pensó ver, Tetsuhiro introduciendo el vibrador a sí mismo, sin poder evitarlo frotó su eje hasta correrse en cuestión de segundos. Cuando Morinaga sintió el lugar adecuado para el vibrador, reanudó la penetración de su amante que denotaba algo de fatiga y mencionó:

 **—** **Lo voy a prender, espero que no te incomode.**

Al prenderlo Souichi podía ser testigo de un gesto lleno de placer en su amante, sin embargo, Tetsuhiro eyaculó a las pocas envestidas.

 **—** **¡ah! …¡ah! …¡ah! Mmmmgggghh…lo siento…**

Se quedó quieto un poco y de nuevo se endureció, Souichi le extasiaba ver como se corría, a pesar de que su pasión estaba casi saciada, disfrutaba del placer que experimentaba Tetsuhiro, sus ojos, sus manos apretándolo en un abrazo. Después de correrse varias veces más, Morinaga acabó prácticamente muerto de cansancio, sin olvidar rodear a su amante con su brazo.

Relajados como habían quedado Souichi volteó a ver a Tetsuhiro que puso cara seria.

 **—** **¿Qué rayos te pasa, porque tienes esa cara de idiota?**

 **—** **Es que contaste nuestras intimidades a Isogai, ese tipo me desagrada, ¿por qué a él?**

 **—** **No tenía a quien recurrir. Parecía que ya no me amabas, pensé que te irías, ¡maldición! Tú me conoces, no tengo idea de que hacer o que decir para que las cosas funcionen, siempre acabo expresando algo que te molesta. Antes ignorabas esas cosas, pero ahora exageras en tus reacciones. No entiendo porque rayos me haces las cosas tan difíciles, antes era tan fácil estar contigo, ahora todo lo complicas, le das vueltas y más vueltas a los asuntos. Me presionas a cada rato por cualquier cosa, quieres que diga o haga cosas vergonzosas a cada momento.**

 **—** **Lo siento Souichi. Nunca he deseado ponerte tan desesperado, es sólo que antes yo sentía que me hacías un favor estado conmigo, sin embargo ahora creo que yo te doy bastante y merezco que me valores, que me hagas sentir que me quieres, que hagas que me enamore de ti más cada día, aunque eso no te cuesta ningún trabajo. Me hace tan feliz que hagas cosas por mí, pero… ¿Todavía tendrás esa cita conmigo?**

 **—** **Ahhh si, ya lo había prometido ¿No? ¿Pero a dónde iremos?—** Dijo en un suspiro de molestia Souichi.

 **—** **Todavía no lo sé, yo te aviso.**

Souichi estaba cambiando, no lo reconocería pero tenía ganas de tener esa cita que mencionó Morinaga, después de todo, tenían ya bastante tiempo de ser una pareja y eso era algo que le causaba curiosidad, salir a hacer cosas que hacen los enamorados. ¿Qué cosas tendría en mente su amante?


	11. Por ti haría lo que fuera

**Capítulo 11: por ti haría lo que fuera**

Despertaban dentro del confort de su habitación, llenos de paz y tranquilidad después de lo salvaje que fue la noche anterior, ninguno de los dos pudo levantarse temprano debido al agotamiento que sufrieron. Souichi fue el primero en despertar, seguía pensando en el día anterior ¿Cómo era posible haberse exhibido con Isogai desea forma? ¿Qué había pasado con su pudor, su cordura?

 _—_ _Maldición estúpido Morinaga, ahora Isogai tenía más armas para chantajearlo—_ Pensaba Souichi algo enojado. Entonces reflexionó un poco más:

 _—_ _Seguro me volvió a drogar, pero ayer parecía el mucho más caliente que yo. De alguna manera algo extraño pasó—_

Entonces decidió preguntar a su novio que dormía junto a él, lo movió una vez del hombro

 **—** **Tetsuhiro ¿Qué ocurrió ayer?—**

Pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, su semental estaba completamente noqueado, recordó que el día anterior se vino demasiadas veces incluso la última se salió de él para frotarse con más velocidad, a pesar de su orgasmo pudo ver que le salían apenas unas gotas.

Decidió dejarlo dormir después se ocuparía de interrogarlo. Se levantó de la cama para ducharse, encontrando su cuerpo totalmente pegajoso, a pesar de tener ya bastante tiempo de relación amorosa incluso de compartir la misma cama, para él era algo vergonzoso levantarse desnudo y mostrar su cuerpo, peor aún al llegar a la ducha sentir todo el líquido que le escurría de su entrada, a lo cual no pudo evitar maldecir en voz alta.

 **—** **Ya verás miserable, no tenías que echarlo tantas veces dentro de mí—**

…

Los días pasaron y Morinaga se encontraba reflexionando sobre a donde podría tener una cita con su sempai sin incomodarlo tanto, que lugar sería idóneo para tomarse de las manos e incluso robarle un beso sin ser acribillado, desafortunadamente no tenía ninguna idea que realmente se ajustara a sus expectativas. Primero pensó en ir juntos al cine a una película de amor, pero no era nada lindo salir a ese tipo de eventos con Tatsumi ya que hasta en el departamento se dormía cuando llegaban a poner ese tipo de películas, las ocasiones que no se dormía cambiaba el canal aunque Tetsuhiro suplicaba por terminar de verla. Nada romántico estaba en esa idea, a pesar de que fácilmente le podría robar un beso si se sentaban hasta atrás. Recordaba que la única vez que vieron una película cursi fue la ocasión que estaban peleados. Suspiraba Tetsuhiro **–Ahhhh—** Pensaba después en llevarlo al parque de diversiones, pero eso era aún peor idea, pues Souichi se incomodaba fácilmente con multitudes, además de las largas filas, los juegos mecánicos tampoco eran de su agrado. Pasaban días y más días hasta que finalmente le sobrevino una buena idea, siempre había deseado tener una cita en algún festival de cualquier templo, así que busco entre todos los templos en Nagoya la fecha más próxima para algún festival y encontró un festival el sábado de esa semana. Juzgaba que esa idea era realmente perfecta, puesto que como todos los festivales, comenzaba desde la tarde, con su novio en yukata y comidas deliciosas. Posteriormente podían jugar en los múltiples juegos que había y por último estaban los fuegos artificiales con la oscuridad de la noche. Nada más romántico que tomar su mano e incluso robarle un beso en los solitarios alrededores desde donde se pueden mirar las hermosas luces de colores. Ahora solo faltaba preguntarle a su novio para que todo fuera perfecto. Todo el día se le hizo bastante largo pues esperaba con ansia preguntarle si lo acompañaría a tal evento, incluso se apresuró a terminar sus labores con tal de que lo dejaran retirarse cuanto antes.

Salió apresuradamente de su trabajo, al caminar sostenía su celular escuchando el tono una y otra vez sin que nadie atendiera su llamada, hasta que a la décima contestó un Souichi bastante enojado:

 **—** **Por qué demonios estas molestando, que no sabes que estoy trabajando en cosas importantes.**

 **—** **Yo, lo siento adiós.**

 **—** **ahhh. —** suspiro fastidiado, para preguntar: **— ¿Qué quieres gusano? Será mejor que hables de una vez.**

 **—** **Solo deseaba platicar contigo, ¿vas a estar mucho tiempo en el laboratorio hoy?**

 **—** **Creo que sí, aún no consigo terminar, hasta que lo logre volveré a casa.**

Morinaga en su afán de poder charlar decidió partir cuanto antes en auxilio de su ex sempai, al llegar vio el desastre. Los pobres kohais Mika y Tadokoro estaban totalmente abrumados, Souichi despeinado al borde de la locura:

 **—** **Buenas noches, ¿les puedo ayudar?**

Mas tardó en decirlo que en lo que le arrojaban una bata, lo llenaban con explicaciones, peticiones y problemas. Sin más que decir se dispuso a ayudarles con todo su empeño, gracias a esto, tres horas después todos salieron totalmente exhaustos. En el camino a casa, Tetsuhiro no perdía la esperanza de llevar la plática hacia el rumbo de su cita:

 _"_ _Seguro Souichi está también pendiente de a dónde será nuestra cita, no puedo esperar a preguntarle, no obstante debo hacer tiempo puesto que esta algo cansado y de malas por el día tan pesado que tuvo"_

Souichi por su parte estaba realmente agotado, pero aun así no podía evitar notar la expresión de idiota de su novio:

 _"_ _Probablemente me quiere seducir y tener sexo salvaje, ese miserable no tiene límite, pero esta vez de ninguna forma cederé a sus caprichos, estoy tan cansado que quiero dormir inmediatamente, pero después de cenar también muero de hambre"_

Al llegar al departamento Morinaga observaba a su amado con ternura a lo que Tatsumi evadía su mirada con un poco de sonrojo, pues era bastante intensa su forma de mirarlo, que incluso le recordaba varías de sus noches pasionales, en las cuales disfrutaba realmente el sexo, pero seguía sin reconocer ese hecho y por supuesto sin comunicarlo a Tetsuhiro:

 _"_ _Primero muerto que decirle lo que pienso. Si lo hago ya no habrá marcha atrás y abusará de mi cada que se le ocurra, ese miserable no tiene saciedad, no sabe lo que es la prudencia y el descanso."_

Terminando la cena escucho unas pocas palabras que interrumpió sin dudar:

 **—** **Souichi yo…**

 **—** **Nada, me voy a dormir ya no aguanto más este cansancio, adiós.**

 **—** **Espera yo…**

 **—** **Te digo que no, me voy ni se te ocurra molestarme o me cambiaré de cuarto.**

Las palabras atoradas en su cabeza lo volvían loco, pero con su adorado todo debía ser lento para que le prestara atención. Suspiro con resignación, tomo una ducha y salió desnudo con una toalla sobre la cintura, esta vez sin ninguna intención de provocar algún deseo, era porque no llevó su pijama al cuarto de baño. Al entrar, su novio estaba pensativo y lo miró entrar, sentía algo de culpa por rechazarlo, pero al verlo desnudo con una simple toalla sus nervios lo traicionaban, pero su enojo controlaba sus palabras:

 **—** **Ni creas que por desnudarte provocas sensaciones en mí.**

 **—** **Tranquilízate Souichi, de ninguna forma quiero molestarte, es sólo que olvide mi ropa. De hecho el baño está listo para ti, porque no vas a tomar una ducha mientras me cambio.**

 **—** **¡Morinaga tonto!**

Una vez en el baño sus pensamientos lo traicionaban, por una parte pensaba en que sus trucos estaban muy usados, ya muchas veces lo tentaba de esa forma, no debía dejar a su cuerpo ser controlado tan fácilmente por ver el de un hombre; aunque fuera el de quien lo hacía ver las estrellas en la cama. La ducha caliente solo lo ponía cada vez más en estado de excitación, sus pensamientos de culpabilidad lo llevaban a pensar en formas para ser perdonado por ser grosero. Todos los pensamientos se volcaban a él sodomizado gozando de la penetración, su excitación aumentaba, quería sentir la mágica lengua de su amante sobre su miembro duro:

 _"_ _Será mejor que ya me rinda, él me espera ansioso."_

Secó su cuerpo completamente, decidió salir desnudo para no tener que decir nada y ser tomado rápidamente, al entrar a la habitación las luces estaba apagadas, a tientas llegó a la cama, se metió bajo la sabana y toco a su amante el cual estaba vestido, en posición fetal dándole la espalda.

 **—** **Tetsu…quiero. —** Levantó sus cabellos de su cuello y lamió un poco para provocar deseo. Para su infortunio no respondió como él esperaba simplemente una voz totalmente entre sueños dijo:

 **—** **Que rico Sempai…**

Se giró quedando boca arriba, así pudo ver que estaba soñando. Deseaba besarlo para despertarlo y ser atendido, pero su orgullo fue más grande y se durmió totalmente frustrado.

 **—** **Souichi se hace tarde debemos irnos ¿No te vas a levantar?**

La mañana siguiente llegó con un despertar bastante irritado en Souichi, no había podido dormir bien por tratar de evitar pensamientos sucios. Era increíble que a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, en la cabeza de Tatsumi siguiera esa limitante para poder pedir sexo a su pareja, seguía sin poder ser libre de sus prejuicios. Con un cansancio extremo se levantó a tomar un café y darse una ducha.

Una vez en la mesa, Morinaga intentó platicar con él, seguía en mente decirle de la cita en el templo, pero al ver el mal humor prefirió evitar ese tema, de modo que dijo:

 **—** **Te sientes mal Souichi, luces algo cansado.**

 **—** **No me siento mal, es solo que no pude dormir.**

 **—** **¿Por qué no pudiste? ¿Ocurre algo malo?**

 **—** **No es nada déjame en paz, no vez que tengo muchas presiones. Hoy tengo aún más trabajo que ayer, esta maldita semana será un infierno.**

Los pensamientos de Morinaga iban a la cita una y otra vez, faltaban pocos días estaban a miércoles y el festival era el sábado, así que sin más debía decirle, si toda la semana sería igual de tormentosa no había motivo para aplazar su pregunta más tiempo.

 **—** **Souichi yo quería preguntar…**

 **—** **¿Qué ocurre, dime de una vez? Ahhh. —** suspiro enfadado.

 **—** **Tengo una duda ¿Tú crees terminar tu trabajo del laboratorio para el sábado?**

 **—** **Pues el profesor Fukushima nos dio hasta el viernes para entregar el informe, así que seguramente tendré libre el sábado.**

 **—** **Menos mal.**

 **—** **Mo-ri-na-ga, miserable que cosa sucia estás pensando, no tienes consideración de mí.**

 **—** **No es nada de eso. ¿Recuerdas que me prometiste salir en una cita a dónde yo quisiera?**

 **—** **Eres un idiota, como te atreves a mencionar eso cuando vez que estoy sufriendo en el laboratorio, solo piensas en divertirte.**

 **—** **Anda Souichi dime que sí, tú lo prometiste, además yo iré al laboratorio todos estos días para ayudarte y terminen cuanto antes, dime que sí.**

 **—** **Ahhhh, Tu ganas miserable chantajista. ¿A dónde demonios iremos?—**

 **—** **Al festival del templo.**

 **—** **¿Cuál templo?**

 **—** **No recuerdo cuál de todos pero escribí la dirección, te la doy después. Solo quería saber algo más ¿Podríamos hacer cosas que hacen las parejas en las citas? No me refiero a nada exagerado como caricias, solo quiero un beso y que tomes mi mano en público.**

 **—** **De ninguna manera, no se te ocurra pensar en hacer algo tan vergonzoso en público. Entiéndelo, sabes que no me molesta hacer esas cosas en la privacidad de nuestro departamento, pero no quiero que nos juzguen.**

 **—** **Pero tú te me declaraste en la escuela, ¿Por qué eso si lo consideraste como algo bueno?**

 **—** **No seas idiota, eso fue por razones muy diferentes, esos tipos te molestaban, todos creían que salías con Yuichi, no pude tolerar eso, pero esto es algo totalmente diferente, quieres exponernos ante las prejuiciosas personas a que nos agredan solo por un capricho. Resultaría tan fácil si fuéramos una pareja normal, no me molestaría tomar tu mano o besarte, pero disculpa esto es bastante difícil. No me pongas en un predicamento, entiéndeme, saldremos a donde quieras, no obstante tendrás que comportarte o me obligarás a golpearte.**

Después de ese regaño Morinaga había quedado bastante triste, pensando en que no era aceptado por ser un hombre y que todo sería más fácil para su amado si él fuera una chica; desgraciadamente eso era algo que no ocurriría, entonces se le sobrevino una idea que quizá solucionaría sus problemas. Ambos fueron a sus trabajos, pero en el descanso Tetsuhiro decidió hablarle por teléfono a su amigo Hiroto:

 **—** **Hola Hiroto cuanto tiempo.**

 **—** **Cuanto tiempo Angel-kun, ¿Necesitas algo?**

 **—** **¿Cómo sabes amigo?**

 **—** **Simple, desde que te reconciliaste con Souichi ya no me visitas, solo cuando necesitas algo o tienes problemas me hablas.**

 **—** **Discúlpame amigo, es que he tenido mucho trabajo, además ahora que estoy viviendo tan tranquilo al lado de mi tirano, soy tan feliz.**

 **—** **Bueno Angel-kun ¿Qué ocurre?**

 **—** **Resulta que yo quiero tener una cita con Souichi pero él me ha dicho que no quiere ni tomar mi mano en público, que todo sería más fácil si fuera mujer, así que pensaba si sería posible volverme mujer.**

 **—** **¿¡QUÉ!? Tú ya no quieres ser un hombre. No lo hagas Angel-kun, muchos hombres darían todo por verse como tú. Quiérete un poco acepta tú m.** Entonces Morinaga lo interrumpió diciendo:

 **—** **No Hiroto, de ninguna forma me desharía de mí… Solo quiero disfrazarme de mujer y tú conoces a muchos chicos que son expertos en travestirse ¿Crees que fuera posible que de verdad me viera como una chica? No como un tipo disfrazado.**

 **—** **No tengo idea Angel-kun, lo primero será que vengas el fin de semana por la noche hablaré con Haru-chan y nos veremos en Adam site.**

 **—** **No Hiroto es que debo ser mujer para el sábado por la noche.**

 **—** **Hay Angel-kun eso sí que es pronto, hablaré con él hoy mismo, lo bueno es que me debe un favor, así que seguramente te podrá atender mañana por la noche.**

 **—** **Gracias Hiroto, no sé qué haría sin ti, si un día me casó tú serás mi padrino.**

 **—** **Oh no es nada, me gusta verte feliz. Además será tan divertido ver lo que te haremos.**

 **—** **Eso no me gusta nada, bueno debo irme, nos vemos mañana, adiós.**

La noche caía en el laboratorio de Souichi con trabajo duro, pero gracias a la ayuda de Morinaga todo avanzaba más rápido, a pesar de ello, salían agotados por tanto trabajo, solo cenaban comida instantánea, una ducha rápida y a dormir. Por la mañana en el desayuno Morinaga le comentó a Souichi:

 **—** **Souichi disculpa no podré ir hoy al laboratorio es que Hiroto tuvo un problema y debo ir a verlo.**

 **—** **No te preocupes gracias a tu ayuda hoy estamos cerca de terminar las cosas, adelante.**

 **—** **Gracias, me voy.**

Con un tierno beso en los labios salió a su trabajo con una sonrisa. Gracias a ese pequeño beso Tatsumi recordaba que su frustración sexual se extendía cada día más: " _Maldición, ese miserable cuando piensa hacer… Soy un pervertido por su culpa, ahora tengo deseos sexuales frustrados, no puedo creer que yo piense en estas cosas, será mejor encontrar un poco de tiempo para tranquilizar mi cuerpo sin necesidad de hacer o pedir cosas desagradables. Pero debo irme ya al laboratorio no es momento para perderlo aquí"_

Morinaga por su parte al terminar el trabajo algo nervioso llego a Adam site. Una vez ahí Hiroto lo recibió con una gran sonrisa:

 **—** **Buenas noches Angel-kun luces tan feliz, seguramente debe ser por tanto sexo que tienes con tu sempai.**

 **—** **No Hiroto sexo no he podido tener por tanto trabajo, pero donde está tu amigo.**

 **—** **Claro, está en la parte de atrás del bar. Haru-chan está revisando las cosas que vamos a necesitar para cambiarte.**

Una vez en la parte trasera del bar, en la cual había algunas habitaciones, baños, guardarropas y sala de descanso para empleados:

 **—** **Haruka-chan te presento Morinaga Tetsuhiro, al cual yo le digo Angel-kun, por lo lindo que es.**

 **—** **Mucho gusto Angel-kun.**

 **—** **El gusto es mío. —** Dijo Morinaga mirando al sujeto que tenía enfrente, el cual parecía una linda chica pequeña, ojos color negro, cabello largo negro, un pequeño vestido rosa, bastante maquillaje, un gran escote con senos que asomaban y hasta su voz parecía la de una mujer.

Morinaga estaba asombrado, que un hombre pudiera pasar por mujer, a lo cual decidió preguntar:

 **—** **¿De verdad eres un hombre?**

 **—** **Por supuesto ¿Necesitas que te lo compruebe?**

 **—** **Para nada yo ya tengo pareja. Realmente pareces una chica, incluso tienes senos, seguramente te los operaste.**

 **—** **Claro que no, me gusta ser un hombre, solo que a veces quiero verme como una chica, de hecho me gustan hombres y mujeres.**

 **—** **Eso sí que es sorprendente.**

 **—** **Bueno vamos a empezar, si te voy a volver una chica, te voy a enseñar a ser una. Antes que nada debes prometer que harás todo lo que yo te diga sin quejarte o no te ayudare.**

 **—** **Claro haré todo por tener una cita normal con Souichi.**

 **—** **Primero vamos a depilarte todo tu cuerpo, para ser una chica debes pensar como una y sentirte suave como una. Así que Hiroto trae la cera que esto nos llevará algo de tiempo. Angel-kun retira tu ropa y ponte esta toalla.**

Después de algunas dolorosas horas, el pobre Morinaga estaba realmente adolorido de las partes más privadas como jamás pensó que pudiera ocurrir, así salió a su casa donde tomo una ducha un poco fría para refrescar su piel sensible. A las pocas horas escucho a su amante llegar:

 **—** **Estoy en casa.**

 **—** **Bienvenido.**

 **—** **Traje comida para cenar.**

 **—** **Gracias Souichi en seguida salgo.**

Salió de la ducha con su pijama, algo incómodo, caminando raro. Incluso Tatsumi que no era nada observador pudo notar la molestia en el extraño caminar que tenía.

 **—** **¿Todo está bien Tetsuhiro? Pareces algo incómodo.**

 **—** **Para nada Souichi, solo me atoré con una esquina de un mueble en el bar y me raspe un poco mi muslo, me arde un poco.**

Después de la cena Souichi estaba bastante ansioso pero su orgullo era más grande que sus deseos, por lo que decidió hacer cosas que recordaba hacían que Tetsuhiro abusara de él. Lo vio sentado en el sillón y se sentó junto a él, entonces como no ocurría nada, toco su rostro y dijo tienes un arroz en la mejilla. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron muy cerca de los ojos miel, el corazón de ambos se desbordaba en latidos fuertes. Morinaga deseaba besarlo con desesperación, pero no podía arruinar la sorpresa, además estaba depilado de todas partes, que explicación podía darle, sería mejor evitar todo contacto hasta el día sábado. Entonces abruptamente ladeo su cabeza evitando el inminente beso que sobrevenía, incluso advirtió los ojos cerrados de su novio, maldiciendo para sí mismo: " _Porqueeeee, no es posibleee quiero un beso, quiero hacerle el amor, él está tan deseoso y disponible"_

Se levantó de su asiento y dijo:

 **—** **Tengo tanto sueño aaaaaah. —** bostezo. **— Me voy a dormir, hasta mañana Souichi.**

 **—** **Espera un minuto, tu …¿qué sucede?**

 **—** **No pasa nada muero de sueño. —** Dijo Morinaga corriendo a su habitación.

La frustración creció aún más, ahora ambos estaban excitados pero sin poder liberarse. El enojo en Souichi era mayor que su lujuria, por ello solo se limitó a ir a la habitación, ver a su novio acostado tapado, en posición fetal y dando la espalda para no ser visto, en sus pensamientos las ideas lo llevaban a:

 _"_ _¿Qué fue lo que hice? No entiendo por qué se comporta así. ¿Será que ya no quiere estar conmigo? Esto es malo ni un beso pudo darme, siento como si me doliera el corazón, ¡Ese miserable!"_ Todas esas reflexiones le sacaron unas pocas lágrimas que ocultó bajo las sábanas junto a su amante.

Por su parte Tetsuhiro estaba totalmente duro, deseaba realmente tomar a su novio una y otra vez, pero debía contenerse, se relajó un poco pensando en las cosas que haría en su cita para distraerse, hasta que el sueño invadió su cuerpo.

Por la mañana Souichi abrió los ojos con un poco de tristeza en su corazón volteó a ver a Tetsuhiro quien dormía a su lado boca arriba con una tremenda erección que levantaba las cobijas. Se sonrojó bastante al notarlo, entonces la pasión lo invadió, por encima de la pijama acarició el miembro erecto con suavidad:

 **—** **Ahh Souichi tu lengua es …**

Esas palabras del durmiente lo llevaron a pensamientos que no había tenido en toda su vida, qué se sentiría poner el eje de Morinaga en su boca, eso le provocó una erección al instante, entonces se aventuró a tocar un poco más con la mano.

 **—** **Succiona un poco más…**

Su deseo fue tal que destapó al durmiente y lo beso. El contacto con los labios despertó a Tetsuhiro:

 **—** **waaaa, Souichi que haces.**

 **—** **¿Tu qué crees?**

Tomo el despertador y dijo:

 **—** **Es muy tarde debo irme. —** Corrió hasta el baño, en donde miró su erección que estaba algo húmeda. " _Necesito una ducha fría."_

Al salir del baño su novio estaba realmente molesto, afortunadamente para él, era un tsundere que no reclamaría nada directamente. Entonces se apresuró a preparar el desayuno, comieron y se retiró con un beso en los labios de su amado.

 **—** **No olvides que yo te amo, adiós. —** Corrió de nuevo hasta la puerta dejando a un deseoso y confundido Souichi con ojos cerrados por el tierno beso.

 **—** **Maldición es tan tarde debo irme también. —** Pensaba mientras se preparaba para irse.

En el laboratorio Souichi se concentraba en terminar el informe pues tenían hasta la tarde de ese viernes para entregarlo, favorablemente terminaron al poco tiempo. Posteriormente su celular sonó, al mirar el mensaje su rostro ensombreció:

 _Querido Souichi hoy llegaré algo tarde_

 _puesto que debo volver con Hiroto,_

 _todavía no soluciona su problema._

 **—** **¿Se siente bien sempai? —** Preguntó Mika.

Yuichi lo miró con una sonrisa y contestó:

 **—** **Seguramente tuvo alguna pelea con Morinaga-san.**

 **—** **De ninguna manera, dejen de especular**

 **—** **Es bastante tarde ya terminamos esto, nos vemos el lunes pueden irse.** Expreso Souichi para cortar esa platica que lo incomodaba. Tomo sus cosas y se retiró velozmente.

Tatsumi había decidido ir afuera de Adam site para corroborar que su novio estaba ahí, no entendía que cosas ocurrían con él, pero sus celos lo estaban empezando a corroer. Esperó un tiempo afuera mientras se decidía para entrar, cuando no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, su Morinaga estaba siendo arrastrado de la mano por una linda chica. Ambos salían de Adam site, se subían a un carro. Su ira estaba por estallar, no sabía que pasaba, después de todo Morinaga no estaba haciendo nada malo, pero tanta intriga lo mataba, así que se fue al departamento a reflexionar. Estando ahí, mientras más pensaba en el asunto, más enojado se ponía: " _Primero camina extraño como si hubiera tenido sexo mucho tiempo, luego no me toca, evade mis besos, pero se despide diciendo que me ama. Maldición esto es tan confuso, ya verá ese miserable cuando llegue a casa."_

Entre tanto Morinaga al llegar a Adam site fue recibido por Haru-chan, ahora le explicaba que requerían hacerle un atuendo a su medida, además de diferentes ropas femeninas como un sostén y unos senos falsos de latex hechos a la medida, caderas falsas entre otras cosas, de modo que fueron a varios lugares a comprar cosas, tomar medidas, para tener todo listo. Toda esa travesía fue bastante vergonzosa y fatigante para el pobre Morinaga, pero no tenía idea del demonio que lo esperaba en casa. Al fin lo llevaron al departamento algo tarde pasadas las doce de la noche, pues hasta esa hora les entregaron sus nuevos senos falsos; todo gracias a los buenos amigos que tenía Haru-chan. Entro prácticamente de puntillas, un fuerte olor a cigarrillos y alcohol le llegaban, camino hasta el sofá donde estaba un Souichi profundamente dormido y completamente ebrio. Abrió una ventana para ventilar el lugar, pero antes tomo entre sus brazos a su amado lo llevó a la cama y lo depositó con mucha suavidad, entre palabras confusas escucho:

 **—** **¿Por qué me traicionas si yo te amo?...**

Una lágrima corría por su mejilla, lo miró tan tierno y dulce que le dijo al oído:

 **—** **Jamás te traicionaría, sabes que te amo y quiero estar a tu lado el resto de mis días.**

Entonces una sonrisa apareció en el rostro durmiente, con un dulce beso lo tapo y fue a limpiar el desastre que había dejado en la sala.

La mañana aclaraba bastante soleada, Morinaga se levantaba y miraba al dulce rostro durmiente a su lado, no entendía muy bien que fue lo que le preocupaba, pero debía irse antes de que lo interrogaran. Preparó el desayuno puso un par de aspirinas y una nota, entonces se retiró apresuradamente.

La cabeza le explotaría, la luz del sol cegaba sus ojos, los problemas que lo aquejaban el día anterior regresaban a su mente, ante todo esto ¿Dónde estaba el idiota de Morinaga? Le debía una explicación y se la daría en ese instante, rápidamente se levantó de la cama para ir a buscarlo en la sala, sin poder encontrarlo, lo que sí pudo ver fue el desayuno y una nota que decía:

 _"_ _Mi amado Souichi, sé que deseas saber qué cosas he estado haciendo estos días, quizá andes incluso celoso, pero no te preocupes, debes saber que yo te amo y jamás te traicionaría, todo se explicará muy bien en cuanto acudas a nuestra cita. Te veré en la entrada del templo a las seis en punto, quiero que lleves una yukata. La dirección es la siguiente…."_

Morinaga salió en busca de las ropas que mandaron hacer el día anterior, como pagaron extra urgencia, las tendrían listas para las dos de la tarde. Luego de recoger la ropa fue directo a Adam site para comenzar con la transformación. Primeramente lo ayudaron a vestirse, puesto que no tenía ni idea de cómo ponerse los senos falsos y el sostén, amarrar la cinta de la yukata también era un problema, las almohadas que simulaban caderas eran cosas igualmente raras, una vez vestido le dijeron que debía quitarse la ropa interior porque se notaba a través de la yukata. Una vez vestido procedieron a ponerle extensiones en el cabello además de una peluca. Le hicieron un peinado que tardo bastante en quedar, luego procedieron a ponerle el maquillaje, rímel, un poco de sombra y labial ligeramente rojo. Cuando al fin terminaron de arreglarlo, se miró en el espejo y no lo creía pero si parecía una mujer, no pudo reconocerse a sí mismo a primera vista.

Ahí estaba Souichi esperando en la entrada del templo a la hora acordada, él llevaba puesto su yukata azul marino lisa que descubría un poco de su pecho, con las clásicas sandalias de madera que lo hacían un poco más alto. Entonces miró y a lo lejos pudo ver a una enorme chica con una linda yukata de estampado de floreado con base rosa pastel; la cual sobresalía de entre la multitud, con un lindo cabello azul, dos mechones sueltos al frente y lo demás sujeto por detrás, ligero maquillaje en ojos y un tono sutilmente carmesí en sus labios. Al aproximarse más, Souichi no pudo evitar mirar sus dulces ojos verdes sonrojándose y horrorizándose al mismo tiempo pues acababa de descubrir que esa enorme chica era Morinaga Tetsuhiro:

 **—** **Pero qué demonios hiciste Morinaga, como te atreviste a vestirte así.**

 **—** **Shhhh baje la voz un poco, hablemos por allá donde no nos escuchen, por favor. —** Pestañeaba tiernamente presumiendo el rímel en sus ojos que le daban un toque sumamente femenino.

 **—** **No lo creo Morinaga, espero que tengas explicaciones razonables para todas las cosas que te voy a preguntar. La más importante es ¿Por qué te vestiste de mujer? Ahora solo puedo decir que si eres un total y completo idiota, no te basta con ser gay ahora quieres parecer un fenómeno.**


	12. La verdad sobre mi

**La verdad sobre mi**

 **...**

 **...**

 **-No te enojes, yo solo quería una cita normal donde tú no te avergonzaras de salir con un hombre ¿Podemos? Anda, me costó bastante trabajo parecer una chica, creerías que soy mujer si no me conocieras. Di que sí, tengamos una cita como una pareja común, por favor-**

 **-Mmmmm realmente si no te conociera pensaría que eres mujer, pero no sé si esto es buena idea. Antes de eso necesito saber otra cosa ¿Por qué mentiste? Dijiste que estabas con Hiroto puesto que tenía un problema y ayer te vi salir con una chica en su auto-**

 **-Es muy simple esa chica no es mujer, es un hombre que le gusta travestirse, él fue quien me ayudo a verme así. Por favor entremos al festival, quiero estar contigo sin que te de horror que nos vean juntos-**

La mirada de cachorro extraviado con su nuevo atuendo, controló fácilmente su ataque de ira, todas sus emociones se confundían al estar con Morinaga mujer. Las extensiones de cabello que usaba parecían tan reales que se confundían con lo que sí lo era su cabello, tapaban un poco su rostro ocultando los pocos rasgos masculinos que se pudieran notar debajo de la indumentaria, de ahí en fuera parecía una chica, enorme pero a fin de cuentas mujer. Sus sandalias al piso le daban menos estatura y las de Souichi de madera le daban más, así que parecían tener el mismo tamaño, aunque algo inusual para una mujer. También su espalda ancha lo hacía verse un poco más voluminoso que su novio, pero estaban correspondientes con su cadera, así que no lo delataban como hombre; su hermoso rostro, de igual manera ayudaba bastante con todo.

 **-Creo que exageraste con los senos son demasiado grandes-**

 **-Hiroto pensó que distraerían la mirada, además que van bien con mi altura-**

 **-Está bien Tetsuhiro vamos-**

 **-Llámame Tet-chan-**

 **-¡EH!-**

 **-Si no lo haces no tiene caso el disfraz-**

 **-Maldición, eres un completo idiota-**

 **-Primero quiero ir a comer algo, muero de hambre-**

Le tomo su mano jalándolo con una sonrisa, Souichi estaba algo encantado con el disfraz de su novio, no por el hecho de que deseara cambiarlo por una mujer, sino porque ese hombre hace hasta lo imposible para complacerlo. Le avergonzaba asimismo, ver lo hermoso que se veía Tetsuhiro en esa ropa.

Tatsumi a pesar de que ya había tenido algunas citas, bastantes años atrás, aun así era un total inexperto en esas situaciones; por ello siempre solía excusarse en que su amante era un hombre, para decir que esas cosas eran antinaturales. La realidad distaba mucho de lo que decía, en sus anteriores experiencias no hizo realmente mucho, siempre fue bastante antisocial, todo el mundo al conocerlo les parecía bastante difícil de tratar, así que las pocas veces que llego a tener alguna cita, todas las ocasiones con un total temor a dar besos en lugares públicos o tomar la mano de una chica a pesar de que no era algo prohibido o censurado por la sociedad. El amor podía ponerlo incluso más nervioso en esas cuestiones, su corazón saltaba mientras era arrastrado a comprar comida de la mano cálida y suave de Morinaga.

Su relación real desde que se habían vuelto novios, dejando de lado sus problemas, era más como la de una vieja pareja casada, sin salidas románticas, algunas veces sexo, otras convivencia común de desayunar, cenar, ver televisión y platicar. Ahora esta cita en el templo se tornaba algo emocionante, algo que se sentía tan romántico, pues era la primera vez juntos haciendo cosas tan simples para cualquier pareja, los nervios en Souichi lo hacían sentir como un adolescente que está por declararse a su primer amor, estaba siendo tocado en público de la mano, se sentía tan bien ser libre a la vista de todos, pero esta vez no era un lugar como la universidad, aquí había más personas con prejuicios, aquí nadie conocía que él era un tirano de temer, pero ahora todo eso no importaba, estaban seguros con el disfraz, no había nada que temer.

Llegaron al puesto de Takoyaki (brochetas de pollo estilo japonés). Morinaga le dijo al oído a Souichi:

 **-Pide algunas yo no estoy seguro que mi voz me delate-**

 **-Buenas noches me da dos órdenes por favor-**

 **-Permítame que le diga que su novia es muy hermosa y se nota que es bastante tímida ¿verdad?-**

Expresaba el vendedor, a lo cual Morinaga no pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse. Por su parte Souichi algo molesto por la forma en la que miraban a su novio pensaba _: -Si supiera que este tipo no es una chica ja-_

 **-Dese prisa, ¿Cuánto será por ambas órdenes?-**

Así compraron su comida, luego se sentaron en una banca, una vez ahí Morinaga aprovechaba para abusar de su indumentaria, tomo la comida y la acercó a la boca de Tatsumi como una novia cursi haría con su novio.

 **-¡Qué rayos intentas hacer Morinaga idiota!-**

Al decir esas palabras, las personas que pasaban los voltearon a verlos mirando feo a Souichi por maltratar a la dama que lo acompañaba.

 **-Si no te gusta llamar la atención, será mejor que sigas la fachada, dime Tet-chan ¿Si?-**

La vergüenza invadía las mejillas de Souichi, no pudo reaccionar ante los argumentos de su novio, las palabras no salían, por alguna razón la aceptación a las demandas fue sin pensar, llena de las emociones que recorrían su cuerpo. Ante la comida que le acercaban, con un color rosado sobre sus mejillas, abrió su boca para ser alimentado con dulzura. Aunque sin poder evitar pensar: _-¿Por qué demonios no hago nada? Algo está pasando conmigo-_

Al terminar de comer Takoyaki Tetsuhiro expresó:

 **-Vamos a jugar, quiero ver si puedo ganarme algo, primero en el de las pistolas de agua, hay que atinarle a varios blancos en movimiento-**

 **-No quiero es aburrido-**

 **-¿Lo crees así? Yo creo que es porque perderías ante mí-**

 **-Por supuesto que no, siempre he tenido un excelente pulso, no necesito demostrarte nada ¡BAKA!-**

 **-Yo creo que tienes miedo de perder ante mí, sobre todo porque me veo como una chica, te daría mala reputación-**

 **-Ya veremos quién pierde-**

Con una sonrisa macabra de Tatsumi fueron directo a uno de los puestos con ese juego, entonces comenzó la competencia, para desgracia de Souichi, Tetsuhiro tenía bastante habilidad, pero al notar la desesperación en su novio le permitió ganarle sin que se diera cuenta. Cuando al fin concluyeron el juego, el dueño tomó un gran oso de peluche en el estante y se lo entregó al ganador, al ver el tierno oso de peluche y observar a Morinaga con su hermosa sonrisa y mirada dulce no pudo evitar suspirar, entregando el muñeco.

 **-¿Me lo regalas?-**

 **-¿Estas ciego? ¿Qué no ves que te lo estoy dando?-**

Los ojos de Tetsuhiro reflejaban una profunda emoción, nunca le había dado una cosa tan adorable como un oso de peluche, de hecho muy pocas cosas le había dado, solo algunas útiles y prácticas. El primer regalo cursi de la persona que más amaba en el mundo lo estremecía profundamente, entonces tomo el oso y lo abrazó tapando sus incipientes lágrimas.

 **-Gracias-**

Se acercó a Souichi, con el corazón deseoso por besarlo, pero su miedo a ser golpeado lo detuvo antes de posar sus labios sobre su amor, de modo que con una gran sonrisa dijo:

 **-Vamos por un postre, necesito algo dulce-**

Compraron dango (postre de arroz en bolitas de tres en un palito) y mientras Tetsuhiro llevaba el dango fueron a jugar más juegos. Souichi al mirarlo le parecía realmente extraño, al principio le gustaba la idea de tener una mujer tan bonita como novia, pensaba dentro de sí mismo que Tetsuhiro debía haber nacido como una chica, así todo sería mejor. Conforme pasaban las horas a su lado observarlo era raro, como que algo le faltaba en su corazón, se daba cuenta que realmente el amor por Morinaga era eso, AMOR con letras grandes por todo su ser, pues al ver sus ojos no veía a la chica que estaba con él, sino al hombre amable y cariñoso que lo acompaña todo el tiempo, aquél con quien disfruta pasar todos sus momentos libres, el que lo obliga a excitarse, el que lo mira chantajistamente, el que lo lleva por los caminos de pasión una y otra vez hasta fundirse en un solo cuerpo, en una sola alma. No pudo evitar sonreír mientras caminaban de la mano por el lugar.

 **-Oniisan que gusto, un momento quien es esta chica, cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Morinaga, eres malo. Hey tu aléjate de mi hermano porque ya tiene novio-**

 **-Kanako guarda silencio-**

 **-Que no te engañe él tiene muchos años de tener una relación con su-**

 **-Kanako espera soy yo-** Dijo con voz masculina Tetsuhiro.

 **-¿Eh! No puede ser Morinaga Oniisan-**

 **-Sí, Kanako porque no hablamos por allá para no atraer más la atención y seguir avergonzando a tu hermano-**

 **-Mi hermano es un idiota, no tenía que obligarte a verte así, para estar contigo, deberías valorarte más y no permitirle que te trate así-**

 **-No Kanako yo fui el de la idea, solo deseaba pasar un rato agradable, libre del escrutinio de las personas-**

 **-Y tu Kanako ¿vienes sola?-**

 **-No, estoy con unas amigas, están por allá compitiendo, mientras yo me dirigía a comprar algo de comer, son realmente apasionadas, una de ellas seguramente saldrá llorando jajaja-**

A lo lejos se escuchó un grito de chica

 **-¡NO PUEDE SER ERES UNA TRAMPOSA!-**

 **-Creo que ya ocurrió, seguro perdió Natsuki, debo irme y ustedes síganse divirtiendo-**

Mientras caminaban por el lugar, Morinaga sujeto a Tatsumi del brazo y recargo su cabeza sobre su hombro, poniendo a su amante totalmente de piedra y rojo como un tomate.

 **-¿Qué haces?-**

 **-¿No viste que hasta Kanako pensó que yo era una chica? Déjame aprovechar el momento, me siento tan feliz de poder estar contigo así. Siempre había observado a las parejas enamoradas estar de la mano o abrazarse y deseaba que algún día yo pudiera hacerlo sin sentirme incómodo-**

 **-Como quieras-** Dijo con algo de molestia en su voz.

En el interior de Souichi, estaba realmente alegre de ver a su novio tan feliz abrazado a él, con tanta dulzura en su mirada, en su actuar, a pesar de ello su lado tsundere no lo dejaba sacar sus verdaderos sentimientos y lo mantenía sumamente nervioso caminando totalmente rígido.

 **-NII-SAN, NEE-CHAN. Esperen-** Kanako llego corriendo hasta ellos y sujeto a su hermano de la mano y lo jalo.

 **-Ven un momento Nii-san. Y tú espera un segundo Mori nee-chan-**

Tomó la mano de Souichi, lo apartó un poco mientras Morinaga fue a ver los puestos y le dijo:

 **-Dale esto a Morinaga onii-san-**

 **-De ninguna manera Kanako-**

 **-El hizo todas esas cosas por ti y tu no puedes corresponder un poco, haz un esfuerzo, ¿Acaso valoras las cosas que tiene que pasar por complacerte? ¿No te das cuenta que salir así vestido es bastante difícil y vergonzoso? Además no imagino el trabajo que le costó vestirse así, ser mujer no es nada fácil.-**

 **-Ashhh (quejido), bueno lo haré, con la condición que nos dejes tranquilos, como si no nos conocieras-**

 **-No te preocupes eso voy a hacer, pero más te vale cumplir, me iré hasta que lo hagas, te voy a ver desde cierta distancia-**

 **-Mocosa embaucadora, ya verás-**

En sus manos llevaba un ramo de las más lindas flores, el palpitar de su corazón estaba rápidamente acelerándose. Entre tanto Tetsuhiro se encontraba jugando a atrapar el pez con una red de papel, agachado. Lo miró con deseo de abrazarlo pero prontamente se contuvo, lo único que hizo fue decirle muy cerca de su oreja, claro por accidente.

 **-Mori…Tet-chan-**

Al sentir el cálido aliento de su amado sobre un punto sensible, se estremeció, levantándose inmediatamente.

 **-Yo… quería…-**

 **-¿Son para mí?- Al decir eso, sus lindos ojos verdes mostraban mucha alegría.**

 **-Kanako…me… ¿Te gustan?-**

 **-Son muy bellas, gracias Souichi-**

Lo jalo de una mano.

 **-Vámonos ya de aquí, no soporto las multitudes-**

Pues los estaban observando varías personas que les parecía tan tierna esa pareja. Morinaga estaba muy feliz, le acababan de regalar su primer ramo de flores, pero lo más importante era que venían de la persona que más amaba Sonreía a mas no poder, tal era su felicidad, que su belleza resplandecía, tanto que un grupo de cuatro muchachos le gritó a Morinaga.

 **-Preciosa, ya deja a ese tipo amargado vente con nosotros, te aseguramos que te divertirás más-**

 **-¡¿Qué demonios acaban de decir?!-** Respondió Tatsumi encendiendo su furia. Soltó a Morinaga de la mano y volvió a hablar.

 **-Retírense antes que se arrepientan-** Mientras decía eso puso a su novio detrás de él protegiéndolo como si fuera una chica indefensa.

 **-No seas aguafiestas, una chica tan linda no debe estar con un tipo como tu ¿Verdad preciosa? Deja a este tipo y te prometemos que realmente te divertirás-**

 **-Estas tan rica que te vamos a hacer gozar-** Dijo otro de los tipos.

 **-Yo quiero tocarle sus melones-** Dijo otro.

Al escuchar todas esas obscenidades y las miradas lascivas de los sucios hombres que los estaban molestando, Tatsumi se enfureció, tomo a uno de ellos por la camisa y dijo:

 **-Retira las cosas ofensivas que acabas de decir, discúlpate ahora-**

Como veían que estaba sujetando a uno de sus compañeros, uno de ellos pensaba golpearlo por la espalda, Morinaga no pudo reaccionar rápido pero no fue necesario ya que Souichi propinó un golpe veloz con el codo, sobre la cara del tipo que lo pensaba golpear por la espalda. El tipo se dobló con la nariz sangrante, por su parte los demás corrieron por el temor que les produjo ver lo mal que estaba su amigo con un solo golpe de Tatsumi, además de la forma tan feroz en que los vio a todos.

Ante la mirada atónita de Morinaga los celos corroían a Souichi, tantos hombres fijándose en él era algo que lo hacia rabiar, aunque los hizo huir golpeando a uno solo de ellos. Por su parte se limitó a reír puesto que se percato que todo estaba bajo control, sin que el tuviera que intervenir y romper su fachada. Lo habían defendido, se sintió tan feliz de ser la dama en problemas con el príncipe encantador que la rescataba. Una vez que corrían esos tipos, sujeto a su amante por la cintura y lo beso en medio de toda esa gente que no le dio ninguna importancia a tal suceso

 **-No hagas eso en público-**

 **-No pasa nada a nadie le importa, mira, solo somos una pareja más del montón. Gracias amor, eres como un príncipe-**

 **-Por favor no digas cosas tan absurdas-**

 **-Falta poco para los fuegos artificiales, podríamos ir a sentarnos en el pasto por allá-**

 **-Como tú quieras, no me importa-**

A pesar de sus palabras, en su interior se sentía tan enaltecido, al fin pudo defender a Morinaga como aquella vez que él lo salvo del tipo que lo intentó violar. Llegaron hasta un lugar bastante alejado de la multitud, una planicie llena de pasto que se vislumbraba iluminada por la luna. Muchas parejas estaban sentadas abrazadas, otras entre besos y caricias. El ambiente romántico se esparcía por todo el lugar.

 **-Souichi yo te deseo tanto, dame un beso-**

 **-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan demandante? Todo el tiempo quieres más-**

 **-No seas tan grosero, ¿Qué no te divertiste bastante?-**

 **-mmmm No lo se-**

 **-Yo pensé que sí…-**

Mientras los fuegos artificiales se mostraban iluminando el cielo una y otra vez Morinaga reflexionaba sobre su relación, como siempre se mostraba incrédulo ante los sentimientos de su pareja, cosa que no era de extrañarse teniendo un tsundere como novio, además de homofóbico, junto con su historia de sentirse sin amor por aquellas personas que apreciaba, entonces volvió a hablar:

 **-Souichi yo me he estado preguntando, y realmente creo que me está molestando esto, por eso te preguntaré: ¿Te gustaría que yo fuera una mujer? Después de todo nunca te ha gustado la anatomía masculina, te debe dar asco tener que tocarme durante el sexo, siempre que te he pedido tocarme te reúsas hasta que suplico, nunca lo haces muy convencido-**

 **-Tetsuhiro no se trata de eso-**

 **-Dime ¿Yo te gusto? Ya se que me quieres, pero no se si yo te gusto, si te gusta mi cuerpo, mi trasero, mis pectorales, mis brazos, incluso mi… no se si yo te gusto o simplemente te dejas llevar por el placer-**

 **-Tetsu…yo no soy gay, no se trata de que un hombre pase y llame mi atención, se trata de ti, siempre es sobre ti, eres especial, desde que empezamos a …ya sabes…-**

 **-¿Tener sexo?-**

 **-No lo digas tan descarado. Desde que ocurrió, mi mente comenzó a cambiar, y cada vez que nosotros … estábamos juntos, empecé a mirarte poco a poco hasta que me di cuenta que me gustas, todas tus partes y el todo. A partir de que me enamore, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, no sólo por quien eres y lo que me haces sentir, sino por tu cuerpo que es bastante …no me obligues a decirlo… atractivo(en voz muy baja), solo que me da pena, ya lo sabes así que deja de avergonzarme-**

 **-¿De verdad?-** Con un beso sellaba sus labios y con sus brazos juntaba su cuerpo en un tierno abrazo, que se torno algo caliente cuando las leguas empezaron a moverse pasionalmente entrando suavemente en la boca del otro. Tetsuhiro con sus manos volvió a apartar a su amante realizando la misma pregunta:

 **-¿De verdad, te gusto?-**

Entonces se levantó de prisa expresando:

 **-Ven un momento-**

Lo llevo un poco más lejos de la planicie donde estaban muchos árboles, justo ahí reclinó a Tetsuhiro sobre uno de ellos continuando con los fogosos besos, una vez que sintió la dureza bajo la ropa de su amado, metió su mano en la yukata de su novia falsa y toco la erección del masculino hombre bajo ese disfraz. Se dio cuenta que no llevaba ropa interior y eso lo prendió. De igual manera necesitaba exteriorizar cosas que nunca le expresó, con tal de deshacerse de las inseguridades que todo el tiempo le demostraba:

 **-Tú lo sabes, siempre lo has sabido, que yo sentía algo por ti a pesar de todo, a aunque lo negaba, a pesar de que te decía que odiaba a los homosexuales, para mi tu no contabas en esa clasificación, tú te volviste indispensable, primero como amigo, algo que jamás tuve, luego llevaste las cosas más lejos y sin que me diera cuenta todo eso me había gustado-**

 **-Ahhh Souichi que bien se siente-**

 **-Tetsuhiro estas tan…-**

Las cosas eran extrañas, todo tan diferente le metía emoción al sexo.

 **-Tu piel se siente tan suave-**

Las nuevas sensaciones que le causaba la suave piel de su amante lo hicieron hincarse hasta levantar un poco la yukata y mostrar el miembro que sostenía entre sus manos. Tetsuhiro pensaba: _-No puede ser su cara esta tan cerca de mi pene, será acaso que me va a…-_ Souichi entonces al fin se decidió y con su boca lamio aquella erección.

 **-ahh, ¿Qué estás? Tú vas a mmmmggg-**

 **Gimió de placer al sentir el calor de la boca de su amante-**

Pensaba para sí mismo _-No puede ser es increíble él esta haciéndolo tan genial, se siente ahhh si, tengo ganas de moverme en su boca pero tengo miedo que se detenga-_

Entonces Souichi lleno de inseguridad se despegó de aquella erección para preguntar:

 **-¿Te gusta así? No tengo idea de que hacer. Yo nunca…-**

Sigue por favor, succiona más y mueve tu mano.

Reclinaba su cabeza contra el árbol, qué escena más extraña, un hombre dándole una chupada a su ¿novia? Lleno de nervios continuó succionando, con ello podía sentir la fragilidad de su amante, la dulce suavidad de su eje en sus labios y en el interior de su boca. Sus pensamientos tímidos se desvanecían en la excitación que le producía hacer aquella cosa tan nueva, su propia erección se levantaba mientras realizaba tal acto. Moverse era algo complicado, su mandíbula le comenzaba a doler, disminuyendo la velocidad en la succión. Asimismo su respiración estaba bastante acelerada, cerraba sus ojos pensando en las veces en que Morinaga se lo había hecho a él, tenía ganas de demostrar que apreciaba a ese hombre que se estaba consumiendo de placer en su boca.

 **\- Ahhhhh si…Me estás volviendo loco… Onegai… aumenta la velocidad-**

Detuvo el placer de su amante para contestar.

 **-Es que me duele la mandíbula-**

 **-Entonces sácalo y succiona la punta mientras mueves tu mano, ambas con más rapidez-**

Sin responder nada obedeció, el placer de Morinaga se acrecentaba con celeridad, subía desde su miembro hasta su corazón con un cosquilleo que lo alteraba, todos sus pensamientos se nublaban, la sensación lo invadía por completo, cuando su deseo por correrse lo alcanzaba dijo:

 **-ahhh, ¿Souichi me dejas correrme?… mmmmmnn-**

Sin recibir respuesta aumentó la velocidad en su lengua que lamía y succionaba, también con su mano continuó con los movimientos. En ese instante Tetsuhiro bajo la mirada a su amante para ver la forma en la que lo tenían totalmente paralizado por el placer, pudo ver a Souichi tocándolo de esa manera tan íntima que no resistió más y **–Ah ya no aguanto mmmmmnnnn aaggghhh-**

A pesar que no le habían gustado los chorros calientes con un líquido espeso, que salían casi ahogándolo, lo había dejado completamente lleno de lujuria el hecho de que su pareja tuviera un orgasmo de esa forma tan diferente. Sus manos ardientes de deseo comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo débil que respiraba agitadamente. El cosplay lo prendía, la suavidad en las piernas que tocaba lo atrapaban, se levantó y subió sus manos para sentir el pecho de su amado pero la faja de la yukata lo detuvo. La sensación de que se había corrido en su boca le dejo un ardor en su interior que lo sofocaba, con gran destreza acariciaba por encima de la yukata sobre las caderas junto con el trasero.

 **-Se siente tan diferente-**

 **-Son caderas falsas mira-** Tomo sus manos y las introdujo bajo su yukata para que notara las almohadas que simulaban caderas prominentes, lo excito mucho que metiera las manos bajo estas almohadas y tocara su trasero sin ropa interior. Jadeaba de tanta excitación.

 **-Dejame hacértelo a ti ¿Quieres?-**

 **-No preguntes idiota-**

Lo recargó sobre el árbol, movió la yukata y sacó el miembro completamente duro y babeante, sin pensarlo lo introdujo en su boca acariciando con su lengua el glande, de la misma manera en que a él mismo le fascino cómo se lo hizo Souichi, recibiendo un gemido.

 **-Ahhhh… Mori…lo haces tan…-**

Con increíble destreza lo introducía casi completamente en su boca.

 **-Me voy a correr mmmm-**

 **-Espera quiero que sientas más-**

Lo retiró de su boca.

 **-No te detengas Onegai Tetsu..-**

Metió unos dedos en su boca e introdujo uno en la entrada de Souichi.

 **-Pero… ¿Qué haces?... Aquí no podemos… ahhhhh-**

Rápidamente había encontrado su próstata y comenzó a incentivarla, entonces volvió a meter hasta el fondo la erección que se movía por el placer de la estimulación de su punto dulce, aumentando la velocidad en ambas zonas hasta que la sensación fue insoportable para el pobre Souichi y eyaculo en un orgasmo que casi lo deja inconsciente.

 **-¡Ah! ¡ahhhhhh! mmmmnnn-**

Un poco cansados después de sus orgasmos se sentaron en el pasto para admirar los fuegos artificiales, se veía sumamente extraño pero Morinaga con todo y su disfraz tenía en medio de las piernas a su novio que se acurrucaba entre sus brazos. Souichi aprovecho su tranquilidad para preguntar

 **-Caminabas extraño, ¿Eso por qué fue?-**

 **-Es que me depilaron con cera todo el vello de mi cuerpo, fue muy doloroso, pero lo hice para verme como una mujer y hacerte sentir cómodo conmigo-**

 **-Hay Tetsuhiro, ya entiendo, no debías hacer todas esas cosas, después de todo yo te dije que te quería conmigo, aunque fueras un hombre ¿No? También te dije que te amaba y te pedí ser mi novio. Siempre estás lleno de dudas. La verdad es que nunca he tenido la oportunidad de tener una cita real con nadie, era yo bastante joven las pocas veces que salí, fue tan extraño cualquier cosa al lado de mis citas, que no me sentí a gusto ni tranquilo aunque fueran mujeres. Nunca se trató de que fueras un hombre, todo era por mi miedo a vivir y entregar mi corazón-** Aquellas cosas salieron sin pensar, entonces dentro de sí: _-¿Qué demonios acabo de decir? No entiendo porque siempre me saca los pensamientos más vergonzosos después del sexo, miserable se aprovecha de mí-_

 **-Simplemente olvida esas estupideces que acabo de decir. No sé de donde salieron-**

 **-Claro, no te preocupes, yo no escuche nada-**

…

…

 **Aquí termina este capítulo, quizá me aventure mucho a cambiar la personalidad de Souichi con todo lo que dijo, pero siempre he pensado que Tetsuhiro merece palabras cursis de vez en cuando. Todavía no termina este fanfic, quizá parece que ya son muy felices pero hay cosas que todavía me falta mostrarles, espero que sean varios capítulos y que sigan siendo de su agrado. En los subsecuentes veremos más lemon, mas amor, un poco de oscuridad y comedia. Agradezco sus reviews gracias por comentar y espero los de este nuevo episodio.**


	13. Es fácil cuando se ama de verdad

**Si, disculpen esta vez tarde mucho más, pero aquí la recompensa, capítulo un poco más largo, además tengo el gusto de tener una excelente amiga Monsecita que me editó el capítulo y agrego un par de cositas muy buenas, agradezco los comentarios y espero los que corresponden a este capítulo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 13:** **Es fácil cuando se ama de verdad**

.

La primera cita de ellos había terminado tranquilamente, abrazados viendo los fuegos artificiales, llenando su corazón con el amor que transmitían en el tierno abrazo, con unos cuantos besos más. Todo fue perfecto, incluso habían regresado a su casa de la mano sin ninguna vergüenza, quizá un leve sonrojo en Souichi, al cual siempre le ha y se le seguirá siendo bastante difícil expresar sus emociones.

.

Una madrugada Morinaga fue despertado por el vertiginoso ruido de las calles, unos ruidos demasiado irregulares los cuales no le permitían conciliar el sueño de nuevo, dirigió su mirada hacia el otro lado de la habitación y al ver a su sempai indefenso cubierto solo por un trozo de tela, sintió mucha excitación, causo una necesidad de matar el tiempo de la manera más placentera; así que para poder relajarse y concluir con un buen sueño a gusto se dispuso a darse alivio a sí mismo, toco un poco con su mano izquierda el trasero de su amado, con suavidad para no despertarlo mientras frotaba con su otra mano su entrepierna con delicadeza, olfateaba el cuello de su amante quien desprendía un aroma que lo hacía recordar cuando se lo acariciaba con la punta de la lengua justo al hacerlo; cerró sus ojos y comenzó a imaginar que Souichi era quien lo tocaba **–ahh, mmmmmg, ¡si… así Souichi!-** Decía muy bajito, sin embargo, él estaba tan excitado que no se dio que su amante había sido despertado con sus movimientos, como estaba en posición fetal dando la espalda a Morinaga no podía ser visto. Al principio Tatsumi simplemente quería volver a dormir pero los ruidos cada vez más fuertes le hacían recordar y añorar las diversas penetraciones y esto le produjo una erección, se volteó cuidadosamente para no ser notado y pudo ver a Tetsuhiro con los ojos totalmente cerrados frotándose con un ritmo bastante rápido, sus mejillas totalmente rojas y su cuerpo sufría espasmos rítmicos que empezaron a despertar el deseo de ser él, quien lo hiciera gemir; cuando pensaba que Morinaga estaba por llegar, sintió un fuerte deseo de ser atendido también, ya que su miembro ya endurecido rogaba por ser tocado, incluso podía percibir humedad en sus calzoncillos, fue así que rápidamente se levantó y se posicionó sobre él montándolo. Comenzó a besarlo con mucho deseo, Morinaga apretó la punta de su pene para evitar venirse ya que al ver el entusiasmo de Souichi, como siempre, quería complacerlo **–ahh… espera un poco….mmmmnnn… no me beses así o me vendré… ahahh-** le decía apretando los ojos con desesperación.

 **-¿Tetsuhiro podrías?-**

 **-Por supuesto, no tienes que decirlo dos veces, pero quítate la ropa-**

Como siempre la timidez de Tatsumi salía flote, a pesar de que ya tenían tiempo viviendo juntos y también bastante tiempo durmiendo juntos, de todas formas el exponerse al escrutinio y lujuria de su amante era algo bastante vergonzoso, nunca podría hacerlo con tanta soltura, pues no había tenido tanto contacto con alguien exceptuando a Morinaga, por esa razón el acostumbrarse a otra persona totalmente incluida en su propio mundo era un tanto difícil, pero no por ello se rendiría, ya que sin él en su mundo, se sentía tan perdido y solo.

 **-No me mires-**

 **-Siempre lo hago, no recuerdas que cuando estoy arriba incluso veo cuando yo-**

 **-Guarda silencio o dormiré en la otra habitación-**

 **-No seas aguafiestas sabes que me excita verte, me gustas mucho, siempre que me levanto a preparar el desayuno te observo mientras duermes-**

 **-Maldito miserable, no tienes que ser tan descarado. Sabes algo creo que estoy algo cansado y no quiero molestarte así que por hoy me iré a dormir al otro cuarto-**

 **-No te enojes yo te quiero mucho, ven aquí, sabes que me deseas y yo a ti-**

Lo dijo mientras sujetaba la mano de Souichi antes de que se marchara enojado.

 **-No quiero, me voy-**

Interrumpido por un beso lo sujeto de su cintura deteniendo su avance hacia la puerta. Con un beso apasionado controló la situación, con su mano posada en la cintura y la otra acariciándole el hueso de la cadera que le sobresalía, le hizo temblar las rodillas a su amante, cuando al fin consiguió tranquilizar las cosas, entonces metió la mano bajo su pijama y acarició con destreza la erección que seguía totalmente dura.

 **-Estoy enojado contigo, ya no quiero-** Dijo al ser liberado de los besos.

 **-Claro que quieres, sino porque estas tan duro-**

 **-Ahhhh, no quiero mmmmmnn-**

 **-Te apuesto que hago que te corras en menos de dos minutos, si no lo logro me pondrás el castigo que tú quieras, si lo logro te quedas ¿Es un trato?-**

 **-Está bien, como tú quieras, ya verás que perderás y el castigo será implacable-**

Definitivamente Souichi había hecho un muy mal trato, pero de cierta forma no deseaba irse solo al otro cuarto, escuchar su apuesta fue un excelente pretexto para no doblegar su orgullo. Lo desnudo rápidamente, le acaricio los pezones deliberadamente y posteriormente con una sola mano fue bajando sus pantalones, ya que Morinaga estaba completamente desnudo.

 **-Bien dime ¿Con que medirás el tiempo? Porque no usas mi celular, pondré el cronometro ¿Te parece justo?-**

 **-Si pero no tenías que ser tan brusco con mi ropa-**

Accionó el cronómetro y dejó el celular sobre la cama.

 **-Mi tiempo comenzó así que yo haré las cosas a mi manera-**

Velozmente tomó a Souichi y lo colocó en cuatro sobre la cama, una mano embadurnada con lubricante fue sobre su miembro jugueteando con el glande suavemente, con la otra mano introdujo un dedo en su entrada y lo movía con aceleración en busca del punto especial en Souichi.

 **-¿Dime cuanto falta?-** Preguntaba Morinaga

 **-Ahhh…aaaahhh….un minuto-**

Forzó dos dedos y escucho un grito:

 **-Miserable vas muy rápido eso dolió mmmmmnnn-**

 **-Lo encontré-**

 **-mmmmnnn… no …ahh… no me correré… tan fácil-**

Movió a prisa sus manos, y sin tardar treinta segundos más, su amado estaba por correrse de tanta estimulación tan ruda, pero al sentir que se corría presionó su eje para evitar que llegara.

 **-¿Qué …demonios… haces? ¿Por qué te detienes?-**

 **-Porque ya perdí, mejor ve a la otra habitación y mañana hablamos de mi castigo-**

 **-De ninguna manera, eso ya no me importa-**

 **-¿Insinúas que quieres que siga? ¿Y sin recibir castigo?-**

 **-Miserable bastardo sabes que estaba por llegar, de tu castigo hablamos mañana-**

 **-No, sin castigo o no continuare-**

 **-Malnacido chantajista, está bien pero sigue ahora-**

Sin escuchar una palabra más, ya batido de líquido seminal, introdujo su pene vertiginosamente y con los espasmos de Souichi, no le permitió correrse, pues no liberaba la erección de sus dedos, los cuales le impedían acabar.

 **-Ahhhhgg…Déjame…terminar, por favor-**

 **-Aguanta un poco, yo estoy muy cerca también, además es tu castigo por querer marcharte y dejarme a medias-**

 **-Casti…aahhhh…si…ahhh ya suéltame-**

Aumentaba la velocidad de las embestidas para buscar su propio orgasmo mientras su pareja estaba totalmente descompuesta de placer sin poder concluir.

 **-Ya mmmmmnnn, es demasiado…no puedo-**

Cuando al fin libero su agarre movió la mano para hacerlo terminar con más fuerza, por lo cual Souichi al llegar apretó el miembro de Tetsuhiro de la manera más increíble llevándolo a un placer más intenso, que sin poder evitarlo lo hizo concluir casi ahogándose de placer. Morinaga se trató de incorporar para limpiar su desastre; pero se recostaron para continuar durmiendo. En voz medio adormilada se escuchó en la habitación:

 **-Sabes algo Souichi, me gustaría que un día tu pudieras hablar sobre lo que te gusta en la cama conmigo, quisiera saber lo que te hace enloquecer, lo que imaginas y lo que deseas hacer. También contarte mis fantasías-**

Sin obtener respuesta de un amante totalmente noqueado, jalo las cobijas, tapó sus desnudos cuerpos, metiendo su brazo bajo el cuello del durmiente y con la otra acaricio su pecho, finalmente cerró sus ojos para descansar.

Era domingo por la mañana, Morinaga le hacía caricias a Souichi en la cama, ya que al levantarse querían continuar lo que habían dejado pendiente en la madrugada, pero sin previo aviso en escucharon sonar el timbre. Inmediatamente el servicial Morinaga se pensaba levantar hasta que quedo sorprendido al escuchar:

 **–** **Ignóralo, quien molesta domingo por la mañana-**

Pero el timbre era muy insistente, seguía sonando una y otra vez, así que Morinaga se levantó para evitar que Souichi se enfadara más y fuera grosero con quien tocaba, y para su sorpresa era Kanako que le sonreía.

 **–** **Buenos días Morinaga nii-san-**

A lo cual Tetsuhiro se sonrojo totalmente por el atrevimiento de Kanako, a pesar de que ya era todo bastante evidente, aún no se acostumbraba a ser llamado hermano, sobre todo después que lo vio vestido de mujer y fue ella la única que le tuvieron que decir que estaba travestido.

 **–** **Ya visítenos también, queremos saber cómo están, por lo que veo todo está muy bien, pero ahora me gustaría hablar con mi otro nii-san-**

Un Souichi molesto por la tardanza de su amante salía en su busca.

 **-¿Quién demonios es Morinaga?-**

 **-Nii-san que gusto verte ya que tengo noticias. Desde que los vi en el festival pensé en que debes hacer las cosas correctamente y venía a exigirte que le digas a nuestro padre de tu relación con Mori-niisan, recuerda que es tu deber, si Tomoe-nii-san lo hizo tú también lo debes hacer, debes pedir su bendición. Además Mori-niisan debe formar parte de nuestra familia ahora, hace tanto tiempo que está contigo y no le has dado su lugar todavía. ¿No es verdad?-** Había expresado Kanako, ante la mirada asombrada de ambos hombres, que sin poder decir ninguna palabra se quedaron parados, tal así simultáneamente respondieron:

 **–** **¡Ehhh!-**

A lo que Kanako continuo:

 **–** **Ya hable con nuestro padre y le dije que tienes una noticia muy grande por decir, así que dijo que vendrá sin falta este fin de semana, igual le dije a Tomoe nii-san para que sea participe de la feliz noticia, la tía Matsuda nos preparará un banquete en honor de Mori-niisan. Si no van vendremos aquí, bueno nos vemos, me están esperando pues tengo un compromiso, adiós-**

Se escapó casi corriendo antes de que el asombro de ambos terminara y la regañaran.

 **-¡Kanako vuelve aquí en este instante!-**

Sus palabras se escuchaban a lo lejos, pero la respuesta de su hermanita no se oía por ninguna parte. Al cerrar la puerta Morinaga estaba pensativo y con una sonrisa expresó:

 **-No tienes que hacerlo Souichi, yo soy tan feliz de estar contigo ahora que me has dicho que me amas, incluso lo hiciste delante de toda la escuela, no necesito que tu familia lo sepa, no dobles tu orgullo por mí, no soportaría que alguien te rechazara o se burlaran de ti por decirlo-**

 **-Aaahhh (suspiró) Asistiremos, si vienen al departamento será obvia nuestra confesión, no puede obligarnos una chiquilla a hacer nada, somos más grandes y más listos, evadiremos sus comentarios ya verás-**

A Morinaga le causaba gracia la mirada desafiante de su amado, no deseaba avergonzarlo liberando esa bomba en su familia a pesar de que no creía que hubiera algún problema con el papá de Souichi. Comprendía que revelar su secreto implicaba que Kurokawa podía burlarse o Tomoe molestarse, incluso estaba el hecho de que el apellido Tatsumi no continuaría por culpa suya. No necesitaba más de Souichi, quizá un poco más de sexo o que se abriera a platicar de ello, pero no era indispensable la bendición de la familia, aunque dentro de él siempre se imaginó que un día pediría la bendición de Soujin el papá de Souichi.

Los días avanzaban vertiginosamente con cada uno que pasaba estaba mucho más tenso y molesto Souichi, tanto que nadie lo aguantaba, como siempre no hablaba de sus problemas, simplemente se la vivía reflexionando sobre si era prudente decir abiertamente su relación o no lo era. De alguna forma se sentía avergonzado de lo que pensaría su padre, a pesar de saber que contaría con su apoyo, después de todo, enterarse que sus dos hijos hombres tenían parejas masculinas, seguramente los haría sentir mal o extraño. Entonces se intentaba convencer a sí mismo que si casi no lo veía, por ende no tenía caso contar toda la verdad. De igual forma le preocupaba que su hermanito Tomoe se burlara o enojara junto con Kurokawa, por tantas veces que despreció su relación y se mantenía como una persona que jamás caería en la homosexualidad. Qué sería de su orgullo y su tiránica posición en su familia, si confesaba aquello seguramente sería un hazmerreír. En sus sueños la preocupación lo mataba, durante esos días solo soñaba con las burlas y los reclamos de su pequeño hermano, se veía a él pidiendo perdón, además también miraba la cara de decepción de su padre con una sonrisa fingida y escuchaba unas atemorizantes palabras:

 _"_ _Me da gusto que seas feliz hijo, lastima… siempre pensé que tú me harías sentir orgulloso y llevarías el apellido Tatsumi a una nueva generación"_

Con esas duras palabras se despertaba sudando con bastante angustia, pero no era el único, a su lado Morinaga en sueños volvía una y otra vez a los horribles recuerdos de su pasado, cosa que lo hacía despertar cansado y con lágrimas secas sobre su rostro. Ahora por culpa de todos esos sueños Tetsuhiro estaba realmente perturbado, pues no podía evitar recordar el desprecio de su familia por expresar su propio sentir, no deseaba que de ninguna manera su pareja pasara por algo similar. Sin lugar a dudas sabía que era realmente feliz con su querido Souichi y no lo obligaría, ni presionaría a hacer una confesión, a razón también de notar los nervios y el estrés en el que se encontraba; por ello todos esos días lo trataba de la manera más tranquila sin insinuaciones sexuales, ni besos o caricias para evitar darle más tensión a su mente o por lo menos eso creía.

Al recibir un trato tan distante, Tatsumi no podía evitar pensar que Morinaga estaba molesto por lo de la reunión familiar, a pesar de que le dijo que no le importaba si revelaba su relación a su familia, creía que era solo mentira para no molestarlo, tal cual otras veces había descubierto que de alguna forma reprimía sus deseos para hacerlo feliz.

.

El día finalmente había llegado, era sábado por la mañana y la cita era a las dos de la tarde en casa de Matsuda, los nervios eran bastantes, solo pensar que su pequeña hermana tenía todo planeado para sacar a la luz que Morinaga era algo como su prometido, lo ponía con los nervios de punta, ¿Qué sería de él enfrente de todos? ¿Se burlarían? Incluso sabía que el chantajista de Isogai estaba invitado, eso era todavía más presión en su cabeza, pensar que los había visto uno sobre el otro con total descaro. Podría chantajearlo hasta el final de los tiempos si es que había tomado video, no recordaba para nada lo que Isogai hizo ese día, solo tenía imágenes de Tetsuhiro haciendo una u otra cosa, por alguna razón era lo único que veía en ese karaoke y recordar lo que pasó en el departamento lo ponía algo excitado, sobre todo porque no había tenido ninguna satisfacción sexual desde que recibió la invitación de Kanako para la reunión familiar.

Sentados en el sillón Morinaga pretendía ver un programa, sin poder evitar notar la mirada perdida de Souichi, entonces habló:

 **-Debes calmarte un poco Souichi, no pasará nada, Kanako es una buena hermana, seguramente no revelará las cosas, esperará a que lo digas y si no lo haces ella no te delatará-**

 **-La conozco bien ella es bastante tenaz cuando tiene una idea, además es muy hábil hablando, intentará confundirnos, no imagino que se le ocurrirá pero tu procura seguirme la corriente-**

 **-Procura relajarte, deberías tomar un poco del té relajante que compre el otro día, está en la cocina, te prepararé un poco-**

 **-No es necesario yo voy, tu continúa viendo tu programa-**

Souichi preparaba su té cuando Morinaga se levantó para continuar platicando, entonces lo vio servir el té, luego buscar en el anaquel y sacar el envase que decía "MIEL" pero que era el afrodisiaco que bastante tiempo atrás dejo olvidado ahí. Tetsuhiro pensaba en lo que veía y tenía una sensación rara sobre la miel:

 _-No sé por qué siento que hay algo extraño en esa miel-_

Lo miró preparar la taza de té con un par de cucharadas, cuando al fin llegaban a su memoria los recuerdos de lo que en realidad era esa cosa, en cámara lenta observó a Souichi beber un trago del vaso:

 **-Souichi espera-**

 **-¿Qué ocurre Morinaga?-**

Los pensamientos giraban en torno a lo que acontecía sin saber que decir, seguramente si confesaba la verdad sería masacrado y se enojaría con él pero no había otra salida, ante tal acto debía hablar con la verdad.

 **-Ese frasco, no… no es miel-**

 **-Si no es miel entonces ¿Qué demonios es Morinaga?-**

Sin lugar a dudas estaba metido en un problema ahora le venía a la cabeza una idea:

 **-Es que debe estar en mal estado, no viste que no es espesa como lo es la miel-**

Tatsumi claramente conocía a Morinaga de años, en sus ojos veía lo que era una mentira, pues nunca le podía sostener la mirada a los ojos, cada que decía alguna, sobre todo cuando no tenía un millón de explicaciones que lo avalaran, la mirada algo asustada también era reveladora. Así que decidió molestarlo:

 **-No creo Morinaga ¿Por qué no lo pruebas conmigo?-**

 **-Si, Souichi, definitivamente estaba en mal estado, no creo que sea prudente que yo lo beba-**

 **-Mientes maldición, tengo años de conocerte que es esto MO-RI-NA-GA-**

 **-Es miel en mal estado-**

 **-Bueno en ese caso no te hará daño darle una pequeña probada -**

 **-No es buena idea-**

 **-¡AHORA!-**

 **-Está bien, tú ganas. ¡Lo siento mucho, de verdad! Yo no recordaba que estaba ahí, de verdad lo siento tanto-**

 **-Ya habla de una vez, por qué te disculpas, explícame todo-**

 **-Eso que le pusiste al té es…es… el afrodisiaco, recuerdas la vez que te diste cuenta que te lo di, lo deje por error en la cocina-**

 **-Miserable bastardo, ahora que demonios voy a hacer en una reunión familiar donde seré el plato principal, con una erección por tu estúpida culpa-**

Con un golpe certero en la cabeza de Morinaga le sacó unas lagrimitas, pero de todas formas escuchaba sus disculpas, hasta que antes de que le propinara otro golpe se agachó hasta el suelo avergonzado pidiendo más y más disculpas.

 **-Discúlpame Souichi, de verdad lo siento, no quise ponerte en esta situación, soy un gran tonto, deberías alejarme de ti solo te causaré problemas-**

Las palabras tan duras sobre sí mismo le partían el corazón, no podía evitar desear abrazarlo y consolarlo a pesar de estar en problemas por beber aquella sustancia. Justamente en ese instante recordó que el día que Isogai los llevó al karaoke y todo se puso bastante sexual, los tres habían bebido un té con ese sabor tan amargo.

 **-Ya levántate idiota y ayúdame a pensar ¿Cuánto tiempo tarda en hacer efecto? Solo bebí un poco ¿Que me hará?-**

 **-No lo bebiste todo, esta vez fue muy poco lo que bebiste seguramente solo te hará sentir algo de calor, esa vez que te lo di en el té le puse dos cucharadas en cada vaso y te bebiste dos vasos. Pienso que me quedaré en casa ve tu solo a la reunión, posiblemente te voy a causar muchos problemas. Si no voy no habrá forma en que te obliguen a anunciar nada-**

 **-Ya deja de hacerte la víctima, indudablemente todo sería más fácil, pero quieres ir ¿No es así? Entonces ven, debes estar ahí para afrontar estos problemas que me causas, además si algo pasa tienes que cubrirme ¿Existe alguna forma de bloquear el efecto?-**

 **-No tengo idea, nunca le pregunté a Hiroto una cosa así. Pero lo que sí sé, es que tarda algo de tiempo en hacer efecto cuando lo mezclas con alcohol-**

 **-Maldición, tráeme una cerveza en este instante, una vez que la beba será mejor irnos, saludar a todos y regresarnos antes que haga efecto-**

 **-Excelente idea-**

Una vez en casa de la tía Matsuda ambos hombres entraban para observar que todos estaban ahí, incluyendo a su padre. Con una sonrisa pícara y ojos brillantes Kanako los recibía en la puerta:

 **-Bienvenidos los invitados de honor-**

 **-Hola Kanako-chan-**

 **-Mori nii-san te ves algo nervioso-**

 **-Kanako debemos hablar-** Dijo Souichi

 **-Claro nii-san pero pasen, ya están todos platicando en la sala-**

 **-¿En qué momento llegaron todos?-** Preguntaba Souichi algo nervioso.

 **-Nuestro padre llego ayer por la noche, no te avise para que fuera sorpresa-** Expresaba Kanako

 **-¿Tomoe y Kurokawa también llegaron?-**

 **-Claro esta mañana, de hecho solo los esperábamos a ustedes-**

 **-Viejo, cuanto tiempo sin vernos-** Decía Souichi a su padre, acercándose a estrechar su mano.

El padre de Souichi lo jalo en un abrazo, bastante apretado y vergonzoso pues lo agarraba como si fuera un niño.

 **-¿Cómo has estado Sou-kun?-**

 **-Muy bien padre, veníamos a saludar pero debemos irnos pues tenemos problemas con uno de nuestros experimentos en el laboratorio-**

 **-Pero que dices nii-san, no es posible hoy es sábado por la tarde, seguramente puedes dejar pendientes las cosas hasta el lunes, además los domingos seguramente no los dejan entrara al laboratorio-** Expresaba Kanako

 **-Deja aún lado tus investigaciones nii-san, recuerda que hace tiempo que no nos vemos, te extraño tanto-** Explicaba Tomoe

 **-Simplemente no es posible, nuestro experimento tiene un límite de tiempo y se arruinarán días de trabajo-**

 **-¿No quieres ver a tu familia? ¿Acaso ya no nos quieres Sou-kun? Yo me arrepiento de dejarlos de lado en muchas ocasiones a causa de las investigaciones, siempre me he sentido bastante triste pues no di el suficiente tiempo a tu madre que en paz descansa-**

Los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas conmoviendo el corazón de Souichi.

 **-Está bien viejo nos quedamos un rato -**

Los ojos de asombro de Morinaga y sus nervios crecían sobremanera, ahora se quedarían a la reunión a pesar de no saber lo que pasaría con el cuerpo de su amado, aunque en poco tiempo sabrían si todo estaría bien o tendrían graves problemas.

 **-Además Kanako organizo esta fiesta para que nos digas una gran noticia-** Cuestionaba Soujin

 **-¿Noticia? Definitivamente no tengo nada nuevo que comunicarles-**

 **-Claro que si Nii-san, ¿Qué no tienes ningún aprecio por las personas que amas? Esas cosas deben decirse y son motivo de celebración-** Refutaba Kanako.

 **-Muero de hambre, no dijeron que habría comida-** Interrumpió Morinaga

 **-Yo también, aún no comemos nada-** Le secundo Souichi.

Matsuda con una gran sonrisa simplemente les dijo:

 **-La comida esta lista desde hace rato, solo que no quería interrumpir tan emotiva reunión, pero pasen por favor a la mesa-**

Sonrieron todos y se dirigieron a la mesa mientras comían, Kanako intentaba por muchas maneras hacer confesar a su hermano más grande, pero usaba a su hermano Tomoe:

 **-Tomoe nii-san, dime que sentiste cuando le pidieron a papá su bendición-**

 **-Pues estábamos muy nerviosos, no teníamos idea lo que nos diría papá-**

 **-Fuiste muy valiente hermano, algunos deberían aprender de ti-** sonreía Kanako al decir esas palabras.

La culpa llegaba a Souichi junto con una ola de calor a su cuerpo, se sonrojo sin saberlo pero no evitaba su mirada enojada hacia su hermanita indiscreta. Tetsuhiro por su parte al ver lo incómodo que resultaban las cosas para su novio hablo:

 **-No todas las familias son como la tuya, ni todos los padres son tan comprensivos, la mayoría de las veces el desprecio es la respuesta que dan cuando se enteran de noticias como esa-**

 **-Morinaga-san, ¿A ti te ocurrió así?-**

 **-Mmmmm un momento ¿Morinaga-san es gay?-** Dijo Soujin

Con un tremendo sonrojo Souichi y Tetsuhiro se miraban el uno al otro entonces Kanako respondió:

 **-Si desde hace mucho que sabíamos eso-**

 **-Pero que padres tan inflexibles, seguramente pasaste un mal rato, pero no te preocupes ahora te encuentras entre familia, cuidas tan bien a mi hijo que tiene tan mal carácter y es muy difícil de tratar, me da gusto que consiguiera un buen amigo como tú-**

 **-¡Ehhh!-** Dijeron al unísono todos.

Respiraron tranquilamente Souichi y Tetsuhiro una vez es que se percataron que Soujin no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba entre ellos, pero por otra parte Morinaga no pudo evitar pensar que las cosas estarían bien si le decían de una vez sobre su relación.

 **-Voy por el postre chicos-**

 **-Yo le ayudo Matsuda-san-** Contestó Morinaga.

Recogían los platos e iban y venían con los postres cuando Souichi se levantó apresuradamente mientras veía que su padre estaba charlando con Isogai, Kurokawa y Tomoe, de modo que en la cocina jaló a Tetsuhiro.

 **-Ven ahora-** Dijo en voz muy baja.

Ambos subieron las escaleras hasta la planta alta, en la habitación que le correspondía a Souichi en casa de Matsuda.

 **-¡Mira nada más como estoy por tu culpa! Morinaga-** Señalaba una tremenda erección. Para continuar: **-Esto no creo que sea fácil de ocultar-**

 **-Calma, esto será fácil, solo tapa tu boca yo me encargo en menos de cinco minutos-**

Tomo una camisa de un cajón y la metió en su boca, para impedirse hacer sonidos delatores, posteriormente sintió a Morinaga bajando el cierre de sus pantalones y la dulce sensación de calidez invadía su cuerpo, la experta boca succionaba suavemente, su cuerpo se sentía tan ardiente y lleno de deseo, no solo culpa del afrodisiaco sino también a razón de los días sin caricias y sin sexo. Todos sus pensamientos se nublaban al estar en siendo llevado por el calor, por la lujuria con aquella boca tan experta, que recorrían vigorosamente las partes más sensibles de su eje, todas las cosas en su cabeza se borraban, ahora solo estaba este gran placer que lo llenaba y no sólo era eso, sino el amor que contenía su corazón lo volvía totalmente un esclavo de ese hombre de ojos verdes. La tensión que ejercía Tetsuhiro lo hacía arquear la espalda, sentía que la succión era abrazadora, obligándolo a liberar la presión, cosa que al sentir el aumento en la velocidad le hizo temblar las piernas con suma debilidad por el placer y en un grito ahogado en la ropa que tenía en la boca **–mmmmnnn-** soltó su semilla en la boca de su amado.

.

Se había venido increíblemente en la boca de Morinaga, sentía las punzadas placenteras recorrer todo su cuerpo, su amado se levantó, quito la playera de la boca de su amado y lo beso, de sus labios escurría un hilacho de semen que le rozaba ligeramente el mentón, finalmente compartieron la semilla en sus bocas, besándose apasionadamente, mientras tanto le ayudaba a cerrar los pantalones, se dejaron de besar y se sonrieron bastante satisfechos. Morinaga abrió la puerta para retirarse, pero fue detenido por una mano algo sudorosa. Miró en aquellos ojos miel la satisfacción y el dulce amor.

Mientras tanto en la sala Isogai había visto partir a Souichi lleno de incomodidad, cosa que le pareció sospechosa, entonces rápidamente dedujo que algo revelador ocurría entre esa pareja, fue así como decidió descubrir el gran secreto mandando a ver directamente las pruebas al padre de su amigo:

 **-Soujin-san no vio a Sou-kun, me gustaría contar una historia pero necesito que él este, seguramente está en la cocina con Matsuda-san-**

Soujin se levantó y en la cocina le preguntó a Matsuda:

 **-¿Dónde está Sou-kun?-**

 **-Hace unos momentos se llevó a Morinaga, seguramente están arriba discutiendo de sus experimentos-**

 **.**

Subió para mirar por una puerta apenas abierta la imagen más extraña, su hijo contemplaba con mucha dulzura a Morinaga, lo tomo por el rostro y suavemente le daba un beso bastante apasionado. Estaba estupefacto, sin decir absolutamente nada, con ojos llenos de sorpresa bajo hasta donde todos estaban. Por su cabeza pasaban pensamientos sobre su hijo, al cual nunca había visto enamorado. La cara con la que miraba a Morinaga era única, llena de felicidad y afecto, un rostro que jamás mostró a nadie. No pudo evitar pensar que esa reunión tendría algo que ver con el exponer su relación, pero todo fue arreglado por parte de su hija Kanako, puesto que conocía perfectamente a Sou-kun que no le gustaba revelar cosas sobre su vida. Llegó a la conclusión de que quería escuchar a su hijo expresar su felicidad libremente, como nunca lo hizo en todo el tiempo que lo conocía.

Al verlos llegar, primero a Tetsuhiro que volvía a la cocina para continuar ayudando, luego a su hijo que se sentó con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro. Decidió poner a prueba a su hijo para que defendiera su amor, así ver qué tan innegable era su sentimiento, una vez que todos estaban de nuevo sentados.

 **-Muy bien ahora que todos estamos otra vez en la mesa, me gustaría saber que era la importante noticia de Souichi-**

 **-Papá…yo…-** decía Souichi pero inmediatamente fue interrumpido por Morinaga.

 **-El sólo quería decirle que esta por graduarse y pronto entrara al doctorado-**

Su padre sonrió y dijo:

 **-A, que gusto muchas felicidades hijo, por un momento pensé que nos dirías que te ibas a casar y nos presentarías a tu novia. Pero realmente me da gusto que sea esa tu noticia, antes de comentarte lo siguiente necesito saber una cosa ¿Tienes una pareja? No importa si es una mujer o un hombre, me gustaría saber-**

 **-Porque demonios preguntas esas cosas tan incómodas-**

 **-¿Significa que si tienes una relación con alguien?-**

 **-No, de ninguna manera-**

 **-A qué bien, una amiga mía tiene una hija muy linda y además lista, que no tiene pareja y desea casarse, así que tomé el atrevimiento de mencionar que tú tampoco, cosa que afortunadamente es verdad, así que les concerté una cita de matrimonio el día de mañana-**

 **-No tenías ningún derecho, no pienso asistir a una cosa como esa-**

 **-Hazlo por mí y por tu madre, no quiero que te quedes solo, me gustaría que encontraras a alguien especial que te cambie, alguien por quien quieras gritar a los cuatro vientos el amor que le tienes, a quien desees besar y expresarle todo tu amor-**

.

El rostro de Morinaga cambiaba al escuchar los deseos de Soujin para su hijo y se ponía realmente triste al ver que su amado nada decía y solo se quedaba callado, entonces en un impulso se levantó, pensando en retirarse a llorar esas lágrimas amargas que lo destrozaban, e impacientemente saldrían de sus ojos. Souichi noto el infortunio que causaba a su pareja, al principio estaba angustiado, por las inquisitivas palabras de su padre, padecía de un miedo egoísta que se vio nublado totalmente al ver la expresión de su amado que contenía las lágrimas. Al observar que se levantaba de la mesa con sus cabellos cubriendo su rostro, pues lo agachaba, lo detuvo antes de que se fuera. En ese momento no dejaban de pasarle imágenes en su cabeza de ellos juntos compartiendo cosas simples de la vida, cosas que parecían sin importancia pero que llenaban de felicidad la vida diaria, incluso los paseos por el campus juntos, la primera vez que se tomaron de las manos, la primera vez que le robo un beso, la primera vez que Morinaga se lo hizo a él y también la primera vez que él se lo hizo a Tetsuhiro. Asimismo su incomoda declaración frente a la escuela, el valor recorría sus venas gracias a todos esos hermosos recuerdos, fue así que al fin dijo:

 **-Basta viejo, Morinaga es… Tetsuhiro es…-** Se levantó junto con él y tomo su rostro entre sus manos, limpio sus lágrimas y continuó **: -No llores, ya sabes que yo te amo-**

 **-¡EHHH!-** Gritaron todos con asombro, menos Soujin que sonreía.

 **-Finalmente Onii-san-** Dijo Kanako

 **-¿Tienes algo más que decirnos Sou-kun?-**

Expresaba su padre mientras sus cuerpos estaba unidos en un tierno abrazo que Morinaga no liberaba para evitar que vieran su llanto, a lo que Souichi le dijo en el oído:

 **-¿Quieres que pida la bendición de papá?-**

Escuchó una respuesta algo turbada por la felicidad con llanto.

 **-…Si…-**

 **-Entonces suéltame ya, maldita sea-**

Ambos chicos con la cara roja llena de vergüenza, Souichi con su clásico seño fruncido y Tetsuhiro con una sonrisa entre sus tiernas lágrimas en su rostro.

 **-Viejo, él y yo estamos juntos, podrías darnos tu bendición-**

 **-Claro que sí, pensé que no lo dirías-**

 **-Pero… ¿Tú lo sabías?-**

 **-Digamos que esas cosas no se pueden ocultar por mucho tiempo. Bien Morinaga-kun, bienvenido a la familia Tatsumi, ya eres oficialmente un miembro, ahora solo espero que sigas feliz al lado de Souichi, realmente me sorprende que alguien tuviera al valor de conquistar a mí hijo, sobre todo que se ganara su corazón, más aún que él se ganara el corazón de alguien. Eres un excelente hombre, me parece que mi hijo gana mucho al tenerte con él-**

 **-Soujin-san siento mucho no haberlo dicho antes, pero…-**

 **-No te preocupes todos conocemos el mal carácter de Sou-kun-**

 **-Yo soy quien gana mucho al tenerlo conmigo Soujin-san, le agradezco que me reciba en su familia-**

 **-Muy bien, ¿Cuándo será la boda?-**

 **-Papaaa nunca dije algo sobre casarme, esas cosas de homos no están bien-**

 **-No se preocupe, nosotros estamos muy bien así, no necesitamos casarnos-**

 **-Hay Sou-kun, reconoces que amas a este chico, pero niegas ser gay-**

 **-Nunca dije que fuera gay, Tetsuhiro es especial, único-**

Ante las palabras del tsundere todos comenzaron a reír, sin lugar a dudas las cosas eran diferentes ahora que habían recibido a un nuevo miembro. Tetsuhiro y Souichi por su parte no sabían que decir ….

.

.

.

 **Estimadas lectoras aquí termina este episodio, continuará un poco más sobre los pormenores de la reunión familiar, pero antes debo dejarlas con un avance para que no pierdan el interés en la historia.**

 _Avances del próximo capítulo:_

 _Varios años habían pasado, su relación era bastante buena, todos los días Souichi esperaba que llegara Morinaga para tener su compañía y ayuda. Los nuevos estudiantes que lo asistían se retiraban bastante temprano, pues él mismo los dejaba salir para estar a solas con su querido Tetsuhiro, el cual por su parte, a pesar de que se sentía tan feliz al lado de su adorado Tatsumi Souichi, con el pasar de los años se percató de que algo le faltaba…._


	14. Hacerte feliz

**Lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta la continuación y de nuevo tengo que agradecer la edición de mi estimada Monsecita Ratayvw, que en esta ocasión construyó a la par conmigo la parte picante del episodio, además de darle este toque tsundere a Souichi que tanto me cuesta. También gracias a todos los que comentaron aquí y en facebook.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 14: HACERTE FELIZ**

Al parecer, la parte más difícil había pasado, ahora todo era aguantar las opiniones de las gentes y a la familia que seguramente buscaría inmiscuirse en la relación.

 **-Nii-san eres malo, siempre me criticabas por estar con Kurokawa y tú eras feliz con Morinaga nii-san ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste?-** Preguntaba Tomoe.

 **-Es verdad Nii-san le debes una disculpa-** Decía Kanako molesta por la tan inasequible actitud que Souichi siempre tuvo, que era contradictoria a lo que en realidad vivía.

 **-Ni de broma, es totalmente distinto Morinaga no es un pervertido pedófilo-** Replicaba Souichi molesto, pues consideraba que no eran iguales, además de que ellos no sabían las situaciones por las que habían pasado, ni las circunstancias que lo orillaron a aceptar a su amado.

Mientras, Tetsuhiro estaba realmente apenado, después de contemplar la emocional escena en la que fue partícipe, de igual forma escuchar a su pareja opinar sobre no ser un pervertido, sin duda lo confundía demasiado y se sonrojaba aún más.

 **-Ya basta no molesten a Sou-kun, jajajajaja-** Expresaba Soujin, con risas, para preguntar después: **-¿Pero después de tantos años de estar juntos ¿Cómo es que acabaron enamorados? ¿Y desde cuándo ocurrió?-**

El uno al otro se miraron expectantes y avergonzados, ellos no querían contar como fueron las cosas, aunque ambos recordaron que todo empezó cuando ese día; Souichi bebió el afrodisiaco y la pasión en ambos se liberó. Así que sin articular palabra se sonrojaron y su única expresión corporal fue voltear su rostro hacia abajo.

 **-Esas son cosas que no les conciernen-** Recalcó Souichi, aun mirando el suelo.

 **-Déjame explicarles-** Trato de reparar Morinaga.

 **-MORINAGA, ni se te ocurra-** Souichi trató de mantener a Morinaga callado pero no lo logro.

 **-Vamos cuenten-** Kanako insistió.

 **-Si quieren yo les digo, yo si conozco la historia-** Contestaba Isogai.

 **-No te atrevas Isogai-** Souichi seguía tratando de callarlos a todos.

Suavemente Tetsuhiro se aproximó a su oído y le dijo en voz baja:

 **-No contaré nada vergonzoso lo prometo, yo les digo** \- A lo cual Souichi asintió a regañadientes.

 **-Mmmm…Como saben nos conocimos en la universidad y nos hicimos amigos, muchos de ustedes saben que yo soy gay, entonces tanto tiempo al lado de Souichi, me hizo descubrir lo que mantenía oculto debajo de su gran orgullo y** **mal carácter-**

 **-¿Qué estás insinuando Tetsuhiro?-**

 **-Nada Souichi-** dijo Morinaga un poco temeroso.

 **-Miren se llaman por sus nombres, que lindos-** Tomoe indicó, con una sonrisa.

Agacharon la mirada por aquella observación tan inquisitiva y para que continuaran con la historia Soujin dijo:

 **-Continúa Morinaga por favor-**

 **-Bueno como les decía… Comencé a conocerlo y sanó mi corazón que estaba roto desde que deje mi ciudad natal Fukuoka, nadie antes se preocupó por mí o mis sentimientos como lo hizo él, aunque de una manera bastante ruda. Su amor, a pesar de ser duro se metió en mi cabeza, hasta que no pude más y le dije sobre mis sentimientos, pero aunque no los acepto, aun así no me alejo de su lado como mi propia familia lo hizo. Pasó un gran lapso de tiempo, hasta que un día por alguna razón, el lazo que nos unía cambió y su percepción sobre mí se tornó diferente-**

 **-Si es cierto, él se dio cuenta cuando Mori nii-san se pensaba ir a trabajar a América. La tía Matsuda y yo lo vimos cuando vino a despedirse, ahí se fue corriendo a declarar su amor-** Kanako explicaba.

 **-Ya basta creo que ha sido suficiente de la historia-** Souichi dijo avergonzado y molesto, pues él siempre fue frio y el expresar sus sentimientos nunca fue fácil para él y era aún más difícil reconocerlos cuando alguien más habla de sus acciones.

 **-No te enojes Sou-kun, es una linda historia. Me da tanto gusto que encontraras amor-** Dijo su padre.

El poco afrodisiaco que había tomado Souichi le devolvía la sensación de excitación de un momento a otro. Morinaga no lo había notado hasta que le acarició la espalda con emoción y le devolvió una mirada lujuriosa, cosa que lo hizo voltear a sus pantalones y observo la erección. Sudaba y se tapaba un poco con sus brazos cruzados, hasta que por fin terminaron de comer los dulces, le dijo Morinaga en voz baja a la tía Matsuda:

 **-Matsuda-san, tengo algo importante y personal que decirle a Souichi, podría llevarse a todos a la sala para distraerlos, de modo que nadie nos interrumpa y podamos hablar él y yo en privado-**

 **-Por supuesto cuenta conmigo-** La tía Matsuda accedió pues estaba conmovida por tantos cambios que había provocado el amor en esos chicos.

 **-Gracias-** Morinaga expreso agradecimiento y al mismo tiempo pensaba en lo que le iba a decir a su amado.

 **-Chicos, porque no nos ponemos cómodos en la sala me gustaría que nos moviéramos allá, porque me encuentro algo incómoda aquí-** La tía Matsuda trato de esconder la sonrisa que le causaba la complicidad…posteriormente, todos se fueron sin decir nada más, incluyendo a la tía que les dijo antes de irse:

 **-Adelante chicos nadie los molestará-**

El pobre Souichi estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, lleno de sudor y ardiendo en una creciente excitación.

 **-¿Te puedes levantar?-** Morinaga, tratando de incorporarlo a la sobriedad, rozo la piel de su amado.

 **-No-** Souichi estaba completamente temeroso de pasar una vergüenza más en esa casa.

Morinaga al ver que Souichi no podía incorporarse, lo levantó en brazos, tanto tiempo había pasado conteniendo su deseo mientras todos terminaban el postre, que se hallaba con un intenso de dolor:

 **-Me duele, es tu culpa-** Souichi coloco sus manos sobre su vientre y encorvo un poco la espalda.

 **-De verdad lo siento, déjame ayudarte** \- Morinaga seguía intentando de incorporar a su amado, pero todo parecía inútil.

 **-De prisa, debemos volver con todos-** Souichi afirmaba.

 **-No te preocupes, relájate-**

Con sus dedos deslizaba el cierre de sus pantalones y con su otra mano el botón, casi como un experto; paso suavemente su mano sobre los calzoncillos acariciando dura erección de su compañero.

 **-Aaaahhh-** Grito un poco al sentir la caricia, trato de ponerse las manos en la boca para impedir que su placer se escuchara por toda la casa.

 **-Será mejor que cubras tu boca como hace rato-**

Asintió Souichi y apretó fuertemente sus manos contra su boca y se dio cuenta que ya tenía las manos llenas de saliva. Un poco apresurado lo tumbo en la mesa y le retiró por completo los pantalones con ropa interior. Usando su lengua, Morinaga lubrico sus dedos y ahora llenos de saliva preparaba suavemente a su amante, en principio introduciendo uno solo y moviéndolo hacia dentro y hacia fuera, observando el cuerpo de su amante retorciéndose con pequeños espasmos de placer y gimiendo ahogadamente entre las manos y la saliva **–mmmmmmmm-**

Sin soportar mucho al sentir la intrusión de un par de dedos sobre su delicioso punto dulce, eyaculo sujetando fuertemente la madera de que estaba hecha la mesa y sin darse cuenta dejo grabados unos signos de su delectación, unos rasguños que quedarían como recuerdo cada que comieran en ella, cada que bebieran en esa casa, cada que fueran invitados, para cualquier cosa que llegaran a ese lugar… estaba escondido como tesoro la impresión de su jadéate deseo. Morinaga se retiraba para dejarlo levantarse, por lo cual una vez recuperado el aliento dijo:

 **-Regresa, todavía no-** acariciándose delicadamente con la punta de su dedo índice un testículo, no podía dejar de mirar a su amado, tampoco podía dejar de desearlo.

Mientras tanto, Morinaga retornó su mirada al eje de Souichi que volvía a elevarse, sin poder evitar sonreír traviesamente; se abalanzó sobre su amado y le dijo silenciosamente, casi acariciándole la piel con el aire que salía de entre sus labios:

 **-Me encanta cuando estas insaciable. Vuelve a cubrir tu boca-**

Lamiendo suavemente detrás de su oreja, esto provoco que a su amado le diera un espasmo y comenzara a arquear la espalda de placer. Levantó las piernas que habían caído después del orgasmo e introdujo nuevamente dos de sus dedos, luego tres y rápidamente Souichi retiro sus manos de la boca y comenzó a implorar:

 **-¿Qué haces? Date prisa-**

 **-Lubrícame para que pueda entrar-** Ya no podía controlarse… solo deseaba ser reventado por el amor…

 **-Insinúas que yo te lo…-** Sorprendido de la reacción tan en desacorde con el carácter de su amado

 **-Sino lo haces tardaremos, es la forma más veloz para que acabes-**

 **-Maldito enfermo pervertido, pero no tengo otra salida, adelante-**

Morinaga con suma desesperación libero su miembro que estaba bastante duro y escurriendo en su líquido vital, listo y al servicio de su amado; percibiendo la ardiente boca que lo rodeaba, aunque su placer no duró mucho pues cuando estaba siendo lamido se detuvo.

 **-Ya es bastante, ahora hazlo de una vez-**

Se colocó entre sus piernas y las levanto, tomo su palpitante miembro poco a poco insertándolo, hasta sentir que su pareja se acostumbraba. Embistió una vez pero le atemorizó el rechinido de las patas de la mesa que podría delatarlos fácilmente.

 **-No se puede así, hacemos mucho ruido, será mejor que te levantes, pon tus manos en la pared e inclínate-**

Sin esperar lo obedeció, sintiendo toda la dureza embestir con mayor profundidad entre placer y dolor, apretaba a Morinaga tan increíblemente que escucho:

 **-Ya no aguanto… ahhh …-**

Con aún más rapidez sus movimientos los llevaron al límite, Tetsuhiro apretaba las caderas de su amante con una mano, encajándole las uñas sobre la pelvis, mientras estaba por correrse, cosa que retuvo un poco al sentir que Souichi se corría sobre la mano que viajaba sobre su eje al ser penetrado, y salió apresuradamente para frotarse, acabando sobre la espalda de su novio.

Tetsuhiro sostuvo a Souichi para que no callera y lo sentó sobre una pequeña silla donde se dispuso a obtener de nuevo el aliento, pero él estaba algo cansado, le entregó un dulce beso, colocó sus pantalones en su lugar y expresó:

 **-Me gustaría tanto quedarme pero me voy a hacerles compañía a los demás, descansa un poco y arréglate, te espero allá-**

En el baño se acicalo un poco y regresó con todos, escuchando risas e historias sobre insectos y más. Cuando lo vieron preguntaron por Souichi, a lo cual el argumentó que tenía unas llamadas importantes de sus kohais. Una vez que apareció, de nuevo se sonrieron como dos cómplices de amor.

Varios años habían pasado, seguían viviendo en Nagoya, eran ya una pareja bien establecida, un poco extraños pues todavía, Souichi de vez en cuando golpeaba al que alguna vez fue su kohai.

Tatsumi estaba como profesor en la universidad, al mismo tiempo que seguía con las investigaciones que tanto le apasionaban. Morinaga seguía con su trabajo en la Farmacéutica "s", su buen desempeño lo había ascendido hasta ser jefe de una sección en la misma, ahora tenía muchas personas a su cargo y podía salir mucho y más temprano, cosa que siempre hacia para llegar con Souichi al laboratorio y compartir aquellos momentos que lo transportaban hasta la época que se conocieron; ahora su relación era bastante buena, todos los días Souichi esperaba que llegara Morinaga para tener su compañía y ayuda. El laboratorio se había vuelto bastante solitario, a causa de que varios años atrás Yuichi Higashiyama, una vez terminando su maestría, se había ido a trabajar a la farmacéutica Suginoki (Si leyeron el libro de Narise Konohara ahí conoce al que será el amor de su vida).

Los kohais de Souichi, Mika y Tadokoro también habían dejado el laboratorio, ambos tenían buenos empleos en Tokio, los nuevos estudiantes que lo asistían se retiraban bastante temprano, pues él mismo los dejaba salir para estar a solas con su querido Tetsuhiro; el cual por su parte, a pesar de que se sentía tan feliz al lado de su adorado Tatsumi Souichi, con el pasar de los años se percató de que algo le faltaba. Cierto día salió temprano del trabajo, tomo el tren hasta estar cerca de la universidad y camino por un parque que estaba por ahí, al mirar a unos pequeños jugando sonreía pensando en eso que le faltaba, desafortunadamente era gay y su pareja un hombre, aunque eso jamás le importó, ahora a su cabeza llegaban ideas de ser una familia de tres o de cuatro. Le entristecía reflexionar acerca de que su amado no pensaba en tener familia o incluso en Japón no les permitirían adoptar. No deseaba hablar de eso para evitar problemas con él, quizá pensaría que ya no le satisfacía, solo por mencionar la idea de querer niños.

Tatsumi había notado la mirada de añoranza en su novio, también el hecho de que no llegaba a la misma hora a asistirlo en el laboratorio, cuando pasaron un par de días con esa misma conducta uno de sus asistentes antes de irse le comento:

 **-¿Tatsumi sempai, tiene problemas con Morinaga sempai?-**

 **-Claro que no, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-** sin tener idea de lo que ocurría con su pareja…

 **-El otro día que salimos lo encontramos en un parque y parecía como distante-**

 **-¿A si? ¿El que le queda hacia la estación?-** se sorprendió, puesto que eso generalmente no pasaba.

 **-Si justo ahí-**

 **-Ya pueden retirarse chicos-** No aguanto la curiosidad y decidió que era mejor estar solo.

 **-Gracias Tatsumi sempai, hasta mañana-** salieron todos, cuestionándose si habían hecho bien o mal al haber comentado lo que vieron en aquel parque. Al retirarse sus asistentes, Souichi salió un poco antes de la hora en la que siempre Morinaga solía llegar a ayudarlo, para específicamente dirigirse al parque del que hablaron sus kohais, por alguna razón esto le daba mala espina, además de prender sus celos que comenzaban a llenarlo de ira:

 _-Seguramente debe estar viéndose con alguien, o qué tal si piensa huir de mí, o ya se cansó de vivir conmigo, debo averiguar qué demonios pasa con ese idiota-_

Caminaba a prisa con su entrecejo totalmente fruncido, se paró detrás de un árbol para no ser notado esperando verlo, afortunadamente no tuvo que aguardar mucho cuando lo vio aparecer, de modo que lo siguió hasta las bancas de color verde las cuales daban la vista a los juegos infantiles, donde se sentó; justo cuando pensaba ir a regañarlo entendió la razón por la cual todos los días llegaba a ese sitio y ponía su cara nostálgica, su pareja deseaba ser padre, pero eso no era posible para ninguno de los dos en esa condición.

Souichi siempre le había gustado el rostro sonriente de su amado, a pesar de su mal carácter disfrutaba ver su dulce mirar con la sonrisa encantadora, si bien no lo reconocía abiertamente adoraba su forma de ser tan diferente de él. Por ello que el notar su desanimo le causara un sentimiento de vacío en su corazón, así que pretendía animarlo un poco para hacerlo olvidar ese asunto, mostrando más disposición en muchos aspectos, había resuelto no rechazar ninguno de sus avances e incluso atreverse a robarle besos, cosa que en sus ajetreadas vidas de investigación sería un cambio, pues con sus trabajos Morinaga ya no era tan incitante y persuasivo.

Sin pensarlo más Tatsumi volvió al laboratorio, esperó por su amado y una vez que llegó le regaló una sonrisa, cosa poco frecuente en ese hombre de frío exterior, pero sin obtener ningún cambio en su amante. Tenerlo tan distante lo obligó a recurrir a la única cosa que sin duda cambiaría el estado de ánimo de ambos, un beso lleno de deseo que surgió mientras miraban un cultivo por el microscopio. Sentirlo tan cerca y pensando en cambiar su desaliento, lo volvía totalmente irresistible ante sus ojos, cosa que le devolvía el ardor pasional que poseía cuando comenzaron su relación real, el compartir su habitación y por ende la cama, los había vuelto una pareja más ardiente en un principio, pero conforme pasaron los meses y años las cosas se habían enfriado bastante, pues les hacía falta recordar que en los vínculos de pareja debían cultivar más a menudo los nexos amorosos, no solo su inseparable amistad. Una vez lleno de pensamientos carnales, sintió su proximidad en el microscopio:

 **-Tetsuhiro…-** Susurró en su oído.

Al voltear el rostro, juntó sus labios y lo arrastró de la camisa hacía él, sentir tan deliciosas atenciones era una invitación que el cuerpo de Tetsuhiro jamás rechazaría.

 **-Mmmmmnnn… Souichi ¿Podríamos?-** Lo dijo con un tono tan sugestivo…

 **-Pon el seguro a la puerta-** Fue la única condición que encontró entre todos sus deseos.

Sin esperar escuchar nada más, corrió inmediatamente a cerrar la puerta con seguro, a lo cual ahí mismo expresaron el ardor de sus cuerpos.

Al llegar al departamento simplemente se recostaron a dormir, para continuar con sus rutinas normales al día siguiente. Con el pasar de los días de nuevo siguió advirtiendo la nostalgia en la mirada de su amante, por más que pensaba en una solución no había otra cosa más que darle lo que anhelaba, pero no era algo posible en Japón. No sabía que más hacer, él en realidad jamás había pensado en cambiar su estilo de vida, un niño cambiaría las cosas totalmente, aunque el perfectamente sabía que no era tan mala la idea pues cuido a sus hermanos cuando eran pequeños. Con bastante resignación, esa tarde en el laboratorio llamo a su hermano en Estados unidos:

 **-¿Hola?-**

 **-Tomoe, cuanto tiempo-**

 **-Nii-san que gusto escucharte-**

 **-Tomoe necesito saber algunas cosas, Morinaga y yo… pensaba que…-**

 **-¿Qué pasa nii-san? Adelante dime-**

 **-Es que Morinaga está… es que yo… quisiera saber cómo se adoptan niños en Estados unidos-**

 **-¿Adoptar? ¿Aquí? ¿Hermano tú quieres un hijo?-** Lo dijo titubeando, la realidad es que su hermano jamás había sido así, y el simple hecho de hacer esa pregunta, era como para que la imagen tan sólida que tenia de él… se borrara entre los recuerdos, en ese momento considero que hablaba con un perfecto extraño.

 **-¡Tú qué crees idiota!-** Grito avergonzado, pues su situación no era fácil.

 **-Hay hermano, para eso primero debes casarte legalmente aquí, también tener una residencia. Que gusto hermano te casarás al fin-** En verdad consideró que la persona que hablaba del otro lado del auricular no era su hermano.

 **-¿Casarme?-** No sabía ni que pensar… ahora todo le resultaba un disparate…el mismo, por un momento olvidaba quien era en realidad.

 **-Por supuesto debes casarte. También vivirás muy cerca de mí, que gusto me da. Lo de los trámites yo te lo investigo, ya sé cómo sacar todo el papeleo para que tengas una residencia en este país, solo me falta verificar eso de la adopción que mencionas-**

 **-En que cosas me estoy metiendo-** Sintió que todo se le escapaba entre las manos.

 **-Es una gran noticia, ¿Ya lo saben todos?-**

 **-Eres el primero en saber-** Parecía que al fin había accedido a que la realidad como pareja era que los deseos de su amado también eran de él…

 **-Es magnífico, gracias hermano por darme tan grata sorpresa, yo planearé tu boda-**

 **-Aaaaah Maldición, no sabía que las cosas debían ser tan complicadas. No quiero algo llamativo, solo algo legal-** Finalmente pareció haber accedido, casi sin meter ya las manos.

 **-Por supuesto que no, ni hablar, seguramente Kanako y Morinaga-san les encantará tener una boda con toda la familia-**

 **-Ni de broma, solo estaremos Morinaga y yo, además todavía no le digo, quizá ni ocurra-**

 **-¿No lo sabe? ¿Entonces esto del niño es idea tuya? Ahora si me sorprendiste bastante, ni pareces mi hermano, me pregunto qué cosa te hizo hacer algo así-** La realidad era que a su hermano jamás se le ocurriría algo tan…diferente, aun si él tuviera esa aspiración profunda por ser padre…El expresar sus deseos, así como sus sentimientos, era algo para lo que parecía que no tenia capacidad.

 **-…(silencio)-**

 **-Bueno nii-san no te preocupes no planearé nada hasta que no sepa que ya aceptaron tu propuesta, pero investigaré todos los trámites y costos-**

 **-Gracias, por favor no cuentes nada-**

Morinaga había tenido mucho trabajo esa semana en la oficina, a pesar de ser jefe debía ayudar a sus subordinados, pues estaban saturados de trabajo, estar tan tenso y atareado le causaba aún más nostalgia, a razón de que ya no podía salir temprano a ver a su querido Tatsumi, por lo cual ese día se apuró para terminar más pronto y logró al fin salir para llegar al laboratorio y escuchar la última frase de la conversación en el teléfono, intrigado por la única frase que escuchó, le preguntó:

 **-¿Quién era Souichi?-**

 **-Tomoe que quería platicar, no sé por qué, se gasta dinero llamando a Japón solo para saludar-**

Respondiendo tan natural, no causó ninguna sospecha en Tetsuhiro, pero al llegar al apartamento, su celular timbraba insistentemente, cuando lo miró el nombre "Kanako" estaba en la pantalla.

 _-Maldición, estúpido Tomoe-_ Pensaba al ver su celular.

 **-¿Todo está bien Souichi?-** Dijo al notar una expresión molesta cuando miraba el celular su novio.

 **-No es nada importante, sólo es Kanako. Puedes preparar la cena mientras hablo con ella-**

 **-Por supuesto-**

La sospecha comenzaba a crecer en su interior, sin lugar a dudas percibía los nervios en su amado, además la forma en la que lo mandaba lejos para hablar, era algo bastante inusitado, incluso observó que se metió a la habitación para hablar en privado, la frase que escucho le retumbaba en la cabeza, que sería la cosa que oculta tan fervientemente.

Entre tanto, en la habitación.

 **-¿Qué es lo que quieres Kanako?-**

 **-Kyaaaa Nii-san, ya me dijeron la buena nueva-**

 **-¡Ese imbécil! Yo le dije específicamente que no le contará a nadie y con nadie me refería a ti, pero veo que ninguno de ustedes puede guardar secretos-**

 **-No te enojes, ya era hora de que realmente hicieras un compromiso real, casarte es un increíble paso, pero ya pensaste en ¿cómo se lo dirás?-**

 **-Todavía no estoy seguro de querer casarme, o mudarme o adoptar un niño, así que no tengo idea, de hecho planeaba hablarlo con Tetsuhiro cuando ya esté seguro si lo haré o no-**

 **-¿Adoptar un niño? Kyaaa voy a ser tía, aún mejor, Tomoe nii-san solo me dijo que te casarías en América, no tenía idea de que era por esa razón. Además claro que debes estar seguro, tú nunca comentas algo tan delicado con alguien, sin haberlo pensado antes mucho-**

 **-Mmmmm. No sigas Kanako, está bien, es suficiente, si me voy a casar pero no será la gran cosa, solo algo legal con nosotros solos-**

 **-Muy bien hermano será mejor que hagas las cosas de forma adecuada, primero compra el anillo de compromiso y buscaré un buen restaurant en donde hagas tu propuesta-**

 **-Espera un minuto, tú quieres que yo haga cosas tan absurdas ¿Acaso estas demente? Eso es cosa de mujeres, no pienso hacer tal cosa, de hecho hoy le iba a contar todo, para comenzar a ver si es posible irnos, sobre todo por nuestros empleos, yo tengo que preguntar en la universidad si es que me aceptan por allá y él debe ver la misma cosa-**

 **-Hay hermano, tú haces esto de la manera más insensible, de ninguna forma te lo permitiré ¿No quieres que sea un recuerdo inolvidable y que lo hará muy feliz por el resto de sus vidas? Además recuerda que él es una persona muy emotiva, eso lo derretirá ¿No crees que empezar una nueva vida amerite algo especial? Yo me encargo de todo, tu solo toma la medida de su dedo, yo te acompaño a ordenar el anillo. Anda nii-san di que sí, me hará feliz hacer algo por mi hermano, te lo debo-**

 **-Ashh, no puede ser, todos son unos chantajistas, pero principalmente yo soy un estúpido por dejarme manipular-**

 **-¡Siiiiii, que bien! Entonces qué te parece si nos vemos mañana en la tarde para encargar el anillo, en casa de Matsuda a las seis de la tarde-**

 **-Espera como se supone que tome la medida del anillo-**

 **-No lo sé, excelente pregunta, seguramente en la joyería nos dirán como se puede medir un anillo sorpresa, nos vemos mañana no lo olvides-**

 **-Chiquilla malcriada… nos vemos-**

 **-Adiós-**

 **-Si… Adiós-**

Todo se salía de las manos de Souichi, las cosas sin lugar a dudas estaban alcanzando un rumbo que nunca pretendió tomar. Intentaba pensar en una forma de medirle el dedo pero no había forma sin explicarle todo, entonces decidió esperar. Por la mañana:

 **-Ya me voy Souichi nos vemos en el laboratorio-**

 **-Espera Tetsuhiro ¿No tendrás mucho trabajo hoy también?-**

 **-No importa hoy haré todo lo más rápido que pueda para verte-**

 **-Lo siento pero no puedo, saldré por la tarde; disculpa es que Kanako quiere que la acompañe de compras-**

 **-¡Qué bien! ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?-**

 **-Disculpa pero esta vez no, es que me dijo que tiene algo personal que contarme, así que me pidió ir a solas con ella-**

 **-Ah…bueno… entiendo-**

 **-No pongas esa cara de idiota, así son las chicas… ¡ahhh! pero te veo en la noche-**

Las sospechas crecían, Morinaga sabía que Kanako confiaba más en él que en su propio hermano Souichi, ya varias veces le había pedido consejos y los tres iban de compras con ella a menudo, parecía más su hermanita, encontraba dudoso que lo excluyeran tan tajantemente. Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada más, solo podía esperar a que regresara para preguntarle que era esa cosa tan importante o incómoda. Por su cabeza llegó incluso la duda sobre si pensar que se debía a una sorpresa para él, pero no era su cumpleaños, incluso sabía que ellos no eran una pareja que celebrara cumpleaños, ninguno recordaba ese tipo de fechas.

Esa misma tarde en casa de Matsuda…

 **-Nii-san felicidades-** Expresaba Kanako con un abrazo.

 **-¿Felicidades? para empezar todavía no le digo nada; en segundo lugar me estas obligando a hacer las cosas de manera cursi y tonta, así que mejor ahórrate tus felicitaciones-**

 **-Ya no te enojes hermano, verás que será mejor de esta forma-**

Una vez adentro de la casa.

 **-Sou-kun, hijo ya me dijeron que te vas a casar, muchas felicidades y donde esta Morinaga-san-** Preguntaba Matsuda

 **-Gracias tía, él todavía no lo sabe, no me dejaron decirle-** Explicaba señalando a Kanako.

 **-Es que quiero que mi hermano haga las cosas bien, le debe comprar un anillo y se lo dirá en un restaurant-**

 **-Es una excelente idea Kanako-**

 **-Ahhh (suspiro)… mujeres….-**

Por la noche, después de ser arrastrado por muchas tiendas, eligió un anillo y dos trajes uno para su propuesta y otro para su boda, todo simplemente casi obligado. Afortunadamente tenía bastante dinero ahorrado durante todos los años que habían vivido cerca de la universidad, ahora tenía un sueldo modesto pero bastante bueno y sin ninguna cosa especial en que gastar, simplemente tenía ahorrado casi todo, puesto que Morinaga se encargaba de comprarle y elegirle ropa, pues él nunca le importaba el tipo de ropa a usar, también hacía las compras de víveres, y lo invitaba a distintos lugares a comer o cenar. Todo esto gracias al excelente sueldo que la farmacéutica le proporcionaba.

Por la noche, bastante tarde.

 **-Estoy en casa-**

 **-Bienvenido Souichi, la cena está en el refrigerador, disculpa por no esperarte pero tardaste demasiado-**

 **-No te preocupes, además ya comí-**

 **-¿Cómo te fue? ¿Cuál era el problema de Kanako?-**

 **-¿Problema?... Ah sí, no era nada en especial, cosas de mujeres-**

 **-Deberíamos irnos a dormir-**

Al siguiente día, mucho más decidido, en la escuela preguntaba los requisitos para cambiarse de país y realizar investigaciones en América, además necesitaba saber si era posible que diera clases allá también. A lo cual le dieron las convocatorias impresas para que eligiera el lugar, puesto que había muchos lugares en Estados Unidos donde era bienvenido un investigador de su rama, incluso por su experiencia en docencia, le dijeron que varios lugares ofrecían también el contratar profesores. De modo que solo le restaba leer y comparar los beneficios que obtendría con uno u otro lugar. Todo estaba saliendo realmente bien.

Tomoe por su parte no pudo esperar más de dos días en tener toda la información sobre adopciones, por lo cual llamó a Souichi bastante entusiasmado:

 **-Nii-san, que pasó, ya sabes a qué lugar vendrás a vivir-**

 **-Tomoe no necesito más presión, apenas me dieron los panfletos y todavía no sé a qué lugar, pero buscaré algo cercano a dónde vives para vigilar a Kurokawa, quizá si descubro que hace algo malo me dejes matarlo lentamente-**

 **-Eres muy malo, mi esposo no hace nada malo-**

Souichi andaba algo misterioso con lo de su mudanza a Estados Unidos y su próxima boda, que parecían ser algo tan fuera de lugar para sus creencias, pero veía las cosas desde las nuevas posibilidades y era algo emocionante, una forma nueva de transformar su vida hacia una desconocida aventura totalmente desafiante, como todo aquello por lo que había luchado, así que sin decirle nada a su amado esperaba y contaba los días para darle la sorpresa en una cena, de la cual Kanako había hecho una reservación en un lujoso restaurante; todas esas cosas que lo molestaban y lo irritaban por ser tan innecesarias, pero a final de cuentas impuestas para satisfacer tanto los buenos deseos y esfuerzo de su hermanita, como la imaginación de su compañero, que seguramente se derretiría al obtener algo así, no obstante, de alguna manera a pesar de negarlo tanto, se sentía emocionado y bastante nervioso por hacer una propuesta de matrimonio, más aún por tener tantas cosas planeadas. Todo avanzaba bastante bien, en la joyería les prestaron una especie de anillos con los cuales toman la medida, así no habría ningún problema, de modo que cuando Tetsuhiro dormía le tomó la medida y lo llevaría al siguiente día a la joyería. Kanako recogería el anillo y esperaría a Souichi el viernes de esa semana para ayudarlo a arreglarse, pues quería verlo impecable. En la mañana de ese día durante su desayuno le comentó:

 **-Oye Tetsuhiro, podrías este viernes verme en un restaurant, para cenar-**

 **-¿Algo en especial por lo que quieras hacer eso?-**

 **-Nada importante, solo necesito que me veas a las ocho en punto en esta dirección-**

Al decir eso le dio un papel con la dirección y el nombre del lugar, cosa que lo sorprendió bastante, pero no dijo nada. El problema fue que esa noche cuando regresó y Souichi no estaba en la casa vio su mochila abierta, lleno de curiosidad sacó el papel para ver que era una convocatoria para trabajar en América, saco más papeles y todos eran lo mismo. Ver eso lo asustaba bastante, no le había comentado nada, se comportaba extraño, hacía salidas y llamadas privadas, quizá planeaba dejarlo, pero no podía estar seguro, lo confrontaría antes de especular más, sin embargo se sentía tan deprimido que prefirió irse a beber con su amigo Hiroto.

 **-Angel-kun, que gusto verte ¿Ahora qué pasó con tu sempai?-**

 **-¿Cómo sabes?-** Cuestiono sorprendió por el hecho de haberse dado cuenta de algo que asomaba desde su profundo corazón **.**

 **-Siempre vienes a quejarte, nunca cuando estás feliz con él. Seguramente te dedicas a juguetear cuando todo está bien-** Era como una clase de regaño, pero siempre con un aire de broma.

 **-No sé qué pasa con él, lo noto distante, pero quizá es por tanto trabajo que tengo. También escuche que guarda un secreto, sale en varias ocasiones y ahora descubrí muchas convocatorias para trabajar en América en su mochila ¿Tú crees que piense dejarme? –** Realmente preocupado por todo los sucesos mal interpretados.

 **-Hay Angel-kun, no deberías ser tan inseguro, escuchas cosas a medias, lees cosas personales sin preguntar, aunque eso de las salidas misteriosas quizá si es sospechoso, pues me dices que nunca sale con nadie ¿No?-** Trato de reconfortarlo, además, que en realidad no había algo porque realmente preocuparse…o al menos no como lo imaginaba.

 **-Bueno él ha dicho que va con su hermanita, pero todas las veces anteriores me había llevado, excepto estás últimas. Tengo miedo que se cansará de mí, o que esté saliendo con alguien más-** las lágrimas se asomaban de sus ojos, y sus sentimientos hacían que se le entrecortara la voz.

 **-Mira… Antes de seguir especulando deberías hablar con él, así te sacarás de dudas ¿No crees?-**

 **-Tienes razón Hiroto-** Finalmente acepto no tener completamente la razón **.**

En el bar las horas pasaron bastante rápido mientras se ponían al corriente con sus historias, una vez que volvió a su departamento encontró profundamente dormido a su novio, por lo cual su charla debía esperar. Por desgracia los días subsecuentes fueron aún más pesados y no tuvo ningún tiempo libre para charlar, incluso en la noche llegaba tarde y agotado, solo a dormir, al lado de persona que le causaba tantas sospechas.

Finalmente el día planeado había llegado, Souichi seguía con su comportamiento extraño hacia Tetsuhiro, cosa que aumentaba la desconfianza y la preocupación, por ello ese día de la cita del restaurant llegó a su casa más temprano y escucho de nuevo el final de una conversación telefónica que le rompió su corazón.

 **-¿Elegiste casa para nosotros? Pero todavía no es seguro lo de nuestra boda, además apenas hoy en la noche hablaré con Morinaga no sé cómo reaccione, después de todo está muy a gusto con las cosas como están-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, esta vez si se quedo bastante dramático, espero pronto traer el siguiente, en un par de semanas pues todavía no actualizo dos historias que tengo pendientes. Espero sus comentarios, quien sabe... si me emociono con lo que digan lo traigo antes.**


	15. La confianza vale oro

**Saludos, disculpen la tardanza, aquí tienen la continuación, agradecimientos a Monsecita (Ratayvw), por la edición y corrección del texto, también a Mari-chan por una cómica idea que me dio. Finalmente y no menos importante gracias a todos por leer y seguir esta historia y dejarme reviews. Espero sus comentarios.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 15: LA CONFIANZA VALE ORO**

.

Por alguna razón no lo podía creer, pero todas las cosas que habían pasado indicaban que era verdad, su adorado lo abandonaba, se iba a casar con alguien, además se marcharía del país. Lo que no entendía era ese afán por reunirse en el restaurant, seguramente era para retener el que le hiciera una escena en privado, o quizá para intentar consolarlo. De modo que se escondió en la otra habitación y escucho que Souichi salía de la casa, así que tomo una maleta, empacó bastantes de sus cosas esenciales, con el rostro totalmente desencajado, lleno de amargura y un profundo dolor, lo único que lo consolaba era el pensar que por lo menos tuvo la dicha de tenerlo aún si sólo hubiese sido un corto tiempo, sentirse feliz y amado. Una vez que había empacado se dirigió a beber al bar de Hiroto y ya estando allí por fin llorar sus penas:

 **-Se va a casar y se largara con alguien, hoy lo escuche en el teléfono y lo decía con tanta seguridad y entusiasmo-**

 **-¡¿Qué?! No es posible, ¡Si decías que todo estaba muy bien!, en unas cuantas semanas nadie puede encontrar a otra persona que sustituya a su ser amado, menos alguien como tu sempai tan irritable y grosero-**

 **-¡¿Qué no me entiendes?! Yo mismo lo escuche en la conversación, ahora creo que nuestra cita es sólo para terminarme-**

 **-¿No piensas ir entonces?-**

 **-No lo sé-**

Pasadas las ocho ya después de algunos tragos más y muchas lágrimas, se dirigió al lugar del encuentro, al entrar lo vio sentado así que se aproximó lentamente y decidió llegar sin tomar asiento, con el valor y la estupidez del alcohol en sus venas; le dijo:

 **-Souichi yo vine a despedirme, sé que tienes a alguien más y que planeas mudarte a Estados Unidos, ya hice mis maletas, es por eso que llegue tarde-**

 **-¡Morinaga eres un total y completo idiota!-**

Se levantó Souichi y con un golpe en la mejilla de Morinaga lo derrumbó, una vez callera en el piso, saco una pequeña caja forrada de terciopelo y la arrojo hacia su rostro diciendo:

 **-Yo quería pedirte que te casaras conmigo, que nos fuéramos juntos a América, pero ¿sabes algo?, cambie de parecer, no quiero nada contigo, es más ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi miserable-**

El gerente del lugar se aproximó a ellos en compañía de dos meseros y dijo:

 **-Disculpen caballeros pero no pueden quedarse-**

 **-Por supuesto yo no planeo quedarme más-** Expresaba Souichi con la mirada triste y enojada.

Miraba la pequeña caja que le había golpeado certeramente en su rostro, se sentía tan tonto, la borrachera se le había cortado de inmediato, los meseros lo ayudaban a ponerse de pie.

 **-¿Se encuentra bien?-**

 **-No… soy tan estúpido… se fue… es culpa mía-**

Balbuceaba pues no podía recuperarse de una noticia tan abrumadora.

 **-Quería casarse conmigo, él pensaba casarse conmigo y yo arruine todo-**

El llanto al fin lo invadía, su cabeza era un total desorden, pero la única cosa que pudo pensar claramente después de salir del shock era "Souichi".

 **-Debo ir tras él-**

Los meseros que lo sostenían mientras decía incoherencias, lo soltaron al ver que podía sostenerse por sí mismo, comenzó a correr por la calle sin poder encontrarlo, así que caminó aún más, llego hasta la estación del tren pero de igual modo tampoco lo llego a ver en ese lugar, esperó el siguiente tren para ir al departamento para marcar una y otra vez en su celular el número de su amado sin lograr comunicarse con él, ya que el celular al que marcaba estaba apagado. Una vez en el departamento pudo ver los zapatos de Souichi en la entrada…

.

Souichi había estado esperando a su futuro esposo con bastante emoción la cual no demostraba, pero sentía la agitación latir adentro de sí mismo, maldiciendo de vez en cuando _–Pero que estúpido soy, no debería sentirme así ¿Qué demonios ocurre conmigo?-_

Habían pasado más de treinta minutos y Morinaga no aparecía, estaba tentado a llamarle hasta que lo vio aparecer hecho una piltrafa humana, los ojos hinchados, la corbata desarreglada, despeinado y por supuesto apestando a alcohol. Sus ojos reflejaban la más profunda tristeza, realmente no entendía lo que sucedía hasta que escuchó las más horribles palabras que Tetsuhiro le había dicho nunca:

 ** _-Souichi yo vine a despedirme, sé que tienes a alguien más y que planeas mudarte a Estados Unidos con ese alguien más, ya hice mis maletas, es por eso que llegue tarde-_**

Lo abandonaba sin siquiera darle el beneficio de la duda, todo tenía una explicación, en una fracción de segundos su cabeza llegaba a las memorias pasadas de las veces que Tetsuhiro había intentado abandonarlo, pero después de todas las cosas que habían pasado juntos, le parecía absurdo que su desconfianza llegará a ese grado, así que comenzó a cuestionarse: ¿Cómo es que sabía lo de la boda? Además la boda era la de ellos. ¿Qué si había encontrado a alguien más? ¿A alguien más? ¿Otra persona que no fuera Morinaga Tetsuhiro? Una pareja que lo ame, en quien confiar, con quien casarse y con quien adoptar un niño; se le rompía el corazón al escuchar esas palabras, entonces respondió de la única manera en la que sabía hacerlo, con un certero golpe en el rostro de Morinaga:

 ** _-Yo quería pedirte que te casaras conmigo e irnos a América, pero sabes algo, cambie de parecer, no quiero nada contigo, es más, ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi miserable-_**

El dolor era demasiado, las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro, como se encontraba en la calle principal tomo un taxi, pues no sentía ánimos para caminar hasta la estación del tren.

Una vez en casa pudo ver las maletas que se encontraban en la entrada, con una patada las aventó para luego meterse a su habitación, cerró la puerta con pasador y se tendió sobre la cama a llorar amargamente su desilusión. Pasado un rato escucho que la perilla estaba siendo forzada y una voz detrás de la puerta decía lastimeramente:

 **-Lo siento tanto, discúlpame por favor, no sabía. Abre por favor déjame hablar contigo-**

 **-¡LARGATE! ¡NO QUIERO SABER DE TI, NI ESCUCHARTE NUNCA MÁS!-**

 **-Abre por favor Souichi, yo te quiero, soy un tonto. Déjame entrar es nuestra habitación-**

 **-Está bien, si abro esta puerta para que tu entres, yo soy quien saldrá para nunca regresar-**

 **-Por lo menos discúlpame, déjame explicarte que yo…-**

 **-¡CALLATE! NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR TUS EXPLICACIONES-**

El llanto de Morinaga se escuchaba por todo el departamento entre sollozos y lastimeros murmullos que producían un ambiente deprimente por todo el lugar. Por otra parte las lágrimas de Souichi salían pero sin que nadie pudiera escuchar su agrio dolor. Regresó a tenderse sobre aquella cama en la que habían compartido tantos momentos, podía ver entre los cajones la ropa revuelta con algunas cosas tiradas sobre el piso, rastros de la desconfianza y el sufrimiento.

Tetsuhiro no insistió más y sólo se recargó sobre la puerta, se encogió y abrazó sus rodillas para llorar hasta quedarse completamente dormido, al igual que Souichi en la cama.

Muy temprano, el dolor en la espalda, en conjunción con el frío que helaba todo su cuerpo lo despertó, se levantó a duras penas y se acostó en un futón en la otra habitación, para entonces, no podía conciliar el sueño, en su mano se encontraba la pequeña cajita que contenía el anillo de compromiso que tan amorosamente se había escogido para él, la culpabilidad lo envolvía, su corazón se encontraba muy dolido en lo más profundo de sí mismo, no comprendía porque sus celos lo habían trastornado a tal grado que creyera que sería abandonado, todo era culpa de sus horribles experiencias vividas, siempre había sido desechado por las personas que amaba.

Una vez que se dio cuenta que no podría dormir, se levantó a preparar el desayuno, se sentó a comer pero no tenía absolutamente nada de hambre ni ganas de ingerir algún alimento, necesitaba hablar con alguien, entonces fue con las personas en las que más confiaba, aquellos que eran su familia.

Kanako escucho sonar el timbre muy temprano por la mañana, entre bostezos se levantó de la cama, el sol todavía no iluminaba la calle; al abrir la puerta una sombra se encontraba en el pórtico de la casa Tatsumi, ella no logro vislumbrar quien era pero un fuerte quejido lloroso e inconfundible sonaba desde aquella sombra.

 **-¿…So…Souichi…?...Nii-san ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-** Preguntaba Kanako angustiada al darse cuenta que aquella sombra era Morinaga totalmente hecho un desastre; en principio considero que algo le ocurría a Souichi, para ella, su hermano era la única debilidad y fortaleza de Morinaga.

Inmediatamente lo hizo pasar prácticamente arrastrándole, su cabello totalmente despeinado, sus ojos hinchados y rojos, con el rostro desencajado.

 **-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó hijo?-** Expresaba la Tía Matsuda.

Las lágrimas caían por su rostro, con las palabras atoradas en su garganta, entonces ambas mujeres lo abrazaron para confortarlo.

 **-Soy un tonto, lo arruiné….-** (sollozaba)

 **-Ven aquí, siéntate, te traeré un poco de té para que te calmes y nos cuentes lo que pasó-** Expresaba Matsuda con angustia.

 **-No tengo hambre, no sabía a donde ir, necesitaba hablar con alguien-**

 **-Sabes que cuentas con nosotras, somos tu familia Nii-san-**

 **-Gracias Kanako, pero quizá después de lo que hice ya no sigan siendo mi….-**

De nuevo el llanto le impedía seguir hablando, ambas mujeres no entendían que cosa había podido salir mal en la propuesta de Souichi, por lo cual Kanako abrazaba a Morinaga esperando que se lograra calmar un poco para que les contara lo que había ocurrido, la tía Matsuda fue por el té y les llevó a todos un poco.

 **-Hijo, cálmate un poco siempre hay una solución para todo, anda dale un sorbo al té para que tu garganta se aclare, yo conozco a Sou-kun y te adora más que a nadie y más que cualquier cosa en el mundo, él no te va a abandonar-**

Las palabras de Matsuda confortaban pero le sacaban aún más lágrimas al muy deprimido Tetsuhiro.

 **-Cuéntanos, quizá eso te ayude a tranquilizarte, además te ayudaremos a que todo esté bien, ya verás Nii-san, todo saldrá bien-**

 **-Estaba algo inseguro días atrás, noté a Souichi algo extraño, luego salía contigo de compras y pensé que estaba viendo a alguien, pues siempre vamos de compras juntos los tres. Todo se volvió más sospechoso cuando escuche varias conversaciones donde decía que guardaran el secreto y otras cosas sospechosas. Además encontré folletos para laborar en América, posteriormente me invito a cenar y ayer que era la cita llegue mucho antes al departamento… En nuestra habitación hablaba molesto reclamando si ya tenían la casa para ellos, luego dijo algo sobre su boda y al final dijo que no sabía cómo reaccionaría yo con la noticia. Por eso llegue a la conclusión de que se marchaba, que me abandonaba y se mudaría a América para casarse. No tenía idea que era yo con quien…-**

Abrió la mano que tenía apretada y mostraba la pequeña cajita de terciopelo.

 **-Hay Nii-san, no puede ser, de verdad que esta vez sí arruinaste las cosas, tanto trabajo que nos costó planearlo-**

 **-Pero no pasa nada encontraremos una solución, vamos hijo ¿Qué ocurrió después?-**

 **-Fui al bar de mi amigo Hiroto, bebí mucho, comencé a llorar y a contarle mi pena, no pensaba asistir a la cita, no quería ir al restaurant para que me rompiera el corazón, pero con algunas… bueno… muchas copas encima el valor volvió a mí. Al llegar lo vi sentado, él ya estaba esperando en una mesa algo nervioso, me acerque sin dejarlo hablar y le dije que sabía todo, que lo dejaba libre para irse a América y casarse con quien deseara. Fue cuando me golpeó y me explicó que era conmigo con quien había planeado hacerlo, arrojó esta caja a mi rostro y me dijo que se arrepentía de ello…ya no quiere verme más… salió del restaurant a casa, cuando llegue no quiso dejarme explicar nada… Seguramente me va a abandonar… esta vez sí se irá y todo por mi culpa-**

 **-Ya no llores, pensaremos en algo, seguramente Souichi nii-san te perdonará-**

 **-Quizá lo haga pero ya no se casará conmigo, eligió un anillo justo a mi medida, se esforzó, se veía tan arreglado en aquel lugar… y yo lo arruine simplemente con estos tontos celos… ¡Lo amo tanto qué pensé que tanta felicidad era simple fantasía y no podría durar! –**

 **-Primero que nada debes recibir su perdón, tú mismo sabes que cosas hacer ¿No es verdad? Seguramente ya has hecho que te perdone bastantes cosas, conociendo a mi hermano todo lo hacía enojar probablemente, pero tú aprendiste a hacer que te perdonará-**

 **-Es verdad hijo, Sou-kun cambio mucho, se volvió más tranquilo, dejó de ser tan enojón contigo y se volvió tolerante; el cómo lo hiciste, solamente tú sabes-**

 **-No lo sé, creo que es simplemente que con el pasar de los años se acostumbró a mi presencia, como si siempre hubiéramos estado juntos, ¿Qué tal si esto cambia las cosas y se va solo a América?-**

 **-Ya no llores… pensaremos en alguna forma de arreglar todo, mientras debes volver con él, ya lo sabes el tiende a guardar sus emociones y cubrirlas con su ira, en realidad debe estar tan triste como tú-** Explicaba la Tía Matsuda

 **-Creo que debo llamar a Tomoe-nii pues eso que mencionas de que les compró una casa debió ser regalo de él-**

 **-No puede ser… (Lloraba nuevamente) Arruiné las cosas, incluso hice que desperdiciara su dinero Tomoe-kun… cuanto lo siento-**

 **-No pasa nada, mira lo primero es pausar las cosas, ahora es tu turno, investiga un cambio de sede en tu trabajo mientras arreglas las cosas con mi hermano, una vez que estén más tranquilos pensaremos en algo para que puedas pedirle matrimonio, porque no creo que él lo vuelva a intentar-**

 **-¡POR QUÉ!… ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡LO ARRUINEEEE!-**

 **-Calma… respira profundo-** Expresaba con angustia la tía Matsuda.

Kanako por su parte se dedicaba a abrazarlo para que se calmara, pasado un rato cuando al fin consiguieron verlo mejor, lo acompañaron hasta la estación de trenes.

Una vez en el departamento caminó hasta la cocina y observó que la comida que le había dejado a su amado estaba intacta. No sabía qué hacer para ser perdonado, recordaba aquellas veces en que las circunstancias lo hacían olvidar sus faltas, o simplemente eran cosas tan pequeñas que no tenían tanta importancia y con un beso, un café, o incluso una pequeña disculpa le permitían volver a obtener su dulzura, aunque siempre con esa esencia ruda que lo caracterizaba y que lo hacía ser el hombre que tanto amaba pero que ahora le dolía el que fuese así, pero ahora las cosas se habían salido del nivel usual, lo había herido terriblemente, su desconfianza era ruin.

Se paró a la puerta de su recámara y suplicó por su perdón:

 **-Souichi… Lo lamento tanto, soy un tonto, por favor escúchame, te amo, no me dejes, de verdad… Haría cualquier cosa para que me perdones, lo que tú quieras, solo dilo y lo haré sin pensar. Dime… acaso sería mejor que me fuera y te dejara sin mi estúpida compañía, lo único que he logrado hacer es lastimarte... ¡TE AMO! Te amo con todo mi corazón, abre la puerta, necesito verte-**

 **-Pasa… Esta abierto-**

Con suma cautela entraba Morinaga al oscuro cuarto cubierto con una espesa cortina que tapaba la ventana, una figura acostada dándole la espalda no se movía de la cama.

 **-Souichi … discúlpame…yo-** En voz temblorosa por sus emociones.

 **-Cállate de una vez que no quiero escuchar tus escusas-** Respondió en tono muy bajo sin moverse.

Por fin comprendía que sus acciones tontas lastimaron profundamente a su pareja, pero a pesar de ello solo necesitaba su presencia, se recostó junto a él y lo abrazó por detrás sintiendo el cuerpo entre sus brazos sollozar en silencio y temblar ante la sensación, en total silencio buscó su mano para sujetarla, aproximó su cabeza hacia el extendido cabello de su amado y olía su aroma que lo arrulló hasta escuchar un suspiro de Souichi lleno tranquilidad y quedarse por fin dormidos.

Algunas horas habían pasado descansando plácidamente de sus problemas, hasta que Morinaga despertó pues su estómago le exigía algo de alimento, por un momento había olvidado que su amado había sido profundamente afectado por sus acciones, suavemente se levantó de la cama para no molestarlo calentó la comida, sirvió colocando los platos en una charola y la llevó a la habitación:

 **-Souichi, disculpa, te traje un poco de comida, también traje para mí ¿Podría comer contigo?-** Dijo mientras abría la cortina para que entrara la luz por la ventana.

Souichi se levantaba sin darle la cara a Tetsuhiro, no deseaba ser visto con lástima, con el dolor que en su rostro representaba por las acciones que su amante hizo la noche anterior, por ello respondió fríamente:

 **-Como tú quieras-**

Tatsumi sujeto uno de los platos, comiendo desesperadamente lo que contenía, Morinaga lo seguía puesto que ambos se encontraban muy hambrientos. Una vez terminaron, Tetsuhiro recogió los platos y los llevó a la cocina mientras Souichi se levantó de la cama, rumbo al baño, pero fue detenido por Morinaga con un abrazó por la espalda.

 **-Discúlpame por favor, no merezco tener tanta felicidad, tu compañía es la cosa más valiosa que hay en mi vida, por eso pensé que todo era demasiado perfecto y tu tarde o temprano te cansarías de mí-**

 **-¡SUELTAME MISERABLE GUSANO! Por qué sigues con eso, que no han pasado ya tantos años juntos y todavía sientes desconfianza-**

 **-Es que nadie me ha querido nunca, siempre soy… la última opción, soy desechable para todos, como para mis padres-**

La fragilidad de su amado en sus palabras le llegaron a su corazón, el abandono era algo común para su pareja, al fin comprendió que quien debía ser paciente era él, pero tampoco lo pensaba perdonar tan fácilmente, no era justo, pues los dos tenían cosas aun por aprender.

 **-¡Eres un total idiota, pero nunca te voy a dejar! Solo suéltame ya, quiero bañarme-**

Lo soltó y se dirigió a la ducha, ya no lloraba más, entendía las heridas que tenía marcadas su pareja y que esperaba que algún día se disiparan, su vida había sido más difícil, llena de decepciones, quería abrazarlo, pero su gran orgullo estaba realmente lastimado por su desconfianza, por ello al salir de bañarse no le dirigía la mirada, se sentó simplemente a mirar la televisión, entre tanto Morinaga limpiaba afanosamente la cocina pues era una forma de liberar su estrés, además de mimar a su compañero, de igual forma en el horno preparaba algunos postres para intentar congraciarle, al sacarlos del horno, invadía el departamento con el dulce aroma, tan delicioso que el mismo estómago de Souichi gruño.

 **-Preparé melonpan ¿Quieres?-**

Sin decir nada Tatsumi se levantó y fue a tomar uno de la mesa donde los ponía a enfriar, al morderlo dejo entre-escondida una hermosa sonrisa, degustaba el rico sabor, para deleite de su apenado novio que sin lugar a dudas adoraba verlo sonreír.

 **-¿Qué me ves?-**

 **-No es nada es solo que te amo, y si te perdiera yo no sé lo que haría, estaría completamente solo –** Lo decía entre algunas lágrimas que contenía, para continuar **–De verdad Souichi lo lamento profundamente, no quiero que te alejes de mí, haré lo que sea, dime que quieres que haga para que me perdones, sería tu esclavo por el resto de mis días-**

 **-Es suficiente, está bien, harás los deberes por un mes, mis platillos favoritos y cualquier capricho que yo quiera, sino quiero que te me acerques te alejarás al instante sin reclamar-**

 **-Claro, ¿Puedo abrazarte?-**

 **-Ya que… pero solo eso, no estoy dispuesto a otra cosa, sigo molesto contigo-**

 **-Por supuesto, gracias, de verdad muchas gracias por no dejarme. ¿Tú crees que pueda dormir en nuestro cuarto?-**

 **-No abuses Morinaga, …ya veremos al rato-**

 **-Por lo menos dime por mi nombre ¿sí?-**

 **-Quizá-**

 **-Está bien Tatsumi-san, como usted quiera-**

Souichi más que otra cosa detestaba que su amante lo nombrara tan distantemente, como si estuviera rechazándolo, aunque él si le llegaba a decir _Morinaga_ de vez en cuando, sobre todo al estar enojado.

 **-No tientes a tu suerte-**

 **-Y que capricho quieres que te cumpla primero-** Respondía con una mirada muy pícara.

 **-Mmmm quiero que traigas unas cervezas, tabaco y algunos bocadillos, vamos a beber, es sábado así que podemos embriagarnos-**

Tetsuhiro sabía perfectamente que un Souichi ebrio se le lanzaría entre sus brazos sin dudarlo, el mismo se encontraba deseoso de sentir su unión para reparar su propia tristeza, pero no estaba muy seguro sí bajo las circunstancias en las que se encontraban todo funcionaría bien.

 **-Tus deseos son mis órdenes-**

 **-Ni se te ocurra darme el afrodisiaco, si llego a sentir cualquier extraño síntoma ahora si te matare-**

 **-Por supuesto, no te preocupes seré todo un caballero, te respetaré hasta que me perdones y tú me pidas hacer cualquier cosa de esas-**

 **-¿Pedirte yo? ¿Acaso no me conoces?-**

 **-Claro que te conozco Tatsumi-san-**

Souichi al escuchar su apellido una vez más, lo golpeo en la cabeza como era su costumbre para demostrar su gran enfado en ser llamado de tal manera.

 **-Vuelves otra vez a llamarme así y voy a tener que desquitarme, miserable chantajista-**

 **-Está bien mi amor no te volveré a decir así-**

Un nuevo golpe sobre su cabeza le caía a Morinaga, pues Souichi se había erizado de escuchar la frase tan cursi.

 **-Mejor ya cállate y ve por las bebidas antes de que cambie de opinión y me vaya a beber solo a un bar-**

 **-Disculpa, ya me voy, te amo-**

Finalmente Morinaga regresaba con bastante bebida y todo lo necesario para divertirse juntos, estando en la calle se le ocurrió que caería bien una pizza, la encargo y seguramente no tardaría en llegar a su domicilio. Tatsumi por su parte, se alegró bastante al ver las bebidas pues necesitaba relajarse después del horrible día que había pasado por culpa de su estúpido novio, por ende no esperó mucho para comenzar a beber y fumar, sentándose sobre el suelo de la sala, recargando su cabeza en el sillón diciendo:

 **-¡Ahhh!, esto es la gloria-**

Pasadas algunas horas, Tetsuhiro que llevaba una camisa de botones se desabrocho todos poco a poco para hacer notar su masculinidad, pues su amante parecía no percibirlo de esa forma sexual en la que tanto deseaba ser notado, anhelaba con ferviente deseo esa dulce, húmeda y cálida unión que le causaba entera seguridad, pero había prometido esperar a ser perdonado. De modo que tiró a propósito un poco de cerveza sobre su pecho, se acercó a su novio para tomar una servilleta de las que venían con la pizza, las cuales estaban muy próximas a él y se limpió seductoramente deslizando la servilleta poco a poco y suavemente hasta su abdomen.

 **-Morinaga, no puedes ser más obvio. No voy a ceder, estoy ebrio no idiota-**

 **-Anda mira necesito unirme a ti, haré todo lo que quieras, te haré venir más duro, te lameré como te gusta, mira ya estoy tan duro por ti-**

Expresaba sacando su miembro y masturbándose un poco.

 **-Eres un descarado, no quiero, ya guarda eso-** Sin poder quitar la mirada sobre aquel enorme órgano, su deseo se prendía sin desear ser poseído por castigar a su amante, aunque se daba cuenta que el castigarlo implicaba ser castigado también por sí mismo.

 **-¿De verdad no? Está bien entonces voy a masturbarme-**

 **-¡Largo de aquí no tienes que hacer eso en la sala y mucho menos delante de mí!-**

Pero mira no tardaré mucho, vertió saliva en su miembro para frotarlo más rápido sin llegar a lastimarse, inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, con sumo placer.

 **-Tengo tantos deseos de sentirte, ahhhh… se siente tan…rico-**

Souichi estaba realmente impresionado de mirar tal espectáculo, verlo tocarse tan afanosamente lo prendía cada vez más, razón por la cual gritó:

 **-¡Detente en este instante!-**

 **-Ahhhh Souichi… mmmmmn-**

 **-Dos pueden jugar este juego-** Al decir eso saco su propio miembro y comenzó a agitarlo.

 **-¿Entonces si quieres hacerlo?-**

 **-Yo no he dicho eso, sigo molesto contigo, pero haces que me den ganas, así que haré lo mismo que tu-**

 **-Pero mira no lo estás haciendo bien, mira si le pones saliva se sentirá mejor, yo sé que te gusta, también haz esto-** En el momento en que dijo eso se quitó los pantalones y tomó dos de sus dedos ensalivándolos en su boca, mientras el abría totalmente sus piernas, en la posición en la que se encontraba, sentado en suelo recargado en el sillón muy cerca de su novio, luego introdujo uno de los dedos poco a poco en su propia "entrada" para seguir diciendo: **-Yo sé cuánto te fascina Souichi -**

Tatsumi no paraba de mover su mano, el espectáculo era realmente increíble, lo prendía no necesitaba realmente mucha estimulación, al contrario, su deseo crecía cada vez más. Morinaga por su parte introdujo dos de sus dedos y buscaba su propio lugar especial:

 **-Sabes algo, me encanta ver cómo te excitas cuando toco tu punto dulce, pero tú no quieres; así que buscaré el mío….ahhh creo que está por aquí… si….mmmmm…. aquí-**

Entre tanto Morinaga cerraba sus ojos percibiendo su propia excitación pero Tatsumi consumido por su deseo, tomando valor por el alcohol se puso frente al hombre con las piernas abiertas, las sujetó levantándolas y ante la sorpresa de su amante inicio la penetración.

 **-Hay no…aaaahhh… espera hace tiempo que no haces esto… me dolerá….aaaahhh-**

 **-Lo haré despacio-**

 **-Ponle más saliva… ah… dame un beso y yo …te la paso-**

El calor de la saliva de Tetsuhiro llegando hacia la boca de Souichi era increíblemente excitante, entonces se separó un poco de él, retiro la cabeza de su pene que ya había entrado un poco, vertió la saliva y con su mano la repartió para ahora si introducirse sin dificultad entre gemidos de su amado retorciéndose con él.

 **-Mmmmmnnnn…no te muevas todavía-**

 **-¡Ahhh! …Tetsuhiro… estas tan apretado, ya quiero moverme-**

 **-Bésame por favor-**

Los besos suaves iniciaron mientras la resistencia de Souichi era probada por su amante, sentía la lengua invadir su boca.

 **-Mmmmnnn-**

Puesto que Tatsumi realmente no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera moverse, incluso sentía el palpitar del corazón de su amante mientras lo sujetaba con fuerza de la espalda, era tanto su deseo de placer que se perdió en el beso profundo, ese beso que era tan dulce; de pronto le supo salado, abrió sus ojos y vio lágrimas cayendo en el rostro de su amado. Dejó de pensar en su placer para preguntar:

 **-¿Te duele? Perdón yo no quise…-**

 **-No es eso, disculpa por arruinar el momento, es que yo…pensé que si tú me dejaras me sentiría tan mal, nunca volvería a sentir tu amor dentro de mí, los besos y tu sabor-**

 **-Tetsuhiro… nunca te voy a dejar… ¿Ya me puedo mover?-**

 **-Muévete ya estoy listo…Soy…siempre seré tuyo-**

Con un suave movimiento salió un poco de Tetsuhiro y volvió a entrar totalmente.

 **-¡Ahhh!…si… es asombroso… no vuelvas a desconfiar, sabes que no haría nada como eso… ahhh ¿Lo disfrutas?-**

 **-Claro…mmmmmnn-** Expresaba al sentir una lenta envestida.

 **-¿Ahí es?-**

 **-Si….ahhh ve más rápido-**

 **-No… recuerda que eres mi esclavo-**

 **-Si sigues moviéndote tan lento me vuelves loco… ahh… ahhh… mmmm… como es que sabes cómo tocarme…ahhh… esa zona… mmmm-**

Las envestidas lentas continuaban para tortura de Morinaga, pero Souichi estaba en el límite, pues la compresión que le hacía a su miembro era casi insoportable, intentó responder para distraerse pero:

 **-Es porque sé que se siente… ahí… mmmmnnnggg-** Dijo eyaculando sin poder contenerse más.

El abrazó fuerte, el gemido y las pulsaciones en su interior le delataron que su amante se había corrido dentro de él.

 **-¿Puedo hacértelo?-**

 **-No, espera-**

 **-¿Entonces me ayudarás a terminar?-**

 **-¿Qué quieres que haga?-**

Souichi sabía que de alguna forma su orgullo lamentaría esa pregunta, pero tal era su sensación de relajación, que se sentía en deuda.

 **-Ponlo en tu boca-**

 **-No quiero, es … incómodo-** Pero pensaba en lo vergonzoso que era, más que incómodo.

 **-Entonces usa tus manos, mete tus dedos a esa zona por favor y tócamelo con la mano-**

 **-¿Así?-** Decía mientras introducía un par de dedos y los movía entre su propio semen que le mojaba la mano.

 **-Más rápido… ahhh… Así… ¡Ah! …¡Ah!-**

Souichi había acelerado el movimiento en su mano, sus dedos se movían de arriba hacia abajo al mismo tiempo que salía y entraba de ese punto; comenzó a frotar con más rudeza su punto dulce, hasta que mirando el placer de su amante quiso hacerlo llegar con mucha intensidad y lo metió en su boca succionando hasta que al meterlo al fondo de su boca los chorros calientes irrumpían haciéndolo tragar con velocidad para evitar ahogarse.

 **-Mmmmmhghg…ahhh …lo siento no quise… en tu boca-**

Souichi por su parte ponía una mano sobre sus labios mientras continuaba tragando entre su gran sonrojo ese líquido vital. Pero fue sujetado en un beso compartiendo los fluidos de su compañero, sin poder hacer nada, solo pasar sus manos a su espalda y lo apretó con ternura. Cuando al fin se separaron del beso Souichi expresó:

 **-Vamos a dormir a nuestra cama-**

Tetsuhiro por su parte intentaba levantarse pero su cadera la dolía, por lo cual tuvo que ser auxiliado por su amado, hasta que al llegar a la cama, Souichi se cambió a su pijama pero de igual forma le ayudó a ponerse la suya a su cansado novio. Finalmente se abrazaron agotados por el alcohol y sexo, durmiendo plácidamente sin sentir que algo pudiera separarlos nunca otra vez.

La mañana siguiente con una ligera resaca y un Tetsuhiro algo adolorido abrían los ojos, primero Souichi, que observaba con afecto, la pacífica faz de su amante, para molestarlo un poco dijo:

 **-Hey esclavo tengo hambre y quiero mi desayuno-**

 **-Ya voy, espera un poco déjame abrazarte un rato-**

Lo abrazaba como si fuera su oso de peluche, cerrando sus ojos una vez más:

 **-Suéltame ya y levántate ahora-**

Morinaga se sentó sobre la cama agarrando su espalda baja dijo:

 **-Me duele la espalda, ayer me encorvaste mucho, abusarás de un hombre lastimado-**

La frase provocaba una reacción de sonrojo en el rostro de Tatsumi, el cual para calmar sus emociones contesto hábilmente:

 **-Tú siempre me tuerces a tu antojo y no me ves quejándome-** En respuesta a sus palabras Tetsuhiro lo miró como cachorro extraviado, por lo cual continuó: **-Está bien te traeré algo para el dolor-**

 **-No es necesario, ya voy-**

Durante esa semana Morinaga investigaba su cambio de sede tal cual le había recomendado Kanako, también le pidió no mencionar más el asunto a su hermano, esperando que se le olvidara totalmente su enojo por el problema del fin de semana, además de quedarse con el anillo para evitarle la tentación a Tetsuhiro de decir algo o sufrir por lo acontecido.

En su trabajo sus jefes estaban sorprendidos de su decisión de mudarse a Estados Unidos, pero como era un excelente empleado, ellos entendieron que quizá él no podía desarrollarse a su antojo en donde se encontraba y que quizá le habían ofrecido unas instalaciones, alojamiento y mucho más por venir; así que se sintieron apenados pero al mismo tiempo forzados en dejarle ir. Le concedieron el cambio rápidamente explicando que le daban una semana libre para mudarse cuando lo necesitara, sin embargo, el todavía no tenía una fecha para irse, de modo que les pidió lo esperaran a arreglar sus asuntos antes de realizar cualquier trámite, sin ninguna objeción para seguir su nuevo camino solo esperaba poder hablar con su hermanita postiza para contarle que todo era perfecto respecto a su situación laboral y esperar que ella le recomendara alguna forma de comentarle todo a su enamorado.

El fin de semana había llegado nuevamente, era viernes por la noche y Souichi recibió una llamada:

 **-Hola-**

 **-¿Nii-san está Morinaga-nii contigo?-**

 **-Si aquí está… ¡Hay Kanako! Si deseabas hablar con él porque no marcaste su celular-**

 **-No es por eso, es algo urgente, ponme en el alta voz-**

 **-Está bien… Ahora dime qué ocurre-**

 **-Tengo un gran problema y necesito que vengan ambos a casa de la Tía Matsuda en este momento ¿Si pueden?-**

 **-¿Qué problema tienes Kana-chan?-** Expresaba Morinaga.

 **-No puedo decirlo por teléfono, ¿Pueden venir?-**

 **-En seguida vamos-**

Con bastante preocupación ambos hombres salieron lo más rápido que pudieron una vez en el departamento, la tía Matsuda les abrió la puerta, con rostro de preocupación.

 **-¿Qué sucedió Matsuda-san?-** Preguntaba Tetsuhiro angustiado.

 **-Pasen chicos será mejor que ustedes lo vean por sí mismos-**

 **-¿Dónde está ella?-** Expresaba Souichi con preocupación.

 **-Está en el tejado, vayan por favor-**

 **-Claro-** Contestaba Souichi.

Subieron las escaleras algo a prisa esperando ver algo malo, pero para su gran sorpresa lo que miraban era asombrosamente esplendoroso, sobre el tejado estaban una pequeña mesa con un lindo mantel decorado en color beige, con dos platos y un par de envases tapados seguramente con comida, además de que en un extremo de la mesa estaba la pequeña cajita de terciopelo. El ambiente era sumamente romántico, con música suave, y una hermosa serie de luces blancas iluminaba el lugar con un candelabro en el centro de aquella mesa.

 **-KA-NA-KO, ¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿Tú lo sabías Morinaga?-**

 **-De ninguna manera, no tenía idea-**

 **-No te enojes Nii-san, es justo que Mori-nii sepa que va a ser padre ¿No crees?-**

 **-¿Voy a ser papá?-** Decía Morinaga abriendo sorpresivamente los ojos tratando de contenerse pero era inútil, el termino desmayándose de la impresión.

 **-Pero que cosas absurdas dices, mira lo que hiciste, trae el agua y las sales-**

 **-Tetsuhiro, abre los ojos, no seas idiota-** Expresaba abofeteándolo un poco.

 **-¿Souichi tú estás? ¿Acaso eso es posible?-**

 **-Por supuesto que no, qué eres tonto por naturaleza-** Con una nueva bofetada sobre el rostro de su novio.

 **-¡Auuch!, eso dolió, ya había despertado, no tenías por qué golpearme de nuevo-**

 **-Claro que sí, sobre todo por esas cosas absurdas que se te ocurren-**

 **-Vamos levántense ya, tienen una cena esperándolos-**

 **-De ninguna manera, yo no quiero casarme con este pelmazo-**

 **-Es verdad Kana-chan, Souichi no podría unir su vida a mí, merece estar con alguien que no desconfíe, alguien que le dé hijos, no como yo que soy un total fracaso-**

Poniendo su mano en su frente para calmar su ira expresó:

 **-Vamos a sentarnos y cenar, ya veremos…-**

 **-Esta vez no lo arruinen hermanos-** Mencionaba Kanako al retirarse, entro a la casa con la intensión de dejar a los dos tortolos a solas arreglando el problema pero ya con la vigilancia (un tanto a distancia) de la familia.

Comieron a la luz de las velas una exquisita cena que les habían preparado, el ambiente era realmente encantador, una vez terminando de consumir todo lo que les iban sirviendo.

 **-Es realmente tan bonito, Kana-chan es especial… Sabes algo Souichi, de verdad siento tanto causarte tanto problema, no entiendo cómo es que después de todos estos años sigues a mi lado, si simplemente soy un fastidioso hombre que no te deja respirar tranquilo. Pero sabes una cosa… no cambiaría por nada del mundo todo este tiempo contigo, he sido tan feliz que realmente mi vida comenzó cuando empezamos esta relación y si todavía quieres…-**

Se levantó de la mesa y tomo la cajita pero para su sorpresa Souichi se levantó también manifestando:

 **-Dámela, se suponía que yo…-**

Fue interrumpido por la dulce acción de Tetsuhiro, el cual se inclinó sobre una rodilla, tomo su mano poniendo la cajita en ella:

 **\- Te amo tanto ¿Podrías pedirme que me case contigo?-**

 **-Extiende tu mano Tetsuhiro, y levántate por lo que más quieras no me hagas ponerme tan nervioso… ¿Te casarías conmigo?-**

 **-¡Claro que sí! Para toda la vida. ¡TE AMO! ¡TE AMO, CON TODO MI CORAZÓN… CON TODO MI SER!-**

 **-Yo también te amo-**

 **-¡Kyaaa! ¡Pero qué lindos!-** Decía Kanako al lado de Matsuda con la cámara video grabándolos.

 **-Pero que hacen aquí, ¡Largo! ¿Nos están grabando?-** Souichi gruño.

 **-¡Qué bien!-** Sonreía Tetsuhiro, pero cambió su rostro y preguntó: **-Un momento, ahora que recuerdo, entonces que era eso de que íbamos a ser padres-**


	16. Es más difícil de lo que parece

**CAPÍTULO 16: ES MÁS DIFÍCIL** **DE LO QUE PARECE.**

—Es realmente tan bonito, Kana-chan es especial… Sabes algo Souichi, de verdad siento tanto causarte tanto problema, no entiendo cómo es que después de todos estos años sigues a mi lado, si simplemente soy un fastidioso hombre que no te deja respirar tranquilo. Pero sabes una cosa… no cambiaría por nada del mundo todo este tiempo contigo, he sido tan feliz que realmente mi vida comenzó cuando empezamos esta relación y si todavía quieres…

Se levantó de la mesa y tomo la cajita pero para su sorpresa Souichi se levantó también manifestando:

—Dámela, se suponía que yo…

Fue interrumpido por la dulce acción de Tetsuhiro, el cual se inclinó sobre una rodilla, tomo su mano poniendo la cajita en ella:

—Te amo tanto ¿Podrías pedirme que me case contigo?

—Extiende tu mano Tetsuhiro, y levántate por lo que más quieras no me hagas ponerme tan nervioso… ¿Te casarías conmigo?

—¡Claro que sí! Para toda la vida. ¡TE AMO! ¡TE AMO, CON TODO MI CORAZÓN… CON TODO MI SER!

—Yo también te amo.

—¡Kyaaa! ¡Pero qué lindos! —Decía Kanako al lado de Matsuda con la cámara video grabándolos.

—Pero que hacen aquí, ¡Largo! ¿Nos están grabando? — Souichi gruño.

—¡Qué bien! — Sonreía Tetsuhiro, pero cambió su rostro y preguntó: —Un momento, ahora que recuerdo, entonces que era eso de que íbamos a ser padres.

Como en una en una rueda de prensa, Souichi intentaba quitarle la cámara a Kanako para hablar tranquilamente con su prometido. Había tantas cosas de las cuales era necesario hablar, su boda tenía muchos asuntos que concretar para poder ser.

—¡Basta Kanako, necesito hablar con él!

—Hay hermano, pero si se veían tan lindos tomados de la mano, luego la declaración fue increíble y ahora todo está grabado, listo para la posteridad.

—Kana-chan vamos a dejarlos solos, deben tener tanto de que hablar— Explicaba la Tía Matsuda.

Una vez que ellas se retiraron del lugar, decidieron sentarse nuevamente a hablar por fin:

—Dime Souichi ¿Cómo está eso de ser padres? no lo comprendo.

—Bueno… respecto a eso, la idea de irnos a Estados Unidos era para adoptar un niño o niña, pero para ello debemos casarnos primero.

—¿De verdad? ¿Tu deseas tener un hijo?

—Ya basta Morinaga, no se trata de eso, yo te vi… esos días que te ibas al parque y mirabas a los niños como si desearas con afán tener uno.

—¿Cómo supiste? ¿En qué momento me viste?

—Me vas a dejar hablar o vas a vivírtela preguntando. Bueno como te decía, te vi ahí luego le pregunté a Tomoe como era posible eso y en fin… Ellos organizaron lo que arruinaste.

—¿Todavía podríamos mudarnos a Estados Unidos? Lo investigue, en mi trabajo me dijeron que no habría ningún problema.

—Lo haremos.

—¿Y lo de adoptar?

—Siempre tienes que preguntar por cada cosa. A veces no comprendo cómo llegamos a estar juntos si tú te la vives avergonzándome.

—No tienes idea que tan feliz me haces. ¿Cuándo sería bueno hacerlo?

—Sobre eso, pues no lo sé ¿qué te parece en dos semanas?

—Estas ansioso por casarte conmigo. Seguramente sabes lo que te espera en nuestra luna de miel.

—Si no quieres morir será mejor que no menciones cosas así.

— ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan tsundere?

— ¿A quién demonios le dices tsundere?

—Disculpa Souichi, ya sabes que te amo tal como eres. Me muero por adoptar y cuidar un niño juntos. ¿O una niña? Lo que tú quieras para mi está bien.

—¿No te molesta o preocupa mudarnos a otro país?

—Para nada, mientras esté contigo seré feliz donde quiera que tú estés. ¿A ti te preocupa irnos a otro país?

—Mmmm… No sé.

—Debes ser claro, necesito saber qué piensas. No lo haces porque tú quieras ¿verdad? ¿Es por mi culpa? Siento que con mis caras tristes siempre te estoy obligando a hacer cosas que no quieres hacer.

—No es eso Tetsuhiro, realmente lo pensé mucho y pasaron semanas antes que decidiera hacer algo… Es solo que yo también quiero… vivir eso contigo.

—¿Ser padres?

—Si idiota, pues de que otra cosa estamos hablando.

.

Para ambos resultaba la cosa más extraña del mundo, pues su vida como la habían vivido todos esos años cambiaría radicalmente, de eso estaban seguros; pero sin lugar a dudas todo era para mejorar. Ahora que las cosas parecían estancarse en su relación, más que estabilidad agradable, las metas y sueños estaban cumplidos; no obstante con esta nueva meta, todas las cosas tomaban un nuevo brillo que seguramente les complicaría todo pero lo haría mucho más increíble.

La mudanza era sumamente estresante, ambos realizaban trámites en la escuela y en su trabajo, por las tardes se dedicaban a empacar sus pertenencias en cajas y más cajas que poco a poco iban dejando el apartamento vacío. Esta vez, puesto que empacaban juntos, evidentemente bajo la supervisión de Morinaga, el cual era bastante metódico para todo el orden, notaban las pertenencias que ambos tenían. No pudo evitar Souichi encontrar las revistas y películas pornográficas de Tetsuhiro.

—¿Qué demonios hay en esta caja?

—No es nada, sólo es mi pornografía.

—Eso es evidente, eres tan sucio y desagradable. Cómo puedes llevarte esas cosas también.

—Bueno es que las uso de vez en cuando, algunas traen consejos que me dan ideas nuevas para divertirnos.

—¡EH! Pero que estupideces dices.

Con un coscorrón Morinaga se sobaba la cabeza mientras se quejaba.

—¿Por qué me pegas?

—Por decir esas cosas tan descaradas, una cosa es que te permita hacer… Todo eso que haces y otra que me digas de donde lo aprendes.

—Ven aquí, sé que esto no te gusta, tú no eres gay. Pero no miraste alguna vez revistas de chicas entonces.

—Nunca tuve tiempo de pensar en cosas así entre la escuela, mis hermanos y todo. Simplemente jamás me imaginé de verdad como alguien casado. Llegue a pensar en que algún día me casaría y tendría hijos, sin embargo no fue una prioridad.

—Pero entonces, no besaste a nadie o se te declararon, o sentiste ganas de tener sexo.

—No preguntes esas cosas, son algo privado.

—Vamos debes contarme de ti, quiero saber para conocerte, en todos estos años nunca me has dicho sobre ti y tus años en la escuela, tu descubrir sexual, lo que imaginabas para masturbarte. ¿Cómo fue tu primer beso?

—No te voy a decir.

—Anda dime y haré algo para ti, te cocinare algún postre o algo que quieras lo haré, incluso te contaré algo personal también.

—¡Qué no quiero!

—Si así son las cosas, sabes que puedo sacarte la información cuando estemos teniendo sexo, no te voy a dejar venir hasta que me cuentes.

—¡Cómo te atreves!

Con un acercamiento Morinaga estaba abrazando a Souichi que se marchaba de la habitación enojado, en el oído, en medio de caricias tiernas que recorrían su cuerpo sobre la ropa le dijo:

—Perdoname, ya sabes que soy un tonto impulsivo, pero es que te amo tanto que quiero saber todo de ti. Si no me quieres contar ahora sobre tu primer beso o algo, esperaré a que me lo digas, soy tan feliz contigo que no me importan esas cosas.

—Está bien, te lo diré, y de todas formas quiero un postre, recuerda que todavía eres mi esclavo.

—Como ordenes amo. Dime.

—Bueno… mmmm… es que en la escuela yo era justo como ahora, nunca consideraba a alguien amigo; realmente no me importaba puesto que yo iba a estudiar. Al terminar las clases solo volvía para cuidar a mis hermanos, pero un día comencé a notar a una niña que me miraba de manera extraña, me incomodaba su forma tan insistente. Hasta que cierto día me detuvo cuando caminaba solo por el pasillo y me dijo que yo le gustaba, acto seguido se lanzó sobre mis labios. No supe que pensar me sentí tan extraño.

—¿Te gusto?

—Hay vas de celoso, solo era un chico de secundaria y una niña me había besado.

—No son celos, solo es curiosidad, ya sabes que yo… he tenido experiencia.

—No tenías que recordármelo, es desagradable pensar con cuantas personas estuviste antes de mí.

—En mi defensa solo puedo decir que te amo y nunca le hice el amor a alguien, solo a ti te entregue mi corazón. ¿Lo sabes no es así? ¿Lo sientes en mis caricias? ¿No lo ves en mis ojos mientras estamos unidos? Porque yo si lo veo en ti.

—Simplemente no lo menciones, me hace sentir tan extraño, a veces creo que solo has estado conmigo, como yo contigo y olvido que antes tu…

—Bueno eso de cierta forma es verdad, tú eres el único que me ha sodomizado. Nadie más me ha hecho gemir, ni mucho menos terminar en mi interior. Tú has visto mi rostro lleno de placer mientras tocas esa parte especial dentro de mí. Mi primera vez también es tuya.

Souichi miraba a su pareja con un sonrojo por todo su rostro; de un momento a otro bajó la mirada, pues sus latidos aumentaban de pensar la primera vez que lo tomó como suyo, había sido algo muy especial, verlo tan frágil y dócil. Tetsuhiro miró hacía su prometido totalmente turbado, al bajar la mirada notó que una incipiente erección se formaba en sus pantalones, por lo cual preguntó:

— ¿Qué piensas? Te estás poniendo duro.

Se aproximó hacia él y con su mano acarició el miembro sobre los pantalones.

—Aaaahhh…¿Qué rayos crees que haces?

—Pensé que tenías ganas.

—No es así.

—Esto me dice lo contrario.

—Cállate, mejor vamos a seguir empacando.

—Tiene tiempo que nosotros no lo hacemos, desde que empezamos con la mudanza.

—Lo haremos ahora sólo si me dejas ir dentro o en la noche y te dejaré hacerlo a ti.

La vergüenza en el bello rostro de Tetsuhiro, hizo reír a Souichi, no podía creer que le molestara ser el de abajo a su pareja, aunque realmente a él le encantaba ser tomado con fuerza. Estaba acostumbrado a sentirlo, a abrirse para él, dejarlo llegar dentro incluso. Tetsuhiro le gustaba ser el de abajo, pero le desagradaba estar adolorido de la cadera al siguiente día, además de no tener el control sobre su pareja lo hacía considerarse indefenso, no poder dominar su placer y el de Souichi le era extraño.

—Esperaré a la noche.

Finalmente algunas semanas después, todas las cosas que se llevarían a América estaban empacadas y listas. Algunas ya las habían enviado a Tomoe para la instalación en su nueva casa, la cual su era regalo de bodas. De igual forma su hermanito se ofreció a comprar electrodomésticos y muebles, por lo cual le habían mandado dinero para ese cometido.

—Si Nii-san ya recibimos las cajas, de hecho ya las acomodamos en la casa. Me tomé la libertad de pintar y decorar un poco, si no te agrada pueden cambiar lo que quieran.

—Tomoe…yo… más te vale que nada se rompiera.

—De nada hermano, espero que seas muy feliz con Morinaga-san.

—Te veremos muy pronto, yo creo que en dos días más, pues debemos tener todo listo.

Cerraron la puerta por última vez y entregaron la llave al casero, para luego irse a casa de Matsuda a dormir ahí, pues deseaban quedarse para convivir un poco ya que extrañarían a ambas mujeres. Asimismo, Tetsuhiro se fue a despedir esa noche de su gran amigo Hiroto, invitándolo de antemano a su boda en Estados Unidos:

—Angel-kun te voy a extrañar tanto, nunca te dije pero todas esas historias con tu adorado sempai fueron realmente divertidas. No creí que pudieras lograr todo lo que tienes ahora con él. Si tú lo conseguiste con un heterosexual homofóbico, imagino que yo también voy a encontrar a alguien para mí.

—Cuando eso suceda con gusto vendré para conocerlo. Te deseo lo mejor amigo, gracias a ti soy tan feliz.

—¿Gracias a mí?

—Si no hubiera sido por el afrodisiaco, no creo que hubiéramos podido cambiar nuestra relación de kohai-sempai. Todo fue idea tuya, realmente estoy agradecido contigo, además todas esa horas que te dedicaste a consolarme cuando las cosas iban mal. Recuerdo que también me ayudaste a travestirme y recibí la mejor mamada que me han hecho. La segunda vez que me diste afrodisíaco fue magnífico Souichi me sodomizo… digo estuvo increíble.

—¿Él te sodomizo? ¡Oh! Eso nunca me lo contaste.

—No, fue un error él no me sodomizó.

—Pero claro que no fue un error, dime ¿Te gusto?

—Él fue tan tierno…sentí su amor tan dulce como no pensé que sería. Cuando creí que no podía amarlo más y justo después de pedirme ser su novio frente a la escuela me lo hizo por primera vez.

—Entonces la del afrodisíaco no fue la primera. ¡Angel-kun! Parece que te encanta que te lo haga, pero creo que está bien, después de todo son una pareja para dar y recibir.

—No es que lo hagamos así, de hecho han sido pocas veces, sin embargo me han gustado, puesto que adoro sentir todo su afecto; aunque sabes que me gusta más, su total entrega.

Los últimos momentos en compañía de Hiroto pasaron bastante rápido, no quería despedirse de su buen amigo, pero su nueva vida al lado de la persona que amaba estaba por iniciar. Con unas copas, risas y anécdotas, los buenos deseos llegaron entre abrazos y algunas lágrimas, para de este modo volver a casa de la Tía Matsuda, donde Souichi de igual forma estaba conviviendo lo más que podía con su querida hermana y Tía.

—Pasa Mori nii-san, todavía no nos dormimos pues estábamos charlando en la sala.

—Tardaste demasiado Tetsuhiro, ¿Qué tanto hacías con esos homos?— Cuestionó Souichi

—Solo me despedía de mi mejor amigo.

Sin decir nada, Souichi puso una cara de molestia al escuchar que Tetsuhiro nombraba a alguien como su mejor amigo, si su único amigo era su pareja ¿Cómo podía Morinaga tener un mejor amigo que no fuera él?

—¿Quién es tu amigo Nii-san?— Preguntó Kanako

—Es un bar tender que me ha ayudado mucho desde que llegue a Nagoya, trabajamos juntos un tiempo.

—¿De tu familia no te despedirás?— Cuestionaba Matsuda.

—No sé si lo sabe, pero mi familia me rechazó cuando supieron que era gay, creo que prefiero no decirles nada. De todas formas no creo que les importe si sigo aquí en Japón o en América. Solo mi hermano Kunihiro, el cual me dijo que por ahora no podrá venir; sin embargo me aseguró se presentará en la boda, para felicitarme.

—Me da gusto por ti hijo, es bueno tener por lo menos alguien de tu familia para apoyarte.

—Con todos ustedes como mi nueva familia, no necesito más. A ustedes dos las voy a extrañar tanto, han sido como la familia que siempre quise.

— También te extrañare Morinaga nii-san, espero que sigas aguantando el mal genio de mi hermano.

—Eres otro de mis sobrinos, no me olvidaré de ti Morinaga-kun.

—Las quiero mucho.

—Ya me cansaron con tanta miel, creo que me voy a dormir.

—Sou-kun ven aquí, al abrazo grupal— Expresaba la Tía Matsuda.

En ese momento los tres corrieron a abrazar a Souichi, a lo cual simplemente sintieron todos esa triste añoranza de las despedidas, pero sin olvidar que el amor de su familia los acompañaba a donde quiera que fueran.

Se retiraron a sus habitaciones para dormir y por supuesto que Morinaga se quedaba con Souichi en el mismo cuarto.

—Más te vale no intentar nada aquí, de hecho dormirás en el futon abajo.

—Pero Souichi ya sabes que duermo mejor cuando te abrazo para dormir.

—Dije que no, seguramente vas a despertar duro y luego lo haces sin que pueda negarme, mejor mantente alejado de mí.

—¿Estás enojado por algo?

—Claro que no.

—Tu tono de voz me dice que algo hice que te molesto. ¿Dime que fue para que lo remedie? No quiero empezar una nueva vida contigo enojado. Cuéntame, confía en mí, sabes que hacemos esto porque nos amamos.

—Realmente no es nada… ¿Soy tu amigo?

—Hay Souichi pero claro, tú eres mi mejor amigo, contigo siempre hago las cosas que me gustan, tu compañía es indispensable para mi felicidad.

—Entonces por qué dijiste que el marica ese, es tu mejor amigo.

—Después de ti claro. No sé por qué no lo comprendes, te lo pondré en términos simples. Si algo le pasara a Hiroto estaría triste, pero si algo te pasará a ti me moriría, no resistiría estar sin ti.

Sin voltear a verlo la seguridad regreso a su corazón, no entendía cómo era posible que alguien pudiera amarlo de esa forma tan intensa. Le agradaba mucho saberlo, tanto que le entristecía también el saber que la vida no tendría sentido para él si su compañero le faltara.

—No digas eso Tetsuhiro, si algo me pasa tú debes seguir, eres tan especial que sé que encontrarías otra persona.

—De ninguna forma, así que cuídate mucho, pues tu vida vale por la mía.

—Morinaga estúpido, ven aquí ¿qué haces en ese futon?

Sin decir más se recostaron juntos a dormir esa última noche en Japón y Souichi sobre el brazo de Tetsuhiro abrazando su pecho.

Al siguiente día recogieron las maletas, acompañados por Matsuda y Kanako al aeropuerto, en medio de lágrimas y abrazos, finalmente se despidieron.

—Nos vemos en la boda hermanos…¡Adios!— Dijo Kanako mientras ellos se alejaban.

Después de 14 horas de vuelo, arribaban bastante cansados en un aeropuerto de Estados unidos. Para su sorpresa los recibía Tomoe y Kurokawa.

—Nii-san que gusto que llegarás— Expresó Tomoe.

—Tomoe-kun, Kurokawa-san, que gusto verlos otra vez.

Con mirada asesina Souichi veía a Kurokawa como todas las veces; aunque sin poder reclamar nada, puesto que a raíz de la confesión de que Morinaga era su pareja, no pudo más que aceptar la relación de su hermano. Sin embargo nunca le agradaría Kurokawa, pues siempre consideraría que ese tipo es el culpable de que su hermano callera en mal camino.

Su nueva casa era bastante amplia, con cuatro recámaras en el piso de arriba, un ático y en el piso de abajo la cocina y la sala. Estaban realmente sorprendidos por tan espléndido regalo. De igual forma notaron que la casa tenía cortinas, además de muebles y electrodomésticos. Asimismo las cosas que enviaron en cajas estaban acomodadas, los libros, ropa, todo estaba en un lugar.

—Tomoe, muchas gracias por todo, es bueno tener un nuevo hermano tan organizado— decía Morinaga.

—No lo hice yo, fue Kurokawa, él es un excelente organizador. Nos tomamos la libertad de comprarles comida, la cual está en el refrigerador para que la calienten si tienen hambre. Nosotros los dejamos para que descansen, pues debió ser exhaustivo ese viaje de tantas horas. Mañana por la tarde vendremos a hablarles de la boda, ya tenemos todo listo, solo falta que vayamos a realizar algunos trámites.

— Te dije que no quería nada especial para la boda, más te vale que así sea.

—Mañana hablamos, cuando estés de mejor humor. Su boda en dos semanas no lo olviden.

—Si Tomoe ya se, adiós.

Prácticamente le azotaba la puerta en la cara a su hermano para luego decirle a Morinaga.

—Me voy a dormir ¿vienes?

—Claro. Todavía no lo creo, es una hermosa casa, y todos los muebles que eligieron para nosotros son perfectos; la decoración, el orden en las cosas, ¡tu hermano y Kurokawa-san son increíbles! Mira nada más esta enorme cama es tan suave pero firme. ¡Todo es perfecto!

—Ya cállate y vamos a descansar.

Durmieron tranquilamente en su nueva habitación toda la noche, como dos niños pequeños abrazados para confortarse de ese nuevo ambiente en el que se encontraban; se tenían el uno al otro para conocer las nuevas cosas que les traía la vida, para disfrutarlas y entenderlas. Así que sus primeros días de habitar esa nueva casa eran afortunadamente, un fin de semana relajante con una mañana para disfrutar en pareja, pero arruinando los deseos de Souichi.

La mañana llegaba con la erección de Morinaga en la espalda de Souichi empujando hasta despertarlo algo deseoso, sin poder evitarlo empujó un poco la cadera hasta hacer gemir a Morinaga y despertarlo.

—Muy buenos días Souichi, ¿Qué tal dormiste?

—Bastante bien, solo que algo picaba mi espalda y me despertó.

—aaahhh— Gimió Moringa al sentir el trasero de Souichi golpeando su erección un poco. —Souichi hay algo que no te dije, me gustaría que nos abstuviéramos estas semanas para hacer la luna de miel especial, ¿te parece bien? Porque si no con gusto te lo hago en este momento.

—Como quieras— Respondió Souichi levantándose bastante decepcionado rumbo al sanitario.

—No te enojes, vamos a hacerlo entonces— Lo dijo sujetando su mano antes de que partiera.

—Suéltame gusano, crees que eso me molesta, si tú eres el que siempre se me pega. Estoy seguro que no soportarás ni una semana.

—Muy bien Souichi como gustes, pero te demostraré que puedo soportarlo.

Pasado un rato se asearon para luego desayunar y acomodar las cosas que traían en las maletas. Morinaga revisó que tuvieran todos los electrodomésticos necesarios estando sorprendido por el gran trabajo de Tomoe y su esposo de comprarles lo necesario. Solo faltaba que salieran por las compras para tener la despensa y el refrigerador bien surtidos.

Por la tarde Morinaga estaba preparando la comida, cuando llegaron Tomoe y Kurokawa para informarles los detalles de la boda, mientras estaban sentados comiendo.

—¡Pero que rica comida! ¡Morinaga-san eres un excelente cocinero!

—Gracias Tomoe. Ahora si explícanos ¿Cómo podemos casarnos?

—Tienen que obtener una licencia de matrimonio de la oficina del Registrador Archivero/Secretario de cualquier condado, la cual tiene un costo. Después deben tener una ceremonia efectuada por alguien que está autorizado para solemnizar los matrimonios, tal son como un juez o clericó. También sólo tienen 90 días una vez expedida la licencia. Ambos deben ir juntos a la oficina del condado. Ahí llenan una aplicación para una licencia de matrimonio y presentan una forma de identificación emitida por el gobierno, como prueba de ser mayor de 18 años. Como podrán ver sólo son formalidades, así que espero puedan ir el lunes a primera hora a obtener la licencia, ya que tengo todo listo para su boda. Papá cooperó para que tengan una hermosa celebración exactamente de este sábado en 15 días. Las invitaciones las mandamos apenas hoy por correo y les traigo unas para que me digan si falta alguien más para invitar, como la familia de Morinaga-san.

—No lo puedo creer nuestra boda en dos semanas Souichi, enséñame las invitaciones… Son hermosas, tienen muy buen gusto no saben cuánto se los agradecemos ¿Verdad Souichi?

—Tomoe…Yo te dije que algo sencillo y mira nada más todo el alboroto que estás haciendo.

—Nii-san no seas aguafiestas, a Morinaga-san le encanta; además papá fue quien me dijo que quería algo llamativo.

—No te enojes Souichi sabes que yo me casaría como sea, pero hay que aprovechar el trabajo de tu hermano. ¡Muchas gracias Tomoe y Kurokawa! Soy tan afortunado de tenerlos como hermanos.

—No es nada Mori nii-san— Respondió Tomoe.

Kurokawa se encontraba algo incómodo al estar sentado frente a Souichi haciéndole cara de pocos amigos, sin embargo no podía evitar sonreír ante la gran alegría que Morinaga mostraba por todo el evento.

Fue de esta forma que el lunes a primera hora ya tenían su licencia de matrimonio y al siguiente día ambos se presentaron a sus empleos para formalizar la contratación.

El martes por la mañana Tetsuhiro se presentaba totalmente emocionado al llegar a la cede de la farmacéutica "S" en Estados Unidos, pero no tenía idea de que se encontraría con una persona totalmente desconocida para él pero no para su prometido. El Director de la farmacéutica estaba encantado de entrevistar a tan buen empleado, que había sobresalido sobremanera en Japón, por ello sin dudar lo asignó como jefe de la sección B en los laboratorios, tendría a bastantes empleados a su cargo pero primero debería aprender cómo funcionan las cosas en Estados Unidos, por ello el jefe de la sección A sería su maestro mientras aprendía.

—Señor Morinaga sígame por favor, le mostraré las instalaciones, además de presentarle a su equipo de trabajo. Usted va a colaborar con uno de nuestros mejores empleados, y mientras se adapta usted será su aprendiz. Sin embargo cuando ya conozca los mecanismosse hará cargo de un área y un grupo de empleados, tal como lo hacía en Japón— Expresaba el director de la empresa.

—¿Director que lo trae por aquí?—Comentaba un chico alto, rubio, tez algo bronceada, con ojos coquetos y bastante atractivo.

—Estaba enseñando las instalaciones a tu nuevo compañero. Él se hará cargo de la sección B; así que será tu aprendiz hasta que vea cómo funcionan las cosas aquí. Mientras espero que le lo ayudes a aprender rápidamente.

—Por supuesto director. Mi nombre es Richard Coldman.

—Yo soy Morinaga Tetsuhiro, por favor cuide de mí.

—Tú eres japonés, que gusto, yo viví un tiempo allá.

—Excelente, entonces los dejo para que se conozcan.

—Bueno kohai llámame Richard ¿Te puedo llamar por tu nombre también?

—Por supuesto Richard sempai.

Richard era un hombre bastante atractivo y coqueto que había intentado por muchos medios engatusar a Tomoe cuando estudiaban juntos en la universidad de Tokio. No obstante el amor entre Kurokawa y Tomoe fue tan fuerte que evitó callera en sus manos, haciendo que se diera cuenta de que los sentimientos que tenía por Kurokawa eran en realidad amor; puesto que los hermanos Tatsumi tenían un problema a la hora de socializar y entender sus propias emociones.

Richard había estado al lado de Phil, un joven de tez pálida, cabello largo, bastante sumiso y condescendiente algún tiempo. Pero como espíritu libre no deseaba conservar una relación a pesar de tener ya 28 años, deseaba como siempre buscar acción al lado de chicos atractivos. Para mala fortuna de Morinaga, su nuevo sempai sintió un flechazo al observarlo como el atractivo hombre que era. Richard era un poco más bajo que él, pero más fornido y la seguridad que sentía en su apariencia lo hacía peligroso, actuaba como adolescente en celo aguardando encontrar una presa que lo entretuviera algún tiempo. Al conocerlo se percató que era gay igual que él, puesto que tenía una habilidad para detectar a los de sus mismos gustos, por ello utilizaría todos sus trucos para obtener lo que deseaba.

Miraba a Morinaga como un pedazo de carne sin que se diera cuenta, recorría sus bien formadas piernas hasta sus perfectos glúteos que parecían gritar por ser tocados. Estando de frente no podía dejar de admirar el hermoso y expresivo rostro del hombre. Parecía quedar prendado de su actitud, su cuerpo y su hermosa voz; por ello deseaba saber si él sería sodomizado o podría penetrar a tan atractivo hombre.

—Tetsuhiro-san me preguntaba si estás saliendo con alguien.

—Sí, de hecho vivo con alguien.

Escuchar eso no era un impedimento para sus planes, puesto que ya otras veces había hecho caer a otros chicos con relaciones estables, llevándolos a ser usados hasta cansarse de ellos. Para Richard era más fácil salir con hombres que tenían una relación, pues así evitaba que se encapricharan con él.

—Que bien, me parece muy bueno que tengas a alguien que te espera a llegar a casa, debe ser un chico afortunado.

—¿Cómo supiste que soy gay?

—Tengo un sexto sentido para eso. Debes hacerlo muy feliz, ya que tienes un aire de tranquilidad a tu alrededor. ¿Eres feliz no?

—Por supuesto, tenemos ya bastantes años viviendo juntos, aunque hemos tenido altibajos todo ha funcionado por el amor que sentimos.

—Pero que gusto me da saberlo, ¿por qué no salimos a comer juntos y me cuentas como lo conociste?

—Me parece bien. ¿Dime tú tienes una relación?

—No tengo ninguna, sigo esperando al amor de mi vida, a veces me siento tan solito.

—No te preocupes yo sufrí mucho para tener esto que tengo ahora, seguramente tú también podrás lograrlo.

Al verlo y hablar con él, pensaba en qué realmente le atraía de ese hombre, sin lugar a dudas al principio era su atractivo físico, pero la dulzura que demostraba tener lo conmovía. Sentados en la cafetería de la empresa, charlaban sobre la relación de Tetsuhiro con Souichi, con tal de buscar puntos flacos en su noviazgo y colarse en medio para tentarlo y llevarlo a la cama. Siempre había creído que una relación no podía durar mucho pues la rutina llegaba a aburrir a cualquiera. La posibilidad de darles emoción y pasión a esos hombres en relaciones largas era algo irresistible para él; sin embargo debía ser cuidadoso y hacer que creyeran que todo era idea de ellos, así engatusarlos adecuadamente.

—Creo que no merezco ser feliz, nadie nunca me ha amado realmente. Intento tener fe en que un día alguien me podrá amar como tú lo haces con ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama tu pareja?

—Su nombre es Souichi, pero sabes algo, al principio yo pensaba como tú, de hecho él era heterosexual cuando nos conocimos y por seis años nunca me dejó avanzar más allá de una simple amistad.

—¡Qué interesante! Dime entonces como le hiciste para conquistarlo.

—Simplemente se dio cuenta que me amaba cuando me despedí de él, puesto que pensaba dejarlo.

—¿Qué te gusta de él? ¿Qué tiene ese hombre que no tenga cualquier otro?

—Él es tan sensible y tierno, pero nunca lo demuestra, su lado dulce sólo me pertenece a mí. A veces suele ser muy rudo e incluso me maltrata un poco pero siempre se preocupa por mí.

—Qué descripción más rara y ese nombre me suena familiar, creo haber conocido a alguien con ese nombre. ¿Alguna vez lo has engañado?

—De ninguna manera, lo quiero y no lo lastimaría.

— ¿Él te ha engañado?

—Bueno no precisamente.

—¿No precisamente? ¿Eso a que se refiere?

—Hace muchos años una chica le robo un beso, pero él me dijo que no sintió nada con ella.

Escuchar eso era música para sus oídos, ya que era su pase de entrada, el tener de donde tocar una fibra sensible para hacer flaquear a Tetsuhiro en sus convicciones.

—Es bastante malo no saber lo que tu pareja hace, a mí me han roto el corazón de la misma forma, varías veces decían amarme pero cuando llegaba de improviso a casa o a su trabajo los descubrí con otra persona. Perdonarlos fue mi primer error, siempre lo volvían a hacer y por eso termine solo.

—Yo tengo suerte, Souichi es bastante solitario. Sería más fácil que yo lo engañara, pero no lo haría claro.

—Dime algo ¿No te ha dado curiosidad probar algo diferente? Hacerlo por años con la misma persona debe ser aburrido.

—En realidad no, siempre es tan satisfactorio hacerlo con él. Después de todos estos años siento que cada que lo hacemos es como la primera.

—¿Haz tenido otras experiencias?

—Cuando era joven tuve un lapsus con bastantes experiencias, por eso creo que no necesito saber más, él es lo único que quiero.

—Me da tanto gusto por ti Tetsuhiro-san.

A pesar de que Richard escuchaba sobre la perfecta Relación de Tetsuhiro, no creía que pudiera ser tan ideal como decía, estaba seguro que podría tener por lo menos una noche de pasión a su lado. Por ello utilizaría todos los medios para lograr su objetivo, de alguna forma podía sentir la lujuria ardiendo bajo la piel de ese hombre, cosa que lo hacía desearlo más aún.

Al llegar a casa, Morinaga tenía a un Souichi bastante extraño, parecía ser seductor, cosa que nunca había ocurrido excepto esa vez que estaban peleados. ¿Podría ser que era su imaginación? No tenía idea, preparaba la cena y de un momento a otro recibió una extraña respiración en su oreja.

—¿Cómo te fue Tetsuhiro?— Dijo Souichi haciendo que Morinaga sintiera escalofríos.

Rápidamente volteó para besarlo, pero Souichi ya había girado la cabeza evadiendo el beso inminente. Sin esperar más, lo sujetó de la muñeca para jalarlo hacia él.

—¿Qué haces Morinaga? No dijiste que…mmmmmnnn.

Con un beso totalmente intenso, lleno de jugueteos con la lengua, caricias traviesas entre ambos cuerpos. Las manos de Tetsuhiro recorrían el cuerpo entre sus brazos, primero sobre los pectorales bajando hasta el sexy y plano abdomen de su amante, para culminar en una caricia privada sobre los pantalones. Suavemente prendía el deseo del eje que respondía ante los hambrientos movimientos. Además de acariciar, recibía las atenciones que imitaban sus movimientos, produciendo un efecto que lo puso a temblar, cuando aquellas manos tocaban su miembro con mucho descaro. Hasta que…

—Espera un momento, ¿No me dijiste que esperarías hasta la boda?

—Cambie de parecer. Vamos a hacerlo.

—No, prometiste podrías aguantar y ahora lo cumples. No están permitidas las caricias, ni tampoco te vas a masturbar, sabes que es muy fácil saberlo. De la misma forma en que tú lo haces conmigo.

—¿Con la densidad seminal?

—Exactamente, deberá ser igual a la mía.

—¿De verdad no podemos hacerlo? Estas duro, yo también. Sabes que lo deseas.

—¿No puedes controlarte dos semanas?

—Está bien, sin tocarnos, pero podemos darnos besos. El trato se anula con el primero que suplique por sexo, pero deberá tener alguna penalización ¿Te parece bien?

—No sucederá, yo si tengo fuerza de voluntad no como tú.

—¿Abrazos están permitidos?

—Creo que sí.

—Bueno entonces voy a probar tu resistencia.

En un beso tierno con sus manos sobre la espalda de Souichi lo tocaba en una caricia delicada. La boca fogosa de Tetsuhiro introducía su lengua lentamente en una conjunción con su saliva caliente, pasando de su boca hasta la de su amante combinándose en medio de suspiros que salían de ambos.

—No es suficiente para doblegarme, ¿pero que tal tú? Apuesto que no podrás dormir.

—Eres muy cruel. Te demostraré que lo soporto mejor que tú, la tienda de campaña en tus pantalones me dice que tu resistencia está igual a la mía.

—¿Ah sí? Ya veremos, voy a tomar una ducha, ¿No quieres acompañarme?

—¿Crees que verte desnudo me hará suplicar?

—Yo creo que sí.

—Vamos entonces.

En el baño, Souichi deseaba meterse a la regadera helada para quitarse todos los pensamientos que rondaban en su cabeza; sin embargo al ver a Tetsuhiro desnudarse lo ponía sumamente ansioso, procuraba no mirar su anatomía, puesto que lo llevaba a pensar en todas las veces lo tomaba lujuriosamente entre gemidos y embestidas llenas de su fogosidad.

En movimientos rápidos abrió la regadera helada y su cuerpo se estremeció ante el agua friá que tocaba su piel, relajando la erección entre sus piernas.

—¿Puedo ayudarte a limpiar tu espalda?

—Yo puedo hacerlo solo.

—Lo haré yo primero entonces. ¿Me permites mojarme un poco?

Morinaga cerraba sus ojos al recibir el agua helada sobre su cuerpo y las gotas caían en su piel resbalando entre sus pectorales, hasta llegar a la tremenda erección que no desaparecía a pesar de sus intentos por pensar en otra cosa. Una vez mojado, salió de la regadera enjabonando la esponja y pasándola seductoramente sobre su cuerpo. Souichi inmediatamente al observar a Tetsuhiro sentía su corazón acelerarse; sus manos que lavaban su cabello se detenían moviéndose al ritmo de las manos del atractivo hombre con jabón en su cuerpo. Todo parecía ir de maravilla para Morinaga, puesto que Souichi estaba a punto de suplicar por sexo, hasta que de pronto el jabón de su cabello llegó a sus ojos para hacerlo correr hasta enjuagarse completamente y todo el deseo que lo estaba invadiendo.

Esa ducha había sido la más tentadora que jamás habían experimentado antes. Juntos en la cama intentaban desviar sus pensamientos para poder dormir. Entre suspiros frustrados tardaron bastante en conciliar el sueño.

Las aproximaciones que realizaba Richard toda la semana bombardeaban a Tetsuhiro con el deseo que no podía liberar en Souichi por la promesa de darle una luna de miel maravillosa. Lo tocaba algo sugerentemente, al pasar cerca se pegaba su cuerpo.

—Lo siento, pase muy cerca.

—No se preocupe sempai.

Otra de las veces al observar a Tetsuhiro en la computadora, le hablaba muy cerca de la oreja, para provocarle excitación.

Ese tipo de insinuaciones, en conjunción con las de Souichi lo ponían ardiendo por las noches, quería liberarse pero sabía que sería descubierto; de modo que intentaba por todos los medios concentrarse en las actividades que realizaba para olvidar su frustración. Ese viernes para seguir con su distracción aceptó una invitación:

—Tetsuhiro-san, pareces algo tenso, porque no vamos por unas cervezas.

—Tienes razón, seguramente eso alejará los pensamientos que he tenido toda la semana.

Se fueron ambos por algunas copas, para ver si podía embriagarlo lo suficiente y llevarlo a la cama. Resultó que Tetsuhiro comenzó a beber bastante, no lograba sacar de su cabeza la ardiente pasión que transpiraba por cada poro de su piel. Cosa que era notada por Richard, haciendo que anhelara cada vez más probar esa piel que parecía tener un aroma irresistible. Richard se aproximó hasta él mientras bebía distraídamente, sus ojos se encontraron demasiado cerca, justo cuando abusaría de su posición y el estado de ebriedad de Tetsuhiro, un celular sonó:

—¿Hola?— Decía Morinaga al teléfono

—¿Dónde demonios estas miserable?— Respondía en el teléfono Tatsumi bastante molesto.

—...En un bar… con sempai.

—¿Con sempai? ¿Quién demonios es sempai?

— Richard sempai.

—Trae tu trasero a la casa en este instante o iré por ti y ya verás, se cancelará la boda.

—Si Soui…ya voy…— Expresaba Tetsuhiro terminando la llamada.

—Debo irme, Sempai me espera… digo Souichi sempai me espera… Souichi espera…me voy.

—Te acompaño, debo saber quién es ese tal Souichi que te trae de un ala. Además pareces bastante ebrio y te puede pasar algo.

Su nuevo sempai lo acompaño a casa. Ayudándolo como bastón puesto que se apoyaba sobre su hombro, del taxi a la casa. Caminaban con dificultad hasta la puerta de la entrada, luego Richard buscó el timbre, ya que Tetsuhiro no tenía ni fuerzas, ni recordaba donde estaban sus llaves para abrir.

—¡Pero que rayos haces con Tetsuhiro, maldito homo acosador!

—¿Souichi?

—Sempai, le presento a sempai.

—Suelta inmediatamente a Tetsuhiro o te mataré.

—¿Este es tu amoroso novio, Tetsuhiro? No tenía idea que fueras gay Souichi, siempre diciendo: "Mueran Homos". Ahora resulta que eres un homo, que se deja penetrar.

—¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESAS COSAS TAN ESTÚPIDAS?! De ninguna forma soy un maldito homosexual. Ni tampoco tengo nada que ver con este borracho miserable. ¡Largo de aquí antes que me obligues a matarte!

De un momento a otro Tetsuhiro sintió que la borrachera se le quitaba, al tiempo que su corazón sufría una nueva herida. ¿Cómo era posible que Souichi dijera esas cosas tan hirientes delante de un extraño? ¿Además todo tan cerca de su boda? Con lágrimas en los ojos reclamó de inmediato:

—¿Pero qué dices Souichi? Te vas a casar conmigo en unos cuantos días y todavía tienes el descaro de negar nuestra relación delante de este prácticamente extraño. No te importaría si yo estoy con alguien más como él, después de todo no eres nada mío y si lo beso delante de ti ¿No sentirías nada? Una persona que dice amar a otra, jamás negaría su sexualidad o su pareja delante de nadie. ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?

Richard al escuchar las palabras de Tetsuhiro lo tomo del rostro y dispuesto a darle un beso aproximó sus labios. En ese instante Souichi reaccionó:

—¡MORINAGA ES MÍO! ¡SÓLO MÍO! Es mi prometido y nos casaremos en unos días, así que aléjate de él.

Un tirón sobre la camisa de Tetsuhiro lo atraía a su cuerpo para besarlo sin importar que lo viera el tipo.

—Lo siento, vamos adentro. ¡Tú marica, largo de aquí!— gritó Souichi antes de azotar la puerta.

Una vez adentro, Morinaga seguía algo molesto por la negación de Souichi. No podía creer que a esas alturas, todavía pudiera negar todo tan tranquilamente.

—¿Por qué Souichi?

— Lo siento, es que ese tipo es el acosador de Tomoe. Era un estudiante de intercambio cuando él estudiaba en Tokio. Ese sucio tipo buscaba estar con mi pequeño hermano. A final de cuentas no pude evitar que se quedara con Kurokawa…Lo que me pregunto es ¿Qué hacías tú con él? ¿Cómo lo conociste?

—Él es mi sempai en la Farmacéutica donde trabajo.

—Ese gusano intentó besarte delante de mí.

—Sempai no tiene ningún interés en mí, seguramente lo hizo porque tu negaste nuestra relación.

—¿Sempai? No le digas así, al menos no delante de mí. Tu sabes que he cambiado mucho estos últimos años a tu lado. ¡DEMONIOS! Incluso te pedí que nos casáramos. Al verlo burlarse de mí no pude evitar responder de esa forma. Sabes que quiero estar contigo toda mi vida y que te amo, pero nunca me he considerado gay. Realmente nunca he tenido ningún interés en nadie aparte de ti, siempre has sido tú.

—Me dolió cuando dijiste que no éramos nada, ¿continuarás negado lo nuestro? Creo que fue muy pronto para dar un paso tan grande. ¿Qué sería si adoptamos un niño y no estás seguro de querer estar conmigo. Además no quiero que nuestro hijo crezca en un hogar donde no puedes ni darme un beso delante de él o delante de nadie. No sé si lo sabes pero los niños requieren una sólida unión de sus padres para crecer felices, deben estar seguros que sus padres se aman. Es porque al saber que sus padres son una pareja sólida, buscan formar vínculo estable.

—Tetsuhiro no dramatices, no quise decir esas cosas, ese tipo simplemente me exasperó. Te prometo que jamás volverá a pasar. ¿Ya no quieres continuar con nuestra boda?

—Confío en tus palabras, me has dado tanto que no puedo evitar creer que podemos hacerlo…sólo… no me rechaces de esa manera, menos delante de algún extraño… rompes mi corazón.

Sin decirse una sola palabra más, se abrazaron y se fueron a descansar después de esa noche tan pesada. La mañana siguiente Souichi tenía un extraño presentimiento sobre Richard, verlo intentar besar a su prometido le resultaba molesto, sabía que de alguna forma ese tipo quería algo con Morinaga, pero no tenía ninguna prueba. Durante el desayuno ese sábado por la mañana le preguntó a su novio sobre esas dudas, de la forma más discreta que pudo para evitar que notara sus celos, puesto que para él no eran celos, solo odiaba a ese tipo Richard.

—Tetsuhiro, ese tipo parece muy cercano a ti y es gay, ¿no ha tratado de hacer nada contigo? ¿Se te ha declarado? ¿Ha intentado besarte?

—No te pongas celoso, sempai…digo Richard no tiene interés en mí, puesto que sabe que nosotros estamos en una relación.

—No estoy celoso… Ayer no parecía recordar que estas comprometido, intentó besarte.

—Qué no sempai, digo Souichi, ese tipo no tiene nada que ver conmigo, solo es mi amigo.

No le parecía convincente el hecho que ese tipo no tuviera interés en su novio, debía hacer algo para comprobar sus sospechas. De modo que esperó hasta el lunes para averiguar si todo era como la contaba su prometido. Salió temprano del trabajo para ir directamente a la Farmacéutica. Una vez en la recepción:

—Buenas noches, busco a Morinaga Tetsuhiro.

—Todavía no ha salido.

—Sería posible pasar con él. Soy un investigador que viene de la Universidad N de Japón. Mi nombre es Tatsumi Souichi. Ahora laboro en una universidad de aquí pero me interesa hablar con este hombre, de un asunto importante.

—No creo que sea problema, su oficina se encuentra en el primer piso, al fondo y su área de trabajo está en la primera puerta a la izquierda de su oficina. Toda esa zona pertenece a él y Richard Coldman, pues ambos son los supervisores, no creo que tenga problemas en encontrarlo. Adelante.

Tatsumi caminaba por el lugar hasta llegar a la que era su oficina y no había nadie, incluso las luces estaban apagadas. Al tocar en la puerta de la izquierda:

—Adelante por favor— Dijo uno de los muchachos que estaban trabajando ahí.

—Busco a Morinaga Tetsuhiro.

—El supervisor salió junto con el supervisor de la sección A, no deben tardar. El laboratorio del señor Richard es el de enfrente.

Al preguntar enfrente le dijeron lo mismo, de modo que regresaba a la recepción para asegurarse que no se hubiera ido Morinaga, cuando escuchó su voz tras de una de las puertas.

—Aaaahhh…Sempai duele… sáquelo de una vez.

—No seas chillón Tetsuhiro, seguramente esto ya te ha pasado antes.

—Aaaahhh…no así no, está entrando más.

—Relájate, ya esta saliendo.

Sin poder soportarlo más y lleno de ira abrió de golpe la puerta.

—¡QUÉ DEMONIOS CREEN QUE HACEN!

Observó la escena que no era lo que pensaba, Morinaga estaba sangrando de un dedo y Richard con unas micro pinzas intentaba sacar un vidrio.

—¿Qué haces aquí Souichi?— Preguntó Tetsuhiro notando el enojo combinado con vergüenza en su pareja.

—Yo sólo… es que… Creí que te estaba golpeando.

—Souichi creyó que nosotros teníamos sexo— Lo dijo en medio de risas Richard.

—¿En serio Souichi?

— De ninguna manera, te escuche gritar y nadie tiene derecho a golpearte más que yo.

— Bueno no me pasa nada. Tengo una duda ¿Cómo lograste entrar hasta el laboratorio?

—Les dije que venía a hablar contigo y que soy investigador de la universidad.

—Creo que me voy sempai, nos vemos mañana. Vamos Souichi.

Souichi pudo ver a Richard darle la mano y un beso en la mejilla a su adorado, cosa que lo hizo enojar, pero intento ocultarlo para no demostrar sus celos. Al marcharse le dirigió la mirada más enojada que pudo a Richard, no obstante notó una risa burlona que lo irritó aún más. A pesar de todo esto, sin pruebas no podía decirle a Tetsuhiro que se alejara, además era su sempai y faltaba esa semana completa para dejar de estar a su cargo.

El día siguiente, Morinaga estaba algo confundido por la actitud de su novio, por lo que decidió confrontar directamente a Richard para saber si realmente él quería algo más que una amistad; por ello a la hora de la comida mientras estaban en su oficina, decidió preguntar sin rodeos:

— Sempai, hay algo que me ha estado molestando estos días, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta sin que lo tome a mal?

—Adelante, nada que me preguntes me podría molestar.

—Es que… ¿quiero saber si sientes algo por mí? ¿Es algo más allá de amistad?

—Ahora que lo mencionas me gustas mucho Tetsuhiro, no quiero entrometerme en tu relación pero no parece que ustedes estén felices juntos.

.

Mientras ellos charlaban exactamente sobre esto, un Souichi súper celoso llegaba con comida comprada para Tetsuhiro.

—Vengo a traerle la comida a Morinaga Tetsuhiro.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

— Tatsumi Souichi.

—Muy bien ya lo registre. Adelante, todavía no lo he visto pasar a la cafetería, por lo que debe estar en su oficina, llega justo a tiempo para comer con él.

—Gracias ya sé dónde queda su oficina.

Al llegar a la puerta escucho de nuevo la conversación pero esta vez no parecía algo imaginario:

—Sempai aléjese de mí, no tengo ningún interés en engañar a Souichi.

—No seas absurdo, ese tipo no te quiere, además sé que te gusto. Nadie se va a enterar.

—Richard ¡NO! mmmmnnn.

Abruptamente Souichi irrumpió en el recinto para ver como Richard tenía arrinconado a Morinaga en una pared y lo besaba. Morinaga lo empujaba sin lograr tener éxito.

—WAAAAA— Dijo Souichi golpeando a Richard en la cara. Para continuar diciendo: —¿Qué demonios le hacías a mi prometido? ¡Cómo te atreves! Ahora si te lo buscaste, te voy a matar gusano.

—¡Souichi espera! no lo mates que me corren.

Morinaga sujetaba a Souichi con dificultad, se sacudía intentando zafarse para golpear a Richard, con mucho enojo le respondió a Tetsuhiro:

—¡Tú cállate! A ti era a quien besaban estúpido Morinaga.

—Me tengo que ir, al rato hablamos Tetsuhiro.

—Nada de "al rato" ni se te ocurra hablarle él es mío, ¡¿Escuchaste bien?!

Reclamaba Tatsumi mientras Richard se levantaba del suelo tocando su mejilla y el labio sangrante.

—Cálmate Souichi, de verdad lo siento, no pensé que esto pudiera pasar.

—Te lo dije, debiste escucharme este miserable tenía otras intenciones.

.

.

.

 **Es verdad, he tardado mucho en actualizar esta historia, pero ya no será así. Ya que tengo casi terminado Deseos del corazón, de modo que la continuación la tendrán en menos de dos semanas.**

 **Esta vez agradezco a Gaby Ibarra, como siempre por la cómica y linda ilustración; junto con algunas excelentes ideas que me dio. También a Mari-chan pues al fin logré llegar a una idea que ella había mencionado. De igual forma a todos los que siguen esta historia, espero sus comentarios. Quiero creer que rieron junto conmigo al leerlo y no les resultó aburrido.**

 **La boda de Tetsuhiro y Souichi será en el próximo episodio, les aseguro será memorable y el lemon lo haré lo mejor que pueda.**


	17. Nuestras vidas como una

**CAPÍTULO 17 NUESTRAS VIDAS COMO UNA.**

—Creo que todo esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Ahora que haré, seguramente Richard se quejará con los jefes y me van a despedir.

— ¿Qué demonios hubieras hecho tú en mi lugar?

—Creo que habría hecho lo mismo… Ni hablar, ya no se puede hacer nada. Entraste en el momento exacto. ¿Cómo supiste que me estaban acosando?

—Yo… venía a comer contigo y escuche a ese miserable… ¡Me hubieras dejado golpearlo más!

—Bueno le rompiste la boca, ¿no crees que es justo?

—Definitivamente no, se atrevió a besarte y tú eres mío.

Las palabras dichas por Souichi a Tetsuhiro le parecieron las más dulces. Con la mirada asombrada y su amplia sonrisa se aproximó hasta él para decirle de la forma más seductora que pudo.

— ¿Soy tuyo? Es la primera vez que me dices algo tan tierno.

—Me refería a que nos vamos a casar.

Se acercó todavía más para abrazarlo y darle un beso, pero fue detenido por una mano sobre su boca.

—Ni te atrevas.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No habíamos quedado que se valían los besos?

—Si pero te acaba de besar un asqueroso tipo, no quiero compartir su saliva, es desagradable.

—Solo junto sus labios no metió su lengua. Lo golpeaste antes de que hiciera eso.

—De todas formas no quiero.

—Quiero besarte, muero de ganas me encanta como sabes, ¿no quieres quitarme la sensación de otros labios? Hazme tuyo.

De la forma más inteligente Tetsuhiro usaba los celos a su favor, por lo cual recibió unos salvajes besos que le mordían el labio, provocando un poco escalofríos por su espalda, para luego generar esa sensación placentera que intentaba evitar para no suplicar por sexo.

—Souichi ya no me beses así que no podré controlarme y estamos en mi trabajo.

— ¿Entonces suplicarás? Te daré un castigo ejemplar, ¿Sabes que quiero? Usaré un afrodisíaco para abusar de ti en nuestra luna de miel, será lo suficiente para que estés indefenso.

— ¿De verdad harías eso? Cuando lleguemos a casa hablaremos de los términos de mi rendición. Por ahora deberías volver a tu trabajo, no quiero que te corran ahora que precisamente estoy en probabilidad de quedar sin empleo.

—Más te vale ponerle un alto a ese estúpido tipo, o sabrás lo que puedo hacer cuando realmente estoy furioso.

—Creí que ya lo había visto todo.

—Si te toca sabrás que hablo enserio.

— ¿Estás celoso? Eres adorable cuando estas celoso.

—Si no te callas probarás mi puño también… Te había traído comida y la deje afuera en cuanto escuche que ese tipo estaba intentando abusar de ti. Así que sal por ella.

—Gracias Souichi, nos vemos en la noche. Te quiero sólo a ti.

—Sí, también yo…

— ¿También tu qué?

—No puedo oírte voy saliendo.

De esa forma escapaba Souichi de expresar sus sentimientos, por su continuo temor a verse expuesto en un lugar que estaba fuera de su hogar. Morinaga por su parte estaba nervioso de que llegaran con un aviso de despido, pero posteriormente a la comida apareció Richard algo serio con unas curaciones en el labio y una zona morada.

— Souichi es definitivamente un loco, no entiendo como alguien tan lindo vive con una fiera como esa.

—Usted se sobrepasó y me besó sin mi consentimiento. ¿Le parece poco?

—No dirías lo mismo si él no hubiera aparecido.

— Necesito saber algo. ¿Qué les dijo a los demás sobre el golpe de su cara? ¿Nos despedirán?

—Descuida, les dije que me tropecé y accidentalmente me golpee en la mesa.

— ¿Lo creyeron?

—Supongo que sí, no me preguntaron nada más.

—En ese caso, necesito aclararle que nuestra relación será netamente profesional, no quiero más malentendidos.

—Fue un pequeño error ¿ya no quieres ser mi amigo?

—No se trata de eso, sino que usted parece malentender mis acciones.

—No me hables de usted, no volverá a ocurrir, seamos amigos, me divierto mucho en tu compañía.

—Al menor indicio dejaremos de ser amigos.

—Prometido.

.

Ahora que Richard estaba sentenciado por Tetsuhiro debía comportarse temporalmente para ganar su confianza de nuevo; no obstante sabía que si por algún lugar tenía una entrada, era gracias a que Tomoe jamás pudo negarle su amistad. Un plan algo absurdo se le ocurría, para ello salió más temprano del trabajo y fue a visitar a Tomoe.

—Hola Rick, cuanto tiempo ¿Qué te trae por aquí?— Saludaba Tomoe

—Venía a visitarte y contarte de cosas muy interesantes.

—Adelante pasa.

Una vez en la sala, pudo ver que tenían un huésped el cual era un viejo conocido:

— ¿Rick recuerdas a Isogai?

—Creo que no te recuerdo… aunque con ese rostro tan lindo como pude olvidarte.

—Soy Isogai Taichirou… el amigo de Kurokawa.

—Ya recordé, eras el novio de Kurokawa antes que Tomoe.

—No soy gay, no comprendo como siempre lo suponen.

—Disculpen un segundo, voy por el té— Expresó Tomoe

Tomoe fue a la cocina por té para todos y cuando volvió…

—Entonces que me venías a contar Rick.

— Es verdad, me enteré que tu hermano se va a casar.

—¿Cómo supiste?

—Es simple, trabajo con Tetsuhiro, él me contó.

—Un minuto, si tú estudiabas con Tomoe ¿Por qué estás en la farmacéutica de Morinaga como compañero?— Preguntó Isogai.

—Yo estudiaba economía y al terminar hice prácticas en esa empresa, en el área de economía, pero me gustó lo que hacían en el laboratorio y por ello me metí a hacer una maestría en química. Entonces poco a poco aprendí hasta que me dejaron a cargo de un área.

—Que interesante, no tenía idea que te gustaba la química— Comentó Tomoe

— De hecho sí, es una rama súper interesante, pero no precisamente vengo a hablar de eso. Resulta que escuche que Tetsuhiro no tendrá despedida de soltero y me gustaría organizarla.

—Lo siento Richard es que Isogai está aquí para hacer eso.

—Pero si gustas puedes ayudarme.

—Será un placer.

—Para empezar estábamos discutiendo un problema justo cuando llegaste. La despedida era para ambos pero no estamos seguros si a Souichi le agrade la idea, después de todo Morinaga es gay. Le preguntaba a Tomoe si le conoció alguna novia, para saber si es heterosexual, pero resulta que Souichi siempre se concentró en los estudios sin diversión, seguramente por eso es tan amargado— decía Isogai.

—En ese caso porque no contratamos a una chica y un chico, así divertiremos a todos. De eso puedo encargarme yo, tengo años viviendo aquí y de hecho conozco amigos que hacen esos shows.

—Es una idea excelente Rick, me ayuda mucho que te encargues de eso. ¿Además podrías conseguir un lugar adecuado para el evento?

—Por supuesto ¿cuántos vamos a ser? Y no se preocupen, ambos corren de mi cuenta.

—Será papá que debió llegar ayer, pero seguramente viene en camino. También Kurokawa, Isogai, yo. Creo que seremos todos.

— ¿Morinaga no traerá a alguien?

—Mmmm creo que sí, no tengo idea. Mejor mañana voy y le pregunto quién estará en la boda de parte de su familia o amigos. Así sabremos que día llegan y los invitaré discretamente.

—Ustedes sí que son aburridos, tengo el lugar perfecto; un pequeño club que nos rentarán fácilmente pues el dueño es amigo mío.

De esa manera mientras decidían las cosas que faltaban para la despedida, Morinaga recibía una llamada cuando salía del trabajo.

—¿Hola?

—¡ANGEL-KUN! Adivina quién soy.

—¿Hiroto que ocurre?—Expresó con voz fastidiada Morinaga.

—Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu querido amigo. Menos porque estoy aquí para tu boda y vengo desde Japón.

—¿Estás aquí? ¿Dónde?

—En el aeropuerto tontito, ven por mí.

—¿No llegarías hasta el sábado?

— Creo que no me quieres aquí, mejor vuelvo a Japón.

—De ninguna manera, en este instante voy por ti en un taxi…

Llegando al aeropuerto las cosas parecían no mejorar para Morinaga, pues una petición arruinaría la noche que tenía planeada.

—Así que quieres quedarte con nosotros, pero… es que él y yo… bueno…

—Vamos Angel-kun debes estar bromeando, ya sé que quieres tener sexo con él todo el tiempo pero no los matará abstenerse un par de días mientras estoy ahí. Aunque a mí no me molesta escuchar, de hecho siempre he estado curioso ante lo que me has contado, de que sus gemidos son seductores.

—Hiroto eres tan indiscreto, pero está bien…

Aunque ahora Morinaga no podía evitar pensar en lo que diría Souichi sobre eso. Una vez en su casa:

—Estoy en casa…

—Pasa estoy en la sala— Escuchó una voz algo tímida.

Miró el termostato encendido sintiendo algo de calor al entrar, dejaron los zapatos en la entrada y los abrigos, para dirigirse a la sala. Sus ojos no daban cabida a lo que veían, Souichi estaba totalmente desnudo sentado en el sofá, con las piernas abiertas y una tremenda erección; aún lado de él estaba su computadora, la cual era usada para distraerse mientras esperaba por Tetsuhiro.

—Angel-kun, ahora entiendo por qué te gusta tanto este hombre. Está muy bien dotado.

Tatsumi estaba tan avergonzado que simplemente se cubrió con la computadora y grito:

—¡Pero que rayos hace este imbécil afeminado en nuestra casa!

—¿Hiroto puedes esperar unos momentos afuera por favor?... Ya deja de mirarlo y ve afuera.

Tetsuhiro sacaba prácticamente a Hiroto a empujones para volver con Souichi, el cual totalmente avergonzado, una vez que se salieron se había recluido en su habitación.

—Abre Souichi, lo siento, fue culpa mía.

— ¡Largo! No quiero hablar de eso.

—Anda mi amor, te quiero.

Crispaba sus nervios escuchar tales palabras, pero le tocaban fibras sensibles.

— ¿Por qué lo trajiste? ¿No discutiríamos tu rendición?

—Eso quería yo pero esto fue imprevisto. Recuerda que no tengo familia, solo Kunihiro, y Hiroto es prácticamente un hermano.

—¡Maldición! Debiste llamar antes de llegar.

—Prometo llamar desde ahora en adelante cuando venga con alguien más. ¿Me dejarás entrar?

Escuchó un clic en la puerta sin ninguna contestación, pero a final de cuentas estaba abierto. Al entrar lo miró de espaldas y llego a abrazarlo desde atrás. Empalmando su cuerpo suavemente.

—Te veías tan sensual desnudo en el sillón, ¿ya sentiste? No se me quita lo duro, ni por el problema.

—Aléjate de mí pervertido, tenía calor, es mi casa, por eso estaba desnudo.

—No mientas querías sexo, y verte así te aseguro que me haría suplicar. Te tomaría justo ahora una y otra vez pero ya sabes que Hiroto nos espera afuera.

—Te espera a ti, yo no pienso salir de aquí. Tan solo para que vean mi cara de idiota, definitivamente no.

—Pero Souichi él se quedará como huésped.

—¡Qué! ¡Definitivamente no!

—Te lo suplico, es de las pocas personas que tienen aprecio por mí.

—Maldito chantajista, haz lo que quieras, sólo no dormirás aquí esta noche.

— ¿Ya no me quieres? No te enojes, nos vamos a casar en unos días.

—Cállate, no quiero seguir hablando. Si te quedas vas a intentar algo que no debe escuchar tu amigo.

— Pero Souichi yo…Bueno voy a instalarlo en una de las habitaciones y regreso a hablar contigo.

Al bajar Hiroto estaba en la puerta esperando algo impaciente, se notaba algo aburrido, miraba el estilo de la casa, el tamaño del jardín y cosas sencillas que adornaban su nuevo hogar.

—Hiroto ven, ya no des vueltas en el jardín, déjame mostrarte tu habitación.

—Entonces que pasó con tu sempai, no veo que traigas heridas ni nada, además tardaste muy poco y pensé que te subirías a reconciliarte, si sabes de lo que hablo.

—No Hiroto ya con tantos años no soy tan impulsivo como antes.

—No lo creo Angel-kun, porque cuando subiste tenías una erección.

Finalmente en la habitación dejó a Hiroto acomodando sus cosas para preparar la cena. Comió con Hiroto y le subió a Souichi de cenar para luego lavar todo y subir a dormir con su amado. Estos últimos días con abstinencia eran algo crueles para Morinaga ya que estaba acostumbrado a liberarse a sí mismo varias veces a la semana a pesar que Souichi no lo hacía con él tan seguido. De modo que no podía dormir, estaba lleno de energía todo el día y se levantaba con dolorosas y húmedas erecciones que tardaban mucho en desaparecer. Esa madrugada mientras Souichi dormía él daba vueltas y vueltas recordando verlo en sillón desnudo, por lo cual se levantó y sin poder evitarlo fue al baño para calmarse, sin embargo esta vez, no podía evadir la respuesta de su cuerpo.

" _Seré castigado pero no puedo más, desafortunadamente hacerlo con él es imposible si Hiroto está aquí, por ello será mejor que lo haga rápido y discretamente_ ". Justo en el instante que tenía una mano sobre su erección detrás de él sintió un aura maligna con una voz.

— ¿Así que te rindes?

—No puedo más, lo siento.

—Agua fría Morinaga, si yo no puedo liberarme tú tampoco.

—Eres cruel…

Vestido con el pijama se metió en la regadera helada para relajar sus pensamientos, gesto ante el que Souichi sonrió burlonamente pensando para sí mismo: " _Tendrá que esperar al igual que yo_ ".

Pero mirarlo tan tierno al salir temblando, lo ayudó a retirarse la ropa que se le pagaba al cuerpo entumecido por el frío.

— ¿Acaso eres tonto? Déjame ayudarte.

Mientras lo desnudaba pudo notar su mirada encantadora, evadiéndola dando un beso en la frente al verlo agacharse. Al bajar sus ojos se percató de que la erección de su pareja no había desaparecido.

— ¿Ni el agua fría te calma?

—Son muchos días, ya no puedo, me dej… mmmmnnn.

En un beso desesperado le daba libertad para tomarlo, despegando su cara para decirle a su adorado Tatsumi.

—Solo una vez, así te guardaré todo esto que siento para después de la boda. Voy a tocarte y tú hazlo conmigo mientras nos besamos, cosa que va a impedir hagas ruido.

Los besos irrefrenables se escuchaban una y otra vez en medio de sensaciones húmedas por todas partes, en las bocas ambas leguas se movían a la par. Las manos frotando los ejes se deslizaban suavemente entre los líquidos que escurrían. Ahora era Morinaga y no Souichi el que temblaba de desesperación, por lo cual su amado era quien guiaba el dulce beso. Lo recargó en la pared y aumentó la velocidad en la mano hasta que Tetsuhiro no resistió tal sensación, y eyaculó salpicando a Souichi.

—Aaaaaggghh… Lo siento…aaaahh…espérame y te ayudaré también.

Lo volvió a besar y la mano que lo tocaba reanudo el movimiento en el eje de Tatsumi, ahora con dos manos, pues una acariciaba sus testículos para acrecentar la sensación. En medio de los besos, los gemidos contenidos sonaron alertando el orgasmo que remojó su mano.

Una vez en la cama mientras recuperaban el aliento Morinaga le dijo:

—Me hacía tanta falta, con esto podré aguantar hasta el sábado, ya verás lo que te haré ese día.

— ¿Lo que tu harás? No creo que puedas si estas débil.

—Eres tan malo, pero si tú también te corriste.

—Eso nada tenía que ver con el acuerdo.

Al día siguiente ambos fueron a sus empleos y Hiroto salió a turistear por toda la ciudad, conocer un país tan libre le agradaba bastante. Tenía un libro guía para visitar todos los lugares gay de esa zona, por ello incluso ese mismo día se hizo de buenos amigos que lo acompañaron por toda la ciudad.

Por la tarde, como de costumbre todos llegaron a la casa para recibir a Tomoe que les llamó para visitarlos. Una vez ahí les contó los pormenores de la boda; la cual se realizaría en una iglesia a pesar de que no eran religiosos, todo porque le pareció más emotivo de esa manera. Sin poder negarse aceptaron, puesto que todo estaba listo. Discretamente Tomoe le dijo a Hiroto sobre la despedida de soltero del viernes para que asistiera y si sabía de alguien más lo invitara sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, pues seguramente no irían a un evento de ese tipo.

El viernes llegaba por la mañana Morinaga Kunihiro para hospedarse también en el lugar de la pareja. Invitado por Hiroto a la despedida se marchaban poco después de ver salir a Tetsuhiro y Souichi apresuradamente con Tomoe pues los había llamado. Se adelantaban en el auto rentado de Kunihiro para estar ahí lo más pronto posible.

En casa de Tomoe saludaron efusivamente a Kanako y Matsuda que llegaron por la tarde de ese día. Una vez que las saludaron, Tomoe les explicó que tenían que ir a ver unos papeles en la iglesia pero al arribar a lo que evidentemente era un bar Souichi dijo:

—Pero que rayos hacemos aquí Tomoe. Primero nos llamas que debemos ir a tu casa y ahora nos traes a este bar. Mañana es la boda y debemos descansar ¿Qué no sabes que saldremos de viaje después de la fiesta?

—Hermano, no seas malo entra, solo es una pequeña fiesta. Morinaga-san hermano convéncelo.

—Souichi no seas así, mira que Tomoe-san ha hecho mucho esfuerzo, planeo la boda y no tuvimos que lidiar con nada de arreglos, ni el lugar, ni nada, incluso investigó trámites. Le debemos mucho.

—Cómo quieran, pero solo nos quedaremos un poco ¿Les parece bien?

—¡Siiii!— exclamaba Tomoe.

Dentro del lugar se encontraban todos reunidos Soujin, Kurokawa, Isogai, Kunihiro y Hiroto. Además de alguien inesperado Richard. Algo enfadado mientras estaban dejando sus cosas en el recibidor Souichi le preguntó a Tomoe:

— ¿Tomoe qué hace este tipo aquí?

—Isogai y él organizaron esto.

Souichi deseaba marcharse en el instante en que vieron a Richard, sin embargo estaba fuera de sus planes el irse ya que hasta su propio padre se encontraba entre las personas que gritaron felicidades al verlos entrar. Tuvieron que ingresar a saludar a todos, una vez hablando un poco con su padre de un tirón jalo a Richard a una esquina. Isogai como siempre atento de todo lo que ocurría, escucho un poco de lo que Souichi le dijo a Richard.

—Atrévete a hacer algo con Morinaga y veras de lo que soy capaz.

La mirada totalmente encendida le causaba cierto temor a Richard pero se resistía a dejar de lado su plan.

Pasaban un rato agradable, en el cual brindaron y bebieron felices, olvidando que Richard departía entre ellos, todo gracias a que Isogai estaba intrigado por las palabras que escucho de Souichi a escondidas, por ello tenía a Richard sentado junto a él para enterarse del por qué, cosa que no le sería fácil averiguar. Llegaba una linda chica a la entrada del lugar por lo cual Richard se levantó y le dijo a Isogai que era hora del show de los strippers. Ya sabía que debía esperar 15 minutos mientras se cambiaban y tomar el micrófono para dirigir el show.

Una vez pasado ese tiempo:

—Atención a los novios los quiero en las sillas que están en el escenario.

Subieron a un pequeño estrado con dos sillas colocadas a un par de metros. Souichi le dirigió una mirada molesta a Isogai pero como todos los observaban obedeció sentándose junto con Tetsuhiro a unos pasos de él.

Entonces accionó las luces del centro y salieron Richard con una máscara de llanero solitario, (un antifaz negro) vestido de vaquero con unos pantalones cafés con barbitas en las orillas y un chaleco del mismo tono descubriendo el amplio pecho, junto con el abdomen totalmente marcado. Además del paliacate rojo que traía cubriendo lo que restaba de su rostro, de igual forma traía un lindo sombrero que hacía juego con todo el traje. Por otra parte la chica salía con un traje bastante elaborado de bailarina del viejo oeste; con una falta que parecía larga de la parte de atrás pero corta del frente, mostrando el ligero que hacía juego con sus medias de red, con un escote pronunciado y holanes de vivos rojos que hacían juego con el paliacate de Richard.

Los chicos aplaudían ante el show, ambos stripper se movían detrás de las sillas para ponerse delante de los festejados y contoneaban las caderas; Richard lo hacía para Tetsuhiro y la chica para Souichi. Justó frente a ellos dándoles la espalda se empinaron colocando su trasero cerca de los festejados para retirarse los pantalones y falda respectivamente. Tantos días de austeridad los colocaba en una posición comprometedora a ambos. Souichi por su parte estaba solamente mirando a su novio disfrutar el espectáculo, perdiéndose del show que le correspondía. La chica se quitaba el corsé negro para mostrar un diminuto brasier que detenía sus enormes senos que casi le restregaba en la cara a Souichi sin causarle efecto pues el enojo se hacía presente. Richard por su parte restregaba su trasero en un diminuto calzón ya sin el chaleco, sobre Tetsuhiro. Poco después tomó una mano de su víctima a seducir y la paseo por su pecho, bajando por su abdomen, mientras retiró el paliacate mostrando un poco su rostro; bajó más la mano hasta casi su miembro cuando:

—¡YA BASTA!

Gritaba Souichi haciendo que todos los miraran sin decir palabra. Se levantó y golpeó a Richard al cual había reconocido con sus profundos celos intuitivos.

—Souichi porque golpeas al stripper.

Cuando se levantó del suelo la máscara negra que cubría su rostro estaba a la mitad descubriendo lo evidente.

Con un puño sobre el estómago de Richard, Tetsuhiro tomaba a Souichi de la mano para bajar del escenario; sin decirle ni una sola palabra a nadie. Por lo cual se despidieron y acabaron de una vez con la fiesta. Ante de irse Hiroto le entrego una bolsa con su regalo a su querido amigo Morinaga.

En la casa de ambos, la discusión no se hacía esperar, mientras todos los demás se habían quedado para beber un poco más, ellos discutían sobre lo acontecido:

— ¿Cómo te atreviste a tocar a ese imbécil?

—Bueno … yo …es que … Souichi no te enojes, no sabía que era él.

—¿Él te gusta verdad? Es mucho más alto, es gay, además no es un…

—No digas eso… Jamás te podría cambiar por nadie en el mundo, ni engañarte, pues mi corazón te ha pertenecido desde la primera vez que te hice mío. A pesar de todo, de tus malos tratos y las peleas, a pesar de todo sé que te amaré toda mi vida.

—No tenías que ser tan gráfico ya entendí, y no me beses ahora porque estoy molesto, además una cosa nos lleva a otra, y mañana es nuestra boda. Más te vale que ese tipo no se atreva a ir o lo voy a sacar a patadas.

Esa fue su última noche como hombres solteros, ya que una vez unieran sus vidas nada podría separarlos, todo sería complicado lleno de problemas que les esperarían pero a final de cuentas juntos. Durmieron en la cama que dejarían unos cuantos días pues viajarían a Miami para su luna de miel.

La mañana clareaba llena de expectativas y nuevos sueños, cargada de amor, con una cálida luz que iluminaba los corazones de aquellos que unirían sus vidas; aunque evidentemente también para tenerlos sumamente nerviosos a todos. En la casa de Tomoe preparaban con ayuda de Kanako y la tía Matsuda, el banquete de boda que los recibiría para la fiesta. Colocaban las últimas decoraciones en el patio trasero, donde la unión de un par de mesas rectangulares con un mantel blanco con holanes negros, albergaría el banquete de boda y a todos los invitados. Unas lámparas bastante decorativas iluminarían y darían ambiente a toda la reunión. Los sobremesas eran unos arreglos de combinaciones de distintas flores blancas entre ellas crisantemos, rosas, orquídeas y zantedeschia. También tenían listo el sonido para ambientar. Justo después de finalizar los arreglos en el patio, fueron a la iglesia a poner las decoraciones que consistían en flores blancas, moños y listones en blanco y negro, puestos en el pasillo de la recepción a los novios. Cuando todo estuvo listo, faltaba media hora para que todo iniciara, ya que la boda sería exactamente a la una de la tarde.

En casa de Morinaga y Souichi habían desayunado los cuatro juntos, se ducharon y vistieron sonriendo bastante nerviosos. Por fin llegaría el día en que sellarían el pacto que los unía desde hacía bastantes años. Souichi ya vestido daba vueltas una y otra vez por la sala hecho un manojo de nervios, Tetsuhiro lo sujetó del brazo y le dijo:

— ¿Podemos hablar en privado?

Subieron las escaleras y en la recámara le preguntó sin rodeos.

— ¿De verdad te quieres casar conmigo? Pareces realmente nervioso como si fueras a tu ejecución.

—No se trata de eso, es que estaremos bajo el escrutinio de toda la familia, nos van a mirar darnos un beso, sabrán que tenemos sexo y somos dos hombres.

— Yo creo que eso lo saben desde que les dijiste que yo era tu pareja. Si de verdad te preocupa podemos cancelarlo, todos entenderán, hasta yo.

— No te angusties, claro que quiero casarme, después de todo fue mi idea, tú no me obligaste a nada, además es un requisito para que adoptemos un niño.

Con un pequeño beso y una sonrisa de Morinaga por sus palabras, Souichi le devolvió el gesto e intentaban calmarse, en medio de un abrazo.

El tiempo pasó bastante rápido por ello se subieron al auto rentado de Kunihiro para llegar a la iglesia. Parados frente a ella los esperaban todos con cámaras tomando las clásicas fotos de familia unos con otros. Las sonrisas en los rostros de todos no se hacían esperar. Tetsuhiro se sentía algo inseguro de que su novio escapara del evento por lo que procuraba no separase y lo sujetaba del brazo hasta que.

—Suéltame de una vez, ya relájate no me iré— Expresó con algo de molestia Souichi

—No es eso, es que tengo miedo que todo sea un sueño— Respondió Tetsuhiro.

Con un pequeño golpe en la cabeza de Morinaga que quedó para la posteridad con las fotos, todos rieron ante los hechos que presenciaban.

— ¿Te dolió?

—Claro que sí, eres cruel hasta en nuestra boda Souichi.

—Si te dolió es porque es real.

Entraron todos a la iglesia excepto ellos dos puesto que entrarían tomados del brazo, ya que los demás los esperarían dentro.

Se escuchaba la marcha nupcial mientras caminaban dos hombres resplandecientes tanto en su arreglo personal como en su interior. Uno con cabello largo plateado sujeto por una liga, con un hermoso traje negro con camisa blanca. A su lado se podía observar a un sonriente peli azul que portaba un traje blanco el cual parecía resaltar su dulce mirada inocente. Avanzaban volteando a las bancas aledañas, llenas de las personas que los amaban y compartían su alegría. Todos parecían desbordar en emociones, Hiroto con un pañuelo enjugando sus lágrimas de alegría, pensado en lo afortunado que era su gran amigo. Kanako con la mirada llena de admiración por su hermano y su esposo. Tomoe estaba feliz de que sus esfuerzos y los de su esposo rindieran frutos, se miraban igualmente para recordar su propia boda con sus votos matrimoniales; inundando sus corazones con alegría, pues ahora verían el lado sensible de su hermano. Isogai parecía estar emocionado porque al fin se unirían esas personas a las que ayudó a que estuvieran juntas, de alguna forma supo que el tirano había caído en el amor, desde aquella vez que rendido ante sus deseos, en un callejón aparentemente desolado entregaba su pasión a su kohai. Kunihiro estaba realmente agradecido de que su pequeño hermano pudiera encontrar la felicidad que le fue negada tantas veces en su familia, podía notar lo felices que eran juntos y esperaba un día poder conseguir un amor que lo llenara de esa misma forma. La tía Matsuda estaba agradecida de que su sobrino al cual cuido y le preocupaba su conducta tan solitaria pudiera conseguir la paz en su alma, también por el hecho de que conociera a un hombre capaz de mirar más allá de la fachada tsundere y lograra derretir su corazón. Finalmente Soujin al verlos recordaba a su querida esposa y como siempre creía que ella estaba ahí para compartir a alegría de todos. Se sentía tan orgulloso de su hijo por defender el amor y llevar una vida completa al lado de ese hombre tan gentil que elegía como su esposo.

Cada paso que daban se aproximaban más al altar y sus mejillas se sonrojaban sin poder evitarlo, parecía que los buenos deseos y pensamientos de todos los rodeaban para celebrar aún más el momento. Llegaron donde el ministro que los esperaba y así se ofició una ceremonia donde unían sus vidas llegando al momento de decir sus votos:

—Si tienen algo preparado para decir es el momento— Expresaba el ministro.

El primero en hablar fue Souichi:

—Sabes una cosa Tetsuhiro siempre me costó trabajo expresar mis emociones, y aunque me es muy difícil hacerlo, es por ello que te necesito, requiero tu ayuda porque deseo expresarte cada día de mi vida lo mucho que te amo. Desde el fondo de mi corazón deseo poder hacerte feliz por el resto de mis días como tú lo haces conmigo.

—Souichi yo creo que no podría expresar jamás con palabras lo mucho que te amo, pero lo que sí puedo decirte es que me esforzaré todos los días por entregarte mi amor y buscar tu bienestar, ya que deseo profundamente hacerte feliz. Sé también que voy a estar agradecido cada minuto de cada día por tenerte a mi lado.

— Como es su intención entrar en el matrimonio, unan sus manos derechas, y declaren su consentimiento ante Dios y ante la Iglesia, repite después de mí Tatsumi Souichi: Yo Souichi Tatsumi, te tomo Tetsuhiro Morinaga como mi esposo.

—Yo Souichi Tatsumi te tomo Tetsuhiro Morinaga como mi esposo.

—En las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, por todos los días de mi vida, hasta que la muerte nos separe. — Así decía el ministro para después escuchar la voz de Souichi repetir esas mismas palabras:

— Ahora tú repite después de mí por favor: Yo Tetsuhiro Morinaga, te tomo a ti Souichi Tatsumi como mi esposo.

—Yo Tetsuhiro Morinaga te tomo a ti Souichi Tatsumi como mi esposo.

—En las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, por todos los días de mi vida, hasta que la muerte nos separe— Repetía Morinaga después del ministro.

— Ustedes han declarado su consentimiento ante la Iglesia. Que el Señor en su bondad fortalezca su consentimiento para llenarlos a ambos de bendiciones. Lo que Dios ha unido, el hombre no debe separarlo— Decía el ministro, para luego continuar con el intercambio de anillos:

—Ahora coloca el anillo en la mano de Souichi y repite después de mí:

—Souichi recibe este anillo como signo de mi amor y de mi fidelidad. En el nombre del Padre, y del Hijo, y del Espíritu Santo— repitió Morinaga después del ministro.

— Tetsuhiro recibe este anillo como signo de mi amor y de mi fidelidad. En el nombre del Padre, y del Hijo, y del Espíritu Santo —Repitió Tatsumi después del ministro.

—Si alguien se opone a esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre… Es un gusto entonces decir que los declaro esposos, pueden besarse.

Morinaga algo nervioso por la renuencia de su esposo a darle un beso delante de todos le dijo:

—Si no quieres no lo hacemos delante de todos.

Inesperadamente Souichi con una sonrisa dulce lo sujetó entre sus brazos e inclinó suavemente su cuerpo besando a su amado esposo que le salió una pequeña lágrima llena de toda la ternura que le impartió en el beso.

Las palabras no podían describir la abrumadora sensación tan emocional que los llenaba ese día en aquel momento, donde el beso que tanto había esperado el kohai que una vez soñaba con recibir el tierno amor de su sempai, llegaba al fin para demostrar ante todos que su amor era único y verdadero.

Saliendo de la iglesia todo eran felicitaciones, fotos y más fotos eran tomadas durante la pequeña fiesta en la que departían gustosas todas las personas que apreciaban a los esposos, hasta que Kanako preguntó.

— ¿Si no hay novia no hay ramo que arrojar?

— Hay Kanako es obvio— respondió Souichi.

—Bueno hay algo que podemos hacer— Expresó Tetsuhiro tomando su pequeña flor de la solapa y también la de Souichi; las juntó con el seguro que sujetaba la suya y anunció: — Voy a arrojar el ramo. Todas las personas solteras que quieran pueden acercarse.

Se aproximaron detrás de él Kanako, Hiroto, Kunihiro e Isogai. Entonces al lanzarlo le cayó a su querido amigo Hiroto el cual no pudo más que gritar con emoción:

—¡Me casaré! Gracias Angel-kun.

Una vez que las horas pasaron, los novios se retiraron bastante temprano pues debían abordar un vuelo con destino a Miami.

Acababan de llegar algo exhaustos al hotel, dejaron sus maletas en la puerta y miraban el cuarto, con un comedor y dos sillas, un baño con una tina enorme, una televisión, una cama muy grande y una vista hermosa desde el balcón; la cual al abrir la puerta permitió la entrada del aroma a palmera y coco que llegaba con una tibia brisa marina. Pero lo más importante fue que una vez habían visto todo, Morinaga corrió a la cama y se lanzó sobre ella como un pequeño niño. Mientras Souichi miró al hermoso cielo estrellado y sonrió relajadamente, decidió ir con su esposo por lo que cerró de nuevo la puerta del balcón y tomo una de sus maletas sacando un pequeño frasco.

—Tetsuhiro ven aquí.

— ¿Qué es eso Souichi?

—Ya lo sabes, ahora toma una medida con el gotero

— ¿De verdad no me vas a dejar hacerte nada?

— Confía en mí y tómalo.

—Como tú digas.

Tetsuhiro destapó el frasco y bebió una medida de aquella sustancia que le ofrecía su esposo. Luego Souichi tomo el frasco y bebió una medida de la misma sustancia también.

— ¿Pero qué haces? Ahora ambos vamos a estar sin poder hacer nada.

—Te equivocas, no es lo que tú piensas. Es inofensivo, solo es para quitarnos el cansancio y tú sabes…Nos pondrá más… No te pondrá indefenso.

Mientras hablaban la comida que habían ordenado en el momento de su arribo, llegaba a su habitación, de modo que metieron el carrito con la comida y dieron una propina. Una vez que volvieron a estar solos Souichi le dijo a Morinaga:

—Sabes una cosa… he estado pensado estos días a causa de nuestra boda, que quiero empecemos de nuevo todo, deseo borrar esos malos recuerdos de los rechazos que te hice cuando todo comenzó. Así que mí querido kohai vamos a empezar nuestra nueva vida creando un mejor recuerdo de lo que aconteció hace ya tantos años.

— ¿De qué hablas Souichi? No importa lo que pasó, lo que realmente interesa es que ahora somos felices.

—No arruines las cosas, lo que quiero hacer es iniciar todo sin los prejuicios que llenaban mi cabeza, quiero que imaginemos que todo comenzó cuando me di cuenta que te amaba, como si fuera la primera vez para ambos. Hace unos días estaba recordando cómo lo hiciste mi primera vez y quiero volver a vivir eso, si lo haces prometo te diré lo que voy sintiendo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Morinaga se lanzó a su boca para besarlo con desesperación, ya que tantos días de espera lo tenían demasiado efusivo, duro y listo para la acción.

—Oye, ¿así es como tratas a tu sempai?

—Perdón sempai.

Souichi se sentó en el piso junto a la cama y dijo:

—Morinaga eso que me bebí ¿acaso era?… No puedo mover mis piernas y mira nada más como estoy, me ayudas a llegar al baño.

Siguiendo el juego que principiaba, Tetsuhiro respondió:

— ¿Estas excitado?

—No digas esa palabra. ¿Me llevarás al baño para que pueda encargarme de eso por mí mismo?

— ¿Por ti mismo? Pero si tus brazos y piernas apenas se pueden mover. Déjame ayudarte, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, no te haré nada que no quieras. Si te parece tan malo puedes pensar que soy una mujer.

— No lo sé… Es que tengo miedo que me guste, porque hay algo extraño dentro de mí cuando tú estás cerca.

— ¿No quieres averiguarlo? Sabes lo que yo siento por ti, pero no te haré nada si no quieres. Lo que pasará hoy por qué no lo llamamos accidente desafortunado por nuestro mutuo descuido.

— No, no quiero que sea un accidente, me gustaría que lo hagas con los sentimientos que tienes por mí.

—No sabes cuánto te amo sempai, te lo demostraré.

En ese momento Tetsuhiro llevó su mano a los pantalones de Souichi para desabrocharlos y tocar el miembro que estaba duro, acariciando suavemente con ambas manos llevando oleadas de placer al cuerpo de su amado.

— ¿Te gusta?

—Aaaahhh sí.

—No estas como aquella vez. Sino ya te hubieras corrido.

—Bueno es que no quiero que termine tan pronto. Aunque no me has dado esa mirada salvaje tuya, quizá eso me… aaahhhh.

— ¿Cuál mirada salvaje?

—Cuando me hiciste terminar, justo antes de desnudarme me miraste tan seductoramente.

—Yo recuerdo que hice esto.

Al decir eso bajo a succionar la erección introduciéndola completamente en su boca.

— Morinaga … eso que haces… con la lengua es increíble… detente que me voy a …

Se separó de la erección pues acababa de recordar aquel momento en el que lo tenía tan indefenso.

— Ya recordé, es que yo quería ver tu rostro y escuchar tu voz cuando terminaras.

Souichi toco la erección de Tetsuhiro y desabrochó los pantalones, mientras era mirado con deseo.

—Eres bastante atrevido sempai, ¿Quieres que lo meta?

—No se trata de eso, es que el tuyo también estaba muy apretado dentro de tus pantalones… Entonces… ¿Piensas llevar esto hasta el final?

—¿No quieres que te demuestre mis sentimientos? Quiero todo de ti, ¿Sería posible que lo disfrutes?

— No lo sé….aaaahh— gimió Souichi mientras era tocado en una tetilla.

Tetsuhiro tomó su camisa y la retiro mostrando su torso desnudo ante el sonrojo de su amante. Luego sacó sus propios pantalones que estaban desabrochados y pregunto:

— ¿Te parezco atractivo, después de todos estos años?

Evadiendo la pregunta comentó:

—Date prisa quita mis pantalones ya.

En un movimiento suave deslizo los pantalones mientras Souichi levantaba la cadera para facilitar el trabajo; abrió sus piernas y Morinaga iba a introducir un dedo ensalivado cuando fue detenido por una mano.

—¿Esto me dolerá?

—No si te relajas para mí.

Un dedo entraba suavemente mientras Souichi intentaba calmar su ardor, pues la sustancia que habían bebido lo hacía desear estallar en el placer. Las emociones aumentaban a pasos agigantados, por ello el semen escurría del miembro de Souichi forzando a su pareja a apresurar las cosas ya que él también estaba muy caliente. En esos momentos siempre había deseado conocer las sensaciones de su esposo, por ello recordó su promesa y pregunto:

— ¿Me dirás que sientes? ¿Te gusta esto que hago?

—Si… aaaahhh… es tan … intenso… haces que me sienta…aaaahh.. tan débil.

Tres de sus dedos entraban con facilidad mientras los besos seducían la incontrolable pasión de los cuerpos, que anhelantes deseaban conocer la profundidad de su afecto. De cierta forma lo sabían, sólo añoran intensamente el agradable calor de su compañero de vida. Retiró los dedos y tomó con sus manos las piernas levantándolas y lo miró expectante ante su respuesta:

— Date prisa Morinaga… ¿Qué esperas?

— Esperaba tu consentimiento sempai, después de todo es nuestra primera vez.

La respuesta tan dulce de su compañero lo incitaba a confesar sus más profundos anhelos, pero solo pudo hacerlo tomando su rostro con las manos temblando por el placer que lo dominaba. Con una mirada llena de afecto sus bocas volvieron a unirse. Al mismo tiempo la erección de Morinaga se deslizaba poco a poco en la entrada de su amado, en estremecimientos indescriptibles de placer, no únicamente para él, sino para el cuerpo entre sus brazos que se aferraban a su espalda. Una vez que les era posible estar completamente unidos, tal y como sus deseos les exigían.

—¿Qué se siente tenerme dentro?

—Yo… aaaahhh… es tan invasivo, me empujas zonas sensibles dentro… tocas esa parte… me haces desear venirme ya.

En un movimiento, dio un par de estocadas totalmente lleno de delectación, pero no esperaba que en su oído escucharía:

—Estas tan duro y caliente, me vuelves loco.

Con una lamida en la oreja Tetsuhiro se retorció corriéndose inevitablemente.

— aaaahhhh … sempai…mmmmnnn.

— ¿Tan rápido? ¿No se suponía que yo era el que estaba más excitado?

—Tú me forzaste… fue demasiado… aaahhh… pero no te preocupes tantos días sin tocarte me dan súper poderes.

Con unos movimientos dentro de Souichi la erección regresaba fácilmente, le ayudaba de igual manera el hecho de que tomaron un poco del afrodisíaco. Fue por ello que continuó moviéndose para delicia de su compañero. Finalmente podían entregarse a la lujuria después de todos esos días de espera. La fogosidad que sempai poseía reprimida se mostraba de la manera más encantadora para su esposo, era tan grande, tan intensa y cargada de hermosos sentimientos de amor que lo trastornaba. Ahora podía escuchar las sensaciones que siempre imaginó le producía, pero veía sobrepasada su imaginación ante tales demostraciones, era posible borrar cada acto de infelicidad, de amargura y desdicha, con sus dulces besos y las miradas de su profundo amor. Lo sujetaba con fuerza de las piernas mientras sus brazos temblaban pues nuevamente las estocadas lo llevaban al placer del sexo.

—Morinaga… Tetsuhiro te amo.

Con una estocada profunda consiguió hacerle ver las estrellas, arrastrándolo con sus espasmos de goce de nuevo al límite del placer.

—Souichi sempai te amo tanto que no me caben estos sentimientos en el pecho.

—Vamos arriba de la cama estoy algo cansado.

—Claro, déjame ayudarte.

Una vez arriba de la cama, abrazaron sus desnudos cuerpos sintiendo la piel cálida de su amante, en medio de pequeños besos sin dejar de mirarse el uno al otro. Para ambos resultaba extremadamente relajante perderse entre los tiernos besos que surgían sin pensarlo. Hasta que se miraron y comentó Tetsuhiro:

—Me sentí tan nervioso era como…

—Como si fuera la primera vez…

—Si justo eso, ¿Pero también lo sentiste?

—Debió ser por tantos días tentándonos.

— Souichi… aquella vez mientras lo hacíamos la primera vez deseaba que la mañana nunca llegara, pues te separarías de mí. Jamás imagine que correspondieras mis sentimientos, o que te casarías conmigo en otro país y que me dijeras esas cosas sobre lo que sientes en el sexo me prende solo de recordarlo. Por cierto…

Morinaga tenía una pequeña bolsa con unas cosas que le había regalado su amigo Hiroto en la despedida de soltero, se levantó de la cama y fue a una de las maletas para sacarla.

—¿Qué es Moringa?

—Son unas cosas que me regaló Hiroto para la luna de miel, ¿Te gustaría probar alguna?

—Porque no, ya hemos hecho tantas cosas.

Al vaciar la bolsa sobre la cama estaban artículos extraños para Souichi pero no para Morinaga.

— ¿Qué rayos es esto?

Señalaba figura de plástico negra en un empaque transparente que parecía ser un perchero pues tenía una ligera curvatura. Lo tomó entre sus manos y abrió el empaque para verlo de cerca. Percibió el olor a hule latex y la suave textura.

—Eso es … un vibrador anal sempai y este es diferente al que tengo, recuerdas que es como un pequeño huevito, bueno pues este es específicamente para estimular la próstata.

—Ni de broma usarás algo así en mí.

—¿Vas a decir que tienes miedo? Te aseguro que te va a gustar.

—Si tan seguro estás porque no lo probamos en ti primero.

— Pero a ti te gustan más esas cosas.

—No se Tetsuhiro… ¿Para que es esta cosa que parece destapador de corchos?

— Son algo que llaman bolas anales.

—No expliques más ya entendí, pero hagamos algo. Aquí hay muchas cosas, por ello sería bueno si lo dejamos a la suerte, y cada quien usará lo que gane sin discusión.

—Me parece bien.

Morinaga observaba los paquetes que estaban y separó las bolas anales, condones de sabores, lubricante, vibrador anal, anillo ajustable, esposas de neopreno y un aceite para masaje con sabor y olor. Fue por una hoja de papel y escribió los nombres de las cosas, excepto el del lubricante pues ese sería para el uso de quien lo requiriera. El primero en sacar sus tres papeles fue el emocionado Morinaga; luego Souichi tomó los que le había dejado y para su sorpresa las cosas quedaron así: Morinaga condones, anillo ajustable y esposas de neopreno. Souichi bolas anales, vibrador anal y aceite para masaje.

—No puede ser ¿No quieres cambiarme uno de los tuyos?

—No creo Tetsuhiro, vamos a empezar.

—Un segundo ¿no quieres usar las esposas en mí? Las cambio por el vibrador o por las bolas anales.

—Definitivamente no.

—Solo tengo una condición que primero empieces con el aceite de sabor.

—Así será pero cuando te meta esto no te resistirás.

Morinaga asentía tímidamente mientras se recostó boca abajo para sentir a Souichi montarse sobre él y el frío aceite tocaba su piel causando un quejido que excito a su pareja. Al principio estaba algo incómodo con tocarlo tan directamente y causarle placer de manera diferente, pero al notar que pasar sus manos por la espalda y cuello su esposo sujetaba las cobijas de la cama con placer, lo prendió dando la seguridad que requería para hacer cosas atrevidas. Primeramente subió hasta los músculos trapecios para apretar las manos con firmeza luego su lengua probaba el ligero sabor a uva del aceite.

— ¿Lo hago bien?— Preguntó Souichi.

—Sigue por favor.

La lengua traviesa subía desde la espalda hasta el cuello mientras con movimientos seductores tocaba la amplia espalda de su esposo que durante las estocadas todo el tiempo abrazaba con pasión. Un rato se detuvo para saborear las partes más sensibles en su cuello y sus orejas, hasta que se dio la vuelta y en un movimiento atrevido masajeó los glúteos que al sentir el toque, de estar relajados fueron apretados por Tetsuhiro.

—Relájate no te voy a meter nada todavía, ya sé que hay que prepararte.

— ¿Te gusta tocarme?

—Creo que a quien más le gusta es a ti.

— ¿Entonces no te gusta tocarme?

—No te hagas el mártir, ya sabes la respuesta, nunca hago cosas que no quiero.

Unas manos separaron sus glúteos y suavemente toco su entrada sin introducir ningún dedo pero rozando de una manera que hizo gemir a su pareja:

—mmmmmnnn… para… antes que comiences ahí te falta el masaje de frente.

Lo dijo con la finalidad de que no avanzara tan rápido, entonces se levantó, dejo que se girara para colocarse en medio de sus piernas. Luego puso más aceite en sus manos para tocar con ternura sus pectorales mientras con la boca bajo su cabeza hasta succionar una de sus tetillas, produciendo un estallido de sensaciones increíbles en Morinaga que contenía los gemidos para no demostrar su gran placer.

—¿Te gusta ser el de abajo verdad?

—No… digo un poco…aaahhh.

—No tienes que ocultarlo, ¿No me has obligado a decirte lo que siento? Ahora tú dilo.

—Me encanta…aaahhh… si… no tan fuerte.

Entonces como último acto volvió a tocar la zona más íntima de su ansioso esposo, que no lo detuvo mientras introdujo un dedo para buscar la próstata, que vertiginosamente encontró. Reacción que produjo abriera las piernas totalmente entre gemidos.

—Aaaahh… mmmm…aaah.

Sacó el dedo y tomó las bolas anales poniendo lubricante hasta que las introdujo lentamente una por una, mirando las reacciones atentamente, excitándose de ver las manos que estrujaban las cobijas y la boca apretada en un gesto de completo placer. Las movió lentamente y noto que la erección de su compañero saltaba en movimientos mientras entraban y salían. Cada segundo que pasaba las movía más y más rápido.

—Frótalo… aahhh… lo necesito.

Sin responder a su pregunta con su mano le dio varias sacudidas al miembro expectante y justo cuando notó que se estaba corriendo, le dio un tirón a las bolas anales produciendo un placer descomunal, el cual hacía saltar el semen a distancia, la boca de Morinaga babeaba y sus ojos se oprimían con un gran gemido.

—AAAAGGGGHHH.

Movió la mano sobre el miembro hasta que había cesado la eyaculación. Volviendo a besar la boca robando el preciado aire. Entre tanto, las manos que apretaron las cobijas ahora tocaban la espalda de su amado, cuando al fin se separaron dijo Tetsuhiro:

— sem… pai… digo Souichi… eso fue… asombroso… nunca tuve un orgasmo igual.

En medio de caricias tiernas se recuperaba para levantarse pues lo presionaba la erección de su querido esposo, por ello dijo:

—Es mi turno Souichi.

Tomó las esposas de neopreno y usando una parte en una mano de Souichi con la otra lo ató a la cabecera de la cama.

—No es necesario que me ates, no voy a huir.

—Yo creo que si porque voy a usar el vibrador que te tocaba a ti.

—No seas tramposo.

—Te va a gustar.

—Que no, el vibrador era para que lo usara yo.

—Pero claro, lo usarás.

—Suéltame.

Sin esperar la respuesta uso el lubricante para frotar con un dedo mientras lamía el escroto, para subir despacio hasta el duro eje del atractivo cuerpo que se retorcía arqueando la espalda. Una vez sintió se acostumbraba, introdujo el vibrador lentamente hasta que asomaba la perilla que controla la vibración; la encendió y los sonidos de placer no se hicieron esperar. Para llevarlo más lejos lamió el pene desde el glande hasta la base en movimientos veloces que le hacían casi imposible el contenerse a Souichi. Las vibraciones fueron llevadas al máximo con movimientos apresurados en su mano que sacaba y metía el vibrador, al mismo tiempo introdujo en su boca hasta lo más profundo el miembro desesperado que se corrió en un orgasmo a razón de la estimulación tan fuerte que le causó.

Una vez se tragaba la esencia de su amado, su propio miembro estaba deseoso por lo que se insertó con facilidad en un tierno abrazo que lo atrajo hasta un beso.

—Te amo Tetsuhiro.

—Te amo también Souichi.

Con embestidas lentas, los besos acariciaban el interior de las bocas, fundidos como uno solo, tal cual siempre lo hubieran sido. Los roces a la próstata de Souichi lo ponían erecto, cosa que Morinaga de inmediato lo notó entre su abdomen. Se movía tan suavemente arrastrando su cuerpo para comprimir la erección, mientras los arrumacos continuaban sin desear que el placer combinado al amor finalizara. Tomó la mano que estaba atada y la libero para sujetar ambas manos entrelazando sus dedos, llevando descargas de un extraña pasión cargada de un profundo amor inmortal, que unía las almas más allá del deseo carnal, para conducirlos juntos a la dulce culminación, que con un beso robaban el placer uno del otro, en medio de espasmos de delectación.

Cerrando sus ojos durmieron entrelazados, finalmente descansando después de todos las vicisitudes de las últimas semanas.

.

.

.

 **Hasta aquí llega este meloso capítulo lleno de la pasión de mi corazón y todo el amor que siento. Me encuentro realmente agradecida con mi querida amiga Gabriela Ibarra por inspirarme y apoyarme en todo lo que le es posible. También por su ilustración que llegó desde antes que el capítulo para inspirar la escena. No tengo palabras para describirla pues supera a las otras en la dulzura.**

 **Es también importante mencionar a Carla que ayudo aconsejándome con un detalle importante. También agradezco a todos los que siguen esta historia y espero sus comentarios. Realmente deseo que disfrutaran a mi lado de la boda de mis personajes favoritos y su candente luna de miel.**

 **Las cosas no han terminado y verán que pueden volverse divertidas en los subsecuentes episodios.**


	18. Especial POV Isogai

**Dedico este especial a mis amigas Prik Twek y Fan Atala por sus cumpleaños. Felicidades espero sea de su agrado.**

Había llegado desde Tokio para intercambiar el paquete que por error llegó a mi casa, sin embargo la dirección parecía confusa, no lograba entender por dónde podría llegar a la casa Tatsumi. Unas voces en la distancia parecían ser mi salvación puesto que era algo tarde y ya no había personas transitando por ahí. Mientras esas voces se acercaban todavía más, fue cuando los vi; eran Souichi y otro tipo al cual, si más lo recuerdo, Kurokawa me dijo era el kohai de Souichi. Me disponía a hablarles, cuando mis ojos no creían lo que veían, ese tipo sujetó a Souichi de la mandíbula con una mano, lo besó sin más y él parece responder sin dudar.

Mientras más los observó todo parece salido de una historia, ya que lo tomó entre sus brazos e intento seguir besándolo pero acabó siendo empujado trabajosamente. Sin embargo, a los pocos empujones le recargó la pierna masajeando su erección suavemente, retomando el control de ese hombre que resultaba tan peligroso cuando yo lo conocí. Lo más increíble de eso, era que Souichi lucía extremadamente excitado y no parecía querer que su kohai se detuviera a pesar de que gritaba:

—Det… En serio …. Esto… está mal…

Y en respuesta le dijo:

— … ¿Estás siendo bueno y duro ahora?

Finalmente cuando levantó la cara para reclamar por su comentario simplemente regreso a los besos. Su mirada cambiaba entre gemidos placenteros, me asombro ver que le metía la mano bajo el pantalón y tocaba su miembro sacándolo de sus pantalones. Agitaba su mano extasiando al tirano, le pasaba la lengua sobre el cuello y parecía derretirse, sus piernas temblaban. Aparentemente su cuerpo respondía tan bien al toque de un hombre que se corrió rápidamente. Todas esas extrañas cosas que había visto me pusieron tan nervioso que recapacité la situación con un cigarro. Los vi retirarse y mientras aspiraba el cigarrillo entre mis dedos, supe que podría sacar ventaja de todo esto, después de todo ese tirano ha sido bastante malo con mi querido amigo Kurokawa.

Los seguí a la distancia y espere un poco hasta que observé que se retiró el kohai de Souichi, una vez ocurrió eso, toqué a la puerta. La hermanita de los Tatsumi me permitió entrar, la cual se presentó como Kanako. Cuando Souichi y yo estuvimos a solas conseguí sacarle la información y me reconoció todo; al parecer lo extorsiona de alguna manera su kohai, no es tanto que lo haga por su voluntad según dijo, pero siento que miente a causa de sus prejuicios que no lo dejan reconocer su propio deseo, puesto que los vi muy tranquilos mientras lo hacían, sobre todo Souichi parece aceptarlo.

Quedamos para vernos la siguiente noche en mi hotel, mientras tanto, pensé en lo que debería hacer con esto, obligarlo a disculparse con Kurokawa sonaba bien, aunque a decir verdad quiero ver que tan interesado está en el muchacho que es su kohai. Nunca le vi un rostro tan tímido antes, más que cuando descubrí su relación con él.

Esa noche me retiré a mi hotel a descansar, no podía evitar pensar en una forma de averiguar más sobre el tirano, me intrigaba entender la razón por la cual él haría algo así, nunca pareció interesado en algo que no fuera su escuela o cuidar de su hermano. Todo se muestra tan distinto, parece ser más tranquilo, como si de alguna forma este tipo lo hiciera feliz.

La siguiente noche después de un largo día exhaustivo de trabajo, llegue a mi hotel para divertirme un poco usando al tirano Souichi. Parecía creer que intentaría la misma cosa que su kohai, quizás sea verdad que lo están chantajeando, ya que parecía aliviado de saber que sólo cantaríamos. El tipo antipático no resultó buena compañía con el pandero, su cabeza está seguramente en otro lugar, por lo cual lo obligue a cantar y resultó tan divertido escucharlo. Un hombre tan frío y solitario cantando doraemon es digno de verse, desde que conocí a Souichi tan amargado, nunca me imaginé que dentro de él estuviera esta persona para burlarse. Por cinco noches he podido divertirme bastante cantando canciones de anime, es un agradable tirano, más cuando lo obligo a cantar.

Los días se han ido de prisa entre los negocios y el karaoke de las noches, seguramente hoy será otro día divertido. Mientras reflexionaba sobre eso apareció el kohai de Souichi a reclamar lo suyo, parecía contrariado por mi tranquilidad, por ello intenté averiguar si ellos eran novios, fingiendo que yo tuve algo con Souichi:

— Bueno, es sólo que… Es cierto hice que Souichi-kun dijera ¡Ah! ¡Ah! Muchísimas veces. De verdad te amo, eso fue lo que dijo.

— ¡Estás mintiendo! — Dijo indignado.

— Todo es verdad. — Aseveré

— ¡Mi sempai nunca diría una cosa así tan fácilmente! Espera … Ahora que lo pienso, había algo sobre un video. Podría ser ¿Sabes algo sobre sempai y lo usas para chantajearlo?

— ¿Chantaje? Escuché que tú hacías lo mismo. ¿Me equivoco?

Justo en ese momento llegó Souichi totalmente nervioso por ver a su kohai hablando conmigo.

— ¿Tu? ¿Por qué estás? — Le preguntó Souichi.

— ¡Sempai! — Dijo Morinaga abrazando a Souichi.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema? — Le cuestionó Souichi a Morinaga.

A este punto al parecer había sido rebasado y ya no estaba en el mismo lugar que ellos, de hecho pareciera que estaban solos discutiendo como un par de novios. Terminé por descubrir que realmente son una linda pareja, sólo que Souichi nunca le ha dicho sobre sus sentimientos; pero sin lugar a dudas los tiene, puesto que le preocupó la reacción tan desesperada de su kohai, aunque perdió la paciencia y se lo llevó lejos para discutir sus problemas de pareja.

La noche siguiente mientras esperaba por Souichi apareció Morinaga para confirmar todas mis sospechas, por lo cual me disculpé:

— ¿Morinaga? Lo de ayer estuvo un poco mal. ¿Qué hay de Souichi?

— Él no vendrá hoy. — Dijo molesto.

— ¿Por qué? Hoy es nuestra última cita.

— Se siente un poco cansado y está descansando.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te pasaste demasiado con él?

Su gran sonrojo me asombró, este chico debe ser toda una fiera en la cama para complacer a Souichi; además el hecho de que no apareciera quiere decir que seguramente lo dejó totalmente exhausto.

Luego de eso, decidí darle un pequeño castigo para que sepa que debe comportarse bien con Tomoe y Kurokawa, el cual fue mandar el video del karaoke al correo electrónico de ellos y de Souichi también. Kurokawa estaba totalmente asombrado por mi hazaña, nunca entendió el gran secreto que yo poseo, el cual me servirá para mantenerlo a raya.

Un par de meses después, mi vida se había tornado algo monótona, salidas a bares sin Kurokawa no eran divertidos, tenía más amistades en mi trabajo, pero ninguno como él. En cuanto a ése tirano, debo admitir ha picado mi curiosidad, sobre cómo con su kohai llegará a algún lado; ninguno la tiene fácil, ambos son tercos a su muy peculiar forma de ser.

Soy feliz por mi amigo Kurokawa que encontró el amor, aunque debo ayudarle a controlar al neurótico de su cuñado pues no me podía negar, lo hice cuando me topé con él y Tomoe en el aeropuerto; por lo que fui invitado a casa de la tía Matsuda para ser testigo de la bienvenida al patriarca de los Tatsumi.

Todo fue de maravilla, además de darme mucho gusto que el señor Soujin Tatsumi sea tan equilibrado y abierto, no un homofóbico como su hijo mayor, el darle su bendición a Tomoe y Kurokawa dio un poco de más tranquilidad a mi ser, pues a Souichi no le quedaría otra cosa que aceptar.

Lo que no aceptaría fácilmente es su relación furtiva con su kohai, con la cual puedo opinar que me divertiré mucho, no tanto por molestar, es por ver qué tan formal ha llegado a ser su relación, para éste momento, por la forma en que vi que Morinaga se sintió…vulnerable, lo pude observar por cómo se demacraba y reemplazaba la sonrisa por un sombrío dejo nostálgico. Al parecer nunca ha tenido apoyo familiar para éste tipo de cosas, se retiró presuroso al baño, creo temía echar a perder un momento tan feliz, sin embargo, Souichi fue tras él, supongo yo para consolarlo, tan sorpresivo fue eso, como el saber que ambos viven juntos de un tiempo para acá.

Admito que ante los eventos pasados, me gustó un poco molestarlos para sacar información, pude constatar que Morinaga es una joya, un amo de casa, cocina, plancha y mantiene impecable la casa, atiende como rey a su tirano. La noche que pasamos en su departamento, casi presencié como trataba de complacerlo sexualmente, supongo trastocamos un poco su vida al irrumpir así, de lo cual en parte me sentí culpable. No deseaba oír como una pareja se entregaba al dulce placer a escondidas, hice un par de ruidos para que notaran podrían ser atrapados infraganti, pues las caricias y besos ya se tornaban fogosos. Ese kohai es increíblemente seductor, conoce a Souichi tan bien, que sabe lo que tiene qué hacer para ponerlo totalmente sumiso.

Luego de unos días volví a Tokio y no supe nada de ellos hasta que cierto día Kanako me llamó para contarme que Souichi estaba bastante deprimido, entonces nuestra charla fue interrumpida por él bastante molesto, me colgó en cuanto escucho mi voz. Marque su celular y contesto muy enojado, me contó que tuvo una pelea tan seria con su kohai que le pidió un tiempo a solas, pero Souichi sin poder expresar sus sentimientos, ni tampoco poder entenderlos, sólo ha provocado la angustia de su familia. Le dije:

— En lugar de lo que no quieres, piensa en lo que quieres hacer… o decirle cómo te sientes sobre lo que ha pasado. ¿Por qué no intentas tener una discusión honesta con él? Kanako-chan se equivocó ¿verdad? Ella dijo que te ves como si sufrieras.

Luego de eso supuse que sus problemas habían sido resueltos, puesto que al hablar con Kanako me indico que volvió al departamento que ambos comparten. Yo continué con mi vida sin saber más de ellos, hasta que cierto día recibí una llamada inesperada:

— ¿Hola? Isogai Taichirou — conteste sorprendido por observar que el número que me marcó era el de Souichi.

— Yo…quería — Respondió muy inseguro, su voz desesperada me indicaba que le costó mucho trabajo marcar mi teléfono, por lo cual respondí tranquilamente.

— ¡Ah! Souichi cuanto tiempo, ocurre algo malo entre tú y tu kohai ¿no?

— Bueno …Si…

— Vamos, para que me llames debe ser algo importante, ¿por qué no me cuentas? ¿Acaso se fue?

— No… seguimos viviendo juntos…pero…-

De inmediato su voz se descompuso en el teléfono, escuché claramente su llanto. Aquél tirano duro se desmoronaba completamente, me contó que el amor de su querido kohai estaba siendo arrebatado poco a poco por culpa de que beso a una chica por curiosidad. No pensé que Morinaga fuera tan rencoroso, aunque si lo pienso bien, es por el hecho de que siente mucha inseguridad respecto a su relación con Souichi, ya que nunca demostró ser gay pero en su defensa tampoco heterosexual. De cierta forma justifico su acción, puesto que no tuvo la oportunidad de experimentar otra cosa que no fuera Morinaga. A pesar de ello, al hacerlo arriesgó todo cuanto tiene, lo más curioso es que un simple beso le demostró que no quiere estar con nadie más que con él. Escuchar que algo tan simple quebrara su relación me pareció absurdo, aunque Morinaga siempre pareció algo sensible respecto su sempai. Recuerdo que creyó firmemente que tuvimos relaciones sexuales y eso que no nos vio hacer nada. Ahora no quiero ni imaginar lo que sintió al ver que el besaba a una mujer, sin duda supuso que ellos tuvieron algo más allá; a pesar de todo, no creo que pueda terminar con él. Entre otras cosas me dijo que lo puso a realizar tareas caseras, como si fuera algo malo cooperar en la casa. Esto se trata de reparar el error, el hecho que lo ponga a hacer quehaceres es algo justo, no debe abusar de Morinaga. Lo más importante que llegó a mi cabeza era escuchar su confesión por lo que pregunte:

— ¿Souichi tú lo amas?

— Si — respondió tímidamente. Aunque eso tan simple no probaba nada, necesito saber si su amor es real.

— Ahora dime ¿por qué lo amas? Dame varias razones —

— … —

Su silencio me hizo darme cuenta que preguntar a un tsundere sobre las razones del amor era absurdo, entonces decidí plantearlo de otra manera:

— No respondes, mmm…. debes estar confundido por mi pregunta, a lo que me refiero es que me digas ¿por qué te agrada estar con él? ¿Qué cosa necesitas que ya no te proporciona?

Al presionarlo de esta manera, él debería decirme la verdad de su amor, entonces escuché finalmente:

— Desde que lo conozco siempre ha estado molestándome, todo el tiempo quería estar conmigo, una vez que vivimos juntos se volvió más insoportable, siempre abusando de mi confianza para cosas inapropiadas, demasiado afectuoso, pero en el fondo me gustaba, su ternura en cada beso, sus abrazos que le rechazaba por vergüenza, sus tiernos toques sobre mi piel. Una vez que acepte que lo amaba le permitía más de esas cosas casi sin apartarlo, sólo cuando necesitaba mi espacio; en pocas palabras me adapté a él, es como el aire para mí. Ahora todo ha cambiado ya no me toca, ni me abraza, ni si quiera me mira, lo extraño tanto a pesar de que está conmigo, no… puedo más… con es…

Las asombrosas palabras cargadas de sinceridad y emotividad me habían asombrado.

— Calma Souichi, lo que ocurre es que Morinaga cargaba con toda la responsabilidad en la relación, al dejar de hacer todo por su vínculo, notaste al fin su ausencia. En este momento te corresponde a ti esa responsabilidad de hacer que funcione, si es lo que realmente deseas deberías hacerlo, ya que los noviazgos mueren por abandono.

— ¿Qué… debo hacer entonces?

Finalmente le expliqué las bases sobre las relaciones reales, aunque yo nunca tuve una relación duradera, he comprendido todos los errores que convierten en desastroso un noviazgo. Comencé por explicarle que tienden a quejarse de su pareja sin expresar debidamente lo que sienten a partir del yo, "yo siento". Asimismo que no existe una pareja ideal, los conflictos siempre vendrán con una u otra persona, la cosa es poner ambos esfuerzo en solucionar adecuadamente los problemas. Sin duda aprender de él, que es una persona espontanea que cuida de los detalles. También le expliqué que en la intimidad debe mostrar interés y no sólo dejarse llevar:

— Comunicación es lo más importante — Dije para reafirmar todo.

— Pero dime ¿con que cosa empiezo?

— Mira lo que primero debes hacer es ser espontaneo, demostrar interés; ponlo a prueba dile cosas que sólo tú y el saben le mueven el corazón, seguramente charlar con él, abrazarlo efusivamente y robarle besos lo sacudirán completamente. Además llévalo al cine, hay una película en cartelera se llama Yokozawa Takafumi no bai, es romántica para ablandarlo un poco, la disfrutarán te lo aseguro.

— ¿Tú crees que esas tonterías lo harán cambiar?

— No creo que todo sea de golpe, él debe estar decepcionado, teme dejarte por eso se acostumbra a estar sin ti. Hazlo cambiar de parecer, te aseguro que funcionará, ten paciencia.

Así fue que el siguiente día no supe que ocurrió con ellos, hasta la mañana siguiente, mi teléfono sonaba insistentemente con el nombre de Souichi en la pantalla:

— ¡Eres un bastardo! Me hiciste ver una estúpida película homo, que para colmo no funcionó, el estúpido de Morinaga no me ha besado, sigue sin perdonarme a pesar de que me esfuerzo, necesito hacer algo más drástico.

Sus palabras aunque molestas parecían todavía más desesperadas:

— Oh Souichi, no lo tomes por el lado malo, ese tsundere me recuerda a ti, Tomoe y Kurokawa vieron esa película y me la recomendaron así que la vi, por lo que sabía perfectamente que te sería de utilidad, para el plan. Pero si lo que quieres es algo más drástico deberás embriagarlo, de esa forma podrás hablar con él de una manera más simple y te dirá todo lo que le molesta. Sin duda lo tendrás más dócil, sólo entrégate a él. Llévalo a un bar e intenta ser su amigo, expón tus sentimientos, conquístalo.

Le pregunté sobre las cosas que hizo y resultó que le robó un par de besos y cambió la actitud de Morinaga pero también se enojó por no respetar la distancia que le pidió. Me causó algo de gracia saber que sus acciones son tan inocentes, sin duda debió desnudarse y besarlo a la fuerza, así conseguiría volverlo loco, pero no quiso hacerme caso cuando lo sugerí.

Por la noche mientras estaba descansando en casa, me llamó Souichi de nuevo:

— Tu genial idea — gruñó sarcásticamente — Ese idiota me trajo a un bar gay, ¿ahora que hago? Hay hombres por todos lados tocándose y haciendo cosas desagradables.

— Debes seguir el plan Souichi, es solo una prueba, para que escapes, no decías que quieres recuperarlo, ya sabes hazlo beber. — Le dije tranquilamente pero tenía ganas de burlarme.

— ¡Maldición! Es más difícil de lo que creí. — Respondió un poco frustrado.

— Sólo cálmate, eres su amigo desde hace años, se tú mismo.

Luego de eso me colgó y no supe si todo había funcionado, pero no me llamó ni él, ni Kanako preocupada, por tanto seguramente conquistó a su adorado kohai. Quería saber lo que ocurrió, si el tirano se había doblegado y cómo luce siendo pareja de Morinaga. Entonces tuve la magnífica idea e intercambié con uno de mis compañeros el trabajo para ser yo quien arreglara los asuntos en Nagoya. Pensé usar el pretexto de cobrar mi favor, muchas horas de karaoke con el tirano serán divertidas, podré enterarme de todo. Marqué el celular:

— Hola Sou-kun, llegaré el día de mañana a Nagoya para que me pagues por mi ayuda, ¿todo está bien entre ustedes ahora no?

— Isogai, no puede ser… ¿Qué demonios quieres?

— Ya lo sabes ¿no? Te ofrecí mi sincera ayuda, ahora necesito que me hagas compañía estos días que voy a estar aquí solo. Me lo debes, o quieres que cuente tus problemas a tu familia.

— No tienes que amenazarme, yo se cumplir lo que prometo, soy un hombre de palabra.

Los negocios son lo de menos en este viaje, muero de curiosidad por saber qué tal le fue a Souichi. Una vez se hizo de noche, bajé al lobby del hotel y me tomé una bebida mientras llegaban. Unos minutos después apareció Souichi, pero no venía sólo como yo esperaba, Morinaga venía con él. Finalmente comprendí que el tirano estaba rendido ante su amor por su kohai, pero ¿qué tan fuerte era su unión? Ansiaba probarlos para saberlo, además que me divertiré bastante al hacerlo. En primer lugar le costó trabajo a Souichi reconocer que tenían una relación amorosa, cosa que irritó bastante a Morinaga, pero todo se calmó en cuanto sugerí irnos a escucha a Souichi cantar en el karaoke. Ahí intenté ponerlos celosos a ambos, cosa que fue cómica, son tan unidos, hacen una linda pareja, me divirtió burlarme de ellos toda la noche, hasta que Souichi se durmió ahogado de borracho y Morinaga se lo llevó en taxi.

Al siguiente día renté un auto para llegar a casa de ellos mucho antes que salieran a alcanzarme, le pedí la dirección por teléfono a la pequeña Kanako y me la dio gustosa. Al tocar a la puerta, abrió Morinaga y lo saludé:

— Buenas noches Morinaga-kun ¿está Sou-kun?

El amable y educado Morinaga me azotó la puerta en la cara. Luego gritó en tono burlón pero enojado:

— Sou-kun te hablan en la puerta.

Unos instantes después Souichi me abrió.

— Adelante Isogai pasa — Expresó en tono fastidiado.

Intenté calmar las cosas diciendo:

— Vamos chicos, hoy traje un vehículo rentado por eso vine por ustedes.

Morinaga se veía bastante molesto, al parecer no le había contado que nos veríamos también el día de hoy, afortunadamente no se portó tan mal y me ofreció un té mientras ambos se metieron a discutir en la cocina. Tardaron un poco hasta que salió Morinaga directo a su habitación y Souichi trajo el té, el tirano atendiéndome era bastante extraño. Pasaron algunos minutos y vimos salir al kohai con una playera de cuello de tortuga negra y unos pantalones de mezclilla que lo hacían ver bastante bien, Souichi parecía una chica enamorada al observarlo detenidamente:

— Estoy listo vámonos. — Expresó Morinaga con rostro serio.

— Todavía no terminamos el té. — Le respondí.

El té sabía algo amargo, en realidad no me gustó su sabor, seguramente se debía a que Souichi lo preparo, pero Morinaga lo bebió de un sorbo sin chistar, por lo cual procuré terminarlo también rápidamente para salir de ahí.

Nos retiramos al karaoke, ahí pedimos algunas bebidas para relajar los ánimos; lo más extraño es que a los poco minutos el alcohol causaba un efecto inesperado en mí, sentí un calor que me llenaba totalmente. Un cosquilleo subía desde mi entrepierna y me causó muchísima sed, ni las bebidas que pedíamos con hielo me quitaban esta sensación. La cosa más inesperada llegó de pronto, finalmente los pude ver como una pareja, se miraban con ternura, parecían un par de adolescentes deseosos, las sonrisas furtivas, los gestos seductores; todo parecía salido de una película romántica. Incluso las canciones se tornaron de amor y pasión. De un instante a otro pude ver algo increíble, ambos se disponían a besarse, la llama del deseo los corroía, parecían más pasionales que Kurokawa y Tomoe. Se miraban como queriendo hacer de todo, causando en mí emociones extrañas, sentí tantas ganas de verlos besarse, por lo cual sin querer dije:

— Que lindos se ven, no puedo creer que de verdad se aman, tanto como Tomoe y Kurokawa, incluso me atrevo a decir que son más fogosos. Morinaga-kun te desviste con la mirada, no deja de verte el trasero cuando te levantas. En la cama seguro es un animal.

— De ninguna manera, yo no estaba viendo el sexy trasero de Souichi. — Dijo Morinaga sin saber las cosas que decía.

— Qué ridiculeces están diciendo. — contestó Tatsumi .

— Pero continúen ¿Por qué no se dan un beso? — Insistí para verlos.

— No digas cosas tan sucias, esos asuntos son nuestros. — Aseveró Souichi.

El tremendo calor que sentíamos hizo que Morinaga se retirara su camisa de cuello de tortuga para lucir su cuerpo divino, nunca sentí tanta incomodidad en mi entrepierna de mirar un hombre, pero este tipo es todo un adonis, por lo cual no me contuve y dije:

— Mori… es tan atractivo, no sé cómo te contienes Souichi, si yo fuera tú, estaría tocándolo y besándolo todo el tiempo.

— ¡Maldito homo! Deja de ver a mi novio.

— Díganme una cosa, ¿quién de ustedes es el uke? — Pregunté curioso, necesitaba saber cuál de ellos era el dominante para mis fantasías, que corrían como locas en mi cabeza. Sin embargo por la respuesta tan molesta de Morinaga supuse que el tirano lo tomaba, necesitaba verlo, un beso de ellos sería algo sin igual para esta calentura que llena mi cuerpo:

— Si se dan un beso les perdonaré la última salida de mañana por la noche.

— Maldito pervertido, no tengo que besar a este idi…— Dijo Souichi volviendo la mirada a su pareja quién estaba sentado junto a él.

El kohai que lo estaba tocando cerca de su entrepierna, me puso algo excitado, las caricias lascivas enfrente de mí y las miradas llenas de algo insospechado, algo que nunca observé antes, su amor, toda su pasión.

— Anda dame un beso, te deseo tanto. — Expresó Morinaga lamiendo sus labios.

Souichi pareció perder toda la vergüenza, se tiró sobre su amante y lo besó de una forma tan atrevida, sus lenguas se veían salir y tocarse ante mis ojos. Mi erección en los pantalones palpitaba de vislumbrar tal espectáculo, a razón de que me es posible ver las erecciones de ellos frotándose uno contra el otro. Es tan seductor y diferente, aún más que mirar pornografía, puesto que ambos son tan tiernos, se acarician y se estremecen con el placer de su pareja. Los gemidos son tan exquisitos, me hacen querer tocarme frente a ellos. No comprendo esto, son dos hombres y aun así me excita verlos. Me siento ardiendo en lujuria como nunca antes me ocurrió.

Se detuvieron y se avergonzaron de mi mirada, pero ahora me preguntaba que se sentiría besar a alguno de ellos, de pensarlo siquiera, me comenzó a doler la erección en mis pantalones. Me levanté trabajosamente para alejarme del par que volvieron a tocarse, parecía estar en una película pornográfica, puesto que no se separaban uno del otro. La cordura volvió a mi cabeza ¿Qué demonios hago viendo este espectáculo? Entonces alcé la voz:

— ¡BASTA! Los llevaré a su departamento ¡Vámonos ahora!

Resultaba bastante difícil caminar con esta dureza en mis pantalones; todos parecíamos adolescentes sin control, de modo que corrimos prácticamente hasta el auto. Procuraba respirar pausadamente para relajarme, sin embargo en el asiento trasero ellos no se controlaban, los besos húmedos, las risas traviesas. Miré por el retrovisor y Morinaga tocaba a Souichi sobre sus pantalones:

— Souichi te amo… mmmmmnnn.

— Yo… ahhhh… también te amo Tetsuhiro.

Por si tenía alguna duda sobre su relación, aclararon cualquier punto. Entendí que se aman, se desean y son demasiado ardientes. Me contagiaron su pasión al parecer, aunque me distraían sus ruidos, no me concentraba adecuadamente al manejar, ya no soportaba ver todo esto, si no les digo algo, seguramente avanzarán todavía más:

— Basta ya, no hagan esas cosas delante de mí ¿Qué no tienen vergüenza? Ya casi llegamos, esperen un poco.

Esos tipos son tan descarados, al llegar afuera de su departamento, me giré para decirles y los vi tan inmersos en su mundo que parecían estar a solas. Las manos de Morinaga recorrían a Souichi tocando sus pezones con una y con la otra su entrepierna; él correspondía acariciando su rostro y sus cabellos con dulzura. Entonces hablé:

— Ya llegamos.

— mmmmmnnnn, ahhhhh.

Los quejidos no cesaban, parecían ignorarme totalmente, por lo cual grité:

— ¡BÁJENSE AHORA! Vayan a su casa a hacer esas cosas, ¿qué no te da vergüenza Souichi?

Finalmente mis palabras surtieron efecto y se despegaron.

— Vámonos… a la casa… Tetsuhiro… — Dijo Souichi.

Como salido de una escena de película, Morinaga tomo en sus brazos como una novia a su amante y subió de prisa hasta el departamento. Mientras yo en el auto no resistía más, saque mi miembro y lo froté un par de veces consiguiendo alivio de inmediato. Pero el tremendo calor que tenía no terminaba, por lo cual conduje hasta el primer bar que encontré; al entrar me senté de inmediato puesto que sentí debilidad en las piernas, el calor subía nuevamente a todo mi cuerpo levantando mi erección aún más dura que la anterior. Recargue la cabeza sobre la barra y escuche una voz.

— ¿Te ocurre algo?

Levante mi rostro y al mirar a la persona que me hablaba era Souichi pero con otra voz distinta. Miré al cantinero y era Morinaga atendiendo a un cliente junto a mí. En una mesa se besaban Souichi y Morinaga también. Comencé a verlos por todas partes, se juntaban con sus respectivos y se besaban, pero no paraban ahí se desnudaban ante mis ojos, se tocaban de la manera más lasciva y hacían que mi deseo creciera. Salí de ahí de inmediato empujando al Souichi que me había preguntado por mi estado, entré al auto y volví a darme alivio bastante rápido. Unos minutos después recobré un poco el sentido y conduje hasta mi hotel, entrando ahí parecía verlos por todas partes, por lo cual me recluí en mi habitación hasta calmar el fuego que llevaba por dentro.

Por la mañana no tenía ánimo de levantarme, tenía una horrible resaca y un cansancio extremo, apague el despertador del celular y me levanté hasta que mi estómago reclamó por comida. Esa misma tarde tuve que ir con los clientes para cerrar el trato, los cuales me veían como si pareciera muerto viviente. Luego de eso volví a Tokio y pensé nunca más molestar a Souichi y Morinaga.

Algunos años habían pasado, llevó varios años viviendo con una chica llamada Akiomi, es tan tranquila mi vida ahora, somos tan felices juntos. Justo esa mañana recibí una llamada inesperada de Kurokawa invitándome a la boda de Souichi y Morinaga, en la cual ellos debían organizar la despedida de solteros de ambos. Pedí una semana de vacaciones para ir a América, desafortunadamente Akiomi no pudo venir a casusa de su trabajo. Una vez ahí, inesperadamente llegó el tipo que intentó separar a Tomoe de Kurokawa, un tal Richard. A pesar de su apariencia de conquistador era increíble ayudando con la organización, varias veces intentó seducirme con sus guiños y hasta creí sentir que tocó mi trasero a propósito, un par de veces. No obstante con un par de miradas de enfado, no volvió a insinuar nada.

Finalmente el día de la despedida observé algo peculiar, Souichi amenazo a Richard para que no se acercara a Morinaga, fue cuando le tomé interés al tipo, al retar al tirano no sabía en lo que se metía, además su kohai no es una flor delicada. Lo más curioso es que desapareció justo después de decirme que apagara las luces y pusiera las del show. Una vez que lo hice, supe cuál era el truco, Richard es el stripper masculino del escenario, comencé a reír al observar que Souichi sospechó de inmediato su treta, hasta que detuvo todo y golpeó a Richard en el rostro tirando su máscara, inmediatamente Morinaga también le propinó un golpe en le plexo solar que lo dejó prácticamente desmayado.

No pude evitar morir de la risa ante tal espectáculo, esos dos defendiendo su amor frente a todos me resultó tierno y gracioso. Al irse de la fiesta, los demás seguimos bebiendo un rato, observé que no todo salió tan mal para Richard puesto que se fue con Hiroto el amigo de Morinaga, supongo que a divertirse por su cuenta. Entre tanto yo extrañaba tanto a mi adorada Akiomi, la cual me llamó esa noche para comunicarme algo increíble, estaba embarazada. Al saber la noticia simplemente corrí a contarle a Kurokawa y Tomoe, tenía ganas de volver a Japón de inmediato pero no podía perderme la boda de mis amigos.

Al siguiente día pude presenciar el día más feliz de la vida de estos dos hombres, parecían radiantes, rodeados de su familia, de sus amigos y llenos de una alegría que reflejaban en el rostro. Caminaron rumbo al altar con la frente en alto y al llegar donde el ministro, se miraron con mucho amor, incluso sus votos parecían reflejar el afecto incondicional, el cual sellaron con un tierno beso que dirigió el tirano, ante las atónitas miradas de sus familiares. Así fue como unieron sus vidas, produciendo en mí mucha felicidad, ansiaba poder hacer lo mismo con mi querida Akiomi para ser una familia de tres integrantes.

En la fiesta me retiré poco después que ellos, necesitaba volver con mi amada novia, aunque no me tocó el ramo que improvisó Morinaga, sabía que muy pronto estaría casado.

Todo había salido bien estos años, mi querida esposa y yo hemos sido tan felices tanto tiempo con la pequeña Aki mi hija. Pero no sólo yo, mis amigos han tenido una vida sorprendente, justo ahora me dirijo por negocios a América a visitarlos, sé que Souichi y Morinaga cuidan a la bebé de su hijo, por lo cual pienso llevarles algunos regalos. Tomoe y Kurokawa también adoptaron un niño el cual estudia la universidad en estos momentos.

.

.

.

 **Hasta aquí llega esta historia alterna a la original, como habrán notado está narrada de una forma diferente, Isogai es quien nos cuenta la vida de ellos a través de sus ojos. También es spolier de lo que viene para los últimos episodios, de esta mi primera historia. No sé si les gustara, espero que sí. Un agradecimiento especial a Gabriela Ibarra por editar parte de la historia y aportar ideas. Me voy a escribir el final de deseos del corazón y el especial de 14 de febrero. Espero sus reviews gracias por leer. Atte Laura Paty.**


	19. Entre la confusión, celos y amor

**Este episodio está dedicado a Mari-chan una querida amiga por su cumpleaños del 10 de abril, tú fuiste de las primeras en leerme y estar apoyando está loca historia. Espero te guste y pases un día asombroso en compañía de tus personas amadas.**

.

Capítulo 18 Entre la confusión, celos y el amor.

Para Tatsumi Souichi el sexo no era la cosa más importante, no obstante luego de la luna de miel en la que el placer fue dado de tantas formas complementarias y satisfactorias, además de entregar su corazón totalmente liberado aparentemente de prejuicios, le parecía algo que mejoraba su vida.

La mañana finalizó sin que dos cuerpos durmientes lo percibieran, tanto ajetreo de la boda conjuntamente con días llenos de tensión en muchos sentidos, junto con una noche de bodas bastante activa, los tenían tan agotados que la única cosa que los levantó fue el estómago vacío.

El clima cálido y el mar de Miami los invitaba a conocer el lugar, aunque los sonidos de mar contra las piedras los arrullaban. Dos esculturales cuerpos durmientes se encontraban extendidos totalmente sobre la cama, el brazo de uno sobre el otro y viceversa. Morinaga boca abajo totalmente desnudo con su trasero voluptuoso al aire, Souichi con los calzoncillos puestos descansando bocarriba, hasta que el peli azul abrió los ojos mirando a su hermoso esposo, cosa por la que estaría por siempre agradecido con la vida, tenerlo en la misma cama satisfecho. Miró la ligera sonrisa que aparecía en el rostro de su amado, la cual seguramente se debía a sueños dulces, de igual forma notó la erección que se levantaba entre la ropa interior y decidió sorprenderlo. Sin hacer movimientos bruscos se levantó quedando a la altura de su miembro y lo sacó con cuidado por la abertura de sus calzoncillos, hasta que lamió sensualmente el glande.

— Tan temprano y andas de pervertido, Tetsuhiro no tienes mmmmmnnn.

Interrumpió sus palabras introduciendo con velocidad el miembro causando mucho placer en quien recibía la felación. Dio algunas chupadas forzando el goce pero se separó para preguntar:

— ¿Así que soy un pervertido? ¿Tú quieres que continúe?

— Vas de nuevo a sacarme confesiones… ¿qué no te basta con que prometiera estar toda mi vida a tu lado?

— Tienes razón, te mereces esto y más. — dijo Morinaga reanudando el tratamiento a la erección entre sus manos.

Continuó con la boca apretando con los labios un poco, mientras sacudía con una de sus manos, el cuerpo de Tatsumi se estremeció, sujetó las sábanas con fuerza, la experiencia de su compañero lo llevó por los caminos del placer sin que lo deseara en un principio pero luego se transformaba en un ente sediento de orgasmos, alguien totalmente lujurioso que no intentaba de ninguna forma interrumpir cualquier acto amoroso de su amado. Arqueando la espalda con respiraciones entrecortadas todo se tornó borroso, una de sus manos bajó a la cabeza de Morinaga para empujarla y que lo metiera hasta el fondo, cosa en la que fue complacido trayendo un fuerte orgasmo en la garganta de su esposo que tragaba al tiempo que las pulsaciones del miembro lo excitaban. Cuando hubo pasado todo hablo:

— ¿Qué tal estuvo Souichi te gustó?

Un sonrojo le cubrió el rostro, no quería dirigirle la mirada mientras fuera a responder una pregunta tan atrevida, por lo que intentó evadirla:

— No seas inseguro y vamos a ducharnos.

— ¿Pero y yo?

— No pienso hacer nada sin que antes nos aseemos.

De esa forma partieron al baño en donde el vapor de la ducha, junto con los cuerpos que se entregaron al deseo empañaron todo el lugar.

Salieron a desayunar pasado el mediodía, ambos algo cansados pero con un aire de felicidad que los envolvía, Tetsuhiro con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Souichi con la expresión seria sin embargo con sus ojos llenos de una completa plenitud.

En el restaurante del lujoso hotel pidieron comida como para cuatro personas, puesto que deberían recuperar energías, luego de ello con el estómago completamente lleno tomaron sus cosas para partir a la playa y relajarse un rato junto al mar. Caminando a la orilla del mar buscaron un lugar para rentar una sombrilla y un par de camastros, Morinaga intentó tomar la mano de su amante pero él se apartó nerviosamente ya que no se sentía cómodo realizando esas cosas ni aunque nadie lo conociera en ese lugar.

— Nos acabamos de casar ¿todavía no puedes tomar mi mano en público? — Dijo Tetsuhiro haciendo pucheros.

— No me presiones no se trata que no te quiera, ya sabes que me siento extraño.

— Como digas Tatsumi sempai.

— Vas de nuevo a molestarme, piensas darle mucha importancia a esto, no seas tan tonto cursi. Acaso no cuenta lo que pasó en nuestra habitación. Créeme que lo intento, pero todavía me cuesta trabajo acostumbrarme.

— Si ya se, claro que cuenta mucho. Lo siento, a veces imagino cosas románticas.

— A veces no, ¡lo haces todo el maldito tiempo!

— De acuerdo me calmaré, Souichi mi amor. — Dijo Tetsuhiro en la oreja de su pareja.

Se sonrojó sin decirle nada hasta que señaló una parte de la playa cambiando el tema:

— Por ahí vamos a sentarnos.

Rentaron un par de sombrillas con camastros de playa y una mesita para la comida y bebidas.

— ¿Me pones bloqueador en la espalda esposo?

— Póntelo tu solo.

— Pero no me alcanzó bien. Anda, eso lo hacen hasta los amigos.

— Ahh… muy bien date la vuelta. — Expresó suspirando.

Tomo un poco de bloqueador en sus manos y al extenderlo en la ancha espalda de su amado notó unas ligeras marcas rojas en ella, recordándole la abrazadora noche de pasión del día anterior.

— ¿Te duele?

— No si no tocas tan insistentemente ese lugar.

— Creme que no se en que momento te hice eso, procuraré no hacerlo más.

— No te preocupes, cuando me encajas las uñas y estoy a punto de correrme me das un orgasmo increíble.

— ¡No digas esas cosas tan descaradas!

— Después de todo lo que tú dijiste anoche…

— Pero fue en privado tu y yo solos.

— Comprendo… me portaré bien.

El cálido día entibiaba el extenso mar que encanta como mágicamente los sentidos, gracias a los aromas, la claridad, el azul del agua y la brisa marina refrescante. Todo el día Souichi luchó contra la imaginación de Tetsuhiro que lo hacía un enorme tipo empalagoso, ansioso de demostrar su afecto a cada segundo, sin poder ser grosero puesto que es su nuevo y flamante esposo, con sentimientos a flor de piel, pero intentaba por todos los medios distraerlo un poco. Nadaron un rato hasta que las horas pasaron y fue necesario partir a comer en un restaurante cercano a la playa; mientras comían una atractiva e insistente mujer se sentó con ellos. La chica tan alta como Morinaga de constitución delgada pero atlética como una amazona de cabello negro largo y sonrisa encantadora.

— Muy buenas tardes caballeros, mi nombre es Alison. Se encuentran aquí para divertirse ¿no es así? Seguro son un par de turistas orientales que no tienen idea las maravillosas cosas que pueden conocer de este hermoso lugar Miami.

— No estamos interesados. — Dijo Souichi de inmediato.

— Bueno no tienen que ser tan tajantes, permítanme mostrarles un par de folletos sobre los hermosos lugares que pueden visitar, además yo los llevaré por la ciudad con fabulosos descuentos en los lugares como el Frost Art Museum, Tower Teatre, Jungle Island, el acuario y además en bebidas alcohólicas de cortesía en algunos bares y discotecas. Son muchos descuentos para que pasen unos estupendos días por todo Miami.

Sacó un arsenal de folletos los cuales Morinaga los comenzó a ver con ojos brillantes, fue cuando Tatsumi se percató de que podría quitarse de encima a su esposo por lo menos mientras estuvieran con la guía de turistas, ya que sus precios eran totalmente razonables y él se porta bien cuando hay alguien más con ellos.

— ¿Podemos contratarla? Quiero ver el acuario y algunos museos. — Preguntó emocionado Tetsuhiro.

— De acuerdo, pero quiero ir por unas bebidas y ver efectivos los descuentos de los que hablas.

— Si gustan puedo ser su guía y acompañarlos, siempre soy muy buena compañía para chicos solteros… o casados, todo queda entre nosotros. — Expresó guiñando un ojo.

Esa tarde luego de terminar su comida partieron a visitar el enorme acuario lleno de hermosos y coloridos peces, junto con tiburones y tortugas que los hicieron pasar una tarde-noche muy agradable. Sin embargo algo arruinaba la visita, el sensible y amoroso Tetsuhiro iba todo el rato del brazo con Alison la guía de turistas, los extraños celos aparecieron luego de ver un gesto amoroso de ella recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su querido esposo, se alejó un poco de ellos caminando por detrás para reflexionar en la ridícula posibilidad de que su pareja gay pudiera gustarle una mujer a pesar de que ella era mucho más corpulenta que él, alta y algo musculosa, aunque con un rostro encantador y femenino, cosa que le pegaba a su ego masculino. Cuando llegaron al local de suvenires Tetsuhiro corrió a los aparadores con llaveros de peces y múltiples decoraciones que Souichi consideró totalmente inútiles, entonces se quedaron mirándolo a la distancia, hasta que ella preguntó:

— Hay algo extraño, tu amigo parece algo gay pero con ese anillo de casado no creo que pueda ser homosexual. — Preguntó intrigada Alison.

Souichi sintió la sangre llegar a su cara, había sido descubierto, tendría que mencionar a una persona desconocida que ese ridículo tipo en los aparadores era su amante esposo, dominante en la cama, amoroso y tantas cosas que lo avergonzaron demasiado que mintió:

— Es un poco amanerado pero es totalmente heterosexual y conozco a su esposa, estamos según de negocios, pero ya sabes, es un secreto que él prefiere no mencionar, así que no lo digas porque lo harás sentirse culpable recordando a su neurótica y mandona esposa.

Con verdades a medias convenció a la hermosa mujer de cabello negro, que respondió:

—No te preocupes no lo mencionaré, sé que ustedes vienen a liberarse y vivir algunas aventuras en otro país. Los haré pasar un rato divertido. — Respondió Alison con una risita traviesa.

Luego de esperar un rato a que Morinaga comprara algunas cosas, partieron a beber a un bar, ahí las cosas se tornaron algo distintas, pues Souichi y Alison bebían compitiendo, se reían con los chistes de ella, cosa que incomodó a Tetsuhiro, el cual al verlos incluso darse un manotazo en la espalda sintió un nudo en la garganta que lo hizo levantarse al sanitario de inmediato, necesitaba refrescar sus ideas, para sus adentros reflexionó:

"No es posible que a él le guste ese tipo de mujer tan promiscua y además tan alta como yo… podrá ser que …"

Volvió lo más pronto posible a la mesa para encontrarlos abrazados, con los tarros en alto cantando a coro una canción de taberna que seguramente ella le enseñó:

— Más alcohol queremos beber porque nuestros tarros espumosos deben ser.

La sangre de Morinaga parecía hervir de celos, pero sólo se le ocurrió decir:

— Haz bebido suficiente debemos ir a dormir, mañana hay que levantarnos temprano para ir al invernadero con Alison ¿No es así?

— Por mi puede ser a la hora que gusten, además es temprano, todavía no ha llegado mi amiga para ser cuatro y divertirnos.

Al instante Souichi se levantó puesto que seguro su esposo arruinaría su coartada y toda su mentira saldría a la luz.

— Estoy algo cansado mejor vamos a dormir. — Dijo con palabras de borracho.

Se apoyó en él y caminaron juntos dejando a la chica un poco pensativa respecto a ese par de extraños hombres. En la salida tomaron un taxi para su hotel y una vez en la habitación preguntó al alcoholizado hombre que yacía en la cama:

— ¿Ella te gusta Souichi?

— Es linda pero me gustas tú.

Con una respuesta tan honesta de un ebrio no pudo más que sonreír y dejar de quejarse pero ahí fue donde escucho algo más:

— ¿Ella te gusta a ti?

— Ya sabes que soy totalmente gay, no me gustan… — Fue justo en ese instante que se percató de que quizá su amado tenía pensamientos llenos de curiosidad sobre cosas con chicas por lo cual continuó: —¿Tu sientes curiosidad otra vez no es así?

— No… quizás un poco, quisiera ver como se besan dos mujeres. — Respondió adormilado por el alcohol.

Morinaga no dijo nada simplemente lo ayudó a desvestirse, puesto que ya estaba profundamente dormido y roncando, lo dejó descansar tranquilo entre sus brazos, durmiendo plácidamente juntos.

La mañana siguiente llamaron a Alison para su recorrido del día, la cual los esperaría en el lobby llevándolos a desayunar por los lugares famosos de Miami. En medio de comidas extrañas como carne de caimán de criadero guisada, caracola marina rebosada o frita, Key lime pie (postre de dulce de leche, lima y galleta), salmonetes ahumados, entre otros. Quedaron sorprendidos ante la variedad culinaria apreciando que la mujer los llevara a un muy buen lugar con descuentos, sólo por ser sus clientes. Terminando de desayunar partieron a Jungle island viendo a las hermosas aves que volaban libres por todo el lugar, también serpientes, tigres y otros animales. Tuvieron la oportunidad de salir en muchísimas fotos juntos pues Alison les tomaba una infinidad de ellas, aunque también ella salía en unas cuantas abrazada con ambos hombres, algunas veces de la mano de Morinaga otras incluso le dio un beso en la mejilla a Tatsumi causando conflicto entre la pareja.

Al terminar la visita Alison los dejó comiendo en un lugar mientras se despidió para quedar de verse más tarde en el mismo bar del día anterior, pues les tendría una sorpresa y más bebidas de cortesía que Tatsumi no podía dejar pasar.

La playa los relajaba, los motivaba a mirarse sus cuerpos semi desnudos con un traje de baño en lugares públicos, a sonreírse inevitablemente entre juegos de perseguirse bajo el mar o tocarse y sentir la piel mojada. Invitados a agrandar esa conexión que existe en su relación, conociendo esa nueva parte de su pareja en un estado sin ninguna preocupación, ni nada por que discutir, sólo relajarse y disfrutar de ambientes distintos, de reírse de tonterías, de soñar con un mundo con ellos dos por siempre.

Por la noche, una vez que tomaron una ducha partieron al bar, casi al llegar Alison les marcó para saber si llegarían, por lo cual se encontraron con ella en la entrada del lugar pero acompañada de una pequeña rubia de cabello hasta el hombro con un rostro fino y sonriente:

— Buenas noches chicos les presento a mi amiga Claire. Entremos.

Se presentaron y curiosamente Claire sujeto a Souichi del brazo y el simplemente la sacudió para que lo soltara:

— Veo que eres bastante tímido, no te preocupes no te voy a morder. — Expresó coqueta Claire.

Entraron los cuatro como si fueran un par de parejas heterosexuales, se sentaron en un rincón oscuro del lugar en donde había sillones cómodos con una pequeña mesa redonda en medio.

Las cosas se pusieron divertidas con dos chicas explayadas que sabían cómo amenizar el ambiente contando anécdotas curiosas, en las que hicieron reír hasta al enojón de Souichi. Denotaban su experiencia para seducir, lo malo es que intentaban seducir a una pareja gay, además de que Souichi es un total ermitaño. Con muchos esfuerzos para intentar acostarse con ellos, tocando el rostro o acariciar los pantalones de los chicos, que conforme pasaba la noche en medio de bebidas embriagantes se volvieron permisivos. Souichi no se daba cuenta que intentaban llevarlos a la cama, Morinaga lo entendía pero para no avergonzar a su esposo no dijo que son una pareja, aunque se le ocurrió algo que adentrada la noche puso en práctica. Conociendo la fantasía de su esposo decidió complacerlo y les pregunto a las hermosas mujeres que los acompañaban:

— Ya que son tan buenas amigas ¿Sería mucho pedir que se den un beso entre ustedes?

De inmediato ellas voltearon a verse de forma traviesa y con ganas de molestarlos Alison respondió:

— Así que son unos pervertidos que les gusta estar con ambas a la vez. Los pondremos a prueba. Si quieren que nos demos un beso e incluso que nos acostemos al mismo tiempo con los dos, queremos ver un beso entre ustedes, solo así lo haremos con gusto.

Una pequeña risa de Tetsuhiro saltó de inmediato en la pequeña y redonda mesa donde se encontraban, miró de forma seductora a su esposo que estaba realmente sorprendido de aquella petición de su pareja y las chicas, puesto que no recordaba haber comentado nunca ese tipo de deseo. Morinaga levantó la mano con la palma hacia arriba y con el dedo índice le hizo una sutil seña para que se aproximara hasta él, por su parte Souichi sabía perfectamente lo que le esperaba, un beso a plena vista de todos en un bar de Miami, aunque no puede ser del todo malo ya que la oscuridad los cubre con esas pobres luces neón junto con el ambiente ruidoso con gente metida en sus propios asuntos sin que nadie realmente les pueda prestar atención; asimismo esperaba que al besar a su esposo podría ver a las chicas darse un beso delante de ellos. Souichi aproximó su rostro sonrojado hasta su esposo y unió sus labios en un beso más que candente, en la que su cara fue sujetada con suavidad disfrutando la intrusión de la ardiente lengua que expertamente sabía llevarlo al placer todas las veces. Al separase finalmente, las asombradas mujeres no tenían palabras, se percataron de inmediato que ese par de hombres son algo más que amigos, lo que ellos no tenían idea es que ellas tampoco son lo que parecen y simplemente retribuyeron la promesa que hicieron, por lo que Claire se levantó sentándose en las piernas de Alison dándose un beso bastante escandaloso delante de ellos con las lenguas a plena vista, unos cuantos gemidos ahogados y las manos de ambas tocando muchos lugares sin pudor alguno. Cuando finalmente terminaron su beso que realmente parecía un calentamiento previo al sexo Claire dijo:

— Son los primeros hombres con los que salimos que si se dan un beso cuando hacemos esa broma, normalmente esperamos su negativa para hacerlo de todas formas. Entonces aclárenme algo ¿Ustedes son gays?

— Sólo yo. — Respondió Morinaga a lo que continuó: — Pero este hombre es mi esposo y como verán quería cumplir su fantasía.

— ¿Mi fantasía? ¡No tengo una fantasía de ese tipo! ¡Mucho menos nos acostaremos con ustedes! — Aseveró Tatsumi frunciendo el seño

— Ahora veo … Entonces no son un par de pervertidos sino que son una pareja como nosotras, aunque a veces también nos gusta divertirnos de vez en cuando con hombres y juntas es mejor, así que si lo desean todavía podemos hacerlo los cuatro.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Nosotros no hacemos esas cosas tan sucias. — Respondió de inmediato Souichi.

— Así es chicas, no planeo acostarme con una mujer nunca, ni con otro hombre que no sea él. — El comentario tan asertivo de Morinaga puso bastante avergonzado a su pareja, que recargó la frente contra la mesa para no ser visto respondiendo de inmediato:

— Ya comprendieron, no tienes que seguir anunciándolo.

— No se preocupen, me encantan, son tan divertidos y nos sentimos tan cómodas sin ser acosadas con ustedes. No se retiren, sigamos bebiendo un poco más quiero bailar contigo Morinaga. — Dijo Claire bastante alegre.

Lo sacó a bailar de inmediato mientras Alison en la mesa le pregunto a Tatsumi:

— ¿Podemos bailar también?

— De ninguna forma, en primera eres enorme, en segunda no se bailar.

— Bueno yo creo que sí te animarás a bailar o le preguntaré a tu amigo por su esposa neurótica y mandona, la cual eres tu ¿No? Supongo que le molestará que me dijeras eso. Pero no te angusties no diré nada si procuras divertirte y bailar un rato conmigo y con Claire.

— ¡Loca mujer, te digo que no se bailar!

— Es música electrónica, sólo imítame y levántate ahora o veremos cómo reacciona tu esposo ante tus invenciones.

— Miserable mujer embaucadora, como quieras.

Se levantaron a bailar junto con Tetsuhiro que parecía divertirse mucho con Claire, al instante en que los vieron no pudo evitar reírse un poco. La melodía acababa con un Souichi totalmente tenso y nervioso intentando bailar algo que definitivamente no es lo suyo; una vez que concluyo esa pieza se sentaron de nuevo los cuatro en la mesa para continuar bebiendo y departiendo. Moringa de inmediato preguntó:

— ¿Cómo lo convenciste para que bailara? Siempre que se lo he pedido jamás quiere hacerlo.

— Es un secreto femenino. No es cierto, lo que pasa es que le dije que no podíamos quedarnos atrás de ustedes y es bastante competitivo tu amigo, digo tu esposo.

Continuaron la velada con bromas y chistes sobre las relaciones, utilizaron a Souichi para hacer algunas bromas abusivas sobre su forma tan inexperta de bailar que lo hicieron enojar pero sin reclamar nada a razón de sus mentiras. Al cabo de un par de minutos mientras Alison bailaba con Morinaga, una canción lenta comenzó, fue de inmediato por su adorada Claire y la sacó, sin embargo ambas jalaron a Tatsumi para que bailara y Alison se aproximó al oído de Souichi y le dijo bajito:

— Ahora baila con él y hazlo feliz, se lo merece con un esposo que no acepta sus sentimientos.

— Si los acepto, sólo que en privado.

— Te digo que bailarás con él o ya verás.

— Cómo digas… nada puede avergonzarme más.

Soltó las manos de las chicas y caminó hasta el solitario Tetsuhiro que los miraba extrañado a los tres en la pista:

— Vamos a bailar tonto.

Con una hermosa sonrisa resplandeciente le tomó la mano y caminaron juntos a la pista al lado de las chicas que bailaban abrazadas. Esos dos tipos con bastante alcohol abrazados en una pista de baile, con movimientos torpes en los que varias veces Souichi pisó a Tetsuhiro sin que le molestara puesto que con más de una de sus fantasías cumplidas lo hacían el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra, nunca podría dejar de estar profundamente agradecido por tener a ese hombre para compartir cada día de su vida. Sus rostros pegados disfrutando el casi flotar en la pista de baile, los suspiros y el ambiente parecían relajarlos y perderlos a un mundo donde sólo existían ellos dos. La melodía terminó y se sonrieron para continuar un rato más la velada, al poco rato un bastante ebrio Souichi tuvo que ir al baño evidentemente acompañado por su esposo que lo sujetó un par de veces para que no cayera:

— Ya suéltame que estamos entrando a un baño de hombres y me hace sentir incómodo que me toques así. — Expresó Souichi molesto y necio por tanto alcohol.

Morinaga lo libero de su agarre y de esa forma entró su esposo prácticamente sólo al baño con él por detrás sin mirarlo si quiera. Tatsumi fue directo a los urinales mientras Tetsuhiro se quedó en el espejo dándole su espacio para luego ir él también, cuando sus ojos vieron un chico bastante atractivo con un enorme trasero que sobre salía de su pantalón ajustado, sin poder evitarlo miró los sobresalientes glúteos pero no contaba con que el chico lo vería:

— ¿Sabías que no sólo soy atractivo? También soy una persona interesante, mi nombre es Charly ¿Cuál es el tuyo? — Sonrió el hermoso hombre de ojos azules, cabello rubio oscuro y glúteos prominentes.

— Me llamo Morinaga Tetsuhiro.

— A pesar de ser oriental eres tan alto, me encantan altos y con esos hermosos ojos verdes ¿Cuándo salgamos puedo invitarte una copa?

— ¡Que crees que haces invitando a MI ESPOSO! — Dijo con aura maligna y amenazante detrás de ellos Tatsumi que había escuchado toda la conversación.

— Lo siento no sabía que venía acompañado, además es tan lindo tu esposo que tenía que intentarlo ¿No crees? — Dijo Charlie el entrometido.

— ¡TE MATAREEE IMBÉCIL! — Gritó Souichi siendo sujetado por su esposo.

El tipo salió corriendo mientras Tatsumi reclamaba:

— ¡SUELTAME AHORA! ¿Por qué defiendes a un extraño? Debiste dejarme matarlo ¿Cómo se atrevió a decir algo así delante de mí? Y tu Idiota mirándole las nalgas a un tipo desconocido cuando vienes conmigo.

— ¿Me viste hacerlo? Lo siento.

— No hace falta escuché lo que te dijo. Incluso te presentaste formalmente con un tipo que te estaba coqueteando descaradamente.

— Yo soy sólo tuyo, discúlpame por hacer eso, también estoy algo ebrio, pero tú eres tan adorable cuando estás celoso, más aún, estabas celoso de que un hombre se fijara en mí. ¡Soy tan feliz! Te lo voy a compensar en la cama más al rato.

— Ya cállate, ni que yo quiera que hagas eso, de verdad que eres un tarado sin remedio.

Saliendo del baño se sentaron junto a las chicas que estaban bastante acarameladas en medio de besos y risitas que incomodaron a Souichi. Subieron de tono totalmente el ambiente tocándose bajo la mesa con ellos presenciando las cosas que se hacían.

— Sera mejor que nos vayamos porque ustedes son unas mujeres vulgares que no pueden tener la decencia de hacer esas cosas en privado. — Expresó con suma molestia Tatsumi.

— Claro, como seguramente Morinaga te las hace a ti, innegablemente eres la esposa. — Expresó Alison.

El rostro azul de ira en Souichi se calmaba de pensar en que la impertinente mujer podría generar un pleito con su amado esposo, sin embargo interrumpió Morinaga:

— No es así, yo soy la esposa.

Ambas mujeres se sorprendieron de tan directa respuesta, pero decidieron ponerlos a prueba una vez más, por lo que Claire dijo:

— De hecho no parecen una pareja no tienen esa química, parecen un par de ancianos aburridos que a lo más que llegan es a un beso casto, debe ser tan aburrido estar con alguien que no puede ni besarte en público sin sonrojarse.

— No tenemos nada que demostrar. — Respondió serio Morinaga.

En medio de tanto alcohol Souichi sintió el reto personal, aseverando:

— Tampoco ustedes parecen una pareja, son tan zorras con los hombres.

— Apostamos la cena a que no pueden seguirnos el juego ni un poco.

Las chicas sabían a lo que iban, sentadas una aun lado de la otra se besaron mientras Alison metió la mano bajo la falda de Claire provocando gestos de placer en su rostro y respiraciones entre cortadas que son escuchadas por ambos chicos. Morinaga no bebió tanto como para hacer cosas de ese tipo, pero para su gran asombro su esposo puso su mano sobre su pantalón y acarició llenando de sensaciones gratas que nublaron por completo su juicio soltando al animal sediento de sexo, en respuesta acarició los pezones de Tatsumi sobre su ropa juntando sus bocas velozmente. Los segundos se alentaron inmediatamente, la música y todo detuvo su marcha. El silencio se hizo presente para ellos, los besos los fundieron en dos personas que sentían el calor y la pasión arder de un instante a otro. Sin que Souichi notara los movimientos de su amado, puesto que continuaba masajeando la ya creciente erección de él, lo tenía con una pierna a cada lado de las suyas montado, besando detrás de su oreja. Al detenerse para respirar recobró un poco la conciencia y lo soltó, los sonidos y todo regresó a su cabeza de golpe para bajarle un poco la borrachera, soltando la erección; casi levantándose de golpe con todo y su esposo que se paró para evitar caer.

— Ustedes ganan, ya nos vamos. ¡No sé en qué demonios estaba pensando! — Expresó avergonzado Tatsumi.

Se marcharon pagando la cuenta y dejando a esas extrañas mujeres seguir sus juegos.

Souichi se sentía molesto, algo ebrio pero sobre todo muy sorprendido por la actitud de su pareja, no dijo nada hasta llegar al hotel donde fue llevado con muchos besos y manos que retiraron su ropa hasta la enorme cama que los esperaba, no respondía como todas las veces a las caricias, estaba pensativo y además sentía mucha culpa por negar su relación inventando una esposa a su compañero, hasta que los labios que cubrían los suyos preguntaron:

— Relájate ya lo sé, negaste nuestra relación y ella te chantajeo ¿No?

— ¿Esa maldita mujer te lo dijo?

— No me lo dijo pero lo supe en el instante en que bailaste con ella, además tu actitud tan sumisa ante sus comentarios… Sin embargo no me importa lo que inventaras, el día de hoy pasé un increíble rato bailando y contigo sin tantas quejas. Así que no te sientas culpable, esperaré a que te acostumbres a la idea, mejor vamos a terminar este día con eso que tanto me gusta y de la forma en la que tú quieras.

— Le dije que tenías una esposa.

— De cierta forma es verdad. Te voy a hacer mío hasta que gimas como una mujer.

— ¿No dijiste que tú eres la esposa? — En un vuelco tumbó a Morinaga que estaba sobre él, hasta ponerlo debajo.

— Soy lo que tú quieras, ya sabes que te pertenece mi corazón y mi cuerpo.

Con una mano Tetsuhiro frotó el miembro de su pareja sintiendo como endureció mientras era besado tiernamente. Los besos se detuvieron por el efecto que se acrecentaba, pues era frotado tan insistentemente que cayó sobre el cuerpo de Morinaga rindiéndose ante la sensación de placer, por lo que volvió a ponerlo debajo para lamer lentamente el ansioso miembro que lo esperaba, se detuvo para decirle:

— Tengo una idea, siempre he querido hacerlo en una alberca, a esta hora no hay nadie, vamos a hacerlo ahí.

— ¡Estás completamente loco! ¡No!

— Anda nada más lo meto un poco y regresamos.

— ¿Pero qué dices? ¡No!

Finalmente luego de rogar y usar su mentira para chantajearlo consiguió llevarlo hasta la alberca con su traje de baño y una toalla. Pusieron la toalla en la orilla de la alberca y entraron sin hacer mucho ruido. Morinaga se retiró el traje de baño y dio una vuelta a la alberca completamente desnudo, para aproximarse con su pareja y decirle:

— ¿No te excita que alguien pueda descubrirnos?

— ¡Por supuesto que NO!

— Ven aquí. — Dijo volteándolo para tener su trasero cerca de él.

Bajó de inmediato el traje de baño para acariciar el trasero de su amado y metió un dedo lentamente cosa que a pesar del agua se sentía algo incómodo, buscó la próstata para relajarlo y la encontró con el segundo dedo que exploraba su interior.

— Aaaaahhh.

El ambiente algo frío del agua no podía frenar el deseo que inflamaba los miembros de ellos. Con Souichi relajado aprovechó para introducir su eje lentamente recargándolo contra la piscina y empujando. Chupaba la oreja sensible de su esposo pero no le bastaba el tenerlo de una forma tan salvaje, necesitaba probar el néctar de sus besos y observar la mirada ardiente de pasión con las pupilas dilatadas en medio del éxtasis. Lo giró y sus piernas lo atraparon al instante, se abrazó de él para permitir que la unión volviera.

— Ahhh… mmmmnnnn… Souichi te amo tanto.

Los movimientos se volvieron lentos pero mucho más certeros, las pulsaciones placenteras estaban a punto de llegar cuando una luz se aproximaba hasta ellos, se sumergieron dejando sus caras salidas para evitar ser vistos y cuando la luz se hizo muy cercana entraron al agua observándose dentro de la misma tomados de las manos, hasta percatarse que esa luz se hizo tenue como para salir con seguridad. Sin pensarlo dos veces intentó escapar Souichi y Morinaga lo jalo de nuevo para insertar su miembro a la fuerza siendo recibido plácidamente puesto que ya estaba dilatado:

— En la habitación…mmmmnnn…

— No…aaahhhh ya casi acabas y yo.

Se movió a prisa hasta que mecánicamente su cadera se impulsaba sintiendo la cálida emoción envolviendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo, gracias a eso con un quejido de su pareja y la forma rítmica de apretarlo lo llevó a un orgasmo.

Totalmente cansados con copas encima y semi desnudos corrieron hasta su habitación puesto que la toalla que dejaron en la orilla de la piscina no estaba.

Al entrar a la habitación sus corazones acelerados los trastornaron.

— ¡Eres un loco, cómo te atreviste!

— No reniegues que lo disfrutaste también.

— ¡De ninguna manera!

Entraron a la ducha para relajarse y luego dormir plácidamente enredados y con nuevas experiencias que los marcarían reduciendo un poco sus inhibiciones.

El siguiente día lo pasaron totalmente solos sin compañía alguna, tantas cosas que habían ocurrido a pesar de ser buenas para su relación, de igual forma les impedían pasar su tiempo totalmente relajados y así lo hicieron hasta el siguiente día.

Por la mañana siguiente que partieron de nuevo a su nueva casa que los esperaba para comenzar los trámites para la adopción de un niño o niña que complementaría tantos aspectos que soñaban.

Los trámites fueron complicados a pesar de tener tantos años como una pareja los estudios psicológicos, múltiples formas y papeleos fueron complicados, aunque finalmente al cabo de algunos meses consiguieron tener todo en orden y tenían el permiso para ir a visitar el orfanato juntos ese fin de semana.

Uno de los muchos requisitos que les pidieron fue tomar sesiones de terapia de pareja para evaluarlos y llevar un papel donde los avale un psicólogo. Durante las sesiones con la trabajadora social y un psicólogo, les fue dicho que requerían trabajar en parecer una pareja estable, ya que realmente lo son, sin embargo no lo aparentan puesto que no se tocan de las manos ni mucho menos se dan muestras de afecto públicas. De igual forma Souichi sufrió bastante al recibir críticas sobre su mal carácter, razón por la cual sesiones con él fueron del control de la irá y con Morinaga sobre no ser dependiente, trabajaron con su rechazo y en conjunción con su pareja denotando un poco de falta de comunicación e inseguridades en ambos. Pero todos esos problemas fueron minúsculos y el psicólogo a las pocas sesiones los avaló para ser padres, sólo les recomendó tomar cursos para ser buenos progenitores puesto que es una labor exhaustiva y compleja a pesar de que no adoptarían un bebé, sino un niño ya que mientras más pequeños son más solicitados y hay largas listas de espera.

Muy temprano por la mañana del sábado ese par de hombres pulcramente vestidos pero informales para no intimidar a su nuevo hijo, caminaron hasta llegar a la puerta de aquél lugar. Al entrar se tomaron de las manos nerviosos de ingresar a las instalaciones pintadas de blanco con pasillos enormes a aulas y un comedor. Los ruidos de niños jugando en el patio los hicieron sentirse extraños, pero caminaron con la trabajadora social que los llevó a verlos jugar en el patio, podrían pedir entrevistarse con cualquiera de ellos, niños y niñas entre cuatro y quince años jugaban. De pronto un pequeñito que corría se tropezó y cayó, les pareció tan tierno que se miraron y le dijeron a la trabajadora social que querían entrevistarse con el que vieron caer, lo cual ocurrió en cuanto finalizó su tiempo en el patio de los pequeños.

Los sentaron en un cuarto donde se sentaron frente a una mesa y unos cuantos minutos después vieron abrirse la puerta entrando el niño….

CONTINUARÁ….

.

.

.

 **Agradecimientos por el hermoso trabajo de Gaby Ibarra que nos ilustró ese lindo momento donde bailan, algunas ideas y correcciones oportunas.**

 **Me encuentro atenta a sus comentarios y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización la cual será un especial medio loco para el día viernes 15 de abril. Después continuaré con Imposible pero es verdad.**


	20. La paciencia es una virtud

Capítulo 19: La paciencia es una virtud

Luego de mudarse a Estados Unidos y tener una boda con toda la familia, uno de los días más importantes en su vida llegó finalmente, sentados Souichi y Tetsuhiro en una pequeña mesa de una sala enorme, una trabajadora social hizo pasar a un niño de complexión delgada, cabello rubio, rostro tierno y ojos azules traviesos. El pequeñín tenía un par de lágrimas atisbadas en la orilla de sus ojitos, seguramente por la caída que acababa de sufrir en el patio de aquél orfanato, se sentó frente a ellos y miró a otro lado un poco molesto. Morinaga moría por hacer todo tipo de preguntas, sin embargo la primera de todas la hizo Souichi que también lleno de nervios:

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Johan. ¿Ustedes quieren un niño? ¿O sólo me harán perder mi tiempo?

— Bueno eso depende si tú también quieres tener un par de padres. — Respondió hábilmente Souichi.

— ¿Entonces son esposos? Muchos como ustedes vienen y hay algo que siempre me pregunto cuando adoptan un niño ¿quién es la mami?

El amigable Tetsuhiro respondió esa pregunta:

— No es importante, tendrás dos papás que te van a querer y cuidar.

— ¿Piensan que yo quiero que me adopten? — Respondió Johan causando sorpresa en ambos hombres, sin embargo Souichi se percató que un niño tan inteligente debería quedarse con ellos con la finalidad encaminarlo a estudiar para desarrollarse adecuadamente en buenas escuelas y con el apoyo de una familia:

— En realidad no sabemos, por eso estamos aquí para hablar contigo. No hay muchas cosas que necesite saber de ti para comprender que quiero que seas nuestro hijo. ¿Te gustaría venir a una familia de dos papás?

— Yo quiero saber más cosas antes de decidir. ¿Tendré mi propia habitación?

— ¡Claro que sí! — Respondió Morinaga con una sonrisa.

— Sólo falta saber una cosa ¿Qué hacen ustedes para vivir? ¿Tienen dinero?

— Muy buena pregunta, aunque no has investigado algo más importante como nuestros nombres. Yo me apellido Tatsumi, mi nombre es Souichi y soy profesor de la universidad, al igual que investigador en la misma.

— Que raros nombres, desde que los vi supuse que eran chinos, aunque hablan muy bien el idioma, en la tele los ponen a hablar chistoso.

— No somos chinos, somos japoneses. — refutó Morinaga.

— Disculpen señores Tatsumi es que todavía hay muchas cosas que no conozco del mundo.

Souichi comenzó a reír discretamente sin poder contenerse a causa del rostro en su esposo de inconformidad.

— Yo soy Morinaga Tetsuhiro y a pesar de estar casados tenemos nuestros apellidos sin tomar el de nuestra pareja.

— A propósito ¿cuántos años tienes pequeñín? — Interrumpió Souichi.

— ¿No qué no necesitaban saber mucho de mí? Tengo seis. También me surge una duda, si no tienen el mismo apellido ¿entonces cuál será el mío?

— Fue tu idea así que será Morinaga. — expresó Tatsumi.

— Pero todo ocurrió gracias a ti, además seguro que tu familia quiere que su apellido continúe.

— Ustedes son todo un lío, dejaré que me adopten con unas condiciones: quiero regalos en navidad y cumpleaños. También elegiré mi apellido y quiero que sea Tatsumi porque me es fácil de pronunciar.

Souichi y Tetsuhiro se miraron un instante, se sonrieron y finalmente asintieron.

— Entonces ve por tus cosas Johan Tatsumi, mientras nosotros firmaremos los papeles necesarios. — Expresó Souichi, mirando al pequeño correr hasta la puerta y marcharse, para decirle a Morinaga: — ¿Seguro que no te molesta que sea Tatsumi?

— Claro que no, además no quisiera que tuviera el apellido de las personas que me han rechazado como parte de su familia, que mejor que tenga el de tu hermosa familia que me hacen sentir como un Tatsumi; aparte de que él lo decidió. Tan pequeño y tan listo.

La trabajadora social ingreso a la sala de nuevo con un folder en la mano, el cual contenía los papeles para el trámite, no obstante antes de entregárselos para la firma de los mismos aclaró:

— Debo advertirles que ese pequeño es algo extraño, requiere más vigilancia pues le gusta desobedecer las reglas, varias veces fue castigado por entrar furtivamente a la cocina y por intentar escapar. Además le cuesta hacer amigos pues era muy unido con un chico que fue adoptado hace un año y desde entonces se volvió anti social, prefiere actividades individuales.

— No se preocupe señorita, todos los niños son buenos y en especial Johan que ya nos ha elegido. Le aseguro que lo haremos bien. — Aseveró Morinaga lleno de seguridad.

— En ese caso firmen aquí … y también por acá. También en las copias… — Aguardó a que firmaran, revisó los papeles para decir: — Excelente ya son padres. Un detalle más, como saben una trabajadora social los visitará la próxima semana luego dependiendo de lo que ella observe serán las frecuencia de las visitas… Esperen un minuto en lo que voy por Johan.

No tardó nada puesto que encontró a Johan justo en la entrada de la sala con una diminuta maleta, con las pocas cosas que el pequeño poseía. Algunas ropas, y un par de juguetes, junto con varios libros de cuentos. Se aproximaron al pequeño y Morinaga dijo:

— ¿Te ayudo con tu maleta?

— No, yo puedo con mis cosas. — Expresó Johan receloso moviendo su maleta lejos de ellos.

Al caminar, Morinaga recordó que deberían verse como una pareja por lo que tomó la mano de Souichi, a lo cual este se sonrojó, pero no detuvo aquella mano que lo sujeto emocionado con el pequeño por delante de ellos. En la salida caminaron hasta el estacionamiento en donde tenían aparcado el auto que le entregó la compañía farmacéutica a Morinaga; aunque era de las primeras veces que lo usaban puesto que ambos tuvieron que tomar lecciones de conducir y sacar los respectivos permisos. Subieron a Johan colocándole el cinturón de seguridad pues tenía el tamaño justo para no requerir una silla especial.

— ¿A dónde iremos primero Souichi? — Preguntó Morinaga.

— Creo que sería bueno ir a comer algo ¿no creen?

— ¡Hamburguesa con papas fritas! — Expresó el pequeño emocionado.

— Yo podría preparar algo en casa para darle la bienvenida. — dijo Morinaga.

— Tenemos que ir por ropa y cosas para Johan, ¿no sería mejor comer algo en la plaza comercial? Además no seas aguafiestas es su primer día con nosotros. — Rebatió Souichi.

— Me parece bien, entonces vamos.

De esa forma la nueva familia partió a una infinidad de centros comerciales, en los cuales la primera cosa que hicieron fue comer las hamburguesas que pidió Johan. De ahí con resistencia del infante lo hicieron probarse prendas.

— ¡Esto no me gusta! Yo quiero algo más cómodo. — refunfuño Johan al probarse un diminuto traje.

— Necesitas muchas cosas, no sólo ropa informal. — Expresó Morinaga.

— Si le compras algo así por lo menos debe ser una talla más grande, lo niños crecen muy rápido. — Refuto Tatsumi pues él había cuidado a sus hermanos.

Las compras se extendieron demasiado puesto que Tetsuhiro es muy especial para elegir ropa, notando que todos requerían un guardarropa nuevo y no sólo su pequeño hijo.

— No venimos a comprar ropa para nosotros, venimos por cosas para él. — Regaño Souichi.

— No me miren a mí, yo nunca dije que necesitara ropa. — Reprochó Johan.

— Tiene mucho que no salimos de compras y es necesario tener cosas nuevas, por ejemplo un par de batas de laboratorio para nosotros, algunas cosas casuales y otras formales, desde la mudanza no compramos nada. — Regaño Morinaga.

Con un suspiro quejoso ambos rubios se miraron encogiéndose de hombros, resignados ante las palabras del hombre de cabello azul.

Salieron del lugar con un sinfín de cosas, el automóvil repleto con zapatos, pantalones, camisas, corbatas, ropa infantil de todo tipo y con algunos juguetes.

Al llegar finalmente a casa, le mostraron la habitación al pequeño con una cama enorme para un niño, un armario, escritorio y una silla. Le entregaron las bolsas con sus cosas nuevas y la maleta con las cosas que poseía.

— Muy bien Johan, ahora ordena tus cosas en el armario, de igual forma hay un baúl para tus juguetes, mientras tu padre y yo vamos a acomodar nuestras compras también. — Dijo Tetsuhiro con una sonrisa a lo cual cerró la puerta y caminaron a descargar el auto y meter todo a la casa.

— ¡Somos padres! — amorosamente gritó Tetsuhiro abrazando a Souichi.

— Calma que asustarás a Johan, es un niño muy listo, me agrada bastante. Luego de salir de Japón no pensé que hubiera algo más emocionante, pero aquí estamos listos para aventurarnos.

Una vez en la habitación, los dulces labios de Morinaga se posaron en los de su amado, recibiendo con ternura aquellas caricias a las que se habían acostumbrado durante ese tiempo juntos luego de su boda. La infinidad de bolsas en el suelo de los empaques de la ropa y accesorios se volvieron fútiles, pues en un movimiento rápido Tetsuhiro tumbó a Souichi en la cama, para luego comenzar con las caricias en medio de los besos hasta que escucharon:

— ¡Qué asco! ¡¿Qué hacen?! Vi sus lenguas en la boca del otro.

Al instante como agua fría sobre sus cuerpos, el tener un pequeño en la entrada de la recámara, apagó todos los pensamientos sucios de sus cabezas. Souichi lo empujó tirándolo hasta el piso.

— ¡Eso dolió! Eres cruel. — gimoteo Morinaga.

— Estabas a punto de traumar a nuestro hijo en su primer día.

— No fui el único participante. — Suspiró con tristeza.

— Mejor cállate que no estamos solos. Lo sentimos mucho Johan, Tetsuhiro y yo somos una pareja y nada más nos estábamos besando para demostrarnos afecto.

— Eso no parecía un beso, he visto besos en la televisión y el parecía querer comerte como los animales salvajes se comen a sus presas.

De inmediato pensó Souichi: "Lo que dijo Johan no está lejos de la realidad, ese Morinaga estaba a punto de comerme". Controló su respiración que se encontraba un poco alocada por las caricias de unos minutos antes y escuchó una respuesta antes de que él pudiera articular:

— Es que yo quiero mucho a tu papi y por eso lo abrazaba con esos besos especiales de enamorados.

— ¿Enamorados?

— Si Johan, es una unión especial entre una pareja de dos adultos que tienen un sentimiento más grande que quererse. No es lo mismo querer que amar.

Tatsumi pensó en matarlo justo ahí, pero no tenía ninguna explicación a su conducta, quiso negar para sí mismo el placer que le produce aquél afecto, sin embargo la extraña respuesta de Johan lo asombró:

— ¿Entonces cuando sea mayor alguien me va a amar? ¡Qué asco! ¡No dejaré que nadie ponga su lengua en mi boca!

— ¿Por qué no te muestro tu nueva casa Johan? Así dejamos de hablar de esas cosas. Más tarde Tetsuhiro y yo tenemos cosas de qué discutir. — Expresó Souichi cambiando el tema.

— Como digas So.. So … Sou… ¿puedo decirte papá? Tu nombre es muy extraño, no sé cómo se dice.

— Claro Johan me parece bien.

— ¿Si él es papá como me dirás a mí? — Preguntó intrigado Tetsuhiro.

— Tu nombre es aún más extraño. ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamas? Los dos no pueden ser papá, sería muy confuso decirles igual.

— Morinaga Tetsuhiro.

— Mo… Mo … Mom. — Expresó Johan diciendo mamá en inglés.

Souichi no pudo parar de reír, él es el padre y su pareja es la madre del pequeño, al menos en su vocabulario. Tetsuhiro suspiró resignado, por lo que caminaron por la casa enseñando las habitaciones, la sala, el comedor, los baños y la cocina.

— Preparé estas galletas antes de salir en la mañana, todas son para ti Johan, a Souichi no le gustan los dulces.

— Creo que te queda perfecta tu nueva designación. — Dijo Burlonamente Tatsumi, para luego regañar a Johan: — Debes contestar gracias cuando se te da algo.

El niño tomó en sus diminutas manos todas las galletas que pudo y respondió:

— Gracias Mom.

— De nada Johan, ve a tu cuarto a seguir acomodando tus cosas, tu papi y yo tenemos cosas que hablar. — Dijo Morinaga con una sonrisa.

El pequeño partió como rayo con las galletas a puños en sus bolsas del pantalón, por lo que cuando hubieron estado a solas, reclamó inmediatamente el chico de cabello azul en su idioma natal con la finalidad que no entendiera su hijo:

— Que el pequeño no pueda decir mi nombre no te da derecho a burlarte. No me trates así, siento que no me quieres, además de que me arrojaste de la cama como si fuera un estorbo.

— Vas de nuevo a dramatizar como toda la vida, si te empujé fue porque me avergonzó que nos viera así. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Explicarle lo que pensabas hacerme? Sobre tu nombre yo no tengo la culpa que me eligiera para ser papá, además tu aceptaste ser nombrado así y no hagas esa cara que tengo ganas de darte un golpe por chantajista.

— ¿Cuál cara? Sólo estoy triste por tus malos tratos.

Con un beso casto detuvo los pucheros de Morinaga y además de los reclamos. Luego cuando intentó proseguir lo apartó y colocó su mano sobre la boca de su apasionado amante para detenerlo:

— No sigas este juego porque tenemos un nuevo habitante que hay cosas que no debe ver, ni escuchar.

— Esperaré a que se duerma y te voy a hacer lo que tenía pensado hace rato.

— Ni si quiera lo imagines, ya sabes que hago mucho ruido y seguro que nos escucha. No te puedes controlar un poco, por lo menos hasta el próximo sábado y se lo encargamos a mi hermano, que lo lleve a comer un helado. Este fin de semana no porque apenas lo trajimos, debe adaptarse; recuerda lo que dijo la psicóloga.

— Pero apenas es viernes.

— Pues lo harás tú sólo, y sin que te escuchemos, no quiero que haga esas preguntas todavía. Creo que tú serás el indicado para responder sus dudas cuando las haga.

— ¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?

— Porque seguramente fuiste muy precoz, sabes que decir y que no decir a un niño, de acuerdo a tu experiencia. No me mires a mí que ve como resultó con Tomoe, se encontró con un maldito pedófilo que lo sedujo por no explicarle nada. Mejor iré a ver que ocurrió hoy en el laboratorio, me dijeron que me mandarían los resultados a mi correo electrónico.

— Yo iré a ver qué hace Johan. — Expresó con resignación Morinaga.

Al llegar a la habitación del niño, se encontró con un enorme desastre de cosas regadas por toda la habitación y al pequeño en una esquina con un par de carritos de juguete en sus manos dando la vuelta por la pared.

— ¿No te dije que guardaras las cosas en los cajones y colgaras las prendas en el ropero? También la basura debe ir en este bote de aquí.

— ¿Cuál basura?

— Todas estas bolsas y envolturas de la ropa que regaste sobre la cama. Bueno yo te ayudare.

En cuestión de veinte minutos Tetsuhiro ordenó toda la ropa pero al intentar guardar los juguetes del piso:

— ¡Noooo! Son míos.

— No te los voy a quitar, sólo iba a guardar los que no estás usando en el baúl de juguetes.

— ¡Pero estoy usando todos! ¡Quiero más galletas!

— Esta bien Johan voy a traerte algunas más, e iré a preparar la cena.

Servicialmente le entregó todas las galletas restantes al pequeño mientras su esposo seguía en la computadora con sus labores inconclusas. Una vez finalizó la preparación los llamó a ambos:

— ¡Chicos la cena está lista!

Souichi bajó a cenar, sin embargo su pequeño invitado no lo hizo, por lo que Morinaga se ofreció a traerlo:

— Johan ven a cenar, está todo listo y Souichi espera por nosotros.

— No tengo hambre, comí muchas galletas.

— Ven por lo menos a probar la comida, la hice con mucho cariño para ustedes.

— No, quiero quedarme a jugar.

— Si bajas te pondré el canal de caricaturas cuando termines la cena.

— ¿Y podré dormir hasta tarde?

— Por supuesto. — Respondió Morinaga suponiendo que un niño pequeño no podría permanecer despierto mucho tiempo.

Tomó un tren de juguete entre sus manos, abrazando también un muñeco de peluche amarrillo regordete y con un solo ojo; caminó al lado de Morinaga paseando el tren sobre la pared, luego por el barandal de la escalera hasta llegar juntos al comedor.

Se sentó el pequeño apenas alcanzando la mesa, por lo que Souichi fue por algunos diccionarios y los colocaron en su asiento con la finalidad que alcanzara la mesa. Morinaga tomó los platos y sirvió un poco de arroz en un tazón al tiempo que puso un poco de sopa de miso en otro, le entregó un par de palillos y el niño los miró. Souichi y Tetsuhiro agarraron los suyos y comenzaron a comer.

— ¿Y mi cuchara? ¿Cómo agarran el arroz con esos palitos?

Usando sus manos tomó el arroz y luego metió una mano en la sopa y volvió a expresar:

— ¿Son zanahorias? ¡Odio las zanahorias!

Horrorizados lo miraron comerse el arroz con las manos hasta que Souichi dijo:

— ¡Alto!

Luego Morinaga se aproximó tomando sus manitas y las limpió con unas servilletas, corrigiéndolo:

— Los palillos se parten así. — Trozó a la mitad separándolos, para luego colocarlos en su mano: — Mueves este dedo juntándolos.

— ¡No puedo! Esto es muy difícil, ¿no me pueden dar una cuchara?

Le entregaron la cuchara japonesa que le pareció diferente a las que conocía, la tomó incluso de manera extraña probando la sopa y mezclándola con el arroz; de igual forma sacó todas las zanahorias y verduras que pudo encontrar, colocándolas en la mesa hasta que Souichi regaño:

— ¡Eso no se hace! No debes sacar las verduras del plato, si no las quieres déjalas ahí.

— No lo regañes, es su primer día. — Suplicó Tetsuhiro colocando un plato diminuto al lado de Johan. — Ponlas aquí Johan, no te preocupes, sé que esta comida es extraña para ti.

Con un gesto desaprobatorio gruño Tatsumi sin responder. El niño por su parte al sacar todas las verduras, probó un poco de arroz con el puerco de la sopa y luego dijo:

— Ya no tengo hambre, ¿Puedo ir a ver las caricaturas?

— Apenas probaste la comida, si no comes un poco más no. — Regañó Souichi.

— Vamos Souichi, comió muchas galletas, no creo que le quepa tanta comida. — Refutó Tetsuhiro.

— Como quieras, yo voy a estudiar arriba un rato.

Puesto que ambos habían terminado de comer, Morinaga se aproximó a ayudar a bajar de la silla a Johan, el cual sin ayuda, de un salto se bajó por un lado. Lo llevó a la sala y prendió la tele en el canal de caricaturas. En un principio el niño estaba viéndolas sin embargo a los pocos minutos se puso a jugar con su tren y su peluche. Morinaga aburrido intentó cambiarle y escuchó:

— ¡Yo estoy viendo eso!

— Está bien. — Contestó Tetsuhiro devolviendo el canal, fue por un libro y se disponía a leer cuando una manita jaló hacia abajo su libro.

— ¿Oye qué haces?

— Estoy intentando leer.

— ¿Para qué?

— Porque me gusta.

— ¿Y qué lees?

— Es un libro de agricultura.

— ¿Eso qué es?

— La agricultura es el conjunto de conocimientos desarrollados por el hombre para cultivar la tierra y.

— ¡Eso es aburrido!

Continuó jugando con su tren pasándolo sobre el libro de su padre sin dejarlo leer ni una sola línea, hasta que su padre tomó el peluche e intentó integrarse al juego. Un rato más tarde, Souichi bajó la escalera y miró a su esposo roncando sobre la alfombra y el niño jugando con el control remoto de la televisión.

— Vamos a dormir, es tarde y los niños buenos se duermen temprano.

— Si papá.

Sujetó la diminuta mano y subieron juntos hasta la recámara en donde arropó al pequeño preguntando:

— ¿Quieres que te lea un cuento de tus libros?

— Shi. — Expresó con voz chiqueona.

— Cierra los ojos mientras leo e imagina lo que voy narrando.

Souichi tomó un enorme libro con dibujos y leyó algunos minutos hasta que la respiración tranquila del menor delató su profundo sueño. De antemano sabía que leerle a los pequeños mientras cierran los ojos es la forma más efectiva para que duerman pronto. Bajó los escalones lentamente a despertar a su pareja que yacía dormido sobre la alfombra con un tren en la cabeza y un peluche en la mano. Le pareció encantador, tan tranquilo y además fácil de torturar:

— ¿Dónde está Johan? — Gritó despertando a Morinaga de un salto.

Sus ojos rojos de sueño, con un poco de saliva en la comisura de la boca, apoyado en una mano justo para saltar alterado.

— ¿Johan? Oh si ¡Johan!

— Silencio que lo despertarás si gritas así. Acabo de arroparlo en su cama, sólo bajé por ti para ir a dormir.

— Souichi últimamente te burlas mucho de mí. — Expresó Morinaga con rostro chantajista.

— Eso te buscas por dormirte mientras cuidabas a nuestro hijo, además de mimarlo tanto.

— Pero acaba de llegar, no podemos ser duros con él, hay que ganarnos su confianza.

— Como tú digas, su educación depende de ambos, yo actuaré conforme creo y tú también puedes hacerlo, ya veremos cómo funciona esto. Él es un buen niño, seguro que crecerá para ser un hombre de bien.

— Oh sempai, me gusta cuando hablas así tan sabio, tan tranquilo.

Un dulce beso a los labios de Souichi llegó de pronto, junto con la traviesa lengua de su antiguo kohai que al llamarlo de esa forma le lleno su corazón con nostalgia, tantos años juntos y tantas cosas vividas, para llegar finalmente a tener una pequeña familia.

Totalmente dispuesto a dejarse llevar por ese hombre tan apasionado, sé permitió juguetear con esa lengua traviesa que exploraba su boca, llenando de calor su cuerpo hasta que interrumpiendo todo, la lengua salió de su boca y un pequeño beso casto sobre sus labios le anunció el fin de su activa vida sexual, que se volvería frustrada en esos instantes.

— Lo olvidé Souichi, ya no eres mi sempai, ni estamos solos, además eres mi esposo, por lo que me contendré de hacer esas cosas tal y como lo pediste. No te aseguro no besarte, ni acariciarte un poco, porque te amo y necesito por lo menos un poco de tu afecto para ser feliz. Me gustaría pensar que cambiarás de opinión, prometo no forzarte, ni presionarte, ni mucho menos chantajearte, estoy casi seguro que no nos escuchará.

Los emocionados ojos de Tatsumi ante una forma tan sutil de pedir por el calor de su cuerpo, no pudieron expresar lo que realmente pensó, no obstante la realidad lo aquejó:

— No lo sé Tetsuhiro, de verdad creo que soy muy ruidoso y no quiero que Johan escuche ese tipo de cosas. Déjame pensarlo.

Se levantó Tetsuhiro directo al sanitario a masturbarse con tal de no molestarlo, unos minutos pasaron y salió finalmente a recostarse al lado de su esposo colocándose el pijama y dando un tierno beso en sus labios.

— Buenas noches Souichi.

— Buenas noches Tetsuhiro.

Apagaron la luz y en medio de la oscuridad se permitieron dormir acurrucados, a pesar de que los pensamientos de lujuria en el chico rubio evadidos con el dulce amor que sentía.

La mañana del sábado llegó finalmente con Morinaga muy temprano levantado, directamente corrió a mirar a su pequeño hijo dormir, aunque grande fue la sorpresa de verlo con los recién comprados crayones, pintando la pared dándole un casi infarto. La resplandeciente limpieza y orden de su casa afectada por un pequeño infractor, sin embargo respiró profundo para calmar su molestia y dijo:

— Johan eso no se hace, es malo pintar la pared, para eso te compramos cuadernos para colorear.

— Le faltaba color a la pared, se ve mejor así ¿verdad Mom?

— Definitivamente no, mejor guarda los juguetes que sacaste desde ayer en el baúl, mientras yo limpio este desastre.

Al volver con jabón y una fibra talló la pared poco a poco hasta desaparecer los rayones con el pequeño jugando en medio del tiradero de cosas que hizo.

Al terminar de limpiar el muro, secó un poco, acomodó algunas cosas y bajó a preparar el desayuno, notando por primera vez que los platos del día anterior se quedaron en la mesa. Nunca antes permitió que sus actividades le quitaran esa forma de mantener todo en orden, por lo que ahora levantó las cosas y comenzó a lavar los platos cuando apareció su amante a sus espaldas:

— Siento no haber ayudado ayer, tenía que ver los resultados, permíteme terminar mientras nos preparas el desayuno.

Terminaron todo muy pronto y al bajar el niño a desayunar se quejó por el desayuno en la mesa:

— ¡Lo mismo que ayer! ¿Arroz con verduras?

— No seas grosero con Tetsuhiro, su comida es muy buena además de nutritiva.

— No te preocupes Souichi. — Miró al pequeño y preguntó: — ¿Qué desayunas normalmente?

— Todas las mañanas nos daban cereal con leche.

— Hoy iremos a comprar cereal y leche. También te prometo aprender a cocinar comida tradicional de este país.

El último comentario fue el acabose, Tatsumi no podría permitir que su comida favorita con la exquisita sazón de su pareja, se viera transformada por los caprichos de un menor.

— La comida es buena, ya se acostumbrará.

— Creo que debemos probar cosas nuevas. No te matará ser más abierto a nuevas ideas.

Intentó por todos los medios de controlar su mal genio, tenía ganas de mandar al diablo a su pequeño consentido, junto con su pareja. Ya le habían sugerido en las sesiones de terapia antes de la adopción, el contar hasta diez y luego minimizar la situación, no obstante esta vez le costó llegar hasta veinte antes de minimizar todo y repensar en hablar por aparte con su esposo. Frunció el ceño mirando al plato comiendo su comida sin dirigirles una sola mirada para evadir su molestia.

Ninguno tuvo la osadía de replicar o expresar algún otro comentario, incluso una leve mirada hizo que el niño probara la comida e ingiriera por lo menos una parte haciendo aún lado las verduras nuevamente. Ambos adultos limpiaron la mesa en silencio mientras el niño se quedó frente al televisor, nada de eso le gustó a Souichi, aunque procuró permitir que las cosas fluyeran tal y como hasta ese momento, no diría nada a menos que resultara indispensable su opinión.

Ese día el afán de complacer a su hijo llevó a Morinaga a comprar revistas de cocina junto con los ingredientes de platillos típicos del lugar. Muchas cajas de cereal en conjunción con más juguetes para el niño. Para rematar la comida rápida elegida por el menor.

La frustración sexual acrecentó la irritación de la pareja que parecía olvidar la unión que poseían debido a enfocarse en las atenciones a las cosas fútiles y tornarse exclusivamente como padres.

El día domingo recibieron de improviso a Tomoe al lado de Kurokawa para informarles de la visita de toda la familia con la finalidad de celebrar el cumpleaños de Souichi, al tiempo que darle la bienvenida al nuevo integrante de su familia. A pesar de ser un día entre semana todos se tomarían un tiempo libre para poder volver a encontrarse luego de tantos meses lejos, sobretodo Kanako y la tía Matsuda se sentían algo melancólicas por quedarse tan lejos de Souichi que siempre fue una figura paterna aún más que su padre Soujin. Por lo que sin poner objeciones accedieron gustosos a recibir la visita de toda la familia; sin embargo el único problema sería que Morinaga no podría ausentarse del trabajo, sólo salir temprano.

Al recordar Nagoya a la mente de Morinaga llegó su querido amigo Hiroto al cual intentó telefónicamente invitar a la reunión familiar, pues es casi un hermano para él. Desafortunadamente no podría dejar el bar esos días ya que es malo para el negocio cerrar, además de no tener ayudantes de confianza a los cuales encargarles un par de días el cuidado del local. Sólo le quedó felicitarlo por tener un hijo y escuchar las quejas sexuales de su querido amigo. Por lo que ese mismo domingo mandó un paquete muy especial que llegaría justamente el día martes para ayudar a su buen amigo Angel-kun.

La mañana del lunes, tal como acordaron los buenos padres, Morinaga se encargaría de cuidar al pequeño por las tardes saliendo del trabajo, asimismo realizar las tareas domésticas. Tatsumi por su parte debería cambiar sus clases para tener tiempo de llevar al niño a la escuela, además de recogerlo y tenerlo un poco con él en la universidad mientras su esposo sale de su trabajo. Razón por la que se encargó de tenerlo impecable ese día lunes, por supuesto con la eficiente ayuda de su pareja que dejó el diminuto traje, junto con uno para Souichi listos planchados y con un par de almuerzos al estilo occidental pues comenzó con sus lecciones de comida. Inscribió al niño en una escuela cercana a la universidad para poder llegar pronto tanto a recogerlo como a llevarlo.

En la escuela elegida dejaron ingresar al niño y le mostraron el salón donde se quedaría, no hubo objeciones simplemente partió sin sentir preocupación pues al tener un niño adoptado parece ser mucho más independiente que sus hermanos pequeños que lloraron el día que los dejó en la escuela por primera vez; además de que Johan está ingresando a la escuela elemental y no al jardín de niños.

Las horas transcurrieron apresuradamente para Souichi, el tiempo parecía el mismo en las clases hasta que al sonar la campana olvidó la cosa más importante por estar discutiendo con unos alumnos:

— ¡Pero profesor! No puede bajar mi calificación porque pierdo mi beca.

— Lo siento mucho, no puedo subir tu calificación porque no es justo para los demás.

— Pero es que mi novia está embarazada y tendré un hijo, necesito el dinero.

— Déjame pensar… un hijo… ¡Johan! … Muy bien Steven publicaré un trabajo de compensación para todos por la tarde, el cual espero lo hagas bien y te subiré el punto que requieres, a ti y a los que cumplan con los requisitos.

Salió prácticamente volando del edificio hasta llegar a la primaria de Johan. El pequeño dando vueltas en el patio de la escuela lo alertó de su disgusto.

— Lo siento Johan, me entretuvieron en la escuela.

— ¿Te olvidaste de mí verdad?

— Por supuesto que no, vamos por un helado y una hamburguesa con papas fritas, sólo no le menciones esto a Tetsuhiro ¿puedes?

— ¿Esto es un chantaje?

— ¿Quieres o no el helado?

— Si papá.

Al pequeño fácil de convencer con un poco de comida chatarra lo llevó de vuelta a la universidad con su comida, además de algunos dulces y cosas para entretenerlo. Un par de horas después llegó Tetsuhiro casi a hurtadillas al laboratorio, mirando a su pequeño desde la diminuta ventana de la puerta, sentado en el escritorio de su pareja batido del rostro con helado, con pintura de acuarelas en las manos y muchas hojas decoradas prácticamente a mano. Mientras tanto Souichi revisando los apuntes en su libreta, tomando notas y supervisando a sus asistentes.

— ¿Tatsumi sempai, puedo pasar?

La reconocida voz en la puerta, al tiempo que la pregunta tan sutil en el aire lo hizo estremecerse de inmediato, como flashes de su vida, aquél asistente siempre fiel que se transformó en la cosa más importante de su vida, le evocó al instante ese sentimiento de amor, de un loco amor que busca y adora el más leve toque de las manos. Todo desapareció de inmediato, los ojos verdes se encontraron con los de color miel como unidos por el aprecio.

— Morinaga. — Expresó Souichi en una leve voz que reconoció al instante su pareja. A pesar de que todo volvió a la realidad con las voces de los asistentes:

— Señor Morinaga bienvenido.

— Continúen por favor, yo regreso en un momento. — Salió de la habitación jalando a su esposo al almacén de sustancias:

— ¿Así que Tatsumi sempai?

— Tú también me dijiste Morinaga.

— No sé en qué pensé.

— Yo sí, recordé las veces que llegué al laboratorio luego de mis clases a ayudarte. Todas esas horas que no podía esperar a robarte un beso, o incluso una mirada.

Tomó el mentón del hombre con cabello largo hasta observar sus ojos cerrarse como gesto expectante a obtener un dulce beso, que fue dado en un instante eterno de amor, para despertar de aquella ensoñación con:

— ¿Mom ya nos vamos a casa? Tengo sueño.

Johan se frotó un ojo con la mano pintando su ojo de colores por la pintura en sus diminutas manos.

— Mira nada más como quedaste de sucio al cuidado de tu padre. — Expresó observando al niño detenidamente con la camisa sin fajar con pintura, por algunas partes. Afortunadamente sabía que era pintura que se disuelve con el agua.

— No es culpa mía, los niños juegan y se ensucian; además estaba aburrido y sólo le compre unas pinturas con ese cuaderno de dibujo.

— ¿Le tomaste fotos con el traje en su primer día de escuela?

— Lo olvidé, es que salimos apurados, también tuve que volver por los papeles a la casa puesto que se me olvidaron, ¿cómo querías que recordara tomar fotos?

— No importa ya, mañana se las tomas.

— Mañana portará el uniforme, pues me lo entregaron justo al recogerlo de la escuela.

El pequeño se sujetó de la impecable bata blanca de Souichi pintando un par de manitas de colores:

— Tengo sueño.

En vez de molestarse lo cargó entre sus brazos sin notar que Morinaga sacó el celular y les tomó una foto con Johan abrazado a su cuello. Luego expresó:

— Ahora una con los tres.

Sacó una foto alejando el celular justo cuando Johan le pinto el rostro con su diminuta mano. Souichi se burló y pasó al niño de sus brazos a los suyos:

— Yo tengo que volver al trabajo, nos vemos más tarde, debo adelantar el trabajo porque mañana no vendré por la reunión familiar.

Con el pequeño acurrucado, trabajosamente agarró la mochila, las demás cosas las dejó para que más tarde Souichi las levante, no pudo ni ir a limpiarse el rostro, caminando con un niño durmiente. Antes de llegar a casa aparcó el auto fuera de un restaurante con la finalidad de encargar comida a domicilio para la fiesta familiar del día siguiente, puesto que ninguno tendría tiempo de preparar nada, por lo que dejó a Johan dormido en el auto; por supuesto que se apresuró a salir ya que con la cara pintada la gente lo miró extraño.

Una vez en casa lo acomodó en el sofá mientras fue por un trapo para intentar limpiar su traje, de igual forma a su niño le limpió las manitas y el rostro sin que despertara; advirtiendo que tendría que mandar su traje a la tintorería junto con el del pequeño. Hizo el aseo general de la casa, luego la cena y finalmente despertó al pequeño para que cenara a su lado. Sin Souichi haciendo gestos por la comida occidental sirvió la comida y preguntó por el día del pequeño:

— ¿Cómo te fue?

— Muy bien Mom, papá me compró helado y hamburguesas. Luego me dejó jugar con pintura en su escritorio.

— ¿Te divertiste?

— Casi.

— ¿Casi? ¿Qué ocurrió que te aburriste?

— No debo decirte, papá me compró el helado para que no lo diga.

— Ya veo, no te preocupes. Entonces come. — Pensó Morinaga preguntarle más tarde a su pareja para saber que ocultan.

— No tengo hambre. ¿Puedo ir a ver la tele?

— Adelante.

Dejó la comida y le prendió el televisor al pequeño para volver a una mesa vacía y cenar. Luego volvió asear las cosas preparó la ropa del día siguiente y se ducharon ambos para quedarse a jugar con todos los juguetes que ya tenía Johan en la sala frente al televisor, hasta quedarse dormido nuevamente. Ya avanzada la noche al pequeño travieso le dio hambre, por lo que abrió el refrigerador y sacó la comida trabajosamente regándola por todas partes, una crema de espinacas batiendo el piso pues se le resbaló el envase. Un par de bistecs asados con ensalada en las manos del pequeño y finalmente la gelatina ensuciando uno de los sillones.

— Ya llegué.

Se escuchó al fondo la voz de Souichi arribando a su casa, por lo que el niño corrió hasta la cocina a meter de nuevo la gelatina y volver al lado de su durmiente padre, dejando huellas de crema de espinaca hasta la alfombra en la sala.

— Tetsuhiro, veo que ya cenaron.

No quiso hacer escándalo por el desastre, después de todo no fue culpa suya, ni tampoco tendría que limpiar.

— ¿Qué ocurrió aquí? — Expresó Morinaga anonadado al mirar el sillón y las huellas verdes por la alfombra.

— Te volviste a dormir cuidando a Johan. ¿Qué harás?

Se levantó perezoso respondiendo:

— Limpiar… ¿Puedes llevar a Johan a cambiarse esa ropa sucia y arroparlo?

— No tengo sueño. — Replicó el niño.

— Es tarde y mañana tienes que ir a la escuela. Vamos ahora o mañana no habrá postre.

— Está bien. — Respondió molesto Johan.

Una vez en la habitación, Souichi lo regaño:

— No debes hacer desorden, él se esfuerza mucho por tener todo limpio para nosotros, le cuesta trabajo, además desperdiciaste la comida.

— ¡Pero tenía hambre!

— Debes pedir las cosas, no tomarlas así. Ahora que descanses. — Le dio un pequeño beso en su frente y salió de la habitación.

Una vez abajo miró al apurado Morinaga aseando la cocina, por lo que decidió ayudarlo a intentar limpiar el sillón; a razón de que al siguiente día tendrían visitas por su cumpleaños, demasiadas horas de vuelo haría su pequeña hermana y tía con tal de verlo un poco como para no hacer nada para tenerlas cómodas en su casa. No tenía idea de cuantos días pasarían en América aunque ofrecería su casa para tenerlas cerca, puesto que las extrañaba a pesar de no haberle dicho a nadie de aquél sentimiento. Luego de más de media hora limpiando lograron quitar las manchas. Morinaga se sentía muy cansado, puesto que el día anterior se levantó muy temprano a preparar el desayuno y almuerzos de su familia; además de acomedirse a dejarles todo planchado.

Una vez en arriba en su recámara, Tetsuhiro se tendió en la cama a dormir, nada más su cabeza tocó la almohada. Souichi tomó un baño pensando en que extraña de muchas maneras el tiempo de ellos a solas, en la ducha, en la tina del baño, en la cama; sin embargo no cambiaría la estancia del pequeño Johan, puesto que le da a su vida un nuevo brillo, lo único es que dentro de sí mismo requería cambiar algunas cosas con tal de recuperar la ardiente pasión de su pareja. Aunque seguía pensando que es mala idea hacerlo mientras el pequeño esté durmiendo ya que sus gemidos son demasiado sonoros.

La mañana llegó para apresurarlos a todos a sus actividades, mientras que Souichi apenas se levantó, un hombre pulcramente vestido y con el cabello azul perfectamente peinado, sonrió de verlo en su pijama.

— ¡FELICIDADES! — Un tierno beso en sus labios con un abrazo de cumpleaños fueron dados a Tatsumi, para decirle al soltarlo: — Nos vemos en la tarde, no olvides liquidar la cuenta de la comida y recogerla. Recuerda que Tomoe dijo que todos llegarán a las doce del día. Te amo y quisiera poder hacerte mío hoy que es tu cumpleaños. Adiós.

Su abrupta salida lo dejó pasmado, con esa sensación de vacío, puesto que él de igual forma extraña tanto la manera en que ese hombre se posesiona de su cuerpo llevándolo al éxtasis con facilidad. Suspiró para marchar por el pequeño para llevarlo a la escuela y pasar por la comida, al tiempo que no tenía idea si deberían ir por la familia al aeropuerto. Tal como el día anterior levantó al pequeño, lo metió en la ducha y le entregó su ropa. Al salir le puso un poco de crema en sus manitas y cara, lo peinó y lo hizo lavar sus dientes. Mientras Souichi se metió a la ducha el timbre sonó, razón por la que grito en el baño:

— Johan puedes ir a ver quién está en la puerta, pero no abras, pregunta quién y me avisas.

— Si papá.

Al bajar las escaleras el niño inteligente acercó una silla hasta la puerta divisando por la mirilla al cartero alejándose. Cuando lo vio irse, abrió la puerta y fue por las cosas del buzón. Volvió inmediatamente a la casa y corrió hasta fuera del baño para decirle a su papá:

— Fue el cartero papá y metí las cartas.

— Ponlas en la cocina Johan, enseguida salgo.

El niño observó el paquete:

"Para Morinaga Tetsuhiro"

Su curiosidad lo hizo abrirlo, pensó que debería hacerlo por si había alguna cosa de comer dentro, un juguete o un diminuto duende. Al destaparlo un frasco de licor con una nota que cayó al suelo. Indagador la intentó leer pero todo escrito en caracteres japoneses no entendió más que una pequeña frase en inglés:

"Cuando lo beba podrás abusar de él y divertirte como la primera vez. Con cariño Hiroto."

Fue entonces que una idea se le ocurrió al pequeño, no quería que alguien abusara de su papá Souichi, supuso que esa bebida haría que Souichi fuera golpeado o lastimado como le llegaron a hacer algunos niños malos que le pegaron una vez. Menos iba permitir que su Mom le hiciera algo, sin duda merecía un castigo por intentar abusar de su papá, por lo que haría que bebiera todo el líquido discretamente con tal de que recibiera su castigo. Corrió de inmediato y en el baúl de juguetes metió en fondo aquel frasco, las demás cartas las depositó en la mesa tal como le dijo su padre. Justo cerró el baúl y Souichi irrumpió en su habitación haciendo que saltaran sus latidos:

— Te dije que no deberías abrir la puerta, te puede ocurrir algo.

— Perdón, no lo vuelvo a hacer.

Expeditamente Souichi se arregló y llevó al pequeño a la escuela, luego de ello recogió la comida, la puso en la cocina y llamó a Tomoe que lo hizo acompañarlo al aeropuerto recogiendo a Matsuda y Kanako, para posteriormente pasar a la escuela por Johan. Una vez llegó con él hasta el auto, lo presentó con su familia. Al instante todos salieron del vehículo con tal de saludarlo formalmente:

— Él es Tatsumi Johan.

— ¡Pero qué hermoso niño! — gritó Kanako.

El pequeño Johan se avergonzó de recibir el alago de una joven mujer hermosa como Kanako por lo que hizo una reverencia tal cual observó de sus padres al saludar o despedirse.

— ¡Es tan educado! — Complementó la tía Matsuda.

— Yo soy tu tía Tatsumi Kanako y ella es tu tía abuelita Matsuda. — Expresó Kanako haciendo una breve presentación.

— Te vamos a malcriar, te compramos muchos regalos Johan, desde que Morinaga nos dijo que te adoptaron. — Complementó Matsuda.

— Pero el del cumpleaños soy yo.

— A ti no te gustan los regalos hermano, además venimos a celebrar.

— No te preocupes papá, los podemos compartir. — Aseveró Johan.

El niño dio justo en el corazón de Souichi que sin poder evitarlo lo levantó en brazos caminando hasta el automóvil para evadir sus emociones. Su hijo le tenía tanto afecto en tan pocos días, que a pesar de ser un huérfano y nunca haber recibido tantos regalos como él en su niñez, no era envidioso, sino que podía compartir cosas, que para su pequeño mundo podrían ser de suma importancia.

Una vez en casa, Kanako preguntó por:

— ¿Dónde están Morinaga, Kurokawa y papá?

— Kurokawa no debe tardar en llegar, fue por algunas cosas al centro comercial para la fiesta. Papá llegará mañana, según me dijo no pudo terminar a tiempo. — Respondió Tomoe.

— Morinaga saldrá temprano del trabajo, según dijo espera llegar a las tres de la tarde. Mientras vamos a comer. — Comentó Souichi.

La celebración comenzó cuando Kurokawa hizo su aparición, con las bebidas alcohólicas, algunas botanas, junto con el enorme pastel que colocó en la mesa para asombro del niño. Una vez llegó Morinaga, todos se encontraron sentados en la sala charlando, se unió a ellos mientras tomó su plato de comida y se sentó a escuchar las pláticas.

Johan decidió llevar a cabo su plan, después de todo es el cumpleaños de Souichi y no podría dejar sin castigo a un abusón como su padre Morinaga. Tomó el frasco bajando a hurtadillas escondiéndolo en una de las gavetas de la cocina. Luego volvió a la fiesta y se acercó a Morinaga:

— ¿Mom te traigo más refresco?

— Si, por favor.

El pequeño corrió a la cocina y sirvió una medida de refresco de cola con una parte de la sustancia del frasco. Con tal de darle a beber cada gota, sirvió en su propio vaso para cada que se descuidaba Morinaga rellenaba el contenido con el de la sustancia.

El primer vaso de "refresco" le supo extraño, pero no le tomó importancia debido a las bromas que comenzó a decir Tomoe y Souichi sobre su apodo de "Mom". Sin embargo cuando las bebidas alcohólicas le fueron servidas en su vaso, el sabor del afrodisíaco dejo de ser notorio, de modo que durante toda la tarde se fue bebiendo en partes aquella sustancia.

Apenas darían las siete de la noche cuando la reunión se tornó emotiva. Salieron con el pastel Tomoe y Kurokawa poniéndolo en la mesa y todos se sentaron alrededor de la misma. Souichi por primera vez sintió algo tan distinto de celebrar ese cumpleaños tan especial al lado de su esposo y su pequeño hijo al que cargó en brazos acercándolo al pastel.

— Creo que necesito la ayuda de ustedes para soplar las velas.

Johan se paró en la silla mientras que Tetsuhiro se colocó a su lado. Mientras tanto sólo se escucharon las voces de todos entonando:

"Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti, Feliz cumpleaños Souichi, Felicidades a ti. ¡Y muchos más!"

Una vez terminaron de escucharse, los tres se aproximaron al pastel para soplar las velas con todos atentos y tomando video con los teléfonos.

El pequeño se emocionó mucho soplando con fuerza mientras los orgullosos padres simplemente se miraron con ternura, casi dándose un beso frente a todos. El pastel fue partido de inmediato pues su hijo no podía esperar más para comer una rebanada e incluso más de una. Souichi miró a su esposo con esa sensación extraña pues al soplar las velas notó que sudaba un poco, lo miró levantarse abruptamente hasta la cocina y lo siguió observando que se refrescó el rostro en el fregadero:

— ¿Te sientes bien?

— No se… creo que tengo fiebre, pues me dio mucho calor de repente, mi garganta se secó.

En ese momento se cubrió con ambas manos justo sobre el cierre del pantalón y sus piernas flaquearon de inmediato cayendo al suelo. Souichi de inmediato corrió a levantarlo preguntando:

— ¿Qué te ocurre?

Sin embargo antes de escuchar la respuesta quitó sus manos y mostró la enorme erección en sus pantalones.

— No sé qué me pasa, me siento muy excitado. No puedo pararme.

— ¡¿En qué rayos estás pensando pervertido?! ¿No puedes comportarte ni porque toda mi familia está en la sala?

— No es mi culpa, jamás he sentido algo así, es demasiado fuerte, más incluso que esa vez del karaoke con Isogai.

Souichi se sonrojó al instante de recordar aquellos hechos.

— Vamos, te llevaré a la habitación y tú tendrás que tranquilizarte por ti mismo.

— ¡Gracias! Siento mucho arruinar tu cumpleaños con estas tonterías.

— No te preocupes.

Con esfuerzo lo levantó y caminaron a la puerta con Souichi tapando discretamente con su cuerpo el enorme problema.

— ¿Qué pasó hermano? ¿Morinaga está bien?

— No Kanako, algo que comí en el trabajo me está dando un fuerte dolor en el estómago, subiré a descansar un rato. — Respondió Morinaga con voz trabajosa.

Prácticamente tuvo que arrastrarlo hasta la habitación. Antes de recostarlo los labios ardientes de Morinaga lo apresaron mermando su cordura. El aroma que despedía por el sudor que emanaba de su cuerpo lo invitó a quedarse a ayudarlo con su dificultad, no obstante las risas en el piso de abajo lo trajeron en cuenta de que debería volver a cumplir con su responsabilidad familiar; por lo que lo dejó sobre la cama marchando a la sala en compañía de todos. No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando decidió por curiosidad mirar a su pareja en la habitación. Al entrar lo escuchó quejoso:

— Souichi… tienes que ayudarme… no puedo ni quitarme los pantalones… me siento tan débil.

Una fuerza sobrenatural cubrió la sensatez de Souichi, su cuerpo respondió ante aquella súplica, la excitación lo hizo imaginar una infinidad de cosas, más por tenerlo tan indefenso ante él. Respiró profundo para pensar en algo y respondió:

— Regreso enseguida, te ayudaré.

— Date prisa, me duele, no aguanto esta desesperación.

La última frase no la escuchó pues ya bajaba los escalones hasta la sala. Se aproximó a Tomoe y le dijo:

— Tomoe necesito un favor ¿puedes cuidar a Johan por esta noche? ¿Además llevarte a la tía y a Kanako a hospedarlas en tu casa?

— Por supuesto que si hermano, no hay problema ¿Pero qué pasa? ¿Por qué? ¿Todo está bien?

— Morinaga no se siente bien y no quiero preocupar a nadie, mejor mañana yo les hablo.

Tomoe asintió con intranquilidad mientras Souichi anunció:

— Familia lo siento mucho, Morinaga no se siente bien, creo que necesita descanso y aquí hacemos mucho ruido, mejor mañana nos reunimos de nuevo, cuando él se sienta mejor.

—Tía Matsuda, Kanako. Kurokawa y yo queremos invitarlas a pasar la noche en nuestra casa. — expresó Tomoe ayudando a su hermano.

Luego Souichi caminó hasta Johan y le dijo en secreto:

— ¿Johan puedes quedarte con tu tío Tomoe por esta noche? Y prometo que te compraré lo que tú quieras mañana, además tus tíos te van a mimar, recuerda que no te han dado tus regalos.

— Si papi.

El pequeño sonrió feliz y corrió al lado de Tomoe que se encontraba poniéndose la chamarra. Tomó la diminuta chamarra de Johan del perchero y se la colocó diciéndole a Souichi:

— No te preocupes, lo voy a cuidar bien. No olvides avisarnos cuando se sienta mejor.

— Estaremos al pendiente de su recuperación, mañana nos vemos hermano. — Expresó Kanako con angustia.

— ¿No necesitan que nos quedemos a ayudarles en algo? — Pregunto Matsuda.

— No se preocupen, yo me encargaré de que se sienta mejor.

Prácticamente sacó a todos a empujones pues los despidió desde la puerta cerrando con los pasadores y tirando su ropa por el camino hasta la habitación. Abrió aprisa y se aproximó a la cama en donde Morinaga movía sus manos con ansiedad sobre el cierre de su pantalón, con los ojos cerrados por la angustia:

— Por qué tardaste tanto, me duele.

Con dificultad desabrochó el cinturón luego el botón del pantalón, para bajar el cierre mostrando la sólida erección cubierta con los calzoncillos totalmente mojada y demasiado rígida. El rostro sorprendido de Souichi ante una invitación tan seductora y sin tener a ese hombre fogoso prendido de él, mejor dicho totalmente indefenso y atenido a cualquier cosa que pudiera imaginar, lo único que pensó hacer fue sentirse totalmente penetrado para moverse a su antojo, para sentir ese calor, esa tremenda fuerza que emanaba de su pareja consumirlo como fuego, aunque hacerlo todo a su propio ritmo.

— ¡Date prisa, no soporto esto! ¡Me estoy volviendo loco!

Tomó aquel miembro y lo sacó de inmediato de la ropa interior, tocando lo que escurría con un par de dedos. Ante los gestos de angustia en el chico de cabello azul que instó una vez más por su ayuda lo frotó embarrándose con la semilla en cada movimiento de su mano.

— Ahhh… Souichi… más rápido… aahhh…mmmmnn.

Cada fricción para el pobre hombre drogado parecía en cámara lenta una tortura, abrió un poco los ojos para ver el subir y bajar de aquella mano. Volvió a apretar los ojos y estrujó con la poca fuerza que tenía las cobijas donde yacía recostado.

Cada gemido, cada movimiento de la cadera de Morinaga producía un efecto de lujuria en su pareja que movió la mano apretando con firmeza cada que sus dedos rozaron la cabeza de aquél ansioso miembro. No transcurrió ni un minuto cuando una sacudida del cuerpo recostado le denotó el orgasmo además de los chorros espesos de semen que salieron en todas direcciones.

— No lo creo, ¿de verdad terminaste en menos de un minuto?

— … aaahhh …no es mi culpa… no sé qué me ocurre. Tú sabes que yo puedo…

Los movimientos en la mano de Souichi cesaron, aunque no notó descender la erección, pero la añoranza de aquellos días lo volvió a invadir, pues desde un par de días atrás recordó sus años como sempai con Morinaga como su kohai. De sus labios escapó la pregunta:

— Esto me recuerda a algo, ¿a ti no?

— No es igual… sempai…

Al escuchar nuevamente esa palabra se montó sobre él pero antes retiró sus calzoncillos, sus lentes y la liga que sujetaba su cabello, quedando completamente desnudo sobre su amado chico de cabello azul. En su memoria no había más que el recuerdo de su primera vez, no la veía como un abuso, su descuido ocasionó que su actual esposo le resultara irresistible el tomarlo, de la misma forma que mirarlo así le pareció tan seductor, sin embargo recordó lo doloroso de tener una erección que no desciende, el ardor pasional que inunda los sentidos provocando una angustia terrible cada que le sometía a toques lascivos. Demostrarle la situación similar pero inversa lo hizo tomar la iniciativa, besó sus labios antes de dejarlo seguir hablando. Los gemidos de Tetsuhiro como si estuviera en un profundo éxtasis tan sólo por unir sus labios, lo hicieron querer atormentarlo un poco, pues a pesar de tenerlo vestido con tan sólo los pantalones desabrochados se levantó para subir su camisa recorriendo con calma cada parte de su abdomen hasta tocar un poco las sensibles tetillas, su cabello tocó la piel induciendo sensaciones deleitables, notando los movimientos del miembro tocando su abdomen.

Los angustiosos momentos de estar demasiado susceptible a cualquier simple toque de su cuerpo lo trastornaron, intentó empujar a Tatsumi con ambas manos, sin embargo con total debilidad nada más se limitó a expresar:

— Souichi… aaahhh … mmmmm…no … no … por favor… no me toques así, no lo soporto.

A lo cual recibió la lengua de dando círculos sobre la tetilla para morderla un poco. Morinaga apretó los ojos y el aire salió de sus pulmones al instante en que los dientes mordisquearon esa zona, dejando que el profundo placer lo hiciera venirse sin poder contenerse.

— ¿Te corriste sin que te tocará?

— No sé qué pasa, nunca antes me ocurrió algo así, tú lo sabes.

— Tetsuhiro en realidad no importa, sigues totalmente duro, te voy a ayudar a que te sientas mejor.

— ¿Souichi tú vas a hacérmelo?

— Lo pensé pero, hace tantos días que no lo hacemos que yo quiero tenerte dentro. Quiero recordar cuando estabas loco por mí.

— Sigo estando loco por ti… sempai… Me alejé porque estábamos ocupados, además tú me pediste mmmmmnn.

Con un nuevo beso alocado, abruptamente finalizó la oración, para luego rozar su propia entrada con el miembro duro mientras continuó con los besos y sus manos vagaron por el pecho de su amante esposo. Con movimientos apacibles comenzó a empujar y sacar lentamente el glande de su propia entrada. La punta del erecto miembro resbaló fácilmente pues con cada movimiento un poco de semen se derramó facilitando las cosas. Las débiles manos de Tetsuhiro sujetaron nuevamente las cobijas, pues estar siendo sometido a tanto placer era poco usual, en realidad nunca sintió un furor tan singular, menos con su hombre perfecto besándolo afanosamente e introduciéndose a sí mismo con tanta calma y desvergüenza sobre su eje.

No podía pensar en absolutamente nada, ni siquiera intentar concentrarse en el placer, pues el mismo placer consumía por completo su persona. Souichi se deleitó con los gestos de goce que provocó en su pareja, aun después de todo ese tiempo a su lado jamás logró observar tal ansiedad, con sus manos apretando lo más fuerte que podía las cobijas, su quijada comprimiéndose cuando la punta resbalaba en su interior, la saliva saliendo e incluso gemidos desesperados que salieron a pesar de la compresión de su quijada.

El leve cosquilleo en su cuerpo, el ambiente, los aromas y la suavidad del eje resbaladizo, hacía crecer su propia erección que pedía ser tocada con las manos expertas de Morinaga, no obstante no podría recibir aquél toque magnífico puesto que la debilidad de su amante no le permitía hacer nada, ni su propia lujuria podría ser tranquilizada con sus propias manos, mucho menos ayudarlo a él, por lo que todo recaía en lo que él hiciera y esta vez procuraría corresponder a todas las veces en que su goce se sobrepuso al de su pareja.

Morinaga sintió aumentar a cada momento la sensación sin poder evitarlo y sin querer postergar más la liberación que hacía presión desde sus testículos hasta su vientre ocasionando una agitación desmedida. Una vez que sintió nuevamente su miembro envuelto en la calidez de su amante empujó un poco su cadera con toda la fuerza que encontró para correrse a pesar de no introducir más que la punta de su miembro.

Los movimientos de Souichi se detuvieron al instante en que notó el nuevo orgasmo de su esposo, sin decepcionarse puesto que la dureza que ensució su trasero no se redujo. Sin continuar recibiendo en su interior a Morinaga procedió mientras observó las respiraciones aceleradas, a desabrochar completamente la camisa.

— ¿Qué haces? … No te detengas… sigue con lo que hacías.

— ¿No que te desespera sentir eso que hago?

— Si pero me desespera más saber que esta tortura se extiende si no sigues.

— Quiero que estés desnudo, necesito sentir tu piel contra la mía.

Con mucho cuidado lo levantó sacando la camisa y la camiseta retirándolas con prisa y la poca cooperación que proporcionó su excitado esposo, no ayudó a que se la quitará. Pero todo fue tierno, tocarlo y levantar su tórax para deslizar la camiseta hizo que Morinaga se sintiera tan frágil y totalmente en las manos de su amante. Cuando bajó hasta jalar los pantalones y retirarlos junto con su ropa interior, supo de antemano que ese hombre de cabello largo podría hacer lo que quisiera con su cuerpo.

Tenerlo desnudo y totalmente ansioso al igual que él, lo hizo comprender la necesidad en la que ambos son partícipes, Souichi no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera tenerlo en su interior. Volvió a montarlo restregando su entrada nuevamente con el miembro que entró un poco más. Lo mejor de tenerlo desnudo fue que pudo tocar con la boca la piel desnuda sin tener que empujar la ropa, por lo que se forzó a sí mismo hasta meterse un poco más al tiempo que jugueteó con su lengua sobre una tetilla.

— No Souichi… aaahhh, no soporto que hagas eso… detente…mmmmmnnn.

Volvió a correrse facilitando la total entrada hasta la base de su miembro. Con ese orgasmo su ímpetu se tranquilizó un poco, su respiración sumamente acelerada se relajó mientras el estrecho interior se acostumbró lentamente a la intrusión.

— Mírame Tetsuhiro, necesito ver tus ojos.

Lo que simplemente anhelaba mirar era lo mismo que su esposo, quería ver reflejado el amor y la pasión que no se obliga sino la que nace directo de la voluntad del corazón.

Una vez se abrieron los ojos verdes ante la mirada inquisitiva del hombre sobre su cuerpo, se tornó todo distinto, no sólo es el hecho de estar unidos físicamente pues la dureza continuó lo más profundo que era posible; algo más apareció, el amor brillando desde su interior resplandeciendo hasta los ojos miel que emocionados anhelaron algo más que ese toque seductor.

— aahhhh… Souichi te amo tanto… aún más ahora que me tienes a tu merced.

Antes de obtener la respuesta las manos que apretaban las cobijas subieron en ese instante a acariciar el rostro tan próximo a su cara por lo que inevitablemente se unieron en un apacible beso comenzando con los movimientos de cadera de Souichi para frotar sus zonas sensibles. Con cada movimiento de cadera, las manos de su amante apretaron sus hombros y su boca en medio de beso intentó ser separada para gemir descontroladamente; sin embargo no le permitiría alejarse de sus labios, pues quería todo de una vez, el placer, la lujuria y el amor. Forzó su lengua en la boca de Morinaga mientras tembló al verse preso de la acelerada fricción, volviendo a liberar su esencia en el interior de su pareja.

Souichi no consiguió el orgasmo, no le fue posible rozar su próstata con esa posición y mucho menos sin que fuera tocada su erección pero el goce se acrecentaba lentamente a cada instante. Levantó su cuerpo y apoyó las manos sobre los abdominales, apoyó sus pies quedando sentado con el miembro de su amante dentro, de esa forma se estremeció al instante. En esa posición su propio placer se multiplicó, comenzó el bombeo suavemente hasta incrementar los movimientos, no le fue necesario tocar su pene que saltaba con cada estocada, hasta que lo sintió cerca y sus gemidos se tornaron en palabras:

— Mori… naga… Morinaga… mmmnnn … que bien se siente tenerte así tan duro y dócil.

Sin poder pensar respondió como todas esas noches que el placer los envolvió cuando el sexo solía ser un acto prohibido, cuando su amante de cabello largo le era imposible reconocer que gustaba de sentirse invadido y penetrado con rudeza:

— ¡Así Sempai! … aaahhh… ¡Sigue!

La compresión de cada músculo del recto en su pareja por la fuerza que requería para hacer entrar y salir el endurecido y palpitante eje prácticamente lo exprimieron succionando tantas veces como esperando recibir el líquido caliente que se precipitó en medio de sus sonoros gemidos involuntarios:

— ¡Oh sempai! ¡sempai! ¡ah! … ¡ah! … ¡ah!... aaahhhhgg.

La rudeza de sus propios movimientos al tiempo que el súbito orgasmo de su pareja con la mirada de placer en sus ojos verdes que desenfocados lo miraron tan pasionalmente lo conectaron con los suaves roces de su próstata hasta propiciarle el fascinante aumento de su delectación que lo envolvió liberando de igual forma su propio espeso semen en el vientre de su esposo que respiró agitado por inducirle tanto goce forzado.

Una vez las pulsaciones latieron cada vez más lento, se recostó al lado del hombre de su vida, mirando la incredulidad en sus ojos verdes.

— Souichi, lo siento, de verdad, yo quisiera poder hacerlo como siempre, pero apenas logro moverme y todo gracias a ti. Creo que el efecto está pasando un poco.

Giró su cuerpo a acariciar el cabello rubio húmedo sobre el rostro tranquilo de su enamorado y escuchó:

— Pero sigues duro.

— No importa lo haré yo sólo hasta que se calme por completo, tu descansa.

— No, déjame ayudarte un poco más.

Giró su cuerpo para quedar de espaldas pegando su trasero a la pelvis de Morinaga, el cual guió su dureza hasta el cálido lugar que lo volvió a recibir sin hacer protesta, pues la humedad salía como invitándolo a continuar entregándole más.

Se introdujo con lentitud puesto que su cuerpo todavía no podía realizar movimientos ágiles, no obstante lo ayudo la cadera que con soltura comenzó a chocar contra su pelvis permitiendo apresurar la sensación de calidez en ambos cuerpos. Con una mano Tetsuhiro que recuperó un poco de fuerza atravesó sensualmente por la cintura de Souichi hasta tocar su pene mientras continuó moviendo la cadera lo más rápido que pudo.

Los dos hombres enamorados moviéndose unidos nuevamente en medio de la pasión disfrutaron el momento. El ritmó descendió para permitir la dulzura de los sentimientos, el cuerpo de Morinaga se juntó todavía más, respiró en el cabello rubio, llenando su nariz con el aroma inconfundible de su esposo. Su mente que se encontró nublada con su lujuria regresó a la normalidad ya que de pronto anheló poner a Souichi a gemir, por lo que recorrió con lentitud usando su nariz por el cuello de su amando hasta tocar con su lengua detrás de la oreja sin dejar de mover su mano ni su cadera. La espalda que parecía unida al torso de su pareja se arqueó en un espasmo de placer, por tocar esa zona tan sensitiva, razón para continuar chupando detrás de su oreja, tomando el lóbulo entre su lengua. De inmediato notó que los glúteos empujaron cada vez más fuerte sacando y metiendo casi completamente su eje. La cadera de Morinaga subió un poco más forzando el rose sobre el punto de placer en Souichi apretando la mano que sostenía su eje para moverla más aprisa. Los gemidos de satisfacción se envolvieron la habitación, el ritmo en cada espasmo de placer acompasó las estocadas que hicieron temblar a Tetsuhiro nuevamente, sin darse cuenta succionó en el cuello cosa que provocó Souichi se corriera con fuerza apretando rítmicamente, al ritmo de la eyaculación que remojó la mano de su esposo obligándolo a correrse inevitablemente empujando con toda la pasión para introducirse, sacando un gemido apagado al acrecentar la culminación en ambos con tal acción.

— Nnnnnngghhh.

Una vez que el placer que bombeó activamente a cada parte consiguió finalmente aliviar la tensión que le permitió relajarse por completo, descendiendo definitivamente la erección de Morinaga, dijo en voz cansada:

— Te amo…

— Y yo te amo a ti.

Un instante de silencio terminó con la pregunta del chico rubio:

— ¿Tetsuhiro tu tomaste afrodisíaco para darme esto como regalo de cumpleaños?

El cansancio en Morinaga lo comenzó a vencer, sus ojos se sintieron terriblemente pesados, los cerró y respondió:

— No, de hecho te compré una nueva laptop para tu trabajo. Está en el ropero, sólo esperaba que partiéramos el pastel para bajar con ella y dártela, pero ya vez lo que pasó.

Sin poder ver que el sueño invadía a su pareja volvió a insistir:

— ¿Entonces que pasó? ¿Cómo es que te pusiste así?

— En realidad no lo sé, comí y bebí lo mismo que tú. — Expresó Morinaga cada vez más lento y agotado.

— ¿Y en tu trabajo?

Con un último esfuerzo respondió:

— No creo que fuera ahí, sino me hubiera puesto mal desde que llegué a casa ¿no crees? ¡Pero qué importa, a decir verdad lo disfruté como no tienes idea! Mi cuerpo estaba tan sensible que sentí orgasmos múltiples con cada rose que me diste.

— Si importa, debemos averiguar quién te hizo eso.

Los ronquidos de un agotado Morinaga interrumpieron las palabras de Tatsumi que se levantó a jalar las cobijas y ponerlas sobre sus desnudos cuerpos para descansar luego de ese agotador día.

Insistentemente el timbre de un celular comenzó a sonar repetidamente, por lo que pasó una mano sobre el cuerpo durmiente para tomar sus lentes colocándolos en su rostro y mirar la fuerte luz que iluminaba por la ventana. Trabajosamente se levantó para buscar el teléfono que sonó nuevamente desde el suelo. Desganado se paró hasta llegar a los pantalones de su esposo mirando en la pantalla un número desconocido, por lo cual respondió con la finalidad de hacer callar al maldito aparato:

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Buenos días señor Tetsuhiro, habla la trabajadora social para saber si es posible encontrarlos en casa el día de hoy, estoy parada afuera de su residencia, intenté comunicarme con su esposo pero no ha respondido el celular.

El miedo lo invadió, ¿Cómo demonios explicar que mandaron al pequeño a casa de su hermano para poder tener sexo? Las pruebas incriminatorias podrían ser malas para la adopción, ¿les quitarían al pequeño si descubren esa irresponsabilidad? Pensó hábilmente, no podía fingir ser su pareja por lo que mintió:

— El celular está mal, yo soy Souichi Tatsumi, el teléfono de mi esposo es el que no le ha respondido. Yo no me encuentro en casa, salí con Johan y mi hermano, pero Tetsuhiro debe estar descansando ya que ayer se enfermó. Él lo recibirá mientras nosotros llegamos.

El sonido del timbre se escuchó una vez, mientras Souichi desesperadamente movió a su amante durmiente con voz baja diciendo:

— ¡Despierta! ¡Maldición! Tetsuhiro por favor que es importante.

— hhhmm ¿Qué pasa? — Expresó con un quejido medio dormido.

.

.

.

 **Muy bien hasta aquí les dejo el episodio esperando que continúen leyendo esta larga historia, luego de tanto tiempo sin actualizarla. Ahora sólo me falta actualizar "La silenciosa Fukuoka", lo cual tendrá lugar la próxima semana, pues al cabo de esta estoy por subir una por el cumple de mi madre, sin que sea yaoi, espero que si pueden la vean, pues la subiré a Wattpad y a mi página personal.**

 **Respecto las siguientes actualizaciones una vez que suba la silenciosa Fukuoka volverá a estar a votación el orden de actualización con la finalidad de que vean que no tengo favoritos. Podrán votar por este medio o directamente en mi facebook.**

 **Espero sus comentarios y gracias a todos los que todavía siguen esta sexosa historia jejeje. Ahora si temo que está por terminar no le veo más que uno o dos episodios como máximo. Se preguntarán ¿Será aburrido verlos con un hijo? Les aseguro que no será así un problema muy grande pero lindo los cubrirá para darles más bendiciones que dificultades.**


	21. Aprendizaje

**Este sensual episodio está dedicado a una amiga que sigue todas mis locas historias, por cumpleaños. Pequeña Arizbeth Gonzalez, te deseo un cumpleaños muy feliz y que todos tus sueños se hagan realidad.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 20. Aprendizajes.**

El sonido del timbre se escuchó una vez, mientras Souichi desesperadamente movió a su amante durmiente con voz baja diciendo:

— ¡Despierta! ¡Maldición! Tetsuhiro por favor que es importante.

— hhhmm ¿Qué pasa? — Expresó con un quejido medio dormido.

— La trabajadora social está abajo y le dije que tú la recibirás, mientras yo saldré por atrás para ir por Johan

— ¡Qué! — Gritó levantándose mostrando su agotado rostro por tantos orgasmos, con ojeras.

— Ahora date prisa y ponte una bata, no tienes que arreglarte, le dije que estabas enfermo.

Trabajosamente se colocó la bata para bajar las escaleras lentamente hasta la entrada, mientras tanto Souichi en la habitación marcó el número de su hermano, el cual de inmediato respondió:

— ¿Hola? ¿Qué pasó Morinaga?

— No soy Morinaga, soy Souichi. Necesito que traigas en este instante a Johan, pero no a la puerta de la casa, te espero en la esquina de la calle.

— ¿Cómo sigue Morinaga?

— ¡Maldita sea! Él idiota está bien, date prisa, la trabajadora social está en la casa.

— Llego en diez minutos, no te preocupes.

Raudo se vistió, mientras en el piso de abajo Tetsuhiro recibió a la trabajadora social con un gran bostezo:

— Buenos días.

— Hola buenos días. Soy Jenny Smith la trabajadora social que se encarga de darle seguimiento a los niños que han sido adoptados. En el orfanato seguramente le comentaron que yo vendría, tenía pensado visitarlos por la tarde, sin embargo ya que pasé por aquí, le marqué al celular de su esposo y dijo que usted está enfermo.

— Si, pero ya estoy mejor, sólo fue una infección en el estómago. Adelante pase por favor.

Al ingresar al lugar, Tetsuhiro notó en el suelo de la sala y en uno de los sillones los pantalones de su esposo, la camisa y su camiseta, todo tal cual se lo había quitado para subir a prisa la noche anterior. La chica lo miró frunciendo un poco el ceño.

— Tengo entendido que Johan se encuentra fuera al lado de su cónyuge, ¿pero hoy no fue a la escuela? Estamos a miércoles y apenas ingreso, es bastante malo que no le den una rutina de seguridad.

Al fondo, mientras la trabajadora regañaba a Tetsuhiro miró a Souichi bajar las escaleras con un par de zapatos en la mano y se horrorizó. Le hizo una sutil seña para distraerla mientras él salía por la puerta escondiéndose en la cocina.

— Señorita Smith, me gustaría mostrarle su habitación, para que vea las condiciones en las que vive.

— Excelente idea señor Tetsuhiro.

Una vez ellos subieron, Tatsumi aprovechó para escapar sin hacer ruido en la puerta. Vestido pero con el cabello hecho un desastre, sin ducharse, con lagañas en los ojos y el cuerpo aún cansado por las actividades del día anterior.

La mujer observó el orden en la habitación, ya que el día anterior el pequeño con tanto ajetreo no había podido desordenar las cosas.

— Esto es muy extraño señor Tetsuhiro, la cama perfectamente tendida como si no hubiera dormido nadie aquí. Pero dice que salieron muy temprano así que espero que no sea algún pleito marital. Ustedes deben tener un vínculo bien marcado frente a Johan. Recuerden no contradecirse delante del niño. Ni tampoco pelear por su educación.

— No se preocupe señorita, nuestro matrimonio está perfectamente. Mi marido no debe tardar en arribar. Le serviré un poco de té mientras espera, bajemos a la sala.

Una vez ahí, recogió la ropa que estaba en los sillones con vergüenza e intentó no mencionar alguna cosa sobre ello, aunque la mujer notó de inmediato que habían cosas particulares respecto a la versión que le fue contada sobre lo que ocurría en esa casa.

Morinaga estaba un poco ido con el cansancio que tenía. Además de demasiadas endorfinas lo tenían un poco distraído y sonriente a pesar de las circunstancias. Las preguntas de la mujer parecían ser complicadas con tan poca energía en su cuerpo, inclusive se frotó los ojos con tal de no sentir esa pesadez del sueño.

Entre tanto, Souichi salió a prisa caminando por el tranquilo vecindario hasta la esquina de la calle, en la cual aguardó nervioso por su hermano que venía caminando de la mano con Johan.

— ¡Papá! — Gritó el pequeño corriendo hasta abrazarlo.

Se despidió de Tomoe y volvieron a prisa a la casa. En el camino Souichi le pidió al pequeño:

— ¿Podrías decir que pasaste la noche en casa y salimos temprano si te pregunta la trabajadora social?

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque si no lo haces puede que te lleven de vuelta, además te compraré helado.

El pequeño asintió emocionado y así tuvieron que tocar el timbre puesto que Souichi había salido sin llaves. En el momento que entraron Johan corrió hasta la joven y le dijo:

— ¡Otra vez tú! Estábamos en casa y no me quedé con el tío Tomoe, así que no me vas a llevar de vuelta.

La mujer suspiró y sonrió respondiendo:

— ¡Ahora veo! Ese nombre se me hacía familiar. Trabajo con muchos niños pero de ti no me podría olvidar... En vista de lo sucedido, creo que necesitamos hablar los tres a solas. Así que Johan, por favor sube a tu habitación mientras hablamos los adultos.

— Pero yo quiero escuchar.

Souichi asió al pequeño de la mano y subió con él la escalera sin decirle nada. Luego le suplicó quedarse en el lugar y cerró la puerta.

Al bajar se sentó al lado de su amante que parecía medio dormirse a pesar del problema que tenían.

— Muy bien… Creo que todo esto es bastante claro. La ropa regada por todas partes, platos de fiesta, botellas de alcohol y ustedes que parecen agotados. Sobre todo él que no puede mantener los ojos bien abiertos. — Regañó señalando a Morinaga que simplemente tragó saliva nerviosamente.

— ¿Se lo llevará? — Preguntó en un bostezo contenido Tetsuhiro, mientras Souichi se tocaba la frente cubriendo sus ojos con una mano.

— Claro que no, pero si van a tener sexo no necesitan deshacerse de su hijo, mucho menos si apenas tienen algunos días con él. Hagan como los demás padres que esperan a que los pequeños se duerman. En lo personal no me gusta meterme en la vida marital de las parejas que adoptan pero ustedes parecen un poco desubicados. Johan es el más travieso niño que conozco, así que deben cuidarlo extra, suele ser un poco revoltoso y castiga a quienes se portan mal, de manera que deben aparentar un comportamiento ejemplar y no se griten delante de él. Le pegó una vez un chicle a una profesora que golpeó a una niña, por supuesto esa mujer recibió una sanción administrativa por su mal comportamiento. Y también le puso pegamento a un portafolio de un trabajador por jalonear a uno de los otros niños. Además me parece que el señor Tetsuhiro ha sido consentidor, Johan obedece a los mayores cuando no le demuestran debilidad y aquí parece que se siente dominante de la situación. Voy a vigilarlos más de cerca, habrá visitas sorpresa así que espero que el menor asista a la escuela pues también iré al lugar. Necesito los datos de sus empleos y la escuela de Johan para llegar a realizarles algunos cuestionarios. Creo que lo harán bien, él nunca había aceptado a nadie y ustedes se ve que pueden ser buenos padres.

De esa manera la joven Smith se marchó a continuar con su labor dejando al par de hombres sorprendidos.

Souichi un rato después, partió a su empleo luego de asearse y Tetsuhiro tuvo que reportarse enfermo en su trabajo. La familia Tatsumi llegó a ayudar a cuidar al niño, mientras que él durmió algunas horas más con tal de recuperarse, de manera que por la tarde se levantó a comer con la familia que parecía divertirse de cuidar al niño y no se veían molestos de hacerlo. A pesar de haber dormido mucho y estar duchado no tenía muchos ánimos y bostezó algunas veces más. Su suegro se acercó hasta Morinaga y lo recibió con un abrazo cálido.

— Me dijeron que estás enfermo. Espero que te sientas mejor. ¿Ya fueron al médico?

— No se preocupe señor Soujin, ya estoy bien, sólo necesito dormir hoy y mañana estaré como nuevo.

— No me digas señor, recuerda que somos familia y mi nuevo nieto es un niño lleno de energía. Pero nunca olviden cuidar de su matrimonio, se es papá pero también se debe ser esposo.

— Si padre, me alegra mucho que nos visite y tomaré en cuenta sus consejos.

Poco después arribó Souichi para convivir con su familia un rato más. Hospedaron a Soujin, puesto que su hermana y su tía ya estaban instaladas con Tomoe, razón por la cual la mañana del jueves, el recién estrenado abuelo decidió cuidar al pequeño angelito y dejó a sus hijos hacer sus actividades. Lo llevó a la escuela y de igual forma lo recogió, sintió añoranza al recordar a sus tres hijos cuando solían ser pequeños y el hecho de que sus investigaciones lo hubieran alejado de ellos, más que otra cosa por el fallecimiento de su esposa.

Llevó al niño a consentirlo todavía más y comprarle una bicicleta un poco más grande, quería enseñarlo a andar en ella, pero en el momento en que lo intentó, él mismo cayó del vehículo, puesto que tampoco sabía usarla. Se encontraban en un parque cercano a los suburbios, justo en la pista de patinaje y cuando Soujin cayó de la bicicleta se había rendido de enseñar a su nieto. Sin embargo, luego de varios intentos, el pequeño travieso estaba subido y dando algunas vueltas, claro primero se raspó las rodillas sin quejarse.

El abuelo Soujin no podía seguirle el paso en cuanto logró avanzar en el vehículo, salió de la pista de patinaje hacia la de corredores, lo rebasó y tuvo que seguirlo por todo el parque a pesar de que el camino por el que andaba era una pista de piedras para correr. Nunca imaginó que un pequeñuelo de seis años condujera una bicicleta que le quedaba más grande y a toda velocidad pues rebasaba a los que se encontraban trotando. A la distancia observó a su nuevo nieto perderse en el camino debido a su agotamiento. Le preocupó sobremanera perderlo en su primera oportunidad de conocerlo, no podía imaginarse llegar sin el niño a casa y que todo el mundo se imaginara que era un irresponsable. Ya era suficiente con su conciencia por alejarse de sus pequeños y ahora no sólo era un mal padre sino un terrible abuelo.

No tenía idea de cómo encontrarlo en el parque, con el aliento en vilo ya no podía correr más por la pista y se detuvo a respirar con tal de pensar en alguna solución. Tantas ideas en pocos segundos como pedirle al guardia del parque, el vocearlo y que las personas de los alrededores lo auxiliaran. Sintió mucha preocupación pues ¿qué tal si salía a las calles aledañas y algún carro lo atropellaba? ¿Qué tal si algún extraño se lo robaba? Las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos se detuvieron con el golpe de la bicicleta por la espalda que lo tumbó al suelo con todo y Johan que cayó sobre él.

— ¡Abuelo! ¡Gracias por detenerme! No sabía cómo frenar esta cosa.

Trabajosamente se levantó el hombre mayor y se sobó la espalda que seguramente traería un enorme moretón. No le permitió volver a subir a la bicicleta y caminaron a casa lentamente mientras el pequeño no parecía ni un poco agotado a pesar de haberle dado una vuelta completa a la pista. Al llegar, Soujin se recostó en el sofá mientras el niño comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor gritando:

— ¡Abuelo tengo hambre! ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Vamos por hamburguesas con helado! ¡Anda abuelo levántate!

No tenía fuerzas con el golpe de su espalda, por lo que respondió sentándose sobre el sofá:

— Dame unos minutos e iremos.

La suerte de Soujin cambió justo en ese momento pues tocaron a la puerta Tomoe, Kanako y Matsuda. El chiquillo se apresuró con una silla con tal de usar la mirilla, mientras Soujin gritó desde el sofá:

— Johan, no abras la puerta, permíteme levantarme.

— Abuelo es el tío Tomoe. ¿Le puedo abrir?

— Adelante… — Gritó Soujin recostándose nuevamente.

En la entrada de la casa, un asombrado Tomoe observó al pequeño correr por la casa saludando alegremente para marcharse.

— ¡Hola tío, tía, abuela!

La señora Matsuda y Kanako caminaron tras Tomoe con tal de buscar a Soujin, de esa manera charló con el pobre abuelo que fue llevado de inmediato al médico. Entre tanto, las mujeres sirvieron la comida que habían traído de casa de Tomoe, sin olvidarse de curarle las rodillas raspadas, cosa que lo hizo gritar al usar el desinfectante del botiquín.

Al llegar Tetsuhiro no sabía qué pensar, por un lado su suegro había sido descuidado al dejar a su hijo andar en una bicicleta, pues con esa energía tan alocada, sabía que extraviarlo en el parque era inminente. Aunque tampoco le dijeron lo travieso que era Johan, además del tremendo golpe que traía en la espalda, por lo que en un gesto de arrepentimiento pidió una disculpa por lo sucedido:

— Siento mucho los problemas que le ha causado Johan, me disculpo con usted por sus heridas.

Soujin de inmediato respondió tímidamente:

— No te disculpes hijo, creo que es culpa mía por no saber tratar a un niño.

— ¿Abuelo te lastimé mucho? Preguntó el menor escuchando a su padre disculparse. — Ninguno imagino lo que haría Johan puesto que se acercó hasta Soujin y le dio un abrazo con un beso en el cachete. — ¿Con esto te sientes mejor abuelo? En un libro decía que un beso podía ser mágico.

— No es nada Johan, creo que gracias a ti ya estoy curado.

A pesar de conocer un poco lo desenfrenado de Johan, ninguno dejó de mimarlo cargarlo y recibir sus tiernos abrazos pues aunque el niño era hiperactivo, sabía ganarse el cariño de todos en la casa, ya que parecía apreciar lo que era tener una familia en la que lo recibían con los brazos abiertos.

Cuando la familia charlaba en la sala, Soujin se quedó en el sofá por el dolor de su espalda mirando el televisor, justo en ese instante Johan se aproximó hasta él con uno de sus libros de cuentos y comenzó a leer lentamente ayudado con su abuelo. Sin darse cuenta terminó leyéndole la historia con el niño escuchando atentamente. Nadie podía ignorar la inocencia de un menor tan travieso y amoroso, mucho menos al verlo dormir tranquilamente en el sillón sobre sus piernas y con un gesto de completa felicidad. El calor del cuerpecito del niño parecía adormecer al hombre mayor que se quedó dormido junto con el niño.

Souichi llegó en ese momento oportuno para encontrar a su hijo durmiendo al lado de su padre, sin imaginar la travesía que habían pasado ese largo y agotador día. Recogió a Johan en sus brazos despertando al abuelo que lo saludó pesadamente. Subió las escaleras seguido por Morinaga que notó de inmediato su arribo. Depositaron al infante en su cama, lo arroparon y finalmente se miraron con profundidad, justo ahí como un par de padres orgullosos que no podrían ser más dichosos.

Con un beso bienvenida se saludaron y bajaron a departir con la familia Tatsumi.

La sabía tía Matsuda cambió lugares con Soujin con tal de darles algunos consejos a los primerizos padres, no podía marcharse sin ayudarles a educar a su pequeño monstruo. Aquella mujer tenía experiencia por cuidar a sus sobrinos, aunque sus tres sobrinos jamás fueron tan latosos. Instauró el fin de semana el pizarrón de premios y castigos que fue bien recibido por Souichi y Morinaga. El mocoso entendió que a una mala acción perdía privilegios y por una buena sería premiado. Asimismo la tía abuela les comentó que ciertos alimentos podían generar ese tipo de conductas ansiosas en el niño, y por último que el menor tenía una inteligencia desperdiciada, la cual deberían estimular con tal de mantenerlo tranquilo en actividades que le desgastaran física y mentalmente.

La anciana le demostró a toda la familia que el pequeño diablito sólo tenía su energía mal canalizada, y así lo hizo durante el resto de su estancia en el lugar.

El domingo por la noche, las mujeres partieron al lado de Soujin al aeropuerto, ellas viajarían de vuelta a Japón y Soujin a la selva donde laboraba estudiando insectos.

Souichi, Tetsuhiro y el pequeño Johan se despidieron de su familia, algo que apreciaban mucho más aquellos que nunca habían tenido tantas personas que los amaran. Tetsuhiro y Johan sentían tanta alegría de pertenecer a esa enorme familia, sin lugar a dudas en esos corazones tan necesitados de afecto podía entrar el amor fraternal fácilmente.

Souichi también sintió añoranza, no poder ver a su hermana pequeña le era difícil, pero confiaba en que su querida tía Matsuda hacía un excelente trabajo al cuidar de ella pues ahora que había crecido era una mujer trabajadora e inteligente, que aunque le costara reconocer, un día haría su vida al lado de otra persona.

Los suspiros y las lágrimas del pequeño niño se escucharon:

— ¡Abuelos no se vayan! ¡Tía Kana!

De inmediato se aferró a las piernas de la mujer mayor que sonriente le expresó:

— Vendremos muy pronto a verlos otra vez. Te prometo traer muchos regalos si te portas bien con tus papis, o quizá un día puedas venir tú a Japón, ahí hay muchas cosas divertidas que te encantarán.

Anunciaron el abordaje y entre algunos sollozos que Tetsuhiro consoló abrazando al niño en su hombro, se marcharon esas personas que tanto apreciaban.

Con un pequeño dormido, llegaron en el auto a casa, ambos padres recostaron a su niño y la mirada lasciva de Morinaga persiguió a Tatsumi al instante. Tetsuhiro había aprendido su lección aquél día del cumpleaños de su pareja, no había vuelto a sentir su deseo sexual explosivo por dos días. Sin embargo esa noche al quedarse solos nuevamente en su casa, el animal sexual que llevaba en su interior, salió para perseguir a su amante que de inmediato escapó hasta la habitación.

Saltó en besos excitados con tal de provocarle deseo, cosa que Souichi no permitiría, puesto que seguía sin sentirse a gusto de dejarse llevar si el pequeño podría despertar de escuchar sus sonoros gemidos en la oscuridad.

— No quiero hacerlo Tetsuhiro…mmmmmnnnn. — Intentó decir separándose de un beso que nuevamente lo capturó.

Intentó separarse del chico de sus anhelos, lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas y gritó:

— ¡Morinaga detente!

Las pupilas dilatadas y la respiración desenfrenada, no parecía calmarse con sus palabras, de manera que respondió totalmente listo para tomarlo:

— Vamos sempai, sé que quieres. Te pusiste duro cuando te toqué. — De inmediato le guiñó un ojo haciéndose el seductor, pues el escuchar su apellido, luego de tantos años y costumbre de ser designado por su nombre, le prendió escuchar su apellido como en aquél entonces.

— ¡Te digo que no! No voy a hacerlo con Johan en la casa, me siento incómodo, así que dormiré en otra habitación.

— ¿Te vas a ir para no tener sexo conmigo?

— No respetas mi opinión. Tengo la impresión que el día de mi cumpleaños usaste algo para que accediera, pero tus trampas no van a funcionar otra vez. Recuerda que por culpa de tus tretas casi nos quitan a Johan, así que compórtate o no volveré a dormir a tu lado.

Agarró una almohada de la cama y ante los ojos atónitos de Morinaga se marchó con mirada furiosa. El chico de cabellera azulada se había sorprendido de la actitud tan negativa de su esposo, sintió una punzada en su corazón pues tenía tanto tiempo que no era rechazado de aquella forma tan tajante. ¿Sería posible que las cosas se volvieran frías entre ellos?

En la soledad de su habitación matrimonial, sintió una pesadez que no le permitió descansar bien aquella noche. Tantos años sin recibir rechazos, incluso antes de la boda fue divertido contenerse, pero ahora las cosas no parecían funcionar bien entre ellos por la timidez de Tatsumi. Tetsuhiro recordó que incluso la trabajadora social les había sugerido hacerlo con el niño durmiendo, y además tenían una habitación que podían cerrar y evitar que los interrumpiera. De todas formas supuso que si el niño se despertaba era lógico poner algún pretexto.

Triste, enojado y sensible por el rechazo intentó dormir, sin embargo al dar algunas vueltas en la cama prendió su celular y le escribió a su mejor amigo en un uso horario distinto. Hiroto que se acababa de despertar por la tarde pues atendía el bar hasta altas horas de la noche, por lo que de inmediato recibió emocionado el mensaje de su amigo Morinaga y respondió:

«Buenas noches amigo ¿por qué estás despierto tan tarde para ti?»

«Tuve una pelea con Souichi.»

«Espero que no tuviera que ver el afrodisíaco que te mandé. Ahí decía que lo usaras con prudencia.»

«¿Me mandaste qué?»

«Debió llegar el día martes para el cumpleaños de tu sempai. Revisé que la entrega fuera completada por internet y aparecía que así fue. A menos que tu sempai la recibiera y te drogara, cosa imposible creo yo. ¿Quién querría a un alocado como tú todavía más caliente?»

Morinaga pensativo no podría creer que su propio sempai hubiera sido capaz de drogarlo para tener sexo, mucho menos por su actitud al verlo excitado. Aunque después se ocupó de él, por lo que a pesar de todo, dudó de su inocencia. Entonces decidió cambiar la conversación con tal de no poner a su amigo a especular pues solía ser muy fantasioso. De igual forma requería contarle sus problemas, entonces continuó:

«Tienes razón amigo, seguro debe andar por ahí el paquete. Pero sabes algo, mi problema es que con el niño en casa, Souichi siente vergüenza de hacerlo, porque es un poco escandaloso, ya sabes… cuando me muevo y todo.»

« Eso es fácil de arreglar. En las tiendas de sexo hay unos artefactos para evitar gemidos, una bolitas con agujeros que se amarran en la boca y así no se escucharán sus gemidos aunque al venirse vea al creador. Además te sugiero comprar otro par de esposas como las que te regalé para la luna de miel, pero más grandes. Esas que vienen recubiertas para no lastimarle las manos aunque se dé tirones, así se las pones en las piernas y si todavía lo quieres hacer más salvaje, hay unos trajes de piel con máscara que te darán la fantasía de abusar de él.»

«¡Tú sí que sabes amigo! Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo, él se merece un escarmiento por ser tan testarudo.»

Un Morinaga decidido a reprender a su amado, respiró tranquilo pensando en un plan para ir a comprar sus artefactos y finalmente se durmió.

Muy temprano se levantó sin avisarle a su marido que se marchaba, aunque le dejó el desayuno y las cosas del menor planchadas y listas, sin ayudarle con las suyas. Así se fue y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a Johan que despertaba justo para despedirse. Caminó a la habitación de huéspedes y tocó de manera grosera.

— ¡Ya me voy a trabajar, no olvides llevar a Johan a la escuela!

Sin esperar por la respuesta, partió a su empleo. Souichi se levantó molesto por la actitud de su pareja y pensando que se le olvidaría pronto, se fue a realizar sus deberes más tarde.

Tetsuhiro salió de su trabajo y en vez de ir directamente a recoger a su pequeño al laboratorio de Souichi, fue a comprar las cosas que le traerían su ansiada noche de placer. Quizá podría ser verdad que su sempai lo había drogado con tal de ponerlo indefenso, ya que conocía los potentes efectos que podían ocasionar las cantidades concentradas de la sustancia; de manera que esto podría ser una dulce y excitante venganza.

Compró los artefactos, afortunadamente venían en bolsas negras que metió a la cajuela al llegar a la universidad, pues ahí tenía aparcado el auto Souichi. Recogió a su niño y lo llevó a comer a casa, posteriormente, tal como había prometido, lo inscribió en un equipo infantil de futbol americano para darle una disciplina con el deporte.

Johan que parecía con energía ilimitada, esa tarde se mostró rendido cuando Tetsuhiro lo hizo caminar de vuelta a casa. Sonrió satisfecho y forzó al niño para tenerlo agotado, de manera que por la noche pudiera poner en práctica su plan. Al llegar a casa no lo dejó dormir, pues lo metió a darse una ducha tibia de la que casi tuvo que sacarlo de la tina cargado. Sin embargo no cesó en su plan, manteniendo despierto a su hijo para que se vistiera y le dio antes de dejarlo llegar a su cama, una leche con chocolate caliente y un par de galletas que no terminó de comerse a razón de que cayó dormido sobre la mesa.

Finalmente cargó a su pequeño hasta la cama, lo arropó y decidió dejar las cosas en la cocina para que cenara su marido. Fue a su auto y sacó sus nuevos juguetes, junto con los vibradores que tenía empolvados en una caja al fondo del armario. Lavó los vibradores y bajo la cama metió la bolsa con todos sus utensilios preparados, se sentó en la sala con un libro y comenzó a leer relajadamente.

Pocos minutos transcurrieron para que Souichi arribara. Saludó y caminó mirando que Tetsuhiro lo ignoró fingiendo leer.

— Y bien ¿qué tal le fue en el entrenamiento? — Preguntó Tatsumi esperando la respuesta amigable de su pareja.

— Bastante bien. Estaba muy cansado pero se duchó y luego cenó. Ahora está durmiendo en su cuarto. — Respondió cortante y sin mirarlo.

La culpabilidad lo corroyó, recordó que para tener los favores de su amante debería ser amable, mucho más en esa parte tan delicada que era el sexo. Entonces insistió justificándose:

— Sobre ayer… tú me obligaste a irme, pero hoy me quedaré si te comportas. Esperaremos al fin de semana y se quedará un día con Tomoe, así podremos relajarnos.

— Como digas… — respondió Morinaga continuando con la mirada en el libro.

Un suspiro pesado se escuchó, pues Souichi supuso que sería una de esas noches largas con su amante molesto y sin esa animada forma de ser suya. Caminó a la cocina y al ver la comida preparada, le pareció que las cosas no estaban tan mal, después de todo cuando estaba realmente molesto no le dejaba la cena hecha.

— Cuando termines no olvides lavar los trastos que uses y guardar todo en el refrigerador. — Se escuchó la voz mandona de Morinaga desde la sala.

— Si … — Respondió con fastidio.

Tetsuhiro aguardaba pacientemente porque su amante finalizara de comer para subir a cambiarse por el par de pantalones ajustados que simulaban ser piel, con unas extrañas tiras que se ponían sobre el torso mismo material y sin olvidar un antifaz con una gorra del tipo policial en negro.

Lo miró subir escuchando el agua correr, ya que seguramente estaba tomando una ducha. Entró a su habitación pensando en qué momento podría poner en marcha su plan y al verlo entrar a la habitación le reclamó:

— Dejaste la cocina sucia, yo preparé la cena y dejé todo limpio, ¿no crees que deberías por lo menos lavar lo que ensuciaste?

Souichi se encontraba un poco apenado por su actitud de la noche pasada, razón por la cual decidió no discutir y partió a asear los trastos que había dejado sucios.

Al escuchar los trastos en el fregadero se cambió con velocidad y revisó una vez más a su niño que estuviera durmiendo. Cerró la puerta del menor con llave por si se despertaba, puesto que supuso era mejor subir a abrirle a que los descubriera en esos juegos que tenía pensado hacer. Se colocó el traje con el antifaz, del que sobresalían sus ojos verdes tras el. Se llevó en una mano la bolsa con las otras cosas, y las esposas junto con la mordaza en su otra mano, listas para usar. Lo observó lavar los trastos y con sigilo dejó la bolsa en la mesa entrado a la cocina de improviso.

Souichi parecía descuidado y confiado, así que lo empujó contra el fregadero sujetando sus manos contra su espalda y atándolas juntas con las esposas. Como estaba algo cansado por el trabajo y sobretodo con la sorpresa, no pudo oponerse ante la fuerza de su marido, pero una vez que se sintió atado gritó con enfado:

— ¡Malnacido qué demonios haces!

Sin esperar por sus amenazas, lo amordazó con la bolita plástica con agujeros y le ató las piernas con las otras esposas dificultosamente, pues Souichi parecía querer patearlo en la entrepierna por abusar de su confianza. Los ojos aterrados de Tatsumi al observar de pronto el traje de su esposo, lo hicieron enfadarse más y pensar en todas las cosas que le haría una vez que lo liberara.

Lo cargó con dificultad pues se retorcía molesto sin poder hacer nada. Sin decir una palabra lo colocó en el sillón, le bajó los pantalones y sacó sus aditamentos poniendo lubricante para dilatarlo.

Souichi no quería excitarse, estaba sumamente furioso por el ataque pero no pudo evitar gemir por la intrusión de aquellos dedos expertos que lo tocaron como todas las veces:

— nnngggh.

Resopló resistiéndose con enfado a través de la mordaza y el calor que le infundían las caricias lo prendieron como fuego, porque las manos diestras de su amante tocaron cada zona sensible de su cuerpo, se deslizaron bajo su camisa y acariciaron sus pezones sosteniéndolo pues con las manos atadas no podía recargarse por sí mismo y estaba indefenso a su merced.

— ¿Te gusta Souichi?

A lo cual negó agitando la cabeza e intentó reclamar gimiendo con la mordaza:

— nnnggg.

Los ojos de Tatsumi hicieron la mirada más amenazante que pudo sin conseguir un poco de temor en Morinaga.

— Si no te gusta voy a hacer que te guste. Sólo relájate porque Johan está encerrado en su habitación y duerme.

Volvió a gemir con negativas agitándose con los amarres, hasta que Morinaga sujetándolo por lo hombros lo alzó dejándolo hincado sobre el sillón y empezó a repartir besos y lamidas detrás de su oreja, al tiempo que agitó con ahínco la erección de su marido que continuó intentando apartarse a pesar de sonrojarse y lanzar quejidos ahogados de goce. Lo devolvió al sillón recargando su pecho en el descansabrazo y así su cabeza no apoyaba el peso de su cuerpo, por lo que tenía su trasero disponible para seguir incitando la pasión.

De inmediato, a pesar de que intentó apretar sus glúteos con tal de no permitirle tocarlo, había tanto lubricante en sus dedos que fue bastante simple el meterlos y friccionar la próstata entre la sensación de placer que se hizo alocada en la cabeza de Souichi. Por una parte tenía ganas de matarlo por forzarlo sin su consentimiento y por otro, su cuerpo pedía agritos la liberación que se sentía cada vez más próxima.

La mano que agitaba el miembro de Souichi sintió un poco de líquido derramarse entre sus dedos y apretó la punta con tal de evitarle el orgasmo. No contento con la tortura a la que lo sometía, continuó frotando la próstata con cada vez más rudeza, de esa forma su esposo no se resistía y se quedó muy quieto gimiendo al ritmo de aquellos movimientos y resoplando sacando el aire de sus pulmones de forma muy sonora. Tomó entre sus manos el vibrador que tenía cerca y lo introdujo sin dificultad, ocasionando con las vibraciones que la espalda de su marido se moviera con ansiedad por el suplicio placentero.

La mano que apretaba la punta del pene de Souichi evitando su culminación, no se movió ni un poco; así la otra fue a acariciar sus tetillas nuevamente con el lubricante que tenían sus dedos. Los pensamientos del tirano suplicaron una y otra vez sin poder articularse:

«Déjame terminar. Quiero correrme ahora. ¡Necesito que me sueltes ya!»

Sin ser escuchado, continuó retorciéndose cada que las cosas lo hacían incluso babear a través de la mordaza con agujeros.

Morinaga comenzó a sentirse más que ansioso, quería penetrarlo, no obstante pensó que todo eso era demasiado agresivo y no soportaría sentir que usaba el cuerpo de su amado como un objeto sin darle amor.

La erección de Souichi escurría sin parar mojando sus manos, de inmediato notó que temblaba y sus manos sujetas en su espalda incluso pellizcaron su propia piel. Los gemidos ahogados se hicieron suplicantes, parecían pedir a gritos que parara las cosas. A pesar de su temor por la penalización, detuvo todo, retiró el vibrador de su interior y lo desató esperando por su castigo, primero las esposas de las piernas y luego las de las manos. Finalmente la mordaza y Souichi cayó al sillón respirando agitado.

Una cosa muy distinta a los pensamientos de Tetsuhiro era lo que le ocurría a Tatsumi, no pedía que le retirara los amarres sino que le permitiera correrse. Al ser liberado, las fuerzas de su cuerpo que parecían perderse en medio de la culminación que le era impedida, lo hicieron caer olvidando que estaba libre, sólo tenía un pensamiento.

Tetsuhiro apenado antes de recibir su regaño, suplicó con angustia mientras su sempai recuperaba el aliento pues no podía ver su rostro:

— Souichi, sempai lo siento mucho. No quería lastimarte, ni hacerte enojar, sólo quería que nos divirtiéramos. Creo que me iré a dormir aparte, no merezco quedarme contigo.

Se levantó en ese instante del sofá retirando su antifaz y el desesperado hombre de cabellera larga lo detuvo con un grito:

— ¡Maldición! ¡Qué haces! ¡Dónde rayos vas!

Con un poco de fuerza se sentó en el sillón, todavía con los pantalones abajo y desde ahí Tetsuhiro fue testigo de la expresión afiebrada en su amado. Sus ojos con un par de lágrimas producidas por el placer forzado, el rostro totalmente rojo, sus pupilas dilatadas y el miembro que apuntaba arriba demasiado tenso pues al sentarse parecía totalmente incómodo.

Con preocupación, casi impactado de tal visión sensual preguntó:

— ¿No estás enojado Souichi?

— ¡Claro que lo estoy! ¿Pero ahora podrías hacer que me corra?

— ¿Si lo hago me vas a perdonar?

— ¡Ni de broma! Tu castigo será un poco más tranquilo.

De inmediato Tetsuhiro comprendió que tenía las riendas del asunto, así que se acercó hasta el hombre sentado en el sillón y metió de golpe la erección de su compañero en su boca, devolviéndole las sensaciones impetuosas que nuevamente mermaron su cordura y se entregó al placer de sentir una y otra vez la garganta de Morinaga apretando, así fue como nuevamente sintió la culminación casi arribando nublando sus sentidos. No obstante su amante tenía otros planes, así que la sacó de su boca e insistió:

— De verdad seguirás enojado aunque te haga venirte. Sabes que podrías vengarte y atarme también, te dejaré hacerlo. Sólo no te enojes conmigo, me detuve porque me gusta hacerte el amor y no tomarte por la fuerza.

— Pon tus manos en la espalda.

— No lo decía en serio ¿Me vas a golpear?

— Obedece y ponte en el sillón.

De inmediato se colocó de espaldas en el sillón y Souichi lo esposó justo como él estaba, se retiró los pantalones y totalmente mojado como tenía su pene le dijo mientras descubrió su trasero.

— Ahora relájate que de todas formas te va a doler.

Morinaga sintió la presión en su entrada pero no se quejó, respiró agitado y se centró en permitirle entrar. Le dolió un poco pero tal era su excitación que a prisa ya ansiaba obtener las embestidas de su sempai. Sin embargo muy distinto era todo con Souichi, que le agradaba la sensación de sumergirse en su amado aunque más deseaba tenerlo dentro de él.

La calidez del cuerpo de Tetsuhiro y la succión que ejercía en Souichi lo hicieron detenerse antes de hacer un mal papel y correrse. A pesar de todo, el límite estaba tan próximo que ya no podía ni quería volver a detenerse, por lo que con un movimiento de la cadera de Morinaga hacia su pelvis, comenzó alocadamente a arremeter en un par de embestidas que lo hicieron liberar su semilla casi instantáneamente.

Respiró molesto por no obtener el orgasmo espectacular que buscaba, de manera que jaló a Morinaga dejándolo sentado todavía con las manos atadas a su espalda y completamente duro. Fue así que decidió subirse a horcajadas sobre él y se penetró a sí mismo, consiguiendo un gesto en su amante de cabello azul lleno de placer y amor pues podía mirarlo a los ojos mientras lo tenía completamente unido a él.

Agitó sus caderas devolviéndose la erección pues consiguió frotar esa parte especial dentro de sí mismo.

Morinaga sentía la presión devorarlo una y otra vez y conteniéndose suplicó por un poco de amor:

— Un beso…

Souichi no era tan insensible, pues al escuchar la petición no pensó dos veces en cumplirla y unió sus labios gimiendo en la boca de su amado abrasado por el placer. Una de sus manos sujetó su pene y lo agitó vigorosamente subiendo y bajando sus caderas con firmeza.

— Sou… Sou… detente que me corro. — Instó Tetsuhiro antes de tener su orgasmo. Aquellos movimientos hábiles no se detuvieron pues la culminación de Tatsumi apresó a Morinaga apretando sus manos atadas una contra la otra en medio del placer orgásmico.

La agitación no le permitió hablar al chico vestido en piel sintética, sin embargo en cuanto pudo pronunciar una palabra, le pidió en un tono sumiso:

— ¿Podrías soltarme? Necesito abrazarte, mi corazón se rompe si es sólo sexo, porque yo te amo Souichi.

Un complacido tirano antes de liberar a su amante abusivo lo amenazó:

— No te atrevas a volver a hacer esto sin mi consentimiento o no voy a perdonarte.

Se aproximó hasta él y liberó sus manos mientras un avergonzado Tetsuhiro respondió:

— Discúlpame, de verdad no volverá a ocurrir, sólo que no seas cruel y no me rechaces. Yo te necesito tanto, sólo me marchitas con tus desdenes. Me haces recordar cuando te asqueaba mi presencia, y yo …siento que no me quieres.

— ¿Otra vez te harás el mártir? No llores, ya sabes que jamás soporté que tú te alejaras porque yo te amaba aunque no lo supiera. ¿Recuerdas que cuando lo comprendí fui tras de ti? Además te he entregado mi vida desde entonces, ¿no es suficiente para que me creas? ¿Toda la vida me recriminaras eso?

De inmediato enjugó una lágrima que rodaba desde el par de ojos verdes y le devolvió esa sonrisa que tanto adoraba observar. De inmediato recibió la respuesta de Morinaga:

— Gracias por amarme.

— ¡Por dios! ¡Esas cosas no se agradecen! No se trata que yo decidiera amarte, simplemente ocurrió y luego no quise que terminara.

— Tienes razón, yo tampoco decidí amarte, me enamoré de ti a primera vista.

— ¡Ya basta de tanta cursilería! Voy a ducharme otra vez que me dejaste totalmente sucio.

— Tú también lo hiciste y además fuiste muy rudo. ¿Podríamos tomar un baño juntos?

— Sólo porque ya pareces tranquilo.

Entraron juntos a la tina y Tetsuhiro no pudo más que volver a excitarse de inmediato al tenerlo desnudo y mojado. Terminó aquella noche dando un orgasmo extra a su adorado esposo y él se llevó uno también.

Salieron con las batas de baño a quitar el seguro de la puerta del menor, observado su figura durmiente y finalmente se recostaron completamente exhaustos a descansar. Un par de hombres enamorados con un hijo del que esperaban sueños e ilusiones y que completaba aquellas partes faltantes que sentían en sus corazones.

Por la mañana, revisando su celular en el trabajo, Morinaga recordó el problema con el afrodisíaco que había bebido, pues luego de la noche de pasión con su marido no sintió que él tuviera algo que ver y haciendo memoria, recordó algo particular, su pequeño le estuvo dando vasos con refresco toda la tarde, cosa que no hizo con nadie más en la fiesta. La pregunta era ¿Por qué Johan querría drogarlo?

Una vez llegando del entrenamiento del niño, lo dejó en la ducha mientras bajó a la cocina a buscar la prueba del delito, fue así que al abrir una gaveta de la parte de abajo, encontró un frasco extraño y decidió confrontar al menor. Sintió un pesar en su corazón por aquella acción tan extraña, pues no pudo más que suponer que su nuevo hijo no le tenía aprecio. Lo miró salir del baño y lo ayudó a cambiarse, una vez tenía su pijama lo llevó al comedor y se sentó frente a él dudoso. Colocó la botella frente a Johan y lo miró con la duda en sus pequeños ojos:

— ¿Tu sabes lo que es esto? — Preguntó intentado tranquilizar sus sentimientos heridos, pues la profunda decepción le procuraba muchas ganas de llorar.

— Sí. — Respondió el niño mirando a la mesa, sin observar nuevamente la decepción en los ojos de su padre.

— ¿Y bien qué es y por qué me lo diste?

— El cumpleaños de papá llegó y tenía una carta que decía que abusarías de papá con esa sustancia.

— ¿Entonces por qué querías que tu papá abusara de mí? Yo entiendo que todo esto es nuevo y sé que soy una persona muy … — Tragó saliva conteniendo las lágrimas y continuó: — soy muy molesto para los demás y los asfixio. Entiendo que no me quieras como a Souichi pero no debiste hacer algo así. ¿Qué tal si algo me ocurría? Seguro no sabes lo que venía en ese frasco y es mejor que no sepas todavía, porque son cosas de adultos que los niños no deben tomar a la ligera.

— Papá Mori, yo no quiero que te pase nada.

De inmediato el pequeño se sujetó de él en un abrazo y comenzó a llorar en su regazo mientras Morinaga sintió aquellos sentimientos apoderarse de él y las lágrimas salieron al tener a su niño angustiado por él.

— ¿Papá abusó de ti verdad? ¿Te pegó muy feo? No quería que te lastimaran, sólo me enojé que la carta dijera eso. Pero yo te quiero mucho y te voy a ayudar a vengarte. Podemos poner gusanos en su comida.

El momento oscuro que los cubrió de pronto fue detenido con aquél comentario extraño. Tetsuhiro que tenía unas lágrimas comenzó a reír a todo pulmón conel menor intrigado que se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos. Una vez logró contener la risa respondió:

— Tu papá Souichi no me pegó, y la sustancia sólo me enfermó del estómago recuerdas. No debes dañar a los demás aunque creas que es correcto. Lo mejor es hablar sobre los problemas, porque así es como las personas arreglan sus diferencias.

— Pero los niños que me pegaban nunca me escucharon cuando les dije que no lo hicieran. Y los adultos jamás escuchan tampoco.

— Justo por eso nos tienes a nosotros para ayudarte, y siempre vamos a escuchar todo lo que tengas que decir, así que si alguien necesita un escarmiento aquí eres tú y acordaremos tu penitencia. Vas a mantener limpia tu habitación sin que yo tenga que levantar un juguete, porque si los veo en el suelo me los llevaré.

— No seas malo papá.

— Es eso o dejamos que Souichi decida tu castigo.

— De acuerdo.

— Pero promete que te vas a portar bien o si algo te molesta lo hablarás con cualquiera de nosotros.

— ¡Prometido!

— Muy bien, entonces tienes que cenar y luego a dormir. — Expresó mirando los ojitos cansados de su adorado y tierno pequeñín.

Las cosas a partir de ahí no salieron totalmente bien pues a pesar de los consejos de la tía, meses después el niño sufrió una fractura en un brazo por caer de un árbol aunque Souichi le había prohibido subir. Una cortada enorme en la pierna cuando corrió tras un balón de futbol americano dentro de la casa, pues cayó sobre un vaso de vidrio que se rompió al ser tirado con el rebote del balón. Tampoco podían faltar los machucones en la puerta del carro que les hizo a sus dos padres y una nariz rota en un pleito escolar. Pero las cosas en esa pequeña familia no podían ser más felices. Los padres siempre atentos de la educación de Johan, sus dudas, sus travesuras y además tantas veces que tuvieron que ir a ser regañados por sus pleitos.

El tiempo transcurrió veloz como cuando la vida te hace dichoso, Souichi y Tetsuhiro cuidaron afanosamente de los detalles sin olvidarse de su activa vida sexual que aprendieron a seguir disfrutando aún con un menor dormido en casa. Los besos fueron dados con ternura entre ellos, sin importarles lo que alguna que otra persona pudiera cuchichear. Pero las cosas no pueden ser sencillas con un hijo hiperactivo creciendo, fue de esa manera que una tarde luego de la escuela, recibieron una llamada urgente de una madre molesta...

Johan acababa de cumplir los doce, Morinaga tenía treinta y cuatro y Souichi treinta y seis, cuando le recibieron en su hogar a una mujer que se escuchaba furiosa en el teléfono. Era jueves y la tarde se oscurecía trayendo la noche en el momento que entró aquella mujer a su hogar jalando a una niña que solía ser buena amiga de su pequeño Johan. Las sentaron en la sala y con un poco de preocupación los tres se sentaron frente a ellas sin decir nada. La señora carraspeó y comenzó a espetar enfadada:

— Señores, he venido a decirles que su hijo ha embarazado a mi pequeña…

.

.

.

 **Gracias a Gaby por la ilustración que me ha dejado impactada por tanta sensualidad, está para derrame nasal ¡Vaya Gaby! ¡Eres genial!**

 **Espero por sus comentarios y que tal ¿les parece emocionante?**


	22. La vida no es tan complicada

**Capítulo 21. La vida no es tan complicada.**

 **Mi querida Chanel, sé que como siempre tardo en traerte tu dedicatoria por tu cumpleaños del 9 de febrero, pero aquí la tienes con todo cariño de mi parte. Este episodio sensual va completamente para ti.**

.

Los años habían pasado como agua, para una bella pareja que comenzó su vida en familia con un niño un tanto inquieto, un pequeño entrando justo a la pubertad. A ese pequeño solían dejarlo un tanto más libre ahora que cumplía sus doce, sin embargo únicamente para llegar solo de la escuela con la condición de que les contara lo que transcurría de su día.

La libertad la había obtenido en primer lugar, exigiéndola pues no quería ser un niño al que sus padres recogen en la escuela y por supuesto que la confianza no la ganó de esa forma, sino al contarles sobre sus peleas, sobre las malas notas, pero nunca les explicó que había una chica de unos grados arriba que le gustaba. Sólo que la madre de aquella jovencita, se había ofrecido a acompañarlo de vuelta a su hogar, pues vivía con su hija a un par de casas de distancia. Por supuesto que supusieron que las cosas tenían que ver con la niña, no obstante se fiaron de que tendrían un poco más de tiempo en sus cosas del trabajo, de esa manera que lo dejaron sin vigilancia tres horas diarias.

El primer día que Souichi conoció a la madre de la niña de inmediato notó que su hijo estaba ilusionado con ella, así que al ver que la mujer era puntual en recoger a la niña y se había ofrecido a llevar a Johan decidió dejarlo ir. Pero los primeros días supervisó en la distancia que todo transcurriera normal y en el momento cuando se percató que todo estaba bien permitió a todo seguir su curso.

Esa tarde como tantas otras, Tetsuhiro volvió de su trabajo encontrando a su pequeño estudiando en la sala, aunque en otras ocasiones lo halló jugando videojuegos en su habitación. Revisó que sus tareas estuvieran completas y realizó la cena aguardando por su esposo que tardaba un par de horas más en su laboratorio pues entraba más tarde, con tal de llevar a su hijo a la escuela.

La cena estuvo lista y llegó Souichi a tiempo para sentarse a la mesa con ellos. Los tres cenaron sin contratiempos y algunos minutos después, todo se había puesto de cabeza con aquella mujer anunciando la cosa más inesperada:

— Su hijo ha embarazado a mi pequeña…

— ¡Qué demonios dice señora! Nuestro hijo tiene doce años. Definitivamente esto es un truco. — Gritó Souichi con enfado.

— ¿Está segura que su hija está esperando? Es muy pequeña y podría ser otra cosa. — Aseveró Tetsuhiro.

— No señores, ella ya es una mujer y su hijo ha sido un hombre pues ha abusado de mi niña. Eso es seguramente porque ustedes son un par de irresponsables.

— ¡Silencio señora! ¡Un minuto! — Souichi miró a Johan que estaba asustado y sólo bajó la vista.

Con astucia Morinaga de inmediato preguntó:

— ¿Johan tú lo has hecho con ella?

— Sólo fue una vez y ella lo hizo. — Respondió apocado y avergonzado. Tetsuhiro parecía totalmente nervioso con esa respuesta.

— ¿Qué ella lo hizo? ¡No se atrevan a culpar a mi hija! Creo que el pervertido es él.

Souichi que parecía perder los estribos, exclamó:

— ¡Basta señora! ¿Antes que nada ya le hizo una prueba de sangre a su hija?

— Todavía no pero ella tiene los síntomas y la he descubierto esta tarde. Así que hicimos una prueba casera y salió positiva.

— Esas cosas no son muy certeras, así que primero tiene que estar segura de sus acusaciones.

— Correcto señores, sabrán de mí. Sólo quiero que mantengan alejado a ese monstruo de mi hija en la escuela, no basta que estén en distintos salones. No quiero que se atreva a buscarla en su edificio.

— No se preocupe señora, él no se acercará a ella. — Respondió Morinaga con seriedad, mientras acompañaron a la puerta a la enfadada mujer que arrastró a la chica.

Al cerrar la puerta, Tetsuhiro parecía que quería infartarse y dio un par de vueltas nervioso. Souichi se enfocó en unos detalles que observó en su hijo y la niña que parecía mucho más desarrollada que él.

— ¡Tetsuhiro ven acá y conserva la calma! Tenemos que hablar con él primero. — Con preocupación pero sin externarle su enfado, miró a su hijo y continuó: — Johan, tiene cuatro meses que entraste a la secundaria y de verdad has sido capaz de tener sexo, eso quiere decir que la penetraste.

— No papá. Sólo puso su boca en la mía.

Morinaga sintió angustia de escuchar aquello y pensó que quizá debía preguntar con más detalle:

— ¿Sólo la besaste entonces? ¿No tocaste algo más? Me refiero a que si pusiste tu pene en su vagina.

— No papá… bueno mis manos la tocaron… pero lo que dices no.

— ¿Estás seguro Johan? Sabes lo que es el sexo porque te hablé de ello. ¿Lo has hecho con ella? — Insistió Tetsuhiro.

— Si ya sé que es eso. Pero hicimos una parte.

Souichi entendió algo que no había logrado ver su esposo, de manera que con astucia preguntó:

— De acuerdo Johan, esto es incómodo para todos, sin embargo el sexo no son todas esas cosas que dijo Tetsuhiro, bueno básicamente es introducir el pene en… en la vagina de tu amiga por ejemplo. Los besos y las caricias no son sexo, son arrumacos. Lo preguntaré otra vez entonces ¿Tuviste sexo con ella?

— Creo que sólo fueron arrumacos.

— ¡Tú crees! ¡Debes estar seguro de lo que dices!

— Fueron sólo arrumacos.

— ¿Entonces cómo está embarazada? Es difícil creer que Johan se ha portado bien. — Recriminó Tetsuhiro.

— Para empezar todavía no hacen la prueba de sangre y en segundo lugar ¿has visto a la niña? No se veía que fuera de la edad de Johan a pesar de su estatura y además su expresión parecía de tristeza antes que de temor o angustia.

— No pude verla bien, menos porque la madre parecía querer matarnos.

— ¿Siempre dices que crea en su palabra y ahora tu no le crees?

— ¿De acuerdo cuáles son tus hipótesis?

— En primer lugar, yo recuerdo la historia de un chico que sus padres no le creyeron los rumores que se inventó un tal Masaki. ¿Tú no?

Morinaga empalideció y las memorias sobre su rechazo volvieron a él, entonces respondió:

— De acuerdo… aunque no es lo mismo… lo siento Johan. Pero Souichi ¿cuáles son tus suposiciones?

— La madre dijo que ella va en otro edificio, eso quiere decir que es de otro grado, Johan es del primero y sin duda debe ser del segundo o quizá del tercero, para estar desarrollada y ser fértil. ¿Johan, la niña es de un grado superior?

— Si papá ella es del tercer grado.

Tetsuhiro al escuchar eso, entendió por dónde iban las suposiciones de su marido y preguntó:

— ¿Hace cuánto tiempo ustedes hicieron arrumacos la primera vez?

— Tiene dos semanas que somos novios.

Souichi tenía una idea mucho más clara de todo por lo que inquirió nuevamente:

— ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que era tu novia? Sabíamos que te gustaba y por eso regresabas a casa con ella y su madre. Lo que no entiendo es si su madre es tan sobreprotectora ¿En qué momento tuvo tiempo para besarse contigo? Y lo más importante ¿La viste con alguien más? ¿Tenía otro novio antes que tú? Explica todo desde el inicio por favor.

Johan comenzó con la primera vez que la había visto. La chica llamada Sally era una niña bastante seria y callada. No tenía amigas, ni amigos, siempre sola en un rincón del patio; solía usar suéteres aunque hiciera calor y con seriedad se portaba con cualquiera que fuera capaz de dirigirle alguna palabra. Puesto que Johan era totalmente lo opuesto, desde el primer día noto la presencia de Sally en la distancia. Rodeado de nuevos amigos, jugando con un balón de futbol americano lo lanzaron bastante lejos de su alcance y corrió tras él hasta toparse con que había caído sobre la bebida de la chica. De manera que al correr y traerle otra, la niña no pudo más que mirarlo de cerca y se enamoró perdidamente del travieso infante; no obstante en vez de recibir la bebida, le dio un empujón que lo tiró derramando el líquido sobre su camisa escolar.

Pero las cosas no terminaron ahí, Johan se percató que Sally era recogida por su madre, ya que las veces que Souichi llegó tarde por él, las vio marcharse. Pensó que quizá su padre podría llevarlas también a ellas en el automóvil pero cambió de parecer, pues no quiso decirle a ninguno, que existían en su corazón, sentimientos por una niña de su escuela. Afortunadamente para Johan, cierto día que su padre llegó temprano por él, las miró pasar caminando frente a su casa y desde el jardín, sigilosamente observó que la niña habitaba algunas casas lejos de la suya.

Persistente y decidido, continuó haciendo aproximaciones. Los concejos de Tetsuhiro sobre el romance surtieron efecto y con algunas cartas de amor logró ganarse el corazón de la niña que parecía reacia a ser tocada pero conforme las semanas transcurrieron, consiguió tomarla de la mano y luego de eso se hicieron novios al fin.

Johan era bastante inocente y a causa de ello, le hizo oficial a la madre de su novia su relación, razón por la cual, la señora llegó aquella tarde a reclamar. Pero sin duda la cosa que lo hacía todavía más inocente, fue que el haberla tocado esa vez, luego de darle un par de besos, le hizo pensar que la había embarazado.

El puberto había contado todo a sus padres y de todas formas, Tetsuhiro no pudo evitar pensar que quizá estaba omitiendo algo importante, ya que si la niña no tenía otra relación amorosa previa ¿Cómo podía estar encinta? A pesar de ello, no externó sus inquietudes y Souichi dio algunas vueltas pensando en una forma de probar la inocencia de su hijo. Por lo que ambos decidieron aguardar por los resultados de la prueba sanguínea que sin duda sería negativa.

.

Dos días después tocaron a su puerta. El gesto adusto de la mujer no cambió ni un poco.

— Adelante señora Smith pase a la sala. — Morinaga llamó a su esposo e hijo y se sentaron otra vez frente a las mujeres.

La señora no lucía una sonrisa ni nada, al contrario se notaba furiosa y respiraba intranquila. Carraspeó un poco y les dijo:

— Saben que no habría venido si no fuera positivo este resultado. ¿Entonces qué harán con su hijo? Yo quiero que responda por el bebé y le dé un nombre.

— Johan tiene doce años. No va a casarse. Además él no es el padre, se lo aseguro señora. — Aseveró Souichi.

— No me va a decir que es obra del espíritu santo.

— No señora, lo que yo digo es que su hija le ha abierto las piernas a alguien que no es mi hijo.

— ¡No se atreva a insultar a mi pequeña que es inocente! Ella nunca sale de casa y la cuida mi marido mientras yo trabajo, pero nunca sale de casa.

— No hables mal de Sally padre Sou. Ella no es una cualquiera y si dice que yo soy el padre, entonces debo serlo. — El chico miró a Sally que parecía querer llorar y la abrazó con ternura.

— Eres un idiota Johan. — Renegó Souichi.

— Suelta a mi hija. No te basta lo que has hecho. — Gritó la señora con enfado.

Morinaga tenía que creer en lo que decía su pequeño hijo y se puso en su lugar, recordó el problema con Masaki y se sintió de cierta forma identificado. La jovencita parecía ser tierna y con mucha dulzura había recibido el abrazo de su hijo, por lo que debía presionarla para saber quién era realmente el padre de su bebé, pues sin lugar a dudas aunque amara a Johan probablemente algún otro chico había abusado de su confianza.

— ¿Pequeña Sally, tú quieres a Johan?

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Tetsuhiro? No vez que quieren casarlo con ella. — Reclamó Souichi.

La madre de la niña se quedó en silencio, supuso que uno de los padres del niño era sensato y pensaba en que podrían casarlos.

La pequeña no habló y no sostuvo la mirada al hombre de cabellos azulados, de manera que volvió a decirle:

— Pequeña Sally, me imagino que amas a Johan y si de verdad lo amas no puedes permitir que lo acusen de algo que no ha hecho. Sabes lo que es el sexo y entiendes que él jamás.

— ¡Basta! Esta insinuando que mi hija es una perdida.

— No señora, no insinúo nada, sólo.

— No me importa nos vamos y procederemos legalmente. Voy a hundirlos y sacarles una pensión. Su hijo toda la vida pagará el error de haber ultrajado a mi pequeña.

Se levantó furiosa la señora Smith y cuando iba a arrastrar a la chiquilla se detuvo y soltó su brazo:

— ¡Él no fue mamá!

— ¡Pero qué dices!

— Él es bueno y jamás me haría cosas desagradables. No quiero que lo acuses… Larry lo hizo.

— Tu padre sería incapaz.

— Ese señor no es mi padre. Por eso no quería decirte, sabía que no me ibas a creer.

El par de hombres se quedaron pasmados y Johan se abrazó de la niña pues él sabía que Larry su padrastro, la golpeaba y la maltrataba mientras su madre trabajaba por las noches como enfermera.

— Vámonos ahora, no podemos seguir ventilando nuestros asuntos frente a estos hombres, Sally. Señores disculpen los inconvenientes, tengo muchas cosas de que hablar con mi hija.

— Señora si necesita apoyo podemos acompañarla a su casa. — Dijo Souichi con seriedad.

— Descuiden, él no ha llegado de trabajar seguramente.

La mujer caminó con el rostro angustiado, sabía de hecho que el hombre que la había desposado trabajaba de día y cuidaba a su hija por las noches, los días que ella le tocaban sus guardias. Nunca se percató que la pequeña parecía demasiado introvertida y que había señales de abuso físico en su diminuto cuerpo. Pero lo comprendió en cuanto entró a su hogar con lágrimas en los ojos y le pidió a Sally que se quitara el suéter. Siempre supuso que le gustaba cubrirse por una especie de moda, sin embargo llamó a la policía al notar las marcas en los brazos de la menor. Le hizo preguntas, ya antes había visto a chicas víctimas de abuso en el hospital y sabía cómo indagar.

Larry fue detenido en cuanto arribó a su hogar. Los cargos por abuso fueron imputados y la sentencia fue emitida.

Algunas semanas después, la señora Smith decidió volver a casa con sus padres llevando con ella a Sally. Le permitió despedirse de Johan aquella tarde. Tocaron la puerta de la familia Tatsumi Morinaga y aunque sabían que se marcharían, a razón de que a Johan le había contado la chica, salió con lágrimas en los ojos mientras sus padres aguardaron a cierta distancia mirando su emotiva despedida.

Souichi que era el que menos podía controlar sus emociones, sintió los brazos de su esposo rodearlo mientras contuvo un par de lágrimas.

— Él va a estar bien. Quizá se vuelvan a encontrar en el futuro. — Expresó Tetsuhiro.

— Lo sé idiota, quién está preocupado. Y deja de verme así que me incomodas.

— Sigues siendo un tirano adorable mi amor.

— ¡Cuántas veces debo decirte que no me digas apodos melosos!

— Hemos hecho un buen trabajo con nuestro hijo y ahora nos corresponde ayudarlo a superar esta separación.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que curas un corazón roto? … Si tú te fueras… yo no sé.

— Lo más importante es saber que cuentas con personas que te aprecian y en este caso nosotros lo amamos, por lo que sabrá que cuenta con nosotros. Respecto a ti… yo tampoco sabría qué hacer si un día te vas, por esa razón agradezco cada día el tenerte conmigo. Disfrutaré cada momento a tu lado.

Esa semana sacaron a Johan de su habitación porque se encerró a jugar videojuegos y lo llevaron a distintos lugares, se olvidaron de presionarlo demasiado con la escuela y lo mimaron. Procuraron distraerlo para evitarle su tristeza y todas las tardes lo llevaron a comer helado, a jugar con sus patines en la pista del parque, a comprarle cosas en el centro comercial y se desvivieron por hacerlo sonreír otra vez. Hacerlo feliz los hacía felices a ellos, aunque también se sentaron con él a jugar en su habitación o a mirar en la televisión sus caricaturas.

Conforme pasaron los días, sus ánimos volvieron, no podían aliviar su corazón roto pero si podían demostrar la importancia del amor que provenía del afecto paternal y que estaban ahí para hacerlo sentir bien.

El problema que surgió fue que tanto desvivirse por atender a su hijo, el par de hombres necesitaban una noche de copas juntos. Tetsuhiro se había adaptado demasiado a la rutina, le gustaba ir a trabajar temprano y volver a preparar la cena para luego revisar que todas las cosas funcionaran en su hogar. Sin embargo, Souichi a pesar de ser también bastante organizado, miró a los estudiantes de la universidad hablar de sus salidas a bares y cosas que solía hacer al lado de su mejor amigo, que ahora parecía demasiado absorto en alegrar a su hijo que tenía días de verse normal.

Esa noche, al recostarse en la cama al lado de su conyugue, justo antes de que apagara la luz, tomó valor y le comentó:

— Tiene meses que no salimos. Necesito alcohol maldita sea.

— No podemos dejarlo solo, recuerda que ha estado deprimido porque Sally se mudó.

— Él estará bien, ya es lo suficientemente grande para madurar y aceptar una separación.

— Mejor espera una semana más.

— Si tú no quieres iré con mis asistentes, estoy cansado de hacer las mismas cosas. Y de verdad hace tanto tiempo que no salimos solos a ninguna parte.

— Tampoco hemos tenido mucho sexo y sobre eso no dices nada.

— Bueno llego cansado de trabajar ¡Qué quieres que diga! … Recuerda que salir, implica dejar a Johan al cuidado de Tomoe toda la noche, así que no me vengas con tus reclamos.

— De acuerdo Souichi. Creo que tienes razón, me convenciste al decir eso de toda la noche solos en casa. Tengo unas ganas locas de escucharte gemir y ahora que controlas los ruidos no es igual.

— ¡Qué esperabas! Johan puede escucharnos si no controlo los ruidos y no tenías que ser tan gráfico.

— Somos adultos y necesitamos comunicarnos, te lo digo abiertamente me gusta cómo te quejas cuando te penetro. Y ahora todo tan silencioso y con la luz apagada pues siento que no es igual.

— Eres un descortés. Sabes que esas cosas me avergüenzan. Yo pensaba que podríamos hacer algo hoy pero tu actitud me deja mucho que desear. ¡Buenas noches!

Souichi se dio la vuelta y se cubrió con las mantas. Tetsuhiro ya no era el mismo kohai que suplicaría a la menor insinuación, ahora eran esposos e iguales, de modo que también se recostó y apagó la luz.

El fin de semana, Morinaga estaba un poco enfadado por la situación, por lo que no estaba seguro si saldrían, no obstante Tatsumi tenía todo planeado, él no era de los que avisan de sus planes, sino que procuraba llevar a cabo las acciones. De esa forma que terminó sus asuntos en la universidad y se saltó de impartir dos de sus clases. Recogió a Johan de la escuela, porque que luego del incidente nuevamente lo tenían vigilado, y lo llevó con su hermano Tomoe, el cual sonriente sabía que su hermano mayor quería intimidad con su esposo.

Souichi de inmediato marchó a recoger a Morinaga a su empleo, llamó a su celular y aguardó por él en la recepción.

— Souichi, no tenía idea que vendrías por mí. ¿Y Johan?

— Sabías que saldríamos hoy, así que no sé porque te haces el sorprendido.

— De acuerdo, tienes razón, sólo estaba molesto por nuestra charla de la vez pasada, así que supuse que todo se había cancelado.

— Olvidemos eso y vamos a divertirnos un rato.

Una vez arribaron a un sitio en el centro de la ciudad, se sentaron en un rincón oscuro con luces tenues, una especie de bar con pista de baile y por supuesto, era un lugar común que había elegido Souichi. La música sonaba bastante fuerte y casi no les permitía escucharse a menos que se hablaran al oído, sin embargo no era un bar gay y Morinaga no pensó incomodar a su pareja haciendo cosas que lo apenaran.

La mesera les trajo la carta de bebidas y botanas, así que comenzaron a beber. La música sonó a todo volumen y los tarros de cerveza se evaporaron lentamente mientras las miradas lascivas comenzaron a surgir de parte de Tetsuhiro. La charla se suscitó, de cuando en cuando se aproximó hasta el oído de Tatsumi diciéndole sobre su empleo y cosas que ya no le había contado debido a las actividades comunes que se comían su tiempo de pareja. Correspondiendo aquello, también Souichi le narró sobre sus alumnos y las cosas que ocupaban su día.

De pronto Souichi bebió su tarro y le dijo a su esposo que no dejaba de pedirle besos con la forma de verlo:

— ¡Deja de mirarme así, me incomodas!

— ¿Te da miedo estar en un lugar público y besarme?

— No tengo miedo de eso, parece que quieres hacerme otra cosa.

— ¿Eso es una invitación?

Con una de sus manos, bajo la mesa, acarició el bulto entre los pantalones de Souichi y lo hizo crecer con algunas caricias atrevidas.

— ¿Crees que me voy a intimidar si haces eso? Tengo años contigo y además nadie nos ve aquí.

Tatsumi tocó sobre los pantalones de su compañero, sintiendo que ya estaba duro. Y Morinaga sonrió travieso diciendo:

— ¿Piensas que puedes ganarme este juego? Lo voy a hacer interesante.

Bajó el cierre, sujetó el pene de su esposo y lo agitó, ante la mirada que parecía pícara. La mano de Souichi que acariciaba sobre el pantalón también procedió igual y comenzó un juego más rudo masturbándose bajo la mesa uno al otro.

— Hagamos una cosa, el que se venga primero tendrá que recibir. ¿Sabes de lo que hablo? — Preguntó Morinaga con aire juguetón.

— Claro que lo sé y en casa te lo haré hasta cansarme.

Pero con tanto tiempo y además el alcohol, el hombre de cabellos rubios no iba de dejarse llevar hasta el orgasmo en ese lugar, aunque su pareja lucía un tanto ansioso con cada fricción de sus dedos sobre el punta de su pene. Con un trago a su bebida usando la mano que tenía sobre la mesa, Tatsumi lo miró retador y le dijo:

— Has perdido tu toque Tetsuhiro.

— ¿Lo crees así? — De inmediato tiró su celular bajo la mesa, subió su propio cierre y se agachó como a levantar el aparato.

Tatsumi supuso que el juego había terminado y cuando se disponía a devolver su dureza a los pantalones, las manos hábiles de su esposo lo tomaron por sorpresa. La boca de Tetsuhiro se apropió del pene de su marido pues lo metió de golpe hasta su garganta. Souichi no sabía en realidad qué pensar, de sentir aquellas caricias tan insistentes que martillearon bombeando en su cabeza con todo tipo de pensamientos sexuales.

La suavidad de la boca y lengua de Tetsuhiro que lo recibió innumerables veces entrando y saliendo, mellaron su cordura. En un inicio, dirigió su mirada por todas partes intentado fijarse que nadie estuviera observando, pero sabía perfectamente que su rostro reflejaría el placer en aquellas sensuales lamidas y chupadas que intentaban forzarlo a entregarse a su apasionado esposo. Decidió que lo mejor sería recargar su cabeza contra la mesa y permitir a su cuerpo ceder a la lujuria. Con la cabeza recargada permitió a sus deseos salir y liberarse de una vez. Ni un minuto había pasado succionando, cuando Souichi se corrió, derramando su líquido espeso en la boca de su amante que trago gustoso. Guardó el miembro bajo los pantalones nuevamente y se sentó en la mesa fingiendo que había encontrado el celular.

La mesera se aproximó a ellos, mientras Souichi continuó con la cara recargada en la mesa y preguntó:

— ¿Todo está bien? ¿Necesitan algo más?

— No es nada señorita, mi amigo ha bebido demás y quiero la cuenta por favor.

Cuando la chica se marchó para traerles su recibo, Tatsumi levantó la cara y pregunto:

— ¿Así que ahora soy tu amigo?

— ¿Preferías que dijera que eres mi esposo?

— Mira idiota, ¿me haces esas cosas en un lugar público y te detiene una nominación? Además desde que entramos y gritaste emocionado por las bebidas, el grupito de allá supo… que veníamos juntos, así que los miré retadoramente y ninguno ha vuelto a hacernos caras de desagrado. Sin olvidar que acariciaste mi rostro y la pareja de allá nos vio. Y la mesera observó nuestros anillos de boda. Luego de lo último quizá hasta supieron que estábamos toqueteándonos.

— ¿De verdad te ha molestado que dijera que eres mi amigo?

— No me molestó, sólo olvida lo que dije.

Cuando la mesera llegó con la cuenta, Tetsuhiro recibió el papel y le dijo a la joven:

— Mi esposo pagará hoy, yo le he ganado una apuesta.

Negando con la cabeza pero sonriendo levemente, Souichi sacó su cartera y le entregó un par de billetes a la joven. Justo así partieron, Tetsuhiro que nunca había tenido un gesto tan singular, asió la mano de su marido y sin rechazo por parte del hombre, caminó con él, saliendo del lugar hasta su auto. Una vez entraron, se besaron una y otra vez.

— Espera Sou-kun… — Lo separó empujando con sus manos.

— Nunca habías pedido que me detuviera.

— Recuerda que tú te corriste y yo estoy más que ansioso.

— De acuerdo, vamos a casa.

La puerta de su casa retumbó pues entraron a prisa, Tetsuhiro lo jaló hasta la habitación y al apagar la luz, Souichi lo detuvo:

— Prende la luz, ¿no dijiste que necesitabas incentivarte?

— No es necesario.

— No me molesta si la dejas encendida. ¿Después de todo han sido muchos años no crees? Conoces todo de mí. — Por lo que prendió de nuevo la luz.

Se lanzó en un beso apasionado, sus lenguas se unieron mientras los hábiles dedos de Tetsuhiro retiraron la camisa de su amante, diciendo cuando logró respirar:

— No dejas de sorprenderme, aun después de tanto tiempo. Te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo.

— Nunca olvides que lo has dicho, así que vamos que quiero sentirte.

— Te amo, mi Sou, mi vida, mi corazón.

— Ya entendí, y también te amo Tetsuhiro.

En un dos por tres, mientras Morinaga intentaba desnudar a su amado, Tatsumi se apresuró a quitarle el cinturón y luego bajó sus pantalones con todo y la ropa interior. Le pareció extrañamente tierno el sentirlo temblar entre los besos que no cejaban con aquellas caricias enamoradas. La humedad en el hombre de cabello azulado estaba muy notoria y le facilitó a su amante el mover su mano sobre él.

Los ojos que permanecían cerrados con los besos, se abrieron en cuanto se dieron un leve respiro. El amor en el aire, el amor en los besos, en la mirada y en las manos que acariciaron. No había marcha atrás y el tiempo jamás podría detener esa unión que había perdurado por años, parecía encantar los ojos y el tacto pues seguían viéndose como el par de chicos estudiantes en la universidad de Nagoya. Unos buenos amigos que luego de divertirse eran capaces de llevar todo a una habitación para entregarse al afecto que cultivaban juntos.

— Oh sempai detente un poco o voy a…

— Entonces hazlo.

— No, porque hoy quiero hacértelo y si me corro seguro que te aprovechas de mí.

— ¿Sería tan malo eso?

— No sería malo, pero he fantaseado con escucharte, no con que tú me hagas gemir a mí. Además te gané la apuesta.

Souichi empujó hasta la cama a Morinaga y sujetó sus manos diciendo:

— Pero eres un tramposo y mereces un castigo.

— Adelante sempai… hazme tuyo.

El lubricante que Tetsuhiro había dejado cerca en la cama lo destapó Souichi y vertió un poco en sus dedos. Luego los metió dentro de sí mismo con su ansioso amante observando aquello, ya que las luces no cubrían el pudor de ninguno y supo con esa acción que sería capaz de penetrar a su amado hombre de larga cabellera. Embadurnó el pene de Morinaga que tembló ante aquello pues la excitación lo dominaba a cada segundo.

Tatsumi sabía perfectamente como relajarse y permitir la intrusión, así que se acomodó y lentamente consintió el paso al miembro que se abría camino excitantemente.

— … aaaahhh Souichi….Esto es tan increíble… No te muevas todavía.

— Pero si soy yo el que debería decir eso. — Souichi quería escucharlo gemir también, por lo que levantó lentamente sus caderas y de golpe volvió a meterlo completamente.

Morinaga que comprimía los ojos apretó las mantas con las manos e inevitablemente liberó su semilla. Las pulsaciones le advirtieron a Tatsumi que todo había terminado para su amante y se bajó de él viendo como subía y bajaba su pecho agitado.

Separó las piernas del agitado Morinaga en la cama y con el lubricante se abrió paso pero no para relajarlo, pensaba ponerlo nuevamente excitado frotando su próstata, de igual manera pretendió escucharlo rehusarse, siempre le pareció encantador el hecho de verlo resistirse a él. Pero aquella noche no había un dejo de resistencia. Los dedos de Souichi encontraron el punto especial que hizo saltar el pene de Tetsuhiro y la dureza volvió conforme los movió suavemente sobre esa zona.

Morinaga tenía las piernas abiertas con tal de recibirlo, aunque nunca se imaginó que una vez estando totalmente duro, su amante subió a darle besos sin continuar las cosas y penetrarlo.

— ¿Entonces tú quieres que yo? — Preguntó intrigado.

— ¡Qué esperas!

Lo volcó de prisa y sonrió levantado las pálidas piernas de su marido y la gloria de moverse dentro de él, cubrió cada uno de sus pensamientos. Lamió sus tetillas y Souichi que normalmente contenía los gemidos liberó todos, eso producía que el fuego de las embestidas se hiciera profundo y rápido.

Las manos de Souichi sujetaron la espalda del hombre que rítmicamente lo llevaba a los placeres más asombrosos. Sin darse cuenta cuando la sensación gratificante cubrió sus sentidos y el cosquilleo bombeaba desde sus testículos liberando la presión sobre su abdomen, dijo en el oído de Morinaga:

— Te amo…

Tetsuhiro que sentía la más dulce conexión en su encuentro, se recostó a su lado mientras besó sus labios.

— También te amo.

.

Las pruebas que la vida traía a estos hombres no parecía hacer mella en su relación, al contrario, mientras más de ellas llegaron, mucho más unidos se volvieron.

Aunque tiempo después Tetsuhiro jamás espero escuchar una cosa semejante de labios de su hijo Johan aquella vez…

.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…

.

.

 **Gracias por la espera a todos. Como saben he andado en cosas raras como organizando la boda de los personajes y en fin ya me han visto por ahí.**

 **Quiero dar un especial saludo a mi amiga Reyna Hudson que ha sugerido la sensual escena del bar. Gracias de verdad, me encantó hacerla posible y espero que te resultara justo como la imaginaste. Y nos vemos en el siguiente episodio que va cerrando la trama, no sé si termine en el siguiente pero esta historia llegará a su fin antes de que mi atención se marche a otro fic.**

 **Como siempre no me voy sin antes agradecer a Gabriela Ibarra por su trabajo ilustrando esta historia. Me encanta que cobrara vida Johan y los buenos padres que tiene n_n.**


	23. Algunas partes de la vida

**Este episodio se lo dedico a otra de las personitas que leen estas historias raras. Ika Marci va para ti de todo corazón por tu cumpleaños del 26 de febrero de forma atrasada y trae un poco de todo, espero que sea completamente de tu agrado. Un abrazo!**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 22: Algunas partes de la vida.**

Un día como cualquier otro, todo había salido mal para el tirano. Primero le rechazaron un proyecto en el laboratorio y el encargado de esa área le suplicó que hiciera un esfuerzo mayor en la creación de nuevas hipótesis que interesaran a inversionistas. Enfadado, Souichi volvió y procuró tranquilizarse, sin embargo terminó por desquitarse con sus pobres asistentes que renunciaron justo cuando comenzó a ponerlos a desarrollar el nuevo proyecto. Por si fuera poco, tenía preparado un examen que le había costado horas de sueño terminar y por tardarse poco menos de veinte minutos en llegar, sus alumnos se habían marchado del lugar, dejándolo frustrado y muy molesto. Su siguiente clase intentó darla normalmente pero para terminar de malograr su día todavía más, nadie prestaba atención y algunos parecían dormirse en sus asientos. Otros bajo las mesas usaban el celular, a pesar de que les pidió como todos los días, apagarlos antes de comenzar.

— ¡No puedo con esto! Si no van a prestar atención, nos vemos la siguiente clase y habrá examen de todo el capítulo.

Enfurruñado salió directo a casa, no tenía ánimos para ninguna cosa, quizá para atiborrarse de alcohol, el problema es que a media semana, no podía ponerse una borrachera pues la resaca lo mataría en el horario laboral.

De esa forma, salió fumando varios cigarrillos, aunque tenía mucho tiempo que los había dejado. Al llegar miró con bastante distancia y casi a hurtadillas a su esposo preparando la cena, no saludó subiendo directo al cuarto de baño, con tal de darse una ducha y relajarse en la tina.

— ¡Demonios! — Exclamó al salir de la tina y notar que no traía una muda de ropa. Afortunadamente, su casa era habitada por un par más de género masculino, de manera que se colocó una toalla en la cintura y caminó a la habitación.

Llegó al ropero y buscando su ropa en el armario sintió unas manos que lo acariciaron sobre la espalda.

— ¡Pero qué demonios haces! — Expresó Souichi, pues de antemano sabía que el tipo con el que se había casado era bastante mimoso.

— Lo siento Souichi sólo quiero que…

— ¡No quieres nada! ¡Déjame tranquilo!

— Olvídalo, sólo quería que bajaras a cenar.

Morinaga entendía perfectamente que los estados de ánimo de su amado variaban de acuerdo a los resultados en su día laboral, así que como detestaba discutir, salió de la habitación y se sentó en la mesa con su pequeño hijo que comía gustoso. Pretendió olvidarse del problema, no obstante lo vio bajar, tomar un plato y marcharse a comer sobre el sofá. Sintió enfado al percatarse del rechazo que era verlo comer lejos, algo que no había ocurrido desde que eran sempai y kohai. Una punzada en su corazón lo hizo pensar que su compañía podía resultar molesta y mucho más cuando Johan sonriente preguntó:

— ¿Puedo ir a comer en el sofá con papá Souichi?

— No puedes, la mesa es para comer, no el sofá. — Respondió Morinaga.

— ¿Y por qué papá si puede?

— ¡Porque quiero! — Expresó desde el sofá Souichi.

— No tienes que ser tan grosero conmigo delante de nuestro hijo. Además de darle un mal ejemplo. — Recriminó Tetsuhiro. De inmediato se levantó a responder junto con Souichi que dijo:

— Eres un fastidio cuando se trata de hacer las cosas a tu modo y me harta escucharte con tus buenos modales. ¿De verdad te parece tan malo sentarse en el sofá a mirar el televisor?

— Eso no es algo malo, pero si fumarse media cajetilla de cigarros antes de venir a casa. Crees que yo no tengo problemas con tu actitud, siempre olvidando limpiar lo que ensucias y a veces me toca hacer las labores que dejas a medias. No tengo porque hacerlas si ambos somos los adultos en esta casa.

Justo en medio de la discusión un silbido se escuchó potente desde los labios de Johan y luego un grito:

— ¡Silencio! ¿Qué pasa con ustedes padres? Lamento haber pedido ir al sofá a comer. ¿Podemos olvidarlo?

A pesar de notar la angustia en Johan, Souichi continuó:

— Estoy tan cansado de ti y de tu actitud siempre vigilándome. ¡No puedes sólo dejarme en paz!

Los ojos de Tetsuhiro se llenaron de lágrimas a pesar de que intentó con todas sus fuerzas el contenerlas y se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la entrada de la casa. Johan de inmediato caminó hasta él preguntando mientras el hombre tomó su chaqueta:

— Papá Mori no te enojes.

Morinaga se contuvo un poco sin mirar al pequeño y respondió con la voz un tanto quebrada:

— Descuida Johan, necesito traer un poco de leche para el desayuno. Regreso enseguida.

— ¡Pero papá!

— Ve a terminar tus tareas. — respondió en la voz más seria que pudo y se marchó.

Johan regresó enfadado, observó el rostro de su padre Souichi y le dieron ganas de darle una patada, sin embargo gritó:

— ¡Papá Souichi usted es un maleducado!

— ¡Cómo te atreves mocoso impertinente!

— Papá Mori hace tantas cosas por nosotros, que si usted hubiera vivido lo que yo en el orfanato sabría apreciarlo. Y le advierto que debe ir tras él o no se lo perdonaré. Le voy a dejar de hablar toda la vida si me quedo sin papá Mori.

— Él no se va, le gusta hacer drama. ¡Más te vale tener toda la tarea lista que subiré a revisar, así que no te metas en asuntos de adultos! ¡Ve ahora!

— No voy. Si no va usted, iré yo por papá.

— ¡Pero qué dices! Te castigaré de por vida.

Las lágrimas en los ojos de Johan cayeron de impotencia y gritó:

— No me importa. Usted no se merece a papá Mori.

De pronto recordó una escena en su cabeza, un tal Masaki recriminando cosas similares y por supuesto que había sacado su enfado y aquellas cosas dichas no eran del todo ciertas.

— De acuerdo… yo… no digas eso, sabes que yo amo a ese idiota. Haría todo por él.

— Yo he visto que lo trata de forma grosera y le dice insultos, nunca dije nada porque papá parece aceptarlo ¿es culpa mía verdad? Si no estuviera aquí ustedes estarían mejor.

Respiró profundo, no había notado su error hasta que Johan lo había devuelto a la realidad, a su casa con su esposo e hijo que no tenían culpa de aquellas cosas que habían ocurrido en su día. Pero era cierto, en parte le fastidiaba tener que responder ante alguien, luego de tantos años, de cierta forma le incomodaba no poder ser libre de todo. Sin embargo en esos momentos de silencio estaba algo mucho más sustancial que cualquier reclamo, que cualquier molestia y eso era sin duda aquella suave felicidad que recorría su corazón con un marido cariñoso, que hacía cosas por él gustoso, que le daba besos apasionados cada vez que su corazón los necesitaba, que lo apoyó cuando lo requirió y el examen por el que se había desvelado, Morinaga le había ayudado a terminarlo.

Una punzada terrible acongojó su corazón, ¿podía tirar años de tranquilidad en un momento? Sin pensar tomó la chaqueta y salió, pálido, como alma en pena, a dar la vuelta por la calle sin encontrarlo a la redonda y eso que tenía sólo unos minutos de haber salido. Caminó y caminó, recordó que esta vez no era tan testarudo y lo más importante no era su orgullo, sino encontrarlo con tal de disculparse, por lo cual requería su teléfono que estaba en casa. Entonces regresó, apresurado, sudoroso y cansado de casi correr media hora. Justo al llegar, en el oscuro patio de su casa estaba Tetsuhiro, sentado en la mesa de jardín con su celular y unos audífonos. Sin saberlo no se había percatado de ello por salir apresurado y el otro tampoco por los audífonos y el rincón oscuro donde se había sentado a llorar.

Corrió hasta él y sólo pensó en gritarle por irse sin avisar, pero su cuerpo respondió mejor con un abrazo cálido que lo envolvió y con lágrimas de preocupación relajada. Lloró en el hombro sobre la chaqueta del hombre que recibió esos brazos con tristeza, pues recordó las palabras tan frías: «Estoy cansado de ti» y sus inseguridades lo martirizaron. Se retiró los audífonos cuando fue liberado del fuerte abrazo y no quiso mirar aquellos ojos miel de los que sintió sus lágrimas caer sobre la ropa y cuello. Carraspeó un poco y preguntó:

— ¿Johan está bien?

— ¡Eres tu idiota! Tú eres el que me tiene con el alma en un hilo. ¡Por qué te vas! — Volvió a abrazarlo como si su vida dependiera de ello, pues quién en todo el mundo podría soportar a alguien como él, ¿quién iba a amarlo tan incondicionalmente? ¿Quién podría jurarle amor eterno aun sabiendo cómo es? Y sobre todo ¿quién lo podría hacer tan inmensamente feliz? — Morinaga…yo… lo siento mucho de verdad no quise…

— Lo entiendo sempai, la verdad es que soy un fastidio, no sé cómo ser una pareja. Me duele pensar que un día te marcharas por mi forma de ser tan aprensiva.

— No digas eso, la verdad es que yo soy un tonto, cómo no puedo ver lo que tú eres. Johan me dijo que a cada rato soy un grosero contigo pero no lo hago para…

— De cierta forma me gusta cuando eres un tanto agresivo, así yo puedo ser tierno, sin embargo eso que dijiste me dolió porque es cierto, intento no tener todo controlado pero me vuelve loco ver desorden.

— Mírame bien ¿puedes verlo en mis ojos? En realidad no me molesta porque yo soy metódico en el trabajo y en otros aspectos… Tuve un mal día y me desquité con ustedes. Lo lamento amor… inaga.

— ¿Acabas de decirme un apodo meloso?

— ¡Yo no dije nada, me sobro una letra, fue un error! ¡Rayos! ¡Entremos a casa ahora que Johan está preocupado!

— No te preocupes hace rato me mandó unos mensajes que le respondí y está tranquilo en casa.

De inmediato Tetsuhiro se abalanzó sobre su esposo que parecía pensativo y sonrojado por sus palabras. Los labios de un enamorado hombre de cabellos azules se unieron con prisa a los de su amado y su lengua entró lentamente.

— ¡Qué haces! ¡Es el patio de nuestra casa y los vecinos podrían vernos! La cerca no es muy alta.

— ¡Ven aquí! — Lo jaló de la muñeca, lo llevó hasta el patio trasero que era más privado y lo arrinconó contra la pared.

Justo ahí acarició su pecho y le desabotonó la camisa con Souichi dejándose llevar y percibiendo las sensuales manos por su torso y bajando hasta su erección que creció con las caricias expertas que lo tocaron correctamente.

Se comió en besos los gemidos y de pronto un grito los sacó de su idilio:

— ¡Alto ahí ladrones! ¡He llamado a la policía! — Gritó Johan con un bate de beisbol y una linterna iluminando sus rostros.

Morinaga avergonzado, se paró en medio de su marido y su hijo con tal de que no lo viera, ya que estaba a medio desnudar. Souichi no tenía cabeza más que para cubrirse y subir su cierre del pantalón.

— ¡Johan! ¿Por qué has llamado a la policía? — Preguntó Tetsuhiro sonrojado.

— Escuché ruidos en el patio y estoy solo. Dijiste que estabas en el centro comercial y papá salió a buscarte. ¿Cómo podía saber que ustedes estaban manoseándose en el patio?

— Nosotros no estábamos haciendo nada. — Gruñó Tatsumi.

— Ya estoy bastante grande para saber lo que ustedes hacen, aunque no entiendo cómo puede ocurrir si ustedes son dos hombres. Aunque los ruidos en la noche me hacen suponer que…

— ¡Suficiente! — exclamó Souichi.

— ¿No tenías tarea que terminar? — Cuestionó Morinaga.

— Me iré pero antes quiero saber si se han reconciliado. ¿Le pediste perdón a papá Mori?

— Desde cuando crees que tienes autoridad para preguntar cosas que no te conciernen. — Recriminó Souichi.

— Si lo hizo Johan, así que ve adentro.

El pequeño entró dando saltos y Tetsuhiro volvió a arrinconar contra la pared a su amante que lo empujó:

— No te atrevas a tocarme, ¿no ves que nuestro hijo sabe que hacemos esas cosas? Además ha preguntado cómo y no quiero que sepa que tu… bueno.

— No importa, si un día me lo pregunta, le diré que yo soy el que te recibe.

De nuevo lo besó acariciando y escucharon una vez más a Johan:

— Papás, los policías no me creyeron y…

Sin darse cuenta por sus muestras de afecto, el niño venía acompañado por un par de policías que en un gesto de desaprobación expresó uno de ellos:

— Creo que después de todo fue una falsa alarma. Deberían ser más prudentes, dejar sólo un menor para hacer esas cosas no es una conducta aceptable señores.

El otro policía recalcó:

— Si su hijo vuelve a hacer una llamada falsa le hablaremos a servicios infantiles. Un par de descuidados como ustedes… En fin, nos vamos.

Souichi casi se infarta de escuchar aquello y nada más por el hecho de que tenía mucho que perder de ponerse impertinente, se guardó sus palabras con la mirada retadora. En cambio Morinaga se disculpó de inmediato:

— Lo siento mucho oficiales, sucede que Johan no sabía que volvimos del centro comercial y prometo que no ocurrirá otra vez.

Los acompañó hasta la puerta con Souichi siguiéndolos a la distancia junto con Johan y así se marcharon. Una vez cerró la puerta, ambos no podían más que pensar en una cosa:

— ¡Por qué diablos los has pasado hasta el patio trasero! — Exclamó Morinaga.

Tatsumi sonrió pensando en que rara la vez podía ver a su marido ser grosero, menos con el pequeño que adoraba consentir. Por supuesto mucho más le asombró que alzara la voz y dijera palabras enfadosas como las suyas.

— Cuando les abrí no me creyeron que mis padres estaban en el patio besuqueándose y no eran ladrones.

Morinaga estaba todavía algo molesto por la situación y respondió:

— No tenías que contar esas cosas privadas, y por eso estas castigado.

— Vamos Tetsuhiro no seas tan estricto, es un buen hijo que se preocupó por ti, por mí y porque alguien pudiera entrar a robar. Opino que lo dejes ir a su habitación a seguir con sus deberes.

Esa mirada única que reflejó, lo hizo perderse en las orbes miel que resplandecieron pidiendo intimidad.

— De acuerdo, pero que sea la última vez que haces algo así.

— Si papá Mori. Gracias papá Souichi.

— Anda, date prisa antes de que cambie de parecer. — Le respondió Tatsumi.

Cuando el pequeño subió las escaleras, la primera frase vino del hombre con cabellos azules fue:

— ¿Ahora quién es el consentidor?

— Resulta que un pequeño muy sabio me puso los pies en la tierra y recordé las cosas más importantes de la vida. No podía castigarlo, mucho menos de saber que te adora, incluso sobre cualquier castigo. Ese pequeño no podría amarte más si fuera de tu propia sangre.

— No podría amarnos más querrás decir. Aunque no lo sepas, ya que no lo dice delante de ti, él te admira… ¿Entonces te convenció de salir a buscarme?

— No precisamente, es muy listo y me dijo lo que yo necesitaba escuchar.

— Entonces no necesitamos un consejero matrimonial con un niño tan adorable como él.

— Bueno… un día se irá a la universidad y entonces necesitaremos uno porque no aguantarás mis desplantes.

— Quisiera decir que siempre voy a tolerar esas frases ofensivas que sueles decir, pero no es así. Sin embargo yo tampoco soy tan tratable, así que espero podamos arreglar las cosas hablando como personas civilizadas, en vez de gritarnos u ofendernos, ¿crees poder?

— Lo haré Tetsuhiro, por ti, pero promete que no te vas a marchar así abruptamente sin que yo sepa donde estas. No sabes lo que siento cuando te marchas sin avisar. Tenía tanto tiempo que te sentía seguro, como si toda la vida hubieras estado ahí. Así que yo sentí… — Las manos de Morinaga asieron con ternura las de su sempai

— Lo lamento, creo que luego de todo este tiempo yo pensé que esto podía ser falso y que te habías cansado de verdad de estar conmigo.

— No podría hacerlo, sólo que tuve un mal día…

— El olor a tabaco en tu boca me recordó aquellos tiempos en Japón pero no quiero que vuelvas a fumar y no te lo exijo sólo te lo pido porque deseo que vivas muchos años a mi lado. Ahora que si te causa ansiedad dejarlo, puedo ayudarte como la primera vez que lo dejaste.

— ¿Ayudarme? Yo recuerdo que fue porque te enfermaste de bronquitis. Tenía que dejarlo por tu salud.

— Veo que no te acuerdas, lo de la bronquitis fue antes…Ven aquí y te cuento, siéntate un momento en el sofá…

En ese instante se sentaron cómodamente y Morinaga comenzó a narrar la historia.

Antes de su cita con Morinaga vestido como una mujer, Souichi había estado demasiado preocupado por la actitud de su entonces asistente, ya que no le prestaba la debida atención y se comportaba demasiado raro, así que lo había seguido. En aquél lugar, observó que se marchaba con una chica, que en realidad era un travestido, desde el bar de Hiroto en automóvil, por eso le fue imposible seguirlos y volvió al departamento a fumar, a beber y perder la conciencia.

Al siguiente día, una nota le decía que las explicaciones las hallaría en el templo, que se colocara su yukata azul, y partió con angustia al sitio acordado. De esa forma Souichi se asombró de tener una cita con el hombre del que estaba enamorado pero de una forma poco ortodoxa que cambió su percepción, puesto que comprendió que ese chico haría lo que fuera por él. Entonces, sentados en el pasto mirando los fuegos artificiales, luego de juguetear entre los árboles y darle una declaración sincera a su kohai, sempai tosió con fuerza y Morinaga volvió a pedirle:

— ¿Podrías dejar de fumar? Ayer que te encontré ebrio y con todos esos cigarrillos por todas partes… yo siento miedo de que te hagan daño, ya sabes, el cáncer, y esa tos. Por favor.

— No te prometo nada pero lo intentaré…

Al siguiente día, Morinaga lo tomó personal, tiró a la basura cada cajetilla, cada cigarro en las chaquetas y en cada lugar que conocía, puesto que él se encargaba de organizar el departamento, sabía los lugares para tener cigarrillos. Su sempai se levantó algo tarde, a razón de la noche apasionada que habían tenido, y así enfadado por sentir el líquido escurrir desde su interior, se dio una ducha y lo primero que hizo fue buscar sus cigarrillos. No estaban los del buró, ni los que había dejado en el baño, ni tampoco en la mesa:

— ¡Morinaga! ¿Dónde están mis cigarrillos?

— Ayer dijiste que dejarías de fumar.

— Cambié de parecer.

— No sempai, se rendirá sin un solo día, ¿no podrían ser dos días al menos? Haré su comida favorita si lo consigue… Además recuerde que yo hago cosas por usted, créame no fue fácil vestir como mujer y lo hice con tal de hacerlo feliz.

— Nadie te pidió eso, de hecho fue ridículo.

— Eres muy cruel.

— ¡Olvídalo! Creo que me marcharé por un café a la tienda.

— No se preocupe sempai aquí está su café.

— Además quiero comprar el diario matutino.

— Me creerá que lo compre hace rato. Aquí lo tiene. — Se lo acercó.

— Creo que podría traer pan para el desayuno, tú has preparado todo y yo me siento en deuda.

— No se preocupe, hoy hornee pan.

— ¡Demonios sólo saldré!

— ¡No saldrás! ¡No sempai! ¡Souichi Tatsumi, si usted se fuma un cigarrillo le juro que me largo de este departamento! Estoy cansado de ese horrible olor que se impregna en las paredes y sobre todo soy un fumador pasivo. ¿Sabe que me daña la salud? Estoy cansado de tolerarlo y usted ha aceptado dejarlo. Recuerde la bronquitis que me dio hace un mes, el médico dijo que se agravó por su vicio.

— De acuerdo sólo dos días y si me desespero me fumaré sólo uno diario.

— Que sea uno cada dos días y lo va espaciando a tres luego cuatro.

— No te atrevas a chantajearme, no con mi propia salud.

— Pero es mi salud de la que hablamos también, además su boca sabe a tabaco con algo como quemado y los dientes se le harán amarillos. ¿Cree que eso es bueno? Y se lo repito, si no lo intenta al menos, me marcharé con tal de no seguir oliendo eso.

— Qué más da…miserable chantajista…

El día se fue lento, primero la mañana con el café sin tabaco, el laboratorio con la tensión de hacer las cosas sin recibir su dosis de nicotina y todo con Tetsuhiro siguiéndole de cerca y sin apartarse de él. Incluso cuando marchó a los sanitarios pensó en fumar un par de caladas con tal de relajarse y comerse un chicle de menta para el olor, aunque gran fue su asombro que al salir, Morinaga lo jaló del brazo argumentando que requería una revisión de su trabajo.

— ¡Pero qué demonios! ¡Estabas esperándome fuera del baño para impedirme ir por cigarros!

— No sea ridículo sempai, yo confío en que no lo hará, sólo vine porque no entiendo una parte.

Morinaga sabía de antemano que la adicción de Souichi era muy grande, eso de fumar media cajetilla todos los días o una completa y no era nada bueno. Por lo cual estaba dispuesto a detenerlo todo el tiempo que pudiera con tal de reducir el número de cigarrillos. Comieron juntos y notó el temblor en las manos, junto con la ansiedad en sus piernas que se agitaban nerviosamente. Supo con eso que su sempai estallaría muy pronto en enfado y así lo hizo cuando uno de sus palillos cayó al suelo de la cafetería:

— ¡Estúpido palillo!

— Aquí tiene uno de los míos sempai.

— ¡Cómo crees que usaré algo que has metido a tu boca!

Las personas a su alrededor de inmediato enmudecieron ante los gritos insistentes de Souichi. Tetsuhiro corrió hasta donde vendían la comida y suplicó por un par de palillos extra que le entregaron a causa de la escena que se escuchó por el lugar.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ya no tengo hambre!

Se levantó abruptamente y salió de la cafetería, pretendía comprar cigarrillos a como diera lugar y no iba a impedírselo su asistente, aunque fuera su pareja oficial. De todas formas se pensó esconder por algún lugar y luego hacer su fechoría. Tetsuhiro levantó el par de almuerzos que había preparado, los guardó a prisa en su mochila y corrió buscando a su sempai.

Al salir no lo vio pues se ocultó en un aula vacía que estaba cerca, por lo cual caminó algunos pasos pensando en una forma de detenerlo. Y recordó que el lugar donde los vendían era nada más que la cafetería, supuso que se había ocultado cerca de ahí y tendría la oportunidad de verlo salir si también se escondía. Dio algunos pasos fingiendo marchar a otro piso y se quedó en las escaleras casi oculto observando el pasillo atentamente. No tardó ni un minuto cuando lo miró salir y corrió hasta él:

— ¡Sempai! Qué bueno que lo encuentro. Iba al laboratorio pero decidí volver por una corazonada.

— ¡Largo Morinaga! ¡Regresa al laboratorio!

— ¡No sempai!

— Por favor sólo será uno. ¡Maldición! ¡No tengo que pedirte permiso!

— No lo harás, te lo advierto, me iré. ¿De verdad lo aceptarás? ¿Un cigarro vale más que yo?

— Una calada y ya, no aguanto esto. ¡Mírame! Estúpido kohai, ¿no ves que no puedo pensar en otra cosa?

— Venga acá, sé una forma para que se le olvide.

De inmediato lo arrastró y creyó que habría parches de nicotina o algún tipo de alimento que calmaría su ansiedad. No obstante, al llegar al laboratorio cerró la puerta, lo arrinconó lejos de la ventana y con una mano abrió el zipper de sus pantalones.

— ¡Qué diablos haces! ¡No puedes hacer esto en la escuela! Ahhhh.

Pero Tetsuhiro lo besó con tal de acallar sus quejas y enfados, moviendo su mando suavemente hasta ponerlo duro. Una vez que estaba así, bajó y usó su boca varias veces en el miembro que creció todavía más con la lengua que frotó las sensibles partes.

— Mori…naga … ¡Suéltame! No pode….aaaahhhh. — Tapó su boca puesto que gimió en un orgasmo que lo dejó relajado y olvidando la necesidad por el tabaco.

Miró a su asistente con una expresión pasional, el sonrojo en sus mejillas y las locas intenciones de tomarlo justo ahí. Pero sólo subió y con un tierno beso en los labios puso su atuendo en orden.

— Creí que tu…

— ¿Creyó que íbamos a hacerlo aquí? No se preocupe sempai, sólo fue una forma de relajarlo. ¿Todavía siente ansiedad?

Souichi se sonrojó, no pudo mirar sus ojos y carraspeó:

— No tenías que hacer esas cosas en la escuela. Te lo he dicho y repetido hasta el cansancio. — Caminó un par de pasos torpes hasta el escritorio y se sentó a recuperar la fuerza de sus piernas que se hacían de gelatina cuando un acto tan privado le ocurría. Respiró un par de veces y preguntó: — ¿Dónde está mi almuerzo?

Tetsuhiro sonriente se sentó a su lado y terminaron la comida, luego Souichi olvidó por completo su necesidad de nicotina durante todo el rato, hasta llegada la noche cuando salieron y el aire frío impregnó sus cuerpos. La mirada ansiosa y nerviosa de su sempai alertó a Morinaga de aquello, por lo cual marcharon a comer y ahí lo vio todavía más desesperado. Pidieron las cosas para llevar y caminando a casa Tatsumi expresó:

— Morinaga ya han sido muchas horas… yo lo necesito. Sabes que esto no es fácil, déjame hacerlo más lentamente, sólo será uno.

— Después de comer entonces sempai. Primero lleguemos a casa e ingiera algo.

— Pero entonces voy a comprarlos.

— Si lo hace ahora no va a resistirlo. Y por lo menos comamos. ¿Es un trato?

— Ya que…

Souichi caminó a prisa, necesitaba fumar y si la condición era la comida, entonces la metería en su boca hasta que se acabara, con tal de salir por sus cigarros. Apuró a su asistente y de inmediato se comió todo lo más veloz que pudo masticar los bocados y al terminar, Morinaga le dio una cerveza:

— Ya sé que se muere por ir a la tienda, ¿podría beberse esta cerveza y luego va?

Los ojos verdes con un puchero fueron irresistibles, por lo cual se empinó la lata y mientras lo hacía, unas manos lo tocaron sensualmente.

— ¡Morinaga qué haces! — Pero la lengua ya recorría sus pezones con la camisa abierta y las manos lo desnudaron completamente. En un santiamén desnudo, erecto y con Tetsuhiro entrando y saliendo de él, olvidó el problema de salir a comprar su vicio. Se dejó llevar fácilmente hasta el orgasmo un par de veces y finalmente demasiado cansado para pensar, se durmió en la cama.

Morinaga estaba algo agotado luego de ayudarlo con su adicción y también se recostó durmiendo con su pareja que parecía más tranquilo luego de esa sesión de sexo.

Por la mañana, nuevamente la tensión en Souichi se notaba a leguas, el ceño fruncido y no quería probar bocado antes de marchar a la tienda por el cigarrillo que no había podido fumar la noche anterior. Se duchó, se arregló y se dispuso a bajar a comprarlo cuando en la entrada fue detenido:

— ¿Dónde cree que va sempai?

— Voy por los cigarros que ayer no me has dejado comprar. Tramposo…

— No Tatsumi-san, mentí, sabes que no te dejaré ir.

— ¡Ya te dije que no me digas así!

— Bueno sabes que así será si tú sigues fumando, no lo soporto. Sólo falta un día más y podrá fumar.

— No puedes impedirme hacerlo. ¡Con un carajo Morinaga! No me importa, si te quieres ir te irás de todas formas.

Tetsuhiro se dio la vuelta y enfadado caminó:

— Entonces has lo que quieras.

— No puedes portarte así, sabes que es algo que no controlo. No debí decir eso pero me obligas. No ves que me muero de ansiedad. Sólo uno y lo fumaré afuera.

Morinaga se detuvo al escuchar la súplica y de inmediato volvió a atacarlo con besos, caricias lascivas hasta hacerlo correrse en su boca.

El aliento de Tatsumi regresó lentamente sentado en el sofá y finalmente pronunció:

— No puedes hacer esto cada que yo necesite fumar. Me vas a matar. No ves que estoy muy agotado.

— Yo creo que estará bien. Se ha corrido más veces antes... Seguro se muere de hambre, le hice un desayuno que lo ayudará a tener fuerzas.

Distrajo la atención de su sempai y se sentaron en la mesa, ciertamente parecía algo cansado pero luego del desayuno había vuelto a sentirse con fuerza. Marcharon a la escuela y parecía olvidarse de los cigarros hasta que alguien en la escuela le sopló el humo y nuevamente la ansiedad parecía recorrer sus manos, luego sus piernas.

— Morinaga lo diré una vez. No quiero que te vayas pero yo necesito, de verdad me urge fumar.

Tetsuhiro no respondió y le dio un beso en los labios, justo ahí frente a algunas personas que pasaron a sus lados. Con enfado gritó y corrió hasta el laboratorio arrastrando a su asistente.

— ¡Pero cómo te atreviste!

— ¿Sempai no recuerda que usted se me declaró frente a algunos compañeros?

— Eso fue hace ya bastante tiempo y sabes que no quiero que me miren raro.

— ¿Insinúas que no te gusta estar conmigo?

— Sabes que eso no es verdad… ¿Podemos empezar a trabajar?

Sin discutir ni pelear más, el trabajo los llenó por completo durante horas hasta el almuerzo, ahí nuevamente las ideas de Souichi recorrieron el humo que podría meter en sus pulmones y una vez terminando su comida, nuevamente insistió:

— Morinaga ya te has pasado con todo esto… Esta vez de verdad necesito fumar, no puedo concentrarme en lo que hacemos. Por más que leo no logro entender esto. Te exijo que me dejes en paz, sólo le daré una calada. Sabes que yo fumaba hasta una cajetilla y sólo pido una calada. Me he esforzado.

Souichi se levantó y caminó a la entrada, Tetsuhiro detuvo su avance y cerró la puerta con seguro.

— ¡No te atrevas! ¡Otra vez no! mmmmmnn — Exclamó Tatsumi cuando las manos de Morinaga lo sujetaron con fuerza y lo tenía nuevamente acariciando su entrepierna besando sus labios. Una vez descendió quitando el cinturón y bajando sus pantalones continuó: — Te aseguro que no funcionará, has abusado de mi cuerpo.

— ¿Eso crees? — Uno de los dedos de Tetsuhiro con saliva exploró la cavidad de su sempai, justo así de pie lo hizo tener una erección y en algunos minutos, en su boca recibió de nuevo un orgasmo de su pareja, entre gemidos acallados apretando su quijada.

Lo ayudó a sentarse y cinco minutos después, cuando bebió un trago al café, podía entender las cosas que leía. Se preguntó si de verdad podría cambiar su vicio con el de su asistente que parecía un adicto al sexo, pero sin duda no podía negar que luego de un orgasmo no tenía la necesidad de fumar o de enojarse y gritar. Aunque la diferencia era que le daba demasiada hambre y todo el tiempo comía algo, incluso en las horas de laboratorio; a causa de la energía desgastada y además de la ansiedad por la falta de nicotina.

Por la tarde, de vuelta a casa, caminando justo por la tienda:

— Morinaga, de verdad necesito comprar unas cosas.

Con un gesto de desaprobación respondió:

— Lo intenté sempai, yo quiero que usted esté sano pero si no pone un poco de su disposición… Simplemente me rindo… Esperaré aquí.

Souichi entró a prisa y al salir no tenía una cajetilla sino una bolsa pequeña. Sacó unos chicles y parches con nicotina usando ambos.

— ¿Entonces de verdad lo intentará?

— No prometo nada…

— Ya verás, yo voy a ayudarte hasta que olvides que fumabas.

— Creo que me matarás antes que el cigarro.

— No seas aguafiestas sempai, has estado tan tranquilo y sin mal humor.

.

Justo en la habitación dónde Morinaga estaba casado con su sempai, la historia los había hecho recordar cosas que uno o el otro no habían mirado. De inmediato Tatsumi expresó:

— Claro que recordaba, pero no era algo para que te jactaras de esa forma, fue un mes muy ajetreado ese y parecías un animal en celo.

— Pero cuando terminó querías que siguiera, ¿no fingías que irías por tabaco con tal de que yo te lo hiciera?

— ¡Lo sabías! Quise decir nunca fingí nada. ¡Demonios! ¿Podemos ir a descansar a nuestra habitación? Johan debe estar ocupado con la tarea, así que tendrás que esperar.

— Pero mientras puedo besarte Sou- amor.

— ¡No me digas así!

— ¿Y por qué no? Hace rato me dijiste Amorinaga.

— Me sobró una letra, fue un error.

.

La vida cambia y se va, Johan se olvidó de las chicas un tiempo y claro que sus hormonas de adolescente lo hicieron regresar al camino. Las sonrisas juguetonas y de pronto sentirse deseoso de conocer lo que era al amor. Se dice que el tiempo lo cura todo mucho más cuando se es pequeño, sin embargo Johan se sentía temeroso de amar o siquiera de gustarle a otra persona que no fuera su primera novia Sally. Recordó que le había prometido, un día volver a encontrarla y cuidar de ella y su bebé. Pero una promesa infantil nunca creyeron que podría tomarla tan apecho su pequeño hijo, fue de esta manera cuando Morinaga escuchó la pregunta mientras aseaba la sala al lado del menor y Souichi los trastos en la cocina.

— Papá Mori… ¿Cree que es malo romper una promesa?

— Claro que es malo y por eso quiero que acabes tus labores antes de irte a jugar a la computadora. No te quejes, no son tantos, tu padre y yo hacemos la mayoría.

— No me refería a eso papá. Resulta que hay una chica en la escuela que me agrada, pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por olvidarme de Sally. ¿Es malo?

— Mi pequeño Johan, te has hecho todo un hombrecito, no es malo avanzar, seguramente Sally también se acuerda de ti, no obstante la vida continúa y aunque ella está en tu corazón, no puede permanecer de la misma forma. Debes aprender a dejar ir y disfrutar lo que vives en el momento. Si un día la vuelves a encontrar y deciden volver a unir sus caminos, entonces será bueno que tengas más experiencias, que comprendas distintas formas de amor y que vivas. Sabes una cosa… como ella fue la primera, creo que te dejó una pequeña marca de la que aprendiste, nunca la olvides pero tampoco te niegues a abrir tu corazón.

— Tengo miedo papá… ¿qué tal si salgo con otra chica y también se va?

— Tienes razón Johan, eso puede suceder, sin embargo, un día te toparás con la persona indicada y no te dejará ir por ningún motivo; sin olvidar que sus caminos tendrán una conjunción siempre. Porque el amor no es un sentimiento cualquiera, es algo que se cultiva y que sólo cuando ambos ponen de su parte es cuando puede crecer y volverse algo permanente.

— ¿Tuviste otros novios antes que papá? ¿O novias?

Observó a Souichi escuchando desde la entrada de la cocina y la mirada que le dirigió como enfadosa lo hizo avergonzarse.

— Luego hablaremos de eso, tu padre quiere que terminemos el quehacer lo antes posible. ¿Verdad Souichi?

— Yo quería escuchar tu respuesta también. Así que habla. — Expresó desde su esquina.

— Así es Johan, antes que tu padre tuve un novio.

— Siempre me ha dado curiosidad una cosa ¿por qué ustedes se quieren si son dos hombres? Cuando me adoptaron en el orfanato era frecuente que los niños fueran adoptados por parejas como ustedes, pero al salir me di cuenta que en realidad no conozco a otros. Ni me ha gustado algún amigo. Los padres de mis amigos son hombre y mujer, padres divorciados o madres solteras. — Cuestionó Johan.

— Es simple Johan, cuando te enamoras de alguien no te fijas en el género sino en lo que sientes con esa persona. — Respondió Morinaga con naturalidad.

— ¿Y qué pasó con ese chico papá Mori? El primero con el que salías.

Tetsuhiro no pensó un instante en contarle toda la historia sobre el rechazo que le hizo Masaki y luego sus múltiples aventuras con chicos en bares, por lo cual respondió contando una parte de su historia:

— Al principio si lo hice, yo quería creer que Masaki volvería y que me iba a amar sólo a mí.

— Entonces conociste a papá ¿verdad?

— Así fue Johan.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que Sally no es el amor en mi camino?

— Por ahora no lo sabes, lo que debes hacer es abrir tu corazón y creer en el amor. Debes buscar ser feliz y eso quiere decir que no necesariamente tiene que ser al lado de alguien.

— ¿Se puede ser feliz sin una pareja?

— Así lo creo, porque lo más importante es amarse a uno mismo y claro tú tienes una familia que te quiere. De esa forma si puedes amarte a ti mismo, abrirás tu corazón a otros y si en el trayecto de la vida encuentras a una persona para compartirla, entonces lo sabrás.

— Gracias papá Mori, creo que voy a intentarlo con esa chica que me gusta.

— Pero primero debes terminar de limpiar la mesa y los muebles.

Souichi volvió a la cocina pero algo extraño cubrió su corazón, sintió una duda, una inquietud que parecía hacerlo sentir sumamente triste. Envolvió con enfado aquello y terminó sus labores marchando a la habitación que compartía con su esposo. El hombre cariñoso que era Morinaga lo envolvió en sus brazos con tal de entregarle afecto en cuando lo vio entrar.

— ¡Qué haces suéltame!

— Pero si sólo te abracé.

— Estoy cansado, iré a dormir. — Tomó su pijama y se cambió en el baño.

Morinaga lo supo, siempre sabía leer entrelineas a su marido y comprendió que algo lo tenía enfadado, después de todo solía cambiarse con descaro frente a él. Aguardó a que volviera mientras él mismo se puso su pijama y se lavó los dientes en el baño principal.

Al volver, lo encontró recostado y dándole la espalda. Se metió con él en la cama y le habló al oído:

— Sou… amor… ¿algo te molesta?

— No… sólo quiero dormir, estoy cansado y te he dicho que no me digas así.

— Souichi, dime ¿hice algo que te enfadara?

— No es nada…

Un ruido muy bajo se escuchó en el silencio. Un quejido taciturno.

— Dime Sou, ¿por qué lloras?

— Te digo que no estoy llorando.

— Entiendo, supongo que crees que no soy confiable para contarme las cosas que te ponen así… Te dejaré dormir entonces. Pero si yo hice algo deberías decirme para corregirlo, no quiero que pongas distancia entre nosotros.

Volvió a acomodarse y se alejó del cuerpo que acallaba algunos sollozos suspirando.

— Tetsuhiro, yo… me enfada pensar que si no te hubieran rechazado yo no te hubiera conocido. Y que quizá si él hubiera vuelto por ti no estaríamos aquí hoy.

— ¿Es eso? Te lo diré de forma simple, resulta que hay personas que te gustan y otras de las que puedes enamorarte. Luego estás tú pues me gustaste, me enamoré a primera vista de ti y finalmente pudiste cimentar el amor en algo profundo, porque el amor sin fundamentos es algo vacío, ya que son hormonas. Así que contigo había amistad, habían tantas cosas que no quería apartarme de ti. Jamás me hubiera ido con él aunque me hubiera rogado, porque todo mi ser te perteneció desde que…

— No sigas… ya entendí… — Nuevamente el llanto de Souichi se escuchó bajito en el silencio.

— Nunca pregunté esto pero ¿tuviste alguna vez una persona especial antes que yo?

Las preguntas raras de Morinaga lo hicieron olvidar de pronto esa sensación triste y se avergonzó por la duda en su marido respondiendo:

— ¡Claro que no!

— ¿Te gustó alguna chica? ¿Besaste a alguien?

— No preguntes, eso es tan raro.

— Vamos, dime.

— Sólo una vez me besó una chica, mucho antes de que yo me hiciera distante de las personas.

— ¿Antes que tu mamá muriera?

— Sí.

— Sabes algo… me gusta que seas distante de las personas, así nadie puede entrar en tu corazón tirano más que yo.

— Te buscas que te de un coscorrón, aunque me sentiría más seguro si tú también lo fueras, porque eres alguien tan distinto a mí. Siempre rodeado de otros, haces amigos con facilidad y yo sólo te tengo a ti, que tal si un día… nada… no es nada. — Expresó con un suspiro Tatsumi.

— No digas eso o yo te daré un coscorrón a ti Souichi, no necesito ser un tirano para quedarme contigo, no importa cuantos amigos tenga jamás nadie estará a tu altura, sólo sé que no he amado a alguien como a ti.

Un beso fue dado de pronto por Souichi, sin saber de dónde tomó la iniciativa y subió a mirar las orbes verdes acariciando el rostro de su marido. Algunos besos y más besos acariciando el cuerpo que respondió ante su toque. Justo así, en la penumbra, las sensaciones y el amor fue dado de múltiples formas, con las palabras claras, con la mirada, con las caricias y con cada sensual embestida en la que se apropió de su Tetsuhiro, necesitaba saberlo, pretendía tomarlo con tal de no tener las dudas, ya que él había sido el único al que le había permitido aquello.

— Te amo Tetsu…

.

Por supuesto que el tiempo no espera, menos cuando la vida continúa y toda historia debe tener un final. Pero no sin antes vivir, disfrutar y gozar cada sensación, cada sentimiento y sin olvidar que las pruebas que da la vida para los enamorados. Todas esas son las cosas importantes que los marcan, demostrando si podrán o no continuar con aquello que llaman una relación. De esa forma que nueve años no es mucho y a la vez es demasiado en la vida de un niño.

Souichi y Tetsuhiro habían hecho un buen trabajo, miraron crecer al pequeñín que habían adoptado y superar su primer amor. Luego de eso Johan se hizo más cuidadoso para conocer chicas, tenía cierto miedo de enamorarse y perder a la persona nuevamente. También estaba el hecho que el sexo se había vuelto algo extraño, luego de tantas preguntas y cosas que le fueron dichas, sintió que esa parte no quería experimentarla. Pero claro que el tiempo lo cura todo y por esa razón tuvo algunas novias durante su estadía en la preparatoria. Ninguna más allá de unos cuantos besos hasta que conoció a una chica encantadora con la cual se sintió nuevamente enamorado y se entregó por primera vez al sexo con las debidas precauciones. Lo malo de ello es que nuevamente su corazón le fue roto cuando la joven decidió marcharse a estudiar la universidad a otro país y Johan no pretendió marcharse de América, ni tampoco tan lejos de sus padres. Él que había sido huérfano de pequeño y luego tener un hogar amoroso lo habían hecho un tanto unido a sus padres adoptivos. Los quería mucho y confió en ellos durante cada etapa, les contó sus dudas, les contó lo que sentía, lo que lo hacía feliz y así se fue a la universidad con una beca deportiva en futbol americano.

Sin embargo no se marchó de su hogar e ingresó a la universidad del mismo estado con tal de quedarse en casa de sus padres. Y la terminó en el tiempo justo con algunas citas que no llenaron su corazón. Ahí estaba el chico que miraba la felicidad de sus padres como una pareja y no podía más que preguntarse si un día alguna chica podría hacerlo tan feliz como lo eran ellos.

.

Ese cuestionamiento, aquella duda en Johan no dejaba más que con la boca abierta a Tetsuhiro:

— ¿Dices que te gusta un chico? — Le preguntó Morinaga ante sus dudas.

.

ESTAS HISTORIA CONTINUARA…

.

.

.

 **¡Qué! ¿Se ha quedado ahí? Lo lamento, pensaba que llegaría hasta ese asunto por eso lo mencioné en el final del otro episodio, sin embargo me ha ganado el poner estas cortas historias sobre sus vidas, no puedo cerrar mi primer fanfic con algo simple y cortarlo. Por lo cual espero su comprensión y el final está contemplado por completo, dependerá que tanto se extiende si será uno o dos, pero terminará en estos días. Extrañaré la historia más sexosa que tengo, aunque como dice Gaby, hay tantas, que debo ir cerrándolas poco a poco. Espero todavía la sigan.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer y a Gaby por la ilustración, le has dado vida a Johan y a esas situaciones con esa mano que tienes para hacerlos reales.**


	24. Las veces que he intentado conquistar tu

**Este penúltimo episodio te lo dedico** ** _María Camila Moreno Hincapié_** **gracias por demostrar tu apoyo, siempre es un gusto saber que me lees y espero que sea de tu completo agrado. Con mucho cariño** ** _Laura Paty._**

.

 **Capítulo 23: Las veces que he intentado conquistar tu amor.**

 **.**

Mientras Johan creció, se volvieron más que padres de él, buenos amigos que solían ser arrastrados como siempre por el vivaz chico a distintas actividades, de entre ellas los llevó a un lugar para bailar y beber alegremente…

— Vamos padres, tienen que salir y todos mis amigos están en exámenes de reposición, los mismos que acredité, así que hoy serán mis compañeros de aventura.

— ¿Tú crees que será divertido para ti ir con dos hombres maduros asiáticos a conocer chicas? Además de que somos tus padres y somos una pareja homosexual. — Respondió Morinaga crispando los oídos de Tatsumi.

— En primera no están tan viejos, tienen más de cuarenta y de su edad hay muchos hombres y mujeres en esos lugares. Además no se ven de su edad, así que seremos un grupo de amigos conviviendo en un bar. Hay música, hay bebidas y no tengo con quien ir.

— No Johan, si quieres podemos hacerlo aquí en casa. Además recuerda que el gran juego es el domingo. — Intentó argumentar Souichi.

— No es para beber hasta ponerme ebrio, sólo para divertirnos… Cómo quieran, yo estoy creciendo y pronto terminaré la universidad, no saben cuánto tiempo me tendrán para estar con ustedes, que tal si encuentro a la mujer ideal, me caso y tengo hijos.

— Eso sin duda no me convence, la finalidad de cuidarte es que encuentres tu camino en la vida, ya sea te cases o no. Si te quedas en casa parecería que no quieres conocer el mundo, aunque no me refiero a que seas una molestia. — Instó Tatsumi.

— De acuerdo papás, me iré sólo a celebrar que acredité mis materias y no sé si algo me ocurra porque beberé mucho y quizá no venga porque me iré con alguna chica a divertirme.

— ¿Souichi llevamos tu coche o el mío? — Preguntó Tetsuhiro.

— Creo que el tuyo porque yo no pienso quedarme sin beber.

— ¿Así que volveré a ser conductor designado? ¿No podemos dejarlo a la suerte o volver en taxi?

— De acuerdo volveremos en taxi. — Respondió Tatsumi mientras Johan tomaba su chamarra aguardando en la entrada de la casa.

Su hijo los arrastró a un lugar enorme lleno de luces, sonido a todo volumen y algunas mesas que se empezaron a llenar conforme la noche avanzó. Mujeres, hombres en grupos y solos ingresaron con ánimos y sonrisas que parecían invitar a los demás a fiestas privadas pero los tres simplemente reían a todo pulmón con las aventuras que Johan les contó sobre su estancia en el equipo de fútbol.

Luego Morinaga, por supuesto que no se quedó atrás con sus historias de cuando solían ser de la edad de su hijo y ambos laboraban juntos como sempai y kohai. Su hijo no había escuchado nunca cómo ocurrió todo entre sus padres, mucho menos por la naturaleza de la perversión que implicó el afrodisíaco, únicamente le habían narrado su experiencia sobre conocerse desde la universidad luego vivir juntos y casarse, todo de forma censurada.

Un mesero de pronto los interrumpió:

— Señores, esas jóvenes de ahí me han pedido traerles estas bebidas. ¿Las aceptan?

— Si las aceptamos. — Johan dijo fuerte y claro, se aproximó a sus padres en el centro de la mesa y antes de que pudiera decirles algo, Souichi renegó:

— Claro que no, para qué queremos las bebidas de un grupo de coquetas.

— Bueno padre son lindas y me gustó la alta.

— No ves que son mayores que tú.

— ¿Te da miedo Souichi? — Preguntó Morinaga alzando la copa que le habían invitado sonriendo coqueto a las chicas de la mesa.

— ¡Por dios Tetsuhiro! Eres gay y además son muy chicas para ti. — Recriminó un enfadado hombre de cabellos largos.

— Tienes miedo que un tipo gay sea mejor conquistando mujeres que tú.

— ¿Hasta dónde llevarás este juego?

Morinaga se retiró su anillo de matrimonio, lo movió entre sus dedos y lo guardó en la bolsa de su camisa. Tatsumi tomó el suyo aceptando el reto y lo guardó también.

— ¿Qué te parece gana el primero que no pierda la atención de la chica? ¿O te dan celos que pueda tener la atención de una mujer?

— ¿Tu podrás aceptarlo? Yo no soy celoso, menos de un hombre totalmente gay.

— Pero nunca lo hiciste, no creo que puedas mantener a una mujer interesada en ti, menos porque sólo hablas de la universidad y tus experimentos.

Johan le pareció mala idea aquello, a pesar de que conocía a su padre Morinaga perfectamente y entendió que todo lo hacía con tal de regalarle un rato de diversión, aunque verlos retarse en algo que los separaba, lo hizo intervenir:

— Yo creo que ha sido mucho alcohol por hoy y deberíamos volver a casa. No quiero verlos jugar así.

Souichi se había enfadado, era cierto que no tenía ni un ápice de habilidad en aquello, no obstante no permitiría que su orgullo fuera lastimado de una manera tan tajante, mucho menos porque él se había creído heterosexual antes de conocer a su actual esposo, entonces respondió:

— Espera Johan, esto es personal, tu padre piensa que porque me obligó a acceder a sus caprichos, soy un inútil en esto y resulta que puedo hacer que una mujer se interese en mí.

Notando su error Tetsuhiro, quiso tranquilizar las cosas y le dijo:

— No te enfades Souichi, es un simple juego, no haremos nada, sólo pasaremos un rato con compañía y como dijiste soy gay.

— Me crees incapaz, pues te demostraré lo contrario. — respondió Tatsumi olvidando que su hijo parecía querer marcharse.

Las cuatro mujeres en sus treintas, se aproximaron al ver que habían aceptado las bebidas.

— ¿Podemos acompañarlos? — dijo amigablemente una.

— Adelante. — Expresó Souichi intentando sonreír, ya que normalmente le costaba trabajo hacerlo, siempre su expresión neutral inundaba la habitación y forzarla, lo hacía ver un tanto macabro y amenazante.

Las mujeres ni siquiera se percataron de los problemas en la mesa, de hecho supusieron que se debían a la elección de pareja y el hecho de que fueran cuatro, no hacía más que competencia. Por supuesto dos se lanzaron a intentar probar suerte con el menor de ellos, les resultó un tanto más tierno un chico menor, por lo que se sentaron a los lados de Johan y las otras dos chicas les gustó el encanto del par de hombres maduros que lucían no muchos años más grandes que ellas, aunque lo eran, por lo cual se colocaron una con Souichi y la otra con Tetsuhiro.

El terrible juego comenzó y Johan no parecía disfrutar ver a sus padres hacer esas cosas, siempre los había visto como un equipo funcional y unido.

Morinaga sonrió coqueto y le guiñó un ojo a la joven que parecía interesada. Souichi sintió hervirle la sangre, puesto que luego de esos años juntos, lo considero totalmente de su propiedad y verlo como un conquistador le enfadó. No obstante, una parte suya se sentía un tanto enfadado y la otra quería probar que podía poner celoso a su pareja, sobretodo ya que daba por hecho que todo el problema se debía por las maneras en las que solía consentir a su hijo y eso le desagradaba totalmente.

Morinaga recordaba sus años de amor libre y por supuesto que tenía una idea clara de cómo llamar la atención de otra persona, aunque esa fuera distinta a las que él solía conquistar. Entonces las preguntas sobre los intereses surgieron y resultó que aquellas mujeres eran empleadas que tenían una carrera universitaria, en un área distinta que la del grupo, por lo que no había temas afines y hablaron de cosas superfluas como el clima.

El chico de cabellos largos le pareció tan aburrido aquello que sacó el tema del programa que solía ver en casa con Tetsuhiro y se encontraron hablando uno con el otro sobre los usos de fertilizantes en distintos suelos. Souichi lo hacía desde el punto de vista teórico y experimental, pero su esposo difería ya que tenía algunas aplicaciones que cambiaban, eran más prácticas y reales. Todos parecían realmente aburridos al escucharlos hablar en terminología especializada y debatirse argumentos, una discusión satisfactoria para un par de estudiosos del tema.

Johan interrumpió a sus padres pues recordó un chiste que dijo y todos se soltaron a reír.

La chica al lado de Morinaga, acarició su brazo en una risotada. Tatsumi se enfadó mucho, tomó aire y puesto que la mano de la chica que le hacía compañía estaba sobre la mesa, la rozó. Tetsuhiro que parecía indiferente ante los hechos, al observar un gesto tan cariñoso de su pareja, lo hizo echar chispas y comenzó a halagar a la mujer que le coqueteaba, diciendo cualidades que en realidad no veía en ella. Souichi intentó lo mismo y el resultado era un par de mujeres demasiado interesadas y sonrientes.

Cuando una de las jóvenes que acariciaba el brazo del hombre cabellos azules y de pronto subió a sus pectorales, hizo que el enfado de Souichi subirá todavía más y en respuesta, tocó en un gesto cariñoso el rostro de la joven a su lado.

— Que piel tan suave y tus ojos son tan brillantes. — Dijo seductor Tatsumi, pensando en frases que había escuchado en películas de amor, las cuales muchas veces lo habían forzado a ver.

Johan estaba ocupado en medio de las chicas que flirteaban con él, así que no se dio cuenta de lo que sus padres hacían, hasta que la mujer con Morinaga lo tomó por sorpresa y desprevenido le robó un beso casto. El acabose de la cordura de su esposo salió finalmente:

— ¡Maldita zorra, aléjate de mi esposo! No puedo, me rindo, sabes que soy un tipo aburrido y ¡diablos! La verdad es que no puedo con todo esto, no me interesan las citas y jamás me interesaron, sólo tú, infiel, traidor. Me voy a casa.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, la gente a su alrededor los miró con sorpresa con los gritos y el desplante de Tatsumi que golpeó con el puño la mesa. Salió corriendo enfurruñado, triste y más que nada, un tanto confundido por lo que sus ojos vieron.

Tetsuhiro corrió tras él, Johan prefirió no meterse en ese asunto, sabía de antemano que cuando sus padres discutían debería mantener distancia y sólo intervenir si era indispensable. Les daría unos minutos antes de salir, aunque pagó la cuenta, se despidió de las chicas y se disculpó por el incidente.

Mientras tanto fuera del bar:

— Espera Souichi, amor, lo siento, ella me besó, yo no quise.

— ¡Suéltame! No quiero hablar contigo.

— No te enojes Sou, sólo pretendí que nuestro hijo se sintiera cómodo con sus padres del mismo género.

— ¡Eres un idiota Morinaga! Sabes que a él no le importa. Además no te pongas a decirlo en palabras rebuscadas y dilo de una vez, que ya no me importa desde hace años, somos un par de maricas… Y sabes que… han sido los mejores jodidos años en toda mi miserable existencia.

Tetsuhiro intentó aproximarse para abrazarlo, ya que las lágrimas salieron de los ojos miel inconteniblemente.

— Lo siento Souichi, de verdad no quería llevar esto tan lejos, pensé que podríamos divertirnos.

— ¡No me toques! ¡No te atrevas a tocarme! ¡Te odio maldita sea! Te odio porque esa faceta tuya nunca me la mostraste a mí.

— Por favor…sempai, sabes que cuando me rechazas de esa forma, me haces sentir tan distante y solo. Como si estuviera perdido sin ti. — Los brazos que empujaban a Morinaga de pronto cedieron y le permitió rodearlo. — Lo lamento, de verdad, si nunca hice algo así contigo fue porque no te gustaban esas cosas, un homo- baka como soy yo, no quería incomodarte más, si me habías dado tanta felicidad.

— ¡Olvídalo! No es que yo quisiera esas cosas desagradables, es sólo que… no las intentaste ni un poco.

— Si lo hice y cada vez me rechazaste tajantemente, yo quería cortejarte, quería hacerte el amor de una forma azucarada y no hablo de sexo si crees que a eso me refiero.

— No hables de eso aquí en la calle.

— Ven y hablemos lejos de la entrada. Johan esperará sin duda a que regresemos por él.

Unos cuantos pasos caminaron alejándose del lugar y Tetsuhiro comenzó:

— Sabes… siempre quise que tú también me cortejaras, la única vez que lo intentaste yo estaba tan enfadado contigo que no disfruté la situación. A final de cuentas siempre anduve tras de ti y tú reprimiendo ese hombre tan encantador que pude notar en esta extraña velada. Qué más hubiera querido, algún halago, miradas, caricias, el toque de tus manos para hacerme sentir deseado.

— Y yo… tú lo entiendes. Nunca he sido bueno diciendo las cosas, me costaba y me sigue costando, pero desearía que lo siguieras intentando, que me hagas sonrojar y enfadar. No que des por hecho que te rechazaré. ¿No has tomado mi mano y hemos caminado con los dedos entrelazados? ¿Me has besado en público sin que dijera nada recuerdas?

— En nuestra boda, es cierto. La verdad pensé que te fastidiaba el que yo intentara eso.

— De verdad que eres un tonto, han sido más veces, pero no es el punto y a estas alturas, crees que me importa lo que los demás piensen de lo nuestro. Hemos criado un hijo. Creció tan feliz y tan sano por causa tuya, ese amor que tenías dentro lo hizo ser quien es.

Unas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos verdes, el mundo que pensaba plano, en realidad tenía múltiples dimensiones. Y no dijo nada, se quedó en silencio, sólo aproximó sus labios directo a los de su amado esposo, de su mejor amigo. Justo así, las manos de Souichi acariciaron la faz de Tetsuhiro mientras se besaban con los celos, la confusión con la ternura, con la vergüenza pero también con el afecto que progresa, con el que se planta y se alimenta con seguridad, con paz y con un loco amor que provenía de ambos, de un sempai que solía negar aquello que desbordaba desde su corazón y con un kohai que sentía indigno de obtener felicidad, que creía en los romances imposibles, con tal de seguir cargando una culpa que le habían colocado en la espalda, el día que sus padres habían calificado de pecaminoso su camino. No obstante, en realidad el tiempo les había enseñado tantas cosas, ahora no había porque negar aquellos sentimientos, ni había un romance imposible, porque las cosas salen a la luz tarde o temprano, sin importar que no preguntemos sobre ellas. Ellos habían olvidado el preguntar, habían olvidado el pedir un poco más, a toda esa felicidad que ya tenían, no había más que algo mejor, esperando luego de aquello.

— Mi amor, yo te amo más que nunca, lamento lo del beso, ella me tomó por sorpresa.

— ¿Y qué sentiste?

— ¿Qué sentí?... Bueno, si te preguntas si me gustó… podría acostumbrarme.

Un jalón de oreja se suscitó y un coscorrón inmediatamente.

— De verdad eres un idiota…

— ¡Eso dolió! Vamos Souichi, es absurdo que preguntes, amo tus besos. Cuando ella lo hizo fue extraño, su boca, el tacto y su respiración me incomodaron. Además no metió la lengua, aunque podría asegurarte que no me habría gustado. ¿Todavía piensas que es un error esto de tener una relación con un hombre?

Un nuevo coscorrón en la cabeza de Morinaga y el regaño:

— Ahora tú dices cosas absurdas. A estas alturas, con un hijo, luego de todo lo que me has hecho en la privacidad, luego de todo lo que yo te he hecho, ¿piensas que podría dudarlo? Si lo pregunté fue simple curiosidad, un tipo como tú… qué tal si nunca había besado una mujer.

— ¿Te soy honesto? No es la gran cosa, es como besar a un hombre cualquiera, lo distinto es besarte a ti, porque eres el amor de mi vida.

— Vas a empezar con tus palabritas melosas.

— Por supuesto, lo haré y más seguido, no me contendré si quiero besarte, no me aguantaré si quiero coquetear contigo. Y quiero pedirte que lo intentes también. No olvides que yo necesito un poco de afecto y quiero descubrir todavía más cosas contigo… juntos… ¿Qué dices?

— Digo que debería golpearte más para que pises la tierra pero tienes razón, no te lo prometo aunque lo intentaré. Seguro no me va a gustar todo esto, sin embargo he hecho muchas cosas que creí que no me gustarían y luego terminé… nada… olvídalo…

— Terminaste disfrutando y yo contigo. — La mirada enfadada de Tatsumi casi lo asesina, por lo cual dijo luego de una pausa: —creo que no tentaré a mí suerte ¿Podemos ir con Johan? Debe estar preocupado.

Johan aclaró su garganta cerca de ellos, donde no podían verlo y les dijo:

— No estaba preocupado, ustedes son tan extraños, pero sé que se quieren, así que no podrían separarse. Espero un día encontrar alguien que me ame como ustedes se aman.

— ¿Cuánto llevas ahí? — Preguntó Souichi.

— Digamos que no debí llegar tan pronto.

Las risas escandalosas de Tetsuhiro no se hicieron esperar y un pequeño golpe en su brazo de parte de su esposo lo hizo decir:

— Nuestro hijo es un hombre adulto, creo que entiende lo que es una pareja.

— Así es papá Mori, pero prefiero imaginar que no cuando los veo.

Souichi no sabía dónde esconderse, su hijo nunca le había hecho preguntas sobre sexo pues sabía que era bastante tímido al respecto, sin embargo los había escuchado charlando de sexo y de cosas que lo sonrojaron totalmente. Mucho más cuando preguntó a Tetsuhiro sobre cómo debía proceder su primera vez. Y se sonrojó de la respuesta que su pareja le dijo aquella vez a su hijo, sobre detalles tiernos, sobre caricias, besos, el toque en la piel, las zonas erógenas y el usar preservativos. También recordó la vez que los vio practicando a usar condones con una banana con tal de que Johan se sintiera seguro de no cometer errores.

Caminando a una base de taxis aledaña al bar de donde habían salido, Morinaga grito:

— ¡Hay algo que falta! — Se acercó a su marido y sin pedir permiso hurgó en el bolsillo de su camisa sacando el anillo que permanecía guardado ahí. Se hincó sobre su rodilla y dijo: — ¿Serías mi esposo por lo que resta de mi vida?

— Tonto no hagas esas cosas aquí en la calle. — Extendió su mano nerviosamente pues su amado no parecía querer levantarse sin recibir una respuesta. Y más que enojarse, todavía lo hacía sentir tan frágil, el recibir una petición tan encantadora de su compañero principesco.

— ¿Entonces sí o no?

— Sí. ¿Puedes levantarte ya? Que los demás nos miran.

Colocó el anillo en su dedo y en la palma puso el que correspondía a él cuestionando:

— ¿Anda, dijiste que lo intentarías no? … Conmigo ¿puedes? — Ante el silencio en Souichi que estaba sonrojado y miraba con ansiedad a su alrededor, se encogió de hombros y caminó algunos pasos pensando en la forma en la que le sería devuelto su anillo de matrimonio.

Entre tanto en la cabeza del avergonzado hombre, miró el anillo de su compañero que le había dejado y una acción totalmente fuera de sus restricciones surgió:

— ¡Alto ahí! — Dijo Tatsumi ante los ojos atónitos de su hijo y su pareja. Enmudecieron pero él continuó, sostuvo la mano de Morinaga: — Con este anillo yo te tomo… como mi esposo… en las buenas y en las malas, por todos los días de mi vida.

El beso no se hizo esperar y Johan sólo sonrió pensando que sus padres eran un par de empalagosos. Dentro de su corazón, sabía que le era agradable saber que se amaban pues siempre le causaron seguridad y el ejemplo de cuidar cada relación que tuvo, aunque no le hubieran resultado las cosas como las había planeado. Sin embargo mirar aquello, era sin duda un aliciente, una aspiración de algo que anhelaba.

Los labios se separaron pasando unos segundos y el sonrojo en Souichi parecía no desaparecer, colocó sus manos en las mejillas un poco con tal de enfriarlas. Una risita traviesa de Tetsuhiro intentó ocultarse al verlo mirar a otro lado con tal de relajarse y olvidar el momento tan intenso. Tomaron finalmente un taxi hasta su hogar y en la entrada, Morinaga le dio su llave a Johan diciendo:

— Puedes abrir y pasar, necesito decirle algo a tu padre.

Asintió y no preguntó, puesto que no tenía idea de lo que hablarían, sin embargo al pasar por la puerta su hijo, antes de que cerrara para no escucharlos, lo detuvo y cargó en brazos a su marido.

— ¡Pero qué! — Gritó cuando fue alzado como una novia y entraron juntos con Souichi sacudiéndose enfadado. Lo bajó luego del pórtico y lo besó antes de escucharlo decir sus frases enfadosas.

— Es nuestra luna de miel, no digas cosas que no debes. — Murmuró en el oído de su enfadado compañero.

— Me arrepiento cuando dije que quería verte así. Sabes que mi espacio personal es importante. ¡Y maldita sea! ¡No soy una mujer para que me cargues!

— Muy tarde, yo voy a continuar aunque no quieras. Porque es algo que yo siempre quise hacer.

Su hijo no se había quedado a escuchar su charla, ya que al verlo cargar a su papá Sou, caminó escaleras arriba hasta su alcoba con tal de no seguir interfiriendo.

— ¡Cómo quieras! Voy a dormir. — Gritó Tatsumi.

— Mañana no te toca trabajar, así que hoy no dormirás. Me acabas de jurar amor por toda tu vida y voy a comenzar a tomarlo.

— Tetsuhiro compórtate un poco y piensa que es mejor esperar a que Johan salga, ¿acaso quieres que nos escuche?

— ¿Ni una vez? — Dijo Tetsuhiro entornando la mirada.

— De acuerdo. Pero sé gentil para que no me obligues a hacer ruidos, o me forzarás a tomar la iniciativa y recuerda que tú eres más escandaloso que yo.

— Sabes que me gustaría que todo esto fuera como nuestra primera vez. Te aprovecharías de mí si fuera inexperto y virgen; un Morinaga Tetsuhiro adolescente, inocente que te sonríe en una fiesta, del que podrías enamorarte.

— ¡Por dios! ¡Basta eso! Es tan extraño, vamos a la alcoba y deja de decir sandeces que es incómodo.

— No seas aguafiestas. Me divertiré conquistando a sempai.

— ¿Sempai? Es raro cuando me dices así.

Se aproximó a su oído y le dijo antes de subir por las escaleras:

— Pero te gusta que te lo diga cuando me estoy corriendo dentro de ti.

— ¡Te voy a matar!

— Que sea a besos. — Refutó Morinaga mientras subía a toda prisa.

Tatsumi sonrió y se rió un poco antes de seguir a su amante que tentaba al destino, aunque a final de cuentas, esas cosas que lo avergonzaban, por otra parte le hacían sentir el interés que tenía su amante esposo para alegrarle la vida. Al subir tras él apagando las luces del lugar, respiró el ambiente de tranquilidad que su hogar de años, le daba.

Subió y lo encontró desnudo sobre la cama.

— Sigues siendo un desvergonzado. Menos mal que no te pusiste ese traje de piel. ¿No te da pena estar así con las luces prendidas?

— Nunca, al menos no delante de ti.

Se levantó justo así y lo tomó en besos hasta la cama. Souichi estaba vestido todavía y lo recostó desabrochando su camisa sin soltar su boca, robando su aliento. La lengua traviesa bajó por el cuello lentamente hasta las tetillas, haciendo que su amando se sujetara con fuerza de la cama. Al mismo tiempo una de sus manos acarició sobre sus pantalones haciendo crecer la dureza.

— mmmmmnnn. No seas brusco, no tan duro.

— Pero te encanta.

Retornó ahora bajando hasta desabrochar los pantalones, el cierre descendió y jugueteó con su boca sobre la ropa interior de su amado que parecía expectante y quería que todo ocurriera rápido.

— ¡Qué haces! Date prisa.

— No. — y volvió a lamer sobre sus calzoncillos notando que el miembro se ponía completamente duro y subía, listo para ser lamido, succionado y todo lo que se le ocurriera hacerle.

— Esto…no es … gracioso. ¡Rayos! — Gimió mientras siguió jugueteando entre sus calzoncillos. Sin poder aguardar más, intentó quitarse la ropa interior y Tetsuhiro entendió el mensaje fuerte y claro, ya que su esposo se estaba poniendo húmedo con sus juegos tan intensos.

— Ya amor, voy a desnudarte.

En un santiamén lo tenía entre su boca y dilatando con suavidad, aunque no veía resistencia y sin duda podría entrar en él con un poco de lubricante. Pero lo que más le gustaba era torturarlo, hacerlo gemir y Souichi con todas sus fuerzas se contuvo de hacerlo. La almohada de la cama fue mordida cuando los dedos de Morinaga apretaron su punto de placer máximo y se corrió en la boca de su amante.

— Souichi… sería posible que me lo hagas ahora tú, hace mucho que no sucede y lo que quiero es que lo ponga en su boca, no otra cosa.

— ¿Yo? … No quiero… es incómodo, mi mandíbula duele y es incómodo.

— ¿Incómodo, incómodo o sucio y desagradable?

— No me gusta hacerlo, no tengo que explicarlo, te lo he dicho antes.

— Un poquito nada más por favor sempai. Con su lengua y mano. Yo lo he hecho muchas veces e incluso soy capaz de tragar aquello.

— ¡No lo digas así maldito desvergonzado!

— Hablaré de ello a detalle si no pone un poco de disposición. Sólo un par de lamidas. — Aguardó un par de segundos y comenzó a decir: — Cuando se va a correr primero libera un poco de su esencia caliente y el sabor es un tanto más leve que cuando se corre.

— ¡Ya entendí! ¡Suficiente! Hablas muy fuerte y Johan nos escuchará.

Morinaga se recostó y su pene completamente erecto subió como resorte al recostarse. Souichi con suma vergüenza se aproximó y observó a Tetsuhiro que lo miraba con atención.

— ¡Cierra los ojos que no quiero que me veas haciendo esto!

— ¿Nunca te acostumbrarás? ¿Acaso soy tan desagradable?

Sin responder lo metió en su boca con tal de hacerlo callar, dio un par de succiones y ahora era Morinaga quien no podía contener sus gemidos de placer. A Tatsumi le incomodaba aquello pero al notar el placer y la forma en la que se retorcía en la cama su esposo, le resultó bastante erótico. Con una mano le arrojó la almohada a la cara para que contuviera sus gemidos y la usó igual que él minutos antes para aminorar el ruido.

El sabor extraño en su boca le delató que se correría su Morinaga, el cual detuvo sus movimientos de inmediato, procurando empujar a su sempai con una mano pues no quería que le ocurriera como la última vez que había hecho aquello y el semen espeso se atiborró en la boca de Tatsumi, observando como lo tragó con una parte escurriendo por la comisura de su boca. Además de que se había quejado del sabor, de lo espeso y corrió a limpiarse al baño la boca, totalmente sonrojado.

Lo que no contaba era que si bien, le avergonzaba ese acto tan íntimo de tocar a su pareja en esa zona tan sensible, por otra parte no le era desagradable hacer esas cosas, sólo le molestaba sentir el escrutinio de su marido que insistentemente lo veía cuando tenía que tragar el líquido espeso que a chorros había dejado en su boca. La última vez corrió al baño para tratar de ocultar la excitación que tenía luego de hacer eso. No iba a reconocer ni en un millón de años que le resultaba tan excitante, una cosa tan poco masculina desde su punto de vista. Prefería tomarlo y penetrarlo, a razón de que le daba cierta sensación de virilidad pero nunca chupar a un tipo podría ser normal en su cabeza.

Tetsuhiro había destapado su cabeza al empujar a Souichi, al que le latía una nueva erección entre las piernas y aquella mirada intensa parecía hipnotizarlo. Nuevamente fue sometido ante los ataques sensuales de la lengua de Tatsumi y con su miembro sumergido en la suave boca, no pudo más que sentir ese agradable cosquilleo intensificarse hasta casi correrse y con mucho trabajo lo empujó conteniendo su desesperado deseo de terminar.

— E… espera… — respiró acelerado y se cubrió con la almohada la erección pensando en otra cosa antes de venirse sin recibir estimulación. Por supuesto que sabía que a causa de perder su erección en un acto de ese tipo, se arriesgaba a ser sodomizado sensualmente por su marido, sin duda era un aliciente para contenerse de no terminar en el sexo oral.

La saliva en la boca de Souichi y la mirada con fuego, subió sin dudar a besarlo. Ambos listos para tomar al otro y dominarlo, pero la lucha de fuerzas era totalmente pareja, sin alguien que pudiera hacer uso de la cavidad que poseían. Souichi encima intentado levantar las piernas de Morinaga y al mismo tiempo sintiendo la fuerza del otro para volcar la situación.

Cuando el beso culminó por la falta de aire, puesto que el uso de la fuerza en ambos para intentar someter a su compañero, les restaba oxígeno. Tetsuhiro pidió:

— ¿Souichi puedo hacértelo? Lo dijiste abajo, que soy más ruidoso y tienes razón. Por favor tenemos que ser discretos, además ya estás dilatado y yo no. Alargarás mi sufrimiento y además nuestro hijo escuchará mis gemidos.

¿Cómo iba a negarse con la dulce mirada en color verde de su esposo? Sin duda la cosa que hacía débil Tatsumi Souichi eran las súplicas y los ojos verdes de su amado. Liberó las caderas que ya estaban casi en posición para permitir su intrusión y se dejó caer en la cama esperando por los movimientos de su marido, el cual subió sobre él y agradecido comenzó la penetración que tuvo que ser bastante rápida por la ansiedad que ambos tenían.

Los vaivenes acertados se suscitaron y entre besos, entre miradas acaloradas todo se hizo fuego y amor. Los dedos unidos y entrelazados con el orgasmo de ambos para luego dormir pacíficamente en la misma cama que conocía sus dulces y apasionados secretos.

La mañana siguiente al levantarse, Johan había terminado de preparar el desayuno y había ingerido toda su ración, puesto que ese día le correspondía el realizarlo. Así que limpió los utensilios y se marchó a sus prácticas matutinas. Sus padres despertaron luego del portazo apresurado y se metieron a la ducha juntos por sugerencia de Tetsuhiro que ansiaba manosear a su adorado y así le fue permitido por aquél. No había una mejor mañana que esas donde el sexo despertaba los instintos salvajes de los enamorados.

Lo que hizo distinto el día fue el primer gesto de cortesía de Morinaga, ayudarlo a acomodar la silla en la mesa como si se tratase de una dama. Souichi lo ignoró pero al salir a la calle, tomó su mano al caminar y se sonrojó buscando cualquier pretexto para soltarlo. Un beso de improviso le fue dado en el supermercado en medio de la fila para pagar en las cajas y lo empujó levemente a pesar de que sólo había rozado sus labios. Tantos sonrojos en su rostro que lo acaloraron demasiado y al comer un helado, Morinaga le robó un poco sin su permiso y luego lo besó devolviendo entre su lengua el helado que había robado.

Tatsumi había decidido ser paciente, No obstante ese último acto atrevido hizo que una señora y algunas personas los señalaran por actos escandalosos como mostrar sus lenguas junto con las traviesas manos de su amante que bajaron hasta tocar la parte donde la espalda cambia de nombre. No había una palabra que describiera mejor todo eso que «abochornado». Lo tomó de la mano y lejos de los mirones le dijo:

— ¡Qué crees que haces! Ta has pasado Tetsuhiro. Hay muchas cosas que puedo tolerar pero te excedes con las cosas que yo aguanto.

— Te lo dije ayer sempai, voy a ser galante contigo, quiero conquistarte como si se tratara de la primera vez.

— Ya lo lograste, felicidades, ¿puedes detener estos juegos?

— No quiero, me divierte, no puedo parar de pensar en que haré luego.

— ¡Basta de esto! Que si lo que quieres es que yo me comporte como solía hacerlo, no dudes en que lo haré si me presionas demasiado.

— ¿Crees que eso me intimida? Me provocas a pensar en las cosas que puedo hacerle a mi sempai de la universidad.

— ¡Suficiente! — Un golpe sonó en la cabeza de cabellos azulados. — ¡Tú lo buscaste!

— Oh sempai, eso me prende… cuando lleguemos a casa te voy a…— Souichi tapó su boca con la mano mientras una familia pasó cerca de ellos.

— Volvamos a casa y si te atreves a hacer algo hoy, me mudaré a la habitación de huéspedes. Y si me fuerzas, soy capaz de ir a vivir con Tomoe.

— Vamos no te enfades.

Al llegar al estacionamiento, intentó abrirle la puerta pero al verlo aproximarse se metió del otro lado con enfado. Una mirada furiosa en el auto y una al llegar a casa con el par de brazos que lo rodearon desde la espalda con palabras melosas al oído.

— Anda Souichi no te enfades, sólo lo hago porque me hace feliz conquistarte. Harías esto por mí un poco.

— ¡No y no! Lo has hecho unas horas y estoy cansado, haces que las personas nos observen y eso es lo que me hace sentir como un completo imbécil. No se trata de que no te quiera, sino de que en primera me des espacio personal y en segunda detesto que las personas me juzguen.

— ¿Te avergüenza tanto que sepan que estás casado con un hombre? Lo siento no quiero escuchar eso, mejor no digas nada.

— No me avergüenza eso, la cosa es que no me gusta ser el centro de atención y tú lo consigues con esas acciones tan radicales, ya sea para que les demos horror o alimentes sus perversiones… Lo único que quiero es que nadie me observe.

— Necesito algo distinto, quiero jugar contigo, quiero algo que me haga emocionarme y hacer estas cosas es algo que siempre quise. Aunque te prometo no hacer cosas que no haría una pareja normal. Lo del helado fue demasiado y también tocarte el trasero.

Cuando escuchó la frase completa, Tatsumi comprendió una cosa, su marido estaba aburrido de su relación que no implicaba un reto, de modo que no dijo nada fingió desinterés y ayudó a acomodar la despensa que habían comprado en los anaqueles. La comida le correspondía a Morinaga, así que se fue a leer un rato pensando en la situación.

La cena transcurrió normal y el día domingo el gran juego de su hijo Johan los hizo estar algo tensos por los resultados, ya que había un cazatalentos de la NFL[1] que visitaría el campo esa tarde, por lo cual lo acompañaron al gran juego y lo animaron a relajarse y dar lo mejor.

Johan era el mariscal de campo y esa tarde vieron el partido emocionados a su lado. Incluso Tetsuhiro le robó un beso a su marido en medio de una ovación por una espectacular anotación sin recibir golpes, puesto que todo era celebración ahí.

A Morinaga se le olvidó su galantería con la celebración que todo el equipo hizo esa noche en la escuela, había comida, bebidas sin alcohol y música. Se divirtieron mucho los tres por el campeonato de la preparatoria, por lo que, mucho más tarde, llegaron a descansar a casa.

El lunes llegó y Tetsuhiro con más ideas alocadas, pensó en algo que deseaba hacer, llegar con flores y algunos globos de corazón para llevarse a sempai a cenar a un restaurante, por lo que llevó en su auto uno de los trajes de su amado en el gancho y listo para usarse. Muy temprano al llegar a su empleo, reservó más tarde en un bonito lugar. Al salir, compró las cosas y caminó por los pasillos de la universidad donde laboraba Tatsumi. La gente de ahí los había visto juntos al lado de Johan y era obvio el suponer que ambos eran una pareja, aunque que Souichi tenía fama de tirano también en la escuela de américa. Pero en esta ocasión, a pesar de que la gente en aquel país estaba acostumbrada a ver parejas de ese tipo, ver muestras de afecto de ese estilo meloso y llamativo no era común para hombres maduros, mucho menos por el mal genio del investigador y profesor de ese recinto.

Irrumpió en su espacio, con rostro festivo, con la sonrisa más dulce y resplandeciente, haciendo que los asistentes de su esposo soltaran risitas discretas, puesto que lo conocían por ser bastante frío, hasta con su pareja cuando llegaba por él.

— ¡Qué miran! ¡A trabajar haraganes! Y tú… ¡sal ahora!

— Pero Souichi. — Lo jaló del brazo hasta el pasillo y azotó la puerta para luego gritar:

— ¡Qué estupideces se te ocurren! ¡No ves que me perderán el respeto! Mejor ve a casa antes de que me veas realmente enfadado. — Le propinó un coscorrón y parecía temblar con enfado una de sus cejas.

— Ya, ya…¿Me pegas y de todas formas me tengo que ir? No seas cruel.

— No tengo que escucharte, estás con esa idea en tu cabeza hueca, de llevar las cosas en nuestra relación demasiado lejos. — Unas personas pasaron y caminaron con rostros burlones a prisa. Souichi les dirigió una mirada con furia para continuar con su regaño al verlos alejarse: — Mira idiota, estamos casados, tenemos un hijo adulto, ¡qué te hace pensar que yo iba a querer estas cosas! Me fastidias, me empalagas si haces todo esto. ¿No puedes volver a ser el mismo de siempre?

— Sólo quiero un poco de romance. Necesito un poco más de esfuerzo de tu parte, no sabes lo divertido que es pensar en cosas para enamorarte. Quisiera poder volver a conocerte y divertirme intentado que me prestes atención, que te aprendas mi nombre, que me cuentes que es lo que te agrada, lo que te divierte, aunque lo sepa de memoria. Quiero que preguntes por las cosas que me hacen feliz, mis pasatiempos, mi color favorito… — Al decir esa última frase percibió el hastío de su compañero y desistió finalmente de sus ideas, expresando: — lo lamento… volveré a casa. Creo que de verdad soy un idiota.

Cuando su mano perdió la fuerza antes de marcharse, las flores que Morinaga traía, cayeron al suelo y los globos volaron directo al techo del lugar. Tatsumi no pudo mirar los ojos verdes de su amante cabizbajo, un nudo en su garganta y esa sensación de que las cosas no iban bien, lo forzaron inmediatamente a levantar las flores del suelo.

— De acuerdo, tú ganas. ¿Pero podría ser lejos de mi empleo? De verdad que estos chicos no deben perderme el temor que me tienen o abusarán de mi amabilidad. Y no eres un idiota, únicamente un cursi fastidioso y no tienes que enamorarme porque ya te amo. Por favor ya deja de hacerme decir cosas en lugares así.

Souichi se aproximó hasta él y con una mano levantó el rostro de su marido con tal de ver sus ojos verdes que tanto lo volvían loco. Al mirarlo tan cerca sintió ganas de besarlo, de abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que quería verlo feliz, sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con una sonrisa casi instantánea por ese tierno y suave gesto.

— Souichi, tengo una reservación en dos horas para un restaurante. ¿Vendrías conmigo?

— No puedo, tengo trabajo, mucho trabajo y no creo terminar en dos horas. Mis asistentes son un par de ineptos que quieren créditos extra.

— Yo podría ayudarle como en los viejos tiempos… sempai…

— De acuerdo y más te vale que sea un lugar que tenga buena comida.

— Ahora creo que tiraré esas flores, creo que de verdad fue demasiado cursi todo esto. Un hombre enamorado invitando a su esposo de años a cenar, sin duda es tonto.

En el momento en que quiso quitarle las flores a Souichi, las sujetó con fuerza, se dio la vuelta para entrar al laboratorio y respondió:

— Creo que el par de haraganes necesitan oler algo que no sean las sustancias y quizá sus cabezas piensen mejor así.

Puesto que le daba la espalda, en su oreja sintió el cálido aliento de su meloso compañero y un susurró:

— Gracias mi amor, por eso te quiero.

— No te me acerques tanto … Sin duda me arrepentiré… pero en fin…

Entraron juntos al laboratorio y la tensión en su forma de caminar por el lugar, junto con las miradas asesinas que les propinó a sus asistentes, hicieron que el ambiente se pusiera serio.

— Ya conocen a este i… Morinaga, mi asistente en la universidad de Nagoya, se ha ofrecido a ayudarnos.

— Bienvenido señor Morinaga. — Dijo apenado uno de los chicos.

— Espero que con tres ineptos asistiendo terminemos pronto. Confío en que podrán. Tú Morinaga, ponte la bata que está en el almacén de sustancias y comienza por leer los datos de la bitácora, yo me lavaré las manos.

Souichi colocó sus flores en el escritorio dentro de un matraz y nadie tuvo la osadía de mirarlo siquiera. Lavó sus manos al lado de su marido que por verlo portar su bata, le trajo gratos recuerdos. Trabajaron los tres a prisa y en cuestión de una hora, los deberes más indispensables habían finalizado.

— Bueno haraganes, ahora pueden irse y denle gracias a este terco que sin él no saldrían.

— Muchas gracias señor Morinaga. — Expresaron a coro los dos chicos que felices se retiraban las batas.

— No fue nada, tenía que ayudarles porque sempai es muy perfeccionista.

— ¿Sempai? — Preguntó uno de ellos.

— Es una palabra japonesa para una persona de grado superior de la cual aprendes. — Respondió Morinaga.

Tatsumi que odiaba el que su pareja contara cosas privadas los interrumpió:

— ¿Entonces ninguno quiere marcharse y prefieren quedarse a ayudar con las anotaciones?

— No profesor, nos vamos ya.

El par de muchachos salieron casi volando del lugar y al quedarse solos, Tetsuhiro se aproximó hasta Souichi que leía unas cosas en la bitácora. De pronto unos brazos lo rodearon y casi como un gesto automático, se giró hasta quedar a la altura de los labios que apasionadamente exigían un beso.

— Me ha gustado ser su kohai el día de hoy sempai.

Sus labios estaban por unirse cuando entró a toda prisa uno de sus asistentes buscando su chaqueta olvidada. Morinaga instintivamente se apartó de Tatsumi con un leve empujón y se sonrojó. Aunque el chico no vio nada, puesto que tomó la chaqueta y se despidió sin mostrar ni un dejo de curiosidad o incomodidad; mucho más porque ese joven solía ser bastante despistado.

— ¿Desde cuando eres tan tímido Tetsuhiro?

— No lo sé, sólo me sentí como en aquellos días en Nagoya y… nunca lo hemos hecho en tu laboratorio.

— ¡Basta pervertido! Dijiste que tenemos una reservación y además recuerda lo que dije, no puedes exponerme aquí de esa forma. Los estudiantes buscan debilidades.

— Con un profesor como tú, no podría prestar atención. Te coquetearía para que me pasaras. Me acostaría contigo y te haría el amor hasta obtener la más alta nota.

— Y te reprobaría por pervertido. Anda vamos que es tarde.

Le entregó el traje que traía en el estuche y Souichi se cambió su ropa informal. Al salir del almacén donde se había cambiado, Tetsuhiro lo miró con admiración y el sonrojo se cernió en las mejillas de ambos, por lo cual de hombre de cabellera larga dijo con tal de cambiar el ambiente meloso:

— No cambias, sigues siendo un pervertido.

— El que no cambia eres tú, sigues siendo tan guapo, tan atractivo, me enamoro de ti cada día.

— ¡Suficiente de cursilerías! — exclamó a punto de sentir vapor salir de su camisa.

A Souichi le preocupaba que su esposo no parecía cejar con sus galanterías, le abrió la puerta del carro, le acomodó la silla en el restaurante y al cenar parecía demasiado atento, amable y sonriente.

La comida era tan buena que evitó que terminara matando al empalagoso de su compañero y al salir pensó que debía hacer algo para detenerlo. En el auto le preguntó:

— ¿Tetsuhiro crees que podrías olvidar todo esto de conquistarme? Cada día se te ocurren cosas nuevas para hacerme enfadar. No quiero imaginar que otras cosas podrían salir de tus ideas locas.

— Estuve pensando en ello, y detendré todo esto si haces algo por mí.

— Bien, pero el fin de semana.

— No Souichi, no es sexo, bueno… quizá podría estar contemplado.

— Lo sabía, gran gordo pervertido.

— Lo que quiero es encontrarnos en un bar y finjas que no me conoces, de esa forma sería como si pudiera conquistarte nuevamente.

— ¿Entiendes que si de verdad no te conociera, no tendrías oportunidad conmigo?

— Permíteme demostrarte que no, sólo no me salgas con que eres casado.

— Lo haremos el viernes, porque no podemos podernos borrachera estando a principio de semana.

— No tienes que beber demasiado, sólo irás y tomas una bebida, mientras charlamos e intento conocerte.

Un suspiro pesado salió de Souichi, que supuso que no sería mala idea el que se terminara su martirio con una simple salida a un bar. Además le pareció divertido el burlarse de su esposo y no dejarse conquistar.

— De acuerdo, y el trato es que no te seguirás portando como un loco. ¿En dónde y a qué hora te veré?

— En la tarde te mando la ubicación a tu celular y me dices a qué hora podrás salir.

— No te preocupes, hoy adelantamos el trabajo así que podré salir por la tarde. También no tengo que dar clases por la tarde.

Con un pequeño beso selló su nuevo pacto y en casa, Tetsuhiro se comportó normal, ya no estaba atento, al menos no más de lo usual. Al dormir, Souichi supuso que le esperaba una noche de sexo que no ocurrió y con un beso le dio las buenas noches.

Al siguiente día, aguardó por saber dónde lo encontraría y le llegó el mensaje a la hora del almuerzo con un simple texto que no era como los usuales: «Aquí te veo a las siete de la noche, siéntate en la barra no en una mesa y no olvides quitarte tu anillo de bodas.»

Al leer aquellas palabras, le pareció divertido, ya tenía pensado como mandarlo al diablo y seguir en sus asuntos, sin necesidad de mencionar que estaba casado.

Las horas, como todos los días, se fueron volando durante el día, y por la tarde despidió a sus asistentes y llegó al lugar, se sentó en la barra buscando con la mirada al hombre que debía encontrarse furtivamente, sin verlo por ninguna parte. Pidió una bebida al cantinero y recordó quitarse el anillo al recibir su bebida. Lo tomó con sus dedos y lo jaló mientras escuchó a su lado:

— ¿Así que una escapada furtiva? A su marido no le gustaría saber que se quita su sortija. — Expresó Morinaga con una chaqueta de piel y acicalado de forma fresca.

— Soy soltero, el anillo es para alejar a los intrusos. Uno no puede venir a un bar sin que gente indeseable se te acerque.

— No diga más, su pareja es una persona fastidiosa y por eso viene a este lugar.

— Muy acertado comentario. Pero de todas formas no me agrada que personas desconocidas me tengan tanta confianza.

— Mi nombre es Morinaga Tetsuhiro, así ya no soy un desconocido.

— El que sepa tu nombre no me hace conocerte.

— Y por qué no me dejas contarte algo de mí, para que me conozcas.

— Lo siento, terminé mi bebida así que iré a casa a descansar.

Souichi pagó la cuenta y salió con Tetsuhiro asombrado en la barra de aquél lugar. No lo siguió sino hasta que salió del lugar, con tal de seguir el juego.

Una vez fuera, en el estacionamiento le dijo:

— De verdad que eres difícil, me dejarías intentarlo mañana también.

— Me parece divertido, pero no creo que puedas hacerme caer y engañar a mi esposo.

— ¿Entonces eres casado?

— Ya basta y vamos a casa Tetsuhiro.

Subió cada cual a su auto y se marcharon. Una vez en casa, nuevamente el fogoso amante Morinaga no tocó la piel de su amado que estaba un poco sorprendido por su distancia en el hogar. Esa noche no le dio el beso de las buenas noches y se recostó a su lado, dejándolo con la computadora portátil fingiendo que leía, sin embargo, sólo podía pensar en que todo eso era demasiado raro. No había sido besado en todo el día, no había recibido los mimos que solían darle normalmente y se sintió extraño.

Al siguiente día, Tetsuhiro salió de la casa despidiéndose pero sin darle un beso o cualquier toque sobre la piel, del ansioso esposo que comenzaba a sentirse rechazado. Si bien detestaba que fuera un empalagoso, ahora tan frío lo hacía sentir distante y un poco solitario.

Por la tarde, Tatsumi se apresuró a terminar sus pendientes y quedó con su marido una hora más tarde en el mismo lugar, llegó prácticamente corriendo y lo encontró sentado en una mesa. Fingió que no lo conocía y tomó una silla en la barra. Antes de que pudiera pedir una bebida, la voz conocida de su compañero dijo:

— ¿Puedo invitarte una copa?

— No gracias, yo puedo pagarla.

— Es sólo para ver si hoy me dejas conocerte un poco.

Al mirarlo tan acicalado y sonriente, sintió cosquillas en el estómago, tenía un día sin besarlo y era frecuente unir sus bocas varias veces al día, aunque fuera de forma automática como por compromiso. Decidió entonces no ser tan esquivo y respondió:

— Yo pagaré mi bebida y mientras la bebo puedes hablar, en realidad no tengo nada mejor que hacer el día de hoy.

— De acuerdo.

Una vez que les fue servido algo de beber, Tetsuhiro dio un respiro profundo con tal de relajarse, ya que ese juego lo ponía un tanto nervioso.

— ¿Y a qué te dedicas?

— Soy un profesor e investigador de la universidad.

— ¿En qué campo?

— El de la agricultura.

— ¿Y qué te gusta de ello?

— Esto parece un interrogatorio ¿no crees? Además soy un aburrido hombre de ciencia.

— A mí me pareces muy interesante. Desde que te vi ayer sentado supuse que eras un hombre inteligente. Porque sabes algo, yo trabajo en una farmacéutica y en ese lugar hay muchas personas que suelen intentar atraerme, pero sus conversaciones son tan aburridas que no soporto escucharlos por mucho tiempo. En cambio creo que contigo podría encontrar un tema interesante. A propósito ¿Cómo te llamas?

— No creo que puedas interesarte, justo ayer todos parecían aburridos con el experimento que realizamos, mis asistentes ni nadie parece gustarles eso.

— ¿Y por qué no me hablas de ello? No lo sé quizá lo entienda y dialoguemos del porque no encuentras el resultado que buscas sempai.

— ¿Sempai?

— Sí, sempai. Te nombro así puesto que no me has querido decir tu nombre, además de que has estudiado el doctorado y yo sólo la maestría. Y además me recuerdas a mi sempai en la universidad de Japón.

— Muy bien kohai, ¿cómo has supuesto que estudié el doctorado?

— Es simple, un hombre que da clases y es investigador lejos de su ciudad de origen debe ser por el rango que ha obtenido.

— Respuesta aceptable kohai.

A partir de ese momento, Souichi se dedicó a explicar a detalle su investigación a su marido que se mostró interesado a pesar de que había leído algunas notas. Discutieron algunos puntos relacionados y luego de beber sus copas muy lentamente, pidieron un par de refrescos con tal de seguir charlando amenamente sin aletargar sus sentidos con el alcohol. Al final de la charla científica, el tiempo había pasado verdaderamente veloz, varias veces Morinaga se contuvo de besar los labios sensuales que se movían al compás de las palabras. Al mismo tiempo Tatsumi se sintió extrañamente encantado con los gestos del hombre que conocía demasiado bien, percibió desde él esa necesidad que él mismo tenía, ya que no había besado los apasionados labios de su amado casi dos días.

— Sempai, es algo tarde y me agradaría poder charlar usted más tiempo, pero debo dormir, mañana tengo que trabajar. Aunque me gustaría si le es posible, conocer su laboratorio y ayudarle, quizá pueda darme su teléfono. Salgo a buena hora y como mencionó que usted labora por las tardes ahí podría.

— De acuerdo, sólo porque eres inteligente y mis asistentes actuales son un par de idiotas. Te daré mi número y mañana te diré en qué lugar es.

Tetsuhiro continuó el juego y anotó atentamente como si de verdad no conociera el número que por años había utilizado. Le mandó un mensaje que decía:

«Este es mi número sempai. Esperaré por la dirección y por volver a encontrarme con usted»

De esa forma salieron del lugar juntos hasta llegar cada uno sus vehículos y Souichi espero ser atacado en besos justo ahí. Se desanimó al no recibir nada más que:

— Nos vemos mañana sempai.

— Sí.

Pensativo se subió al auto, se sentó y suspiró, supuso que ese juego estaba llegando demasiado lejos y lo que necesitaba realmente era que volviera el compañero que solía tener en casa. Agitó su cabeza en forma de negación y expresó para sí:

— En qué demonios estoy pensando. Además Tetsuhiro no resistirá muchos días así.

Estaba demasiado seguro que el voto de castidad al que lo imponía terminaría pronto con la menor insinuación de parte suya. Además de que siempre le agradaba ver hasta dónde podría llegar para suplicarle por sexo. Rió un poco y recordó otras ocasiones de su vida en las que situaciones similares ocurrieron. La imagen suya cuando Hiroto lo miró desnudo lo avergonzó, pero también estaba el hecho de que su marido estaba al límite ese día.

Sin olvidar que el tirano orgulloso todavía habitaba la cabeza de Tatsumi y no permitiría que nadie lo hiciera pedir algo que no era propio de sí. A pesar de ello decidió molestarlo un poco y abusar de que parecía querer abstenerse de tener contacto más allá de sus citas.

Una vez en casa entraron juntos y sin esperar más Morinaga expresó:

— Iré a dormir, es algo tarde.

No respondió a esa frase y subió tras él hasta recostarse juntos, sabía de hecho que cuando Morinaga se contenía de masturbarse se ponía ansioso por el más simple toque de su piel. Distraídamente miró al suelo sin notar que su amante se había detenido en la puerta del baño principal y chocó con él.

Ambos agrandaron los ojos, estaban tan cercanos, sus bocas también y la respiración en el rostro del otro había incitado los instintos apasionados. No obstante Tetsuhiro miró a otro lado y agarró los hombros de su amado con ambas manos y se disculpó por detenerse abruptamente. Contuvo con todas sus fuerzas el impulso de besarlo, casi se rinde al tenerlo prácticamente servido frente a él, pero su idea era llevarlo lentamente entre la seducción y el amor hasta tenerlo rendido por él. De la misma forma su tirano ahora quería hacerlo caer ante él.

El sonrojo en ellos se intensificó y cada uno marchó a lavar sus dientes.

Al recostarse en la misma cama en esta ocasión al observar que su esposo se recostó dándole la espalda se colocó justo tras él y se pegó completamente sin decir una palabra. El gesto le pareció demasiado tierno, tanto que suspiró y le dio las buenas noches.

Por la mañana el gesto tierno había dejado de serlo y parecía una tortura, puesto que Souichi tenía una erección contra el trasero de su amante y ese simple hecho había ocasionado que se sintiera urgentemente necesitado de hacerle cosas sensuales. Intentó tranquilizarse y salió de la habitación hasta ducharse con agua fría, no pensó masturbarse por la mañana, se sentía mucho más emocionado de conquistar el corazón de su sempai. Recordó que las frases melosas y los actos de seducción le salían mejor si estaba en ese estado de excitación permanente, como cuando solía ser un jovenzuelo alocado, en busca de conquistas para el sexo. De esa misma forma se sentía luego de dos días sin tocarlo, sin probar su piel y por supuesto luego de tenerlo duro contra sus glúteos.

Ahora que era un hombre maduro las hormonas eran más controlables, se enfocó en sus deberes durante el día hasta que recordó que no había recibido el mensaje de su sempai al teléfono y decidió recordarle de su juego:

«Estimado sempai, quería recordarle que me encuentro en espera de su ubicación. De verdad sería un gusto pasar la tarde a su lado y luego beber un trago en el mismo lugar. Atentamente Morinaga Tetsuhiro, su más fiel servidor.»

En respuesta a los pocos minutos llegó la localización y una respuesta.

«Está bien.»

Le causó suma gracia, el tener al mismo tipo frío que solía responder sus mensajes amorosos de la misma forma con frases cortas.

Por su parte, Souichi no sabía bien que decir, quizá algo para hacerlo caer rendido y que no pudiera evitar besarlo, pero se sintió tan tonto al escribir en el mismo mensaje lo siguiente:

«Lo espero con ansias Morinaga, ya quiero verte.»

Luego borró todo y puso aquella frase simple que leyó su pareja, esperando diera a entender que estaba de acuerdo.

Al poco rato entró y los saludó sin jugar delante de los chicos que intentaban entender lo que Tatsumi les explicaba, sin embargo su esposo era más paciente y logró hacerlo entender las cosas. Cada vez que Morinaga se dirigió a su pareja lo hizo diciendo sempai una y otra vez, sin ir más lejos en el juego de conocerse, exceptuando el cruzar límites que hicieran notorio el juego. Sin olvidar que también le hizo mención de cosas que le parecieron prudentes, haciendo notoria su inteligencia que tanto agradaba a Souichi.

Luego de esa tarde juntos y puesto que terminaron muy pronto gracias a la asistencia del tercero, se sintió todavía más ansioso de besarlo, de tocarlo y provocarle sensaciones como las que él sentía, pensó que no iba a resistirse por un tonto juego. De manera que al marcharse los chicos, recordó la forma en la que solía ser seducido por su marido y haciendo uno de los gestos que solían encantarle pero sonrojarlo, se aproximó hasta él por la espalda y le dijo en tono enronquecido susurrante:

— Morinaga… — Aproximó su cuerpo empalmándolo y luego se retiró apenado un par de pasos, con tal de mirar la reacción de timidez en Tetsuhiro, aunque recibió algo distinto:

— Veo que usted es un coqueto sempai, no conozco su nombre y se arrimó demasiado cerca. No me malinterprete, me agrada bastante aquello, es sólo que intento contenerme de lanzarme a sus brazos, yo busco una conexión antes que irnos a la cama. Aunque no le miento, ganas no me faltan, es usted un hombre sumamente atractivo.

— ¡Demonios! No seas tan directo… por favor… — La voz de Souichi que empezó con un grito, disminuyó hasta volverse suplicante.

— Lo lamento, sólo quería aclarar las cosas un poco. Supongo que te lo has preguntado desde ayer.

— Para nada. — Las palabras mentirosas lo hicieron ponerse todavía más sonrojado de lo que ya estaba y suspiró entendiendo que no podía hacer nada contra un hombre que se sabía los juegos de seducción.

A pesar de ello, no iba a cejar de intentar cosas que jamás había hecho, de manera que al tomar su chaqueta del perchero y salir del lugar, intentó atrapar su mano y se detuvo un pequeño instante Tetsuhiro diciendo:

— No me desagrada esto pero creo que no hemos llegado hasta el punto en que pueda tomar mi mano, después de todo no es mi novio. ¿Por qué no me lo preguntas?

Tatsumi lo miró con molestia, las cosas que tenía que hacer con tal de recibir un poco de atenciones. Tampoco le enfado, aunque pedir algo que ya era suyo, no estaba en su idea de diversión y además sus palabras salieron un tanto nerviosas:

— ¿Y bien? ¿Sí o no?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Si vas a ser mi novio o no?

— Tengo que pensármelo un poco, apenas te conozco. Todavía no nos hemos besado y no estoy seguro.

— ¡Pero qué! ¡Qué lo vas a pensar!

— Y si se pone así, me hace dudar el salir con usted. Aunque le aseguro que la espera será recompensada. Así que respire profundo e intente relajarse. ¿No le agrada salir conmigo? ¿Preferiría que regresemos cada uno a nuestra rutina?

El suspiro pesado se escuchó sonoro y recapacitó que podría controlar su enfado con tal de seguir el juego que parecía ser más y más entretenido.

— Qué más da…

— Vamos a cenar hoy y ahí charlamos con un par de cafés.

El lugar, la charla, los nuevos y los viejos amigos, todo se confabuló para volver encantadora la velada. El hombre que de hecho solía serle encantador, y perfecto, luego de ese par de citas resultó mucho más divertido, porque Morinaga también había caído en la rutina, e incluso los besos ya no eran lo mismo, sólo durante las reconciliaciones podían ser maravillosos. Para Tatsumi fue algo similar, observar a su marido desde otro ángulo le fue tan distinto, casi como recordar las sensaciones raras que solía darle cuando la confusión en su cabeza la impedía decirle de sus sentimientos.

Uno al otro se miraron, se entendieron, se pusieron justo en los zapatos del otro cuando Souichi dijo:

— Johan debe estar aburrido de que no…

— ¿Y quién es Johan?

— Es mi hijo.

— ¿Entonces fuiste casado? ¿Y cómo es tu ex esposo?

— Él es una persona insistente, que no se rinde cuando busca algo, una sola mirada suya me basta para saber qué es lo que siente y casi siempre es un chantajista que me obliga a hacer lo que no quiero.

— Pero te gusta.

— No hablemos de mí, por lo que se ve has estado casado también, porque no me dices algo sobre tu esposo.

— Bueno es un hombre tan pero tan atractivo, que desde que lo conocí en la universidad me sedujo su hermoso cuerpo. Luego supe que me había flechado cuando me percaté que era un neurótico.

— ¡Neurótico!

— Me refiero a que tiene mal genio y de todas formas yo estaba enamorado. Era grosero, egoísta, arrogante, un total ermitaño y perfecto, tan inteligente que no podía más que dejarme arrastrar por él y seguirlo a cualquier lugar. Después… bueno eso es otra historia.

— Te gustó que fuera atra…atractivo e inteligente, ¿pero eso es suficiente para amar o para casarte con alguien?

— No lo entiendes porque no eres yo. Mi vida fue muy difícil antes de él, fue la primera persona que no se dedicó a juzgarme, a pesar de que él solía detestar a la gente como yo, de todas formas me aceptó a su lado, aun antes de que nos hiciéramos amantes. Además me hizo sentir bienvenido, me cuidó y protegió, se preocupó por mi bienestar sin importarle que yo no era nada suyo. Supe que sentía algo por mí cuando no me permitió marcharme de su lado, primero pensé que había sido porque era su único amigo.

— Lo entiendo, no tienes que explicar más y es verdad yo… digo, él no lo sabía, sin duda hasta que te vio perdido pensó en ello.

— ¿Y cómo puedes saberlo?

— Porque a veces necesitamos sentir que perdemos las cosas más importantes de nuestra vida para comprender… que no podría vivir sin él.

— Mi respuesta a tu pregunta de hace rato es sí.

— ¿Cuál pregunta?

Se acercó lentamente hasta besar sus labios, un grandioso primer beso de sus citas. Souichi cerró sus ojos y percibió el cálido aliento que chocó con su rostro y lo que se había vuelto común pudo sentirse tan distinto. Lleno de pasión. A ninguno le importo que en el lugar algunas personas murmuraran o dijeran cosas, que lo vieran o que pensaran lo que fuera sobre ellos y su forma de demostrarse afecto.

A pesar de ello, Tetsuhiro lo hizo un poco más discreto usando su mano para tapar sus bocas y las lenguas que se fundieron un poco mientras disfrutó increíblemente la total entrega de su marido. El tiempo irrepetible e interminable finalizó. Los ojos cerrados se abrieron amorosos, deseosos de seguir en aquello que resultaba inherente a una pareja, pero Morinaga sabía muy bien que si apresuraba todo, la magia que había percibido en ese beso se esfumaría de pronto y regresarían a la rutina. Tenía ganas de prender todavía más el fuego que habitaba en su corazón, atisbarlo, regresar a esa sensación de locura que tenía la primera que vez que lo tuvo entre sus brazos ardiendo en pasión, la primera vez que le dijo te amo o en su luna de miel.

— Entonces ahora eres mi novio. ¿Te agrada la idea sempai?

— Que puedo decir… tampoco me desagrada. — respondió intentando recobrar el sentido a lo que había podido percibir en algo que solía ser demasiado simple y común. Mucho más puesto que algo que no debía ocurrir el llamado de la naturaleza que venía con ese beso, algo duro e incómodo tensaba sus pantalones.

Souichi se enfadó de sus propias reacciones, pero la pasión que reflejaba el hombre con el que se había casado, reavivaba al joven que solía ser, enamorado y confundido pues algo más allá de lo común, lo tenía sumamente interesado en seguir jugando a conocerse y hacerse novios.

— Creo que voy a pedir la cuenta, es algo tarde y tengo que ir a dormir a casa. — Expresó Tetsuhiro un tanto ansioso, y la mirada de deseo que tenía su compañero de cabellos rubios al que adoraba, tampoco le pareció buena. Sin duda buscaba una noche de sexo rudo y en su cabeza aparecieron los gemidos y las manos apretando su espalda. Dio una respiración profunda conteniendo el aire luego de que la mesera marchó por su nota.

Al salir, la mano de su adorado tirano, se sujetó instantáneamente, no había vergüenza o sensaciones raras, sólo se sentían profunda y locamente enamorados uno del otro. Camino al auto Souichi se detuvo un poco con unas ganas arrojadas de besarlo ahí hasta sentirlo profundo y duro entrando en él.

— ¿Sucede algo sempai?

— No es nada Morinaga, estoy algo cansado, vamos a casa.

— ¿Eso es una invitación? Aunque creo que deberíamos esperar un poco para eso, yo quiero que sea especial cuando nosotros…

Souichi renegó con la cabeza de un lado a otro y respondió:

— Lo siento, por un momento olvidé que apenas es mi… bueno es que parece que te conozco de toda la vida.

— Entiendo lo que quiere decir y siento exactamente igual. ¿Mañana también podré verlo? Pasaré a ayudarle en el laboratorio si le agrada mi trabajo y mi compañía por supuesto.

— Qué puedo decir, haces que el par de haraganes trabajen mejor y no me había dado cuenta que el tiempo se va rápido cuando estás ahí.

— Ni yo lo sabía o desde hace años lo hubiera hecho.

— ¿Así que años?

— Ya te lo dije, siento que te conozco de años sempai.

Ahí frente a su auto, nuevamente un beso, y las manos de Morinaga sobre el hombre de su vida. Sin olvidar que esta vez Tatsumi parecía más ansioso de lo usual y también lo asió con fuerza, apretando el agarre que los tenía abrazados. Instintivamente buscó el cuello de Souichi y besó un par de veces haciendo que la respiración se acelerara en ambos todavía más.

Con suma fuerza de voluntad el hombre de cabellos azules se separó de su marido que lo invitaba a continuar lo que hacían.

— Creo que debemos ir a casa u olvidaré nuestro juego y aún hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer contigo antes de llegar a esto.

— ¡Qué dices tonto! ¿No te aprovecharás de la situación como siempre?

— Ya te lo dije sempai, muero de ganas por hacerlo con usted pero quiero que la primera vez que lo hagamos, las cosas se hagan mucho más anheladas, que sienta que se muere de amor por mí. Además no me ha dicho su nombre sempai.

Souichi no creyó que su esposo pudiera esperar más, menos por la forma en la que el endurecimiento en sus pantalones se restregó sobre él. Aunque con ánimo de seguirle el juego respondió:

— Souichi, Tatsumi Souichi, pero me gusta cuando me dices sempai, siento añoranza de escuchar ese honorífico, por alguna razón que desconozco.

Subieron al vehículo hasta su hogar y en la cochera se besaron, puesto que ahora que Morinaga iba al trabajo por su pareja no requerían dos autos.

El que se sentía extraño era Johan, puesto que al verlos llegar de la mano juntos y reírse de las cosas que venían hablando, se sorprendió que sus padres podían ser todavía más unidos de lo que ya los había visto ser.

— ¡Qué horas son estas de llegar! — Soltó una risotada en la que Morinaga sonrió y Tatsumi respondió:

— No exageres que no es tan tarde, ¡a veces ni llegas y nos dices eso!

— Tenía que quejarme, ya ni los conozco. Toda la semana se van de vagos a los bares sin mí y ahora estoy en trabajos finales. Los extraño.

— Recuerda que siempre estás en el celular cuando estamos aquí.

— De acuerdo, pero cuando terminen los exámenes saldremos todos. Mientras, se ven tan felices que me dan envidia. El otro día pasé por fuera del laboratorio de papá Sou y me sorprendió que estabas con él.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que me estás espiando? — Preguntó con intriga Souichi.

— De ninguna forma, yo sólo pasé a saludarte como otras veces y ese es el precio de tenerme en la misma universidad donde laboras.

— Creo que me iré a dormir. Estoy algo cansado, he trabajado horas extras en un lugar donde nadie me paga y con un tirano como jefe. — Expresó Morinaga y por aquella frase recibió un coscorrón.

— Yo no te veo quejarte cuando vamos a cenar luego de eso.

— Bueno en realidad no importa, sólo no sea tan brusco, ese golpe me dolió.

— ¡Por Dios! Eres tan estúpidamente tierno cuando pones esa cara que quiero ahorcarte. — Dijo Souichi aproximándose a su marido que se sobaba la cabeza.

— Yo me iré a mi habitación, que ustedes me empalagan. — Caminó Johan a su cuarto, mientras ellos lo siguieron para marchar a descansar.

Una incomodidad, una sensación rara en todo su cuerpo apareció, algo que no había sentido desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, demasiadas ganas de tener intimidad, de sentir profundo y duro a su esposo tomando su cuerpo, dando placer, recibiendo placer. Entonces le enfadó que siempre, pusiera reglas y más reglas sobre lo que harían en la intimidad, sobre lo que hacían en casa y si podía o no hacer algo fuera del juego.

Al verlo entrar al baño que de su recámara, el cual venía con una enorme tina en él y escuchar que se daría una ducha antes de acostarse, decidió tomar las riendas de su propia vida sexual. Por supuesto que Tatsumi Souichi jamás en toda su vida había pedido sexo, al menos no de forma directa. No obstante, se sintió exasperado, a tal grado que decidió usar artimañas.

Desnudo en una bata, se aproximó al baño dudoso, luego de dejar de escuchar la regadera y tocó a la puerta.

— ¿Tetsuhiro estás en la bañera?

— Si Souichi ¿necesitas algo?

— Abre que me urge entrar.

— ¿Y por qué no vas a otro de los baños de la casa?

Suspiró enfadado por su respuesta e insistió. Si algo tenía ese hombre de cabellera rubia era su asombrosa inteligencia.

— Porque necesito decirte algo y no puede esperar.

Una vez abrió, lo empujó y dijo:

— Quería compartir la tina. Tengo ganas de relajarme y no pienso esperar a que termines.

— ¿Así que piensa que voy a caer en sus juegos? No funcionará, tendrá que esperar a que mi plan llegue a esa parte.

— No digas tonterías, no haría algo como eso. Yo no soy un pervertido como tú.

— De acuerdo sempai… veremos quién está jugando…

Morinaga entró a la tina y se recostó cerrando los ojos mientras Tatsumi se retiró la bata y se lavó cerca de la tina, usando el agua tibia donde yacía su esposo. A ratos sintió curiosidad de mirarlo lavarse y se contuvo de hacerlo o entre sus piernas seguro aparecería una muestra de sus deseos contenidos. No tardó mucho cuando abrió los ojos, observando que entraba a sentarse en la tina justo a su lado pero del lado opuesto y sus pies quedaron al lado de la cadera del hombre sensual que lo acompañaba. De inmediato sonrió apenas, al ver que causó sensaciones raras en Tetsuhiro.

Souichi suspiró y continuó intentado tentar la voluntad que aparentaba el hombre que a ratos abría los ojos con curiosidad para mirarlo.

— Tetsuhiro el agua está perfecta. — Expresó mientras pasó una mano sobre su cuello lentamente y bajó hasta su pecho. — Ha hecho calor y ponerla así tibia es refrescante.

La saliva casi salió de la boca abierta que puso Morinaga al ver ese gesto de seducción, en alguien que solía ser demasiado tímido para esas cosas. ¿Su marido podía decir sus deseos de aquella forma sensual? No dejó de preguntarse si era sólo una gran coincidencia hasta que uno de los pies se restregó contra el suyo discretamente mientras dobló las rodillas rascando su pierna.

Las coincidencias no existían e intentó ignorarlo para no caer en la provocación. En ese instante, se levantó cambiando de lugar mientras dijo:

— Estoy incómodo de ese lado, me pondré aquí contigo.

Cuando se movió hacia él, tocó su hombro para no resbalarse y no pudo evitar pasar sus ojos verdes por la piel mojada que olía demasiado bien para los días de abstinencia. Sin esperar más, le fue irresistible a Tatsumi besarlo, mucho más por el gran sonrojo y la estupefacta mirada que le propinó. Terminó el beso e inmediatamente salió de la tina intentando cubrirse con tal de que no viera que estaba duro por un simple beso.

— ¿Así que escapas?

— Ahora entiendo eso de la privacidad Souichi, yo siempre invadiendo tu espacio. Iré a dormir, estoy algo cansado y tendrá que esperar, no voy a caer tan fácil.

— ¿Podrás esperar? No puedes ni taparte bien. — Le refutó mientras puso sus manos a la altura de su miembro en la toalla que le cubría la cintura.

— ¿Ese es todo lo que puedes hacer? No creo que puedas hacerme caer.

— No porque tú crees que lo sabes todo de eso, yo no puedo hacerte ceder para algo que es tan vital para ti. Verás que no tardarás, no puedes controlarte, recuérdalo.

— ¿Sólo para mí? Apostaría que estás igual que yo. Y verás que no importa qué suceda, me controlaré. A menos que de verdad me obligues.

— ¿Obligarte yo? Pues ya veremos cuanto puedes resistir. Después de lo que has hecho últimamente, pocas cosas podrían avergonzarme y verás que yo puedo hacerte sentir que necesitas espacio.

Morinaga salió luego de ese comentario, prefirió evadir al hombre que lo buscaba de esa forma sensual, al cual intentaría resistir pero que por poco su cordura quedaba hecha trizas en medio de la bañera con el jabón.

Tatsumi sintió enfado, necesitaba liberarse y lo haría, no había nadie para impedirle hacerlo, era un adulto, además de estar casado con el tipo que le negaba sexo por un tonto juego le molestaba más. Pensó hacerlo ahí a solas, pero recordó que podía torturarlo si lo hacía en la cama a su lado. Secó su cuerpo, se puso la bata y salió a colocarse el pijama. Su marido se encontraba leyendo mensajes del trabajo en el celular, sin tomarle importancia a lo que acontecía en la habitación. Lo observó recostarse a su lado y apagar la lámpara que tenía de su lado para darle las buenas noches:

— Buenas noches Tetsuhiro.

— Buenas noches Souichi.

Se colocó de lado dándole la espalda y comenzó a frotarse el pene que se puso duro inmediatamente. Una acción obvia ante Tetsuhiro que se sonrojó de tener a ese hombre que tanto adoraba tocándose justo a su lado.

— ¿Qué haces Sou?

— Tu qué crees… mmmnnn

— No puedes, no hagas eso.

En respuesta un par de gemidos y movimientos extraños en la cama pusieron a Tetsuhiro excitado. El murmullo de la respiración en el lugar junto con el chapoteo de los sonidos acuosos que resonaron rítmicamente, lo pusieron alerta observando todo y sin ser partícipe de aquello. Se contuvo, él tenía la firme idea de que debería hacerlo hasta que su esposo se hiciera más cercano en el juego que estaban haciendo, por lo cual tembló de excitación al observar ese espectáculo tan interesante.

Aunque al inicio, Souichi pretendía excitar a su compañero, el tocarse a sí mismo de la forma en la que solía hacérselo Morinaga, le pareció interesante, una de sus manos sobre el tallo del pene y la otra bajó hasta acariciar los testículos. Seguía tapado por las mantas hasta por encima de la cintura, cuando movió su cuerpo hasta quedar boca arriba, de pronto la mano que acariciaba el escroto, bajó más y al subir sus rodillas impidió a Tetsuhiro saber lo que acontecía debajo de las mantas. El dedo que exploraba el interior de su cavidad encontró aquél punto de placer y lo explotó por sí mismo de la manera que le resultó más placentera hasta que se corrió rápidamente.

El chico de cabellera azulada salió ansioso, tembloroso y lo único que lo detuvo de darle sexo rudo fue su orgullo. Llegó caminando extraño hasta el sanitario y se frotó un par de veces antes de salpicar con su esencia la pared del lugar. Entonces, ahí se dio cuenta que debió aprovechar la oportunidad y dejar de jugar con cosas que pertenecían a su relación. Suspiró pensando volver a prender la llama y al ingresar en la habitación, su marido estaba roncando profundamente dormido. Se recostó a su lado pensando terminar el juego y entregarse completamente a la pasión.

Finalmente ese viernes muy temprano, las ansias locas brotaron en su cuerpo, suspiró un par de veces aguardado por el hombre de sus sueños y se lavó los dientes. Souichi despertó totalmente relajado y procedió a lavarse los dientes al lado de Tetsuhiro que al volver a la habitación por un cambio de ropa, lo asaltó por la espalda besando su nuca. Pero los planes del hombre ahora eran torturarlo un poco, por lo que a pesar de ser muy temprano lo separó de él diciendo:

— Debo irme, tengo cosas que terminar hoy. Además recuerda lo que dijiste ayer.

— Anda, es temprano y tienes tiempo.

— No, te digo que me iré, hay algunas cosas que debo hacer, porque un tipo sucio me quita mi tiempo por las tardes y no he terminado mis informes.

Mintió, ahora necesitaba burlarse un poco y pensó ceder por la noche con tal de enseñarlo a no jugar con él.

El suspiro de su esposo resonó y resignado lo miró marchar a la ducha para salir a prisa hasta su empleo en su propio auto. Inclusive Morinaga había olvidado preguntarle si podría pasar al laboratorio a asistirlo como los días anteriores, razón para mandarle un par de mensajes que no obtuvieron respuesta durante el transcurso de la mañana.

Algo curioso de aquello, fue lo que se puso a realizar Souichi aquél día. En realidad todo su trabajo iba demasiado adelantado, tenía las bitácoras en completo orden y al llegar tan temprano se le ocurrió buscar en la red una forma de incomodar a su marido y darle una lección de lo que era capaz.

El primer artículo que leyó, fue uno que daba consejos para conquistar mujeres, después de todo Morinaga era bastante cursi y todo lo que pudiera avergonzarlo sería sin duda cosas para enamorar mujeres.

Los consejos eran simples, el primero escuchar al otro, el segundo vestirse para la ocasión y sabía lo mucho que le agradaba a su compañero el verlo en un traje. Algo que no ocurría con frecuencia, puesto que en la universidad el código de vestimenta jamás lo obligó a usarlo. También hablaba sobre la confianza en uno mismo, el lenguaje corporal, el aroma, los roces con un sinfín de consejos sobre zonas erógenas y por último estaban los detalles tiernos. Se avergonzó, se sonrojó tantas veces al leer aquello, pero su insistencia era tal, que pidió consejo a su segundo mejor amigo que era su hijo. Luego de su clase que debía dar ese día, canceló el trabajo del laboratorio.

El teléfono de Johan sonó esa mañana y su padre Souichi le pidió verse en la cafetería de la universidad. Johan que estaba entregando trabajos finales, afortunadamente ese día tenía todo completo, de manera que no se le dificultó el ir a desayunar con su papá.

— ¿Y bien papá qué sucede?

No sabía por dónde comenzar, necesitaba un consejo y ese jovencito que era su hijo, quizá podría ayudarle.

— Recuerdas que tu padre y yo hemos salido.

— Claro, ahora me hacen sentir que soy un anciano esperando por ustedes.

— No exageres…

— Te escucho papá, puedes decir lo que tú quieras.

— Resulta que necesito tu ayuda para conquistarlo.

— No creo que necesites ayuda, todo parece ir de maravilla.

— No se trata de eso… como te lo digo… lo que quiero es incomodarlo y empalagarlo para que entienda que yo también se jugar.

— Entiendo… por lo de la otra noche con las chicas… vamos a incomodarlo entonces. — Sonrió Johan, pensando que esas acciones eran todo lo opuesto a incomodar, su padre Souichi era un poco ingenuo y conocía lo empalagoso que podía ser su padre Morinaga.

Fueron a su casa y Johan le eligió uno de los trajes, luego por unas flores aparatosas y llamativas, mientras Souichi pensó que eso no era tan buena idea. Entonces le dio un par de consejos para sobreactuar con ademanes principescos, con tal de en verdad incomodar a su otro padre. Inclinarse como un caballero y besarle la mano frente a todo el mundo. Se burló un poco al enseñarle a su padre como debía hacerlo. Souichi que creyó era demasiado y suspiró imaginando la reacción tan pronunciada que obtendría con algo así.

— Y tienes que sonreír papá, debes ser seductor y nada seduce más que una sonrisa. Aunque no sé qué cosa pueda hacerte sonreír, debes pensar en algo que te haga feliz y sonreír naturalmente. Es un gesto poco común en ti y por esa misma razón a papá lo sacará de su lugar común para tenerlo a tu merced.

Esas simples palabras hicieron a Souichi sonreír con malicia y su hijo dijo:

— Justo así papá. A pesar de que imagino que no podrás, así que sólo diviértete.

— ¡Claro que podré!

— Es que tendrías que actuar como una chiquilla empalagosa y ni yo podría hacerlo.

Su hijo sabía cómo ser un buen amigo, le dio confianza y lo animó a ser irreverente a romper los esquemas y sacar al conquistador que tenía dentro de sí. Sí de verdad pensaba ser fastidioso con su esposo, debería actuar totalmente distinto a su personalidad.

Souichi renegó, se sonrojó tantas veces, y comprendió también que algo dentro de él sabía que podía hacerlo sentir tan empalagado como lo había hecho por años Morinaga con él. Con algunas copas encima se sintió un poco más relajado y un tanto ebrio, puesto que a pesar de que había estado charlando en la cafetería por la mañana, su estómago se comprimió luego de comenzar a escuchar las cosas que su hijo planteó.

— Una última cosa, para que no te inhibas, creo que deberías pensar que eres él. Trata de imaginar que no eres tú, creo que eso te dará resultado.

Ese último consejo le fue el más útil, avergonzar a su amado imaginándose ser una versión suya. Sin olvidar no pensar mucho en las contradicciones de su cabeza, sino dejarse llevar. De esa forma llegó poco antes de la hora de salida de su marido, ya que Johan llevó a su padre Tatsumi hasta el lugar, con tal de evitarle el problema de ir en dos vehículos y pudiera hacer su plan todavía más directo.

.

.

.

 **Muy bien hasta aquí llega este penúltimo episodio y pueden continuar con el final.**

* * *

[1] NFL son las siglas en inglés para: Liga Nacional de Fútbol americano


	25. Contigo hasta el fin del mundo

**Este episodio final se lo dedico con cariño a una de mis amigas lectoras a Teresa Gonzalez, gracias por tu apoyo, siempre es de verdad un gusto saber que me regalas un poco de tu tiempo para leer estas cosas raras que salen de mi corazón, por esa razón espero hacerte sentir especial con este tierno final.**

 **Capítulo 24 final: Contigo hasta el fin del mundo**

 **.**

Una vez ahí, Souichi bajó con el aparatoso arreglo floral y su hijo le deseó suerte.

— Buena suerte papá. Que logres actuar como haría una jovencita enamorada.

— ¡Por dios quieres callarte!

Las risas en el auto se escucharon alto y fuerte, de esa manera ingresó en el edificio ansioso, con alcohol en las venas para darle valor pero no el suficiente para hacerlo perder la razón. Y por supuesto que con cada paso, no se creía ni él mismo, lo que tenía pensado hacer; un plan trazado por su hijo que ni Isogai se hubiera atrevido a proponerle por no salir lastimado.

De esa forma, con un traje pulcramente planchado, un arreglo floral llamativo y enorme, entró Souichi hasta la recepción pidiendo que le hablaran a su marido. Aguardó unos minutos y al verlo aparecer por el ascensor, se levantó como se suponía y corrió hasta sus brazos, sintiéndose como un completo imbécil al hacerlo. Aunque pensó también en que la recepción estaba llena y muchas personas estaban saliendo.

— ¡SEMPAI! — Exclamó Morinaga, casi siendo empujado, el cual venía acompañado por jefes y algunos de sus subordinados.

De pronto, respiró profundo, ignoró a todos los que lo vieron acercarse con el regalo y lo besó así de improviso. No únicamente eso, sino que lo atrapó como un pulpo metiendo su lengua aparatosamente, ante los ojos atónitos de todos los que lo conocían de algunas reuniones en las que lo había llevado.

Al soltarlo, sintió la turbación de su marido que se quedó completamente mudo ante los hechos y tomó el arreglo floral entre sus manos completamente rojo. Tatsumi entonces sonrió sintiendo más valor todavía, al obtener tan apabullada reacción, asiendo la mano que le había quedado libre a Tetsuhiro y la besó como si se tratase de su princesa, con una leve reverencia tal cual le había enseñado Johan.

— ¿Me acompañas a cenar? — Expresó con la confianza del mundo que le daban las reacciones más increíbles que jamás había visto en un estupefacto Tetsuhiro.

— Yo… creo que nos vamos, nos vemos luego. — Dijo Morinaga llevándose de la mano a su esposo que estaba a punto de volcarse de la risa.

Al llegar a su auto, en el estacionamiento preguntó:

— ¿Por qué has hecho eso Souichi? Estaban mis jefes, mis asistentes y… y…bueno tú no eres así.

— ¿No siempre dices que no soy espontaneo?

— Bueno es que no pensé que harías algo así. ¿Otra vez Isogai te aconsejó?

— ¡Claro que no! Tiene mucho tiempo que no hablamos. ¿Te molesta todo esto?

— Pues no. Algo así jamás me molestaría, al contrario me encanta.

— De acuerdo vamos a cenar.

Sabía de hecho que otra parte donde su marido solía abusar era en lo sexual, siempre obligándolo a hacer cosas indebidas en lugares prohibidos. Con eso en la cabeza, al entrar al auto lo atacó con besos mientras sus manos fueron directo a los pantalones del chico de cabellos azules que intentó apartarlo.

Morinaga por su parte, tenía entendido que todos sus conocidos, pasaban por sus autos muy cerca de donde ellos estaban estacionados. Pero no logró conseguir un poco de espacio hasta que estaba completamente sumiso, duro y la saliva caliente de Souichi entraba por su garganta. Abrió un par de veces los ojos para mirar al exterior con dificultad, mientras era asaltado en el auto y todos pasaban a sus lados mirando a otro lado al ver a Souichi subido sobre él.

Boquiabierto, excitado y sumiso en el asiento, respiró un par de veces muy hondo cuando Tatsumi bajó hasta acomodarse en su asiento y se puso el cinturón de seguridad. El aliento volvió y por supuesto la vergüenza de que todo el mundo había visto una escena bastante exhibicionista de parte suya y de su compañero.

— ¿Qué ha sido esto Souichi?

— ¿Ya dejé de ser tu sempai?

— Yo… es que… no lo entiendo. ¿Esto es para hacerme enfadar?

— ¿Enfadar? ¿De alguna manera te he hecho enfadar o molestado?

— No, sólo es que este lugar no era propicio para esto.

— De modo que mi laboratorio te parece un buen lugar, ¿pero en el estacionamiento de tu trabajo no?

— ¿Así que todo esto es venganza? ¿Alguna prueba? Déjame decirte que nada de esto es algo que me haría renegar de todo lo que yo te he pedido.

— Quién ha dicho algo de eso, yo sólo estaba correspondiendo las atenciones de mi novio.

Morinaga se encogió de hombros pensando en que no habría forma de hacerlo sentir que esas cosas pudieran estar mal, a pesar de que su cabeza supuso todo lo que le dirían el siguiente día en su empleo. Intentó calmar al monstruo entre sus piernas y arrancó el auto llevándolos a donde Souichi le indicó.

Camino al lugar, el hombre de cabellos rubios burlonamente miró por la ventana a causa de observar que la erección en su pareja no cejaba de ninguna manera. Nuevamente al estacionarse, mirando que ya se había calmado Tetsuhiro, decidió volver a besuquearse con él, toquetearlo hasta ponerlo duro y bajarse del automóvil antes de obtener el mismo suplicio.

La respiración acelerada con una dureza en sus pantalones lo hicieron salir con dificultad del vehículo. Se paró recargado en él y respiró un par de veces todavía imaginando las manos que tocaron sobre su ropa.

— ¿Qué esperas? La reservación aguarda por nosotros. — Insistió para molestar a Tetsuhiro.

— ¿No puede esperar a que todo esté bien? Deme un par de minutos.

— Sólo usa el saco doblado en tu brazo frente a ti y nadie podrá notarlo.

Morinaga tenía excitación extra por aquellas caricias atrevidas y el que sólo tuviera un orgasmo la noche anterior, ya que debido días de austeridad únicamente con dos de ellos podría controlarse aquella tarde. Caminó un tanto encorvado e incómodo hasta llegar a la recepción y una vez les indicaron a donde pasar, Souichi vio el momento perfecto para tocar el trasero de su esposo tal como le había dicho su hijo, como un acto de total invasión a la privacidad. Se resistió pero luego recordó escenas donde había sido obligado a realizar cosas fuera de lugar, sin olvidar que sería algo memorable por la reacción que obtendría. Se deslizó hasta su lado y lo tocó de una forma totalmente evidente y casi grosera pues apretó con la mano.

— ¡Pero qué! — Exclamó Morinaga sonrojado, más de lo que jamás había estado.

Souichi ahogó una risa y al acomodarle la silla a su marido se fue al baño a reír a todo pulmón. En toda su vida jamás había reído como un loco, sólo esa vez que aguantando la vergüenza, había tocado uno de los glúteos de su esposo frente a un grupo de personas en el restaurante.

Al regresar, le causó gracia el gesto de Morinaga entre sorpresa y sonrojo, de manera que sonrió casi burlonamente pero ese gesto le resultó hermoso y encantador a su amado. La cena se fue con Souichi comiendo con felicidad, hasta que Morinaga se levantó al sanitario, entonces lo siguió y una vez dentro, luego de que usaran los mingitorios, se lavaron las manos mientras Morinaga tenía una mala sensación de tenerlo a su lado así en silencio. Una vez secó sus manos atrapó a Morinaga que se disponía a salir.

— ¿Dónde crees que vas? Tengo ganas de hacer algo distinto. Vamos a hacerlo aquí.

Tetsuhiro sonrió travieso y respondió:

— Por supuesto.

— He tenido ganas de hacerte gemir Tetsuhiro.

— ¿Ha… hacerme… gemir?

— No te preocupes seré gentil.

— Creo que deberíamos esperar a llegar a casa.

— No seas miedoso, no tardaré, estoy bastante excitado por los días de espera y tú tampoco lo harás por tus reacciones en el auto.

— No sempai, disculpe pero creo que debo irme a la mesa, pensarán que nos vamos sin pagar.

— Miedoso…

— No es miedo, es que usted es un tanto… nada.

— ¿Soy qué?

— Usted es un poco brusco cuando lo hace.

— ¿Yo soy brusco? Tú solías dejarme exhausto. Además te gusta. — Souichi se sonrojó luego de sus palabras y agachó la mirada, aun y todo lo que había hecho, decir una cosa de ese estilo era sin duda, demasiado hasta para su juego.

Tetsuhiro comenzó a reír y luego de un beso corto le dijo:

— Sabes algo sempai… tengo muchas ganas de llevarte a la cama y cuando lo hagamos no me importa si tú eres el de arriba.

— Sucio pervertido. ¿Esa es forma de decirlo a tu cita?

— Tienes razón, vamos a continuar con la cena, pues nos falta el postre. — le guiñó un ojo luego de la oración y Souichi ni siquiera se preguntó si tenía dobles intensiones. Suspiró y caminó hasta la mesa, donde se relajaron para seguir hablando como buenos amigos.

La cena había terminado y la noche apenas había caído, además de que Souichi tenía planes para seguir divirtiéndose y molestando a su esposo. Por esa razón partieron a un bar, ahora si con la finalidad de embriagarse un poco.

Pero la velada no acababa a pesar de muchos besos indiscretos, puesto que con cada copa que bebió Souichi se desinhibió y provocó que al poco rato, Tetsuhiro lo separara de su cuerpo y dijera acaloradamente:

— De acuerdo, tú ganas sempai, lo entiendo. No sabía que podía ser tan asfixiante y me has demostrado que tu paciencia es más grande que la mía.

El alcoholizado Tatsumi respondió con enfado y tomando la camisa del hombre que decía esas absurdas palabras. Con mucho enfado le dijo:

— ¿Asfixiante? ¿Te parezco asfixiante idiota? Hoy dormirás en el sofá y me voy a casa. — Sus ojos medio abiertos, medio cerrados y caminando casi tambaleándose se fue al sanitario, al tiempo que Morinaga pagó la cuenta. Esperó por él hasta que lo vio salir.

— ¡Espere sempai! — Le dijo mientras lo agarró del brazo.

— Suéltame no quiero hablarte más.

Caminaron un par de pasos lejos del ruido y al salir, Tetsuhiro lo detuvo en seco:

— No sempai, si le dije que era asfixiante me refería a mí. Todas sus acciones me han demostrado la forma en la que yo suelo invadir su espacio personal y creo que he sido un fastidio.

— Pero eso quiere decir que yo lo he sido el día de hoy. — Los ojos vidriosos del alcoholizado Tatsumi miraron con enfado a su esposo.

— Le aseguro que he pasado la mejor cita de toda mi vida, espero que lo repita, no importa si agarra mi trasero. Le confieso que eso si me avergonzó, y lo del estacionamiento… ahora que lo recuerdo tengo una idea de donde terminar nuestra cita.

— ¿A si? Pensé que iríamos a casa a descansar.

En el oído, como un breve susurro, las palabras de Morinaga llegaron hasta el hombre que lo acompañaba:

— Sempai… Souichi Tatsumi… yo quiero hacerle el amor. Desde que lo he mirado, no ha hecho más que incitarme y me muero por descubrir lo que puede decirme de su corazón al tenerlo completa y suavemente para mí esta noche.

El sonrojo llegó a Souichi que respondió en un beso a su compañero que se encontraba próximo. Lo tomó nuevamente entre sus labios y Tetsuhiro ya no podía más con sus pensamientos.

— ¡A dónde crees qué! — Exclamó cuando el auto entró directamente a un hotel en el centro de Nagoya.

— Esta noche será nuestra sempai, la primera vez que lo haré mío y no pretendo que se contenga, quiero escucharlo, por eso lo he traído a este lugar distante, en donde nadie nos conoce, ni nos juzgarán.

— ¿Y Johan?

— Le mandaré un mensaje para decirle que lo veremos mañana.

— Como quieras. — respondió en un gruñido que era para cubrir la poca vergüenza que le quedaba, luego de abiertamente entrar a un hotel, con la finalidad de tener sexo sin sentir que fuera malo.

Caminó de su mano a la recepción donde les dieron una llave y estacionaron el auto en el garaje que tenía aquel cuarto que habían pagado para toda la noche. Morinaga dejó a su sempai sentado en el auto, mientras fue a comprar algunas cosas para pasarlo bien y así finalmente volvió para encontrarlo en la entrada de la habitación aguardando por él.

— ¿Entonces qué cosas compraste esta vez? En esa bolsa no creo que quepa algún extraño traje de conejo de playboy.

— No… es mucho peor, y si comprara ese disfraz, lo usarías tú. — Una suave risa acompañó a su comentario y luego continuó: — Sólo son condones y lubricante.

— ¿Así que condones?

— Bueno pensé hacerlo así para variar, además quizá te haga sentir que estás con otra persona.

Souichi se sonrojó ante el comentario de Morinaga, pero le pareció interesante la propuesta, ya que el pervertido de su marido jamás se había tomado la delicadeza de hacer algo así. Y el hecho de imaginarse a otra persona le intrigó, únicamente supuso que sería extraño el tacto pero no como si pudiera hacerlo con alguien distinto.

Entraron a aquél lugar con esa sensación rara que infundía la habitación, un lugar ajeno a su hogar al que por tantos años estaban acostumbrados. Souichi aclaró la garganta para dar una respiración profunda, recordando todas las veces que antes habían estado a solas en lugares así. Mucho más ahora que estaban pretendiendo conocerse.

Entró nuevamente a orinar, a razón de que demasiadas bebidas lo tenían liberando los líquidos de su cuerpo presurosamente.

Mientras tanto, Tetsuhiro en la habitación se sintió extraño, nervioso, ansioso y tenía tanto tiempo que su pareja no lo besaba con tanta pasión y locura, que casi era como la primera vez en su cabeza. Un hombre que había conocido nuevamente, al que había besado otra vez por vez primera y del que se había vuelto a enamorar con una pasión alocada que hacía vibrar su corazón. Pero sobre todo estaba más que listo y ansioso de llegar lejos en todo.

No sabía si desnudarse o aguardar para hacerlo con calma, todo parecía tan nuevo que se sentó en la orilla de la cama escuchando el agua corriendo por el lavamanos. Lo miró salir con su sonrojo alcoholizado y la mirada salvaje suspirando.

— ¿Y ahora que sucede contigo?

— Nada, ¿por qué lo pregunta sempai?

Caminó hasta él, se sentó a su lado en la cama y respondió:

— Estamos en un hotel y sigues vestido. Además no me has atacado al salir del baño. Y la cara que tienes me dice que algo te tiene tenso.

— Sólo pensaba que es nuestra primera vez dentro del juego sempai.

— ¿Entonces te portarías raro si así fuera? ¿No quieres hacerlo?

Morinaga sonrió aproximando su rostro al de Tatsumi para luego responder antes de intentar besarlo:

— No es eso… sucede que ha sido tan mágico. Toda la semana ha sido maravillosa y no quisiera que volviéramos a la rutina.

— Pero la rutina también es buena porque nos da seguridad. Sé que puedo llegar a casa todos los días para verte o levantarme con tu compañía encimosa. Y cuando quieras podemos jugar otra vez, aunque creía que era una pérdida de tiempo, la he pasado muy bien. Hoy he reído como jamás.

Una sonrisa se hizo presente en Tetsuhiro que finalmente lo besó y parecía desesperado puesto que lo volcó a la cama abriendo su camisa y entre besos retiró los pantalones. Desde luego no era el único deseoso de todo, ya que Souichi mientras fue acariciado masajeó el pene en los pantalones de su esposo que parecía resoplar asfixiado y erecto. Se levantó a desnudarse con fuego en su piel.

— Creo que fueron buena idea los condones o me correría al entrar en ti.

Souichi se retiraba sus ropas también cuando Tetsuhiro se acercó con el condón:

— ¿Me lo puedes poner? Me excita pensar en verte hacerlo.

— ¡Cómo crees! Para empezar nunca he puesto uno ni a mí.

— Es muy simple, te mostraré.

Tatsumi pasó nerviosamente saliva con lo extraño que era el espectáculo de verlo colocarse aquello.

Lo recostó y los murmullos se hicieron sonoros, el amor se hizo ruidoso y acompasado. Libres de presiones, como para gemir y dejarse llevar hasta que Morinaga se corrió una vez y la siguiente no planeó ponerse nada pues Souichi le agradaba sentirlo más suave al tacto, en esa zona que lo recibió hasta saciar la pasión que habían guardado uno al otro.

No había interrupciones, ni ruidos que no pudieran ser sacados, el final perfecto de un romance nuevo y viejo que perduraba por el tiempo. No había algo mejor que levantarse para estar completamente relajado, mirar al ser amado y salir del lugar como cómplices de una pasión libre.

.

.

Cuando Johan terminó la universidad, su desempeño en los deportes le había dado la facultad para crecer en ese ámbito. Un pequeño equipo le dio un contrato y ahora con una carrera universitaria en biología, no se imaginó desempeñándose como sus padres en ese campo. Por el contrario, se sentía profundamente atraído por continuar en el deporte, gracias a su esfuerzo y su energía le dieron la oportunidad de cumplir sus sueños.

Como siempre se le facilitó hacerse amigo de medio mundo y aguantó estoicamente la novatada pesada que le hicieron, pues ahora formaba parte de un nuevo equipo con amigables compañeros, al menos la mayoría de ellos.

El entrenamiento fue todavía más rudo en la liga profesional y llegar a un departamento vacío en una ciudad distinta, parecía mermar su ánimo.

Mudarse fue indispensable al ingresar al equipo, tenía que habitar cerca de su trabajo y extrañaba sobremanera a sus queridos padres consentidores. Y en sus días de descanso corría a casa con tal de contarles todas sus experiencias. El par de hombres fascinados con lo que les decía, aguardaban por él entusiasmados y felices de salir a su lado a convivir los tres juntos.

El resto de la semana, Morinaga y Tatsumi se la vivían en sus rutinas, seguían siendo una pareja estable que se divertían ahora en cualquier momento que les resultara conveniente y en el lugar que fuera. A pesar de todo, extrañaban demasiado al hombre que se había convertido su hijo, el que los sonsacaba para irse todos a algún bar en donde los tres parecían buenos amigos.

A seis meses de haberse marchado, una extraña angustia lo hizo correr a casa un lunes por la tarde en su día libre, con tal de hablar con su padre Tetsuhiro. Lo encontró en casa preparando la cena, mientras Souichi terminaba algunas cosas en su computadora sentado en la biblioteca que tenían.

— Sí papá no sé… no estoy seguro…

— No puedes llegar y decir que te gusta un chico, sin que yo te cuestione. Explícalo desde el inicio. Es que no es posible, siempre te gustaron las mujeres ¿no?

— Papá no lo digas tan fuerte, es raro y no es que no me gusten… no sé cómo decirlo.

— Dime primero quién es y por qué dices que te gusta.

— Cuando llegué al equipo todos fueron agradables, y resulta que al presentarse conmigo, se me hizo bastante familiar uno de ellos. Un tal Lewis que me miró igual que yo a él, pensando en que nos conocíamos de alguna parte. Pero no dijimos nada hasta que nos encontramos en una de las fiestas bebiendo en la misma mesa. Entonces supe que él era mi gran amigo del orfanato y que había llegado hasta el mismo equipo de futbol. Fue extraño, ya que hablamos de cosas viejas y de cómo habían resultado nuestras vidas. Salimos como amigos durante varias noches hasta que en mi auto me dio un beso y yo me enfadé. Lewis se apartó de mí, dejó de hablarme con confianza, excepto para las cosas del equipo. Y ahora que lo he visto salir con unos tipos que van por él y he sentido mucho enfado.

— Un segundo… ¿Lo conocías del orfanato?

— ¡Papá! Presta atención, te digo que sentí celos de ver a un chico salir con otros. No hay otra explicación, hice una escena de celos pues pasé en medio de ellos y los empujé.

— Es lógico enfadarse de que un buen amigo te cambie por otros amigos, no necesariamente quiere decir que te gusta.

— No papá, resulta que luego del beso he estado mirándolo a discreción en los vestidores.

— Bueno y ¿qué sientes al verlo? ¿Te excita?

— No lo sé. Es que no sé si es por verlo con esos tipos, que he tratado de que me guste. Yo jamás he mirado a los hombres. He tenido sólo novias y sexo hetero. Nunca me imaginaría hacerle… Por eso tenía que preguntarte.

— Sólo estás confundido, no debes ilusionar a un chico gay con algo que no podrás darle. Aun y si lo intentas, creo sería cruel para él, no hay certeza de que sea un capricho tuyo o que en verdad te guste.

— Gracias papá, sabía que podía contar contigo y un buen consejo.

Souichi había escuchado aquello desde fuera de la cocina y se quedó en silencio recordando a cierto asistente que le había vuelto su mundo de cabeza. Todo había comenzado por un beso y luego se hizo extraño cuando el sexo se volvió habitual. Finalmente sus celos le hicieron notar, no podría alejarse de Morinaga Tetsuhiro. Sabía de hecho que era un terrible error decirle a su hijo que no debería explorar esa parte. ¿Pero cómo podría expresar algo de ese estilo? Jamás se había atrevido a decir ni una sola vez, la forma en la que ellos se habían vuelto una pareja.

Tatsumi caminó pensativo nuevamente hasta su habitación y se sentó reflexionando de su pasado. Las cosas que habían transcurrido y cómo era posible que él hubiera terminado en una relación homosexual, con tal de ponerse en el lugar de su hijo. Pero él no era Johan, jamás había estado con otra persona que no fuera su amante esposo y nunca tuvo una forma de comparar una relación con alguien más, aunque no requirió aquello, ya que se sintió bastante a gusto en la que tenía.

La pregunta en el aire… ¿Sí lo hubiera dejado marcharse a Fukuoka luego de su primer encuentro, nada de lo que tienen existiría? Y por supuesto que Souichi tenía la respuesta, algo que no había comprendido años atrás, ahora era tan evidente. En aquél entonces él tenía sentimientos por Morinaga y por esa simple razón no lo dejó marcharse. Al descubrir aquello, sólo había una cosa importante, si su hijo tenía la oportunidad de amar a alguien que correspondiera sus sentimientos, en realidad debería intentarlo, ya que las relaciones con mujeres no le habían resultado y todo el tiempo terminaba solo y herido. Por más que le incomodara hablar de sus sentimientos, creyó prudente compartir con Johan la historia de su vida, al lado del tipo encimoso que era su marido. No porque quisiera que se volviera gay, sino para que pudiera abrir su corazón al amor, algo que a Tatsumi le había costado demasiado tiempo lograr. Ahora su problema era encontrar un momento sin Tetsuhiro, que siempre parecía aparecerse sin avisar cuando encontró tiempo a solas con su hijo. Y fue justo ahí que se le ocurrió que pedirle de favor a Tomoe que lo entretuviera y se lo llevara un rato a su casa con el pretexto de aprender una de sus recetas.

Como era de esperarse no se negó, partiendo a la casa de su cuñado, mientras Souichi le dijo que no debía preocuparse por ellos.

Una vez partió, Johan pensó en ir a descansar en su vieja habitación, la cual todavía no modificaban los aprensivos padres. Souichi entró con él y con un suspiro comenzó a decir:

— Nunca te conté cómo sucedieron las cosas con tu padre… y bueno… — Se sentó a su lado en la cama un tanto nervioso.

— No te preocupes, él me contó.

— Te contó una versión infantil de lo nuestro, no podía decirte todo… pero ahora creo que necesito decirte muchas cosas.

— ¿Así que nos escuchó en la cocina charlando de mi problema?

Volvió a suspirar con pesadez y respondió con un sonrojo:

— Si…

— No se preocupe padre, sólo estaba confundido.

— Tetsu… él… debió decirte algunas cosas. Creo que el problema es que han analizado la situación fríamente.

— ¿Papá, no siempre dices que es bueno analizar las situaciones de esa manera?

— Pero no cuando se tratan de sentimientos. Cuando lo conocí yo quería estar solo, no me interesaban las relaciones y creía ser heterosexual, aunque yo nunca había tenido alguna novia.

— Eso sí que es una revelación, pensé que ambos eran gays.

— Ese es el detalle Johan, no se trata de ser o no ser gay, sino de sentir algo por una persona, dejarse llevar por el amor… algo que yo, desde luego no sabía hacer.

— ¿Y si creías ser heterosexual que sucedió con papá?

— Resulta que nos hicimos buenos amigos, yo no tenía ninguno, él era el único que podía aguantar mi mal carácter.

— No exageres padre.

— El mal genio que tengo, no se compara con aquellos días. Y sólo mi asistente Morinaga, era capaz de tranquilizarme con sus atenciones, las charlas y su compañía. Resultó que teníamos muchas cosas en común, por lo que sin darme cuenta me enamoré de él.

— Entonces se declaró y vivieron felices por siempre.

— No fue así. Cuatro años después de conocernos, él me dijo sus sentimientos en un momento crucial, cuando descubrí que tu tío Tomoe estaba saliendo con Kurokawa y por supuesto que no iba a aceptar que yo sentía algo. Lo negué con todas mis fuerzas, el problema es que tu padre dijo que se marcharía y simplemente no pude con eso. Lo detuve y le pregunté sobre algo que él quisiera de mí, para olvidar todo y quedarse.

— No tienes que contarme todo papá, entiendo. Te pidió sexo y luego vivieron felices por siempre.

— Definitivamente no. Me pidió un beso y luego se quedó a pesar de que yo dije que me había dado asco.

— ¿Entonces papá se quedó con una promesa vacía?

— Justamente y esa es la razón para que Tetsuhiro te dijera que lo mejor es alejarte del chico que mencionaste, para no herirlo como él fue lastimado por mí.

— ¿Pero cómo se volvieron una pareja?

— Las cosas empeoraron antes de mejorar, pues pasó un largo año en el que seguimos siendo amigos y un día me bebí un frasco que guardaba en el ropero. Él había ido por más bebidas y yo hurgué en sus cosas. Ese día él y yo…

— ¿Tuvieron sexo?

— Si… El problema fue que al siguiente día evadí mi responsabilidad y lo culpé de todo. Mis palabras lo hicieron escapar, hasta que lo confronté cuando llegó luego de quince días de ausencia y de todas formas, no admití ningún sentimiento, sólo le pedí quedarse.

— ¿Papá se quedó por una promesa vacía otra vez?

— Eso y que yo cedí a hacerlo de vez en cuando.

—Bueno…pero debió haber algo que mejorara las cosas entre ustedes.

— De hecho no… empeoró todavía más, teníamos una relación extraña, donde Tetsu se exponía completamente, con sus sentimientos siempre claros sobre mí y yo renegué los míos todo el tiempo. Cada vez que algo me hacía sentir extraño fui malo con él y le dije cosas muy feas. Cierto día se cansó y comenzó a salir con alguien más.

— ¿Y descubriste que lo amabas?

— No, sin embargo me dolió demasiado verlos juntos que me alejé y él me siguió a los pocos minutos. Me dijo que no quería a otra persona sólo a mí y que por esa razón se marcharía de Japón, que su intento de salir con alguien más no tenía objeto. Y ahí todavía no supe que lo amaba pero no quería verlo partir. La tía Matsuda y Kanako me hicieron entenderlo, Afortunadamente todo salió bien.

— ¿Y ahora si vivieron felices por siempre?

— No hay tal cosa, créeme que fue un camino duro hasta lo que somos hoy. Aunque es verdad y nunca fui tan feliz como lo soy con tu padre a mi lado. Claro que quiero que sea por siempre pero las cosas no funcionan así y hay que esforzarse por lograrlo todos los días.

— ¿Será que toda esta historia se refiere a que debería intentarlo con Lewis?

— Yo no podría decirte, lo único que sí sé, es que los sentimientos no están atenidos por el género, sino por lo que nos hace sentir la persona.

— Creo que estoy más confundido ahora.

— De eso se trata, que intentes averiguar lo que sucede en tu cabeza y si eres capaz de sentir algo por un chico, deberías dejarte llevar. No olvides que tampoco debes ilusionarlo si no sientes nada.

— ¿Y cómo voy a saberlo?

— Creo que deberías abrir tu mente y salir en un plan distinto. Además no hay otra forma para descubrirlo mejor, que le permitas besarte. Si al besarlo no sientes nada entonces es que no hay atracción y sin atracción jamás podrían ser una pareja. Y debes ser totalmente honesto para no herirlo. Si es el caso que te guste el beso, entonces inténtalo y sé feliz. ¿Aunque la primera vez que se besaron que ocurrió?

— Habíamos bebido mucho y entramos a mi departamento pues nos quedaríamos juntos. En la puerta mientras abría me tomó desprevenido y me besó. Lo empujé y lo corrí de mi casa.

— ¿Y qué sentiste?

— En realidad no recuerdo, de verdad que habíamos bebido demasiado y llegamos en taxi.

— Pues ahora sabes qué debes hacer. Inténtalo y así sabrás.

— Gracias papá, me alegra que usted comprendiera sus sentimientos por papá Mori. Ustedes estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Luego de la charla, Souichi salió de la habitación de su hijo para pensar en todo lo que había salido de sus memorias y su corazón. Sintió algo de culpa y nostalgia que lo hizo suspirar un par de veces.

Al llegar Tetsuhiro de la casa de Tomoe, Souichi no pudo evitar ponerse cariñoso, puesto que sintió el peso de sus viejas acciones y trató de resarcir aquello con besos. Al hombre de cabello azul le resultaron tan dulces los actos, que se dejó mimar hasta quedarse dormidos.

Muy temprano por la mañana, su hijo salió directo a su casa y se despidió de ellos, mostrándose un tanto emocionado. Souichi se rió un poco de imaginarse que quizá su hijo de verdad tenía demasiada química con el chico del que hablaba.

Por dos semanas no habían sido visitados por su Johan, sólo un par de llamadas cortas que les explicaban su preparación para el torneo. Entonces ese fin de semana, su hijo parecía totalmente un manojo de nervios. Los abrazó al llegar y se comportó distinto, muy extraño y hablaba como un perico de demasiadas cosas, sin mencionar una sola vez a Lewis pero lo corroía la noticia que tenía que darles.

— ¿Podríamos beber unas cervezas? — Preguntó Johan y sus padres sabían que algo tenía que contarles, puesto que su actitud les sugería su necesidad de tranquilizarse un poco.

Compraron algunas cosas en la tienda y se sentaron todos en el comedor. Luego de beber un par de tragos, Johan sonrió nerviosamente y comenzó a decir:

— ¿Recuerdan el asunto con Lewis?

Souichi y Tetsuhiro se miraron el uno al otro, dándose cuenta que no habían hablado de aquello. Entonces Johan continuó:

— Sucede que intenté lo que papá Sou dijo.

— ¿Y qué le dijiste? ¿Por qué no estaba enterado de esto? — Refunfuñó Morinaga.

— Por qué no lo explicas tú Johan… — respondió nerviosamente Tatsumi.

— Me dijo que lo besara.

— ¡Le dijiste qué!

— ¿No crees que debemos escuchar todo antes de que termines regañándome?

— Así es papa Mori, porque resulta que me gustó. Papá Sou sólo dijo que debería abrir mi corazón y descubrir si cabían sentimientos por Lewis.

— Eso sí que es una sorpresa. — Expresó Morinaga.

— Pero… ¿Entonces que necesitas preguntar ahora? — Detuvo todo Souichi pensativo.

— Resulta que luego del beso, hemos estado saliendo y él… pues ha estado muy cariñoso, así que ahora tengo miedo de descubrir lo que viene. No sé cómo es que se sabe quién va a… ya saben. Además de que no sé cómo se procede en esa situación.

Los esposos se miraron el uno al otro y se sonrojaron.

— Bueno, Lewis es tú pareja y debe saber cómo se hace, seguro que te dice todo lo que hay que saber, él es gay y debe tener experiencia.

— Lo imagino… y por eso tengo miedo… Sólo quiero saber si duele o si se siente bien, o que cosas puedo hacer que le gusten.

— No creo que tengas problema si eres paciente y haces todo muy lento, ya sea que tú lo recibas o él a ti. Si van lento no habrá dolor y nunca olvides darle muchos besos. Además, las cosas que tú sabes que se sienten bien en ti, en él también se sentirán de la misma forma. Y supongo que nunca has experimentado con las sensaciones que hay dentro de ti, así que deberías leer sobre ello y probar tú mismo. No olvides usar lubricante y todo irá bien. — Expresó Tetsuhiro de forma natural.

Tanto Souichi como Johan, al escuchar esas cosas se sonrojaron, pues hizo ver todo de una forma demasiado simple.

— Creo que no me necesitan para hablar de eso y subiré a leer. — Comentó Tatsumi intentado escapar.

— No te vayas papá Sou, creo que papá Mori lo ha dicho todo.

Tetsuhiro con muchas dudas cuestionó:

— Todavía no puedo creer que te gustara un chico y ¿en qué momento hablaron ustedes dos?

— Ese día que fuiste a darle clases de cocina a tío Tomoe, papá Sou me contó la historia completa de cómo se conocieron.

— ¿Así que eso fue? Y por eso habías estado tan amoroso Sou.

— No digas esas cosas delante de nuestro hijo.

— No creo que puedan sorprenderlo, además si le contaste del afrodisíaco, creo que has dicho más que yo.

Tatsumi intentó reclamar algo pero fue interrumpido con un pequeño beso en los labios. Johan comenzó a reír a todo pulmón, no había otra cosa más grata en el mundo que observar a sus padres ser tan felices, sobre todo después de conocer la historia completa de ellos.

— Los quiero mucho padres, siempre han sido un gran apoyo y toda la vida he buscado encontrar una relación tan estable como la suya.

Tetsuhiro sonrió y respondió ante el comentario:

— Te lo he dicho desde hace mucho, si las cosas no han funcionado es porque esas chicas no eran para ti y no necesariamente tenías que hacerte gay.

— Pero yo no soy gay. — Respondió Johan.

Tetsuhiro negó un par de veces con la cabeza y respiró profundamente para reclamar:

— Ustedes me matarán con sus clasificaciones, si se sale con alguien de su propio género entonces se es homosexual. Si se sale con alguien de género distinto, entonces se es heterosexual.

— No es así papá, investigué algunas cosas… y en realidad no importa pues Lewis me gusta y lo quiero.

La tarde se fue amena y tranquila, con charlas largas, con anécdotas y las dudas de Johan. Cuando la visita de su hijo finalizó, le pidieron que se los presentara en su siguiente oportunidad, con tal de conocer al chico que traía enamorado y loco al que siempre sería su pequeño.

Curiosamente el tiempo se marchó algunas semanas sin que las noticias de su hijo llegaran, no había llamado, ni tampoco los había visitado y por supuesto que ellos no pretendían molestarlo. Mucho menos a razón del que el torneo de futbol americano estaba cerca de la gran final y el equipo donde su hijo era reserva, estaba entre los favoritos a clasificar para el evento.

Una vez que había finalizado el torneo, Johan nerviosamente les llamó para informarles que los visitaría y traería consigo a Lewis. Pero específicamente le suplicó a Morinaga que no hiciera preguntas sobre su relación, ni mucho menos lo trataran distinto a un buen amigo, ya que Lewis no quería una relación tan formal como para ser presentado de esa forma y por supuesto, él mismo se sentía un tanto extraño respecto a todo.

Más que nada, Tetsuhiro al recibir aquella llamada, durante la mañana en su empleo, se sintió un tanto confundido y preocupado por el destino de su hijo. Como casi todos los días partió luego de su trabajo, a asistir a su querido esposo en la universidad, con tal de contarle las nuevas que venían el fin de semana. Aguardó pacientemente a que el trabajo del día concluyera y como todos los días, se marcharon juntos del lugar. En el auto, de inmediato comenzó la conversación por parte del hombre de cabellos azules que pensativo dijo:

— Johan me llamó.

— Debe ser porque viene mañana con el tipo ese que es su…

— ¿Lo sabías? No pareces preocupado.

— ¿Por qué lo estaría? Era de esperarse, dijo que le gustó y que harían aquello.

— El problema no es ese, sino que dijo que lo presentará como a su amigo.

— Supongo que te lo aclaró porque eres demasiado entrometido e incomodarías a los chicos. A mi no me dijo nada de eso. Así que relájate, no está rechazando a Johan, sólo desean privacidad. Si me hubieras presentado a tus padres y fueran como el mío, te hubiera dicho justo eso. ¿Recuerdas esa vez que pedí la bendición de papá? Todavía me pregunto cómo supo lo nuestro…

— De todas formas no deberías ser tan confiado, recuerda que el chico con el que Johan sale era gay desde el inicio y es raro que un chico así no quiera gritar a los cuatro vientos de su relación.

— No todos son como tú y algunas personas les gusta su privacidad. Así que relájate que me haces enfadar porque pareces una madre preocupada y aprensiva.

— Creí que me entenderías, parece que no te importa que a Johan le rompan el corazón.

— Tranquilo Tetsuhiro que estás pasando mi límite. — Un suspiro pesado y continuo: — Creo que es un hombre adulto que sabe lo que hace y ya le han roto el corazón, así que sabrá cuidarse. De todas formas nos tiene a nosotros si algo sale mal.

— Pero no lo entiendes, yo he pasado por cosas así e intento ayudarlo.

— ¿Qué intentas decir? ¿Vas a sacar tu rencor pasado y dirás que sigues herido por lo que pasó hace años? ¿No se supone que hemos pasado muchas cosas?

— Sólo quiero que nuestro hijo no tenga que sufrir lo mismo que yo, si puedo ayudarle.

— ¡Noticias! Él no se quedará suplicando por un poco de afecto. Creo que él si tiene orgullo.

— Yo sólo espero que no se topara con un tirano insensible y sin corazón.

— ¡Te has pasado! ¡Retráctate!

— ¡Y tú también! Qué quieres que diga… ¿que lamento haber estado tan enamorado como para suplicar por tu afecto?

— De acuerdo, olvídalo, en realidad no me importa porque soy insensible y sin corazón. Así que no quiero seguir escuchando tus lloriqueos de problemas inexistentes. Más te vale comportarte delante de Johan, no quiero que sepa que eres un loco aprensivo… aunque creo que ya debe saberlo por lo que te dijo en la llamada.

— Si a ti no te lo dijo, debe ser porque en realidad nunca te tiene la suficiente confianza.

— Mejor no vuelvas a decirme nada, que si sigues, mañana no podré estar presente con tal de no ver tu estúpido rostro.

El resto del camino en silencio hasta su casa y a pesar de dormir en la misma cama parecían un par de extraños. Ninguno pretendió solucionar las cosas y callaron sus problemas. La mañana siguiente, cada uno hizo sus deberes por separado y mientras que Souichi hizo las compras, Tetsuhiro preparó la comida.

El momento tan esperado llegó y Tetsuhiro abrió la puerta ansioso, con Souichi igual de nervioso en la sala. Todo por conocer al chico que se ganaba el corazón de su hijo.

Al abrir, de inmediato quedó boquiabierto por mirar a alguien que no se imaginaba. Un joven más alto que su hijo, corpulento, de piel oscura y bastante serio.

— Buenas tardes, soy Lewis Harper.

Lo observó buscando el estereotipo que solía conocer, algún ademán, delicadeza en su andar o en su mirar, aunque sólo pudo ver a un tipo rudo que no parecía ni un poco gay.

— ¿Papá Mori? ¿Nos dejarás pasar?

— Por supuesto, disculpe mi lapsus. Mi nombre es Morinaga Tetsuhiro y es un gusto conocer al buen amigo de Johan.

— De acuerdo señor, entiendo que seguro le dijo que no lo mencionara y sé que tiene cientos de preguntas, ¿pero podríamos pasar con tal de no hacer esto más incómodo?

— Si adelante, por favor.

El par de chicos ingresaron, entre tanto, Morinaga seguía pensando varias veces que Lewis no parecía ser lo que imaginó. Souichi lo saludo amablemente y con mirada tranquila los invitó a pasar al comedor mientras Tetsuhiro fue por la comida.

A pesar de que Tatsumi rehusaba ir tras su esposo, fue a la cocina a ayudarlo a llevar la comida. De inmediato cuando Morinaga lo vio entrar se abrazó de él diciendo:

— Sou… el no parece ser gay ¿Y si está jugando con Johan?

La voz chillona junto con el gesto de ternura, lo hizo sonreír un poco, olvidando su discusión de la noche pasada.

— Tranquilízate Tetsuhiro, recuerda que las cosas no son lo que parecen. ¿A caso yo te parecía gay de alguna forma cuando me conociste? Y si él dice que es feliz no tienes que cuestionarlo.

— Lamento lo que dije ayer, es verdad, yo no tenía ni un poco de orgullo y me arrepiento de lo que sucedió, tu necesitabas tiempo para entender qué era el amor. Debí darte espacio.

— Yo lamento haber sido un tirano sin corazón, si no hubieras estado ahí, seguramente viviría solo en Japón y no sería feliz.

— A veces eras duro conmigo, pero creo que siempre has tenido ese dulce corazón que tanto amo. Siempre te preocupaste de mí y sacrificaste tu orgullo con tal de pedirme quedarme a tu lado. Luego tú mismo me pediste que nos hiciéramos novios y esposos. Gracias amor.

— Tu, eres tú el que logró todo esto, yo estoy agradecido con la vida por haberme topado contigo.

— Vamos… dime Amorinaga, me gusta que me digas algo lindo.

— No… cómo crees, me siento ridículo.

Se aproximó hasta su cuello y comenzó a chupetear hasta pedirlo en su oído.

— Anda sempai, dime Amorinaga.

— … Amorinaga…

Un par de besos con fuerza fueron dados hasta que Johan aclaró la garganta y les dijo:

— ¡Los sabía! Ya sé que se quieren, ¿pero podrían pasar cinco minutos sin besarse? Lewis está un poco impaciente.

— Vamos Sou-corazón.

— ¡Rayos no digas eso!

— ¿Padres? Yo les ayudo a llevar la comida a la sala. — En un gesto de fastidio, Johan les ayudó a poner todo en la mesa con Lewis que jugaba con su celular.

— Lamentamos la tardanza. — Sonrió Morinaga.

Durante la comida, Tetsuhiro pensó una y otra vez en hacer preguntas, se moría de ganas por decir todo lo que su cabeza tenía. Y lo carcomieron sus dudas hasta que dijo la primera:

— ¿Y cómo se conocieron?

— Ya te lo había dicho padre, él venía del mismo orfanato que yo.

— ¿Les gusta estar juntos? — Cuestionó nuevamente el preocupado padre.

Souichi respondió interrumpiendo las palabras de su compañero:

— Si no fuera así, creo que no habrían venido.

— ¿Por qué no pregunta lo que en realidad quiere saber, señor Morinaga? — La mirada directa de Lewis intimidó a Tetsuhiro. Entonces Souichi, bajo la mesa tomó la mano de su esposo y con mirada arrogante preguntó:

— Yo lo diré de una vez. ¿Se quieren?

— Su hijo es una persona maravillosa, es fácil enamorarse de alguien así.

— ¿Me amas? No lo puedo creer, no lo habías dicho a pesar de que vivimos juntos.

De inmediato Johan parecía querer besarlo y Lewis lo detuvo al observar a sus suegros que se miraron nerviosamente uno al otro.

— No creo que tus padres les guste ver algo así, ni aunque fuéramos una pareja heterosexual.

— Descuida, este par son tan empalagosos que hace un rato estaban besuqueándose en la cocina. No creo que les moleste.

Tatsumi recargó la cabeza en la mesa como para desaparecer, hasta que sus pensamientos se interrumpieron con la voz profunda de Lewis:

— Pero a mí me es incómodo hacerlo.

Souichi levantó la mirada y suspiró, con agrado miró al novio de su hijo diciendo:

— Gracias al cielo que usted Lewis, es una persona sensata.

— Alguien debe serlo o las cosas serían muy raras. Veo que usted me entiende, me alegro.

— Así es, sin duda mi esposo ha hecho de Johan un empalagoso. Aunque dudo que le sea malo, al contrario, parece que es la cualidad que adora de él. ¿Verdad?

— Justo como es el señor Morinaga para usted, supongo por esa forma tan impulsiva que tiene de ser.

— Lewis, papá Sou, ¿podrían dejar de hablar de nosotros como si no estuviéramos?

Tetsuhiro entonces le dijo a Lewis:

— Descuida, tienen razón. Sólo estaba preocupado por Johan, es que usted Lewis, no parece.

— ¿No parezco gay? Usted no debería juzgar un libro por su cubierta. Debía traer la bandera arcoíris para demostrarle mi afecto por su hijo. — Expresó riendo Lewis y luego dijo: — Descuide, es porque tenemos una imagen que cuidar, somos figuras públicas. Entonces supongo… lo que quiere saber es que me atrae Johan y eso es un hecho. Es realmente lindo y sexy. Podría enumerar sus cualidades, pero sería interminable e incómodo hacerlo.

Luego de aquello, se percataron que las cosas entre su hijo y Lewis eran más que buenas, si bien no se dieron un solo beso frente de ellos, escucharon algunas risas en la habitación a la hora de dormir. Souichi suspiró un tanto incómodo al pasar por ahí y recriminó a su marido, una vez entró a la cama con él:

— Creo que debieron quedarse en habitaciones separadas.

— No creo que Lewis haga algo con nuestro hijo. Él es discreto como tú. Descuida, relájate un poco mi amor.

— ¡No me digas así!

— Dame un beso e iré a dormir. Dime Amorinaga otra vez… anda.

— ¡Cómo crees!

— Hazme soñar contigo.

Lo besó profunda y tranquilamente hasta que al separar sus bocas, Souichi parecía totalmente encantado, con el mirar verde de su esposo.

— Amorinaga… — Dijo en un susurro.

— Jamás podría cansarme de ti. Te amo…

.

La relación de su hijo había rendido frutos, de algo que había iniciado de forma tan curiosa, jamás imaginaron podría tornarse en una cosa sólida y duradera. Años después, Johan y Lewis habían unido sus vidas en una ceremonia legal privada, a la cual sólo invitaron a Souichi y Tetsuhiro, ya que Lewis jamás les había dicho a sus padres adoptivos sobre sus preferencias. Pero lo más importante de todo esto, es que un tiempo después, decidieron pagar un útero de alquiler y gracias a eso nació la pequeña Natasha a la que los abuelos llamaban Naty. Souichi y Tetsuhiro se desvivían en visitar cada vez que podían, a la nueva familia, llenos de regalos y encantados de mirar el amor de los suyos crecer. Todo en sus vidas parecía salir de maravilla.

Esa tarde de visita en el hogar de su hijo Johan, la pequeña Naty, tenía ya cumplidos los cuatro años y estaba realmente emocionada por entrar al jardín de niños. Sus padres habían aguardado por meterla a la escuela, a razón de sus viajes, pues de esa forma podían irse los tres sin tener inconvenientes. El problema que surgió fue una gira de exhibición, en la que tendrían que jugar partidos por muchos países de Latinoamérica, razón por la que agradecieron tener al par de abuelos consentidores. Johan no pretendía abusar de sus padres, pero tampoco podía llevarse a la niña y enseñarle a no respetar su escuela si le tocaba entrar en unas semanas.

Se aproximó a su padre Souichi mientras estaba sentado observando a Tetsuhiro cargar a Naty y decirle palabras melosas. Todos aquellos que escuchaban al hombre de cabello azulado hablar con la pequeña, sabían que sin duda era su adoración:

— Mi pequeña Naty ¿Quién es la niña más linda que hay? — Dijo a la niña de cabello negro, levemente ondulado y la piel bronceada, puesto que sin dudar el esperma que había ganado la competencia genética era el de Lewis. Aunque la joven que la había concebido era sumamente blanca, por lo cual tenía genes mezclados.

La niña se rió cuando Tetsuhiro la levantó entre sus brazos y giró con ella.

— ¿Papá Sou? — Preguntó Johan.

— ¿Qué sucede Johan?

— Naty debe entrar a la escuela en dos semanas y Lewis y yo debemos salir por casi un mes. Me gustaría saber si ustedes la pueden cuidar ese tiempo y que se quede un mes en una escuela con ustedes y luego la transferimos de vuelta aquí.

— ¿Eso es posible?... No creo que a Tetsu le importe cuidar a Naty, ni a mí por supuesto. Ella es una niña bien educada.

— Si papá, preguntamos en la escuela donde la inscribimos y explicamos nuestro problema de trabajo. La escuela nos permitió ese trámite. Yo quería preguntarte antes de decirle a papá Mori, ya sé que él no dudará, sólo tenía dudas de molestarte.

— No es molestia, para eso están los padres, además tener a mi nieta más tiempo sin duda será interesante.

Al terminar su charla, le preguntaron a Tetsuhiro y accedió sin dudar un solo segundo, junto con la pequeña que se emocionó en ir a casa de sus abuelos a ser mimada.

Les pidieron buscar escuelas y averiguar si era posible inscribirla, cosa que resultó simple. Tetsuhiro pidió sus vacaciones que le correspondían de casi todo el año, con tal de sumar el tiempo necesario, el cual dedicaría totalmente al cuidado de Naty.

Todo estaba preparado, con la habitación que solía ser de Johan, pintada en un rosa pastel, unicornios dibujados y un sinfín de juguetes nuevos aguardaron por la llegada de Naty.

La trajeron con un par de maletas y se despidió de sus padres con lágrimas sin estar enfadada de quedarse lejos de su casa, porque adoraba a sus abuelos. La niña estaba feliz de poder pasar tanto tiempo, en compañía de los que concedían cada uno de sus caprichos.

Souichi en un inicio le molestó que no fuera consultado en la decisión de Tetsuhiro para pedir todas sus vacaciones juntas. Por supuesto que lo supo cuando lo escuchó decírselo a Johan al despedirse; pero no dijo nada, se limitó a creer que era bueno no tener que lidiar con las labores de la casa, si su marido se encargaba de todo, tal cual hacía al tener tiempo libre extra. Lo miró darle dulces en la cena en vez de comida, por exigencia de Naty y guardó sus comentarios, suponiendo que la pequeña necesitaba adaptarse y sentirse a gusto sin sus padres.

Por la mañana se despidió de Morinaga que tenía todo listo del desayuno, la ropa planchada y los platillos favoritos de su linda nieta. Se marchó sintiendo que su esposo de cabellos azules parecía ser de esas amas de casa, de las películas viejas, pues le dio un beso en el pórtico y se rió camino a su empleo.

Tetsuhiro despertó a Naty una vez se despidió de su compañero y la metió a la ducha para arreglarla con un par de coletas y su reluciente uniforme. Le entregó un pequeño reloj que sería su pacto para volver por ella, ya que en la entrada, la pequeña sintió miedo de que no regresara a recogerla.

Con la promesa también de helado y un beso en la frente, Naty ingresó tranquila, aun escuchando a sus compañeros llorar. Morinaga volvió a casa a leer un poco y a realizar el aseo extrañando su empleo, aunque el día pasó rápido. Algunas horas después, pasó por la pequeña y la llevó por su helado, además de subirla a varias veces a unos cochecitos mecánicos en el centro comercial. Se divirtió tomando fotos de la niña, y todas se encontraban en las redes sociales, donde Johan y Lewis podrían verlas en sus descansos.

Con ojos tiernos, Naty pidió a su abuelo todo cuanto quiso, sin que el hombre rehusara ninguno de sus deseos. Y al volver a casa, la llevó al parque cercano con la diminuta bicicleta rosada con rueditas entrenadoras, a verla dar vueltas. Ahí hubo también más comida chatarra, la cual hizo que al intentar comer algo de los platillos de su abuelo, sólo diera un par de bocados quedando dormida. La depositó en su habitación y le puso su pijama escuchando la puerta, puesto que Souichi arribaba de su trabajo. Un centenar de fotografías le fueron mostradas, en las que juntos hacían muchas cosas. Había incluso un video con Naty cantando su primera canción del jardín de niños.

A Tatsumi le parecía adorable su nieta y el instinto paternal de su marido, era a pesar de ser demasiado dulce, también tierno ante sus ojos. Unas horas después de que cenaron juntos, Naty se levantó justamente a la hora en que debían dormir y el consentidor de Tetsuhiro, bajó a mirar un rato el televisor con tal de esperar a que la pequeña durmiera.

Por la mañana, Souichi se levantó con un diminuto pie que empujaba su espalda y observó a Naty durmiendo en medio de ellos. Le hizo gracia aquello y se levantó a arreglarse. A causa de que Tetsuhiro no había dormido bien, tuvo que levantarlo para que llevara a su nieta a la escuela y con un pequeño beso se despidió.

Para el hombre de cabellera rubia, la rutina era fundamental para estar tranquilo y ahora que ya no tenía de asistente a su esposo por las tardes, el trabajo comenzó a acumularse, los chicos que lo asistían, jamás estaban a la altura de su compañero. Los experimentos se hicieron un poco más dificultosos y salir tarde se convirtió en algo frecuente. Dejó de haber intimidad, a razón de que la pequeña se rehusaba a dormir en su habitación y sin importar aquello no había forma, ya que ella solía interrumpirlos cada vez que la ocasión pareció propicia.

Tampoco las cosas eran tan buenas para Morinaga, resultó que comenzó a aburrirse de la rutina al cabo de dos semanas de dedicarse a cuidar de su nieta, necesitaba desafíos y los mimos de su adorado amante esposo. Pero lo notaba un poco más tiránico que de costumbre y remiso a tener aproximaciones tiernas. A pesar de eso, disfrutaba sobremanera el cuidar de Naty y por supuesto que la pequeña se sentía en el paraíso con sus abuelos, extrañaba un poco a sus padres teniendo ese pretexto para chantajearlos demasiadas veces.

El problema surgió justo ahí, a tres semanas de que todo parecía ser frustrante, un enfurruñado Souichi no podía dormir adecuadamente sin que su compañero le hiciera el amor, había tenido que masturbarse un par de veces en la ducha, al igual que su pareja y no había un momento de intimidad con una niña demandante y adorable. Habían olvidado nuevamente ser una pareja y ahora eran un par de dedicados padres. Tetsuhiro intentó un par de veces entregar arrumacos, sin embargo la pequeña se aproximó hasta ellos curiosa y los incomodó. Souichi contaba los días para que todo terminase y su hijo al lado de Lewis volvieran por su amada nieta que sin duda extrañaría, pero al fin podría tener intimidad.

Esa tarde al regresar del laboratorio, escuchó de casualidad una conversación telefónica de Tetsuhiro con Johan:

— Descuida Johan, todo ha ido de maravilla, ella está bien. A nosotros nos encantaría que ella se quedara todo el ciclo escolar, al fin que pueden venir cada que quieran y así podrán dedicarse al torneo que viene… Y sabes que si lo hacen yo pienso pedir mi jubilación, con tal de darle la atención necesaria.

Esas palabras en Tetsuhiro fueron el acabose, con enfado caminó a la cocina y perdió el apetito, su marido se había pasado con todo eso, no iba a soportar que no fuera atendido como los años pasados, sin tenerlo por horas para charlar o para salir a donde quisieran. No obstante, como todas las veces, su orgullo lo hizo guardarse su enfado y sólo representar frialdad.

El siguiente día que era sábado por la mañana, recibieron la visita de alguien inesperado. El timbre sonó mientras Souichi leía en la sala y Tetsuhiro bañaba a Naty.

— ¿Sou puedes abrir la puerta? — gritó desde el baño.

Enfadado se levantó y con ojos estupefactos miró al hombre en la puerta.

— ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? Creí que habías muerto años atrás.

— Vaya Souichi-kun, sigues siendo un comediante y a juzgar por ese gesto, creo que has estado en abstinencia. — Respondió Isogai.

— Muy gracioso. ¿Y bien qué es lo que quieres?

— ¿No me harás pasar? He venido de muy lejos sólo para visitarlos.

— Seguro estás de negocios y ya has estado con Tomoe y Kurokawa. Pero pasa, creo que será interesante tener una charla más madura que hablar de osos de peluche.

Al sentarse en la sala Isogai preguntó:

— ¿No me ofrecerás una bebida?

— Excelente idea, creo que debería ponerme una borrachera.

De la repisa de licores, bajó algunas botellas y con los jugos del refrigerador prepararon un par de bebidas. Tetsuhiro apareció con la pequeña envuelta en una toalla y se asomó, miró las copas y negó con la cabeza.

— Hola Isogai. — Dijo con un gesto un tanto enfadoso, ya que todavía le molestaba su presencia y mucho más por verlo al lado de su marido bebiendo.

Taichirou intentó responder al saludo, observando al hombre subir con la niña sin escuchar su contestación.

— Tomoe me platicó que cuidaban a la bebé de su hijo, pero no sabía que es una niña tan grande. Los años se van volando, mi hija Aki se mudó con un chico y ahora te entiendo cuando cuidabas de Tomoe, a veces siento ganas de matarlo.

Souichi soltó una risotada, no había algo más hilarante que Isogai teniendo celos de su hija.

— Te puedo ayudar a enterrar el cuerpo. — Respondió siguiendo la broma.

— Y … veo que tienen problemas ¿es por su nieta?

— Claro que no, ella es una niña encantadora, deja que la vista como princesa, bajarán y te la presento.

— Esa mirada que te dio me da mala espina.

— Es porque es un controlador, no debemos beber con la niña en casa… ni nada… Pero qué importa, él que se la lleve a jugar y tendré una tarde de adultos. Deberíamos ir con Tomoe, seguro ahí podremos relajarnos sin el amo de casa.

— Veo que hay ciertas fricciones.

Antes de que comenzara a contarle sus problemas, observaron bajar a Morinaga.

— ¿Souichi podríamos hablar en privado?

— Descuida que ya sé y sólo fue una copa. Creo que nos iremos a casa de Tomoe.

— Por nosotros no se detengan que saldremos al parque de diversiones. Sólo que limpien lo que dejen sucio en casa, no tengo porque limpiar… — Se detuvo al tener los ojos incómodos de Isogai. De inmediato Souichi respondió con fastidio:

— No ensuciaremos, regresaré tarde, me iré a casa de Tomoe.

— Como gustes, iré por Naty y nos vamos.

Aguardaron en la sala para presentarle a su nieta y al bajar, la niña abrazó a Souichi, luego miró a Isogai que la saludo y le hizo un puchero corriendo a abrazar a su abuelo Tetsuhiro.

La puerta se escuchó con un golpe seco, denotando la salida del hombre de cabellos azules. Isogai burlonamente le dijo:

— Si no fuera porque son gays, pensaría que Naty es su nieta biológica. Hizo la misma cara que Morinaga.

— Lo sé, es que se la viven todo el día juntos y ha malcriado a nuestra nieta.

— Y ya no le presta atención a su esposo.

— No es eso…

— Deberías relajarte y disfrutar a tu nieta, seguro que sus padres volverán por ella, la llevarán a casa y todo volverá a la normalidad.

— Ese es el problema, ayer lo escuché decir que pretende jubilarse y que Naty se quede a vivir todo el ciclo escolar. Temo que pedirá que nos mudemos cerca de ellos y que sea el niñero… No lo sé… los padres estamos para apoyar a nuestros hijos, sin embargo creo que Naty es responsabilidad de Johan y su pareja.

— ¿Hablaste con tu hijo y qué te dijo respecto a eso?

— No he hablado con él, sólo escuché a Tetsu en una conversación telefónica… — Aclaró la garganta, pues sintió un extraño nudo en ella y continuó: — Creo que será mejor nos vayamos con Tomoe.

— Es lo que intenté decirte, ellos salieron, por eso me tienes aquí en sábado por la mañana.

— Salgamos, en realidad no me importa, sólo quiero beber y perderme.

— A esta hora no creo que encontremos bares abiertos, pero me puedes mostrar la ciudad, me gustaría visitar algún museo o galería y por supuesto por la tarde nos vamos al karaoke.

— Sigues estando loco Isogai, no entraré a un karaoke, aunque lo de los museos es buena idea, tiene meses que no salgo con el idiota. Menos ahora con la mocosa a la que adoro por supuesto, por eso no me quejo.

La mañana y la tarde se fueron al lado del fastidioso de Isogai que no dudo en jugarle bromas y contarle su vida. También conforme las horas transcurrieron, escuchó las historias del tirano que sonrió un par de veces al hablar de su familia.

Por la noche, con demasiadas copas comenzaron las quejas interminables, perdiendo las inhibiciones le narró a detalle que no había sexo, ni caricias, ni nada que pudiera hacerlo sentir enamorado. Lloriqueó en el hombro de Isogai que procuró no burlarse.

Tarde, muy tarde, demasiado tarde, arribaron tambaleándose hasta la casa y se metieron apenas sin caer. Morinaga bajó por el ruido que hicieron y con enfado vio a Taichirou recostarse en el sofá. Tatsumi caminó agarrado de los muebles procurando no hacer ruido hasta toparse con la mirada enfadada.

— ¡Qué clase de ejemplo eres para Naty llegando a estas horas!

— Ella no me necesita, te tiene a ti.

— ¡Y quién dijo que ese tipo podía quedarse a dormir en nuestra casa!

— Tú lo has dicho, es nuestra casa, así que Isogai se queda. Porque mañana saldremos también.

Tetsuhiro enfadado subió hasta la habitación, azotó la puerta.

Souichi exhausto, subió las escaleras y temiendo que estuviera cerrada su habitación, prefirió quedarse en el cuarto rosado de la pequeña. Mucho más, sintió vergüenza del alcohol que salía de cada uno de sus poros.

La mañana llegó y ninguno de los tipos que habían bebido se levantaron, aun y con Morinaga haciendo los quehaceres, usando la aspiradora y abriendo ventanas. Cuando lograron levantarse, la resaca que traían, los hizo sentirse agotados y sin Tetsuhiro ni Naty en casa.

Afortunadamente para ellos, Taichirou llamó a Tomoe y los invitó a pasar el rato en su hogar con Kurokawa. De esa forma, el día voló curando su resaca con las amables atenciones de Tomoe. El enfado que traía Souichi hizo que por la noche nuevamente volvieran a beber, de esa manera, un tambaleante Souichi fue devuelto por Kurokawa e Isogai hasta su puerta. Por segunda vez, un enfadado Tetsuhiro se guardó sus comentarios.

La mañana del lunes llegó pesada, totalmente enfadosa para un Souichi con resaca y clases que impartir. Marchó con unas aspirinas y un par de cafés hasta la universidad. Suspiró un muchas veces, al recordar el disgusto en la mirada de su esposo y pensó que las cosas no eran para nada agradables de esa forma.

Cuando suponía que las cosas estaban poniéndose cada vez más difíciles, Isogai llamó a media tarde:

— Souichi-kun, listo para el karaoke.

— ¡Estás demente!

— Bueno, no perdía nada con intentarlo. ¿Pero qué crees?

Con un ruido pesado respondió:

— ¿Qué?

— Saldré temprano hoy y tengo una solución a tus problemas maritales.

— No tengo problemas de esa índole.

— ¿Luego de todo lo que lloraste y nos contaste?

— ¡En qué jodido momento yo…!

— Es mucho lo que dices cuando te pierdes en el alcohol.

.

Por otra parte, en casa, Morinaga seguía con sus actividades que se habían vuelto comunes y por la noche esperaba tener una charla larga con su marido que le mandó algunos mensajes diciendo que cenaría con Tomoe. Respiró profundo y pensó ir a reclamar directo a casa de su cuñado, hasta que nuevamente fue atrapado por la dulzura de su nieta, con la que jugó al café en las tacitas diminutas y algunos osos como compañía. Como no había dormido bien los anteriores días, se quedó dormido al lado de Naty en la habitación de la pequeña, al leerle un libro de cuentos.

La luz matutina lo despertó esa mañana, sintió el calor de Naty a su lado y observó la manta que los cubría. La casa vacía, no estaba la mochila de su esposo y el baño estaba tibio denotando que Tatsumi se había duchado poco tiempo antes. Con el tiempo justo, realizó sus actividades normales, tenía una extraña pesadez en su corazón que indicaba debía hablar urgentemente con su pareja, de modo que decidió llevar a Naty una vez la recogió del jardín de niños, a la universidad donde laboraba, con tal de encontrarse con él.

Lo que jamás esperó, fue que al llegar, el laboratorio estaba cerrado, preguntó al superior de Souichi que le informó, se había marchado poco después de impartir sus clases. Sin duda sintió que algo andaba muy mal y por supuesto que el nombre de Isogai rebotó en su cabeza indicando que algo malo podría estar sucediendo entre ellos. Intentó convencerse de que nada pasaba, quizá un poco de karaoke, sin embargo con enfado renegó haciendo a Naty preocuparse:

— ¿Abue Mori estás enfermo?

— No es nada pequeña.

Los ojos tiernos de la niña lo hicieron cargarla y de inmediato le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— No estés triste abue, yo te quiero, mucho, mucho.

— También yo a ti, mi princesa.

Quería marcar su teléfono, sin embargo prefirió respirar profundo y mandar un mensaje:

«¿Vendrás a cenar?»

Pocos minutos después respondió:

«No puedo, tengo mucho trabajo»

Tenía que darle de comer a Naty, en cuanto lo hizo, la llevó cargada y casi durmiendo en su hombro, a ver a su cuñado Tomoe. Tocó la puerta dando una respiración profunda, antes de liberar sus celos y angustias con alguien que quizá no sabía lo que sucedía.

— ¡Hola Morinaga! El otro día me dio vergüenza llevar a mi hermano en ese estado, quería que se quedara pero insistió en volver y de todas formas te hizo enfadar seguramente.

— Me gustaría saber si sabes en dónde está Sou.

— ¿Dónde?... Lo siento, no tengo idea. Sólo lo vi el domingo con Isogai. Pero pasen por favor, ¿la niña ya está durmiendo en tu hombro verdad?

— ¿Así que sólo lo viste el domingo? ¿Y el sábado y lunes no?

— Lo lamento pero no. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Muchas más dudas a su corazón, cosas que cada vez le hacían suponer y conjeturar demasiados líos en su cabeza.

— Gracias Tomoe, después te explico, tengo que irme.

De inmediato comprendió Tomoe, por los ojos tristes y la mirada un tanto perdida, que alguna cosa acontecía, que podría traerle problemas a su hermano. Aunque estaba completamente seguro que nada ocurría con Isogai, ya que los había visto pelear la tarde del domingo, sin olvidar las quejas de falta de atención que tanto lloró su alcoholizado hermano.

Tetsuhiro volvió a casa pesando que debía llamarlo, confrontar sus dudas, pero la distancia marcada en ambos por esas tres semanas, le impidieron hacer lo que normalmente hubiera hecho. Dentro de sí los arrebatos, tantos pensamientos negativos que atiborraron su corazón, haciendo que unas lágrimas corrieran por su resentido y afligido rostro. Recostó a su amada nieta y se fue a llorar lejos de ella, no iba a callar, tenía que hablarlo y descubrir si se estaban burlando de él en su cara. Se sentó en la sala intentado llamar al celular que estaba fuera del área de servicio.

Las horas se hicieron pesadas hasta que escuchó la puerta. Un nudo en el estómago de Morinaga lo hizo sentir ansiedad, náuseas y mucho más mirar los ojos miel inquietos, nerviosos y además su cabello mojado con ropa que no le pertenecía.

— ¿Dónde estabas? — Preguntó sin decir nada más, de la forma más fría, denotando aquella pena que corroía su alma.

— Me quedé trabajando hasta tarde, ya te lo dije.

— Y porque tu cabello está húmedo y esa ropa no es tuya.

— Un ácido saltó y tuve que usar la regadera de emergencia. Uno de los asistentes me prestó ropa.

— Pero fui a tu laboratorio luego de recoger a Naty.

— Pues volví más tarde, salí a comer temprano. ¿Ya no confías en mí?

La discusión y las palabras de Tetsuhiro exaltado, despertaron a la niña que bajó de inmediato y les dijo desde las escaleras:

— ¿Todo está bien?

— Si mi nena, no te asustes. Tu abuelo y yo hablaremos después.

Souichi subió a darse una ducha, mientras su esposo se quedó en la habitación de la niña. Estaba realmente enfadado pero no tenía pruebas de que estuviera ocurriendo algo fuera de lo normal, a razón de que las justificaciones aparentemente explicaban a la perfección sus dudas.

Por la mañana fingió desinterés, a pesar de eso, tenía un plan trazado, seguir a Souichi luego de dejar a la niña en la escuela. De esa forma, cuando la pequeña entró a la escuela, fingió una sonrisa que desapareció al marcharse del jardín de niños.

Estacionó el automóvil en una calle aledaña para no ser descubierto por su marido si necesitara seguirlo, pero curiosamente al llegar a la entrada, lo vio salir en su auto al lado de Isogai como copiloto. Había sido el acabose, usó inmediatamente el celular y al marcar estaba apagado. Como agua fría sobre su cuerpo se sintió impotente, ya no tenía forma de seguirlo. De pronto su celular sonó y contestó sin mirar la persona, desafortunadamente era Johan.

— ¿Papá?

— Hola Johan, ¿podemos hablar en otro momento?

— Estamos en el aeropuerto y vamos en camino a casa, a qué hora sale Naty para poder verla otra vez.

— ¿Sale?

— Si papá. ¿A qué hora sale mi pequeña hija Natasha del jardín de niños?

— En unas horas más.

— Te escuchas raro papá.

— No es nada, los veo en casa, voy de regreso.

Ahora no sólo estaba enfadado, sino también sumamente triste, lloró algunos minutos pensando en lo que preguntaría, en las cosas que diría y la frustración comprimió su pecho en soledad.

Intentó con todas sus fuerzas recomponerse, no pensaba dar espectáculo, ni mucho menos contar sus problemas a Johan, quería guardarlos hasta escuchar las explicaciones de Souichi.

Utilizó su cara sonriente que intentaba pretender que todo estaba bien, aunque su hijo notó el ambiente depresivo que emanaba de su padre. Johan no preguntó nada con tal de no avergonzarlo delante de Lewis, pensó esperar a que pudieran charlar a solas. A pesar de sus buenas intenciones, Johan olvidó todo en cuanto miró la dulce sonrisa de su pequeña y la tuvo entre sus brazos, preguntando todo lo que pudo sobre su estadía con sus abuelos.

Tetsuhiro estaba con los nervios de punta, procuró distraerse, limpiar, cocinar, prestar atención a lo que su hijo con Lewis decían, pero cada palabra parecía ser vacía y acartonada, sólo pensó demasiadas veces en lo que haría y diría a su esposo en cuanto pudiera verlo.

Sus ruegos no tardaron mucho tiempo en tener respuesta, puesto que entrada la tarde, Souichi llegó al lado de Isogai. Cuando los escuchó casi corrió hasta ellos:

— ¡Qué haces con este tipo en nuestra casa!

— Tranquilízate Tetsuhiro, tenía que hablar contigo de algo importante y no podía esperar.

— ¡Lo sabía! Vienes a dejarme.

Lo que no comprendió Morinaga, es que las cosas no se parecían ni un poco a lo que él suponía…

El lunes luego de la llamada de Isogai, se vieron en un café, en el cual le mostró algunas ideas para que pudieran salir de sus rutinas e incluso de sus vidas. Esa misma tarde, lo llevó al puerto a mirar botes que estaban en venta. A pesar de ir en auto, tardaban en llegar dos horas de camino, de manera que al volver se había hecho bastante tarde. Arribó a su hogar, mirando a Tetsuhiro profundamente dormido al lado de su nieta. Sintió la ternura manar de las personas que tanto amaba, pensando en que ese viaje quizá podría no ser tan buena idea. Les colocó una manta y con un suave beso en los labios a su amado y se preguntó, más aún si accedería a viajar con él, en vez de quedarse de niñero.

Su despertador sonó muy temprano, con tal de prácticamente volar al laboratorio para adelantar el trabajo, demasiados botes que ver y precios que comparar con tal de elegir algo que estuviera en sus posibilidades, sin olvidar que estuviera en buen estado. Nuevamente, luego de medio día partió al lado de Isogai que volvió a acompañarlo, ya que sus negocios en América no le quitaban más que la mañana.

Caminaron horas y horas revisando un sinfín de botes, sin que uno sólo convenciera al tirano totalmente. De pronto, al intentar brincar al puerto desde uno de los botes que visitaban, Souichi resbaló y cayó al agua helada, con todo y su celular que dejó de prender. El dueño del bote se sintió un tanto responsable, por lo que le prestó algunas prendas para que se cambiara. No se imaginó que el cabio de ropa, su cabello mojado o la descompostura de su celular podrían traerle desconfianza a Tetsuhiro.

Esa noche al regresar, en la sala un enfadado hombre esperaba por él, le causó un poco de gracia que ahora que no pretendía llamar su atención, la tenía por medio de sus celos y decidió guardar el secreto hasta conseguir la sorpresa, mintiendo un poco.

La tarde siguiente finalmente consiguió lo que buscaba, un buen bote que necesitaba reparaciones menores, amplio, en donde cabía una cama, un lugar para sus libros, con una pequeña cocina y a un precio razonable. Suspiró pensando en que antes de comprar algo tan llamativo, debería consultarlo con la persona que era su compañero, mucho más al recordar la mirada enfadada de la noche anterior, de manera que marcharon a casa pidiendo al dueño del bote que no vendiera hasta esperarlos algunas horas.

Al llegar, el recibimiento más irracional de parte de Morinaga que se notaba totalmente fuera de sí. Intentó calmarlo:

— Tranquilízate Tetsuhiro, tenía que hablar contigo de algo importante y no podía esperar.

— ¡Lo sabía! Vienes a dejarme.

Miró sus bellos ojos verdes que denotaban la angustia, tenían rastros de que había llorado y sintió pesar.

— Por favor, cálmate que me obligas a… — Dijo empezando la oración en tono fuerte descendiendo hasta hacerlo bajito.

— ¿A hacer qué?

Souichi sonrió un poco, se aproximó con la mirada fiera y unió sus labios con Tetsuhiro empujándolo y con molestia le dijo:

— ¿Qué crees que haces?

— Permíteme explicar.

— No hay nada que explicar, no quiero escuchar nada, no me interesa saber, además tenemos visitas.

Entonces tomó sus manos para tranquilizarlo y luego lo miró manera suplicante, no quería ver más de su enfado, no quería causarle más sufrimiento, pues adoraba su forma de ser.

— Tranquilo, confía en mí y te suplico que escuches lo que tengo que decir.

— De acuerdo, sólo suéltame.

Todos habían callado al ver aquella escena tan extraña y se limitaron a seguirlos hasta la sala. Morinaga estaba un poco impactado ante las acciones de su esposo, nunca lo había visto suplicar por algo de esa forma tan dulce. Sintió el amor que provenía de esa persona especial y sus dudas volaron aun sin la explicación que tanto estaba ansiando escuchar. Isogai sacó unas fotos del bote cuando Souichi comenzó a revelar:

— Isogai y yo, hemos visitado el puerto para comprar un bote. Tengo pensado pedir un año sabático en la universidad y quería saber si te gustaría acompañarme a viajar por el mundo. Escuché que pensabas jubilarte, así que quizás podría interesarte salir a conocer el mundo conmigo. Y después cuando regresemos me gustaría que te unieras a mí en el laboratorio. Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo, estos días me he dado cuenta que te necesito tanto.

Había lágrimas, la emoción era tal que lo abrazó lloroso en su hombro. Suspiró profundo, no sabía contener todas esas emociones que lo azoraron y la tranquilidad tan ansiada llegó con los brazos que lo sujetaron con fuerza.

— Tenía miedo, pensé que te marcharías.

— Lamento haber guardado el secreto, sólo quería que fuera una sorpresa y que no me detuvieras hasta que consiguiera algo que valiera la pena. Nunca quise hacerte sufrir.

— ¿Y por qué tu cabello venía mojado ayer?

Isogai comenzó a reír diciendo:

— Se cayó al agua cuando salíamos de un bote. Y todavía no me imagino la razón para que supusieras que estábamos teniendo una aventura, se los he dicho, no soy gay, estoy casado y tengo una hija.

— Basta Isogai, mejor guarda silencio. — respondió Souichi mientras tenía muy sujeto a su amado.

— ¿Entonces papá Mori pensó que tenías una aventura con este tipo?

— ¿Qué podía pensar? Los vi salir juntos y su celular estaba apagado. — Respondió Morinaga sin soltarlo, con tal de que no vieran su rostro enrojecido por las lágrimas.

— Caí al agua con todo y el celular. Lo dejé en la cajuela con la ropa húmeda que por cierto no he sacado.

Afortunadamente para todos, Naty estaba durmiendo en los instantes de aquella discusión.

— No quiero apresurarlos, pero debemos llamar al señor Taylor para confirmar la compra o nos ganaran. — Insistió Isogai.

— ¿Tetsu… A…Morinaga? ¿Vendrás conmigo de viaje? — Insistió de manera tierna Souichi.

— No me lo perdería, ¿te lo dije no? Me iré contigo hasta el fin del mundo.

Un beso había curado los pesares, se miraron con tranquilidad ignorando a todos, de pronto la voz de Isogai interrumpió el ambiente:

— Esto me recuerda a su boda. Se veían tan felices.

Johan que sintió tristeza de que sus padres pudieran marcharse por demasiado tiempo, al escuchar a Isogai hablar de la boda que él no había podido ver, puesto que aún no era adoptado en esos días, decidió que era indispensable hacer algo al respecto. Mucho más puesto que la gira por Latinoamérica les había dejado ganancias redituables:

— No pueden irse así papás ¿qué tal si organizamos una renovación de sus votos? Yo no pude estar en su boda, así que quiero hacer una fiesta para ustedes de despedida. Invitamos a toda la familia y celebramos con ustedes.

— No puedes hacer un evento así nada más y pensar que todos podrán venir dejando sus ocupaciones. — respondió Tatsumi.

— ¿Y por qué no? Es algo especial, mis padres tienen vienti… y algo años de casados.

— Veintitrés. — respondió Tetsuhiro. — Y estoy de acuerdo, me gustaría celebrar con todos antes de marcharnos.

La celebración se planeó un mes después de ese día, compraron el bote y repararon las imperfecciones. Fue algo pesado, demasiados trámites, llevar comida, ropa y muchas cosas indispensables. Tetsuhiro estaba realmente emocionado de salir a un viaje al lado de esa persona que tanto amaba, jamás hubiera imaginado que su vida daría un giro tan sorprendente.

Su hijo que decidió pagar la renovación de los votos con una fiesta en un pequeño salón, rodeados por toda la familia y amigos, se encargó al lado de Lewis de organizar el evento. Invitó a toda la familia Tatsumi y además a los amigos que sus padres tenían en el trabajo y por supuesto a los que habitaban en Japón como Hiroto y su novio.

El tiempo voló prácticamente con la organización de cada detalle, nada podía faltar, o estar imperfecto. Había flores, había una decoración sobria y una iglesia protestante que realizaba ese tipo de ceremonias.

Souichi y Tetsuhiro tampoco la tenían fácil, discutiendo por el nombre del bote, por la decoración que usaron y planearon metódicamente los gastos de gasolina reparaciones y alimentos que gastarían en el tiempo que utilizaran para viajar. Además de todo se dedicaron a leer a detalle el funcionamiento mecánico, eléctrico de la navegación y cartografía para no perderse. Fue un reto aprender tantas cosas nuevas pero el nuevo desafío los hizo mucho más unidos, había risas, había mimos y cosas que cultivar.

El día de la despedida llegó, acordaron que partirían a cierta hora durante la fiesta de despedida, estaban ansiosos de que llegara su nueva luna de miel.

Nuevamente se sintieron felices de departir al lado de Soujin y la tía Matsuda que a pesar de su edad avanzada, todavía se les podía ver radiantes y alegres de acompañarlos. Kanako llegó con su esposo. Tomoe con Kurokawa y su hijo universitario que habían adoptado años atrás. Isogai de la misma forma, se tomó un tiempo con tal de presentarles a su esposa, la cual gustosa saludó a esa familia de la que tanto le había hablado su marido. También estaba Hiroto y por supuesto Johan, Lewis y la pequeña Naty que caminó con los anillos hasta el altar.

Las preguntas del ministro, y los nuevos votos con promesas que resultaban ser sólidas pues perduraba el amor que años atrás se habían jurado frente a dios.

— Souichi, más ahora que nunca puedo decirte que no cambiaría nuestra vida. Hemos vivido tantos sueños, tantos juramentos que se han cumplido y por lo cual estoy seguro que jamás se terminará el amor que siento por ti, al contrario, creo que se alzará en la inmensidad para hacerte compañía, para cuidarte y velar por ti, porque siempre he estado seguro que eres esa persona que sin importar lo que suceda, no olvidaré de ningún modo.

— Tetsuhiro ahora que han transcurrido estos años, sabes que quiero seguir este camino que mostraste aquella vez, que descubrí que te necesitaba más que a cualquier otra cosa. Sé que has dicho que te irías conmigo hasta el fin del mundo, pero sucede, que yo lo haría por ti de la misma forma. Y finalmente quiero comprobar la hipótesis de que nuestra felicidad es como la asíntota vertical, en la función que tiende al infinito, aunque de todas formas estoy seguro, gastaré cada segundo en demostrarlo.

No había novios más felices, ni familia más agradecida por las bendiciones, sólo una pequeña enfadada, no quería ver a sus abuelos partir. Se había escondido bajo una de las mesas cuando miró a su abuelo Souichi besar apasionadamente a su abuelo Tetsuhiro, mucho más por los te quiero y los te amo. El par de hombres descubrieron su escondite y se metieron a charlar con ella:

— ¡Largo! No quiero verlos, ya no me quieren…

— Mi pequeña Naty, sabes que no nos vamos por mucho tiempo y te llamaremos todos los días. — Dijo Tetsuhiro.

— Pero no es lo mismo, ¿Qué haré cuando mis papás me castiguen?

— Tendrás que portarte bien, aunque podemos arreglarlo hablando con ellos. Tus nos llamas cada vez que lo necesites y te ayudaremos. — Respondió Souichi.

— ¿No decías que la mimamos demasiado? — Comentó sonriente Morinaga.

— Para eso estamos los abuelos ¿verdad Naty?

— Sí.

La niña se abrazó de ellos y Tatsumi le preguntó:

— Qué les parece si salimos de debajo de la mesa porque los demás pensarán que se nos ha ido un tornillo.

— ¿Qué dices Naty? — Cuestionó el abuelo de cabello negro azulado.

— Está bien…

La fiesta continuó mientras a cierta hora y no muy tarde, partieron el par de amantes a su segunda luna de miel. Desde luego que no iban solos, sino que ahí estaban Johan, Lewis y Naty para despedirlos esa noche, en la bahía. La niña comenzó a llorar diciendo en el hombro de Johan:

— No quiero que se vayan mis abuelitos.

Tetsuhiro la cargó y se abrazó al par de abuelos que estaban tomados de las manos.

— Pero no nos vamos, recuerda que estamos en tu corazón. — Dijo Tetsuhiro.

— Además de que vamos a pensar en ti, no nos olvidaremos de tu linda sonrisa y traeremos muchos regalos.

La pequeña volvió a los brazos de Lewis y continuó llorando con los hombres enamorados que sintieron bastante difícil la despedida. No había pasado mucho tiempo sin estar cerca de su hijo y familia, a pesar de eso, también se sentían emocionados de viajar juntos.

De esa forma, el amor los acompañó al desplegar las velas y salir a surcar los mares, con olas suaves por la bahía hasta salir a la aventura. Miraron juntos en la distancia alejarse la tierra. El curso se fijó a su destino, mientras aprovecharon para descansar.

Tetsuhiro había estado ansioso de tenerlo entre sus brazos y se apresuró a llevarlo hasta la cama. Souichi se dejó llevar, conocía lo sensual que podía ser entregarse totalmente a ese hombre que lo tomó entre sus brazos, subiéndolo a la cama. Como un animal en celo besó su cuello, bajó desabotonando su camisa y llegó hasta los pantalones apresuradamente. Jugueteó con él, lo llevó a los límites sin dejarlo venirse. La lengua traviesa de Morinaga lamía y succionaba, después sus dedos en el lugar justo.

El corazón de ambos bombeando a todas partes, la suave piel que se pegó con el sudor y el cosquilleo de unirse tan placenteramente. El amor en las manos de Souichi que se sujetaron con fuerza de la espalda de su amante apasionado y los suspiros callados entre los besos.

La sensación sacudió los cuerpos una y otra vez, el ritmo de Souichi apretó a Tetsuhiro invitándolo a terminar. No había dudas, sabían que esa parte de su relación nunca había sido solo sexo, hacían el amor, se comían a besos, entregaban hasta la más profunda de sus emociones.

Cuando la lengua de Morinaga salió de la boca de su amado, la bocanada de aire hizo que contuviera el fuego de su interior que estaba por salir. Cerró sus ojos inmerso en las sensaciones y se distrajo un poco lamiendo el cuello que miró al descubierto. Recuperó la respiración y continuó moviendo la cadera. Cada embestida como una lenta tortura de placer que intentó contener pero el bombeo de su corazón que atiborraba su cabeza, lo invitó cada vez más, a dejarse llevar al orgasmo.

Se volvieron a besar, así, suave y dulce, con la saliva ardiente que se combinó en ambas bocas y los ojos cristalinos miel que se abrieron como para hipnotizar a su amado.

Los movimientos de la cadera de Morinaga se hicieron profundos y apresurados. Todo parecía perfecto, el murmullo de sus gemidos, las respuestas ansiosas y cálidas que se frotaban encontrando cada vez más delectación. Sin olvidar los corazones que susurraron los te amo.

Se separaron un instante sus labios para respirar profundamente, Tetsuhiro subió las piernas de Souichi hasta sus hombros con tal de tocar cada punto sensible de su interior, el cual respondió con espasmos acompasados que succionaron suplicando por el orgasmo que no tardó en liberarse.

Finalmente las respiraciones erráticas salieron agitando el pecho de los enamorados y una pregunta en la cabeza del hombre más inseguro del mundo, de un chico que sentía que la felicidad tan grande que había conseguido desde que su sempai se había quedado con él, podría terminar un día. La duda salió así, mientras abrazado a su amante esposo, en una cama en medio del océano, totalmente solos, sin que nadie pudiera saber lo que decían o gritaban placenteramente, surgió:

— Dime algo Souichi, todos estos años juntos, ¿te arrepientes de algo?

El hombre de cabellos rubios no lo pensó ni un momento, tenía «la respuesta» ante la duda de su compañero de vida:

— Si, de dos cosas… — Un latido preocupado surgió en Morinaga que lo miró con el corazón en la mano, listo para sentir que se rompía. — De no haberte conocido antes y de no comprender mis sentimientos por ti mucho antes, pude haberte ahorrado mucho sufrimiento ¿no crees?

Aquella respuesta enterneció a Tetsuhiro que suspiró sonoramente y respondió:

— Por un momento pensé que sería algo malo. Sin embargo, dices cosas tan lindas que casi te desconozco.

— Acostúmbrate que aquí nadie nos ve y además me has habituado a ser un meloso empalagoso como tú. A menos que quieras que te golpee y lo haré con gusto.

— Te amo tanto Tatsumi Souichi.

— Y yo te amo Morinaga Tetsuhiro…

Nada podría mermar el momento perfecto, la vida siguió tantos años, con las cosas que llenan la existencia de sueños y de deseos que les permitieron disfrutar la relación que jamás pudo extinguir la poderosa llama de la pasión. Ni el amor perdió el brillo que había surgido a partir de una amistad y que luego se volvió tan grande que no consintieron a ninguna cosa separar sus corazones. Había sido de verdad tan enorme su afecto, que todos aquellos que los rodeaban sabían que si alguna persona podría estar hecha completamente para otro ser en el universo, para complementarse, para unirse perfectamente en armonía, eran sin duda ese par de hombres que no podían permanecer separados.

FIN

.

.

.

 ** _La nota al final de la historia… que más podría decir, primero lamento si fue empalagoso pero como saben, el finalizar esta larga travesía, me pone sentimental._**

 ** _Primeramente celebro mi cumpleaños número treinta y tres con este final, así que tomaré personal cada uno de sus comentarios como regalos por esa celebración, así que de antemano agradezco todos y cada uno._**

 ** _Volvamos a los agradecimientos, los quiero mucho lectores, saben que en realidad al saber que alguien lee esas cosas que escribes, te renueva, te anima a seguir porque de alguna forma es como compartirte a ti mismo, llevarles ese amor que eres capaz de sentir y de regalar, junto con el fuego que posee mi pervertida imaginación._**

 ** _Las despedidas son complicadas y por esa razón me despedí de Souichi y Tetsuhiro de la forma en la que yo los veía divirtiéndose por el mundo, conociendo ciudades nuevas, comiendo en lugares extravagantes y durmiendo juntos hasta el final de sus días._**

 ** _Comento esas partes que fueron sin duda épicas por lo locas que estuvieron, al inicio un Souichi que se declara con flores, un Isogai que se toma afrodisíaco con ellos en esa escena en su auto. Sé que la declaración de amor aquí no fue tan llamativa como en otras de mis historias, sin embargo es porque era mi primera vez imaginándolos y de todas formas es encantador mi tierno sempai cuando se da cuenta de su afecto. Respecto a Ukear a Morinaga, sólo puedo decir que creo que una pareja debe saber dar y recibir, si ambos son iguales, el sexo debe cambiar de rol algunas veces._**

 ** _Saben que yo amé el intento de Souichi por reconquistar a su Morinaga. Además no podría olvidar lo mucho que maduró su relación conforme avanzaron los episodios. Me reí tanto con los enredos, ver a mi Morinaga vestido de mujer es adorable. Luego se apresuró todo hasta su boda en la que casi podía verlos en el altar siendo felices con su familia y no terminó ahí porque todavía aguardaba por ellos el ser padres. Sin duda una de mis partes favoritas fue la del afrodisíaco que hizo Johan beber a su papi Mori, o dónde se pone el traje de piel y lo asalta en la cocina. En fin… que puedo decir yo misma he crecido al lado de ellos en las aventuras que se volvieron más complejas en la narración y sin esta historia ninguna de las otras sería posible._**

 ** _Además de todo lo anterior agradezco a Gaby, siempre estuvo ahí desde que nos hicimos amigas aquella vez en el episodio de Deseos del corazón. Me siento afortunada de tenerte como amiga porque somos afines, aunque nuestras ideas no siempre son idénticas, tenemos armonía a la hora de guiar a los personajes. Y todas esas veces que me has sorprendido diciendo lo mismo que yo pensaba. Tampoco me olvido de todos los sensuales dibujos, muchas gracias puesto que tu trabajo le dio difusión al mío._**

 ** _Ahora sigo con todos ustedes mis bellas amigas lectoras, a las que dedicaré una historia o episodio a cada una de ustedes, aunque voy algo lenta con aquello, les prometo que las haré sentir tan especiales como ustedes lo hacen conmigo cuando me dicen que les gusta lo que yo hago._**

 ** _A la familia tirana… Saben que las quiero Natsuki, Mila, Fran, Julie, Andy, Rita, Nashely._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Me voy feliz a seguir con lo que viene, no sin antes decirles a todos los que han dejado comentario o los que he molestado etiquetando en mis publicaciones ¡Muchas gracias!_**

 ** _Mari-chan, Fanatla, Kary Map, Zusuky, Hana Taiki, Chanel, Carla Neko, Santoangel248,_** ** _Yuki Shinonome_** ** _,_** ** _Soushi-chan_** ** _(Lore Perez), hanakei,_** ** _SesshomaruSama_** ** _(Angela Ramos), Anna, Tiranita sensei, Kayitt, Gisesanito, Kayita, Reyna Hudson, Sawa (Stefa daza), lizbeeth, Girl from Brasil_** ** _, jeanine Aedo,_** ** _izisangelical24_** ** _,_** ** _yeni amane_** ** _, Rovi, Aikawa Sutcliff, Phie,_** ** _Reimadarame_** ** _,_** ** _NatyMontalvoTzuc_** ** _,_**  
 ** _NeckitaBlack8, Valen58_** ** _,_** ** _Lianmw23_** ** _,_** ** _JackEscobar236_** ** _,_** ** _AlessaGonzalez9_** ** _,_** ** _karentatsumi_** ** _,_** ** _J-Nikiforov_Ackerman_** ** _,_** ** _FranciscaEspinoza9_** ** _,_**  
 ** _aLittle_sixth_gun, nadeshiko05_** ** _,_** ** _MidasabuChan_** ** _,_** ** _AllisonAriana6_** ** _,_** ** _SandraLuzUribeDurn_** ** _,_** ** _Marirosita9_** ** _,_** ** _Rosa2490_** ** _,_** ** _PigeonSteele_** ** _,_** ** _-ShittyChicken-_** ** _,_** ** _PuccaLopez_** ** _,_** ** _ariana_casanova__** ** _,_** ** _KellyUniverse_** ** _,_** ** _x_V_e_r_o_x_** ** _,_** ** _CindyGT_** ** _,_** ** _Natsuki_M_T_** ** _,_** ** _TatsumiKanako_** ** _,_** ** _SallyChan18_** ** _,_** ** _ArianaSNK2000_** ** _, Akiomi Angela, Lucero, Yushki lee, Zaida Valeria, Laura Ramires, Lidia Yosh, Alexandra Díaz, Elena Segura, Leyvi Luz, Ines Carbajal, Angélica Lumbrera, Rasec Draco, Litzie Guerrero, HP Metamorfosis, Janet Arredondo, Valeria Calderon, Adriana Yukumi, Sofia Gomez, Lizette Chac, Quyen Diem, Inés Fernández, Astrid Ortega, Vero Fanny, Jessi Hernández, Ana Carrera, Diana Maribel, Gabriela Leon, Kiara Alexis, Karo Isa Madrid, Teresa Gonzalez, Hikari Takamaru, Ika Marci, Yesenia Hernandez, Hazumi Mei, Prik Calleros. Vesania Licantropia, Brianda Salazar, Brenda Moreno, Evolet Mank, Ylellany García, Shizuku Kanata, Milagros Andrea, Hikaru Shidou, Michelle Méndez, Francisca Espinoza, Fujoshi Novata, Citlali Lazcano, Prisci Tronix, Maria Camila Moreno Hincapie, Lynn Bridget, La Pianista, Emilia Lara, Ai Shiteru, Angie CE, Alondra Luevano, Gemma Minguillón, Yazmin Riso, MyuMiku Kun, Leo Tatsumi, Leia Mikan, Luz Islas, Jessica Ximenez, Andy Cruz, Yumiko Amane La Galletah, Emmy Minory Kuriyama, V Andrés Díaz Mejías, Lisbeth Lopez Vega, Kattia Slz, Annabel Paci, Mitsuko Sakurai, Martita Gonzalez, Juanita Gpe, Kawaii Yaoi, Magda Alvarez Surco, Arizbeth Gonzalez, Dalila Tapia, Jessica Mprw, Emilia Tatsumi Morinaga, Nancy Gutierrez, Jhely Linet. Juliet Dorta Kary Vela Maryann Andrea Sepulveda Sotelo Milagros Andrea Julieta perez_**


End file.
